Craftsman System In My Hero Academia
by WouldYouKidnapA
Summary: An avid fan of My Hero Academia was killed by a bored goddess and was being forced to reincarnate into his favorite anime. But he wasn't going in there without any help whatsoever! He is given the Craftsman System to aid him in his journey in this new but familiar land. Come and read along as Antoine builds his way to the top while also being the biggest asshole he can!
1. Getting Reincarnated!

'Get out of my way you fucking sheeple! Can't you see that a man is on his way to read some of god's best creations?! Don't you know that this is the most sacred of hobbies that a man could ever pursue?' A boy who would describe himself as a handsome young black teenager thought as he awkwardly tried to get past his fellow peers in the hallway.

Although he would wish they would all die for standing between him and his beloved manga, he couldn't exactly force them out of his way. So, he was forced to slowly squeeze himself past the other students while cursing at them and their families all the way. But at long last he finally made it to the school doors. The beautiful light giving sun shining down nothing but the sweet goodness of warmth and freedom hit Orlando's face.

"YES! YES!" He cried out in joy after finally leaving the doors.

The smile on his face was all too prevalent as he took his first steps outside the building only to feel a hard shove on his back, knocking him face first to the ground.

"Get out the way you ugly ass bitch." He heard a familiar voice say behind him as a group of voices began laughing behind him.

The rage bubbling up inside him wanted to throttle Malik's throat till he foamed at the mouth but he knew that as long as his gay ass friends were around, he stood no chance. He wiped the blood from his nose and slowly got back up, pushing down the rage inside him.

'A new issue of My Hero Academia came out… I don't have time for this…'

"What's wrong Orlando? Can't even give a hi to a classmate?" Malik smiled.

'God can be so unfair sometimes…. Why does a bastard like him get so be so popular…. So well off… and so fucking handsome….' Orlando cried tears of blood in his heart.

"Fuck you Malik!" Orlando shouted before taking off as fast as his nonathletic body could take him.

"Wha…" Is all Orlando heard as he left them on top of the school steps.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU GOOD-LOOKING ASSHOLE! I SHOWED YOU!" Orlando gleefully laughed to himself as he hopped on his bike and drove it all the way home.

The adrenaline wouldn't wear off until he safely made it into his sanctuary filled with multiple posters of various anime, comic books, and characters from those mediums. He closed the door behind him and started gulping in air to breath.

"I'm fucked on Monday…."

Orlando already knew what was waiting in store for him Monday after school but he decided to not think about something so depressing and to finally succumb himself to his greatest pleasures. Anime! Manga! Comic Books! Cartoons! All for him to take in as much as he wants this fantastic weekend. And to start off this great weekend, it's time to read about some Japanese teenagers training to become heroes in a world full of people with superpowers.

Orlando hopped onto his computer and quickly got onto the website that uploads free releases of all the latest manga that comes out. As he was about to begin reading the issue, his chest started feeling strange..

An uncomfortable pressure seemed to be squeezing his chest. He grabbed it in response and slowly started to take deep breaths to try and calm whatever the hell was happening to his body. But despite his response, the feeling didn't go away and he reached for his phone in his pocket while the deep breaths started to slowly speed up without Orlando being aware. He started dialing 911 on the emergency call dial and as the phone rung, he was suddenly getting lightheaded. He stumbled around his messy room while holding his chest and tumbled over a pile of anime DVDs. The pain that flared over his entire body seemed to aggravate the already painful feeling in his chest and his vision started fading..

'No… I'm too young to die.. At least please reincarnate me with a better face…' He prayed as everything went black.

…

…

…

"W….. Up…."

Orlando heard a strange heavenly voice saying something but he'd rather sleep some more. If he was in heaven he would need at the very least 7 heavenly beauties calling for him. God should know his preferences right? That pervert.

"Please…. Wa….. p….."

He heard the singular angelic woman calling for him again and started to get irritated.

'Come on you shitty god. I said seven not one! I've been a faithful follower all my life, I went to church every Sunday in my childhood, the least I could get in paradise is seven beauties to share it with right?'

"YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN! THIS BEAUTIFUL AND SWEET GODDESS SUMMONED YOU AND YOU WILL SHOW HER THE PROPER RESPECT!" The previous voice full of nothing but sweetness has transformed into the most ear wrenching noise Orlando has ever heard.

Orlando slowly got up and looked at the glowing yellow figure.

"This must be a nightmare.. No way would I have a bipolar shit-excuse for a tsundere ever be apart of my harem. I would rather suffer a beating from Malik and his butt buddies than suffer this."

The fury blasting off the goddess's figure could be felt even by the most ignorant of humans.

"Insulting… this goddess twice…. Is unforgivable… If I had my way I would send you to a world filled with nothing but ferocious creatures who love to eat rude and disgusting mortals."

Orlando inwardly smiled despite the untoward comment about his appearance. It seems this annoying brat of a goddess isn't in control and she's being sent by someone else. But what do they want with him? He doesn't have anything special about him. At least he doesn't think so…

"Farewell despicable pervert… I hope you choke on your way out!" She cursed as he was suddenly sucked into a portal beneath his feet.

As Orlando was sucked completely through the portal his vision faded to black.

*SOME TIME LATER*

**[Host has been gifted the Craftsman System.]**

**[Host. Do you wish to start the tutorial?]**

…

…

**[Host. Do you wish to start the tutorial?]**

**[Host. Do you wish to start the tutorial?]**

It was about this time after the system has repeated that phrase about a thousand times that Orlando finally stirred.

'Someone turn that fucking robot off!' He tried to move his hand to smash where the sound was coming from but suddenly came to the realization that his hand was fucking tiny!

"DAGABOGA!" (MY FUCKING HAND IS TINY!)

"YAYAYAOUBGAO!?" (WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?)

**[Host. Do you wish to start the tutorial for the Craftsman System?]**

"GAGAROUDA!" (FUCK NO! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!)

**[Host has refused the tutorial. Good luck in your new life as Antoine Neil in the world of My Hero Academia with the Craftsman System. Birth will be happening soon.]**

Antoine was unable to stop himself from crying. Although this was always one of his greatest dreams to be reincarnated into one of his favorite anime, it was an entirely different matter of leaving your entire life behind and suddenly jumping into a new start without warning.

After a half hour of sobbing, Antoine finally got control of his nerves.

'No use crying about it… I guess I should've said yes about that tutorial thing earlier…'

[To call up the system menu please say Menu.]

'Menu.' Antoine thought.

**[Stats]**

**[Skills]**

**[Perks]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Mix]**

**[Shop]**

**[Missions]**

Antoine noticed that the only unavailable one was the Mix option. It was greyed out and he figured that it was locked for the time being. He was pretty impressed so far. It was an average system from what he could tell so far.

'Stats.' He thought as he received a memory of his current status.

**[Name: Antoine Neil**

**[Lv1 0/100]**

**[Stamina: 100/100]**

**[Health: Perfectly About To Be Born Baby.]**

**[Title: None]**

**[Money: $0]**

**[Str: E-]**

**[Agl: E-]**

**[Vit: E-]**

**[Int: C]**

**[Cha: E-]**

**[Luc: C]**

**[SP: 0 ]**

'Holy shit what kind of start is this!? There isn't any magic or mana in My Hero Academia! And why the fuck is my charisma so low!? I'm a cute fucking baby aren't I?!'

Antoine began touching his face and didn't feel anything wrong with it. Well he'd have to take a look once he's actually born in a couple of hours or so. He could hear muffled sounds outside of his new mom and started to think what he wanted in this world.

Of course, he was going to become a hero. Becoming a villain would be boring and he isn't planning on starting a legal business to conduct his villainy legally. Nor does he want to be constantly on the run or hiding away from society. But becoming a hero or the greatest hero or even the symbol for heroes isn't good enough for him.

'The type of hero I will be is the greatest asshole hero. The most toxic and aggravating hero there is. Bakugou and Endeavor won't even be able to stand in my shadow! That's how terrible I'll be. But at my core I will still remain a hero. A person who protects the weak and stands against the unjust. I also just love asshole characters in superhero shows.'

Antoine felt that his birth was coming relatively soon as it suddenly got brighter inside his mom and the muffled sounds became louder. But before Antoine faced this new world, he needed to set some goals. He already decided on becoming the most toxic hero but what else.

**[Birth is imminent Host. Prepare yourself.]**

'The system! I need to abuse this craftsman system as much as I can to get as strong as I can. The stronger I get, the safer I will be. And hell, if it's as good as I hope it is, I can even see myself building a freaking iron man suit or build an unstoppable robot army like Doctor Doom or Eggman! Fuck! Why not all three!?' Antoine excitedly hyped himself and the system up.

It was at this time he saw a bright light opening. He willingly let himself be taken out and finally saw the faces of his new parents. His father was black and his mother was A FREAKING SHARK WOMAN!?

Antoine's excitement was swiftly shut down as…

*SMACK*

"WAH! WAH!" Antoine cried.

'You dirty doctor bitch. I will remember this transgression against me. Your fate is sealed now and everyone you ever loved will die a horrible death!' Antoine cursed as he was handed to his shark mom.

She smothered him in her blue shark-skinned chest and smiled at him with her terrifying sharp shark teeth.

'Seriously… If I was a normal baby I would be crying my lungs out just looking at you. Even if I think you look totally awesome.' He thought trying to wipe his tears away.

Antoine's dad soon came over to see his boy and also smiled lovingly at him.

"Isn't he beautiful….?" His mother said as Antoine was suddenly getting sleepy in her arms.

"The cutest baby in the whole wide world." Antoine's dad started tearing up and Antoine inwardly laughed at his sensitive dad before drifting off to dreamland.

**[Host has been issued a mission!]**

**[Test your given skills! Use both skills given by the system!]**

**[Reward: Observe skill, 10 exp]**


	2. Coming Into Comfort In This New World!

*A COUPLE MONTHS LATER*

'It's been about a year since I've been with my new family and I have to say.. they are pretty cool.' Antoine thought as his father was currently watching over him while his mom was at work.

'My dad, Markus, is a sensitive and timid type of man. He much more like a loving caring wife than a husband, but I don't mind it much. Except for the fact that he's a worrywart. Whenever I try and crawl around the house, he is watching over me like a hawk or stops me and tries to distract me with toys. Just like he's doing now…'

Markus was shaking the baby rattler after noticing Antoine was trying to crawl out of the living room again. He shook his head and sighed.

"Antoine… Why don't you wanna play with your toys..?"

"Eiaheiuha" Antoine smacked the toy out of his dad's hand with an angry face and began crawling away.

Although his father might be sad he'll make it up to him later with a hug or something.

Antoine could hear his father sniffling behind him and knew he was about to start crying for no reason.

'Oh dear… What would Alisha do…?' He thought while watching Antoine slowly crawl out of the living room into his room.

He followed behind the casually dressed baby and saw him trying to open up his toy box filled with all sorts of toys.

Antoine could easily get rid of the lock by grabbing it and storing it into his inventory, but he couldn't exactly do that with his father watching him with teary eyes. He pointed at the lock holding him back from his black chest filled with his toys while looking at his father.

"Nanadelahea." He said.

"You want daddy to open your toy box?"

Antoine smacked the lock with his baby hands.

"Okay. Daddy will get you some more toys to play with then." He softly smiled while wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Markus grabbed the key hanging on a nail high above the toy box and unlocked it before digging inside the toy box. He pulled out a tiny car and handed it to Antoine. Antoine smacked the toy on the floor before angrily speaking in baby speak. He then tried to climb inside the toy chest but he couldn't muster the strength necessary to pull himself over and plopped back on the ground.

"What in the world could be in your toy box that you want so badly…?" Markus muttered as he saw Antoine about to cry after not being able to pull himself up.

Antoine hated being a baby. Everytime he got upset about something the waterworks would come soon flowing. He wasn't able to control his bladder and asshole. He had to get help to do everything. It was overall awful but it has its nice moments at the times. His dad picked him up and helped him choose which toy he wanted and he pointed at his legos.

"You want the legos son?" Markus asked.

Antoine nodded and suddenly started wondering why his parent never freaked out at his strange behavior. A baby shouldn't understand their parents so quickly. He knew he would immediately get his baby baptized if it showed such creepy intellect. But since it worked in his favor, he wouldn't not use it to his advantage.

His father grabbed all the tiny lego blocks and set them on the floor. He sat on his knees and watched as Antoine began "playing" with the blocks. Antoine's true objective of gaining access to these lego blocks was to test his skill.

'Skills.' He thought.

**[ Craft – This skill defines you as a Craftsman! Build whatever you imagine with this skill as long as you have the required materials and energy necessary! As this skill increases in rank you can possibly build a giant fighting mecha robot! Or a freeze ray! Or even a high-tech armor capable of standing against the strongest of enemies. But these are only possible if you have the necessary knowledge and material needed.]**

**[2% increase in INT. 1% increase to all finished crafts' efficiency.]**

**[Deconstruct - This skill will allow you to disassemble any material you can grab. The material will be sorted into a number of smaller materials unless you do not have the room to store the material. The skill will fail if there is nowhere to place the disassembled material. As this skill increases in rank, you will be allowed to deconstruct even skyscrapers with a single touch.]**

**[2% increase in INT.]**

Antoine activated his Craft skill and suddenly a blank blueprint appeared on the floor. He jumped in surprised and tried to quickly cover it with his clumsy baby body.

"What are you doing laying on the floor like that Antoine? Is it a game?" Markus asked.

'Can he not see the blueprint?'

Antoine eventually got himself back sitting upright and pointed at the blueprint while looking at his father. His father only smiled while looking as confused as ever.

"Is there something you want me to see boogie-bear?" Markus asked while rubbing Antoine's hair.

"Pbldlejen." Antoine responded before focusing back on his skill.

'Now what should I build first… I know I won't be able to fully exploit my skills until I get enough freedom to move around without an adult's supervision but what item could be so simple even a clumsy uncoordinated baby can use?' Antoine began pondering as his father looked at him making a thinking pose.

Markus took out his cell phone and began snapping pictures of a non-trouble making Antoine. Antoine was currently lost in his thoughts thinking of the perfect thing to build with these lego blocks and once he did, his father heard a ding come from the kitchen. Which meant that dinner is ready and mom will be home soon. His dad left him all alone in his playroom and Antoine quickly used this small moment of freedom to test his Craft skill. He mentally put together the item he wanted and his body began automatically placing the legos together.

**[Host is currently in AUTO mode. Can disable by saying MANUAL mode.]**

'I wonder whats the penalty for using auto mode?' Antoine thought as his body was getting close to finishing the item he wanted.

**[There is no penalty for using AUTO mode.]**

'What does manual mode give me then?'

**[MANUAL mode will reward host with more skill experience and a higher chance of receiving an additional skill effect on completed craft.]**

'Well shit negro, that's all you had to say! Manual mode me baby!' Antoine ordered the system as his body finally finished the object he wanted and suddenly the blueprint shifted to a 3d view.

**[MANUAL mode is now enabled.]**

'Observe'

**[Unnamed Lego Toy - A spontaneous creation that resembles some sort of key fused with a sword. A keyblade!]**

**[+1 Str, 1+ Agl, 2+ Vit added to stats.]**

**[A small chance of unlocking or locking any lock.]**

**[Cannot Slice, Slash, or Pierce through most things.]**

**[Host has been issued a mission!]**

**[A good craftsman has to know how to use his crafts! Practice with Unnamed Lego Toy for 1 hour.]**

**[Reward: Skill related to crafted item.]**

Antoine stood up with imaginary video game music playing in his head as he held the lego keyblade up as high as he could. He started babbling off words that no one could possibly understand in excitement and suddenly heard his father's footsteps coming back to the room.

'AH! DAD YOU'RE COMING BACK TOO SOON! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO USE IT!' Antoine freaked out before hurriedly storing the toy keyblade in his inventory and sat down and starting sucking his thumb.

His dad came back smiling as he put on his dumb innocent baby act. Antoine was picked up by his father and he heard a car shutting off in the driveway.

'Shark mom, or Alisha, is back home.'

"Mommy is home little Anth." Markus said as he booped Antoine's nose.

"Jhbargilblr yhrendabu"

"Yep that's right Anth." Markus responded.

It wouldn't be till Shark mom and wife dad finished dinner that I would finally be free. Mom was currently placing me down in my bed smiling at him with those horrifyingly awesome shark teeth.

'I swear I feel like a fawn staring into the jaws of a predator.'

"Goodnight Antoine. Mommy will get to play with you in the morning. Goodnight sweetums." She kissed his forehead and turned on his lullaby toy hanging above his crib. She then turned and left as Antoine drifted off to sleep as soon as his toy started playing.

The door to his room closed and mom's footsteps silenced. A few more minutes of nothing but bedtime lullabies played. Antoine's eyes suddenly opened and he sat upright in his crib. He placed his ear against his crib to hear any faint sounds and only heard the sound of his toy turning off.

'Perfect! Keyblade! Reveal yourself!' Antoine mentally ordered as the lego Keyblade appeared in his tiny baby hand.

He began slowly swinging it in a manner expected of a baby born in a few months while giggling to himself for minutes on end until he got tired. He sat down sweating as the progress meter on the mission tab was about a halfway through.

'Hehe… I wonder what skill I will get.. I hope it's not something like swordsmanship because I'm definitely not fighting with a freaking sword in a superhero world! I only made it cause I thought it would be cool. And is it ever! It looks like an exact replica of the Keyblade too! I can't believe the system even understood the reference and gave me a skill associated with that game! This is too awesome.' Antoine fangirled until he managed to catch his breathe and continue to his mission progress.

**[Mission Completed!]**

**[Gained 50 exp, Basic Swordsmanship skill]**

'FUCK! Basic swordsmanship….' He thought.

**[Basic Swordsmanship Lv1 – You have stepped onto the path of a true swordsman! Continue to practice with the blade young one and soon you will be able to slice even meteors apart.]**

**[2% damage increase with any sword-like weapon. 2% attack speed increase with any sword-like weapon. 3% increase to Str & Vit.]**

**[Color customization has been added to the Craft skill due to reaching Level 2.]**

'Sweet. Even though that skill looks awesome, I'm still not becoming a swordsman. What kind of asshole could I be if I bullied everyone using strength alone!? No no. I'm going to become a smart type of hero. An invention building type of hero! Hell if I manage to find a junkyard or something similar to that, I'm sure building my own gadgets and devices will be no problem at all! But first… I have to do a lot of studying… So much studying that building whatever crazy machine or invention I want will only be limited to the materials I have on hand or if it's even possible to make it in this reality.'

So, Antoine set himself a goal for these next few years until it was time to reach U.A. Study his brain off, gain as many useful skills as he could, craft numerous tools, and excitedly wait for whatever his quirk will turn out to be in 3 years.


	3. Meeting A Person From Class 1-A!

"Nooooo! I'm not finished with my research!" A now 3 years old Antoine screamed as he held onto his door for dear life.

"Antoine it's time for school! You will get your butt in that car or I swear I will take that computer away from you!" Alisha threatened.

Antoine let go of his door and dropped to the floor. He hugged his mother's knees in pure desperation.

"Please… I'll do anything.. just not my computer…." He begged while tears swam around his eyes. His mom pointed out the door.

Antoine sadly walked with his shark themed backpack towards his mom's car and sat in the front seat. His mom got in the driver side and looked at him. But since Antoine was still sad about having to leave his project unfinished he didn't notice her stare.

"Why aren't we moving…?" He asked.

"Get your butt in the backseat. You're not old enough to sit in the front."

He groaned loudly and crawled in the back seat and put on his seatbelt. His mom smiled despite his groaning and started the car to drive him to his very first day of school. As he listened to the radio on his way to school, he pulled out a fist-sized Rubik's cube and began solving it to past the time.

Antoine found out that certain tasks could improve his stats or give him skills. Doing exercises that challenge or tires his brain will increase the Intelligence rank. And if doing things that test his brain increases his Int stat why wouldn't doing other exercises that focus on his strength, his vitality, or his agility wouldn't increase those? So, ever since Antoine managed to find out that he could increase his stats, he has been finding out various ways to train them while on the move or around adults.

**[Gained Int +2]**

The stat boosts used to be more generous when he first found out that he could increase his stats but as he trained more and more they steadily slowed down, but it wouldn't be a problem as long as he managed to find more ways of pushing himself more and more. Like with this Rubik's cube, if he simply made it bigger and added more colors it increased the challenge. By this time his stats looked a little something like this.

**Name: Antoine Neil**

**Lv3 0/300**

**Stamina: 125/125**

**Health: Abnormally Healthy 3-Year-Old.**

**Title: None**

**Money: $0**

**Str: F**

**Agl: D-**

**Vit: F+**

**Int: B-**

**Cha: E+**

**Luc: C**

**SP: 2**

Antoine grinned. Being taken to a universe with actual working internet is the best. He's able to research so many topics without having to go through any hardships at all! He's been studying all types of subjects that would help him become a better craftsman or increase his field of talents.

**[Gained Int +2]**

"We're here sweetie. But before we go in here, I need you to promise me a few things." Alisha said turning around in her seat to look directly at Antoine.

"Promises are for the weak! Real men make deals! They make actions!" Antoine yelled.

"Ahuh.. Listen to me Antoine. If I get a call from the school about you acting up in school, I'm taking away your computer until you get your act together."

"What!? I'm not a bad kid! How could my own mother threaten me like this!? I thought we were family!" Antoine shouted.

"If you act good for a whole week, I'll buy you that bike you wanted at the store. BUT! If I get any news that you're acting up, consider yourself punished mister with no more computer."

Antoine wanted to rapidly kick the back of his mother's seat but knew that giving in to his anger would be his downfall.

"Yes mom…" He reluctantly agreed and got out the car with his mom.

She held his hand as they walked inside the building and Antoine looked around to see if he could recognize any future characters and to scope out any potential materials to take with his deconstruct skill or inventory. He also didn't see any camera posted around the school like in his old high school.

'Heheh… You messed up this time Japan letting this former American into your perfectly safe school filled with all of your innocent Japanese students!' Antoine giggled as his mother brought him into his classroom and met with his teacher. His teacher looked like an average Japanese woman. A little cute but could use some more thiccness on her ass.

"Hello Mrs. Neil. I can assume this is little Antoine right?" She smiled at Antoine.

"Hey Risako-chan. Yeah this is him, make sure to watch him carefully. He's a troublemaker.

"No I'm not!" Antoine yelled.

"Oh yeah.. Why don't you tell your sensei about the time you decided to break the tv in the livingroom."

"I was trying to figure out how to make my own tv."

"See what I mean?" Alisha said while shaking her head.

"So little Antoine has an active mind and body.. Do you know what you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I'm gonna be a Pro Hero!" Antoine enthusiastically responded.

"A Pro Hero?" His teacher questioned.

"Yep! I'm gonna be the smartest and best hero there is."

"I see. Okay then. How about you go introduce yourself to your classmates while I talk to your mommy?"

"Bye fishy!" Antoine teased while putting out his tongue at his mom while running towards the other kids.

"You little! Don't forget I'm your ride home!" She reminded him who long since left her side.

Antoine finally got a good look at all his classmates and none of them looked familiar. He sighed. Maybe he would have to wait till the entrance exams to U.A to finally meet a familiar face. He was hoping that there was someone part of Class 1-A here and make friends with them. He figured that he would be in the same class as Deku and Bakugou. But it's fine if it's just him, it just would've been more fun with one of the characters he knew.

So, Antoine was forced through pre-school all over again and returned home without acting out in class. He quickly ran into his room and closed the door behind him before turning on his computer and returning back to sucking up subject to subjects about anything he thought would prove useful to his future as a builder-type hero.

"DON'T FORGET TO CLEAN UP THAT ROOM OR ELSE!" He heard his mom yell from the living room.

He looked around his room filled with numerous toy pieces, clothing, and other such material before smiling. He used his skill to deconstruct them into numerous smaller pieces. So that one T-shirt would turn into a certain # of cotton or a toy would usually turn into certain pieces of plastic. He began humming as he saw the bar for the skill gaining more and more before finally reaching Lv2!

Antoine's lips began stretching upwards as he began crafting a new object. A new shirt. During the first year and a half, Antoine wasn't exactly sure what the limits of his system were exactly. He didn't know what exactly he could craft and what he couldn't. But then he took a second look at the description of the skill one night and smacked his forehead in his idiocy. 'Build whatever you imagine with this skill as long as you have the required materials and stamina necessary!' and this line doesn't cross out any possible creations! Antoine believed that he could even his own Android 18 and Android 17 with enough research and materials!

Antoine got lost in his plans for the future while absentmindedly also creating a modified T-shirt with his craft skill.

**[Crappy T-Shirt – A clothing item made by a rubbish craftsman.**

**+1 Vit, +1 Agl, +1 Cha added to stats.**

**Makes the user feel a little bit more confident.]**

"Whoa whoa system. What's with the harsh judgement? I'm just starting out you know!"

[…]

"I know you can hear me! But fine you want to see a true piece of clothing watch this!" Antoine declared as he deconstructed his baby clothes that couldn't fit him and ran to his computer and typed in "How are pants made?"

About an hour later, this piece was made by Antoine's "hard work."

**[ Barely Decent Pants – A clothing item made by a cheating loser craftsman.**

**+3 Agl, +2 Cha added to stats.**

**Can make the user feel like the wind while running.]**

"Hehehehehe. That'll teach you to underestimate me system! But I'll forgive you though buddy. We're in this for life you know."

**[Host is correct. We are in this FOR LIFE….]**

"uh.. yeah.." Antoine shivered at the strangely enunciated ending but promptly ignored it for the safety of his mind and start researching till it was time for dinner and to go to bed.

*ABOUT A YEAR LATER*

"Daddddddddddd." Antoine dragged out.

"Yes Munchkins…" His father answered in a tired voice.

"Let's practice today too! When I get off from school!" Antoine excited requested.

"Uh… Not today champ.. Dad still has to recover from his bruises from the week before.. Maybe ask your mom over the weekend can she help you." He denied.

"Noooooooooooo! Mom is too strong! She always breaks my stuff when I play with her!" Antoine whined as his dad made breakfast for him.

"Isn't that a good thing? A Pro Hero can't be scared to stand against the strong."

"I'm not scared! I just don't want her breaking my stuff!"

"But if she doesn't break your stuff how will you get better as a future hero? If your toys can break against your mom who's just playing around with you, they definitely will break when facing against a villain."

Antoine was forced to stop his whining at that irrefutable logic. He ate his breakfast while being mentally tormented at the thought that only with loss and suffering can progress can be made. After finishing up, his dad took him to school and Antoine absentmindedly solved his star shaped Rubik's cube.

**[Gained +1 Int]**

Antoine made it to his class and nearly had his eyes bulge out in surprise. Some of his classmates awakened their quirks! He hasn't awakened his quirk! Will he even have a quirk!? When will his quirk awaken!? His advanced but still child-like mind hurriedly and excitedly went over to his classmates to look at their quirks. One girl grew tiny white angel wings, but it seems she wasn't able to fly with them yet. One boy had two small steam generators on his palms and could shoot steam from his palms. Another boy could transform into a sort of spectral figure and go completely intangible. Another girl had turned completely invisible!

'Wait? Invisible?! Isn't that the one girl from U.A!?' Antoine suddenly realized.

'Well shit no wonder I couldn't recognize her! No one knew what she fucking looked like. But still even realizing this, I can't just suddenly gain interest in her and try and befriend her. Oh wait yes I can! I'm a stupid fucking child with a bunch of other stupid fucking children.'

The teacher clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention.

"Listen up everyone! We have a new friend joining us today." She said to the excitement of all the kids.

"What's their quirk!?" A child asked.

The teacher's face turned before reverting back to her usual positive face.

"Try not to bring up his quirk children. It can make your new friend sad."

"But why teach?" Antoine asked innocently while inwardly deviously smiling.

"His quirk… doesn't work entirely right.. due to some problems.." She strained to explain before hushing the children and bringing in the new student.

The boy was extremely handsome and cute despite only being four years old. He was definitely the main protagonist in an old school romance manga in his past life. Antoine was furiously envious of the pretty boy before taking a closer look at him.

'Hey wait a second… He isn't fucking smiling but isn't that the sparkle guy!? Haha holy shit that's awesome. I always loved his ability because it was similar to Cyclops from X-men but hated that he couldn't use it as well as Cyclops because of the fact that if he uses it for too long his stomach could collapse. But this younger version of Sparkle doesn't seem anything like his future version. He looks timid, insecure, and weak..'

Antoine suddenly starting lowly laughing in a manner that does not fit a future hero but more of the opposite occupation.

'I'll take him! I'll change him for the better! I can ally myself with the boy easily and strengthen him for the future to have a handy ally to stand myself with. Maybe I'll try and recruit the invisible girl too just because she's here, but I'm definitely working with the easier one first.' Antoine smiled as Yuga Aoyama softly introduced himself to the class and sat in the back. 'The manga never focused all that much on Aoyama but I'm gonna have him become a top-class hero alongside me just because I think his power is super cool. If I somehow manage to befriend Toru Hagakure, whose name I just learned through whispering classmates, she could be apart of it as well.'

Antoine waited till it was lunch time to introduce himself to Aoyama and plopped down next to him with his shark themed bookbag. He could see the unease and nervousness in the young child eyes but paid no mind to it and smiled.

"Hey Aoyama-kun!"

"Hi…. Uhm…"

"My names Antoine Neil! And I don't want you to eat alone on your first day! We can even play together at recess after lunch."

It seems that Antoine realized he was coming off a little strong but it seems Aoyama wasn't completely against it. He had a hidden smile after hearing that Antoine wanted to play with him. So, Antoine and Aoyama ate their lunch while Antoine from time to time talked about things that interested him or his hobbies.

"I even made this super cool yo-yo! I'll show you at recess! Come on." Antoine motioned for Aoyama to follow him.

"Okay." Aoyama smiled softly, gradually opening up to Antoine.

The two walked outside with numerous screaming children running around them playing with a lot of the faculty watching over them due to the large amount of them awakening their quirks. Antoine and Aoyama walked over to a random spot outside and with a dramatic pose asked Aoyama a question.

"Are you ready to witness the skills of a future Pro Hero?"

Antoine could tell Aoyama was eagerly waiting to see his performance despite his face being so reserved, his body couldn't hide his excitement.

"Here I go!"

Antoine summoned his somewhat recently crafted item.

**[Agile Yo-Yo – A yoyo crafted with the intentions of being able to combat against combat-focused quirks. +5 Str & Agl added to stats.**

**Takes a strong amount of force to break.**

**Successive attacks increase the users Agl by 2% every hit, if the user takes damage the buff is lost.]**

And began his performance. Despite being only four years old, the amount of coordination Antoine had was far higher than it should be. The skill, the finesse, the beauty in his movements with the children's toy made it seem as if a talented dancer was showcasing all of her training and soul to an audience. Aoyama was blown away at his classmate's performance and couldn't believe he was the same age as himself. He could only stand and watch in awe as Antoine finished showcasing his skill.

'Hehehe. Training with mom really helped boost my agility stat. I bet when its around the time to take the U.A exams, I'll be capable of avoiding anything that comes my way!' Antoine smiled and bowed as his performance finished and he suddenly noticed he had quite the crowd watching him.

'No way children are interesting in dancing…' He thought before realizing the target of their eyes.

'My yo-yo! You dirty conniving selfish little mongrels! I'll never let you have it!'

"Hey Neil-kun!

"Neil-kun where did you get that yo-yo from?"

"Can I borrow your yo-yo Neil?!"

As the little greedy monsters were about to swarm him, he flicked his yoyo and wrapped Aoyama in its strengthened string and ran away with Aoyama flying behind him. The other children apparently thought this was a game because they soon came chasing after him all around the playground.

"Don't chase me!" Antoine yelled.

The children with quirks immediately thought this was their time to shine. The girl with the angel wings realized that she could use them slightly while running and managed to gain some extra speed when fluttering them. She managed to latch onto Aoyama and hung on for dear life while eyeing his yo-yo with the eyes of a beast.

"Don't latch onto him you little freak!" Antoine shouted as he whipped his yo-yo and managed to shake the angelic vermin off of Aoyama who was close to passing out.

Antoine hopped on top of the slide and immediately jumped on top of the swings, far above any of the 4 year old's heads and sat up there with Aoyama barely conscious. He grinned evily as the kids watched him from below.

"You have to share Neil!"

"No I don't."

"Teacher said we have to learn how to share with each other or we wouldn't get a star!"

"I don't care about no stinkin star." Antoine mocked as he stuck his tongue out at the angry kids.

One child who awakened his quirk transformed his arm into a tiny cannon and fired a small metal ball at Antoine. Antoine's eyes sharpened as he pulled out his lego sword from long ago in his inventory and sliced against the incoming projectile. The lego sword managed to redirect the ball into the sand while nearly breaking apart from the amount of force sent by the child's quirk. He threw his lego sword at the kid's head and he barely managed to escape harm by quickly holding up his cannon arm as the lego sword shattered into tiny lego pieces.

"We won't play with you anymore if you don't share!"

"Like I need to play with a couple of greedy thieving snot sucking loserssss."

The children realized that they couldn't force or threaten the sharp-tongued villain holding the object of their desires to submit to their demands even if they were the majority. They soon gave up and dispersed as Aoyama finally managed to recover.

"Wasn't that fun Aoyama-kun?" Antoine smiled.

"I still feel a little sick…" He murmured as the bell rung, telling them it was time to return to glass.

Antoine hopped off the swing set easily before remembering that Aoyama didn't have the same physical skills as him. He saw Aoyama looking down from the swing set shivering. Antoine smiled.

"You can do it Aoyama-kun!" Antoine said putting his thumbs up.

Hearing his new cool friend encourage him added some confidence to him. Aoyama could never do anything what Neil-kun did.. but maybe if he becomes friends with him maybe he'll become a bit cool too. Aoyama closed his eyes and jumped down.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING CLOSING YOUR EYES!? YOU NEED TO SEE WHERE YOU'RE LANDING SPARKLES! FUCK!' Antoine mentally yelled as he dove towards the falling boy.

*SOFT THUD*

"I.. did it.." Aoyama muttered as he opened his eyes and saw that he landed on the playground's sand.

"Yeah… great job…" A sand covered Antoine said.

Antoine missed his heroic rescue dive and returned to class with sand all over him. The rest of the school day was spent learning and Antoine felt as if he made a good first impression on the younger Aoyama. He's very excited in thinking of ways of improving the boy and his quirk to higher levels. Hell, he would also have to improve to make equipment and inventions that could even rival against All Might and All For One in the future. He already had a couple ideas but nothing he could really explore without the necessary material or testing equipment. His father picked him up at the front of the school building and he returned home while writing down notes in his notebook.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	4. Finally Acquired A Quirk!

*SOME TIME LATER*

Two boys could be seen together at the school's playground. One extremely cute and the other not so much. The cute boy could be seen chatting with the other boy who was hanging off the monkey bars and doing sit-ups.

"Could you really build something that will let me use my quirk without my tummy hurting?" Aoyama asked with sparkles radiating off his body.

"Gah!" Antoine was forced to shield his eyes from the bright chibi bishounen and promptly fell from the monkey bars onto the soft sand.

"Yeah. I could figure something out if I study your belt, but not now though. I don't have the necessary material to build something that works similarly to your belt, but! The idea I have to let you use your quirk better will need you to have a strong body." Antoine explained while shaking the sand off of him.

"A strong body..?" Aoyama asked confused.

"Yep! That means when I can finally make something to for your quirk, you can use it no problem!"

"How do I do that?"

"Hehe.. I can't tell you. You have to ask your parents on how to become stronger." Antoine grinned.

"Oh okay.."

"Hey Neil-kun! Stop bullying Aoyama-kun! I heard from my friends that you force him to hang around you just because no one will want to play with you."

Antoine looked at the invisible child with a face filled with mockery. Aoyama was unnerved about the accusation and wanted to speak up but Hagakure didn't let him.

"Don't worry Aoyama-kun! I'm your friend. Friends need to stick up for each other and help whenever they can. I'll protect you from this bully." She declared while grabbing Aoyama's hand and standing defiantly towards Antoine.

'This is pretty interesting. I'm a bully apparently. Okay then let's see exactly what Aoyama will do about this misunderstanding.'

Antoine began laughing evilly.

"How will you stop me you icky girl?" Antoine said while taking a step forward and looking towards where Hagakure's face should be.

"I'll… I'll tell the teacher!" She threatened.

"Is this all that your bravery can come to? Why not solve the issue yourself coward!?" Antoine yelled in an evil voice.

"Grr…." Hagakure gritted her teeth and was about to step forward to face Antoine but felt a strong tug on her hand.

She confusedly looked back to see an angry Aoyama looking at her.

"Don't be mean to my friend!" He softly shouted as his belt started activating.

'WHOA WHOA AOYAMA! I APPRECIATE THE BALLS YOU GREW BUT LET'S NOT ATTACK OUR CLASSMATES WITH OUR QUIRKS!' Antoine thought as his body was already on the move.

'Yo-yo.. Don't fail me now!'

Antoine managed to cross the distance between him and the toddler versions of the future Pro Heroes in training in time and appeared in front of the shocked invisible girl. He used his yo-yo and deflected Aoyama's navel laser quirk towards the sky. His yo-yo cracked all over and seemed to be on the verge of breaking with the slightest impact.

'Fuck Sparkle, that quirk is powerful…' Aoyama fell over backwards and slowly started crawling away while his face was turning into a mess. Hagakure wasn't free from any harm either because she started crying as well.

So, Antoine was now stuck between two crying children and the teachers were now on their way after seeing Aoyama's laser beam in the sky. He sighed and knew that there was no way to possibly fix this situation in time. His acting skills weren't nearly good enough to produce actual tears and cry just like these two here.

*MINUTES LATER*

"So, you're telling me that you're innocent in all of this Neil-kun?" His teacher questioned him while being highly suspicious.

"Just ask them what happened if you don't want to believe me!" Antoine yelled as Hagakure and Aoyama were sitting in the chairs next to him with red puffy eyes.

"Is what he said true you two?"

Aoyama nodded while seemingly ready to burst into tears again after realizing he nearly hurt his friend. Antoine seemed overall visually annoyed with this entire situation and Hagakure was feeling sad because Aoyama nearly hurt her and that she was in the wrong in the first place. His teacher eventually got the whole story and forced everyone to apologize except Antoine refused to apologize.

"I did nothing wrong, I refuse to apologize."

"Antoine.. Can you just say your sorry and let it end?" His teacher slightly begged.

"No way." He stuck his tongue out.

"Apologizes are only when you feel sorry about doing something. I don't feel sorry for anything I did and I won't apologize. No matter what." Antoine stubbornly refused.

"Antoine if you don't apologize I'll have to call your mother…."

Antoine slid across the floor and bowed to his teacher.

"I am eternally apologetic for all my misdemeanors and transactions against you my Just Lordship Teacher-sama."

He heard two giggling children behind him and ignored it for their safety.

'If you knew the tyrant known as my mother, you would be doing the same thing.'

"Good. Now apologize to Hagakure."

'Alright bitch… you're pushing it now. You're lucky she's part of the main cast or I'd definitely ruin your life as my teacher…'

Antoine got up and walked over to Hagakure and was about to apologize.

"Wait! I'm sorry Neil-kun! I'm sorry that I thought you were bullying Aoyama-kun.." She then turned around to face Aoyama. "I'm sorry for saying mean things about your friend Aoyama-kun.."

'Wow how mature. When I was a kid I would definitely only fake an apology. I don't think I ever heard anyone say such a heartfelt apology.' Antoine thought.

"I'm sorry for using my quirk on you…." Aoyama said.

"That's right Aoyama-kun.. I'm very surprised at this behavior." Risako said before eyeing Antoine.

Antoine snorted at her gaze.

"Just make sure next time you want to help someone, you get the correct information first." Antoine told her before walking outside the classroom door.

"I didn't dismiss you yet Neil!" Risako yelled and soon sighed. 'Am I really that bad as a teacher…? Is it me or is it that child..?' She thought as she rose her head and saw Aoyama nervously looking back and forth at her and the door.

"May I be excused…?" Aoyama asked, clearly wanting to go after his friend but at the same time not wanting to be rude and actively going against his teacher.

She showed a faint smile.

"Sure Aoyama-kun.. Remember to not use your quirk on your friends young man or you're going to get in even bigger trouble."

"Okay I won't." He clumsily hurried to open the door and ran out to look for Antoine, only to bump into someone on his way out and fall to the floor. He looked up to see who he ran into and a relieved smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Aoyama. I'm impressed that you had the courage to stand up for me. That was pretty cool of you."

Antoine didn't realize the sheer weight that his words held to the younger Aoyama and how they would affect him in the future. The weak and shy boy who always thought of himself different from others. How he could never be the same as his fellow peers thanks to the problems with his quirk. But Antoine didn't see him the same way others saw him. He saw him as a friend… Someone who he could share what he likes and dislikes without treating him strangely. He even planned on helping him fix his quirk when they grow up.

Antoine saw that Aoyama was about to cry again.

'Seriously… Does this kid's tear ducts ever dry out?'

"Stop crying and come on. A future hero can't be seen crying in public." Antoine said while holding his hand out.

Aoyama wiped his eyes and accepted Antoine's help up, promising in his heart to ask his parents how he could get stronger..

The two left the school building together and their parents were waiting on them. Antoine's mom had a furious look on her face, while Aoyama's mom had a very worried look on her's.

**[Host should prepare himself to dodge.]**

"Wuh?"

Antoine's mom dive kicked towards Antoine, who just barely managed to dodge in time only thanks to the system's warning.

"Antoine! Why are you leaving class so late!?"

"I DIDN'T DO NUFFIN!"

Antoine pulled out his yo-yo and prepared himself for any further attacks. His mom slowly ran towards him and suddenly vanished and reappeared behind him. Antoine hopped away while flicking his yo-yo towards his mom's forehead. She ducked and pounced towards the now defenseless young boy who smirked before unrolling a second golden yo-yo and surprising his mom.

She was forced to catch the incoming children's toy and land on top of Antoine with a victorious smile.

"Tch. I could've had you if i- bmamabama" Antoine's teeth suddenly started falling out of his mouth but strangely there was no blood coming out nor did it hurt as much as teeth falling out should. His mother quickly got off him and put him in her car. She immediately started driving towards somewhere while Antoine was freaking out about what fucking dickhead used their teeth falling quirk on an innocent child. He was cursing up a storm but without his teeth, no one could understand him.

"Don't worry baby, mama is on her way to the hospital. Just calm down.."

Antoine started yelling at his mom about how the fuck could he calm down when all of his teeth just randomy started falling out.

**[Host. Do not panic.]**

'Why the fuck shouldn't I panic!? Teeth don't just all of a sudden fall out like this! What the hell is happening to me!?'

**[Host, you are simply awakening your quirk.]**

"Mo Pucking Hay…"

**[New Skill Gained. Shark Quirk]**

'Shark Quirk…'

**[Shark Quirk Lv1– This quirk is given to you by your mother! At initial stages, few shark traits are gained. As this skill gains proficiency more and more shark traits are available along with increased shark abilities.**

**5% Increase in Str, Agl, and Vit.**

**Shark Teeth gained! Teeth are now able to chew through most things human teeth aren't capable of! They are also capable of being grown back within 24 hours! As this skill increases in proficiency, the strength of your teeth will improve, the rate at which they grow back will increase, and the number of rows will increase.]**

As his mother plowed her way through the streets to get him to the hospital, his new quirk was already growing in. Tiny little serrated sharp teeth started growing in his mouth rapidly and quickly filled up his mouth while similarly sized saw-shaped ones grew behind the first row of teeth. Antoine took out his golden yo-yo and used it's shiny polish, to see his new teeth. He grinned a cute terrifying smile but then noticed that his teeth were different from his mothers. His mom's teeth were pointy and sharp, meant for gripping and holding on while his back row of teeth were meant for tearing through and shredding.

He guessed that it was just genetics at play and desperately wanted to bite into something right now.

"Mom! I just got my quirk! Look!" Antoine shouted excitedly while using his finger to open his mouth.

"Sweetie I would love to see but right now Mommy is driving. We'll be at the hospital in a minute and mommy will see it then."

Antoine began making chomping sounds while biting around in the backseat. The amount of willpower he was using to not bit everything in the backseat would scare even the strongest members of the green lanterns.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital and his mom picked him up and carried him inside. He refused to be treated like a baby and tried to escape her grasps but trying to go against a shark mom who wishes to protect her young is like trying to kill baby dragon in front of its parents. He unwillingly stayed in her arms and after a long ass time of waiting, Antoine was seen by a quirk doctor. After a few tests, Antoine was returned back to his mom after the doctors made sure that there was no problems with his quirk that affected his body in a negative way.

*BACK AT HOME*

Antoine was loudly chomping his teeth as he waited for his dad to place dinner on the table. His dad decided to celebrate his awakening by having a big feast much to the excitement on Antoine himself. Once his dad set the food down, Antoine quickly went at it. He shoved as much food in his mouth as he could and immediately chopped down, chewed, and tore through his food, causing a big mess at the kitchen table.

Alisha immediately wanted yell at the boy to eat like he has some sense but Markus put his arms around her shoulder.

"I'll clean it up later dear.. just let him have his fun for now." Markus smiled along with his wife who slowly opened herself up to a smile as well.

"You know how it is when kids get their quirks.."

"Yeah I know.. I just wish that knucklehead acted like he has some manners sometimes. He acts completely different whenever he's on that computer or building something in his room."

"Our little bundle of joy." Markus chuckled.

Antoine got done with the family-sized dinner by himself and burped loud enough for their neighbors to hear. He chucked in embarrassment and excused himself from the table.

"GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" His mother yelled as he was already on his way to his room.

He groaned and turned around to go brush his new awesome teeth and then returned back to his room afterwards.

'So simply using my teeth for any type of action will give me experience towards leveling my quirk skill. I should carry around various things to chew on regularly to increase my skill faster.. But I'm not sure if my stomach has been affected by my quirk as well. I can't go around chewing and eating things not meant for human consumption if my quirk isn't meant for that. System! I need your help!'

**[Yes Host?]**

'If I chew a piece of scrap metal and swallow it will my quirk be able to handle it? Or will I fucking tear my throat and stomach apart by eating sharp metals?'

**[Host's Shark Quirk will allow the digestion of nearly anything once it hits Intermediate rank.]**

'So no, I can't go around eating things not meant to be eaten for now. Alright. Thank you system.'

Antoine then began his various exercises before heading off to bed.

*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*

"Heheh my quirk is pretty cool isn't it? I bet that when I get older it gets even better! I'll make sure of it!" Antoine said to the equally excited Aoyama.

"Mine too..! Yesterday my mom even signed me up boxing classes to get stronger. I will start going tomorrow."

"That's good. Keep at it and you'll definitely become strong enough to overcome your quirk. I might not even need to build something to help you if you try hard enough."

"You really think so Neil-kun..?" Aoyama asked not quite willing to believe that his problem could be overcome so simply.

"I know so. You're my friend who was willing to use his dangerous quirk just for my sake. You can definitely do it." Antoine buttered the low self-esteem boy up.

It seemed to have worked because the boy seemed to gain a small flame in his eyes, in the form of a sparkle, and as this was happening a certain classmate walked over.

"Hagakure…"

"Hey guys! I wanted to ask if you wanted to play with me?" The young invisible girl asked while her feet showed an embarrassed motion.

Aoyama looked over at Antoine, unsure of what to say.

"Sure, why not? What did you have in mine?" Antoine asked, secretly pleased at gaining two members of the main cast as friends.

"Well… Why don't we play tag?" She asked.

Aoyama shook his head rapidly at Hagakure while Antoine smiled.

"While I would love to play tag, it would be more like me chasing two snails. How about something else?"

"What do you mean? I'm pretty fast!" Hagakure claimed with pride.

"The only person that could probably keep up with me is the boy that can transform his legs into tires and even then it'll still be close."

"No way… you can't be as fast as Eiji-kun."

"I think we got off topic Hagakure-chan. What other games do you have in mind?"

"How about….."

Antoine waited till the cheerful happy-go-lucky made up her mind while doing advanced tricks with his yo-yo leisurely. But it seems the girl wouldn't make up her mind anytime soon as she and Aoyama got distracted by his toy and decided to spend recess watching him perform cool techniques.

'Kids will be kids I guess. It isn't bad though, spending my time with some cute little kids. I guess I'll just have to spend my time making them better than their original manga counterparts and improving my skills and level till it's time to hijack Midoriya's training location during middle school. I'm going to deconstruct the fuck out of that junkyard and take all that juicy scrap metal for himself and ready myself and these two for the entrance exam. But this won't be for a while.' He sighed.

"What's wrong Neil-kun?" Aoyama asked.

"Accomplishing goals take determination. And a future Pro Hero like me can't ever lack the thing called determination or there would be no point at all.."

Aoyama and Hagakure didn't understand what Antione was getting at, but they understood that he was worried about something.

"I won't give up Neil-kun. I'll become strong enough to handle my quirk for sure..!" Aoyama swore.

"I'm going to be a Pro Hero too! It sounds like fun!" Hagakure said happily.

'Uh oh… I think I may have changed her initial goal for being a hero…' He looked worriedly at the girl. 'I hope this doesn't come back to bite my ass. That'd be really annoying.'

* * *

Timeskip to middle school coming up next chapter and a huge jump in stats, skills, and more! It's gonna be a pain to think of all of it but i'm excited!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	5. Finding The Motherload & Facing A Danger

*10 YEARS LATER*

A young black teen was seen with his feet on top of his desk looking outside of the classroom window with a bored look on his face. He had normal black eyes with a certain arrogance etched into them that gave anyone who looked at the boy to feel as if they were being looked down on. The young boy had a black poofed out afro that looks like he's never cut it since birth and grew to nearly the same size as his head and possibly even bigger. He wasn't pleasant to look at but it wasn't as if looking at him hurt your eyes. Most people would probably rank him a 2.5/5 in the looks department and a 3/5 when dressed up for an event. His body looked average and sort of unimpressive but beneath his school uniform, a well-toned body of fitness was hiding there ready to be shown off for all to see. He was taller than most of his classmates but they just chalked it up to his "genetics." His teeth were sharp and dagger-like, seemingly ready to bite apart anything he wished.

The teacher noticed this student's lack of focus, respect, and care a long time ago but she was helpless against this student. He was the most gifted student in their entire school and no matter what subject he was faced with, he would easily ace it without any trouble. A teacher like herself whose only been working here for a few years couldn't compare to the golden student who could increase the school's image and scores. He even sometimes helps his fellow students study, but it is rumored that he only does this by after being bribed with certain objects he requested. However, that wasn't any of her business as the principal and vice-principal said. "Just don't bother him and do your job."

'I guess it's about time I clean up that fucking beach. U.A.'s Entrance Exam is in 11 months… Midoriya doesn't start his training with All Might for 1 month, so I have plenty of time to take all that delicious exp and materials to get started on making my equipment for the exam and finally getting started on Yuga's quirk and making other equipment for him and Toru. Bakugou gets attacked by that fucking slime guy next month too. I wonder what school they even go to.' Antoine thought before having his concentration interrupted by the sound of the school bell, signaling that it was time to go home.

**[Host has been issued a mission!**

**Save Bakugou as he is attacked by the slime villain, defeat the slime villain before he attacks Midoriya, or help the villain escape from the clutches of All Might!**

**Reward: Varies depending on Host's choice.]**

'Interesting… This system rarely gives out any quests. I guess I have to build something for that slime guy now as well.'

Antoine got up from his seat and met face to face with his two best friends in this world, Invisible girl and Sparkle boy. Although, they look and act a bit differently from their original counterparts. Yuga has beefed up quite a bit to the point that his very feminine looks that's regarded him as the handsomest boy in class doesn't look quite right matched with his muscular figure. If Antoine was to be completely honest, he would say he's rather jealous of Yuga's great muscles. He's definitely on the path to looking like a bodybuilder in the far future. The system doesn't allow Antoine to gain much weight or muscle, forcing him into this forever lean and slim body.

"Bonjour my dear friend Antoine! What shall we do for today?" Yuga exaggeratedly asked.

"I'm going to go take materials to stock up on at that junkyard we used to call a beach."

"Cleaning up the beach? That's not like you at all Antoine. You're hiding something from us aren't you?" Toru pointed out with a smile.

She doesn't look all that different from her original self but her personality has subtly changed by hanging around me and Yuga.

Antoine clicked his tongue.

"What do you mean not like me? I'm all for doing positive and responsible shit."

It was at this line that Yuga started laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh you sparkle bastard. I'm going to be a hero you know. Image is everything." Yuga just turned up his sparkles and laughter even higher to annoy Antoine more.

"The future hero says as he litters on the ground and constantly disrespects everyone he meets."

"I must agree with Toru. Even though you say you want to be a hero, you don't act very hero like at all Antoine."

"What are you fucking idiots talking about? I'm the nicest fucking person anyone could meet. Have you seen my Pokémon team? Their happiness stat is completely maxed out. Don't fucking slander me in public."

Toru snickered while Yuga laughed at Antoine even more. Antoine sighed at their reactions and as they were about to turn the corner, a feminine scream sounded out from an alleyway.

'Hero time! It's time to show these nitwits what a real hero is.' Antoine thought as he dashed off towards the sound.

"Come on! Watch this future pro hero at work!" Antoine said as Yuga and Toru worriedly followed him from behind.

Antoine made it towards the scene of the crime and saw three mob-like gangsters surrounding a defenseless woman. He ran down the alleyway and confronted the 3.

"Hoho. Cease your foul villainy this instant you fucking degenerates." Antoine warned.

The three mooks looked at each other before looking back at Antoine.

"Get out of here you brat before you end up on the local news tonight."

"Underestimating the future #1 Pro Hero? The only punishment for that is DEATH!" Antoine pulled out a golden pistol and fired 3 bullets at each of the criminal's heads.

The mooks tried to activate their quirks in defense, but they couldn't possibly react faster than Antoine's crafted weapon.

**[Changing Toy Glock 17 – Has been modified in a way to allow the user to shoot different ammunition. +15 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**Can rapid-fire all ammunition with a high chance of breaking, Can fire semi-regularly with low chance of breaking, or can fire charged single shots with 20% damage increase but slowed reloading speed and high chance of breaking.]**

Antoine has managed to modified this toy pistol bought from the store into one nearly indistinguishable from a regular gun except way less lethal. It doesn't fire things as fast as a regular gun does, but far faster than the untrained civilian are used to. The three mooks were knocked unconscious by Antoine's spherical bullets that were only meant for causing impact damage and the woman was saved.

Antoine suavely messed with his hair as he moved in on the lone woman.

"Your hero has arrived." He said while putting away his crafted pistol and staring into the eyes of the woman.

She stared at him quite loss at this transition. She looked at the guys who were harassing her and let a breath of relief after noticing that they weren't dead. She then noticed the other two children behind the boy who helped her and finally let her guard down.

"Thank you…"

"Haha no need to thank me, but if you really want to make it up to me you could….."

Antoine was interrupted as Toru stepped in front of him.

"Wow Miss! You should get that wound checked out! Don't worry about us kids here, we'll call the police soon and have these criminals arrested for sure." Tory said while walking with the disorientated woman out of the alleyway and then sending her on her way.

"Hey hey what the hell Toru? I could've just met my future wife and you sent her away?"

"If she was really interested in you, then she'd be no different from a criminal as well."

"Don't underestimate my charms. Even older woman can't help themselves when they see my good points."

Yuga laughed and the Toru ignored Antoine further ramblings as they continued their way to the beach after calling the police. They eventually reached the junkyard that used to be a beautiful beach and Antoine got to work. Yuga started shadow boxing on the sand and Toru played on her phone.

**[Collected 225 lb. scraps, 20 lb. compressor, 1.5 lb. aluminum radiator, 1 lb. of copper, and a pound of insulted wire.]**

Antoine managed to deconstruct a fridge and held himself back from mass collecting the rest as Yuga and Toru are still in view. To spend the rest of his time without look suspicious, Antoine really did start taking certain things apart and as the sun was lowering down, Yuga and Toru said their goodbyes and Antoine wondered why did they even follow him here if they weren't going to do anything but just chalked it up to friends being friends.

After they left, Antoine sent a message to his mom about how he's going to be late and won't be needing dinner tonight and finally let himself run wild. He ran across the beach deconstructing all of the great materials just sitting here for free and effectively told himself that maybe this volunteer work isn't as bad as he thought. Hell if he could level up his skills this easily and gain shit for free without any downsides, volunteer work is the shit. He decided to research some more different types of volunteer work later that night to see if they were similar to anything like this.

*HOURS LATER NEARING MORNING TIME*

Antoine has completely cleaned the beach up and managed to fit all the materials in his inventory and level up his deconstruct skill quite a bit. He should be able to build quite a lot of goodies with all the shit he has now. Once the weekend comes, it's time to go on a crafting spree.

Antoine started heading home and went to bed after eating a late-night hot pocket and brushing his teeth.

*ONE MONTH LATER*

"IT'S BRILLIANT IT'S ALL SO FANTASTIC! MY GENIUS MY WORKS MY BRAIN ALL ME! HAHAHAHAHA!" Antoine shouted after completing his latest creation.

**[Harassing Mini-Turrets – These spherical shaped balls of death have been crafted and uploaded with a recently created AI. This AI allows the turrets to aim and fire at whatever the creator orders them to with lasers. When in standby mode, they look like unassuming metal balls.**

**Every 5 attacks that land on an enemy will increase the mini-turrets damage slightly.**

**It can't take a lot of damage.]**

*BOOM*

The door to Antoine's room was kicked wide open as Toru and Yuga barged into Antoine completely dark room.

"Antoine my friend! We are here to rescue you!"

"We want to know why you have been avoiding us for a whole month!" Toru shouted.

"NO! LET ME BE FOUL CREATURES OF THE LIGHT! I CAN CREATE MORE! I CAN MAKE SO MUCH MORE! GET OFF ME! NOOOOOOOOO!" Antoine shouted in anguish as he was forcefully taken out of the house and in the bright sunny outside world.

"THANK YOU TWO!" Antoine's mother shouted from inside.

They threw him on the ground and his body began shriveling like a dried husk after making contact with the sun.

"Oh dear… How long has he been in there?" Yuga asked.

"He's fine! Don't we have a villain to catch though?" Toru asked.

Antoine suddenly stood up completely fine.

"That's right. I've already sent my bug drones to look all over for where he stays and I managed to find the city. But are you sure you two want to come? This is a dangerous criminal with no qualms about killing us." Antoine asked.

"If I can't even face a small-time criminal, there's no way I can become a Pro Hero…" Yuga said with determination.

"We can do it! It'll be easy peasy." She said while making a peace sign. No one but her could know this though.

"Well alright let's go catch the bus to the next city over and then I'll bring up the feed."

The three wannabee heroes then caught the train for the next city over. Antoine could only manage to find the guy because he sent his new recently made creation to latch onto Bakugou and Midoriya.

**[Robotic Bug – A tiny bug built with a camera, audio device, and a tracker.**

**If used on a higher leveled person it could be easily noticed.]**

Since the villain will target one of them for sure, all Antoine had to do was wait till Bakugou intimidated the shit out of Midoriya the same way he did in the manga and quickly hurry on over to the city to find one of them. The funny thing is, he most likely would've missed out on this event if Toru and Yuga didn't drag him out of his room.

The three arrived in the city and followed Antoine as he headed to the bridge where Midoriya would be heading soon. He started running to try and stay ahead of the plot and his friends kept up with him. It would only take a couple minutes until they reached the tunnel area and they decided to check their equipment. Antoine had everything he needed in his inventory or equipped on his person. He gave Toru a very strong shocking baton incase she somehow got captured and to help out in the battle. Yuga's fighting potential was slightly improved to allow him to channel his laser quirk into his palms but this was all possible only because he gave Yuga a pair of metal gauntlets to wear, similar in appearance to his future hero costume that was strong enough to handle his quirk and fire it. If Yuga wasn't as strong as he was now, his arms couldn't possibly take the amount of recoil the gauntlets give.

This was a problem that Antoine intends to fix in the future but for upgrades for Toru, he was sort of lost. The only thing he could think of was sound-proof boots or shoes. He'd have to think of something for her even if she somehow did fine in the exam.

It was about time for the green-haired protagonist to walk on by. Antoine glared at the absentminded Midoriya while Yuga smiled in his trademark smile and Toru was giving Midoriya a thumbs up, not that anyone but her could know that though.

Midoriya anxiously eyed the three strangers and kept his head down as they stared at him. He tried to walk past them but the tallest of the three stepped in front of him and started grinning with sharp pointed teeth.

"Hey hey hey you fucking blind cabbage. Can't you see me and my friends are busy here? Turn around or take the beating of a lifetime." Antoine threatened as Toru and Yuga surrounded Midoriya from the left and the right side.

Antoine could see the unease and fear settling in on Midoriya's face. He liked it.

"I'm sor- sorry... I'll take another way around.." He said as he slowly started backing away.

Antoine's grin only grew further as he punked the untrained and still weak protagonist into running away. But suddenly Midoriya stopped moving and started pointing behind him while trying to find words to say.

"Look.. Look out!" He ran towards Antoine in desperation.

"You got more guts than I thought." Antoine said while he punched his fist into his palm.

Even though he hates close combat fighting, he can't deny how fun it is when the opponent is weaker. He almost stopped sparring with Yuga after it got to the point where Yuga could nearly best him when he wasn't using any equipment. Even now though, Yuga has improved well enough to face him even when he's using his yo-yo. Not defeat him though because where Yuga doesn't have the mobility to deal with him at mid-range without using his quirk. He can dodge annoyingly well though.

Suddenly Antoine's body was nearly swallowed up by the green slime villain he was waiting on and Yuga, Midoriya, and Toru screamed. Antoine managed to smell the villain in time with one of his new skills gained over the years of leveling his shark quirk. Midoriya managed to clumsily roll himself past the sludge villain and appear behind him safely.

**[Enhanced Smell Lv2 – This skill is a byproduct of your quirk. This skill allows you to have the amazing nose of a shark! If you develop this skill far enough, you could even smell an odorless poison brewed by a master assassin.**

**Can smell 4x better than regular humans.]**

"You dirty sneaky son of a bitch!" Antoine cursed angrily. "Spread out!" Antoine ordered to Yuga and Toru.

Antoine's heart began beating rapidly as his mind quickly started processing itself on what he should do now that he's face to face with a villain.

'Fuck even with the system, I could've been caught by that guy.. I have to be more careful.'

He reached behind him and pulled out two of his crafts. He threw one next to Toru and the other next to Midoriya. The two metal balls unrolled themselves and formed into mini turrets that locked onto the sludge villain.

"What is this!? A toy?! HAHAHAHA!" He shouted before glomping towards Antoine once again. The turrets locked onto the sludge villain and began firing red lasers while Antoine pulled out another invention to dodge the villain.

**[Grapple Gun – This weaponry has a small grappling hook attached to the end and if fired, can shoot the user atop of rooftops with a button. Is durable enough for a person to balance upon.]**

Antoine fired the grappling gun to the roof of the tunnel and narrowly dodged as his turrets shot holes into the slime. Yuga used his new gauntlets and aimed at the criminal and fired along side the turrets while his face strained at the amount of force acting on his arms. The villain shouted in pain as he was consistently hit by the lasers searing through his liquid body. After realizing that this was much more than he bargained for, he quickly tried to escape outside the tunnel. But the only thing waiting for him at the exit, was an electrified baton held by a girl who had no visible body.

"Future Pro Hero Stealth Girl! Here to save the day!" Toru said in her usual happy-go-lucky cute voice.

The sludge villain was effectively stopped after being electrocuted and all his slime pooled together into a small dark green puddle.

"Wow that's a lot of volts Antoine!"

"Can't underestimate villains…" Antoine said while breathing rapidly even though he didn't move around nearly as much as he does when he exercises.

He wasn't alone in his tired state, as both Toru and Yuga were breathing heavily too while a young flabbergasted Midoriya stared at the three as if they were monsters.

"A…A…Amazing…. How… How did you three…" Midoriya wasn't allowed to finish his muttering as a sudden figure burst from the manhole.

"FEAR NOT CHILDREN! FOR I AM HERE!" The protagonist's fate holder yelled dramatically.

"Welcome to the party All Might. Sad to say you came a bit late though. We already handled it." Antoine said casually as he picked up his mini-turrets and hung them on his waist along with his grapple gun. While internally he was fuming.

'How the fuck can I get that buff? Holy shit he's like a walking mass of pure muscle and power. I'm jealous as shit.'

Toru and Yuga appeared on the side of Antoine while Midoriya seemingly had an overload after seeing All Might and fainted. Antoine put the incapacitated villain inside an empty 2-liter soda bottle and the fainted Midoriya on his shoulder.

"Mind taking care of these two for us?" He gave Midoriya and the defeated villain to All Might.

"Wait? What? How did you children take care of that villain?" All Might questioned.

"I'd love to hear the rest Mr. Pro Hero, but we got places to be and staying in this dank stanky tunnel ain't one. See ya around All Might." Antoine said casually as he patted All Might's back and began leaving with his friends.

"Hey! Wait a second children! I'm not done yet!"

"Don't forget to give that guy to the authorities and the kid an autograph. I read that he was a big fan of you." The three left the sight of All Might who was stuck on clean up duty and they immediately started running away while laughing.

**[Mission Completed!**

**Reward: Title: Villain Punisher & Perk: Danger Sense]**

'Whoa let's see my reward! Villain Punisher'

**[Villain Punisher – This title is rewarded after defeating your first villain despite not even being an official hero yet!**

**+10% damage against criminals and villains.]**

'Not bad... definitely useful in the direction I'm headed. I wonder if I saved the villain would I have got something like Hero Foiler or something stupid like that. Heheh. Danger Sense.'

**[Danger Sense – This perk allows you to perceive danger!]**

**User can sense nearby danger and any impending danger towards themselves.]**

'Hoho! A knockoff of Spidey sense huh? I'll take it baby.'

"I can't believe we actually saw All Might!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"He was way cooler than he looks on TV!" Yuga added.

"We were the shit though. We defeated a whole villain together! Can you believe that us three defeated a villain and I managed to record the whole thing!? We're gonna be all over the news in no time." Antoine revealed.

"I was so scared at first!" Toru squealed.

"Yeah.. I can't believe you managed to stay so calm during that Antoine. You didn't look worried at all." Yuga pointed out.

"Heh. How could I the future #1 Pro Hero be scared when facing his first villain?" Antoine bragged. 'I was scared as shit you sparkly fuck. I thought my god damn heart was gonna jump out of my chest. I'm scared of drowning you know. My mom forced me to learn how to swim even if I cried my eyes out saying I didn't want to.'

"Sound like a big bravado even though you just ran like a scared cat." Toru giggled.

"I didn't run! I was just putting myself in a better position to optimize my fighting style."

Toru and Yuga laughed at his explanation while they all slowly stored this experience in their hearts. Antoine noticed Yuga's arms were shaking.

"I'll can make you new gauntlets so that their easier to handle if you want." He offered.

But to his surprise, Yuga refused.

"I will get used to them… and it's a gift from one of my best friends. I couldn't just throw it away. And it could help make my arms stronger." He smiled.

'This fucking sparkle bastard. My heart almost doki doki'd there. Smooth fuck, I'm not a capture target.'

"Do you think uploading that video is a good idea though?" Toru questioned.

"It's too late for regrets. It's already been uploaded. Our rise to herodom will come soon and swift!" Antoine declared as they rode the train all the way home.

* * *

This chapter is super long haha. The next chapter will be another timeskip to the entrance exams. So more skills, perks, equipment i'll have to think of. I even added a bunch of stuff that i barely even used for this time skip! But 10 year is way more than 10 months so, i should be fine. Also i need some ideas for equipment to give Antoine, Toru, and Yuga but mostly Toru.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	6. Entrance Exam!

*SOMETIME LATER*

Antoine was watching the bug he planted on All Might and isn't surprised that the plot still headed in a way similar to the manga. Even though he took away the catalyst that allowed All Might to see how heroic Midoriya was, it seems a totally different villain attacked Bakugou and Midoriya went in to save him despite being quirkless. Ultimately making All Might claim him as his successor as intended. It seems All Might managed to find his bug though after taking Midoriya under his wing and crushed it thinking it was some regular insect probably. Sadly, for the #1 Pro Hero, Antoine still had Midoriya bugged and could still watch the two in the future.

Antoine then began watching the video he uploaded and saw the ever-increasing views despite only being uploaded a few hours ago. He grinned in satisfaction and couldn't wait till the cameras were all on him. But for now, though he'll have to get to work. He has a long couple of months ahead of him to get ready for the entrance exam and his future classmates.

"Let's get started.." He said while walking into his room and closing the door.

*THREE DAYS LATER*

There was a knock at Antoine's door.

"Yeah?!" He yelled over the sound of his blowtorch going.

"We need to talk to you." An unfamiliar voice said.

'What the fuck? Who let this random mother fucker in my house? I swear to god if this isn't an emergency, I'm going to beat this shit out of this guy.'

Antoine put down his work and left his room. He was met face to face with the detective guy who was a friend of All Might and his two friends sitting on his living room couch surrounded by 2 policemen.

"Ah shit.." Antoine swore in regret.

"We'd just like a minute of your time Antoine. Please have a seat with your friends." The detective said amiably.

Antoine disrespectfully dragged himself over to the couch while looking irritated the entire time. His friends worriedly looked at him.

"Is this you three in this video here called "Awesome future pro heroes takes down stupid villain."? One of the police officers pulled out their phone and showed the video.

"Of course it is. If it wasn't why would you even be here?" Antoine responded.

"Can you tell me why you three were fighting against a dangerous quirk using criminal?"

"Did you even see the video? He attacked us!"

"Yeah I see that he attacked you all but the weird thing is.. It seems like you three were strangely prepared for this event. As if you already somehow knew that the criminal would be there.." The detective said.

"I'm always prepared for anything. I'm gonna be the #1 Pro Hero in the future you know. Can't be caught slacking this early. These two are just getting around to it though, but that's more my fault than theirs."

"I see.. So you plan on becoming a hero?"

'This sneaky fuck. Trying to get me to lower my guard with an innocent question from the side. Although I'm just a kid in body, my brain is nearing computer level smarts. You can't manipulate me that easily.'

"Yeah. Now are we done here?" Antoine asked annoyed.

He closed his notebook he was writing in.

"I guess we are. Let's go officers." He said as they started leaving the house.

Antoine got up and locked the door behind them.

"How the fuck did they get into my house?! My parents aren't even home right now!"

"I used the key under the mat." Toru answered.

"Why did you let cops into my home my dear sweet friend Toru?" Antoine asked with rage hiding behind his voice.

"Cops are our allies Antoine! We have to learn to work together with them as future heroes."

"I hate cops. I really hate them. They're nothing more than noisy, lying, selfish crooks! But you're right. I will have to learn to work with them. But I'll still dislike them though."

"Why do you hate cops Antoine?" Yuga asked curiously.

"It isn't as if cops ever did anything to personally hurt me or anyone around me. It's just how I was raised."

"Your parents hate the police?" Toru asked.

"No no.. It wasn't them." Antoine avoided.

"Well. If you ever do want to talk about it we're here to listen.." Yuga said.

"Whoa don't get the wrong idea guys. It isn't some traumatic experience or terrible story. Its just like how a child doesn't like vegetables even though vegetables are good for you."

Toru and Yuga still didn't completely get it but they realized that Antoine wanted to move on to a different subject already. So they respected his wish.

"Alright you two. We're basically going to be superstars once it's time for the entrance exams so be prepared. Also don't forget to come by and get your equipment for the exams before we head there together. I'm basically going to be building stuff for the next 10 months."

"Haiiiii." Toru agreed as she left his house and returned home.

"Don't overwork yourself. I'll definitely call your mom and ask you know." Yuga warned.

"Yeah yeah you Sparkling bastard. I told you already I'm not a capture target. I like women."

"I mean it!" Yuga yelled as he also left.

Antoine returned back to his room after making himself a quick snack and resumed his work.

*10 MONTHS LATER, A COUPLE HOURS BEFORE THE EXAM*

"I'm so excited!" Toru kicked her legs rapidly.

"Not as excited as me. This exam is going to be the easiest shit ever." Antoine said with dark bags under his eyes.

"I've trained hard for this. I can't fail." Yuga told himself.

"What the fuck do you have to be worried about? With the top part of that armor I built you, you better not have any trouble or I'll kick your ass myself."

Yuga laughed. "With or without the guns?"

"Fucking fast snarky bastard…" Antoine muttered as the gang got off the train station and started walking towards U.A.

"Hey Antoine. Are you sure this baton is as strong as you said. It's pretty tiny." Toru asked with the weapon in her palm.

"Of course it is. It's plenty capable of taking out whatever you want. Unless you're trying to take out All Might or something. And just push that button."

Toru pushed the button with her finger and suddenly the baton extended into the size of regular one.

"Whoa!"

"Amazing I know! Give me all the praise!" Antoine said with his nose turned up.

The group eventually made it to U.A and arrived at the gates.

"Hahaha! My grand start! The beginning of the future #1 Pro Hero! Here at the best hero school in all of Japan!" Antoine crazily shouted.

"Let's go!" Toru cheered.

"Aren't you two embarrassed in the slightest….?" Yuga asked as everyone seemed to look at them as if they were a bunch of clowns.

"Heh. As a future hero you can't let other people hold you down. Is a hero truly a hero if he can't even be himself?" Antoine asked.

"I guess not.."

The trio began their walk into U.A. Antoine began glaring at anyone daring to stare him in the face. Yuga put on his classic smile and Toru seemed as cheery as ever.

"U.A. standards have really dropped if they're just letting these weak bastards try out." Antoine loudly antagonized.

Yuga's smile strained slightly at the taunting Antoine was doing.

"I'm starting to wonder if this school is really the best of the best. Hey you there, fucking bird brain. Go try out a different school's entrance exam, I don't think this is the one for you." He said to his future classmate Fumikage Tokoyami.

Antoine was ignored and the boy continued his walk inside the building.

"Antoine could you not…? You might get us kicked out before we even get the chance..!"

"Oh hey it's fucking cabbage head. You guys remember him?" Antoine said walking over to Midoriya.

"Hey Little Green! You changed a bit haven't you?" Toru asked innocently.

"Oh.. hi.." He greeted while slowly taking a step back.

"Let's just go guys we're going to be late.." Yuga said.

"Fine fine you smiling bastard. See you around cabbage head." Antoine and his group left to enter U.A.

"I can't keep letting people intimidate me like that… What would All Might think?" Midoriya balled his fist while staring into the back of Antoine with a new fire in his eyes.

Antoine and his friends were sitting next to each other as the mic hero explained the rules.

"So, we're gonna smash some robots. Sound easy enough." Antoine muttered.

"Or disable them." Yuga added.

"I hope they have an off button somewhere. Then I won't have to use my baton. 😊" Toru said.

The engine legs guy then raised his hand to ask a question.

"There appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villain on this handout when you've said three! Such a blatant mistake, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A. Japan's top academy! We're all here to be molded into the very best model heroes!"

"And you three! Please quiet down! If this is some sort of game to you please leave immediately!" He said pointing to Antoine and friends with a glare in his eyes.

"Hey, you four-eyed shit-cut haired bitch! You picking a fight!?" Antoine yelled.

"Let's settle down kids!" The mic hero said before answering Iida's question. Iida and Antoine then glared at each other before focusing back on Present Mic.

*THE EXAM*

Antoine, Toru, and Yuga were all split up since they all came from the same middle school and were each at 3 different individual sites. Antoine smiled as he looked at his competitors. He was in the same site as Bakugou and some other characters from Class 1-B. He saw Bakugou looking his way and he glared at him. Bakugou glared back and Antoine slowly walked up to him.

"What are you looking at you fucking pipsqueak?" Antoine asked.

"What did you say you bastard?!" Bakugou asked back while creating mini explosions on his palm.

"What is this the fourth of July? If you want to play with fireworks this ain't the place for you kid."

"Looking down on me? I'll kill you!" Bakugou was about to attack Antoine but suddenly Present Mic said something..

"Begin!"

Antoine equipped all of his equipment he had prepared for this test and flew off to gain points.

**[Lasting Jetpack – This shark-themed metal backpack is activated by the two small blue buttons that will activate the jetpack for usage. If the wearer is in a combat situation, Jetpack will sustain fuel longer than usual. Will need to be refueled eventually.]**

Antoine pulled out a small silver pistol and flew all over the battlefield, snatching points and saving people from robots they couldn't possibly handle. His pistol was actually an upgraded version of the toy pistol from long enough.

'A three-pointer shooting missiles huh. This danger is no joke.' Antoine thought as he expertly dodged past the incoming missiles and fired his pistol at the machine. A red laser beam shot out from the silver pistol and caused the machine to explode after being pierced completely through. Antoine began laughing madly as he flew around exploding robots with ease. Some of the other kids even got pissed at him, especially Bakugou who was glaring at him with the fury of gods. Antoine flicked the boy off and Bakugou unleashed a large explosion that completely decimated the three-pointer he was facing.

'Angry are ya? Hehe just try and keep up with me you firecracker bitch.'

Antoine would continue his method of taking points until it was time for the humongous big ass robot to come. Antoine was forced speechless at the immense size of the robot. He would almost even say he was terrified. But he didn't let fear seize him for long. He shook his head and began looking for anyone who needed help, recusing them for extra rescue points and taking out any robots that were left behind. He eventually say that Bakugou noticed what he was doing and was copying him.

"Hey fuck off! These are my points!" Antoine yelled.

"Die!" Bakugou responded as he blasted a defeated robot towards the flying Antoine.

Antoine flew upwards and had half the mind to shoot Bakugou then and there but knew that there were cameras watching.

"Be careful next time Firecracker! You almost hit me!" Antoine warned nicely as he made sure every student managed to got out safely and as Present Mic called for the end of the exam.

"IT'S ALL OVERRR!"

Bakugou was still glaring at him while he landed safely on the ground and grinned. Antoine then left Bakugou by himself.

"This isn't over you Bush headed bastard!" Bakugou cursed behind him.

Antoine smirked.

"That was the guy who helped me out!"

"That was the jerk who kept taking my points!"

"How is that even fair? He just used that equipment to pass! I bet his quirk is completely terrible."

Antoine lived it all up, the hate, the praises, the jealousy, he loved it all! Getting first is definitely a cinch.

"You're welcome everyone!" He shouted and got another wave of various reactions.

*WITH YUGA BEFORE HIS EXAM*

Yuga was wearing a silver-blue armor around his upper body and seemingly anxious about the upcoming exam. He didn't recognize anyone around him and had to rely on himself.

'Antoine believed in me and so will I.'

He clutched his fist and shadow boxed as Present Mic started the exam. Yuga was caught off guard by the abrupt beginning but didn't let it slow him down. He ran ahead of most of the other kids and was nearly taken out by a one-pointer smashing through a wall in front of him. His eyes focused in as he slid underneath the robot and turned around with a quick jab. His fist impacted against the machine and a sparkly light blue laser shot out of his armored fist, piercing the robot and causing it to explode.

"Amazing… I barely felt anything." Yuga said. "I can do this.." He ran to look for more robots and as he did he took them out with laser jabs and straights while taking no damage.

Eventually as the exam continued, Yuga began enjoying smashing the robots a bit too much. Yuga used his armor and fired a laser beam behind him, launching him in the sky. He spotted a three-pointer and didn't want anyone to take it while he was all the way over here. Yuga came crashing down on top of the three pointer's head and punched straight down, lasering a hole through the head of the robot and forcing it to explode and gaining another few points.

Yuga was about to look for more robots to destroy, but then it was time for the 0-pointer robot to appear. As the buildings around him started quaking and falling, Yuga quickly started to retreat along with the rest of the kids and as he was running he began to think.

'Running… What kind of future hero can I be if I run from the villain..? No.. I can do this.. All I have to do is trust in Antoine..' Yuga turned around as the rest of the kids continued to retreat while also looking at him in confusion.

Yuga began channeling his navel laser throughout the entire armor. Gathering more and more energy necessary to defeat this villain. His arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, and all began to hurt as he channeled the energy. Eventually he lost all feeling his arms and found it hard to breathe but didn't give up despite the pain.

'I can't be a coward forever…'

Once it got to the point where Yuga couldn't handle it anymore or he risked wasting all the energy he just gathered for nothing, Yuga's entire figure was sparking in a blue aura. He aimed his stomach at the robot and fired a gigantic beam from his navel belt. The beam was big enough to completely blast a hole through the chest of the zero-pointer. The robot began exploding as it fell backward and Yuga managed to give a thumbs up and a smile before falling over and fainting. His arms were broken, his chest was nearly caved in, his armor shattered into pieces, and his stomach was in disarray.

"What the hell…..?"

"Doesn't that guy know that this is just an exam….?"

"We need to help him!"

Some other test takers went over to help Yuga and were about to take him to the examiners but they were stopped by Recovery Girl. She passed out some candy to some kids by her and looked at the messed up unconscious Yuga.

"What a dangerous quirk you have boy.. Your body still isn't strong enough to handle it." She said before kissing him on the head and having his injuries rapidly heal.

She told them he was fine and they should take him to the examiners.

*WITH TORU BEFORE HER EXAM*

Toru was currently conversing with Midoriya innocently as the boy nervous just listened to the chatting invisible girl. It seems he was still scared of Yuga and Antoine.

"I'm also excited! This exam is gonna be sweet! I can't wait to get accepted here. The top hero school in Japan. Can you believe it!?" Toru excited chattered.

"BEGIN!" Present Mic shouted.

Toru ran towards the city while Midoriya was left behind confused. Toru took out her baton that was gifted by Antoine and once she made it into the city, stripped in a dark alleyway and began looking for points. She saw a lone one-pointer robot just sitting around and got close to it. She searched all over its body for any type of off mechanic and oh and behold there was one! She pushed the button with her baton and the robot deactivated, getting her a single point.

She cheered happily as her quirk would prove useful in this exam since the robots can't even see her. She then began running around dodging quirks, robots, missiles, and more while also deactivating robots. She saw Greeny running around looking lost and wondered what he was up to. But as she was looking at Midoriya, Iida was running straight at her. She quickly jumped out of the way and grappled onto a nearby building with the grappling gun she was also gifted.

Toru searched around and found someone being suppressed by a three-pointer and smiled. She shot her hook at the machine and grappled towards it. Toru hung onto the rampaging robot while trying to gain access to its off button.

"You're shaking a little too much Mr. Robot!" She activated her baton and stuck it into the robot.

The robot was electrocuted and swiftly short-circuited. Toru let off a relieved smile and then hopped off to gain more points while the boy it was fighting was left completely confused. Since none of the robots could see her, Toru was free to move wherever she pleased for the most part. The only thing she had to worry about was avoiding collateral damage and the other kids using their quirks. From time to time she would see other people in trouble and she would secretly give them a hand. She heard from Antoine that there was no way that this exam would just be about destroying robots. It's an exam for future heroes and what are heroes known for? Rescuing! So she went around helping people in trouble and made sure to tell them that Secret Hero: Stealth Girl has saved them so that the examiners wouldn't miss her.

And when it was time for the zero-pointer to come out, she used her grapple hook to get on top of a building and lookout for anymore people needing help. Toru eventually saw a girl trapped under some rubble and was about to go save her until she saw Greeny doing it instead. Little Green jumped up far in the sky and walloped the mess out of the super huge robot.

"Wow! Greeny is super strong!" She exclaimed as the gigantic robot came crashing down along with Greeny.

"Don't worry little green I'll save you!" Toru shouted as she grappled across the otherside of the building and grabbed Midoriya as he was falling.

"Just…. One… Point…!" Midoriya yelled.

"A point? Sure I can give you one!" She grappled onto a one-pointer below that managed to escape destruction and used one of Midoriya's good finger to disable a robot.

"Thank… You… Whoever you are…" He then fainted and Toru was stuck carrying his body.

"Your welcome! What kind of hero doesn't help someone in need?" Her bubbly voice comforting the unconscious Midoriya.

"ITS ALL OVERRRRR!" Present Mic shouted.

Toru looked for some type of person to help Midoriya and saw an elderly lady wearing doctor clothes. She walked over with Midoriya over her shoulder.

"Excuse me! Can you get him some help?"

"Sure sweetie. I'll have him fixed up in no time." Recovery girl kissed Midoriya on his head and his body began healing from the damages it suffered.

The rest of the test takers began leaving to take the written exam. While Toru went back inside the destroyed city for her clothes.

* * *

I wonder how our heroes did on the exam! ;D  
Just kidding. The next chapter will be the mc and friends in their first day of class!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	7. Classes At UA High!

*EIGHT DAYS LATER*

Antoine, Toru, and Yuga were currently on their way to their classroom.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe I'm excited for school!" Toru exclaimed.

"I know how you feel. I can't wait to meet our new classmates." Antoine grinned.

"Please don't cause trouble with our classmates on the first day.." Yuga pleaded.

"You know I'm going to do that right?" Antoine said as he opened the door to their classroom.

Yuga sighed.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES! THE #1 FUTURE PRO HERO HAS BLESSED YOU ALL WITH HIS PRESENCE!" The previously chatting classroom turned completely silent.

"I understand you're all awed! But I'll allow you all to clap once." Antoine said as the entire class was struck speechless.

"I don't think they're planning on welcoming you Antoine." Toru loudly whispered in his ear.

"It's you! From the exam! The vulgar loud delinquent!" Iida pointed out.

"Fuck off ya hard assed geek ." Antoine responded as he swaggered on inside the room with Yuga and Toru behind him.

Iida was astonished at the mouth of his fellow peer and was about to give him a stern talking to about morals, respect, and behavior fit for students of U.A. But it seems another student decided to take over for him.

"You've come to die so soon Bush Head?!" Bakugou said while slamming his palm on his desk.

Antoine looked around the classroom and then dug in his ear.

"What is that trash I'm hearing? Do you guys hear that? It sounds like the sound of someone WHO FUCKING GOT SECOND PLACE!"

"I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" Bakugou yelled as he pounced towards Antoine with his hand stretched out to grab Antoine.

Antoine smiled a smiled so wide it seems like he was hoping for this to happen. Antoine pulled out a silver Yo-yo and flicked it towards Bakugou. The boy sneered as he blasted the toy out the way and continued towards Antoine.

Antoine smiled even harder.

"What's so funny!? You're dead meat!"

Antoine's Yo-yo came returning back towards Bakugou at a speed faster than he deflected it and wrapped him up before he could reach Antoine. Antoine stepped on the captured and helpless Bakugou in triumph.

"I wonder who let this garbage in here? I guess second place really is only this much." Antoine continually mocked the boy whose raged seemingly wanted to swallow him whole, bones and all.

"If you're planning to get expelled on the first day, please continue horsing around." A man wrapped up in a sleeping bag said.

'Aizawa huh.. I can't mess around with him this early in the story.'

"Yes sensei!" Antoine bowed with perfect stature while releasing Bakugou and at the same time he released the boy, leaping towards the farthest seat in the back.

Bakugou immediately leapt towards the direction Antoine went in after feeling the weight on his back disappear but was held back by the teacher's scarf.

"That goes for you too. Settle down or get out." Bakugou's wrath was forced to be suppressed as he returned to his seat and threatened Antoine. He used his thumb and swiped it slowly across his neck before returning his attention to the teacher. Yuga and Toru sat in the seats next to Antoine. Toru didn't seem any different from before they walked in, still excited. Yuga on the other hand, was embarrassed that his best friend got in a fight on the first day of class.

"Seriously..! You had to mock him? You know he has anger problems…" Yuga whispered.

"Shhh. It's time for class Sparkles." Antoine said seriously as he focused all his attention on Aizawa-sensei.

"It took around 2 minutes for you all to quiet down. You all aren't very promising so far." He said bluntly. "I'm your homeroom teacher Shota Aizawa. Not pleased to meet you."

"He doesn't look very impressive, so he has to be good! Right Antoine?" Toru asked. Antoine nodded and softly smiled. She remembered him telling her that appearances aren't everything and the most average or unimpressive people can be the greatest of masters.

"Hurry up and put on your gym clothes and head to the grounds." He said while leaving the room.

"Eh?! Just like that!?" Ashido, the pink skinned girl, exclaimed.

Everyone quickly headed off to put on their gym clothes and then headed on over to the grounds as fast as they could.

"Not bad.. Much faster this time. You all will now be having a quirk test."

"What's a quirk test sensei!?" Toru asked happily.

"The same gym tests you all did in middle school but this time you will be allowed to use your quirks as freely as you wish." He explained.

The class was surprised and quite joyed at this turn of events.

"You. Bakugou was it? Throw this ball using your quirk and whatever else you have, but don't leave that circle. You're still angry about that kid right? Use this to let off some steam." Aizawa told him.

Bakugou sneered at Antoine before stretching his arms a bit and then winding up the ball.

*BOOM*

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted as the ball blasted off into the sky.

"It's important for us to know our limits. This is the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

The class got excited all over again after seeing Bakugou's impressive display.

"What's all this noise..? You all are hoping to become heroes after three years here… and you think it'll be all fun and games?" He asked seriously.

"Since this is just a joke to you all, how about this. The one with the lowest score across all events will be judged hopeless and will be EXPELLED."

'There it is! Haha that's the son of a bitch I know.' Antoine said to himself entertained.

"Welcome! This is the hero course at U.A High!

"Isn't that totally unfair!? It's only the first day! And even if it wasn't it'd still be unfair!" Uraraka yelled.

"Life is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct the unfairness in the world. If you were hoping this would be an easygoing place I'm sorry to tell you that U.A will put you through the wringer. That's Plus Ultra. So do your best to overcome it all."

'Man this is so boring. Hurry the fuck up! I didn't realize this guy was such a fucking chatterbox.' Antoine thought annoyed.

'I'll do my best! I'll become a great hero that will be known all over the world!' Toru thought happily.

'He's right.. I have to do my all..! I will become the model hero that all children can look up to! No matter what.' Yuga thought motivated.

'This will be a piece of cake..' Bakugou thought.

The first event was 50-meter dash. Antoine was up against Midoriya. He grinned evilly.

"Don't choke." Antoine told him.

"Wha?" The starter gun went off and Antoine took off with unnatural speed. Dust came rising from the ground and Midoriya was seen coughing.

"4 seconds. I guess this is what an A- in agility gets you." Antoine muttered to himself after finishing the event.

"4.15 seconds. Whew! I haven't run that fast since that time Antoine made that dog angry and it broke through the fence and chased us." Toru said while wiping away her invisible sweat.

"4.13 seconds… I did well." Yuga told himself.

More events went pass but nothing of importance really happened. Antoine and friends got good scores and it was finally time for Midoriya to go. The boy was really pathetic despite how he should be doing fine in some of these events. Hell the grape guy was doing better than he was. Aizawa erased Midoriya's quirk after he was planning on destroying his hand and gave him a stern talking to before giving him another go at throwing the ball, and just like the manga he used his full power on just his index finger. Impressing Aizawa and not incapacitating himself at the same time. But also just like in the manga, Bakugou realized that Midoriya has had a quirk all along and just has been fooling him this entire time. He charged at the boy like a wild animal and was stopped by Aizawa.

"Second place just doesn't know how to control himself. He's like a wild mutt, how did he even get in here..?" Antoine loudly mocked as Bakugou gritted his teeth in anger.

The rest of the events went on and Aizawa began announcing the final results.

"Your total scores reflect your performance in each of the events. I'm not going to explain each and every one cause that's a waste of time and I don't want to do it. So, here are the final results. By the way, I was also lying about expelling someone." He said while revealing the scores on a hologram.

The class let out a cry of surprise at this reveal and Antoine only snickered.

"Idiots."

"So that's why you weren't worried Antoine. You knew it was a lie all along." Yuga suddenly understood.

"No way. I just knew I wouldn't get in fucking last place." He corrected.

"Anyway. Your documents about the curriculum and such back in the classroom. Look over them."

*RANKINGS*

1\. Antoine Neil

2\. Momo Yaoyorozu

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Yuga Aoyama

5\. Katsuki Bakugou

6\. Toru Hagakure

7\. Tenya Ida

8\. Fumikage Tokoyami

9\. Mezo Shoji

10\. Mashirao Ojiro

11\. Eijiro Kirishima

12\. Kyoka Jiro

Ashido

14 .Minoru Mineta

15\. Koji Koda

16\. Rikido Sato

17\. Tsuyu Asui

18\. Hanta Sero

19\. Denki Kaminari

20\. Ochaoco Uraraka

21\. Izuku Midoriya

*AFTER CLASS*

Antoine, Toru, and Yuga were exiting U.A. together.

"I can't believe our own teacher tricked us like that! I tried really hard in those tests too."

"I was surprised as well. He made me believe I had to give it my all or I'd be expelled."

"You two are as gullible as ever. Even if you guys took those tests without giving it your all, you wouldn't have gotten last place." Antoine reminded them.

Up ahead they ran into Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida who were similarly on their way to the station.

"Hey guys!" Toru greeted.

"Invisible Girl." Iida greeted.

"I wanted to give you my thanks. At the entrance exam for before." Midoriya said.

"No problem no problem. I'm Hagakure. Toru Hagakure."

"I'm Antoine. Antoine Neil." Antoine arrogantly looked down on Iida and Midoriya.

"Yuga Aoyama." He smiled softly.

"You! Neil! Your behavior is completely unbecoming of a student from an academy as prestigious as U.A. High!"

"My behavior is piss perfect. If you have a problem with it, that's just you being intolerant and a little bitch."

"A what!? I..! I…!" Iida was baffled and excused himself from the group.

"Did you really have to do that…?" Yuga asked.

"It's not my fault the guy doesn't have a spine. If a few words are enough to unnerve you, you're definitely not meant to become a Pro Hero."

"Couldn't you just be a tad bit nicer though…" Midoriya quietly spoke up.

"Do you think a villain would be a tad bit nicer Cabbage head? No! They'd stab you in the back and piss on your family's faces. You all should be glad I'm giving you firsthand experience against such a thing." Antoine explained.

"I'm gonna head out too Deku… See ya." Uraraka said meekly as she scurried away.

"Ah wait here I come too..!" Midoriya jogged after her and the three heroes-in-training were ditched.

"Making friends is not your strong point..." Yuga said facepalming.

"I already have the only friends I'll ever need." Antoine said confidently.

"Thanks Antoine!" Toru said happily

"Flattery won't work on me so easily." Yuga said while softly smiling

"It'll work eventually."

*THE NEXT DAY*

"I HAVE! COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might shouted as he entered through the door.

"It's All Might! He's really going to teach us!"

"Hero basic training class is the class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! It also gives tons of credits. But anyway! No time to dally. Today's activity is this! BATTLE TRAINING!" He shouted while doing exaggerated poses.

"And for THAT! You need these! Costumes! Now go change and come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

"OKAY!" The class replied altogether.

*AT GROUND ZERO*

"WHAT FANTASTIC COSTUMES! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU ALL ARE MADE OF! IT'S TIME FOR THE TRAIL OF BATTLE!"

"Wow you look like a total villain Antoine!" Toru pointed out.

Antoine looked completely different from the rest of his classmates. He held a weapon that looked similar to a gun on his waist while a toolbox hung on the other side of his waist. He was wearing a lab coat that most would associate with a scientist and the biggest difference was the 6 metal tentacles attached to his back waving in the air. Two on his upper back, two on the middle, and 2 on his lower back. He even added goggles that made him look quite dastardly.

"What are you talking about you idiot. You're talking about the future #1 Pro Hero you know."

"You couldn't have made a more positive looking costume?" Yuga asked.

"Looks aren't important. Actions are. You bunch of numbskulls." Antoine told them.

"Speaking of costumes, how are your costumes? Any adjustments need to be made?" He asked.

Yuga moved his fancy sparkly robotic armor around and smiled. "It feels great!" Toru was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a belt that had gadgets equipped to it. "Perfect!"

"Good. I had to make some last-minute adjustments thanks to the U.A Development Studio. Do you know what kind of shit they allow you to use to build stuff with in there?! It's going to be my home away from home in no time."

"Now listen up! We will be doing Indoor Anti-Personnel Battle Training! Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. You'll now be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!" All Might explained.

"So, no basic training today?" Frog girl asked.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics!" He answered. "The difference is though you won't be fighting mindless robots."

"What is the criteria for winning?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can't I just blast everyone to pieces?" Bakugou asked.

"Are we going to be expelled if we don't do well..?"

"How are the teams split?" Yuga asked.

"Let the man finish you bunch of impatient fucks." Antoine said annoyed.

"Thank you Young Neil but let's be a bit more respectful."

"I'll try." He lied.

All Might then began explaining the conditions for winning on both sides and then revealed that the teams will be decided by drawing lots.

"Is that really the best way?!"

"It makes sense because Pros usually have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies." Midoriya explained.

"I see. Thank you for explaining."

"LET'S GET TO DRAWING!" All Might shouted enthusiastically.

Once all the lots were picked and someone had a question.

"It says Free on my lot. What does this mean?" Tail boy asked.

"Since there is an uneven number of you all, someone couldn't fit on a team. There was no way around this so I'll just ask.

"Is there anyone willing to take on a team of 3 heroes or villains?"

5 people raised their hands. Antoine, Bakugou, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Toru.

"Fantastic! Who wants Young Ojiro on their team?"

"Us! Us!" Mineta excitedly asked.

"Great! Let's get started then!" All Might said as he dug into the box.

*TEAMS*

Team A =Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro

Team B =Fumikage Tokoyami & Izuku Midoriya

Team C =Tenya Iida & Rikido Sato

Team D =Minoru Mineta & Momo Yaoyorozu & Mashirao Ojiro

Team E =Katsuki Bakugo & Shoto Todoroki

Team F =Asui Tsuyu & Koji Koda

Team G =Yuga Aoyama & Hanta Sero

Team H =Toru Hagakure & Mina Ashido

Team I =Eijiro Kirishima & Ochaco Uraraka

Team J =Mezo Shoji & Antoine Neil

"The heroes are Team E and the villains are Team D! The villain team goes in first! The timer starts in five minutes when the hero team sneaks in, the rest of us will watch via CCTV. You three will need to adopt a villain mind-set! This is practical experience so go all out. Don't hold back! Although I will stop you If you take things too far." All Might explained.

The two teams soon began their battle after the 5 minutes prep time.

"Don't get in my way you mob." Bakugou warned as he was about to go after the trio of heroes solo but Shoto put his hand in front of Bakugou.

"You should step outside.." Todoroki warned back.

"You trying to order me around Icy Hot bastard?" Bakugou glared as he let off some mini explosions on his hand.

"It'll be faster if you do."

"Screw off idiot!" Bakugou said before heading towards the trio of villains.

Team E won the battle despite its shaking combination between heroes and All Might pulled out two more teams. Team A and Team C were pulled out to fight and Team C won as heroes. Then it was Antoine's time.

"Team J are heroes and Team I are villains! Like the rest villains get 5 minutes to prepare and then the heroes will storm in!"

"Finally! It's time to show these damn babies some real heroing. Watch me closely everyone." Antoine said as he and Shoji went off to Ground Zero."

"Do your best guys!" Toru cheered to Team I.

"Please don't overdo it.." Yuga begged.

"You know you look cool as fuck right?" Antoine asked Shoji as they walked to the building.

"Thanks..?" Shoji responded confused.

"If I had the time I'd definitely build a robot based on your design. But anyway, what's your quirk man?"

"Oh.. I can replicate any part of my body through my tentacles." He answered while changing his tentacles into ears, hands, and then eyeballs.

"Ooh that's pretty nice. This'll be easy as shit then. All you gotta do is change them into ears and then locate where the bomb is."

"Yeah.. I guess I can do that. But what about when we get to the nuke?"

"I'll handle that. Just trust me. I'm the future #1 Pro Hero after all." Antoine said confidently.

And the 5 minutes were up.

"Let's go man." Antoine said as he walked through the front entrance. Shoji followed behind him.

* * *

Next chapter will be out monday. Sunday if i'm not feeling lazy.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	8. Battle Trial!

*INSIDE THE BUILDING*

Antoine sniffed the air a couple times and then grinned.

"It turns out we won't need you to use your quirk afterall. I know exactly where they're at. Follow me."

Antoine walked through the halls with Shoji following behind him quietly. Shoji wondered how Antoine managed to find their exact location but decided not to ask. He's seen how the boy acted before and rather not get on his bad side by asking questions not important to the battle.

"We're here. They're up ahead on the right with the bomb. I know you look like a fucking beefcake but just in case can you fight?"

Shoji nodded and Antoine smiled before walking straight in the room where the villains were.

"Surrender now villains or be fucking destroyed to death!" Antoine ordered with his tentacles slowly whipping through the air.

"That's not proper hero behavior…. I definitely have to show him the proper ways of being a hero." All Might muttered.

Kirishima punched his palmed with his fist and smiled.

"Let's see you try Heroes!" He activated his quirk and charged towards Antoine.

"You can go get the nuke if you want Shoji. I'll play with rockhead over here. I need to test a few things out anyway." Antoine told Shouji.

Antoine put his hands on his waist and equipped the gun on his waist. Kirishima focused his sights on Antoine before suddenly changing directions and leaping towards Shoji with a punch. Antoine shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked towards Uraraka.

'This'll be too easy.' He smiled deviously as he looked towards her.

She balled her fist and desperately looked around the room for anything to use. She couldn't count on Kirishima to defend her against both of them. Neither could she allow herself to be useless.

"Here!" Kirishima yelled before throwing random debris from his and Shoji's battle towards her.

"Thanks!" She replied as she got a sudden boost in confidence.

She started touching all the debris around her and as they floated up, she grabbed a larger piece of concrete and swung it, knocking all the small pieces towards Antoine.

"Concrete Slam!" She yelled cutely.

"It's High Noon." Antoine softly said but somehow was loud enough for all the fighting participants to hear and look over.

Antoine rapidly shot all the incoming rocks to pieces and shattered them to dust while also adding in two additional shots aimed at Kirishima and Uraraka. Uraraka couldn't react in time and was shot in the gut by the blue laser beam. She cried out in pain as she was knocked to the floor barely conscious. Kirishima managed to dodge the laser shot in time, but was caught from behind by Shoji who locked him in a bearhug from behind with all of his arms. Kirishima could've sharpened his body a little bit further to free himself but that would include cutting Shoji and he didn't want to take it that far. It wouldn't be manly of him to do such a thing. Besides, Antoine was too far away for him to even stop since he captured Uraraka. This was his lost.

Antoine walked slowly over to the bomb and saw that Uraraka was still trying to continue.

'How cute.' Antoine thought before lowering one of his metal tentacles over her chest with a terrible smile.

"Continue if you want villain. But anymore resistance will only be more painful for you."

He saw a deep look of fear in her eyes and she immediately stopped trying.

"Hey! Don't give up so soon villain! You may have entered the wrong profession if you can't handle a little pain. How pathetic." Antoine spat before suddenly having dust being thrown in his face.

"FUCK! MY FUCKING EYES!" He yelled in pain and tried to clear out his eyes while stumbling backwards. Amidst his eye cleaning session, he managed to catch a glimpse of the shaking Uraraka charging towards him. He knew his metal limbs on his back would definitely protect him but he wasn't sure exactly how it would protect him.

"DON'T ATTACK LACKEY!" Antoine ordered to his arms as he was taken to the ground and mounted. He finally managed to clear out his eyes and saw the girl readying to punch him.

"Villainous scum. Going for the eyes is truly evil."

"Give up!" She yelled.

"Kiss me first." Antoine taunted.

Uraraka brought down her fist to punch Antoine in the face.

'Whoa! I didn't think she'd actually try and hit me! What kind of bloodlust is locked inside this girl!?' Antoine questioned as the furious gravity girl punched towards him.

Antoine caught her fist and threw her off of him easily and followed up swiftly with a kick to her chest as she tried to get up. That attack took her out of the fight as she was barely able to lift her upper body up. Antoine walked over to her and instead of the fear in her eyes he saw earlier, he saw a sad and pained look in her eyes. He would've fell in love if he felt any sort of care for her character in the manga.

Antoine was about to snag the bomb but was blindsided from the side. Kirishima punched him far across the room and Antoine noticed that somehow Kirishima beat Shoji.

"How the fuck did you defeat Shoji?!" Antoine asked angry.

"A man can't just sit by and watch as a woman is in danger." He stood in front of the downed Uraraka. "I'll take it from here. Trust me!"

Antoine rubbed his shoulder while getting more and more pissed.

"I decided to take it easy on you fucking pieces of trash and look where it got me. Holding back is idiotic. Destroying my enemies with all I have is how I should always do things." Antoine walked towards Kirishima.

"Assume original directives Lackey."

"Yes sir." A robotic male voice answered.

Kirishima ran towards the angry hero and punched towards him. Two metal tentacles caught Kirishima's fists. He tried to wrench his hands free but he found that the strength of the tentacles were much more than he could have ever imagined. He put his everything into freeing his arms but the additional appendages didn't even budge. Kirishima didn't give up though, if his arms didn't work he'll use his legs to overcome this. But Antoine already thought of this possibly happening.

Antoine lifted the hardening boy in the air and used another pair of tentacles to grab his legs, rendering all his movements stopped.

"This'll only hurt for a bit. I'm quite pissed you see, please don't take this to heart."

Antoine's last pair of attachments began rapidly punching Kirishima in the chest. He groaned in pain from the attacks but didn't lose his grit. He took the punches like a man and kept trying to free himself despite how hopeless the situation was. Eventually his quirk couldn't handle the force of the punches and his skin turned back to normal. But Antoine didn't care. He was still pissed. His arms reared themselves back in preparation of a slingshot punch and as it was released, Kirishima closed his eyes.

He fainted as a sudden savior appeared. Shoji barely deflected the two tentacles and retreated with the fainted Kirishima. Shoji glared at Antoine who glared right back at him.

"That's enough! You're going too far."

Antoine wanted to get even angrier for this interruption but slowly realized that All Might and the rest of his classmates were currently watching him. He took a deep breath and planned to beat the shit out of Shoji at a later date, but for now he has to somehow salvage this situation.

He put on a friendly smile.

"You're right Shoji. I definitely went too far back there. I'm sorry. Let me help you grab them."

Shoji still had some distrust towards his classmate and picked up both Uraraka and Kirishima together.

"It's fine. I can handle it."

"HEROES WIN!" All Might announced while secretly planning to have a conversation with the Young Neil later.

"I'm sorry for taking this so far you two. You both are my classmates and fellow heroes-in-training, and I acted quite rudely to both of you. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me." Antoine bowed with enough sincerity in his voice, he even managed to get the skill [Acting] for it.

**[Acting Lv1 – You're able to play nearly any character you want! Build this skill up higher to become the greatest actor or manipulator ever known.**

**All interactions will have a 2% chance of the recipient having a positive view of the user.**

**Has a slightly low chance of having people believe your acting.]**

The two injured villians were taken to the infirmary and Antoine was met with some very negative looks on his return. He wouldn't let these kids bother him though. He just grinned and waited for the next people to battle.

*NEXT BATTLE*

Team H vs Team F.

Toru and Ashido were villains while Asui and Koda were heroes.

"I'm going to go all out for this!" Toru excitedly stated.

"Yea! Let's do this!" Ashido held her hand up for a high five.

Toru high-fived her.

"I'll use my acid quirk to make some sticky traps for them. Once they are caught, you can finish them off!" Ashido said as she started using her acids to spray the floor entering into the room.

Toru pointed up top and at the window behind them.

"Good catch! I would've forgot about those entrances if I was by myself hehe."

"Us villains gotta support each other whenever we can!"

"Heck yeah!"

It would be a couple minutes later until the heroes finally found them. The door was kicked open and a sea of crawling bugs charged in. Koda was seen severely shaking as he looked at the bugs while Asui took action. She leapt inside the room towards the nuke as Ashido was busy dealing with the bugs. It seemed as if the heroes would win this quite easily after preparing for any traps in advanced but just as Asui was inches away from the bomb, something impacted against her chest and she was knocked to the floor.

"Huh..?" She questioned before a figure in black turned visible suddenly and shot towards her with a small gun-like object.

The pain in her chest nearly prevented her from avoiding the incoming projectile. She felt like she just ran into a rock full speed and could barely breathe, but she didn't have time to feel. Asui roughly leapt out of the way and tumbled across the room. The projectile she managed to dodge turned out to be a capsule. Inside the capsule was a net that could have easily captured her.

"Ribbit…" She groaned as she looked up and saw the black figure standing over her with the weapon.

'How did she get over here? I didn't hear her footsteps at all..' Asui thought confused.

Asui shot her tongue towards the villain in a surprise attack and hoped to make them back off or capture them but despite her surprise attack, Toru managed to dodge and slam the butt of her baton into the stomach of Asui, rendering her unfit for further combat. Toru then turned her over and arrested her with the capture tape they were given.

"Victory!" Toru said in a bubbly voice.

"Same over here!" Ashido replied in equally happy tone with a taped Koda in front of her.

"The villain team wins!" All Might announced.

Asui was taken to the infirmary while Koda, Toru, and Ashido returned back to the viewing building.

"Excellent work on both sides! It was only thanks to the villain's planning and better skills that they took the victory." All Might said before going on to the final battle.

Team B vs Team G

Midoriya and Tokoyami were the villains and Yuga and Sero were the heroes.

"Let's do our best man." Sero said to Yuga.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "We can do this."

The two heroes entered the building and searched for the bomb together while chatting in a friendly manner.

"I still don't get how you are friends with that Neil guy. You two seem completely different. He's a total jerk and you're pretty cool.

"He has his good points…" Yuga said as they reached the bomb room together.

"I wonder.." Sero muttered.

"I'll handle Tokoyami. You deal with Midoriya." Yuga said as his eyes suddenly turned serious.

"Got it!" Sero ran over to Midoriya and Yuga ran towards Tokoyami who had his quirk ready for battle.

Yuga shifted into his boxing stance and Tokoyami sent his dark shadow at the incoming hero. Yuga weaved from left to right as the shadow claws attempted to grab him. As he was getting closer and closer, eventually Tokoyami used his shadow to return to him and fight against Yuga. But even if they were close to each other, his dark shadow wasn't able to land a hit on the constantly swaying and moving sparkle suited boy.

Yuga finally got into range and sent a right straight towards Tokoyami. Crow head used his dark shadow to block but it wasn't enough because Yuga fired his laser quirk though the fist of his suit and blasted Tokoyami all the way to the wall. Sero was tried to catch the surprisingly nimble Midoriya, who was dodging every tape until Sero decided to send his tape sticking everywhere, trapping Midoriya. He was forced to carefully decide his next moves. If he just haphazardly tried to dodge another attack, he could find himself caught up in Sero's tape quirk.

Yuga noticed that the crow boy's shadow creature has reduced in size as he slowly got up.

'Can't let him recover.. Antoine always said that you should take out your enemies quickly and efficiently.'

A sparkling blue laser shot out from beneath Yuga's feet and shot him towards the still recovering Tokoyami. He struggled to defend himself but managed to use his quirk in time and block Yuga's fist. He was forced to stay on defense as Yuga rapidly punched his dark shadow. Tokoyami groaned in pain and had his concentration cut for a single second and in that second, Yuga shot himself to the side of the shadow creature and punched it into Tokoyami with a laser beam along with his punch.

Tokoyami was down for the count and Sero finally managed to capture Midoriya who still couldn't regulate his quirk in percentages yet.

"Heroes win!" All Might announced.

All Might and the students then left Ground Beta.

"Well done everyone! No serious injuries were had, you all had great teamwork! You all did splendidly, considering this was your first training exercise!" All Might congratulated. "Now I'm headed to give Young Uraraka, Kirishima, and Asui their evaluations. Change out of those costumes and head back to the classroom!" He dashed off.

*IN THE CLASSROOM*

Antoine clicked his tongue.

"What you did was completely uncool dude." Kaminari said.

"That was messed up." Jiro added.

"A complete lack of respect and care for our fellow peers." Iida said.

"Unless you all want your asses to be sent to the infirmary next, fuck off and quit bothering me." Antoine said annoyed.

Kaminari and Jiro walked away while Iida refused to be threatened.

"If your behavior doesn't improve, I will be forced to have a talk with the teachers. I'm sure nearly everyone in the class would be pleased to support me in my argument about having you out of Class 1-A."

'Can he do that?' Antoine thought.

"Can you do that?" Mineta asked.

'Maybe I'll have to reign myself in a bit. It's too early to run into problems here. I'll have to make some more allies and act a bit friendlier if I want it to work. How fucking annoying. I'm going to kick this fucker's ass one day.' Antoine promised.

"I'll think about it." He replied as classes came to an end.

Him, Toru, and Yuga left the classroom and started walking home together.

"Class was fun today!" Toru happily said.

"It was. Even though I barely managed to use my costume completely, I had a lot of fun using it. I didn't even feel sore afterwards!"

"Eh. Our classmates are a little too weak. So, it'll be awhile before you two can fight or practice to your full potential. Unless you two are going against me or each other."

"What about the teachers?"

"Of course you'll need your full strength against the teachers. They aren't Pro-Heroes for nothing you know. Don't look down on them."

"Hehe…. You got your butt kicked today." Toru giggled.

"Mr. Never Underestimate Anyone." Yuga laughed along with Toru.

"Shut up you assholes. I'm human too you know! We all make mistakes."

"Yeah but you always talk about not underestimating people and look what you did today."

Antoine sighed.

"Yeah. I got fucked today. I should've just shot them and grabbed the nuke."

"Butttttt" Yuga annoyingly dragged.

"I underestimated them and intentionally dragged on the fight. I get it okay! I know what I did wrong already."

"We have to know that you know your mistakes. We're your friends Antoine. We can't have you going down the wrong path."

"I kinda think he's already on a wrong path! His mouth hasn't changed since we were children!" Toru giggled.

"My mouth is perfectly fine. Languages have words for a reason, and I'm using them as they were meant to be used am I not?"

"Of course you would have an excuse even for your bad mouth." Yuga said as he and Toru laughed again.

"I'm the #1 future pro hero. I have to be prepared for anything you know. Even if it's about myself."

Antoine and friends were about to leave U.A. grounds but suddenly Antoine felt a hand on his shoulder. He instinctively reached into his pocket and further into his inventory to pull out a weapon but stopped himself as he heard whose voice it was.

"BOY! I must say, I came out here to give you a stern talking to about your treatment of your classmates and general behavior overall but it seems it wasn't needed! I heard about your heartfelt apology from Young Kirishima and Uraraka and hearing you talking to Young Hagakure and Aoyama made me know you definitely can achieve greatness! I believe you already know what you need to improve on and I won't keep you further!"

"Yeah. I do.."

"Farewell students!" All Might waved before dashing back inside the building.

"How annoying…" Antoine said with a small smile showing up on his face, causing both Toru and Yuga to smile as well.

"Having the All Might as a teacher is the coolest thing ever." Yuga admitted.

"He's great!" Toru supported as the group got on their train and went home for the night.

* * *

Hoho.. Did our mc actually decide to change for the better?! Will he listen to the advice of his close friends and to the words he always preaches? Or will be continue in his ways stubbornly and not grow and change at all as a person?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	9. The Villains Attacks!

*THE NEXT DAY*

Antoine was currently building various objects in a sort of crazed and desperate state. Yesterday, after telling his friends goodbye, Antoine screamed out in a rage.

"THE FUCKING VILLAINS ARE GOING TO ATTACK TOMORROW AND I HAVEN'T PREPARED SHIT FOR THEM!"

Antoine hurriedly got back on the train and returned to U.A and was strangely not confronted or impeded in anyway on his journey to the development studio. So, he's been holed up in here using his system and the various tools, materials, and machinery to craft many many items to aid him in this upcoming dangerous plot arc. He didn't know how much plot armor would be around to save him or those around him and didn't count on it for support. He would make sure he stays alive and hopefully his friends too.

At first he spent most of his time crafting defensive or mobile items and then stuffing them into his inventory once he tested them out properly but then as the sun was rising he figured he had enough defensive or supportive items. Why not make some more offensive crafts? He has a couple more hours until class starts and he texted his parents that he would be over Yuga's house till morning.

"Hehehe… I'll teach you villainous fucks to mess with the future #1 Pro Hero's training exercise.." Antoine creepily muttered as he continued crafting till it was time for class.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training. I've looked over your grade and evaluations." Aizawa looked around the classroom for someone.

The classroom door slid wide open.

"I'M HERE DON'T START CLASS WITHOUT ME!" Antoine yelled haggardly.

He had dark bags under his eyes. His afro was a complete mess and made him look like a bum under the bridge. He had the stank of oil and other such metallic smells on him as he walked to his seat completely oblivious of his appearance and affect on the other student's nostrils. Parts of his uniform was singed and wrinkled.

"Nice of you to join us Neil. I'm not sure what horrific accident you ran into this morning but don't let it happen again. We were just talking about the battle training exercise from yesterday. Neil. Learn to use the appropriate amount of force when going against classmates."

"Huh? Oh yeah that. Sure." He said barely awake.

"Now onto homeroom business. I apologize for the sudden announcement… But today you'll pick a class president."

The students' tense faces relaxed in relief.

"Phew! I thought there was going to be a pop quiz…"

"Me too! Why'd he have to say it like that?"

"Hey Antoine, what'd you stay up building to look like that?" Yuga asked, clearly aware of what brought upon this state.

"A lot of shit…" Antoine grumbled while closing his eyes and laying his head down on his desk.

"Anything for us?" Toru asked.

"A few…"

"I can't wait!" Toru excitedly shook.

While the three were conversating, the rest of the class were getting excited all over becoming the class president.

"I wanna be a leader!"

"The position was made for me."

"I wanna be president! Lemme do it!

"I'd like to do it."

"In my rule, girls will have to show 30 cm of thigh!"

Iida shut down their excited yapping.

"Quiet down everyone! Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility…! But ambition does not equate to ability! This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents. If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion…. That our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"Just fucking vote who you want as president already and shut the fuck up." Antoine sleepily yelled.

Everyone glanced at the back of the room to see a smiling Toru and an embarrassed Yuga. (Not that anyone could see Toru smiling.)

"Despite his coarse, rude, and unnecessary language he is correct! Let's get to voting." Iida agreed.

Everyone began choosing who they wanted as president with the exception of Antoine who was soundly sleeping with drool leaking on his desk. The voting went the same way it did in the manga and the rest of the class went to lunch right after. Antoine was dragged along to the lunchroom by Yuga who dragged him by the back of the shirt and Toru being amazed at Antoine's deep sleep.

"Say ahhhh." Toru happily asked while feeding the sleeping Antoine who was somehow still capable of listening to directions.

Antoine opened his mouth and bit down, accidentally taking the metal fork along with the pieces of steak. He crunched and swallowed the meal before opening his mouth again.

"Uh… Can he digest metal…?" Yuga asked worried.

"He'll be fine…" Toru hoped as she grabbed a spoon and began feeding him rice and being more careful this time around.

*WREEEEEEEEE*

The alarm went off.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION." The robotic voice informed.

Antoine continued to sleep peacefully as if the insanely loud alarm was nothing more than the blowing wind on a nice spring day.

"Antoine! We have to go!" Yuga said while shaking him.

"It's nothing. Fuck off.. Let me sleep some more." Antoine murmured.

"I'll get him! Let's go!" Toru decided as she lifted Antoine over her shoulder and began evacuating with Yuga.

Antoine groaned in annoyance while still sleeping. The situation played out exactly like the manga did with Iida managing to calm everyone down and the alarm was just the reporters who managed to get in thanks to the villains destroying the gate. They returned to the classroom a little time after with Antoine still sleeping.

"Now for today's basic hero training… This time All Might, myself, and one other will supervise." Aizawa announced.

'Must be a special type of hero training if three Pro Heroes are needed..'

'Sounds exciting!'

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to floods. It's rescue training!" Aizawa said while lifting a tiny card that said RESCUE.

"Rescuing huh.. I'll need to pay attention to this lesson closely. I don't see how my quirk could help me aid in fires or floods." Yuga said.

"Hehe. I'm clueless too." Toru agreed.

"My quirk wouldn't be much helpful in a flood." Iida said to himself.

"I hope I can rescue a girl with a nice chest." Mineta dreamed.

"Pipe down. I'm not done yet. It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready." Aizawa told them.

*AT THE BUS*

Antoine was now fully awake and currently wearing his hero costume seemingly gotten an upgrade. His appearance was now back to its usual luster and not the horrid state from this morning. The tentacles were still 6 in quantity but outwardly only seemed to have gained a color change. They were dark sliver previously but now light blue and had shark faces painted on near the ends. The tips of the metal arms are based on the jaws of a shark with sharp pointed teeth opening and closing on their own as they slowly moved through the air. His lab coat hasn't changed much except with some additional pockets up and down on the sides. The toolbox was drawn with a shark face on it while also looking bigger. The laser pistol was missing and now a golden revolver was seen in its place along with a spherical grenade made to look like a pokeball and a gilded or golden yo-yo.

"Any problems so far?" Antoine asked his two friends who he also made sure to help survive this upcoming attack.

"No problems here." Yuga responded in his armor that sparkled even more than his last one. The armor seemed to have toned down and slimmed a bit to fit Yuga's figure more tightly.

"A-Okay!" Toru cheered in her black skintight suit that transformed into her regular school outfit.

"Nice costume." Kirishima said.

"Hm? Yours isn't bad. I like the demolition look it gives." Antoine stated.

"Haha really? I chose it to make me look manly and tough!"

"Everyone on the bus in an orderly fashion!" Iida ordered as it was time to get on the vehicle.

The students got on the bus and everyone was basically sitting face to face with each other with the exception of a few students in the back.

"I generally say what's on my mind Midoriya." Asui said aloud.

"Oh?! What is it Asui?"

"Call me Tsuyu." She told him. "Your quirk resembles All Might's."

"R-R-R-R-Really?! Nah. I mean, I…" Midoriya stuttered.

"Hold up Tsuyu, All Might doesn't get hurt, though. They're already different in that way." Kirishima said. "But that sort of simple strength-enhancing quirk Is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" "Not like my hardening, It's good in a fight but real boring."

"Your quirk is already pretty good though. You can be a pro hero easily with it."

"But heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!"

"Popular appeal doesn't matter. As long as you can stop villains and help people that's all that matters." Antoine added.

"Tch. Like anyone would want to be saved by you." Kaminari replied.

"People would even ask the devil himself to save them if their life was in danger. I'm not saying I'm the devil but I am saying that that future #1 Pro Hero will become famous regardless of his behavior."

"So you're aware that you act like a total jerk?" Jiro said.

"As much as you're aware that I wanna smash Froggy over here." Antoine pointed to Tsuyu.

"Smash me?" Tsuyu asked bewildered while Yuga's face reddened and Toru giggled.

"You'll understand later but you get my point right?"

"It sounds like you don't think anything is wrong with how you act." Yaoyorozu spoke up.

"The real problem are those huge tits you're showing off to the entire class. You think that's proper hero attire?" Antoine grinned as Yaoyorozu's face reddened. Mineta secretly gave him a thumbs up.

"This…! This is to support my quirk! I'm not doing this to please anyone!" She fiercely rebutted.

"Ahuh.. Keep telling yourself that Big Tits."

The bus soon arrived at the training site and everyone got off the bus and went inside.

"Welcome students! Over there is the flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone, etc. Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it… The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"Astronaut Hero…" Antoine muttered.

"That's Space Hero, Thirteen!" Midoriya shouted. "He's a gentlemen hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!"

"Cool!" Toru cheered.

"Before we get started. I have one or two points. Or three. Maybe four." Thirteen went on. "As I'm sure many of you are aware… My quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear anything apart. Its power can easily be used for villainous intentions and I have no doubt that there are some among you with similar abilities." He droned on and on.

Antoine was already bored. He let Thirteen's words enter one ear and exit the other. He started looking at his respective female classmates' bodies and began thinking.

'I definitely gotta hit one of these girls. My top target is Tsuyu. She's the one I wanted to smash the most back in my old world. Second is Jiro because punk chicks are one of the hottest types of girls there are. Even if her body isn't much, she still takes second place. I'm not a fan of big breasts all that much anyway. Ashido would have surely taken second place if she didn't have that scary ass acid quirk but the pink skin thing is a definitely plus in my book. But what if she accidentally leak acid during sex or something!? That's my everything down there! Nope. Too risky.'

Antoine was pulled out of his thoughts by the class suddenly clapping for Thirteen.

"HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa yelled seriously.

'Here we go…' Antoine took a deep breath as he took his golden revolver out of his holster and into his hand.

"Huh?"

"What's going on sensei?"

"THIRTEEN! PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

"Whoa! A sudden lesson huh sensei?" Toru asked excited.

"DON'T MOVE! THOSE ARE… VILLAINS!" Aizawa explained.

The villains began pouring inside the training ground through the purple fog. Antoine started loading specially crafted bullets into his revolver's chamber.

"I wonder if some dead kids will bring All Might here..?" The leader of this entire assault asked.

"Villains!? No way!"

"What villains would be stupid enough to attack a school for heroes!?"

"Are the sensors down!?"

"It must be one of their quirks.." Toru pointed out.

"Thirteen! Began evacuation and try to contact the school! Kaminari try using your quirk to signal for help."

"Got it!"

"But Sensei! You can't fight them all alone! A head-on battle isn't…"

"No good hero is a one-trick pony. Thirteen! Take care of them." He said as he leapt off the stairs into the horde of villains.

As Aizawa was fighting the villains down below, one of them managed to get past him by teleporting atop of the stairs.

"Greetings. We are the league of villains. Forgive our audacity, but… today we've come here to U.A. Highschool this bastion of heroism… To end the life… of All Might, the Symbol of Peace." He politely announced. "We were under the impression that All Might would be here today but… it seems his schedule was revised? But it doesn't matter I suppose… My role in all of this stays the same." The purple fog figure said as he was simultaneously attacked by three heroes-in-training.

Bakugou, Kirishima, and Antoine attacked. The two close combat fighters rushed him while Antoine fired in between the metal plates around his neck. The metal plates hurriedly rose up and the bullet slipped through the fog, missing the villain.

"That was rather close… Too close.. I guess I shouldn't underestimate you children. You are the golden eggs of this school…"

"Both of you get back! Quickly!" Thirteen ordered.

"BEGONE!"

The purple fog expanded and tried to cover every student. Antoine could've escaped with one of his new devices, but he would be missing out on testing his new creations in real combat if he didn't let himself be teleported. Even if this choice was insanely dangerous, the rewards to come out of it had to be just as equally as great. Yuga on the other hand, shot off into the air by shooting lasers from the bottom of his suit's feet and escaped the fog. Antoine couldn't see what happened to him as he was transported into an area filled with buildings on fire. He looked around and saw Ojiro with him.

"So I'm with you huh?" Antoine said as villains slowly appeared in front of them.

"Yes. Are you okay?" He asked.

"If you got time to worry about me, you can start dealing with these villains. I don't think they're willing to wait any longer."

He nodded before charging into the group of villains and attacking. Antoine rapidly fired 5 shots from his revolver, knocking out 5 villains via hard impacts to the skull. He quickly reloaded the gun as some of the villains split their focus on him and the others on Ojiro.

"Heh. This would be better if I wasn't in this fucking hot ass burning city." Antoine said as he fired 6 green bullets.

The bullets painfully knocked into the skulls, throats, groins, and other weak points of the evildoers and either knocked them unconscious, took them off their feet, or halted them briefly, but then the bullets began bouncing off the flaming buildings and the ground itself, aiming for the bad guys all on their own.

"These are my ricocheting bullets. They can do enough damage to crack bone, but the special part about them is when they bounce off a surface, they increase in speed. And can you guess how hard they'll hit after bouncing this many times?" He asked as the bullets reached a speed fast enough to become a blur at this point.

The villains cried out in pain and agony as they dragged their limping limbs to try and escape.

"Hey don't run! Weren't you guys going to torture and kill us!? COME BACK! I STILL A FEW MORE THINGS TO TEST!" Antoine yelled as he fired some blue colored bullets in the sky. The additional bullets that were fired into the air arched and redirected themselves towards the fleeing villains.

"Those are my homing bullets. They're a bit stronger than the ricocheting ones because these are meant to incapacitate on a single bullet instead of hit and comeback even stronger." Antoine happily explained as the cries and shouts of pain and anger continued in the flaming city.

"IT'S ALWAYS HITTING MY LEG! IT'S THE SAME SPOT EVERY FUCKING TIME!" a villain angrily cried out before screaming as one of the bullets hit his leg again and an audible snap was heard as he fainted.

Ojiro swiped a villain off their feet with his tail and smashed down with his foot atop their chest. He heard another one coming from behind him and swung his tail and smashed them into one of the burning buildings. An agile villain appeared above Ojiro and tried to stab him from above.

'Darn.. I can't possibly defend this in time….' Ojiro cursed as he was currently dealing with another villain who wasn't as weak as the others. He tried to position himself in a way where he wouldn't be injured fatally or majorly but it turns out it wasn't even needed. One of Antoine's bouncing bullets smashed into the side of the agile villain and the back of the skull of the stronger villain, fracturing their skull and ribs simultaneously and saving Ojiro at the same time.

"Thanks!" Ojiro called out as he fought more villains.

"I might have forgotten to mention that I added a small homing feature to aid the ricocheting bullets." Antoine grinned as more and more villains were taken out by his creations and soon he and Ojiro were all alone.

'Ooh I leveled from that.. Using my crafted creations and testing them on the field gives a bigger exp boost than just creating them. Now that this place is done, it's time to move on to the next.' Antoine decided.

"You know the way back don't you?" Antoine asked.

He nodded while sweating heavily and breathing a bit raggedly.

"Good. Then you don't need me here." Antoine said as he scaled one of the buildings on fire with his metal arms and reached the top. He pulled out something he built this morning and grinned in its glory.

"The Shark Glider!"

**[Shark Glider – This strangely designed hoverboard has been crafted in image of a shark. Flying speed is increased by 25% when chasing foes. When ¼ of the glider is covered in blood, it shifts into overdrive. Speed is increased by 65% percent and defensive capabilities are increased by 30%.]**

Antoine pulled out the shark glider from his inventory and got on top of the slightly hovering board. He locked his feet into the device, so he wouldn't somehow fall off and started it up. The board made a whirring noise as it rose higher and higher and then it blasted forward.

"I'll try and help whoever I see first. Toru and Yuga should be fine unless they somehow managed to meet up with the Nomu, Tomura, or Kuro. Then I'll have to hurry.. Can't play around…" Antoine decided as he flew across the rescue area.

* * *

Will Antoine's intense preparation be enough to ward off the villains attacking the school!? Will the plot really remain the same as it did in the manga and anime?! We'll find out tomorrow or later on tonight cause fuck i'm tired.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	10. The Villains Attack Part 2!

"Seems like we got teleported in the collapsed zone." Toru pointed out to the two boys.

"We gotta find a way back! To help out everyone else." Kirishima said.

"I'll kill that purple misty bastard!" Bakugou roared as the trio was suddenly greeted by an influx of villains swarming into the room with weapons.

Toru's black bodysuit transformed itself into her gym uniform and she pulled out her baton. Toru cartwheeled over to the first mooks coming into the room and kicked him in the face, knocking him and the rest of the villains behind him down.

"This might hurt a bit." She said cutely while placing her baton on the torso of the guy she kicked and pressed a button.

*ZZZZZZTTTTT*

The villains were collectively electrocuted with the exception of 2 electric based quirk users. One seemed to have gotten stronger and the other one was completely unaffected by her baton. The one who got stronger pounced at her with his hands outstretched. Toru wasn't particularly worried but the two boys behind her were. She jumped out of the way as Bakugou and Kirishima simultaneously attacked the incoming brute. Bakugou used his quirk and blasted him in the face as Kirishima used his hardening quirk and punched him straight in the stomach from below. The last mook realized he was outmatched and began to flee as the other electric villain was knocked out.

Just as the final villain was about to turn the corner and make his escape, he was shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Toru placed the black pistol back in her pocket while Kirishima looked at her in shock. Bakugou gave her a strange look as if he was impressed but didn't want to show it or say anything.

"That was a close one! He almost got away from us."

"That was awesome! You handled those guys so easily!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Hehe. It wasn't much." Toru giggled.

"I could've handled it just as easily." Bakugou stated.

"I'm going to go help the others!" Toru stated as she walked towards one of the open windows and was about to leave.

"Wait! I'll come with. I'm worried about the others too." Kirishima said.

"Sure! You can come but I won't wait up on you! See you guys later!" Toru waved goodbye as she grappled from building to building and eventually out of the collapsed zone.

"It's time for the debut of Stealth Girl! The sneakiest and most helpful hero there is!" Toru happily exclaimed as she eventually reached the border of landslide zone and seeing an icy aftermath.

The villains were all trapped in ice and Toru saw one of her classmates. It was the boy that Antoine said was close to being the strongest in the class. He listed himself first if he had time to prepare but if he was caught really off guard he would claim himself as fourth strongest in the class. She asked him where she was on the ranking list and he said if she had her equipment better than a majority of the class that isn't part of the top. This only confused her more. How was she suppose to know who is part of the top? But Antoine never fully explained to her where exactly she laid on the scaling and she didn't push the issue.

It doesn't matter whose the strongest or weakest to her. Toru would help and work along with anyone. She's going to become one of the greatest heroes of all time! Strength isn't everything for a pro hero.

"Need some help?" She asked Todoroki.

She could tell the boy was surprised by her. His eyes slightly widened before returning back to his neutral looking face.

"You…"

"Call me Toru!" She answered upbeat. She noticed the boy either had troubles socializing or just didn't bother. That's not a good trait for a future hero.

"I'm returning back to central plaza. I've gotten everything I need from here."

"Alright then. See ya!"

Just as Todoroki was walking back, one of the frozen thugs broke out from his ice and kicked towards Toru.

"Watch!..." Todoroki yelled with ice forming towards where Toru was and abruptly stopping just like his words as Toru somehow managed to swing the villain's foot over herself and slamming him into the ground. Todoroki was speechless as he saw the petite invisible girl somehow slam that beast of a man into the ground. She didn't let up though, as soon as the man was slammed on the ground Toru followed up with armlock that caused the giant of a man shout out in pain. He tried with his much larger strength to lift the girl but just as Toru felt she was getting lifted off the ground, black gloves manifested around on her hands and.

*BZZZZZZZZZZT*

The giant mook was unconscious as Toru got up and off his smoking body. She smiled.

"Trying to sneak attack Stealth Girl? That's not the smartest of choices villain!" She clapped her hands off as her hands turned invisible again and the gloves disappeared. She noticed Todoroki was still standing there watching her.

"Weren't you on your way to the plaza?" She asked.

"Oh.. Yea. See ya.." He said absentmindedly before walking away and unfreezing all the goons.

Toru then went off to the other disaster sites to see if anyone else needed help.

*WITH YUGA*

Yuga was far in the sky as some of his classmates were transported by the teleporting villain. He dove straight down towards the purple figure and he looked back at him. Yuga felt scared all the way to his bones as he stared into the yellow eyes of the villain.

'I can't let him get to me… Antoine wouldn't lose himself.. He'd probably swear at the villain and curse his entire generation before admitting defeat..' Yuga's unconfident face slowly transitioned into a slightly more confident one.

The gaseous villain created a portal in front of himself as Yuga was close to reaching him and Yuga threw out his left hand and blasted himself to the side by shooting a laser to his left, avoiding the portal and then blasting around the villain and with a third laser, shooting himself towards the man. The man could barely react as the lasers were flying all around himself but didn't lose himself as the boy blasted a sparkly blue laser straight through his gaseous form.

"It's that bracer! There's no way your quirk could make you teleport others and be completely intangible." Yuga realized as the villain's purple fog exploded from behind him, intent on swallowing Yuga whole.

"Boy! Get back!" Thirteen said as he wanted to use quirk. Yuga didn't argue with the Pro Hero and with two laser beams out of his back, shot out of the fog and landed next to the rest of his classmates.

He was starting to feel the strain on his body after using that many lasers consecutively. But he could still go on. He wasn't hurting yet.

"Class President!" Thirteen yelled.

"Yes!" Iida responded.

"Your job is to run back to the school and report on what's happening. One of these guys are interfering with the school's system and we have no way of contacting the outside."

"The Class President can't very well abandon his class.." Iida tried to refute.

"He said go out the emergency exit! There are alarms on the outside, which means that these guys must only be causing trouble in here!" Sato, the sugar quirk guy, informed.

"So if you can make it out, they can't follow you! Shake off that mist man with that speed of yours!" Sero, the tape quirk guy said.

"Please. Use your quirk to save us all!" Thirteen finished.

Iida finally relented and began running to the exit as Thirteen stood off against the warping villain. But the fight with these two wasn't long as Thirteen got caught by his own black hole quirk and was nearly killed! This allowed the misty villain to deal with the fleeing Iida. He leaped towards the exit to block the running Iida.

"I won't let you!" Yuga shouted as he shot lasers out of his feet and punched the villain's bracer upward into the sky. As his fist made contact with the metal object, a sparkling blue laser shot out from his fist soon after, knocking him even farther into the sky.

"It's game over…." He muttered as Iida made it outside and ran to call for help.

Yuga looked up and saw that the villain was gone.

"Help is on the way…" Uraraka said relieved.

"Nice going Aoyama!" Sero said.

"Yeah that was pretty amazing." Sato added.

"Thanks.. But it isn't over yet. We still have to help the others." Yuga replied.

Yuga and the other students who weren't transported went over to see how Aizawa was doing.

*WITH ANTOINE*

"COME ON! COME ON! YOU CALL YOURSELVES VILLAINS WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN DEAL WITH A FEW EXPLOSIVES?! AHAHAH COME ON!" Antoine yelled as he flew around on his glider, throwing special grenades down below as Jiro, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu fled.

The villains ran around the mountain zone in a mass confusion, panic, and fear. All types of explosions ran out. Grenades that explode in a blast of fire than caused some of the thugs to be lit on fire, grenades that electrocuted anyone near them into an unconscious smoking heap, grenades that exploded into a swarm of tiny robotic spiders that shot tiny laser beams and exploded if they latched onto them, and even bombs that exploded into a green cloud of smoke that made some of the mobs burst into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

"Anyone with a ranged quirk SHOOT THAT FUCKING BRAT IN THE SKY!"

"JUST TRY AND HIT ME YOU FUCKING BUMS! I'LL BLOW YOU APART! HAHAHA!" Antoine retorted back as his metal tentacles, now in gripping form, wielded guns and shot at the mooks below.

It wasn't long until all the villains were rendered incapacitated by Antoine's mass weaponry and robot army led by the AI he created named Lackey. Antoine flew down to his rescued classmates.

"ARE YOU CRAZY MAN!? YOU COULD'VE BOMBED US TOO!" Kaminari shouted as he shook Antoine's collar.

"Yeah that was completely dangerous! What were you thinking!?"

Antoine glared at the boy and he suddenly got his nerves back in order. He let go of Antoine, neatly fixed his lab coat back up, and then stepped back.

"Good. There won't be a next time you know. I made sure to throw them in places where you guys would only be minimally hurt or not hurt at all. If you don't trust me or don't believe me, I don't give a shit. But do realize that I could've just flown over and left you three to defend for yourselves." He grinned.

"Thank you.. even though your way of saving us wasn't comforting or would be recommended in the slightest, I won't be stubborn and not admit that you didn't save us. Just next time do it in a more normal way please." Yaoyorozu said maturely.

"That's much better. Now do you want to walk or fly?" He asked.

Kaminari shook his head rapidly while Jiro and Momo agreed. Antoine grabbed the girls with his metal arms and shot off into the sky towards Midoriya's zone. The main event was happening soon. He hoped his friends were alright. Momo and Jiro started screaming as he was flying through the air and eventually hung onto his arms like frightened cats.

By the time Antoine managed to get to the main fight, Aizawa was already fighting Tomura.

"Shit… Shit… Shit… I gotta hurry." Antoine said as he flew straight towards Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta. He grabbed the three in his metal arms without their consent and flew them away to a safe distance.

"NEIL!" Mineta shouted, nearly distracting Aizawa who looked away from his battle for a second and almost got his arm disintegrated by Tomura. He kicked the villain to the ground as Antoine managed to get the 5 of the students to a safe distance.

"Next time Grape Boy don't yell our position to the dangerous villains who don't mind killing us." Antoine told him.

"Sorry…"

"I'm going to help Aizawa-sensei. And no, I do not want any of you coming. You'd just be a bother because of how weak you all are. Except Cabbage Head but I heard about his quirk's kickback. Jump in if you think one of our lives is in danger, the rest of you don't get involved unless I tell you to." Antoine said in a commanding tone as he got off his glider and ran towards Aizawa-sensei.

"STAY BACK NEIL!" Aizawa yelled.

"Can't follow that order this time." Antoine answered as he used his tentacles to jump forward and stood side-by-side with his homeroom teacher.

"How sweet… I'm sure killing this brave little boy will make All Might a little sad. Nomu. Get them." Tomura ordered.

The large bird-faced giant twitched as soon as Tomura gave the command.

"TEACHER MOVE!" Antoine yelled as the Nomu basically vanished from its previous spot and nearly smashed Aizawa's head into the ground. Thankfully his teacher listened to him and got out of the way.

Aizawa binded the large science experiment with his cloth weapon and Antoine switched his 2 of his tentacles to punch form and the others four into grip form. His tentacles began rapidly punching the immobilized creature while also speedily shooting the Nomu with concussive laser beams with laser gun.

"It's no use. Nomu here has shock absorption. If you really want to hurt him… you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece… Not that you'll have that chance though…" Tomura announced as the Nomu ripped Aizawa's cloth off of him and punched at Antoine. Antoine's fear rose to great heights as he felt the terrifying amount of force coming straight down at him. His mind momentarily went blank as his tentacles automatically defended him. His gripping tentacles caught the fists of the Nomu and his punching tentacles continued their onslaught on the artificial human's face nonstop.

'I wanted to fight this thing….? Am I fucking nuts…?! The air alone from the fist made me want to piss myself and drown in it!' Antoine thought as his face transitioned from seriousness to fear. 'Hey… Maybe I'm out of my league here.. I can easily just run away. There's no way this thing could catch up to me if I really went all out trying to run away. Yeah.. Let's do that..' Antoine decided just as Aizawa kicked the Nomu in the back of the head.

"NEIL! FOCUS!" He shouted as the Nomu managed to free itself from the metal arms and catch Aizawa's leg.

The Nomu smashed Aizawa into the ground and Antoine kept his trigger finger on his laser pistol, constantly blasting the Nomu with concussive lasers.

'All Might where the fuck are you bud?! Kind of need you here..!'

The Nomu ignored Aizawa who was momentarily taken out of the fight and focused on Antoine. Antoine slowly backed up in fear. The amount of strength radiating off this creature was enough to make him think any type of defiance was to sentence himself to death.

"Fuck the back up…!" Antoine shouted while backing away even more. The Nomu walked forward again and Antoine backed up even more. The creature eventually jumped at him, bringing his previous fear levels to the peak. Bringing his body into a dangerous fight or flight state.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Antoine yelled in a panic as he threw whatever he could from his inventory at the Nomu.

Incendiary grenades lit the Nomu on fire. The Nomu continued towards Antoine while on fire. Ordinary grenades exploded some of the flesh of the Nomu. The Nomu healed its injuries with its hyper regeneration. Sound grenades that damaged the Nomu's head. It stopped and screamed from the pain. Grenades that exploded into a sticky substance that held the creature still. And before he noticed the Nomu couldn't move anymore, he even threw a grenade that exploded into a bunch of party confetti.

Antoine backed up as he suddenly realized he managed to stop the terrifying creature. His entire body was sweating and his previously terrified face slowly turned into one of a laughing one.

"HAHAHAAH! YOU DUMB UGLY BIRD-FACED BITCH! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT THE #1 FUTURE PRO HERO!? DIE! DIE! DIE!" Antoine screamed hysterically as he pulled out multiple small arms from his inventory and equipped them in his hands and 6 of his grip tentacles.

They opened fire on the immobilized artificially human and shot him will all types of different bullets. Incendiary bullets, explosive bullets, paint bullets, metal spherical bullets, rubber bullets, concussive laser shots, regular laser shots that pierced through the creature's body, and even a gun that shot tranquilizer darts. The Nomu was quickly healing and being destroyed by Antoine's weaponry.

"Now that's no fun.." Antoine suddenly heard Tomura's creepy ass voice behind him with four fingers on his back.

"Hey…. That's not fair… you dirty shit-eating villain…." Antoine stuttered in fear while shaking.

"So it's only fair for heroes to save their compainions but if villains do it it's wrong…?"

"That's right you fucking degenerate…. You villains are nothing more than stepping stones to my rise to the top." Antoine couldn't control his mouth in his state of fear and panic. He wanted to sew his mouth shut and kick himself in the balls but he couldn't stop himself.

"Quite the brave little hero aren't you.. What a shame that your story ends here…." Tomura was about to touch Antoine with his final finger and officially activate his quirk and disintegrate the young boy.

But just as he was about to make contact with Antoine's back, Tomura was elbowed in the jaw and kicked away by Toru!

"Oh sweet baby jesus lord Christ in heaven bless my soul…" Antoine rapidly muttered as he grabbed Toru's shoulders and kissed her deeply on the lips. Toru hopped back in surprise as her face flushed red. (Not that anyone could see this.)

"You don't know how much I love you Toru. You just saved my life. I'm going to take a small break now..." Antoine slowly dropped to the floor and started kissing the ground while muttering how much he loves being alive and how blind he has been to not appreciate such a gorgeous and beautiful planet.

"I'm going to ignore that.. I don't think he meant that in that way anyway…" Toru told herself as her clothes became visible and Aizawa recovered enough to fight.

"Sensei! Antoine's kind of out of right now! So it's just us!"

He nodded as he looked at the boy whispering sweet nothings to the ground and then looked at the slightly injured Tomura.

"KILL HER!" Tomura shouted in anger from being hit by the child and also not being able to kill that annoying boy. The Nomu finally managed free itself by detaching its skin and muscles from the glue and then jumped towards Toru.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" A voice from the sky shouted as he appeared next to Toru and from his chest, fired a large sparkly blue laser down. The Nomu was nearly blasted by the newcomer's attack but the misty villain managed to place a portal down in time and Yuga's laser was coming straight back towards him.

Toru and Yuga panicked but Yuga managed to get himself back in order quicker as he clashed with his own attack! He fired another laser towards his own and the two beams clashed.

"Toru..! Get out of the way! I sent that first laser with enough force to knock that guy all the way to one of the zones! I won't be able to stop this with you in the way!"

"Alright..! Be careful!" Toru replied as she flipped out of the way.

But the two forgot that the Nomu was still under orders. He leapt with great strength towards Toru again, breaking the ground underneath him. Aizawa wrapped the Nomu in his cloth, but Nomu ripped it apart and continued towards Toru.

She was shivering in complete fear as Yuga looked on in horror as he faced against his own attack slowly getting overpowered. Antoine was still in Lalaland on the ground and Aizawa couldn't possibly make it over to Toru in time, the distraught in his eyes showed as he failed as a teacher and mentor to keep his students safe. Just as the Nomu was about to grab her, the doors to the training area were completely broken down.

Through the dust, a familiar awe-inspiring figure stood there. He slowly walked out of the dust cloud and revealed himself. The students cheered and cried as the hopeless feeling they felt facing the villains went away with the mere sight of the man.

"It's fine now! For I am here!" All Might announced heroically while looking pissed to all hell.

"ALL MIGHT!" The students yelled as the Nomu, Tomura, and Kurogiri all looked towards All Might direction.

Aizawa saved Yuga from his attack and grabbed Toru and Antoine as well before retreating next to the other students. He stood in front of them as All Might slowly took care of the rest of the villains and appearing in front of the trio of villains.

"Finally…. The trash of society shows himself…" Tomura said.

"Aizawa! What's the situation!?" All Might asked.

"The brain villain is as strong as you but also has two quirks! Hyper Regeneration and Shock Absorption! The hand guy can disintegrate whatever he touches and the purple one can warp and create portals!" Aizawa replied.

All Might nodded before taking off towards the villains.

"Nomu." Tomura ordered.

The Nomu stood in front of his boss and took on All Might's cross arm attack and effectively took no damage before trying to grab the #1 Pro Hero, who ducked under and punched him to no avail.

"He really does have shock absorption! How about this!?" All Might shouted as he appeared behind the abomination and german suplexed him with enough force to cause an explosion. But just like in the manga, All Might was captured as the villains teamed. He was trapped by the Nomu digging its claws into his sides and the warp villain's quirk.

Toru and Yuga hovered over Antoine. Toru grabbed him by the collar as his eyes were seemingly glazed over. She slapped him hard enough for everyone to look at them.

"What kind of #1 future Pro Hero can't even deal with one villain!? Get it together Antoine!" She yelled seriously.

The slap apparently woken him up from his dazed state.

"Ah what the fuck Toru!?" Antoine got up with his cheek stinging fiercely.

"Can't a fucking man take a little break every now and then? Jesus Christ." Antoine stretched a little bit as he put on his goggles.

[Focusing Goggles – This eyewear allows the user's vision to be enhanced to twice as much as a regular person's. +5 Int added when equipped. 2x vision when activated. Holds different lenses that can be switched with a button on the side.]

"Glad to have you back.. You were acting pretty loopy there." Yuga said.

"Yeah no shit. Facing that fucking guy made me piss myself 10x over. Good thing I had a spare pair of pants."

"Could I get some too….?" Toru embarrassedly whispered.

He pulled out a gym outfit from behind his lab coat and gave it to Toru as she changed out of her current clothes and changed into the ones Antoine gave her. Everyone turned their eyes away except Antoine.

"Alright teach. You ready to go save All Might?" Antoine asked Aizawa.

"Fine. But it's only because you've proven yourself capable. Try not to panic this time Neil. I'll be there for you. I'm here for all of you.." He said, comforting the students.

"Don't worry. I got it out of my system. Like I'd be afraid of a bird beaked bastard like that. How can I become the best hero if I can't even beat a fucking bird? Haha don't look down on me." Antoine said confidently as he fixed his afro.

The two charged towards the villains in an effort to save All Might.

* * *

Holy shit was this a chapter.. i went way over my usual word limit for this once but i think it turned out quite well! The members of 1-A have finally saw the true strength of Antoine and friends. Next chapter this little mini-arc will be concluded and then we will move on to the next! I hope you all are enjoying. Please comment if you are, i like to read the comments, negative or positive.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	11. The Villains Attack Finale!

Antoine leapt towards All Might and Kurogiri created a portal in front of him to catch him. Antoine already knew that something like this would happen and using his metal arms, he threw himself in front of Kurogiri and grabbed his metal piece with his gripping tentacles. Kurogiri couldn't resist as Antoine lifted him up and smashed him into the ground. The young hero-in-training then placed one of his punching tentacles over where Kurogiri's head is supposed to be and grinned maliciously.

"Don't move a fucking muscle you purple misty eyed bastard. You move an inch I'm pounding your face into paste!" Antoine told him as Aizawa started fighting the Nomu.

But he didn't have any attacks strong enough to force the Nomu to release All Might. Thankfully though, the students didn't follow Aizawa's orders and Yuga fired his laser and managed to hit the Nomu's arm that was digging into All Might's sides, forcing its grip loose. All Might forced the Nomu's other hand loose and got back on his feet as Tomura was attacked by Bakugou and Todoroki. Tomura dodged the large ice attacks and could easily avoid Bakugou's blows.

"I'll blow you to pieces!" Bakugou roared before getting swept off his feet and seeing Tomura's hand coming straight towards his face.

"A little weak for a hero-in-training aren't you…?"

Bakugou blasted Tomura in the face with his quirk and as the smoke cleared only managed to remove the disembodied hand on his face and not harm him at all. Bakugou's eyes shifted into a slight panic as he rapidly used his quirk on Tomura who continued to move his hand downward towards the boy. Fear was settling into the boy's system. He desperately wanted to call for help but his arrogance wouldn't let him. Just as Tomura's hand was mere inches away from his face, his mouth moved before his mind.

"All Might…!" The boy cried out in his heart.

But it wasn't All Might that came to his rescue. It was the boy he always looked down on and previously thought was quirkless.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled with tears in his eyes. His quirk fully activated and ready to save Bakugou. The young boy was desperately hoping that he could somehow manage to regulate his quirk and save Bakugou at the same time as he appeared in front of the villain.

"Nomu." Tomura said and the previous incapacitated Nomu appeared in front of the homicidal villain and blocked Midoriya's hit.

"No….." Midoriya muttered as the Nomu attempted to grab him.

And just as the trope goes, the hero always shows up late, Aizawa saved the Bakugou and Midoriya while All Might combatted against the Nomu once again. Aizawa swept up the two boys and got them to safety. It would take a while before Bakugou would come back to his senses. It kind of seemed like this event may cause him to change in some way. Tomura realized that their way out of here was trapped and then ordered the Nomu to get rid of that kid who was constantly proving to be a thorn in his side.

"Finally noticed me you handy bastard?" Antoine grinned as he was forced to dodge. The Nomu forced itself past All Might and came towards him.

As Antoine leapt away he threw a flash grenade at the science experiment, and momentarily blinded it. All Might took advantage of the creature's blindness and began rapidly beating it.

"Are you okay Neil?!"

"Why wouldn't I be? Didn't you see how heroic I was? One of you haven't fallen for me have you?" He asked.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Pfft." Toru tried to hold her laughter.

"Don't laugh you bastard. A hero has to know his fans."

Antoine and the other students watched on as All Might began pummeling the Nomu with everything he had.

"It's absorption not negation! So, he must have a limit no?!" "Built to counter me, you say?! Made to withstand everything I got!? Then I'll just go beyond that!" All Might shouted as blood spurted from his mouth.

"A hero's always ready to smash through trouble! Tell me villain. Do you know the meaning of…. PLUS! ULTRA!"

All Might asked as he smashed the Nomu with a punch so fierce, the creature was knocked out of the rescue area and far far away into the sky. Just like in the manga.

"This scene was way cooler in person holy shit…." Antoine muttered before resolutely decided on building a robot for close combat and uploading certain fighting styles into them.

'Wait a second that's fucking brilliant.. With Lackey able to help out with a few adjustments.. I could just upload videos and informational pages of different fighting techniques for specific robots. A wrestling robot, a karate robot, a taekwondo robot, and so many more! Hell why stop at just those types of robots!? Why not even a support bot that can heal others or fuck fix up the other robots!?' Antoine was getting visually giddy as his brain continued to think more and more ways of increasing his strength and weaponry.

"It's just like straight out of the comics…. Defeating an enemy meant to be his greatest weakness…"

"And even with regeneration, the villain couldn't keep up with his courage! His determination! His motto to always go Plus Ultra!"

All Might smiled.

"Yep. I'm definitely slowing down. In my heyday, five of those would've been enough. But that there was over 300 hits just now." All Might's body began producing smoke, slightly obscuring his body.

"Well villains. How about we hurry and finish this?" All Might asked as his time limit was already up and any further movement would surely expose his true form.

"You cheated….!" Tomura shouted. "You've weakened? Not that I can see… We're completely outmatched. How dare you do that to my Nomu…" Tomura began scratching his face, completely distressed. "He's not weak at all! They… They lied to me?!"

"Well? Weren't you here to kill me!? Come and kill me! If you can take me, then bring me down!" He glared seriously.

Tomura visibly shuddered before being comforted by Kurogiri.

"Tomura. Calm yourself. It's apparent that Nomu did manage to deal some real damage. The kids are holding back for some reason and reinforcements from the school are bound to arrive in a few minutes. But if the two of us double-team him, we still have a chance.."

"Yes… yes.. yes! Right… Right.. we can still do this. The final boss is standing right there…"

Antoine and Midoriya stayed watching as some of the other students believed that All Might had this.

"Why doesn't he just crush them into a pulp already? What's keeping him..?" Antoine asked to throw off Midoriya.

"Maybe he's just.." Midoriya was cut off as Tomura and Kurogiri charged at All Might.

Midoriya took off using his quirk and broke his leg while Antoine leapt using his tentacles, although clearly slower than Midoriya using 100% of his quirk. Midoriya tried to punch Kurogiri while Antoine sent his punching tentacles towards Tomura. Tomura managed to cause two of Antoine's tentacles to slowly disintegrate but just as he was close to touching Antoine, one of Antoine's tentacles punched Tomura in the face and knocked him far away while another tentacle stretched out and saved Midoriya by knocking Kurogiri away.

"Thanks….." Midoriya strained to say as he winced in pain after landing on his broken leg.

"They're here!" All Might announced as bullets flew towards Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Sorry everyone. We're a little late. We brought everyone we could." The principal said.

"PRESIDENT OF CLASS 1-A, TENYA IIDA REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Iida announced loudly as he appeared with a group of Pro Heroes behind him.

"Ah….. They're here.. Game over. Guess we gotta try again another time, Kurogiri…" Tomura said sadly.

Bullets began raining down towards them as they rapidly started escaping.

"I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace… But the next time we meet…. You're DEAD All Might." Tomura finished as he and Kurogiri got away in a purple portal.

Antoine shedded tears for his destroyed tentacles as he left All Might and Midoriya alone.

"Don't worry…. I'll fix you and make you far better than before.. By the time of the sports festival… Even that Nomu from before wouldn't be enough to stop me…. This is where things take a shift for the better.. With U.A.'s various supplies… crafting what I want with the system will be like getting a system with a shop and then wishing for infinite points! Although I can't match an iron man suit in strength, I can definitely build something like it. For now…" Antoine muttered as he walked towards the entrance as Toru and Yuga ran over to him.

They walked in silence as the police and pro heroes dealt with everything else. Classes were canceled the next day and Antoine spent the day training with a strangely determined Yuga and Toru.

"What's gotten into you two? You're going much harder than you have been in the past." Antoine asked as he barely managed to avoid Yuga's punches and hopped back firing a rubber bullet towards the incoming charging Yuga.

"Yesterday made me realize that against real villains I'm not enough…" Yuga said while swaying his head to the side and dodging the bullet.

"You two are plenty strong enough you know. Compared to our class, there are few that could take you two out. But against real villains, you might be right. I won't stop you from training harder or wanting to get stronger because you think you're weak or something. What future hero would not want to become stronger in some way? The only thing I can say is keep training your quirks and your bodies." Antoine said as Toru managed to sneak up behind him and latch onto his back and attempting to place him in a sleeper hold as Yuga was nearly upon him.

"Damn it Toru!" Antoine yelled as he managed to put up an arm in time to prevent Toru from finishing the hold.

"Hehe! Don't keep your back so open!" She responded happily.

Antoine clumsily staggered backwards as Toru locked her legs around his waist and he pointed his gun towards Toru's side. He knew that that sparkling bastard would definitely manage to dodge his shot, but Toru on the other hand…

*BANG*

Toru quickly unlocked her legs and lifted herself on top of Antoine's shoulders with her hands, dodging the shot and letting gravity move her body forward and kicked Antoine in the chest. Antoine grunted in pain as he slid backwards.

"You two are really putting me in a tough situation here." Antoine smiled as he took off 4 metal balls from his waist and threw them in random directions.

Yuga fired from his navel laser and shot one of the mini turrets out of the sky as the other three activated and began shooting at Yuga and…

"Where the fuck did she go!?" Antoine yelled as Toru suddenly disappeared.

"I'm fucking giving them infrared sight next time because of you Toru." She giggled at this response.

Yuga ran as he was faced with a swarm of rubber bullets aiming towards him. But the AI installed in the turrets already figured out Yuga's movements and began shooting where he was going to be and shooting where he was at the same time. Soon Yuga was under fire and was forced to block the onslaught of rubber bullets, straining in pain before focusing himself and rapidly firing his laser at the three turrents. Antoine didn't think he'd do it because he knew how much pain the boy would be in.

"Alright guys. Let's end it here for today." Antoine suggested as Toru popped up behind him again.

"Jesus..! Toru come on." Antoine sighed.

"You need to use your nose more Antoine." Toru told him.

Antoine looked at her before remembering he had a fucking quirk!

"You're right! You can't hide your scent!" Antoine said while sniffing an embarrassed Toru and then Yuga.

"Okay. I remembered your scents. Don't forget that the sports festival is coming up a couple weeks. So train hard and prepare for all scenarios. I know I'm going to be in the development studio till then getting ready to take first place." Antoine laughed as he went home.

Toru and Yuga looked at each other.

"Let's do our best Toru." Yuga said with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah! Let's go all out!" Toru replied with equal amounts of excitement in hers.

The two returned home and started preparing themselves for the upcoming greatest annual event held at U.A.

* * *

Sports festival Arc coming up soon! I can't wait to get started! It's finally time for the moment you all been waiting for. How will Antoine prepare himself for the sports festival without all his handy crafted items!? Will he fail horrendously and have his rise to herodom crash and burn? Or will he somehow manage to figure out a way to win or make it to the top 3 final spots at the end!? I guess we'll find out in this next upcoming arc!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	12. The Sports Festival!

*THE NEXT DAY*

Everyone was in their seats freely chatting until Aizawa-sensei walked in.

"U.A's Sports Festival is fast approaching!" He announced.

"Oh yeah!"

"Haha wow I totally forgot because of yesterday."

"We just had a villain attack sensei. Are you sure about this?"

"It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management protocols are sound. That's the thinking apparently. Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is the greatest opportunity you'll get." He said. "It's not an event that can be canceled over a few villains."

"That's right and it'll be my chance to finally get the recognition my fantastic gadgets and devices need! Companies and heroes will be fighting to get to me." Antoine said aloud.

"Like anyone would want you as a sidekick. Have you seen how you act?" Jiro said.

"Don't knock me before you try me." He winked at her. "Hell the hero brave enough to tutor me will see a massive increase in his popularity and strength. I'm not a genius for nothing you know." He said while pointing at his head.

"Anyway… Naturally you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero. But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here and you'll make futures for yourselves." He advised. "This happens once a year so, you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss."

*AT LUNCH TIME*

"I'll need to look into some big-name heroes only people I know are All Might, the teachers here, and a few others." Antoine said.

"I'm not surprised you already are looking that far ahead. I'll have to look up some heroes as well…" Yuga admitted.

"I'm going to try for Gunhead!" Toru announced.

"Don't know him." Antoine revealed.

Toru gasped.

"Just because I use guns doesn't mean I know every gun hero."

She gasped even louder.

"Shut it!" Antoine yelled.

Yuga and Toru started laughing until Aizawa showed up looking as tired as usual.

"Neil. Come with me for a bit." He said.

Neil said he'll see them later and started walking with his homeroom teacher.

"I forgot to correct you on this earlier in class but those in the hero course aren't allowed to use or wear anything except for their gym outfit or any equipment that is needed for daily life." He revealed.

The previous interested look Antoine had on his face was effectively destroyed as it turned into a face of shock.

"WHAT!? THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!?"

"Like the rest of your classmates. You will enter it with just your body and quirk."

Antoine wanted to scream out of rage but held it in and quickly started to think of how the fuck was he going to possibly defeat his classmates without any of his toys.

"Thank you for telling me this Aizawa-sensei. Is that all?" He asked absentmindedly said as his mind was doing mental gymnastics over possible ways of exceeding at the Sports Festival.

"Yes. You're free to go."

Antoine started walking back to the classroom.

'No equipment whatsoever huh…' He sighed.

'I'm fucked. I'm totally fucked. I'm absolutely fucking fucked! What kind of bullshit rule is that?! Why was any equipment and tools allowed in the entrance exam!?" He began madly messing with his hair. 'I have to think of something… Anything! Fuck..! I'm definitely going to figure out a way to clear this arc on top. Like hell am I going to miss this chance to increase my fame..' Antoine decided as he made it back to the classroom.

"What did Aizawa-sensei want?" Toru asked.

"He decided to fuck me. He decided to fuck my brains out and leave me on the bed like a dirty disgusting pig." Antoine said in his anguished state.

Yuga and Toru looked at each other in complete confusion while some of the other students also looked back like 'What the fuck….?'

"Not literally you fucking retards!" Antoine yelled after realizing these kids would take him seriously if he didn't clear it up.

Yuga and Toru let out a breath of relief.

"So, what did you mean then?"

"I can't use any of my brilliant creations for the Sports Festival." He revealed.

"Oh. Yeah you're out of luck haha."

"You totally suck without any of your equipment."

"Fuck off! I'm not a muscle brain like you fuckers alright? I didn't need to know how to fight with my body. I just needed to know how to avoid things and move fast. That's how it has always been."

"What were you going to do if you ever found yourself in a situation without your toys?" Yaoyorozu said walking over.

"So, you're nothing without your pieces of metal hah?" Bakugou taunted.

"I'd never find myself in a situation like that Big Tits." Antoine replied. 'I have my inventory always filled with something. "You picking a fight Firecracker?"

"We'll settle this at the festival Afro. If you can even make it there." He chuckled.

"Alright class. Let's begin." The teacher walked in and shut all conversations down.

*AFTER CLASS*

Antoine slid the classroom door open and was met face to face with a crowd of students.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY WAY YOU BUNCH OF NOBODIES! FUTURE #1 PRO HERO IS TRYING TO LEAVE HERE!" Antoine yelled.

"Can you please not antagonize our fellow peers that you don't even know yet?" Yuga asked.

"Quite arrogant aren't you? Is everyone in the hero course as terrible as you?" Shinso, the brainwashing quirk kid, asked.

"If you call surviving a villain attack terrible then fuck yeah they are. Now fuck off and let the real future heroes get by." Antoine responded.

"I'm not so sure I'd like to be in the hero course if this is what they're offering. Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. There are quite a few of us. Did you know that?" He asked.

"Are you going to get out of my way or am I going to have to force you." Antoine glared while smiling with his terrifying shark teeth showing.

"Depending on the results of this sports festival they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I'm sure you understand that the reverse is also possible for you… For a general studies student like me.. This'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war." He responded unfazed by Antoine's threats and walked away.

'Haha he looks a lot cooler in person. I thought he would look like a loser but he's pretty cool. Fuck this bastard for going against me though. Nothing a good beatdown can't solve I guess.'

"HEY! I'm from class 1-B, next door! We heard you guys fought some villains and wanted to find out more but.. All I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard!" Iron quirk guy shouted.

"Fuck off you bunch of side characters. Declare war with my taint because none of you are nearly good enough to be challenging me as equals. The #1 future pro hero." Antoine said as he shoved his way through the crowd of Yuga and Toru behind him.

Yuga held his head down while Toru just smiled like usual. Not to mention that nearly everyone in the class was pissed at Antoine for intentionally antagonizing all these other students they'll be facing at the Sports Festival.

"You know for a guy who has nothing going for him but quick reflexes and shark teeth, you sure do have a big mouth." Toru said.

"Confidence is a factor no hero can be without."

"I think too much confidence could be considered a con.." Yuga inputted.

"That's like saying too much money is a bad thing. You just sound ridiculous." Antoine blew them off.

"So, what are you going to do Antoine? You seem kinda screwed here."

"I'll have to think of something…" Antoine said softly. A small trace of uncertainty was briefly present on his face.

So, class 1-A spent the next two weeks training and preparing themselves for the upcoming sports festivals.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

"Is everyone good and ready!? The event's about to begin!" Iida asked.

"Wish I could've worn my costume."

"They're not allowed, in the interest of fairness."

"Not to mention I'd take first place so easily; it wouldn't be fair to the other competitors." Antoine said.

"Keep talking Afro bastard. I'll blow you out of the park with or without your costume." Bakugou said.

"Keep that same energy when I take first place again."

"Midoriya." Todoroki called out.

Todoroki challenged Midoriya and promised to defeat him while Midoriya also promising to do his best to win the competition.

"Haha who the hell thinks of cabbage head as a threat? Fucking idiot should be challenging me! But if he did he'd just be fucking setting himself up for failure anyway. HAHAHAHA AT LEAST WITH CABBAGE HEAD HE'D HAVE A BIGGER CHANCE OF WINNING!"

It was at this point that everyone promised to try and eliminate Antoine as fast as possible. To finally show him that he wasn't as great and strong as he thinks he is. To finally show him that he isn't the best person in the world like he thinks he is. Everyone left their waiting room intending to show their very best in this competition.

"IT'S U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE ONE TIME EACH YEAR WHEN OUR FLEDGING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE! Present Mic announced. "FIRST UP.. YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKIN ABOUT! THE MIRACULOUS RISING STARS WHO BRUSHED OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK WITH THEIR STEELY WILLPOWER! THE FIRST YEARS… OF THE HERO COURSE! IT'S CLASS A!" The crowd went wild as class a came out to the stadium.

"N-Now this is a crowd meant for the future #1 pro hero.." His voice cracked and he tried to cough to hide it.

"And we're expected to do our very best in front of so many people… This is training too I suppose…" Yuga said slightly overwhelmed by the pressure of the crowd.

"Let's do it!" Toru said more amped up than ever. The only one of the trio not nervous.

All the first years gathered up as Midnight, the R-rated pro hero, took the stage as Referee.

"Now for the Athlete's Oath! Your student representative is from class 1-A Antoine Neil!" She yelled while cracking her whip.

"What? It's that bastard?"

"It's probably because he came first in the entrance exam."

Antoine walked up to the podium with his nose turned up high.

"This athlete's oath huh.. Screw that! I'm going to take first place you bunch of fucking mobs!" He was met with a resounding number of boos and jeers.

"Don't get cocky class A!"

"Why couldn't you just do the oath…?" Yuga muttered

"I'LL KILL YA!"

"You all should give up right here. Only thing you'll all be doing is boosting my rise to the top even faster." He grinned as he started walking off the podium.

"I'll crush that bastard!"

"Now without any delay, Let's get the first event started. These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!" Midnight introduced. "And the fateful first year event this year is THIS!" She motioned with her hands at the giant electronic screen.

[Obstacle Course Race]

"Heh. Easy enough." Antoine said as if he didn't already know what the event would be.

"What even is your quirk Neil-kun?" Mineta asked.

"You'll find out later." He answered.

"It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself! Our school preaches freedom in all things! Heh heh heh.. So as long as you don't go off course, anything is fair game!" Midnight explained.

All the students gathered behind the starting line.

"Racers…"

'Heh… With my newest creation, passing this exam will be a piece of cake! I'm so brilliant it's scary! Who knew having such a high Intelligence stat would be so helpful!?' Antoine thought as he patted his gym outfit.

[Enhanced Agile Gym Uniform – This is the fourth creation in the gym uniform series that focuses on agility. It was created out of numerous very strong fibers. Very resistant to tear, wear, damage, and more. Is practically indistinguishable from the regular U.A. gym uniform. A very tiny AI chip is present inside the fibers and can control the entire gym uniform when the wearer orders it.]

+70 Agl added to stats when equipped.

+30 Vit added to stats when equipped.

Reflexes are doubled when the user has been on the move for more than 2 minutes.

Stamina takes longer to decrease.

Movement speed increases by 2% every 500 meters of distance gained. Will lose this boost if any damage is taken.]

'Cheating never felt so good.' Antoine smiled. "Let's do this lackey…"

"START!"

And the race began.

* * *

Antoine's stubbornness knows no bounds! Instead of actually practicing and training he instead abuses his system and AI! He spent the entire two weeks thinking up a way of making it through the entire sports festival without forcing himself to learn any fighting styles or training his body in any way except normal exercises he usually does in the morning.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	13. Obstacle Course!

The competitors took off towards the narrow entrance. Antoine sped ahead of the pack with his cheating gym uniform and was one of the first ones in the narrow hallway.

'It won't be long till that Icy-Hot fuck freeze this entire place…' Antoine thought while narrowly dodging a strange attack from behind him. 'Who the fuck!?'

Antoine turned around in anger and put up the middle finger to all the contestants behind him, bringing in a whole crowd of rage and fighting spirit. He then hopped to the roof of the hallway and held himself there as Todoroki let off an ice blast in the crowded area. Most of the racers were trapped with their feet encased in ice while Antoine momentarily locked eyes with Todoroki and sneered at him before hopping out of the area and running ahead of the pack with Todoroki behind him. Todoroki was slightly annoyed but refocused his attention of gaining first place from the strangely fast Antoine. Soon after the rest of the students who managed to avoid Todoroki's quirk followed behind him and the race was on again.

"GET BACK HERE AFRO!" Antoine heard a fired up Bakugou yell from behind him.

"EAT MY ASS BAKUSHIT! HAHAHAHAH FUCKERS TRY AND GET ME!" Antoine responded gleefully, surging the murderous spirit of the rest of the racers once more. To kick that afro kid's ass and shut his mouth up.

The racers ran with a fierce collective desire to get Antoine out of first place and some even began to use their quirks in an attempt to slow him down.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BULLSHIT!? CAN THEY DO THAT?!" Antoine whined as he narrowly dodged the attacks and finally made it to the first barrier.

"ACCORDING TO THE RULES, ANYTHING'S FAIR GAME AS LONG AS OUR CONTESTANTS STAY IN BOUNDS. IT'S A HARSH GAME! ONLY THE BEST CAN MAKE IT!" Present Mic announced.

'Hahahaha you shouldn't have said that Mic guy! Anything goes!? I'm going to fucking destroy these mother fuckers.'

He saw a 1-pointer robot attempt to attack him and flashed his sharp teeth in a grin. He flipped over the arm of the robot as it neared him and within a flash bit straight through its arm.

"Every obstacle course needs obstacles! And we are starting with Robo Inferno! Multiple 0-pointer robots from the hero course entrance exam and the other robot villains made for it." Present Mic explained.

Antoine then ran towards the horde of zero-pointers.

"Even if I don't have any of my tools, you fucks won't slow me down." Antoine told himself as he jumped out of the way of a zero-pointer trying to squish him with its giant hand.

He quickly ran back towards the hand and hopped on top of it. Antoine then started running atop of the huge robot's arm and made his way towards its head.

"Wow look at Neil go! The kid decided to take the high road is now hopping from robot head to robot head! How will the others catch up to this kid's ingenious mind and extreme athletic ability!?" Present Mic announced.

Antoine showed off a sparkling smile towards the cameras and a thumbs up as he continued hopping from zero-pointer to zero-pointer. Todoroki just now finished off a zero-pointer behind him and took the low road through the robots' legs. The rest of the competitors were either stopped by Todoroki's robot crashing down near them or the smaller robots but it wouldn't be long before some of the talented students would get past the robots and continue with the race.

Antoine arrived at the tight rope part and began running across the tight ropes as if he was running on flat land! He ran full speed ahead across the tight ropes with the balance of a god.

'With this suit on boosting my agility to the sky and my already naturally high agility stat, you think my balance could possibly be shit in the slightest?! I'm a fucking genius and I HAVE A SYSTEM!' Antoine yelled in his mind as he was nearing the final event. He looked back and noticed Todoroki a little bit behind him. He sneered.

"IF YOU TRIED A BIT HARDER, THIS WOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE! HAHAHA BUT DON'T WORRY! I THINK YOU'LL DEFEAT MIDORIYA AT THIS PACE. SEE YA YOU ICY HOT FUCKER!" Antoine intentionally antagonized. He saw Todoroki speed up and his face crunch up a bit, but he still didn't lose it.

"Damn.. His tolerance is pretty good. If he was a bit more talkative we could probably be best buds. I'll have to talk to him more." Antoine stated before running towards the last tightrope and on his way towards the final event.

"So, the first barrier was a piece of cake huh!? How about the second!? Fall and you're out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it! This is the fall!" Present Mic said.

"That kid in front just can't be stopped.."

"How is he so fast…? Didn't he tear through that robot earlier? Does he have two quirks?"

"No that's impossible. His teeth must be something inherited from his parents and the reason he's so fast is the quirk."

"That makes sense…"

Aizawa had a fixed look on his face as he stared at Antoine.

"He wouldn't.." Aizawa muttered while continuing to stare at the unnaturally fast Antoine. "I'll have to check after this event.."

"AND THE LEADER OF THE RACE KEEPS BREAKING AHEAD, WHILE THE REST OF THE PACK IS BUNCHED UP! OUR RACERS DON'T KNOW HOW MANY WILL GET TO MOVE ON, SO ALL THEY CAN DO IS AIM FOR FIRST PLACE! AND OUR LEADER HAS REACHED THE FINAL BARRIER! THAT IS TO SAY…. THIS MINEFIELD! IT'S A DEADLY AFGAN CARPET! A QUICK GLANCE IS ALL IT TAKES TO REVEAL THE MINES' LOCATIONS! SO, KEEP AN EYE OUT AND WATCH YOUR STEP NEIL!"

Antoine heart began beating slightly faster.

"I'm taking this idea from you Midoriya. Sorry not sorry." Antoine grinned as he started carefully digging up mines and throwing them all into a big pile. But as he was doing this Todoroki managed to catch up and was shuffling as fast as he could through the minefield.

"DON'T LOOK BACK OR YOU'LL LOSE TODOROKI! HAHAHAHAH DON'T ENJOY FIRST PLACE FOR TOO LONG!" Antoine mocked and to cause the icy hot student to be slightly unnerved.

"AND WE HAVE A NEW LEADER EVERYONE! NEIL SUDDENLY STOPPED AND TODOROKI TOOK THE CHANCE TO MOVE ON AHEAD AND BECOME THE LEADER FOR HIMSELF!" Present Mic yelled as the audience cheered at this upset.

"He was doing perfect! Why'd he stop?!"

"Maybe he got scared?"

"He wasn't scared of the humongous freaking robots but he's scared of some mines!?"

"I don't know! Let's keep watching!"

Antoine continued to dig up mines and pile them all together as the rest of the racers made it. Bakugou blasted himself past Antoine. Other members of his class started reaching the final event as well and looked over at him curiously before running in the mine field themselves.

"See ya Afro bastard! Watch me take first place! These mines mean nothing to me!" Bakugou said as he blasted himself over the mines without any trouble.

"Alright.. This is a good amount. Let's hope I didn't overdo it." Antoine said as the mines piled up high enough to match him in height.

Antoine went into his inventory and mentally clicked on the first item inside of it.

[Enhanced Tough Gym Uniform – This is the first creation in the gym uniform series that focuses on defense. It was created out of numerous very strong fibers. It is very resistant to tear, wear, damage, and more. It is practically indistinguishable from the regular U.A. gym uniform. A very tiny AI chip is present inside the fibers and can control the entire gym uniform when the wearer orders it.

+70 Vit added to stats when equipped.

+30 Str added to stats when equipped.

Any attacks towards the wielder are lowered by 5% in power every 5 hits. Buff is lost when user attacks or the enemy breaks their combo.

Regeneration is doubled for 10 minutes when severely harmed.

Toughness is increased moderately.]

His outfit was practically unchanged and didn't even look as if it was swapped. Antoine grinned deviously before boosting himself up by jumping down hard on a mine that wasn't part of his pile and curled up into a ball as he aimed himself towards the front part of his mine dump.

*BOOOOOM*

All the mines detonated in a giant pink explosion and a pink smoke cloud rose in irritation and fury. From that humongous cloud, A ball shaped figure exploded out from it!

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! THERES A HUGE EXPLOSION IN THE BACK! WHAT'S WITH THAT FORCE!? WAIT! TAKE A LOOK AT THAT! CLASS A NEIL IS HEADING FOR FIRST PLACE WITH THAT EXPLOSION!" Present Mic commented.

Antoine very soon after that announcement passed the previously fighting Bakugou and Todoroki balled straight over the minefield.

"GET BACK HERE YOU AFRO BASTARD! YOU WON'T PASS ME THIS TIME!" Bakugou roared as his explosions increased in size and power and he blasted himself off to catch up with Antoine.

Todoroki clicked his tongue before resolutely making up his mind and deciding to use his quirk to catch up. He made an ice path that prevented the mines from exploding under him and boosting his speed to match Antoine and Bakugou. Antoine was currently spinning like a certain hedgehog and was barely able to comprehend his situation and current status. He managed to see Bakugou and Todoroki heatedly trying to catch up to him.

'That flexibility perk was more useful than I thought…' Antoine thought as Midoriya finally came into the fray as well with the same plan he stole from the green-headed boy.

Antoine uncurled himself and began running on his two feet again as they left the minefield and were headed towards the stadium.

"AHAHAHA YOU TWO FUCKS ARE STILL ON MY HEELS HUH!?" Antoine yelled as he pushed a certain part of his outfit and suddenly threw a sharp elbow at Bakugou's side and momentarily stopped him before quickly turning around with a roundhouse kick towards Todoroki. Todoroki managed to dodged the kick but not the following knee to the stomach afterwards and was also stopped just like Bakugou.

Antoine then saw Midoriya catching up and grinned as he stood in front of the boy like a brick wall refusing all entry. Todoroki and Bakugou were still recovering as Midoriya stopped.

"DON'T STOP! THIS IS A RACE YOU KNOW! COME ON CABBAGE HEAD! BETTER YET I'LL COME TO YOU!" Antoine decided as he ran towards Midoriya with an easily telegraphed right punch.

'Fall for it you fuck. I dare you..'

But unlike what Antoine wished to happen, Midoriya dodged his attack and continued forward with the race. Antoine's previous fighting face slowly turned blank.

"Well okay then… YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER CABBAGE HEAD!" Antoine yelled as he swapped his uniform back to agility and ran towards the stadium with Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki.

"WELL IT WAS QUITE THE BRAWL NEAR THE END FOLKS! LET'S SEE WHO MANAGED TO MAKE IT BACK FIRST TO THE STADIUM..!"

From the finishing hallway, A slightly smoking and half frozen figure came out with a huge smile on their face.

"AND IT IS NONE OTHER THAN THE ANTOINE NEIL! THE ONE WHO WAS LEADING THE RACE FOR THE MAJORITY OF THE TIME!" Present Mic revealed.

"That's my baby!" Alisha cheered out in her home.

"That's our boy..!" Markus teared up.

"Isn't that…." A mysterious figure muttered to himself as he scratched his face.

"Quite the vicious one isn't he?"

"I think I remember him from somewhere… Doesn't he look familiar…?"

"Probably your imagination."

"No wait.. Isn't he the kid from that one video!?"

"Oh my god you're right! He defeated that sludge villain!"

Antoine waved at the audience as Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou were gaining their breath.

"Again…! That Afro bastard managed to defeat me…!" Bakugou muttered in anger and disbelief.

"He's so scary but at the same time.. amazing.. but I can't let this discourage me.. This isn't the end! I just have to try harder." Midoriya said to himself.

Aizawa had sent some pro heroes part of the staff to look at Antoine for any signs of equipment or gadgets and they said that he was clean. Aizawa specifically requested for heroes who could see past clothes and such.

"But then how did he…?" Aizawa was starting to get stressed over his student even more so than he usually does.

"Antoine! What kind of training could you do in 2 weeks that could possibly allow you to get that fast!?" Yuga accusingly questioned.

"I'm a genius you know. What am I not capable of?"

Toru came over breathing heavily.

"Wow.. How'd you get so fast Antoine..? Was it another gadget..?" Toru asked.

"Nope. Just pure intense working out." Antoine replied while flexing his non-existent muscles.

The two stared at him with obvious disbelief on their faces before nodding to each other and surrounding Antoine.

"Hey hey.. get away from me. What the hell are you two planning?" Antoine said, attempting to back up.

Toru held onto his shoulder as Yuga started patting him down.

"HEY! I HAVE RIGHTS! I DON'T CONSENT! HELP I'M BEING RAPED!" Antoine yelled as Toru and Yuga checked his entire person.

After not managing to find anything, they stared at Antoine even harder.

"We know you're cheating somehow Antoine.. Even if we can't prove it or find whatever made you so fast. Just know that you're a total jerk." Yuga said.

"Yep yep! Totally uncool Antoine." Toru added.

Antoine sighed.

'These bastards just had to guilt trip me didn't they?'

"Fine. You bastards are lucky you're my friends or I'd kick the shit out of you for even suggesting I was cheating. Come here." He told them and they huddled up. "Once you get the chance, press this button and switch into the outfits inside.." Antoine whispered as he reached behind him and pulled out two tiny metal boxes from his inventory and held it out for Toru and Yuga.

"I didn't say I wanted to cheat too..!" He angrily whispered.

"Then what the fuck did you want? I thought you were pissed because you wanted part of the cut."

"I meant that we shouldn't cheat at all..!"

"Listen Yuga. A hero always has to do his absolute best, even when he's at a severe disadvantage. This is simply me doing my best to overcome the unfair odds stacked against me. I'm only fighting in a way that I can. Being a hero is all about rising up past your limits and doing even greater than you were before. And this sports festival, not allowing me to use my shit, was the perfect way for me to breakthrough and realize a new way of using my strength." Antoine explained.

Yuga was stumped… Even though he knew he was in the right, Antoine explanation was too sound.. He internally battled with himself before eventually giving up and succumbing to Antoine's plot. He sighed before unwillingly taking the box.

"I still won't use it! I'm just taking it off of your hands and keeping it for safe keeping."

Antoine's face turned evil and sinister as he rubbed his hands and lowly cackled.

"Good…. Good… That's the way my dear friend Yuga Aoyama.… Come to the dark side…."

"I'll be fine without it!" Toru refused resolutely.

"Completely admirable. You're the true star and shining beacon in this friendship Toru." Antoine said reverting back to his normal self. "Much more admirable than a certain sparkly bastard."

"WAIT! TAKE MINE TOO!" Yuga suddenly said.

"HAHA NO TAKE BACKS!" Antoine dashed off as Midnight announced that the top 42 from the qualifying round will move on.

"Now on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course…" Midnight announced. "Dying in suspense yet?! Next up is THIS!" She gestured to the electronic board behind her.

[CALVARY BATTLE]

'What kind of method should I use this time around….' Antoine thought as Midnight explained the rules of the cavalry battle to everyone.

"Participants will, on their own form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle. Snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own but with one exception.." She dragged for dramatic effect. "Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event! So, the point value of each team depends on its members."

"Your individual point values start at 5, at the bottom! So, the student in 42nd place is worth 5 points, 41st is worth ten.. Get it? But… First place participant is worth TEN MILLION POINTS!" As soon as she said that, everyone whipped their heads towards Antoine.

He grinned before bursting into laughter.

"JUST TRY AND TAKE ME DOWN YOU BUNCH OF FUCKING LOSERS! I'M THE FUTURE #1 PRO HERO! DON'T EVER FORGET IT!" He shouted in a non-heroic manner.

This only served to fuel everyone's fighting spirit and rage towards Antoine even more. Flames could be seen erupting from a few people's eyes and a volcano could be seen from Bakugou's.

"It looks like first place is just as fired up as the other competitors! This survival game is a chance for a comeback. It's anyone's game!" Midnight announced. "There's more suffering ahead for those at the top. This is PLUS ULTRA!

"The match will last 15 minutes. Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have. Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage! Most importantly, even if your headband is taken and even if your horse formation is broken…. It's not over 'til it's over!" Midnight explained. "Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal battle! However.. It's still a cavalry battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get you a red card! And that means your out of the game!"

"Damn.." Antoine cursed.

"You've got 15 minutes! Time to form your teams!" Midnight announced.

* * *

Well! Quite the exciting finish to a race! Now that Antoine has stolen Midoriya's place as first place in the race how will the calvary battle turn out!? Will Antoine even manage to find someone willing to partner with him!? What is his plan to get through the calvary battle?! Find out tomorrow or later on tonight, i'm bout to play some minecraft.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	14. Cavalry Battle!

Antoine already knew that one person would be approaching him to join his team, but first he has to save his friend from a certain brainwashing fuck. He found Yuga and told him to not respond or even talk to that purple haired fuck. Antoine explained what his quirk was and how it worked and thankfully Yuga didn't question how he knew. He was just glad that Antoine warned him and to take back the box.

"Nope! You better chuck it away or hide it in your underwear. Good luck!" Antoine told him.

"By the way, are you sure you don't wanna team up with Mr. Ten Million?" Antoine asked before he left.

"Yea… I can't keep depending on you forever Antoine. This is a competition and I need to be able to handle things myself… I don't think I'd be able to become a great hero if I was sticking by your side like a puppy all the time."

Antoine smiled.

"Heh. Don't start crying when I kick your ass Sparkles. That goes for you too Toru!" Antoine said as the two decided to team up with other people besides him.

"Just try it." Yuga said smiling back with fighting spirit surrounding him.

"My team is going to kick your butt Antoine!" Toru shouted just as fired up.

"Yeah yeah we'll see."

Antoine went to look for two certain members of Class B and he found the two teaming up together just like they did in the anime and prayed that his acting skill worked out in his favor.

**[Acting Lv2 – You're able to play nearly any character you want! Build this skill up higher to become the greatest actor or manipulator ever known.**

**All interactions will have a 4% chance of the recipient having a positive view of the user.**

**Has a slightly low chance of having people believe your acting.]**

"Hey! You two wanna team up with me? You two look tough and brave enough. The others are too scared to even think about teaming up with me." Antoine asked.

The insect head boy with two hooked blades jutting out of his cheeks and the horned blondie with a face like a pony's looked at him.

"Interesting… Teaming up with first place would definitely bring some strong guys. I'm in." The guy responded.

"Sure. I'll do my best!" The girl said somewhat timidly.

"My names Neil. Antoine Neil. Glad to have you two with me. By the way my quirk are these super strong shark teeth." He smiled fiercely while inwardly deviously grinning. 'Acting skill is number one baby!'

"Name's Togaru Kamakiri. My quirk is Razor Sharp! I can make blades come out from anywhere on my body."

"Pony Tsunotori. I can fire my horns and control them… Nice to meet you…" She said while letting her horns levitate and then fly around wherever she wanted them too while another set of horns grew almost instantaneously.

"NEIL!" He heard a familiar girl shout from behind him before running up and getting very close in his face.

"Hatsume. Glad to see you outside the workshop for once." Antoine greeted.

"Team up with me!" She said bluntly.

"Okay." He responded.

"Fantastic! Now my supercute babies will be seen by the industry big shots and by proxy I'll be seen and taken notice of because of my babies!" She said excitedly.

'I expected no less. Even if we have a certain bond for inventing things, she loves showing her creations off far more than I do.' Antoine smiled before introducing Hatsume to Kamakiri and Tsunotori.

"Let's strategize team." Antoine said.

Hatsume started explaining all of her supercute babies that she's brought to show off and some of them were even objects they worked on together. Antoine started laughing inwardly.

'With this setup unless they all worked together to get us, we will be unstoppable. Maybe I should've helped Hatsume build some more stuff to help me! Too bad I didn't think of it at the time… But now it's time to test out this crafted outfit..!'

**[Enhanced Powerful Gym Uniform - This is the second creation in the gym uniform series that focuses on strength. It was created out of numerous very strong fibers. Very resistant to tear, wear, damage, and more. Is practically indistinguishable from the regular U.A. gym uniform. A very tiny AI chip is present inside the fibers and can control the entire gym uniform when the wearer orders it.**

**+70 Str added to stats when equipped.**

**+30 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**All attacks are strengthened with a weakening effect.**

**Any defensive actions will halve the wielder's attack for 5 minutes.**

**Offensive actions during combat will boost physical strength by 5% every minute in combat.]**

"Your 15 minutes are up. Time to get started." Midnight announced.

"Hey, wake up, Eraser! They've had their time to form teams and strategize." Present Mic said to Aizawa. "And now all 12 teams are lined up and ready to move!" Present Mic said to the audience.

"Interesting…. The teams they've come up with." Aizawa said.

"Let's get a battle cry! Here comes the starting signal!" The audience roared out in excitement while stomping their feet on the stands. "Blood begets blood in the U.A. Grand Match!

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"START!"

Everyone charged for Antoine's team. Antoine was the rider while Kamakiri, Hatsume, and Tsunotori were the horse. Kamakiri, Hatsume, and Antoine had a smile on their face.

"I think they'll have a hard time getting the headband from out of your afro Neil. I can barely see it!" Hatsume pointed out.

"Gives us more time to fight since they have to try harder to get it!" Kamakiri said happily.

"DON'T BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU BASTARDS CAN CHEW! I'M THE FUCKING STAR HERE!" Antoine yelled as he threw one of Hatsume's devices, a slender small baton shaped grenade in the middle of where all the teams were merging at. Some played it safe and stayed back while the others ignored the tiny object and continued charging towards Antoine with greed and flames in their eyes.

"AFRO!"

"No Bakugou! You know he's known for building weird things! We have to avoid it!" Ashido warned him as their team avoided the grenade despite Bakugou's overflowing competitive spirit.

"HAHAHA GET BLOWN AWAY!" Antoine shouted maniacally as the grenade exploded into a strong force that knocked some of the competitors back or completely toppled them over and forced them to remake their horse and rider positions.

"Looks like 10 million isn't going down without a fight! This cavalry battle started off with a bang and some of the horses were caught in the explosion! How will the ones who decided to be cautious attack now that Neil has another strange item in his hand!?"

"DON'T BE SCARED YOU FUCKING PUSSIES! HOW AM I GONNA SHOW THE WORLD WHAT A FANTASTIC HERO I'LL BE IF YOU'RE ALL TOO SCARED TO GET DESTROYED BY ME!?" Antoine yelled to the halted competitors.

"And quite a flurry of unpleasant words there by Antoine Neil! How will the other teams react to these rude insults?!" Present Mic asked.

While some of them were spurred into action by humilation, others continued to stand by and watch, and some even began targeting the ones who wanted the 10 million headband.

'Damn. These fucks aren't as dumb as I thought, but well. Easier for me to pass.'

"Nice! Your taunting is firing me up! Look at those bastards' eyes. They want to slice us up into a million pieces." Kamakiri told him.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so mean…." Tsunotori suggested, obviously affected by the murderous eyes focusing in on them.

"Which baby are you using next!? Use this one! Oh wait! We're under attack use this one!" Hatsume suggested.

Bakugou came flying over towards Antoine ready to blast his face. Antoine grabbed Hatsume's next baby and prepared himself.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE HOT SHIT AFRO!" Bakugou yelled as he blasted towards Antoine.

"I AM THE SHIT, BAKUBITCH!" Antoine responded back while activating Hatsume's baby and blasting Bakugou away with a funnel-shaped gun. The gun fired out a soundwave that instead of targeting the ears and damaging their auditory parts, it focused on achieving a soundwave that can affect the body outwardly. The gun with a funnel-shaped barrel shot out soundwaves that dealt concussive damage.

"Nice.. Although the damage is a bit low for my tastes."

"It's meant for defensive purposes! Not offensive ones!"

"Awesome!" Kamakiri said.

Bakugou was caught by Sero's tape and then they were under attack by another team!

"We'll be taking that Neil-kun!" Tsuyu said hiding inside Shoji's armed dome. Her tongue flicked out to grab his headband while Mineta rapidly threw his sticky balls at their feet.

"My time to shine!" Kamakiri shouted.

Large blades came out of his forehead and he sliced all of Mineta's projectiles with ease. Antoine grabbed Tsuyu's tongue and nearly pulled her out of Shoji's hidey hole but was interrupted by a third team coming after them!

"Antoine! You're mine!" Toru shouted as her team came from behind his and Toru attempted to grab at his headband.

"Get off me you thirsty mutts! I'm not some hussy who let's just anyone have his body! Unless you ask me later…" Antoine winked before taking off into the sky with Hatsume's jetpack.

Their team was now safely flying above all the other teams and ¾ of them were smirking.

"Look at my babies! Aren't they so amazing!?" Hatsume advertised to the audience.

"Gimme a long-distance weapon." Antoine asked.

"Don't have one."

"WHAT!?"

"I didn't think I'd need one."

Antoine sighed.

"That's exactly why you should have brought it. But anyway I guess we'll stay here till the game is over."

"I wanted to fight a bit more, but I won't complain taking first place." Kamakiri said.

"This is a more peaceful method…" Tsunotori said relieved.

"Uh.. I think it's a bit too earlier to be relaxing. Look out!" Hatsume warned as disembodied hand flew straight towards Antoine's afro.

Antoine easily caught it with his crafted uniform boosting his body greatly.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Tokage-chan… It's her quirk to split her body up…" Tsunotori explained.

Antoine began tickling it and only response he got was the hand trying to wiggle away from him.

"Disappointing.. Her hand won't be gone if I destroyed this thing right?"

"No. She can regenerate any loss body parts."

"Good." Antoine said as he crushed the hand and threw it at Midoriya's head.

"What the?!" Midoriya yelled out as his headband was nearly knocked off.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME AFRO I'LL BE NUMBER 1!" Bakugou yelled blasting his way up towards Antoine.

"This won't be like before. I'm going to show Him that I don't need to rely on my left." Todoroki said as his team shocked and froze the other competitors. He then made an ice ramp and Iida used his engine quirk and took off in the sky towards Antoine.

"It's my turn." Yuga said as he fired his laser at Antoine with Midoriya's team.

The laser increased in size and speed. Reaching Antoine's team in literal moments.

"ANY SHIELDS OR SOMETHING!?" Antoine yelled.

"UHHHM! TRY THIS CUTEY!" Hatsume said equally panicked.

Antoine caught the metallic bead and squeezed it in between his fingers, making it expand and form into a shield that barely blocked Yuga's laser shot. Hatsume's jetpack couldn't withstand the force of the laser and Antoine's team was slowly crashing down.

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

Bakugou appeared next to the descending group and nearly blasted Antoine's face off, but Tsunotori fired her horns and took Bakugou away with them. Team Todoroki was currently making an ice path straight towards Antoine and Kamakiri readied himself with his blades.

"Momo." Todoroki commanded.

"On it." She replied with a flintlock. She fired at Antoine's team and Kamakiri cut through the bullets, defending Antoine and the rest.

Todoroki and Antoine met face to face as Antoine's team slowly descended and suddenly Antoine's team crashed to the ground after exploding!

"IT SEEMS TEAM BAKUGOU HAS MADE A COMEBACK AND HAVE STOLEN FIRST PLACE! TEAM ANTOINE IS IN A PRETTY BAD PLACE RIGHT NOW! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO MAKE A COMEBACK!?"

Antoine's team fixed themselves and Antoine's eyes quickly scanned the entire field while his mind was turning in rage.

"These motherfuckers want to play like that huh…? While I was being all friendly and nice… these piece of shits want to fuck me over? I'll show them! Hatsume! Bang me!"

Hatsume tossed a solar-powered flash bang at Antoine to catch. He grabbed it and threw it towards the class B teams playing defensively and trying to keep the point lead after stealing from class A teams. They were blinded and Antoine went on the hunt.

Antoine snatched up headbands left and right with the help of Hatsume's babies, Kamakiri's blades, and Tsunotori's horns. Eventually Antoine made it towards Midoriya's team.

Antoine smashed his fist into his palm and grinned with his terrifying shark teeth.

"Give up your headband willingly and no one gets hurt." Uraraka flinched before looking towards Midoriya.

He looked slightly scared as well but there was a resolute look in his eyes. He definitely wasn't backing down from this confrontation.

"I'm not like that Icy Hot bastard, or that fireworks fucks, or even that engine on legs, I don't see you as a challenge Cabbage Head. You aren't even near the same level as me. Even if All Might is your mentor or illegitimate father or whatever! It doesn't matter to me because I will become even greater than the Symbol of Peace. I will be the hero of all heroes! The very image of Heroics itself!" Antoine announced to Midoriya.

"I know you don't think much of me Neil… but I have dreams of my own too. You aren't the only one trying to become the greatest hero! I will beat you and prove that I too can become one of the greatest heroes! This sports festival isn't a stage just for you alone. It's one for all of us at U.A. to show the best sides of all of us." Midoriya said while tightening his headbands.

Antoine grinned once again and then charged towards Midoriya. Midoriya charged up his quirk, still unable to regulate it and Antoine had zero thoughts about defending in any way. He felt terrified of the power radiating off that arm but this was Midoriya. He isn't far along enough in the story to be scary yet.

'Oh.. Treating me just like Todoroki huh? You're not slicing the air with me. We're going all the way mc-kun.'

Antoine locked fingers with Midoriya and saw his face immediately panic.

'Got cha….' Antoine grinned.

Midoriya completely fell into Antoine's trap and now had to be insanely careful or he could probably rip Antoine's arm off if he isn't careful. Midoriya's face was completely panicked along with his teammates Yuga, Uraraka, and Tokoyami. They've all witnessed the power of his quirk and were all worried. This was incredible worrying for both parties. Antoine's right arm could be taken away in a second and this entire sports festival would be over for him. Midoriya's psyche could be completely broken down if something went wrong but Antoine was completely sure that if the plot was concerned, nothing bad would happen between him and Midoriya.

"I'm not into guys Cabbage Head but this was quite the sweet moment." Antoine said as he took a headband from Midoriya's head and slid back as Tokoyami's shadow reached for his head.

Antoine opened his mouth wide and chomped down on Dark Shadow's clawed hand, ripping it from the shadow entity's arm and safely protecting his headband.

"No..!" Midoriya shouted as there were 10 seconds left in the match and he leapt towards Antoine with his quirk activated.

"Idiot…" Antoine sneered.

He pulled out Hatsume's Sonic Cannon and forced Midoriya back in the direction he came without a single headband. But just as he was assured of his victory and Midoriya's loss, a shadowed hand clawed one of his headbands and took it away!

"TIME'S UP!"

Antoine looked back and noticed that it was Tokoyami's quirk. He locked eyes with the bird head and used his thumb to cross his throat.

"I'll see you at the finals..." He mouthed.

"Let's see who the top four teams are right now! In first place, Team Bakugou! In second, Team Todoroki! Third, Team Antoine! Fourth, Team Midoriya!"

"These four teams will proceed to the final event!"

The team then began cheering, relaxing, and talking about the cavalry event.

* * *

This chapter was kinda hard to write. The visual aspects of the cavalry battle is the pretty hard to transfer into writing. Or it might not be and i'm just not skilled at descriptions yet. I tried though.

Anyway! Antoine did not come in first place this time around and is quite pissed! What did you guys think of his team selection?! Could it have been better with some other members?! Or was it perfect as it was? Tell me your thoughts about the chapter in the comments.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	15. Tournament Part 1!

"I think I managed to show off my babies quite well thanks to you Neil-kun! And thanks to you I get to show off some more in the upcoming event. Thanks!" Hatsume said.

"If I could only show off my gadgets, this entire sports festival and those big business companies would be like putty in my hands. How fortunate you're in the support class Hatsume."

"That's right hero boy! I'll see you later!" She teased before laughing and running off to check on her babies for the final event.

"Grrrr!" Toru growled upsettably.

Antoine softly smiled.

"You still got two more chances left my dear Toru." Antoine said to her before getting punched in the arm. "OW!"

"Don't tell me something like that! I really wanted to win..! Oh well. I'll just have to try harder next time." Toru said.

"That's right or cheat!"

She giggled.

"I'm not that desperate to win."

"Yeah I think you're the only one who would stoop that low Antoine." Yuga added.

"A hero has to do whatever it takes to win against the corrupt and unfair system placed against them." Antoine waved off their criticism.

All the students then began exiting for lunch so that the next event could be set up. Antoine, Yuga, and Toru joined up with their classmates as they ate.

"I still don't understand how you can hang out with a jerk like him and be fine with it." Yaoyorozu said.

"He's a good person at heart. Even if he acts like a total villain." Toru explained.

"Why haven't we seen any of this good person at heart then?" Jiro asked.

Toru embarrassedly giggled.

"Well that's because he's pretty shy." Toru revealed.

The girls did a spit take.

"HIM!? SHY!? YOU'RE JOKING!" Ashido yelled.

"I know it's hard to believe but Antoine can be quite sweet when he's not putting up any walls around himself. If you can ignore some of the mean things he says, you can see that he can be a really nice guy."

The girls still had a hard time processing that Antoine could be anything but an asshole. And Toru's defense for him wasn't all that convincing due to her growing up with the boy. But they wouldn't completely abandon Antoine if he could show some signs of growth or niceness in the future. Some of the boys however managed to bond with Antoine.

"I think they'll do it. They are the gullible type so, it wouldn't be hard to convince them if you three said it." Antoine said to Mineta's plan of getting the girls into cheerleading outfits like the American cheerleaders in the stadium.

"Really!? You really think they'd do it Neil!?" Mineta asked.

Antoine nodded.

"Just make sure all three of you go over and said that you heard from Aizawa-sensei that they needed to do it."

Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero went over to the girls table and went ahead with their plan while Antoine ate and chatted with Yuga and some of the other guys.

'Katsuki, Izuku, and Shoto are missing. But that's not right… Did Izuku somehow use his quirk on Shoto during the cavalry battle and frighten Shoto enough to use his flames in fright? I completely missed it.. I was too busy focusing on my team it seems.'

Lunch break ended a little bit after and all the students returned back to the arena.

"Before we get to the final event, I've got good news for all those out of the running! This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared a recreational activity for all participants! We even shipped in cheerleaders from America to get you pumped up…" Present Mic announced before suddenly stopping. "Hmm… What's this? The girls from Class A are also in cheerleading outfits! Why?!"

"Nice." Antoine said in agreement with the other three boys.

"Well anyway! We hope you all enjoy this little recreational competition until it's time for the final event."

"A tournament huh? So we'll be up on that ring I see on tv every year!"

"Was it a tournament last year too?"

"The formats always different, but most years involve some kind of head-to-toe competition."

"The matchups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's settled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself."

"It's up to each of you 16 finalists whether or not you participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength." Midnight explained. "Now let's start with first place team…-"

Midoriya vs Hatsume

Todoroki vs Sero

Kamakiri vs Kaminari

Iida vs Antoine

Ashido vs Aoyama

Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu

Tsunotori vs Kirishima

Uraraka vs Bakugou

"Hatsume?"

"That's me! Hi there! I want to talk to you for a second actually…"

"I'm meeting him in the second round.. He better bring his best."

"I'll carve him up!" Kamakiri, the guy who can manifest large blades from anywhere on his body, said.

"Class President… I've been meaning to kick your ass. I still remember you threatening me some time ago about my behavior. Don't take it too personally when I crush you." Antoine told Iida before walking away.

"Bring everything you got Neil! I won't hold back in our battle!" He shouted determinedly.

"Now let's set aside the tournament for the time being and get on with the thrill-a-minute festivities!" Present Mic said.

Antoine didn't participate in the activities and went to one of the rooms in the back to dwell on the upcoming matches. He wasn't worried or anything but was coming up with the best plan to completely destroy and annihilate all of his upcoming opponents. He could just wing it and be fine but winging it nearly cost him the last event. He can't continue to underestimate his peers as much. Especially when they grow in strength and smarts like in the later chapters. While he still plans on looking down on them a bit, he wouldn't be completely careless anymore.

'Keeping up with Iida won't be a problem and then taking him out with the power uniform should be simple enough unless he starts at 100%. Then I'd have to use my secret weapons… Beating the sword guy or Kaminari shouldn't be too hard. I hope those blades aren't organic if he does beat Kaminari.'

As Antoine sat alone in the room, he was visited by Midoriya.

"Uh… This.. This is the room for the-"

"Yeah I know." Antoine responded as he left the room with Midoriya looking at him thinking that he looked different and not scary at all.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS READY!? YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE! BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ONE-ON-ONE TOURNAMENT! You've only got yourself to rely on! Even if you're not a hero, this saying holds true! Spirit, technique, strength, wisdom, and knowledge! Use them em all and show us your best!" Present Mic started everyone off.

Since Shinso was eliminated, Midoriya was facing off against Hatsume and it seems he fell for the same scheme Iida fell for in the original anime. He had no idea the type of personality Hatsume had due to not being on the same team as her as well. The match went exactly like how Hatsume's match did in the manga with her showing off her tech and Midoriya being taken for a ride until she felt that she showed off her stuff a good amount and surrendered. The next match ended in a flash with Todoroki unleashing a gigantic ice attack on Sero and winning. The third match, however didn't turn out the way Antoine thought it would. He thought the sword quirk guy would easily take this but it turns out he was a god damn idiot. He let the electric bastard get close and shock him, ending the match. It was now his turn to come up.

"Next up is Tenya Iida of the Hero Course versus Antoine Neil of the Hero Course! I wonder whose gonna win this matchup!?"

Antoine got up to the stage with Iida on the opposite side. He grinned while cracking his knuckles. Iida eyes focused on Antoine and turned serious.

'Strength uniform is equipped along with some misc agility items. This should be a piece of cake.'

"Lackey. Pro Wrestler variation." Antoine whispered as Present Mic yelled "START!"

Iida shot off at incredible speeds towards Antoine. Once he got near, he kicked his leg towards Antoine's chest. Antoine moved in close and grabbed Iida's leg and moved along with the initial momentum of Iida's kick and slammed him into the arena's ground with a whirlwind slam. Iida impacted against the ground facedown and suffered a bloody nose from it. He was completely shocked that Antoine was capable of reacting against his speed and then also being this strong! He quickly rolled over and dodged Antoine's foot that was coming down straight towards his legs. He noticed that his body felt slightly weaker and slower after taking Antoine's attack.

"What are you scurrying around for Class Pres? Aren't you from a famous hero family? Can't let them see you being toyed around with. Get up! Show everyone here what you can do! Don't hold back and show us everything you got!"

"You're right… Prepare yourself Neil! I'm going all out! Recipro Burst!" Iida disappeared and reappeared in front of Antoine, ready to kick him out of the arena but unlike what everyone thought, Antoine managed to avoid the now vastly faster Iida and sneak his arm inbetween Iida's legs and jump far up in the sky. Antoine carried him up and they began falling down while Antoine held Iida in his hold.

"THIS MIGHT HURT A LITTLE BIT CLASS PRESIDENT! ACTUALLY I'M LYING! THIS IS GOING TO HURT A FUCKING SHIT TON!" Antoine yelled as he slammed the speedster hero-in-training into the arena with a large crash.

Dust rose around the arena, preventing anyone from seeing what the aftermath was of Neil's attack.

"WHAT AN ATTACK! EVEN I HAD TROUBLE SEEING TENYA IIDA'S ATTACK BUT ANTOINE NEIL MANAGED TO SEE THROUGH IT EFFORTLESSLY AND EVEN COUNTERATTACK RIGHT AFTER! BUT DID HE MANAGE TO FREE HIMSELF IN TIME OR DID THEY BOTH SUFFER FROM THE IMPACT!?" Present Mic asked.

As the dust slowly cleared up, a young boy was seen dusting his outfit off while looking completely unharmed. The other one was completely unconscious and sprawled out in a human shaped crater in the stage. His body didn't look too good, his face was bloody, and his glasses were completely broken.

"It seems even your best wasn't enough to match me class president. Maybe if you trained a bit harder you would've stood a chance." Antoine mocked to his fallen opponent.

"IIDA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! Antoine moves on without anyone knowing exactly what his quirk even is! Is it super strength!? Super speed!? Super reactions!? Or even all three!? Let's find out as the tournament continues!"

'Don't worry. I'll reveal everything in the end. It'll be the greatest twist of all.' Antoine said thinking about his miscellaneous items that helped him defeat Iida.

**[Speedy Sneakers – These pair of shoes were created with various materials from inside U.A.'s Development Studio. These are the fourth in a series of sneakers created built with agility as the focus. Are very comfortable to wear.**

**+40 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**+10 Cha added to stats when equipped.**

**Dexterity is increased moderately.**

**Base movement speed is increased moderately.]**

**[Shocking Socks – These pair of socks were made with the only intention of increasing the wearers agility. They are the fourth pair in a series of socks. Are very comfortable to wear.**

**+40 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**+5 Vit added to stats when equipped.**

**+10 Cha added to stats when equipped.**

**Socks can store speed and once fully charged can unleash it in a burst of lighting around the socks. Boosting speed up to 10x at max charge. If left fully charged for too long, can electrocute the wearer!**

**10% increase to Agl when moving for longer than 60 seconds.]**

**[Boosting Tank Top – This shirt was made in preparation for the Sports Festival! It is the fourth item in a series of shirts and is meant to increase the wearer's Agility. Is very comfortable to wear. Made out of various strong fibers from U.A.'s Development Studio and looks no different from any other white tank top.**

**+50 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**+20 Cha added to stats when equipped.**

**User can boost their speed x2 for 10 seconds at the cost of rapidly depleting wearer's stamina.**

**Wearer gains +3 Luc when equipped.]**

**[Swift Boxers – These underpants were made wit the only intention of increasing the wearers agility and supreme comfort. They are the fourth item in a series of boxers. Are extremely comfortable to wear.**

**+30 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**+25 Cha added to stats when equipped.**

**Agility is increased moderately.]**

Antoine returned to his seat and was greeted by his classmates.

"I didn't realize you were so strong Neil." Tsuyu pointed out.

"That ain't the only thing impressive about me Asui. If you wanna know more we can go see a movie together tomorrow and talk all about how great I am."

"No thanks." She refused bluntly.

"Hehe.. rejected." Toru made fun.

"I'll get her to agree eventually. I just gotta show off more of my good side." He said while flexing his skinny arms.

"Not happening." She firmly stated.

Antoine didn't put it to mind as Yuga went up on stage with Ashido.

"But seriously when did you get so strong and fast and stuff Neil!?" Mineta asked.

"All it took was an intense training montage. I don't know if you guys understand this yet but quirks work in tandem with your physical state. The stronger your body is the more you can exploit your quirk. So eventually if you work your body out to its maximum potential, you can also use your quirk to its max and maybe even further. Just depends on the type of quirk." Antoine explained.

"Oh wow…" Mineta said in response.

The rest of the students started thinking about what Antoine said while keeping quiet as the match between Yuga and Ashido began.

* * *

Next chapter will come out later on today and Antoine's secret weapons have finally been revealed! So this was how he planned to deal with his class's strong quirks. Through stat dumping his way to victory! But will this be enough to defeat his classmates and take home the #1 medal!? We'll find out soon!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	16. Tournament Part 2!

"This would be way tougher if you had your hero costume!" Ashido said after remembering Yuga's impressive performance at the invasion.

"Even without my costume, I'm not weak." He replied back shadowing boxing the air.

"START!"

Yuga fired off a laser beam immediately and Ashido leapt over it before sliding across the arena floor and coming straight towards Yuga. Yuga dashed after Ashido instead of rapidly firing his lasers at her and she wasn't able to get a good angle at his belt. She planned on using her acid on his belt and taking him out of the fight but with him running at her at such a low angle the only thing she could get with her acid is his hair and face. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as Yuga caught up with her. She threw a punch towards the boy and he swayed out of the way before bringing his fist from way down below and aiming straight for her chin.

"EEK!" Ashido screamed out accidentally as she luckily managed to avoid the punch. But it wasn't over with just one punch. Yuga threw more and more punches and Ashido could barely stay on her toes as the dangerous fists of the pretty boy continued to fly towards her. Dodging Yuga's attacks was taking everything she had, asking for anything more is just impossible!

"I'm not surprised. If Ashido had some training in holds and locks and used her acid, she could easily take down Yuga." Antoine muttered.

"Or if she used her acid and sprayed it randomly on the ground to get him stuck and then attack him then…" Midoriya muttered back.

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugou yelled in response to the two analyzing the fight.

"My.. My bad…" Midoriya apologized.

"Eat my ass Bakushit."

"You better make it to the finals Bush Head. I'll finally get to blow you to pieces."

"That'll be the day. Keep dreaming and it might happen."

Bakugou glared fiercely at Antoine and Antoine glared back before they eventually got tired of it and refocused their attention on the match again. Ashido reached her limit and couldn't avoid Yuga's attacks any longer. Yuga landed a punch on her stomach and then finished with a straight right to the jaw, knocking Ashido down and out.

"Ashido is unable to continue. Aoyama moves on to the second round!" A crowd of cheers and boos went around due to Yuga beating up a girl.

Ashido was taken to recovery girl and Yuga returned to the stands with his classmates.

"Nice going beating the shit out of that helpless girl." Antoine mocked.

"I… She wasn't… I couldn't..." He sighed before giving up trying to explain himself.

"Hahahahah don't worry buddy I'm only kidding. It's a good thing you're listening to me. Don't underestimate anyone. Especially women. In this quirk-filled world, women can be the most dangerous of all things. Second to children of course. Previously women were to be protected and shielded but now, they can kick your ass without even blinking if you let them. Always keep your guard up." Antoine told him. "Although, maybe you could've not aimed for the face... just a suggestion."

Yuga felt better after that explanation from Antoine and the girls were pretty pleased hearing about how women can be just as strong as men. In other words, Antoine just got a +1 from all the girls in the class.

"Yeah man I agree. The face is a no go." Mineta added.

"I'll apologize to her later.." Yuga said as the next match was about to begin.

It was pony girl vs Kirishima. Antoine doubted that the Kirishima would hit a girl. It doesn't seem like it fits with his character. The match proceeded with Tsunotori firing off her horns and Kirishima either blocking them or breaking them with his hardening quirk but he hasn't attacked her once and continually trying to grab her.

"I guess he's trying to throw her out instead of hurting her." Toru figured.

"What an idiot. Although she's pretty cute, there is no mercy on the battlefield. KILL HER! PUNCH HER GUTS OUT!" Antoine yelled.

His shouts seemingly distracted Kirishima and Tsunotori took advantage of it.

"Huh? Kill? Whoa!?" Kirishima was taken off his feet as Tsunotori's horns took him off the ring.

"Kirishima is out of the ring! Tsunotori moves on to the second round!" Midnight announced as Kirishima berated himself for getting distracted.

Antoine was busy laughing his ass off after realizing that Kirishima let himself get distracted by someone in the crowd instead of his opponent.

"THE IDIOT LOOKED AWAY! HAHAAHAHAAH! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN U TAKE IT EASY ON A GIRL YUGA! YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU!" Antoine laughed even harder when Kirishima returned.

"It just had to be a girl…." He muttered.

The next two matches went basically the same way they did in the manga. Bakugou stomping the determined Uraraka and Midoriya losing to Todoroki but also working his main character magic. It was also time for Antoine's next match against Kaminari. The two arrived at the ring and Antoine switched all of his equipment to the Str series.

"START!"

"Without your equipment you can't even think about beating me." Kaminari said confidently.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." Antoine said with a grin as he took off one of his sneakers and held it in his hand.

Kaminari walked towards Antoine confidently and assuredly as electricity sparked around his body. Antoine tossed his sneaker at Kaminari's head. The sneaker flew at a speed that no one could logically make sense of as it knocked against the electric boy's skull and knocked him unconscious on contact. Kaminari's skull impacted against the arena's floor harshly and the whites of his eyes rolled into his head. Antoine chuckled as he walked over and grabbed his sneaker. He wanted to taunt Todoroki at this time but the boy was still out of it from his match with Midoriya.

'Oh well. At least Izuku made my next match easier for me. If Bakugou couldn't force him to use his flames, I surely can't. Not that I'd want to in this situation anyway. Maybe when I got my equipment I'll take him on at his full power.'

"KAMINARI IS TAKEN OUT AND CANNOT CONTINUE! NEIL MOVES ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Antoine returned to seat with his class as Kaminari was taken to recovery girl.

"If my muscles weren't so ripped and powerful, I don't know how I would've been able to beat Kaminari. His quirk is great in 1v1 situations. Anything other than ranged combat or nullification of his electricity is just impossible to win against vs his electricity. I could be missing something else though."

"Absorption." Toru added.

"What muscles?" Sero asked before laughing.

"These mother fucking guns right here!" Antoine flexed his noodle arms and gained the laughter of most of the class.

"What's so funny!? Jealousy isn't a good look for you all. Get over yourselves."

Tokoyami and Yuga met each other in the ring.

"This will not turn out like the training exercise." Tokoyami said.

"Let's have a good match." Yuga said with a soft smile.

"START!"

Yuga's eyes turned serious and he dashed off towards Tokoyami. He understood that Tokoyami's shadow is better at a distance rather than up close. Tokoyami also realized Yuga's plan. He launched himself around the arena to keep some distance from Yuga while the handsome boy kept running towards him. Eventually it devolved into a game of cat and mouse until Yuga turned his back to Tokoyami and fired his laser, shooting himself towards Tokoyami. Yuga turned himself around and aimed his fist at the surprised Tokoyami. Dark Shadow blocked his fist and grabbed it but not before being rapidly shot 3 times in a row with his sparkle cannon and knocked to the edge of the arena. Dark Shadow had shrunken due to that attack and Yuga could be seen holding his stomach with one arm.

"Ow…. I gotta keep going… He's almost finished..." Yuga muttered to himself.

Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to attack the weakened Yuga as he stayed at a distance from him. Yuga weaved from side to side to avoid Dark Shadow's attacks while also throwing some jabs and punches in the mix. Dark Shadow was slowly whittled down by the punches until the sparkling boy managed to knock it out of his way and dash towards the defenseless bird boy. His entire body was screaming in pain at this point but the thought of winning was his main focus. The drive to better himself and go even further was pushing him along.

He reached the boy just before his shadow partner could return and threw a sharp punch towards the boy's face, that he could barely dodge in time. But the incoming flurry of punches after the first one, wasn't something that he could defend against. Tokoyami was knocked out of the ring.

"Tokoyami is out of the ring! Aoyama goes to the semi-finals!"

"Haha what the hell Bakushit? What's with you fighting against girls so often? I'm starting to think it might be your calling card, beating up cute and harmless women."

"There's nothing harmless about them Bush Bastard…" He cursed as he left for the stage to fight against pony girl from Class B.

Uraraka blushed after being called cute by the two. Antoine didn't think much of it though. He wasn't really interested in gravity girl. Sure she's cute but, that's not enough to capture his heart. Now Jiro and Froggy have something else that adds to their beauty. That's worth being attracted to. Plus she's kind of boring to him.

The next match ended up in Bakugou's victory as expected but Tsunotori was a much more capable fighter than everyone though. She did pretty well against Bakugou and even managed to wound him. But eventually he figured out her weakness and threatened to blow her to kingdom come if she didn't surrender. The timid but ferocious girl had no choice but to surrender. So Bakugou would be facing Yuga in the semi-finals and Antoine would be facing a distracted Todoroki.

'I'm going to shit all over this poor guy.' Antoine thought while getting up and heading towards the stage.

"Thanks Cabbage Head. This win will be a piece of cake thanks to you." Antoine smiled while Midoriya was confused.

Antoine met the Icy Hot boy in the ring looking distracted. He equipped all of his Str series and started laughing. The power coursing through him going to his head almost immediately.

"DON'T GIVE UP TOO SOON ICY HOT! I'M GOING ALL OUT!" Antoine yelled savagely. "Lackey. Boxing variation." He whispered as the match started and Todoroki fired off his giant ice wall move.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Antoine shouted loudly as he rapidly punched all the ice coming towards him like a wave. The ice broke and shattered at contact with his fist as his shouting got louder eventually he punched himself out of the ice wave. "Lackey. Pro Wrestler variation." He whispered. Everyone was shocked in the stands and even those who thought they knew Antoine were shocked as well.

"If he was this strong, why does he rely on building stuff?" Jiro asked.

"Maybe it's a distraction tactic? Fooling his enemies into thinking that he's really weak up close and then once they get past his tech, pummel em!" Mineta suggested.

"Seems kind of convoluted if you ask me." Yaoyorozu said.

Yuga and Toru stayed silent as they knew that Antoine was actively cheating right now and he was nowhere near as strong as this normally.

"FEAR NOT TODOROKI! FOR I AM HERE! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Antoine shouted as he switched to the Agl series and then vanished and appeared right in front of Todoroki. He switched back to Str series and grabbed Todoroki's left side, his fire side, and lifted him off the ground.

"WHAT'S WRONG? TOO PUSSY TO USE YOUR LEFT SIDE?! MAYBE I CAN CHANGE THAT FOR YOU!" Antoine yelled as he slammed Todoroki into the ground harshly and then picked him back up and slammed him against his ice, crashing him through it. Antoine stood over the fallen boy with his foot raised above his head.

"Don't try and stand with the real heroes when you don't even realize that you need saving yourself. How pathetic.." Antoine said as his foot came crashing down towards Todoroki's face.

"DON'T GIVE UP TODOROKI! COME ON!" Midoriya yelled from the stands.

The vanquished lights in Todoroki's eyes suddenly resurfaced and it seemed as if he was really going to use his left side in battle. Regardless of he did or not, Antoine would still finish through with his attack. Todoroki moved his head to the side and Antoine stomped a foot-shaped hole in the arena. He fired off an ice wave towards Antoine to force him back but Antoine dashed forward and grabbed Todoroki's left side once again and started spinning rapidly.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF EVEN TRYING TO BE A HERO IF YOU AREN'T SERIOUS ABOUT IT!? I'M GIVING THIS ALL I GOT EVEN WHEN ITS STACKED AGAINST ME! LIKE I COULD LOSE AGAINST SOME BASTARD WHO ISN'T EVEN TAKING THIS HERO SHIT SERIOUSLY!" Antoine finished his whirlwind spin and launched Todoroki out of the ring and into the wall. The half ice and half fire boy imprinted in the wall unconscious. Antoine's mind cooled off and he realized that he may have went a bit overboard with the boy. He is going through some stuff right now. Maybe he should've been a little softer with his words.

He shrugged as Midnight announced him the winner and Todoroki being taken away to recovery girl. He locked eyes with Bakugou and they both used their thumbs to cut across their necks.

'I fucking love Bakugou. The kid is a fantastic character and I've always liked him. He reminds me of a more wild Vegeta but at the same time way more of an asshole. It's probably because he's still young and Vegeta got a family. Oh man I would be fucked if I was reincarnated into the dbz universe with this system I think. Unless I made something like the Big Gete Star and fused myself with it to take it over. Or wait! I could probably even create something like crafted humans! Cell, Andriod 17, Andriod 18!? Those mother fuckers were created with a little bit of science and genius from 1 scientist on earth! While I don't know if I can compare myself to I'm pretty sure with the system boosting my mind and body, it wouldn't take nearly as long as it did for him to create something like that.'

As Antoine was absentmindedly stuck in his thoughts, Yuga and Bakugou's match began. The two charged towards each other and engaged in close combat fighting. Yuga's been watching Bakugou's matches from the very beginning an knew that he wouldn't be able to attack the agile boy with his quirk unless he somehow immobilized him. He punched and swayed as Bakugou also did the same but instead of punching he used his quirk.

"Twinkling bastard!" Bakugou roared as he cupped his hands and let off an explosion focused directly at Yuga.

Yuga's eyes focused as he used his quirk in retaliation. The two quirks clashed for a moment and it seems the sudden power of Bakugou's quirk was stronger but as the seconds went by, Yuga's laser was overpowering Bakugou's explosion.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Bakugou rapidly fired off multiple explosions in his cupped hands and forced Yuga to power his laser to dangerous levels to where he felt like his stomach is being grinded in a meat grinder.

The two quirks eventually exploded in a mix of smoke, sparkles, and blue as two figures were sent blasting to the edge of the ring. As the smoke cleared, one figure could be seen standing with his hands shaking and jacket wrinkled all over.

"Aoyama huh…." He muttered as Midnight called his victory and along with Yuga, taken to recovery girl to get healed.

Antoine would have to wait for his battle with Bakugou since the ring was destroyed and needed time to be fixed.

"The battle between the two villain faces! Which one will prove to be the most terrible in this next match!?" Kaminari mockingly announced.

"I don't look like a villain. I mean did you see my last match? I looked like All Might out there."

Toru burst into laughter.

"I even said his famous line. You can't have missed it."

Toru was laughing her guts out and some of the others started laughing too.

"You mean when you were acting entirely unlike All Might and more like the villains he defeats?"

"A win's a win." Antoine shrugged as he went to the waiting room for his next match.

* * *

Alright readers. We made it to the finals! Bakugou vs Antoine. How will this match turn out!? Do you think any of the matches should've turned out differently? Did you have a hard time imagining any of the fighting scenes?  
The next chapter won't be out till Monday and remember to comment and other stuff.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	17. Tournament Finale! New Arc On The Horizo

As Antoine was waiting inside the prep room, He began to think. How should he most effectively take out Bakugou? Well the easiest answer would be to speed blitz him with the str series but that wouldn't be very fun or assholish. All that would do is show Bakugou that he was never on my level and shouldn't even think to compete with me or to train harder than ever before because he's not as strong and great as he thinks.

'Even though I love antagonizing the bastard, I am quite fond of him. I even plan on befriending him eventually. Actually there's a few people I wanna be friends with.. Hm.. I'll have to be more _social_ with my fellow peers and classmates.' Antoine decided with a strange devilish smile.

It was time for the final match to begin and the two finalists went on stage.

"AT LAST, WE'VE ARRIVED! THE BEST OF THE BEST AMONG U.A.'S FIRST YEARS… WILL BE DECIDED IT'S THE FINAL MATCH! NEIL VS BAKUGOU!" Present Mic announced.

Antoine smirked as Bakugou glared at him.

"What's the matter? A little nervous Boom Boy?" Antoine asked.

"You're dead meat Bush Head!"

"Unless you're a saiyan who gets stronger after every battle, I don't think taking care of you will be a problem."

"START!"

"DIE!" Bakugou shouted as he blasted straight towards Antoine.

"Lackey. Pro Wrestling variation." Antoine whispered as he equipped the defense series.

Antoine dropped his arms and smirked as he hunched down low, not putting up any sort of defensive stance. His arms were opened wide as Bakugou flew straight towards his face. Bakugou arrived overhead and slapped down over the hunching Antoine. Bakugou's explosion engulfed Antoine's figure and no one could tell what happened to him.

"IT SEEMS BAKUGOU HAS STARTED THIS OFF WITH AN BANG!"

"Hi there!" Antoine greeted as he popped his head out from the explosion and smoke, staring into Bakugou's eyes.

The confusion could be seen in the explosive boy's eyes as Antoine grabbed Bakugou's outstretched arm and slammed him into the arena. Bakugou spat out as his body impacted against the arena's floor.

"A lot of good that shit talking did ya." Antoine said crouching over the downed Bakugou. "Here's a little secret for the future. DON'T BE FUCKING WEAK AND TALK SHIT!" He yelled as the boy roared and blasted himself in the sky and then diving towards Antoine with rage pouring from his eyes.

Antoine stood in a casual manner as he looked up at Bakugou with a teasing smile.

*BOOM*

Bakugou let off another great explosion from above and unlike the first time where he assumed Antoine would be finished, after he landed he rapidly blasted Antoine's back, launching him away. Antoine slid to the edge of the stage and slowly got up. His appearance looked ragged, burnt, and smoking.

"NEIL HAS TO BE FEELING THE PAIN ON THAT ONE! IT LOOKS LIKE THIS MATCH MIGHT BE OVER SOONER THAN WE THOUGHT!"

'I barely felt a thing!' "HAHAHAAHAHAH DID SOMEONE LET A FLY IN!? I THINK I GOT BIT BY SOMETHING!" Antoine loudly announced, enraging Bakugou even more.

Antoine dashed towards Bakugou and met him at the center of the ring. Antoine punched towards the pissed opponent and his arm was caught. Bakugou using his explosion to boost them, spun them around like a rocket-fueled top and slammed Antoine into the ground. The only thing present on Antoine's was a look of joy.

Antoine grabbed Bakugou's arm before he could get a safe distance away and was blasted by a rapid-fire of explosions to the face, but Antoine just laughed it off as he pulled Bakugou closer and leapt into the air with his feet on Bakugou's stomach. The two spun like a tire and then Antoine flipped over in the air as he crashed into the arena's floor with his feet planted in Bakugou's stomach. Bakugou spat out saliva as Antoine flipped away.

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK! YOU'RE EVEN WEAKER THAN THAT ICY HOT FUCKER FROM LAST ROUND! COME ON BAKUGOU! SHOW ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT OR GET OUT OF MY WAY! FIRST PLACE IS ONLY MEANT FOR THE STRONGEST!" Antoine shouted.

"I AM THE STRONGEST DAMN IT..! I'LL BLOW YOU OUT OF MY WAY JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! I'M GOING TO GO HIGHER THAN ANY ONE OF YOU BASTARDS! JUST DIE!" Bakugou blasted forward with even more power than before.

'I kinda feel bad cheating now, seeing how much hard work and pride he's putting into this. But…. Then again. I really don't like pain and those explosions looks like it really hurts so, Sorry Bakugou. I'll try and make it up to you and the others with some tech in the future.' Antoine decided as Bakugou appeared in front of him and blasted him high into the sky.

After Antoine was launched into the sky, Bakugou began blasting himself around in a circular motion. Making a smoke tornado as he propelled himself towards the falling Antoine.

'No way. That special move just for me? Oh man, it looks so awesome. It sucks my quirk can't do something like that, but I'm sure I can build something that can do something similar.' Antoine thought as he was blasted by Bakugou's special move, the Howitzer Impact.

"BAKUGOU'S TAKEN THAT MASSIVE FIREPOWER HE SHOWED AGAINST URARAKA AND ADDED SOME SPIN AND OOPHM TO IT TO BECOME A HUMAN ARTILLERY SHELL! ANTOINE MANAGED TO STAND AGAINST EVERYTHING BAKUGOU THREW AT HIM EARLIER BUT WILL THIS BE THE ONE THAT ENDS IT!?"

Antoine's figure was engulfed in the massive explosion as Bakugou fell to the arena smirking, assured of his victory.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. That stings. I guess I can't say you didn't put a scratch on me Bakugou." Antoine said with his hair completely messed up and arm lightly scuffed up.

"YOU….!" Bakugou yelled in surprise before roaring and taking off towards the falling Antoine.

Antoine smirked as Bakugou blasted and blasted him before eventually managing to take hold of Bakugou's jacket. He started spinning as they were falling down to the ground. The two boys tried to get on top and make the other suffer the damage from the fall, but just as they were closing in on the ground and Antoine was on top, he switched to Str series. Bakugou wasn't able to overpower Antoine as he was nearing the ground, he shouted out in anger over the confusing situation and rapidly fired off his quirk to slow their descent.

"SMART THINKING! TOO BAD IT'S NOT GONNA SAVE YOU!" Antoine yelled as he let go of Bakugou's jacket and slammed both of his feet into Bakugou's stomach once again. Bakugou crashed against the arena and Antoine was above him, ready to elbow drop on his chest.

But Bakugou wasn't out yet even after taking significant damage, He blasted himself out of the way and upward into Antoine's face as Antoine crashed into the arena. The two boys locked eyes, one injured and breathing heavily while the other wincing in pain from having his face blasted.

"HOW!? QUIT SCREWING WITH ME AFRO BASTARD! I KNOW WHEN CRAP DOESN'T ADD UP! EARLIER MY EXPLOSIONS WEREN'T DOING JACK TO YOU AND NOW ALL OF SUDDEN YOU GOT STRONGER AND NOW YOU CAN BE HURT!?" Bakugou yelled.

"Yeah it is kind of strange now that I think about it… Sometimes he's faster and I can't see him or he's as strong as someone with a strength-enhancing quirk."

"What even is his quirk?"

"Shoji, you did the battle training exercise with him. Did he ever tell you?" Uraraka asked.

"No. We only talked about my quirk." He replied.

Then all of a sudden everyone eyed Toru and Yuga. Toru put on a silly innocent face. (Not that anyone could see this.) Yuga nervously fidgeted in his seat.

"You two grew up with him so you'd have to know."

"Tell us…." The class said simultaneously.

"I think it will be best if Antoine explains it…." Yuga suggested.

"Just wait a bit longer." Toru said.

'Shit he's perspective. I better end this quick then.'

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING AFRO BASTARD!?" Bakugou said pissed and skeptical.

Antoine switched series and suddenly appeared in front of Bakugou before switching again after taking hold of his face and launching him out of the ring. Bakugou tried to blast himself back to the ring but the force of Antoine's throw was too much even for his explosions. He smashed into the wall outside the arena and glared at Antoine with ferocity of 100 suns.

"Bakugou is out of bounds! So.. Neil is the winner!" Midnight announced to a deafening crowd giving out cheers to both boys.

"And that concludes our contest! The first-year winner of U.A.'s Sports Festival is Antoine Neil of Class A!"

Antoine had the smile of an elitist as he walked off the stage while being showered in applause, a certain someone's very affectionate glare, and suspicious looks from multiple classmates and teachers. His walk, face, or posture didn't wane in the slightest as he waited until they got the award ceremony ready.

*A LITTLE BIT LATER*

Three figures appeared inside the smoke. One with his arms crossed and standing upright. One staring at the one above him with his fist clinched. The last one looking down and unfocused.

As the smoke uncovered, the three were revealed to be Antoine in first place, Bakugou in second, and Todoroki in third. Antoine had an arrogant mocking smile on his face as he looked down on all the other competitors. Bakugou stared at Antoine as if trying to gleam some sort of information from out of his body by glaring at him. Todoroki seemed lost in thought.

"Now for the medals! Presenting them this year is… you know who!

"I AM… HERE WITH THE MEDALS! ALL MIGHT!" All Might announced as he leapt from the stands.

He then walked over to Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki. Congratulations. You held back. You didn't use your left side in the final match. Was there a reason for that?"

"It was my match against Midoriya… I think I've lost my way. I know you've taken an interest in him. And I'm starting to see why. I've always wanted to become a hero like you. But it's not like I can just forget and get over things. That's not enough.. There's something I still have to settle first."

"That's a new look I'm seeing on your face. So say no more. Whatever you must settle, I'm sure you can do it." He hugged Todoroki and patted him on the back.

"Young Bakugou.."

"ALL MIGHT THIS IS BULL CRAP! YOU AND ME BOTH KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS FISHY WITH THAT AFRO BASTARD! HE WAS NEVER THIS STRONG! IF HE WAS HE WOULDN'T NEED TO BUILD ALL THOSE PIECES OF TRASH! IT JUST DOESN'T ADD UP!" Bakugou raged.

Antoine kept smiling and wondered how would All Might reply to this accusation.

"Don't worry my boy. We already have it handled. For now though take this medal." All Might whispered as he hugged and patted the boy's back.

"And finally Neil my boy. It seems you lived up to your promise of taking first place. Wonderful. But I must ask-"

"Hold on All Might. Sorry about the interruption but I have something to announce. To everyone." Antoine revealed.

"Go ahead."

"I cheated." He stated plain and simply. The crowd was flabbergasted and erupted in a wave of jeers and boos. His fellow peers also booed along as the stares of the teachers focused in on him. Bakugou erupted and nearly attacked Antoine for his unfair win but was stopped by Midnight putting the boy to sleep.

"YOU CHEATING SON OF A B….." Bakugou was put to sleep.

Todoroki also looked at Antoine with disapproval. Toru and Yuga were actually shocked that Antoine came out honestly. Of course, they were disappointed he had to cheat but after seeing him reveal that he was cheating, they actually felt kind of proud of Antoine. They don't know why he decided to be honest, but they'll find out later for sure.

"I cheated using special equipment that allowed me to defeat every single first year here and fooled everyone, including the incredible U.A. staff with my creation! This amazing gear I created made me faster and stronger than any other first year here. I've created gadgets, tools, and materials that will astonish any maker that knows his shit. I've made a flying glider that can be used by anyone whose brain isn't filled with salt. A railgun that's capable of blasting through multiple buildings. An AI whose potential can even surpass that of a supercomputer! All at the ripe age of 15! A fucking child genius of unparallel talent and potential!" His smile suddenly grew into a darker nature.

"Anyone looking for an untapped infinite source of wealth or power!? I am HERE! You!" Antoine pointed at Midnight.

"Your sleep gas isn't effective at long ranges right? What if I told you that I could easily create a weapon that would allow you to put enemies to sleep from a safe distance? Of course, if you want to know more, just contact me! Let me repeat I AM HERE!" Antoine shouted with even more force behind his voice.

"I will gracefully accept my punishment for cheating and not take the first-place medal. Let me say more one thing though before I leave this podium. **ANYONE **and I mean **ANYONE** could have worn this gear I MADE and won first place. By the way my quirk is just my shark teeth. That's all." Antoine bowed as he gracefully left the first-place podium and was escorted by Aizawa and a few other Pro Heroes.

He heard the entire arena erupt into chaos as he sat down and was surrounded by Aizawa and a few other pro heroes. He tried really hard not to laugh or smile despite their serious faces.

"Regardless of how you managed to cheat, you do understand this is grounds for expulsion correct?" Aizawa threatened.

"Like you all would give this fat juicy cow away to wolves. I may be young Sensei but I'm not an idiot. After that fantastic show I just put on, there's no way you all are getting rid of me. All innocent and ripe for any greedy, corrupt, or villainous-like people to take me for their own. Maybe even potentially using my talents for not-so-good reasons that could harm innocent civilians or even certain Pro Heroes. You've seen how useful I was when the villains attacked. Now imagine that but on the opposite side. Could you imagine if that entire group of villains was armed with my tech?" Antoine said with his face turning serious.

Aizawa glared at the boy. His hands were effectively tied. He had no doubt that the boy's brilliant mind would easily allow him a shining life in the future and the things he creates will similarly follow in that path. Even if he expelled the boy, it wouldn't be long before a villain snatches him up for their own nefarious means. So, he was forced to keep the boy here but he couldn't just let him off scot-free for cheating, forcing U.A staff to basically babysit him from all potential dangers who could use his mind for villainous purposes. He'll have to discuss with the other members of the staff about Antoine's punishment.

"Exactly. You can find another way of punishing me, but don't you dare think you can get rid of me. My time here isn't over till I graduate and get my official pro license. Now I have to go. My parents will be wondering where I'm at." Antoine said, leaving the baffled and shocked adults behind.

"See ya tomorrow teach."

*ON THE CAR RIDE HOME*

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Antoine's mom shouted.

"IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL!"

"Antoine.. How could you cheat at the U.A. Sports Festival? His dad asked in a soft but disbelieving manner.

"BECAUSE THIS IS HOW OUR LIVES ARE GOING TO GET BETTER!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS CHEATING GOING TO MAKE ANYTHING BETTER!? HAVEN'T I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!? NOW THE WHOLE WORLD IS GOING TO SEE ME AS THE MOTHER OF THE BOY WHO CHEATED AT THE BIGGEST ANNUAL EVENT IN JAPAN!"

"Listen mom. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not listening to anything Antoine. You're grounded for two weeks. No computer and No tv!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN!?" Antoine shouted.

"THREE WEEKS FOR YELLING!"

Antoine grumbled in the backseat as they drove home in silence.

'After that big speech, I'll definitely have to protect these two.. If the school isn't already on it. But it wouldn't hurt to make extra sure my mom and dad are safe from any fucking scum trying to target them. I'll have to make something for them to take when they are out and about. I'll be fine from most things but after that festival I have a lot of shit to get started on building..' Antoine thought before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

"Next year I don't think they'll allow me to participate in the sports festival."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't." His mother said.

"I don't think they'll prevent you from entering.. But they will have to do extensive searching on you though." His dad said.

"Hahah that sounds more like it dad." Antoine laughed before getting zapped on his leg.

"DAD! WHAT THE FU- HECK!?" Antoine censored himself after being zapped by his dad's quirk, which allows him to extend jellyfish-like tentacles from his pores. They can't go very far though and are only good for close-ranged combat. But they can vary on their effects. His father could paralyze, electrocute, poison, sting, or even cause burning pain with his tentacles. Although he couldn't combine the effects.

"You're still in trouble young man. I want to see more reflecting and less laughter." He said sternly.

Antoine groaned.

"My bad… I guess…"

So, Antoine was put on punishment by his parents and continued to spend most of his break after the Sports Festival building new equipment and such while also leveling his skills, getting ready for place of internship, and most importantly his hero name!

"See ya later Hatsume." Antoine said as he left the development studio and heard an explosion behind him.

"I'll take that as a goodbye."

Antoine walked into class and noticed the unfriendly looks and a pissed off Bakugou glaring at him. He grinned.

"Alright guys. This passive aggressive shit ain't gonna work. Say your shit or I'm gonna fuck you up." He threatened.

"How could you throwaway the dignity of the entire school!?" Iida asked outraged.

"I didn't throw away anything shit for brains. If anything I've improved the image of the school by showcasing one of their fresh talents and then being dignified enough to admit to my wrongdoings and accept full punishment for it."

"Cheating just ain't right man. We went into that festival with all we had and you didn't see us cheating." Kirishima.

"That's because I'm a genius. If you had the tools at your disposal to cheat and win first place why wouldn't you? Especially if you can get through without getting caught."

"Because it just isn't fair Neil!" Ashido yelled.

"Winning isn't the point of the Sports Festival Neil." Tsuyu said.

"All I'm hearing are the cries of a bunch of idiots. Maybe if you guys trained a bit harder and used your brains, you would've easily defeated me. I didn't come to U.A. to play around you know. I came to win and be the greatest hero Japan has ever seen. You babies who seem to take this hero thing as a joke should just fuck off and leave. Sensei even told us on the first day that this academy isn't something to be taken lightly." Antoine said as Aizawa walked in.

Antoine got into his seat as the entire room turned silent, thinking about the words Antoine said and their current feelings about his cheating.

"Morning. Today we have Hero Informatics class and a special one at that." He announced. "You'll be coming up with your hero aliases."

The class erupted in a joyous cheer, forgetting all about Antoine.

"How awesome!"

"Time to shine baby!"

"Mine will be the best!"

"But first… Concerning the pro drafts picks I mentioned the other day… it's based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another two or three years of experience. So you could say that it's a way for them to show interest in your futures. But there's ample time for their interests to wane before you graduate. And any and all offers can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often.

"Stupid adults and their whims!"

"So if we're picked now, that just means there'll be higher hurdles in the years to come!"

"Yes. Now here are the complete draft pick numbers." Aizawa said as he revealed the numbers.

Neil – 4,400

Bakugou - 4,000

Todoroki – 4,123

Aoyama -400

Tokoyama -360

Kaminari -301

Iida -272

"There's usually more of a spread but our top three stole most of the spotlight." Aizawa informed.

"Gah! They're in a whole other league!"

"These pros have no eyes for talent."

"How did he get more than me!?"

"It was probably because of how badly you beat those two girls."

"Heh. It seems the pros do understand greatness when they see it. All the hate I got earlier seems like ash blowing in the wind now." Antoine smirked.

The class wanted to refute but the numbers spoke for themselves. The pros wanted what Antoine was selling regardless of his personality and actions. Slowly opening their eyes up to the real world of heroics.

"With that settled.. whether you were picked or not… you will all have a chance to work alongside the pros. It's true that you all have already experienced more than most, but seeing the pros in action and taking part yourselves will still be worthwhile training."

"That's where our hero names come in!"

"This is getting real fun!"

"They're only tentative, but you still want to pick something appropriate…" Aizawa said before being interrupted.

"OR ELSE YOU'LL KNOW TRUE HELL!" Midnight shouted. "The name you pick now may be what the world ends up calling you. That's happened to plenty of pros out there!"

"Yes. True enough. And Midnight here will be assessing the sensibility of the names you pick. I'm no good at that." Aizawa said as he got his sleeping bag. "What future do you see for yourself? The name you choose will bring you ever closer to cementing a certain image… Because names are capable of reflecting one's true character."

Midnight gave the class 15 minutes to decide on names.

* * *

Alright guys, As i promised here it is. Pretty long and i think i did quite well with this tournament finale.  
Although i need some help and suggestions. I need an appropriate punishment for Antoine cheating in the Sports Festival. I can't think of anything suitable. I can possibly let him get off scotfree but that's the answer i don't want to give him the most because it wouldn't fit with U.A.'s morals.  
I also want to know if you guys want Antoine to meet Stain in hosu with the rest of the cast or do his own thing and ignore the plot?  
OH OH HIS HERO NAME! I NEED SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I THINK MINE SUCK ASS!  
Thank you all for reading and suggesting things if you do.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	18. Internship Away From The Plot?

*15 MINUTES LATER*

"Let's get this started. We can start with whoever's ready." Midnight said.

The class started going up and showing off their hero names while Midnight either accepted or denied their names.

"Laser Hero: Sparkling Boxer."

"Invisible Hero: Stealth Girl!"

"Wisdom Hero: Ultimate Craftsman."

"Froppy."

"Red Riot."

"Earphone Jack."

"Tentacole."

"Cellophane."

"Tailman."

And so on and so forth. Bakugou was the only one who was without a hero name due to Midnight refusing to accept his names like King Explosion Murder or Lord Explosion Murder.

'Honestly he could've been called King Explosion or Lord Explosion but for some reason he has a weird attachment to murder.' Antoine thought

"Your internships start in a week. For this all-important decision I'll be handing out personalized lists to those who were drafted. You may choose from among those who scouted you. For those who were not drafted the list I just passed out contains forty agencies from all over the country willing to accept interns. You will choose one from that list. Each has a different specialty and region. Give your choice some real thought." Aizawa told them as they started chatting.

"I'm headed to the city. I don't see any benefit for me going out in the sticks or anything like that." Antoine said.

"I want to try to go with a high ranked hero agency. I feel like I'll learn more about being a hero if I do that." Yuga told them.

"That's a good idea. And with my new special move I learned, this internship will be fun!" Toru said.

"Submit your choices by this coming weekend."

"We only got two days to pick!?" The class exclaimed as Aizawa signaled them all to leave except for one student.

"Yea sensei?" Antoine responded with lackluster.

"Your punishment has been decided. Cleaning the entire school for 1 week and no participation in hero classes for 1 week."

"Fantastic. I'll get started on it right away." Antoine grinned as he headed off towards the Development Studio.

'Pretty lenient but not like I expected them to do anything too crazy. I'll just create some robots to clean the school while I spend my week upgrading shit and making new shit.'

"Honey I'm home!" Antoine yelled as he entered the Development Studio.

Hatsume popped her head out. She laughed and waved before getting back to work on one of her babies. Antoine walked in and went to his usual area and started working as well.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

The class was at the subway carrying their hero costumes in suitcases.

"You've got your costumes right? Wearing them in public is strictly prohibited, but don't drop them. All of you, be on your best behavior! Now go." Aizawa told them as they began heading off into different trains.

Antoine was on his way to some unknown hero agency in a city called Chofu. The person who wanted him was called Tetsu. Tetsu Shikagami. His hero name was Mr. Handy. Antoine randomly picked a hero agency out of all the ones in large cities and unranked on the hero billboard. This was because he intended on making this random guy a star! He's going to become famous in no time through Antoine's equipment. This guy was going to be nothing more than proof of Antoine's claim at the Sports Festival.

He already had numerous companies asking for his works or cooperation but since he was a minor, his parents had full control. He looked through various companies offering money, future job positions, internships, and more. His greatest concern was money at the moment though so he told his parents to looks for the safest but most paying offers that came through the mail.

"Hey aren't you that cheating kid from the Sports Festival?" Some random fucko asked.

"Yep. So hurry up and say what you want to say, I'm on my way to somewhere." Antoine said following the gps on his phone to the hero's agency.

"You suck ass kid!" He yelled.

Antoine just laughed as he continued on his way.

'If I was a villain or anti-hero I would've definitely kicked that guy's ass.'

Antoine finally reached the place of his internship and was slightly taken aback. The building looked run down and shitty. It didn't match in with the other buildings who looked completely normal. Antoine shrugged his shoulders and walked in to see a girl with glasses sitting behind a desk.

"Hey. I'm here for the internship." Antoine announced.

She looked at him in an unfriendly manner with suspicion written all over her eyes. Antoine grinned.

"Go take a seat and wait." She said with a certain bite in her voice as she continued to type on her computer.

"What's with the tone? Don't you know who I am?" Antoine asked arrogantly but inwardly amused.

'I wonder what's wrong with her. Let's piss her off and see.' Antoine internally smiled.

"Of course I know who you are. The entire country should know who you are."

"Then you understand what a big deal I am right?"

"I know exactly how popular you are Antoine Neil. But what I don't get is why you would choose to intern at my brother's agency! I know you are planning something. And once I find out I'm going to-"

"Teri!" A certain voice shouted as he exited his office. "Please don't harass my new intern." He said in a serious voice.

"But big brother he-!" She was cut off as he glared at her.

"Sorry about that Neil-kun.. Please follow me." Tetsu said gesturing to his office.

Antoine sneered at Teri as he walked into Tetsu's tiny office. The room basically only contained his desk, a computer, his crap on his desk, and a chair opposite from his desk.

"I'd like to thank you for choosing my small agency over the many much better ones you most likely had to choose from."

"Yea yea no problem. So what is your quirk exactly? I looked all over the web for information about you but you're as small time as they come." Antoine asked.

"Oh... Oh! Well I can't exactly show you in here. Follow me." Tetsu explained as they walked into a medium-sized open empty room. Probably used for working out or something.

Tetsu's hand started glowing white as it rapidly thumped and grew, similar to a heartbeat. Tetsu's body was getting sucked into his right hand slowly at first and then very quickly until he transformed into a giant white gloved hand.

'Hahahaah what the fuck? Is this guy Master Hand's true identity?!' Antoine thought.

"I can transform myself into a big hand basically."

"Interesting…" Antoine said feeling the hand all over.

"Can you feel this? How are you speaking? What else can you do in this form?" Antoine asked seemingly researching Tetsu's new form.

"Yeah I can feel stuff. I'm not sure how I can talk… And I can basically do whatever a hand can do." He balled his fist, he snapped his finger, and he rotated his hand really fast in a manner that would be impossible for any human to do.

"How long can you stay in this form?"

"For as long as I can stay awake. I tried sleeping while using my quirk but when I woke up I was back in my normal form."

"Can you shoot lasers from your fingers? Bullets? How about dropping bombs?" Antoine asked.

"What? No! I can only do things that a hand can do." Tetsu corrected.

"Alright gimme a moment. I want to see the capabilities of your quirk before I try and add any improvements." Antoine said as he reached into his bookbag and pulled out two suitcases.

He actually pulled them out from his inventory but only he needs to know that. Antoine threw the metal cases in the air and the two suitcases transformed into two child sized robots! The first robot seemed to be based on a certain fighting type pokémon that spun around on its head like a top. Its robot's arms and head were slowly spinning around its entire body as it stood in front of the giant hand. It had the word Ultimate on its chest in gold font color. The second robot had the appearance of a 5-year-old little girl. If said little girl was raised by wolves and lived in the jungle all her life. She was on all fours as she looked at the giant hand with obvious hostility. She also had the golden word Ultimate atop of her forehead.

"Alright. Make sure to go all out with them Tetsu. It's fine even if you break them into a million pieces. There is no progress without sacrifice after all." Antoine said before ordering the two robots to attack Tetsu.

"Are you sure…?" He asked before being charged at by the two robots. The spinning robot flipped itself upside down and began spinning rapidly on its head like a Beyblade and then spun towards the giant hand. The wild robot took off towards the giant hand on all fours.

"Don't hold back or you might get hurt." Antoine warned as he watched his creations go.

**[Tiptop – This crafted work of robotics was created on the thought of pure rotational power. It's based on a fictional monster from a well-known game series and was made out of steel. This creation is controlled by an offshoot of Lackey's AI system to give it a programmed personality.**

**Str: C-**

**Agl: C+**

**Vit: C+**

**Int: D+ **

**Cha: B**

**Luc: F-**

**Skills:**

**Basic Bare Fighting Lv1 – You walked onto the path of a brawler! Continue honing your fighting skills and soon you will be able to defeat even the heavens themselves in combat!**

**2% damage increase thorough weaponless combat. 2% attack speed increase. 3% increase to Str & Vit.**

**Kick Mastery Lv1 – So, you like using your legs eh? Keep that up and no one will be able to contest you in a battle of skill.**

**5% damage increase through all kicks. 5% attack speed increase when using legs to attack. **

**More effects will be added as this skill is increased in ranking.]**

**Athleticism Lv1 – You're a master of acrobatics! Pulling off moves that are basically impossible for others is nothing more than a cake walk for you! Continue training and mastering your body will be a piece of cake.**

**5% increase to Agl. **

**Flexibility perk is gained.**

**Luck is boosted slightly.]**

**[Sarah – This crafted work of robotics was created on the thought of savagery, innocence, and cuteness. It is crafted in the shape of an average human child and was made out of regular steel. This creation is controlled by an offshoot of Lackey's AI system to give it a programmed personality.**

**Str: C+**

**Agl: B-**

**Vit: B-**

**Int: C+**

**Cha: A**

**Luc: F-**

**Skills:**

**Basic Bare Fighting Lv1 - You walked onto the path of a brawler! Continue honing your fighting skills and soon you will be able to defeat even the heavens themselves in combat!**

**2% damage increase thorough weaponless combat. 2% attack speed increase. 3% increase to Str & Vit.**

**Claw Combat Lv1 – Using your birth-given weapons, you slice, slash, cut, and tear through anything you want. Sharpen those weapons long enough and you'll be able to claw through anything your heart desires.**

**5% damage increase through claw attacks. 5% defense penetration through claw attacks. Moderate chance of giving bleed debuff.**

**Bite Combat Lv1 – Those chompers of yours have seen the light. Keep it up and biting through diamonds won't be a problem for you.**

**5% damage increase through bites. 5% defense penetration through bites. Slight lifesteal buff is given if an enemy is bit more than twice in combat.**

**Athleticism Lv1 – You're a master of acrobatics! Pulling off moves that are basically impossible for others is nothing more than a cake walk for you! Continue training and mastering your body will be a piece of cake.**

**5% increase to Agl. **

**Flexibility perk is gained.**

**Luck is boosted slightly.]**

Tetsu tried to gently grab the spinning robot as he didn't want to destroy Neil's creation even if he gave him the okay. But just as Tetsu's fingers were about to grab the spinning Tiptop, Tiptop kicked his fingers away while spinning. Also allowing Sarah to leap onto the recoiling hand and latch onto it with her fingers. She bit the floating gloved hand and Tetsu shouted out in pain before rapidly shaking himself, but Sarah clung on by digging her sharp fingers into the big gloved hand and hanging on desperately. Eventually the pain was getting too much for Tetsu and his previous panic-filled state turned into one full of anger and seriousness.

"I told you to go all out Shikagami-san. These guys are aiming to seriously harm you know, not to mention they are just babies right now. So a little correction won't hurt." Antoine said as he took out a sandwich from his bookbag that was inside a plastic bag.

Tetsu finally giving in to his rage and Antoine's suggestion, smashed the back of his hand, where Sarah was hanging on to, onto the floor. She was smashed into the floor as Tiptop kicked off the ground and rapidly kicked at Tetsu. Tetsu slapped the spinning bot away.

"Oh man. Shikagami you shouldn't have done that my man." Antoine said as Tiptop kicked itself away from the wall, spinning even faster than before as it headed straight back towards Tetsu.

Kick Kick Kick Kick Kick Kick.

Tetsu was kicked rapidly by spinning feet until he finally managed to grab the spinning bot in his hand and halt its movements with his superior strength.

"Nice. You got one but I think you're forgetting about someone else." Antoine said as he finished up his sandwich.

"Wha..?" Tetsu questioned before yelling out in pain and then growling in a rage.

Sarah managed to scamper on top of his finger and was clawing and biting his middle finger, forcing him to release Tiptop who spun his way out of Tetsu's fingers.

'Alright. I've gathered enough sufficient data for all of them.' Antoine decided after recording the entire thing

"Halt! Return." Antoine ordered.

Tiptop and Sarah immediately stopped attacking Tetsu and returned to Antoine. He grinned as he ordered them to transform back into suitcases and then stuffed them into his bookbag (inventory).

"Alright Mr. Handy. Let's get you fixed up or do you heal when you turn back into your human form?"

"My injuries follow me.. So I'd appreciate if you bandage some of these wounds for me." Tetsu said.

Antoine took out a first aid kit and began patching up Tetsu's wounds and he transformed back into his original form.

"I have a general idea of what to make for you if you would allow me." Antoine asked.

Tetsu adjusted his nerdy looking glasses.

"Oh you don't have to do that… but I think it's time I actually do my job as your mentor.. Let's put on our costumes and go on patrol." Tetsu suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Antoine said as Tetsu left the open spaced room to go back to his office and get his outfit.

Antoine opened up his hero suitcase and took out his newly improved hero costume. He added a whole bunch of new additions to his arms and weaponry for the past week and couldn't wait to test them all out, but he wasn't completely hopeful that something big would happen villain wise.

His 6 tentacles were still light blue and shark faced. The ends of the metal arms are sharp teeth opening and closing on their own as they slowly waved around in the air as if they were alive. His lab coat was gotten rid of and was now replaced with a black t-shirt with a big golden U in the middle of the shirt, on the back was the words Ultimate Craftsman. The toolbox was all black with the word Ultimate colored gold on the surface. It was filled to the brim with mechanical tools meant for various purposes. A golden revolver was still hanging on his waist along with a spherical grenade made to look like a pokeball.

Tetsu soon came back in the wide spaced room with his glasses missing and wearing a red and blue jumpsuit. His previously messy hair was gone and in its place was a nice wavy cut. Tetsu and Antoine left the agency with Teri still looking at him like he killed and raped her past life's family. He flicked her off before they left and heard her shout something.

"I'm sure you noticed but my agency isn't very well known. So it's rather rare for me to actually have anyone commission any type of reports for me to do. Most reports that come in are just things like finding lost pets, cleaning public parks or stations, or just patrolling like this and watching out for any suspicious activity and making the public feel safe."

"Hmm. That sounds boring as shit Mr. Handy. Follow me. I've already found some suspicious figures that we can interrogate." Antoine said as a tiny metal bug flew onto his finger and then into his pocket.

"Wha? But we need to finish my patrol route first." Mr. Handy replied back.

"Patrol route…? You should switch up your route everyone 2 to 3 days so that no one could take advantage of it. Hell if I was paranoid I'd change it every day just to be careful. But regardless, let's go deal with some actual criminals instead of potentially meeting one in your patrol route. Okay?" Antoine said as he walked off to the poorer part of town. The buildings, houses, and apartments looked much more dilapidated compared to the nicer part of the city where Mr. Handy lived.

The children looked at them with smiles on their faces while the adults and teens looked at them with suspicion, unfamiliarity, and sometimes pure hostility. Antoine smiled at them regardless while Mr. Handy seemed to be quite nervous at all the negative looks they were getting.

"Hello Hero-san!" Some of the children shouted.

"He..Hello." Mr. Handy tried to smile.

"Hey kids! We're on our way to take down some criminals. But don't tell anyone okay. It's super secret Hero Business! If you guys can keep this secret for the Ultimate Craftsman, he'll give you all toys for helping out a hero." Antoine said whispering to the children and holding out tiny robots, dinosaurs, dolls, other such toys.

"Okay!" They replied before Antoine shushed them, causing them to giggle and hold their hands over their mouths.

"Let's go." Antoine said to Tetsu.

Tetsu followed behind the unnaturally confident hero-in-training to the entrance of an abandoned building. Two powerfully built men were in front of the door glared at them. Antoine smirked.

"Get the fuck out of the way and this can end quite peacefully."

"Yo what the fuck did you say kid?!" The man on the left's left bicep grew in size.

"I said…."

Antoine was interrupted as Tetsu covered his mouth and pulled him a bit away. Antoine looked at the hero irritated and confused.

"Why are you harassing those two men…?" He whispered.

"They're blocking our way to arrest some criminals."

"How do you know there are criminals inside..?! We can't just accuse these civilians of a crime without any proof."

"We're going to get the proof right now. It's inside."

"Like I said Neil… We can't just burst in there without some sort of proof of illegal doings."

Antoine looked even more irritated and wanted to just uppercut this whiny bastard into the sky, but decided on an easier approach.

"You're right Mr. Handy what was I thinking… I'm so sorry." Antoine said while putting his arm around Tetsu's neck.

"You two fine gentlemen, I apologize for my rude behavior. Please continue doing what you were doing before." Antoine apologized while leading Tetsu into a dark alleyway.

*STAB*

"GUH…!" Tetsu yelled out as a tranquillizer dart was injected into his neck. He quickly fell unconscious and Antoine neatly laid him down to rest.

"I'll be quick since you're so annoying. Have a good rest." Antoine told him as he took out Sarah and Tiptop.

The two kid-sized robots followed behind him as he returned back to the abandoned building.

"Let's do some hero work. Ultimate style!" Antoine said as Sarah kicked the one of the men's head into the building and knocked him unconscious while Tiptop kicked the other guy in the jaw and knocked him out.

One of Antoine's tentacles shifted into a palm and smashed the door down, alerting all of the criminals inside that something was up. Antoine smirked as he walked inside with his robots.

"DADDY ULTIMATE HAS ARRIVED! GET READY TO FUCKING DIE AND GET THE EVERLIVING SHIT BEAT OUT OF ALL OF YOU! CRIMINALS GET NO MERCY FROM THE ULTIMATE CRAFTSMAN!" He excitedly shouted.

* * *

Alrighty. Now i gotta think up of some super cool intern arc for Antoine since i strayed away from the plot. I already revealed who Toru was going to intern under but can you guys guess who Yuga interned under? I'll give you a hint. He shares the last name with one of Yuga's classmates.

Next chapter will be out later tonight or early tomorrow.

OH ALSO I need ideas for skills! I have no idea where to look to find a bunch of skills to add and i'm running out of ideas.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	19. Trouble On Antoine's Internship!

The criminals inside came rushing down the stairs towards Antoine. His two robots went after the goons while his tentacles switched into whip form. They cracked, swiped, and whipped at the men and it didn't take more than that really to incapacitate them. His robots also easily dealt with the thugs and along with Antoine they moved up the stairs taking care of any mobs coming at them.

Antoine sighed.

"Maybe this crime busting stuff isn't for me. While it is really satisfying to see my works being useful and fantastic, I'm not getting any enjoyment out of beating these guys. I guess there was a reason why heroes aren't allowed to make arrests and shit. I guess that's fine. I mean I couldn't imagine seeing fucking Superman going after some drug dealers or the Hulk stopping some bank robbers. And seeing that I'm going to become one of the greatest heroes, I can't be going after these small-time criminals in person!" Antoine absentmindedly chattered on as his robots and tentacles effectively took down the drug dealers.

By the time Antoine came to, the criminals were all knocked out and tied up.

"Maybe I should've just went after Stain and followed the plot like a good boring ole boy…" Antoine said to himself before a strange figure dressed in all black arrived at the window.

"Did you assholes manage to get the shit or will I have to….." Her voice got caught in her throat as she noticed the costumed teen and the litter of bodies.

"Did I manage to come across a sinister plot in the making?" Antoine smirked.

The newcomer left as soon as she came without a word more. Antoine ran to the window and mysterious criminal seemed to have vanished.

"What a fortuitous encounter! This has the smell of a great investigation at work. Too bad that's left for the cops!" Antoine grinned as he left the building and took the unconscious Tetsu along with him. He heard police sirens in the distance on his way out.

He gave the kids tiny little autonomous toys as he left the slums and went off to a local park. He laid Tetsu on one of the benches as Tiptop cleaned up any trash it saw and Sarah played on the monkey bars.

'I already have the design for Tetsu's equipment but I'll need to do a bit more research with him later.' Antoine thought as he was building a mechanical glove.

Antoine was currently waiting for Tetsu to wake up, so they can return back to the agency. He couldn't very well bring the unconscious man back with his little sister around. She'll definitely be a headache if I bring him back in this state. It didn't take much longer for the man to wake up and after Antoine explained what happened and some useful intervention by his Lv3 Acting skill, all was well and dandy.'

The two returned back to the agency and night came. Tetsu went into one of the rooms upstairs and fell asleep while Antoine went back into that open room from this morning and got on his laptop. His mother wasn't aware of this secret laptop and this is because he built it himself. It wasn't the best laptop he could've made but it got the job done. He spent most of the night playing games but around 4 or 5 am, he somehow stumbled upon a video of a frog that manifested a quirk. Its skin turned into something like armor and any predators trying to attack it was foiled due to not being able to get past its defenses.

'Huh.. If animals like that frog and mice like the school president are capable of gaining quirks, then surely bugs and plants are capable of manifesting quirks as well right? Wait.. What the hell even a quirk? I know it said something about the absence or presence of an extra joint in the toe. One joint equals quirk and two joints equals quirkless but what about animals with quirks? Do they have an extra joint in their toe as well? Does it take 4 years for them to develop their quirks? What about animals that don't live as long as 4 years?' As Antoine asked question after question without any answer in sight.

'Then that also leads me to another line of thinking. If plants were to manifest quirks could they be isolated and combined with the human DNA? Like what if a plant's quirk allowed it to manipulate solar energy? If a human ate that solar energy plant would they get that ability as well or would there need to be a special process of taking it for themselves? What if a plant with strong regenerative properties and a plant with fire manipulation were somehow cross bred? Would they create a hybrid plant with composite quirks of its parents and would that plant give a person the ability to manipulate fire and regenerate from anything?" He decided he'll find the answer on his own. He began studying up on different topics regarding botany, biology, chemistry, quirks, and zoology.

He stayed up studying all about the human body, plant physiology, numerous animal physiologies, chemical elements and compounds, and quirks. Gaining a few new skills regarding those topics and with his S+ ranked Int stat, he was basically an expert on those topics already. Antoine's brain was basically comparable to a computer at this point in his life and understood that since there was no magic in this world which the intelligence stat usually powers, it must have been just directly improving his brain. He also tried to check if the intelligence stat would impower his quirk because it seems like it made sense but no. His quirk was directly influenced by his strength stat and skill level of his shark quirk.

"Well it seems I'll have to rent or make my own lab soon to test any of these ideas out. Not to mention I need to find subjects with quirks to study on and then animals and plants to test on. And then…. Well fuck. I need a lot of shit to get this even going but by the end of my research, I may have the ability to create serums that can imbue me with numerous powers and abilities! But first things first! Money! Once this internship is over, I need to start developing shit for those juicy fat companies willing to give me money for them."

The door to the room was opened.

"Ready to go on Patrol Neil?" Tetsu asked already in his costume.

'Fuck. I forgot to work on the gauntlet.' Antoine suddenly remembered. "I'll be out in a second." He responded.

Throughout the week, Antoine was taken along by Tetsu doing the type of hero work that would be saved for the boring type of heroes. He worked on the weapon for Tetsu while also having numerous bug bots flying all over the city to try and catch any sight of that woman but all he found were just more small-time criminals. He sent Tiptop and Sarah around to deal with those types of criminals since he couldn't be bothered. It seems that a certain drug was circulating among the criminals in this city and Antoine thinks he has an idea of what it might be. But no signs of any random quirk usage or increased quirk usage in the slightest, so to be honest he was quite stumped at the moment with the lack of intel and the law breakers knowing that someone is out looking for them it's getting harder to know what's happening.

He received a call from Yuga and he informed him about how he, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida were in the hospital but never told him how he got in the hospital. Even though he already knew that the boys fought against Stain. Antoine asked how in all fucks did Yuga get scouted by Papa Todoroki but Yuga seemed to be too scared to have asked Endeavor such a question and just learned as much as he could. Toru was training under the combat hero Gunhead along with Uraraka and seemed to be having a great time. So overall his friends were living up their internships while his was rather dry so far. Except his interactions with Teri. Cute girl but kind of a brocon. Her attitude also needs some work but no person is without their flaws.

It's the sixth day and Antoine finally managed to finish Tetsu's new gear. He had Tetsu come inside the dojo room with the wide-open space and smiled. It was the Infinity Gauntlet! Including all the stones already present inside the glove. Of course they weren't the real stones but with the system already knowing what item he had in mind, it decided to add a few extra effects for each stone!

**[Infinite Glove – This weapon has been crafted by a fledgling craftsman and branded with their signature symbol. The original version was said to have managed to wipe out all life in all of the universe. This weapon was strong enough to force celestials to bow down to the wielder of it! Unfortunately, this one doesn't even have 1% of the originals power. But it's still decent work.**

**+80 Str added to stats when equipped.**

**+60 Vit added to stats when equipped.**

**Able to channel and release electricity with destructive power.**

**Wielder is capable of sensing any life around them. As user's experience with the gauntlet increase, so does the sensing range.**

**Able to impower the wielder's strength x2 for 5 minutes at the cost of the glove deactivating afterwards.**

**User is able to sense any telepathic quirks being used around them. **

**Wielder has a low chance of resisting reality-bending quirks.]**

"Well holy shit! Considering that I made this with only average materials (Average compared to U.A's stuff) it's basically a masterpiece for any normal person! But maybe copying certain weapons from various fictions isn't enough… Eventually I'll have to take those references and build upon them and create something even bigger than the originals! The lantern's rings are something I definitely got to somehow build though.. and maybe Thor's hammers… and Spiderman's web slingers…. And Captain America's shield… and…." Antoine was suddenly interrupted during his monologue as Teri interrupted him.

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! We didn't come in here to hear you mumbling to yourself like an insane person!" She told him.

"My bad my bad." Antoine chuckled. "Put this on your right hand and let's see how much stronger you are now." Antoine said as he grabbed three suitcases from his bookbag (Inventory) and threw them in the air. The metal suitcases shapeshifted into three adult humanoid figures.

Tetsu transformed using his quirk and oh and behold! The gauntlet took place of the white glove form he always had.

"Whoa… I feel… stronger.. better than I ever felt before…" Tetsu said as he clinched his hand into a fist and the threw a punch, blowing a strong wind behind his fist.

Antoine's and Teri's hair were blown back by the gust and Antoine smiled.

"Looking fucking fantastic already!" Antoine exclaimed.

"Whoa! Big brother you can definitely get more recognition with that glove!" Teri agreed.

"Yeah I feel amazing..! Neil. Thank you so much for this gift." He said sincerely.

"Yeah yeah no problem. You ready to test out your new strength?" He asked.

"You bet!" Tetsu replied as he faced the three robots.

"When we had you fight these guys Thursday, you had quite a bit of trouble defeating them. Let's see how you do now! Attack!" Antoine ordered.

On Thursday, Tetsu got the absolute shit beaten out of him by these practice bots and Antoine recorded it all. He even gained a skill for treating Tetsu afterwards.

**[Basic Healing Lv1 – You have stepped onto the path of a healer and have helped or healed someone for some reason. Continue helping others through various treatments and in the future, you'll be able to cure and help anyone.**

** +1% increase in curing ailments in patients.**

** +1% increase in accurately diagnosing injuries, diseases, common ailments, and applying proper treatment with precision and efficiency.]**

'Definitely a useful skill to have now before I start my research on quirks and the like. I'll have to find a way to train it.' Antoine viciously smiled as Tetsu started his rematch against the training bots. He already had a bug bot recording as Tetsu, the now giant floating Infinity Gauntlet with a golden U on the back of the glove, channeled blue electricity around himself. He shaped himself into a finger gun and just as the robots got close, fired off a lightning bolt that pierced straight through one of the robots and took it out of commission.

Teri cheered her brother on while Antoine was busy thinking of improvements to add to the training bots. Tetsu continued with his battle as one of the training bots kicked towards him and the other punched down from above. Tetsu, filled with more power than ever before, flattened the kicking robot into the floor and after being punched and barely feeling anything, he grabbed the punching bot in his hand and crushed it into pile of metal, gears, and bolts.

"Well holy shit, I think you just ranked up two whole tiers with that son of a bitch." Antoine congratulated as he swept up the training bots and put them into his bookbag. (Inventory)

"I can't thank you enough Neil.. This gift means a lot more to me than you think it does…" Tetsu said back in his human form nearly on the verge of tears.

'It feels kind of good to help people out… But I don't see why this guy is this happy about it. Being Master Hand's lesser relative seems like a decent quirk to me. Although it does have a few weaknesses like being unable to deal with elemental quirks like fire or lightning, or grabbing people who can turn their body's sharp or into liquid, or telepaths but no quirk is without weaknesses. It's a pretty decent quirk if I say so myself.'

"Let's go on patrol already ya big baby. The only people I want thanking me like that are beautiful girls and children." Antoine said with a smirk as he left the dojo room and equipped his hero costume, waiting outside for Tetsu.

He waited a few moments but the person he was expecting didn't show up and another took his place.

"I'm… I'm sorry for being so mean to you this past week… I just…" Antoine shushed her.

"If you really want to apologize just give me a kiss on the cheek as payment." Antoine joked before laughing loudly.

Teri huffed and puffed as her face turned red from his teasing. Antoine turned his face and suddenly felt a peck on his cheek. He turned towards her flabbergasted and only managed to see her running back inside.

"Uh…." Antoine muttered in a daze.

"WE SHOULD TALK SOME MORE!" He yelled before she could get out of hearing range.

"Talk about what?" Tetsu asked now in his hero costume with the infinity gauntlet strapped to his wrist.

"Oh nothing.. Let's head out.." Antoine responded. 'This is definitely the best arc so far. I just got me a girliefriend.'

So, Antoine and Tetsu headed out on patrol as usual and everything seemed to go just as it usually does until the two heard a scream down an alley way. Antoine and Tetsu ran over to investigate and saw a nerdly looking teen clutching his bookbag as a man and woman threatening him with their quirks aimed at him. The man's head transformed into an alligator's and the woman had sand swirling around her fist.

"Help me!" The victim shouted before getting smashed against the wall by the woman's sand and knocked unconscious.

"I think that's our queue to pop into action. Unauthorized use of quirks in public and using them to assault a defenseless civilian." Antoine stated as his tentacles spurred into life as they waved around.

"I think you're a little too late heroes…. You've already lost." The sand woman said as numerous people started charging into the alleyway with weapons and a certain familiar set of tits watched leisurely from the roof above them.

'I'd recognize that curvy body anywhere…. It's the mysterious woman working with the small-time gangs in the city.'

"Capture the kid and kill the hero. Don't rough him up too bad. We'll need his body in good condition for the boss." She said.

"Hey lady with the beautiful ass cheeks, if you wanted some 1 on 1 time with me we could always settle it over dinner or a movie." Antoine said as his tentacles shapeshifted into fists and pummeled any thugs getting near him.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I don't think you could handle me… I have expensive taste…" She said in a mature seductive voice as Tetsu used his quirk and began tearing through the goons.

"I'm pretty mature for my age you know. Just let me work my magic and you'll be begging to spend more time with me." Antoine arrogantly claimed as they finished up the mooks without a scratch on them.

"I'd be more likely to believe you if you weren't just a little brat… But the confidence is a definite plus." She responded. "Ichiro we're ready." She whispered.

"If there's one thing I'm not lacking baby it's confidence and brilliance and intelligence and looks and…." Antoine was cut off as he was engulfed in a white mist that circled around his entire body. Tetsu tried to fly and grab Antoine but the white mist swallowed him up and caused him to vanish.

"NEIL!" He heard Tetsu call as his bearings was suddenly changed.

It was pitch black and suddenly he sensed a dangerous projectile coming towards him from behind. He ducked and within seconds shot in the direction of where the object came. He heard a groan and a body falling to the ground.

"Lackey. Scan the area and tell me where the fuck I have been taken." He ordered as he got his heart under control.

"_Understood. Scanning is underway_." An old butler type of voice responded.

All of a sudden, the lights to the room turned on and the door opened to reveal a powerfully built man with a grizzly bear's head wearing a black and white business suit. He walked into the room holding a suitcase and motioned Antoine to take a seat.

"You think I'm fucking stupid you retard? Who knows what kind of traps you got cooked up in this shitty place? Tell me what you want before I beat your brains in." Antoine threatened.

"Ho ho… I don't think you'd want to do that Antoine Neil. You see.. I have a business proposal for you.. and I think it would be in your best interests to take a look at it." He said in a nice suave voice that does not match his terrifying face in the slightest.

'He's a little too confident or I'm being severely underestimated… Let's keep him talking till Lackey is finished scanning.'

"What the fuck could you possibly have that I could want?"

"Call me Mr. Griz." He said as he took a seat and placed the suitcase on the desk. "I'd like for you to cease your investigations and "toys" from bothering my men and also from time to time send my group a few of your nifty inventions. If you choose to do so, then this… is all yours." Mr. Griz opened the suitcase to reveal a disgustingly convincing amount of money.

Antoine's heroic soul and mind wavered. His eyes bulged out at the sight of the blinding and enrapturing nature of the dollar bills.

'With this amount of cash, I'd be able to start my research into creating quirk plants, animals, and maybe even materials with supernatural or quirk-like properties by the end of next week! Hell I could probably start up my own god damn company with this stupid amount of money!' Antoine's greedy nature was seemingly taking over.

He then felt his body start vibrating, signaling that the scanning from Lackey was done. One of his robo bugs crawled behind his ear and relayed Lackey's results quietly. Antoine nearly exploded in rage.

'How could I even think of abandoning one of my original goals in this world..? Especially what this asshole is threatening me with.. How dare he?! I just got to know this thot!'

"Forget it you fucking villainous scum. I'd have to give up my title as the future #1 Pro Hero if I let a shitbag like you cause my heroic will be shaken." Antoine replied as he prepared himself.

Mr. Griz sighed sadly.

"I really wish it wouldn't have come to this.. But you left me no choice. Bring her in." He ordered.

Antoine watched as Teri was held at knife point by the mysterious beauty along with two other men. One was hidden behind white mist and the other seemed to be constantly shaking. Teri's eyes looked at Antoine in shock while she shivered from fear. Tears were falling down her face as she understood what was happening. Antoine struggled to get his emotions in check. He wanted to beat all these guys into a bloody pulp but knew now wasn't the time to lose himself. He got his breathing under control as he stared Mr. Griz in the eyes.

"What do you say now Mr. Neil?" Mr. Griz smiled disgustingly.

"I… I'm going to kill the absolute shit out of all you motherfuckers." And Antoine suddenly vanished.

* * *

Teri isn't going to be a big thing after this arc btw. She's a little too far away from the plot and Antoine is just being delusional. I hope you all understand.

We finally see hints of what Antoine's future works will be like during his first night at his internship. So no he won't be making only tech, even though it will be mostly that for the current state of things so yeah. Something to look forward too i guess.

Let's see how Antoine handles this situation! Will he have made the correct choice? Will he have made the situation 100x worse? What happened to Tetsu!? What if he just accepted the bribe? Would the criminals let him off so easily?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	20. Internship Finished!

Antoine appeared in front of the woman holding Teri hostage and managed to punch her in the face while his tentacles grabbed Teri. The white mist villain placed his mist at the exit so that Antoine couldn't escape while the shaking one threw a downward punch at Antoine's back. Antoine vanished once more and smashed through the wall with his tentacles. He looked back with a conflicted look on his face.

'The urge I have to brutally pummel every one of these villainous scum into a coma and the need to follow the law are too conflicting. Getting reprimanded for saving Teri doesn't sound very appealing. But where would my pride be as the future #1 Pro Hero be if I just let it end like this?!' Antoine gritted his teeth as he looked back between Teri and the criminals..

Antoine was forced to choose between his pride or his career.

"FUCK!" He shouted as his tentacles smashed the area around him. He dashed off and retreated as fast as he could following the map Lackey made after his scanning. He blitzed past any criminals in his way and managed to escape the underground hideout without a scratch on him. Teri fainted from the high-speed movement but Antoine didn't let off a breath of relief despite his fantastic escape. He placed Teri against the alleyway's wall and summoned Tiptop, Sarah, and 3 more robots. These three weren't the size of children though like Tiptop and Sarah. He ordered them to cover their faces and to "Fuck those shitbags up. I want them all to feel the pain they caused to my poor heroic mind and body. By the time you all are finished, their bodies or spirits better be broken and in constant suffering." The robots nodded and charged down into the hideout.

Antoine grinned in a not so heroic manner as he had something very enjoyable to watch later. He carried Teri over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he locked onto Tetsu's phone signal. His tentacles shapeshifted into wheels and Antoine sped his way on over to Tetsu while watching his creations deal out justice in his steed.

Sarah was currently dodging one of the goons trying to stomp her. Still on all fours, she stabbed her fingers into his leg and tossed him into the wall before pouncing on top of him and bashing his head against the wall. Tiptop deflected a criminal's attacks who was trying to beat him with a metal bat by kicking the bat each time it came near him. The mook eventually got angry and used his quirk, but in the midst of activating his quirk Tiptop kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to puke his lunch out. As he was throwing up, Tiptop appeared above the criminal and axe kicked the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious into his pile of vomit.

The third robot had the appearance of an extreme body builder. Antoine based him off of the most ripped and musclebound freaks he knew. The ideal male image, he would say. Similar to those like All Might, Jiren, or the Hulk. He laughed loudly in a voice similar to that of a great bruiser type hero as a villain attempted to harm him with his quirk. His arms transformed into flaming wheels as it spun on the muscle robot's chest harmlessly. He looked up to see the masked man with intellectual glasses and wearing a suit and tie wagging his finger in a disapproving manner as he lifted him up in suplex position and with a sickening slam to the ground, nearly broke the villain's spine. He laughed heroically as he focused his vision on the next criminal.

"CLASS IS IN SESSION STUDENTS! LISTEN UP AND TAKE NOTES OR YOU'LL DEFINITELY FAIL THE EXAM LATER!" The robot shouted.

The fourth robot looked nearly identical to a certain fast bird from Looney Tunes.

"Neep! Neep!" The robot honked as it rapidly kicked a criminal into the wall. The criminal's body continued to go deeper and deeper into the wall as the bird tall as a regular man knocked him out of commission and made his body into an art piece stuck in the wall. But as the bird was finishing up its first opponent, another snuck from behind and wrapped himself around the long-necked robot.

"My quirk allows me ooze out a paralytic substance that can paralyze a person up to 5 minutes! Say goodnight bird freak!" He exclaimed as the bird stuck its head into the ground, forcing the sudden ambusher to fall face first into the floor and to go unconscious from the hard impact.

"Neep! Neep!" The robot exclaimed in a satisfied tone.

"RunnerRoad. Scout ahead and locate our next enemies." The final robot commanded as he checked all the incapacitated criminals.

The bird vanished from its previous spot.

"Ah this one has internal bleeding and could die of blood loss. Although our creator gave us the order to cause them to "feel the pain they caused his poor heroic heart." He vocally mimicked perfectly, "do not go overboard. Master's ultimate rule was to never kill, directly nor indirectly." He reminded the robots as he knocked out the criminal with internal bleeding out with knockout gas and then began cutting him open.

The robot dressed up as a doctor began performing surgery on the incapacitated man, expertly handling his tools and then carefully and slowly patching up the criminal's injury.

"You all can go on ahead and deal with the rest of these rabble. If you need repairs come to me. I'll be down there soon. I am the Medic after all." He told them as he continued his work with his gloves and tools covered in blood.

The rest of the robots followed his command and eventually tore their way all the way to the boss. The bear headed boss stood behind a desk completely split in half.

"Who the hell are you people?" He asked rudely.

Sarah growled.

"Haha! Looks like you have messed with the wrong wrestler!" Prof. Infinite said as he cracked his knuckles and walked toward the Mr. Griz. The teleporter used his quirk and engulfed the four bots in his white mist but before he could warp them, Tiptop rapidly spun on its head and managed to blow the mist away from them. He then quickly spun on over to the foggy villain while RunnerRoad and Sarah dealt with the shaking villain. Prof. Infinite took on the head villain by himself.

"HAHAHAHAH! THEY'RE FANTASTIC! AND THESE ARE ONLY THE FIRST MODELS! GOOD! KICK THEIR FUCKING ASSES MY BEAUTIFUL CREATIONS! MAKE THIS DADDY PROUD!" Antoine cheered as he met up with Tetsu and the police arresting all of the criminals that they beat earlier.

"Teri!? Neil!?" Tetsu shouted as he saw them.

"Yeah it's us. It turns out the villains had a teleporter on their team and took me to their base. They tried to force me to work with them by holding Teri hostage. But they severely underestimated the future #1 Pro Hero, and I managed to escape with Teri completely fine. She just fainted from my special move I had to pull off to escape." He explained to Tetsu and the surrounding officers.

Tetsu's face seemed to relax as he took Teri off of Antoine's hands.

"Can you tell us the location of the hideout boy?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah. Follow the coordinates on this device and you'll find the shitbags." Antoine said as he threw a small box-like device at the cop. The cop caught it and started discussing their next plan of operation with Tetsu. Teri was taken away to the hospital even though she was basically fine.

"Antoine wait back at the agency for me! I'll be right back." Tetsu was taken along with the police squad to Mr. Griz's hideout.

"Lackey. Tell them to hurry it up and vacate the premises. If they can't do it before the cops swarm the place, assume stationary mode and wait for further instructions." Antoine said aloud.

He started walking back to the agency just like Tetsu ordered while watching his beautiful works make him proud. Tiptop already managed to analyze and subjugate the teleporter. It learned that the teleporter's quirk was useless against its wind generation via spinning and had no close combat capabilities. It easily took him out without issue and did a celebratory victory break dance.

'I didn't think giving them programmed personality traits would lead to this… I'm excited to see where they'll go from here.'

RunnerRoad and Sarah beat the shaking criminal to an inch of his life. Those two weren't very good at holding back after being forced to face against a quirk like that. His quirk caused his body to rapidly vibrate and if he landed a hit on an opponent, he could easily slip past their defenses and deal internal damage through vibrations. It seems he wasn't capable of using the vibrations in the air as an attack itself but getting in close range with that guy is basically suicidal for any close-ranged fighters. Except against speedy fighters.

'So that shaking fuckhead was basically a glass cannon huh.. RunnerRoad could outspeed him in combat and Sarah could avoid his attacks all while he couldn't take much of their combined assault. His quirk does seem like it's being wasted though.. There are plenty of ways to take advantage of vibrations.'

Prof. Infinite walked towards Mr. Griz and stood face to face with him. The two sharing no more than a couple feet apart. They stared into each other's eyes before Mr. Griz took the first move. He shoulder bashed the Professor back a few feet and Infinite, in response, leapt towards Mr. Griz, dropkicking the criminal into the wall.

"FIRST LESSON! IF YOU CAN DISH IT OUT MAKE SURE YOU CAN TAKE IT TOO!" Prof. Infinite yelled as he ran towards Mr. Griz.

Griz shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness as he got out from the wall just as Infinite made it over to him. He swung his large fist at the charging wrestler and missed as the hulk of a man bent down low and tackled him even deeper into the wall. The criminal who was now stuck again in the wall, was forced to take the full onslaught of the wrestling bot.

"SECOND LESSON! I'M INCREDIBLY STRONG COMPARED TO MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" He yelled.

Infinite grabbed Griz and put him in a fireman's carry. (This is a technique is when a person places another across their shoulders.) The dazed and injured man groaned as Infinite jumped into the air and crashed into the floor back first, forcing Mr. Griz to take the full brunt of the slam. Blood spurt out from the large man's mouth as Infinite released his body.

"SADLY THE LESSON ISN'T OVER YET MY NAUGHTY STUDENT! THERES ONE LAST LESSON I'VE YET TO TEACH YOU!" Prof. Infinite stated as he flipped Griz's downed body over to his front and lifted his huge body up

"A MAN ALWAYS HAS TO FINISH BIG!" Infinite power bombed him into the ground.

Griz spat up even more blood after receiving this attack and promptly fainted soon after having his body imprinted into the stone floor. Medic soon arrived from the stairs and scanned the bodies of the villains.

"Isn't there one missing?" He asked.

"Woman! Woman is missing!" Sarah barked.

"How unfortunate… Our creator isn't going to be pleased hearing this." Medic said as he collected the briefcase full of cash and began exiting the hideout with the other robots.

"How she leave?" Sarah asked.

"Neep. Neep." RunnerRoad responded.

A lightbulb seemed to have gone off above her head.

"SMOKE MAN MADE HER GONE!" She realized.

"Excellent deduction Sarah." Medic complimented.

"Do we have to chase her down then? I kind of don't wanna deal with a scaredy cat." Tiptop whined.

"It is all up to the big man little man." Infinite said as they all exited from the hideout and quickly fled before the cops showed up.

*SOME HOURS LATER*

Antoine was inside the dojo or his "room" for the internship and was currently looking over his creations. He was watching over his support bot repairing the others for any repairs they might need. Despite not being able to deal with those fucksticks himself, having his creations deal out his frustration felt almost as good. His video showcasing the difference in Tetsu's power with and without his equipment has gotten quite a few views. After his speech at the sports festival he's gained a lot of subscribers on his YouTube channel. Although, not all of his new followers were supportive of him..

'I wish I had that glove!'

'this video is fake and gay. go to this website & to get paid the big bucks.'

'His stuff really is top of the line. Those robots look really strong.'

'This youtuber is just a disgusting cheating scumbag! Don't watch his videos!'

'You're just mad because the person you wanted to win probably got dropped out in the first part of the festival.'

'FUCK OFF STUPID CUNT! THAT DUMB ICE PRICK AND HIS UNFAIR DOUBLE QUIRK IS BULLSHIT!'

Antoine smiled. It looks like the internet never changes no matter what world he's in. He logged into his alt YouTube account and started replying to all the negative comments on his video by shit talking them. He didn't spend too long doing this. Even though it was still fun to get into arguments online with people, it wouldn't be very productive. Antoine then eyed the greatest treasure gained on this entire internship…. The briefcase!

Drool fell out of his mouth as he hugged, kissed, and licked the briefcase. He placed it inside his inventory as gently as possible and then spent the rest of the night and little bit of the morning training his skills up. Tetsu and Teri returned at noon and Antoine suddenly realized that it was his final day of interning here.

"Well. I can't say it wasn't fun interning under you Mr. Handy. I've gained a great amount on this internship. A _great_ amount I'd say…" Antoine repeated with a little bit of greed flowing in his eyes and drool slightly coming out of his mouth.

"I'm happy you had such a great time. I always thought you looked kind of bored or not into it but I guess not." He smiled relieved.

"Oh no, I was bored as shit Handy. Bored out of my fucking skull. But that's okay. I've learned that not all hero work is glamorous and fantastic like the media shows. Even small-time heroes have their uses for society."

"He's not going to be small-time for long now Neil!" Teri added happily.

"You're right. You better rise in the rankings with my gauntlet Handy. I don't settle for anything less than Ultimate! Either become the Ultimate wielder of that glove or become an Ultimate hero! I'm counting on you to raise your sister into a great wife for me!" Antoine said as he left out the door with all of his stuff.

"Wife?" Tetsu said confused.

Teri just covered her red face in her hands as she yelled at Antoine.

"DUMMY!"

Antoine smiled at her comment as he walked to the train station in his civilian clothes. He didn't notice this but a certain mysterious woman could be seen walking him from above the rooftops with a smile on her face.

"He's too talented to be such a goody goody. The boss probably already has his sights on him…" She muttered before jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

*AT HOME*

"THE GREATEST SON IN THE WORLD HAS RETURNED HOME MY LOVELY PARENTS!"

"DON'T FORGET YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED!" His mother replied back.

"FUCK!" He shouted before covering his mouth.

His mom jumped down the stairs before leaping right towards him with her foot aimed straight at his chest. Antoine cried out as his mom nearly dive kicked him through the house of the wall.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He retorted.

Her eyes turned steely.

"It better have been you little…" She pulled his afro before hugging him. Antoine hugged her back.

"Yeah yeah I missed you too fish breathe." Antoine said before getting bopped on top of the headed and growing a bump.

"I love you, you little troublemaker." Alisha said as she walked upstairs.

"Tch… I love you too." He spat before going into his room and calling up his friends.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be released hours ago but i kinda fell asleep haha my bad everyone! After this chapter we will return back to U.A and then get ready for the camping trip with Class B!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	21. Final Exams!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA FOR REAL!? NO, BUT FOR REAL BAKUGOU!?" Sero and Kirishima laughed as Bakugou walked in with his hair neatly done instead of its usual explosive hairstyle. Making him look quite dandy and out of character.

"Don't laugh! It's stuck and washing it ain't fixing it!" Bakugou said shaking in irritation. "If you keep laughing I'll blow you apart!" He threatened the two boys.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY IT AMAZING HAIR LAD! HAHAHAAH!" They continued to joke as Bakugou lunged after them.

"Heya Ochako, how was it for you this week?" Tsuyu asked Ochako.

Ochako responded by standing in a Chinese martial artist stance as a fiery aura surrounded her.

"It was very fruitful."

"She looks like she awakened." Ashido stated.

"She went to that battle hero guy's right? Didn't Toru go there as well?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah! It was fun interning together!" Toru responded happily as Ochako's seemingly shivered for a second. The girls didn't miss this strange action and immediately went on the offensive.

"What's wrong Ochako? Did Toru do something crazy?" Ashido asked.

She looked at Toru before whispering to the 3 other girls.

"She's a complete monster… She on a completely different level…"

"What do you mean?" Ashido chuckled not quite believing that the bubbly and happy-go-lucky could be anything like what the terrified Ochako is describing.

Ochako refused to explain more as Toru came over.

"Women are demons from the outset, they're just hiding their true selves..!" Mineta said reminiscing about his time on his internship.

"Me, I had a fair amount of fun getting fussed over but y'know the ones who've transformed the most are you four!" Denki said referencing Midoriya, Aoyama, Iida, and Todoroki.

"Dude, yeah the hero killer!"

"I was so worried about you guys…"

"I'm so happy you're alive! No joke that's the most important thing!"

"They said you got rescued by Endeavor! That's the #2 hero for you!"

"How lucky… Maybe I should've chose to go Hosu as well.." Antoine said before quickly shaking his head. "Nah! I definitely had the greatest intern experience." He said as his eyes turned into $ signs.

"He was really scary Antoine! Trust me you don't want anything to do with Stain." Yuga quickly retorted.

"Scary? Like some guy whose only capable of incapacitating and killing weak heroes is all that scary. My mom is probably scarier than that bastard." Antoine said.

"Neil!" Midoriya yelled angered.

Iida put his hand over Midoriya's chest while Bakugou seemed to be more interested now.

"Neil. You may insult and make fun of me all you want, but once you involve my family you've gone too far." Iida said staring seriously at Antoine.

Antoine smirked.

"And I suppose you want an apology? Fuck off you little shit. If you want respect, you better have the balls to command it. It isn't my fault your brother is a weak bitch. Isn't he a speedster type of hero? And he lost to some fucking villain who popped up only a few weeks or months ago?" Antoine only laughed as Iida's body only shook in anger.

"You don't know how strong he was! So shut your mouth Neil!" Midoriya shouted for his friend.

"And you do know how strong he is Cabbage Head? I didn't know your name was Endeavor now." Antoine grinned as Midoriya went silent.

Todoroki was about to talk but Aizawa walked in and class started.

"Antoine… You really got to stop antagonizing our classmates… Is it really that hard to be nice for you?" Yuga whispered.

"Of course not, Yuga my gentle and caring friend. But it would be a little out of character if I started acting all nice out of the blue now wouldn't it? My acts of niceness would be looked at in suspicion and not gratitude. And I've yet to see any benefit to acting all friendly friendly with a few of these people." Antoine explained.

Yuga just sighed.

"Okay at least don't insult their families…" Yuga tried to compromise.

Antoine rolled his eyes.

"You're just like an annoying wife you know that… If only you were a girl you'd be perfect Yuga." Antoine said.

"I think I'm fine being the friend that tries to keeps you in line."

*NEAR THE END OF CLASS*

"Let's see here.. right, summer break is fast approaching but of course, it stands to reason none of you have enough leeway to just relax for thirty…" Aizawa spoke.

"Could it be….."

"We'll be going to a summer break forest lodge."

"I KNEW IT AW YEAH!"

"Let's do some dares!"

"THE BATHS!"

"And fireworks."

"THE BATHS!"

"Summer break means romance!"

"The parameters of our activities will probably change in a natural environment."

"Challenging us to choose wisely in any environment…"

"However…" Aizawa continued. "Should any of you fall short of a passing grade for the end-of-term test, then you're stuck in school, in remedial HELL.

"LET'S DO OUR BEST EVERYBODY!" Kirishima exclaimed.

The class was dismissed and Antoine invited Toru and Yuga over his house.

"Hey Mr. Neil." Yuga greeted Antoine's father.

"Hi Markus!" Toru greeted as well.

"Hey you two. Nice seeing you two after a while. Keep watching over my little troublemaker would you?" Markus said with a smile.

"That should've been your hero name instead Antoine." Yuga joked.

Toru and Markus laughed as Antoine forcibly pulled them into his room.

"Alright you fucking jokesters. I need your help."

"You need our help?" Yuga asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I didn't stutter did I?" Antoine said as he pulled out a suitcase from under his bed and clicked a button.

The suitcase transformed into a handsome doctor wearing doctor clothes.

"Greetings." He bowed to Yuga and Toru.

"Wooow! So you finally started building robots huh?" Toru asked excitedly.

"Why does it look so much like a real person…? If I didn't see it transform I would think I would be looking at a normal person!"

"Yeah yeah I'm the greatest in the world I get it. Thank you but that's not what I brought you here for."

"Medic here is going to watch over as you two do a few tests for me. You see recently I've began studying quirks and my quirk in particular isn't anything to write home about and wouldn't help me much in my research. So, I need you two to use your quirks for me as Medic here." He patted the handsome doctor's back.

"Takes notes and scans your entire body. I'm trying to figure out exactly what are quirks and how they do give us the superpowers we have now." He explained.

Toru rubbed her head slightly confused. While Yuga shared her sentiments.

"So, you just need us to use our quirks right?" Toru asked.

"That's correct! So, fire them suckers off till you're tired or can't anymore." Antoine said as he put on some goggles and threw 1 suitcase in the air. It transformed into one humanoid metal dummy.

"Don't move." Antoine ordered as he also gave Yuga some goggles. "Okay start!"

Yuga fired his navel laser at the robot in short rapid-fire bursts while Toru seemingly turned into a blinding white light. If Antoine didn't have those goggles he prepared, he surely would've been blinded for a couple of seconds. Toru's bright light flashed on and off like a strobe light while Yuga continued to fire beams at the metal dummy. The metal dummy's arms were slightly dented in after Yuga couldn't continue using his quirk anymore.

"I believe I have enough data to start the research Creator. However, I'll need more samples in the future to make any conclusive data." Medic relayed.

"That's fine. Return back to stationary mode." Antoine ordered as Medic transformed into a suitcase once more.

Antoine smiled happily.

"Thank you guys for helping me out! You see besides you two, I don't have many other people I can call on for help!"

"I wonder why…" Yuga rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Yuga! Our classmates are pretty fun to be around."

"Can you at least try to be sociable with them?" Yuga asked.

"I am sociable. I don't ignore our classmates at all."

"You know what I mean!" Yuga yelled.

"I REFUSE! I'm not lowering myself to those sensitive babies. Eventually they'll see how right I am or they'll notice how far behind they are compared to me. I'm not in the wrong here Yuga and I get 0 benefits for lowering myself to their level."

Yuga sighed as Toru patted his shoulder.

"You tried." She said with a soft smile.

Antoine sat on his bed and turned on the tv.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch?" He asked.

"I haven't seen the new episode of Death's Kitchen."

"Oh yeah he really gives it to them in that episode. One of the chefs even starts crying." Toru said as she also sat on Antoine bed. Yuga joined them and the three spent most of the day watching shows on tv.

*THE DAY OF THE TEST EXERCISE*

All of Class 1-A's students were outside in their hero costumes. Along with them outside were 8 of the teachers.

"Right, the test will begin shortly. Obviously, you can fail this test, too. So, if you want to head to the forest lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you. I've no doubt you all learned what information you could of the test beforehand so I think you already hold a vague notion of what you are to do…" Aizawa said.

"Sure, just like the entrance exam it'll be a search and destroy game only with robots!"

"I can just see the fireworks! The curry! The dare sessions!"

"SORRY! I'M AFRAID NOT! DUE TO VARIOUS REASONS, WE'RE CHANGING THE CONTENTS OF THE TEST, STARTING TODAY!" The principal surprisingly announced after popping out from Aizawa's scarf.

The class were shocked and surprised.

"I hope it's not as easy as the entrance exam." Antoine muttered even though he already knew what was coming.

"From now on, we'll focus our tests more on person-on-person battle activities and emphasizing a teaching environment closer to that of a real battle." Nezu explained before continuing his speech. "Which, boys and girls, is all to say… that henceforth we will have you form pairs to engage in combat with one of these here educators. With the exception of one team because we have an uneven number of students."

"Now this is a great test." Antoine said in excitement.

"I hope you keep that attitude as all the pairs have already been decided. The way you tend to move, your grades, and your degree of familiarity…. We personally judged how you'll be pairing up based on all sorts of things, and we'll list the matchups now." Nezu informed.

"First off Todoroki's with Yaoyorozu as a team against me. Midoriya, you're with Bakugou as a team, and as for who… your opponent will be.."

"I'm here to oblige!" All Might shouted with his powerful voice and stature.

*REST OF THE TEAMS*

Principal vs Ashido and Kaminari

No.13 vs Aoyama and Uraraka

Present Mic vs Kouda and Jirou

Ectoplasm vs Asui and Tokoyami and Ojiro

Midnight vs Sero and Mineta

Snipe vs Hagakure and Shoji

Cementoss vs Satou and Kirishima

Power Loader vs Iida and Antoine

*AT THE SITE*

"So I'm guessing we either have to defeat you or make it through that shining flashy gate behind us Loader-san."

"Almost. You have 30 minutes to handcuff me or one of you make it through the gate to pass the test."

"Come on Loader-san. That sounds too easy. What's the trick here?" Antoine asked the man who he sees nearly every school day. Since he basically visits the Development Studio every day, where Power Loader oversees, they are quite close.

"Try and win and you'll see." He said as he begun tunneling through the ground.

'I see they teamed me and Iida up because of our clear opposing attitudes to each other. But unlike with Midoriya and Bakugou, I'm not facing the absolute monster that is All Might as my opponent and won't require Iida's help to win. They should've planned this out a bit better if they wanted me and Iida to get on better terms.'

"Well. Go on and run through the gate President. You'll reach there much faster than me for sure." Antoine said with a grin on his face.

"As unpleasant as it is, I am the class president and shall not be stubborn. I am willing to work with you to pass this test Neil." Iida said as if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"While I might be many things, being a team player is something I can manage." Antoine said as one of his tentacles latched onto Iida's back. "Let's get moving President!" Antoine said as Iida tried to move.

Antoine sighed.

"Seriously how fucking weak are you? That just ruined the entire mood you know… And I'm not getting on your fucking back." Antoine said as he released his tentacle and began moving ahead without Iida.

The ground beneath him started falling and Antoine quickly kicked off the side of the pit before he could fall completely in.

'I have so many ways of clearing this I'm literally at a loss of which one I should pick… I could just speed past all the pitfalls, defeat sensei whose holding back with those high density weights, fly high and the sky and cruise through the gate, work together with Iida and have us both get through the gate, or I could…' Antoine was interrupted as Power Loader's low tier mech, Antoine would describe it, shot from the ground to grab him.

Iida dashed over and tried to save Antoine but only managed to fall into a pitfall and get trapped himself. Antoine's tentacles built with Lackey controlling it, automatically defended him and clashed in a power of strength against Power Loader's mech.

"Loader-san! Although this mech of yours does match your hero costume quite nicely, I have to say it's a bit limiting isn't it?" Antoine grinned as he pulled out his golden revolver and aimed it at Power Loader. "I mean you actually have to pilot and control those arms on that mech! Leaving you completely defenseless against let's say… A bullet." He shot towards Power Loader's defenseless chest and laughed.

*DING*

The bullet bounced off as a glass shield rose and protected Power Loader's entire body.

"You fucking madman! You really do listen to me talk don't you?!" Antoine said while smiling.

"School isn't a place for only students to learn." He chuckled as his mech's arms rocket blasted off and pushed Antoine backward into the collapsing battlefield.

Antoine laughed in amusement as he also fell into a pitfall and was trapped by all the dirt and rocks.

"Look at us President! We look like a bunch of fucking shitty moles!" Antoine laughed as Iida's anger was building.

"Now now don't get so red in the face dick munch. Let me show you how to win like a true hero." Antoine said as his tentacles transformed into shovels and began digging him free.

Once he got out he walked over to Iida and freed him as well.

"Thank you Neil but please refer to me by my name."

The two stood side by side as Antoine suddenly grabbed Iida with one of his tentacles and had the other 5 shapeshift into propeller blades. The blades began spinning and soon the duo was in the skies. Power Loader shot two rocket fists at the flying duo that started homing in on them.

"GONNA NEED MORE THAN THAT LOADER-SAN!" Antoine shouted as he pulled out his revolver again and took aim before quickly shooting two bullets at the rocket fists.

The bullets exploded once they made contact with fists and took them out of the skies. Antoine and Iida were speeding towards the exit as Power Loader was unable to do anything with them so far in the air and going as fast as that. They passed through the gate and successfully passed the final exam practical portion.

"Although you were pretty much useless, I can at least say that… you're pretty fucking weak! HAHAHAHAH!" Antoine laughed as he let go of Iida and walked off. Iida seemed to be shaking while balling his fist as he looked at Antoine from behind.

* * *

Alright. I may have lied. The camping trip might start next chapter or the chapter after that. But anyway next chapter will be out Monday.

I wonder how Antoine would've faired if he had to face up against All Might with Deku or Bakugou! Do you guys think he could've passed if he was paired with those two or failed?

Oh also really important. Do you guys want to see Yuga and Toru's final exam too? I know this is Antoine's story overall but i feel like it'll be a waste to not show their progress as well. If i get enough people telling me no they don't want to see their fights, then i won't show them if i see alot of support for it, i'll write them as well.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	22. The Day Before The Camping Trip!

*WITH YUGA*

"Let's do this Aoyama!" Ochako said.

She seemed confident or at the very least ready to take on No. 13, the black hole quirk using rescue hero.

"Yea. We can do this Uraraka." Yuga said. "Do you want to get through the gate or take down No 13?" Yuga asked casually.

Ochako looked at him like he was crazy.

'Fight one of the teachers? Does he really think we can beat 13?' She thought before asking. "Did you have a plan in mind?"

Yuga smiled his perfectly white shiny teeth, nearly blinding Ochako.

"You remember his quirk right? There's no way the faculty would let him use that on us since we could die! We're going to take advantage of it and take him out at close range." He explained in his new upgraded hero costume.

Previously, the outfit was more like a sparkling robotic armor suit but now it was more like a tight jumpsuit. It still matched the theme that Yuga liked which was that of a young prince cosplaying as a hero or a handsome sparkling hero prince. He had shining dazzling boxing gloves on his hands and a boxing championship belt design around his waist. His shoes were gleaming and provided excellent support for any kind of physical activity.

"But isn't that kind of…." Ochako dragged on.

"Kind of what?" Yuga asked cluelessly as his only thoughts were on how to pass this test as safely as possible.

'I guess this is what hanging out with Neil for so long can do to somebody.'

"Nothing. Okay we'll go with your plan."

"If we can't defeat him then we'll try and flee as fast as possible. Follow behind me." Yuga said as he slowly got on the move.

Ochako followed behind him still a bit unconfident about them planning on somehow defeating a Pro Hero, even one that's at half strength. Soon the two found 13 standing in front of the exit, but he hasn't spotted them yet.

"I'll catch his attention. Once he's busy with me, either try and escape or help me capture him." Yuga said.

"Okay." Ochako said still a bit in disbelief about Yuga's strange confidence. She watched as the boy blasted off right in front of her and left her side.

Yuga surprised the rescue hero who nearly unleashed his quirk in response, but quickly caught himself in time and suffered a harsh uppercut that knocked him in the air. Yuga fired off a glittering blue laser beam from his palms aimed at the Pro Hero to knock him even further in the air. But the Pro Hero was ready for combat now, He sucked in Yuga's laser and pulled the boy towards him with his black hole quirk. Yuga fired two laser beams from the bottom of his shoes and with 13's quirk pulling him in, he basically warped in front of the gentle hero who was forced to once again shut off his quirk before he accidentally killed a student. Yuga took advantage of this time again and punched 13 in the head, knocking him downward towards the ground. Just as soon as the space hero took off towards the ground, Yuga shot behind him with his quirk and before 13 could land on the ground, he unleashed a rapid-fire combo of punches on his back while finishing it off with a downward punched that broke 13's helmet and knocked him into the ground.

Ochako who was inches away from exiting and winning the test for them, was in complete shock after witnessing Yuga take on a veteran Pro Hero by himself and take him out.

'Even if he was wearing those bracelets that weakened them a lot, should Yuga have taken him out so easily….?' Ochako thought with her mouth wide opened and eyes bulged out completely.

Yuga wiped the sweat from his forehead as he handcuffed No.13 and passed the test for them.

"It's…. official…. Anyone that's involved with Neil…. Is a complete freak…." Ochako muttered as the buzzer went off signaling their win.

"That boy has a bright future." Recovery Girl smiled as she watched their exam.

"TEAM AOYAMA AND URARAKA HAVE PASSED!" The announcement went off for all other examiners.

*WITH TORU*

"Let's win this Shoji-kun!" Toru said fired up in her skintight black outfit with a gadget belt attached to it.

"Mhmm." He responded.

The test started and Snipe began firing off bullets that seemed to aim right at them! Toru and Shoji ran behind one of the large pillars inside the room and hid behind it as bullets rained on their hiding place.

"Shoji-kun. Could you tell me where he's at with your quirk? I think I can get us out of this mess if you do." Toru said as their pillar was starting to crumble from the onslaught of bullets raining on it.

Shoji nodded as he transformed his tentacles into ears.

"The fifth pillar down on the right." He answered through one of his mouth tentacles.

"Okay take this and chuck it as hard as you can for me. And then run behind a different pillar. This one isn't looking so cute anymore." She giggled as the pillar started cracking apart. Shoji took the hand-sized black sphere and chucked it to where Snipe was hiding.

The bullets suddenly stopped attacking their pillar and Snipe shouted out in surprise.

"What in tarnation!?" He shouted as more bullets rang out but this time not aiming at them at all. Toru pulled out her grapple hook and grappled to the roof of the room before reaching over to Snipe's hiding spot and seeing him shoot all the miniature spider bots that managed to slightly wrap him up in wires.

Toru's skintight black costume turned invisible and she slowly lowered herself down to Snipe. Snipe finally managed to take out all the spider bots and then refocused his attention on the two students. He slipped his hand into his costume and was about to pull out a strange green object but before he could throw it to the ground, Toru attacked!

Toru hooked her arm under his throwing arm and took Snipe to the ground. She managed to get behind his back on the ground. She locked her legs around his waist, wrapped her arm around his neck, and bended his other arm behind his back.

"WHAT IN THE WOR-" He managed to say before choking on his words and being held and choked by Toru.

Snipe was completely dumbfounded.

'How in all Sam hell did this girlie managed to sneak up behind me!? And why is her grip so tight?! I'm a grown man and I can't break free from this little girl!' He thought as he desperately tried to force his way out of Toru's grasp.

The more he tried to force his way out, the more pain his arm started to feel and soon Snipe was blacking out. He tapped Toru's arm around his neck multiple times. Toru released her grip and immediately captured Snipe with the handcuffs they were given.

"Shoji-kun! I did it!" She said happily as Shoji came over to see Snipe breathing for air on the ground.

"You really did it…" He said stunned. He didn't think she could possibly do it on her own but she did.

'Antoine's upgrade to my hero costume is awesome! Before I used to have to stand still to become invisible with clothes but now I can move even while invisible!' She happily let out a breath of relief. 'Thanks to that, I don't have to be naked to use my quirk usefully anymore.'

"Hagakure. Where in the world did you learn that type of scrappin?" He asked impressed while rubbing his throat.

"I take classes!" She replied in her usual happy-go-lucky tone. "Brazilian Jiu-jitsu."

Shoji's eyes slightly widened at this new information while Snipe nodded in acceptance.

"TEAM SHOJI AND HAGAKURE HAVE PASSED!" The robotic voice went off.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"Are you guys ready to make history!?" Antoine asked excitedly as they walked down the street.

"Yeah!" Toru replied.

"What are you even talking about? You just messaged us to come over to your house and you didn't explain anything!" Yuga complained.

"Ah but it was a surprise my dear bitching friend. How could I ruin the surprise by telling you what it was before showing it to you!?"

"You're a bitch…" Yuga said as he crossed his arms.

Antoine gasped before putting his arm over Yuga's neck.

"We can't have such negativity Yuga-kun. It doesn't fit your character you know… Now it is time to reveal the surprise! Are you two ready!?" Antoine asked as they neared the street corner.

Yuga rolled his eyes as Toru excitedly shook in anticipation. The three turned the corner and saw multiple tiny humanoid robots doing construction work.

"HERE IT IS! OUR BEGINNING AS THE GREATEST PRO HEROES!"

Toru's smile faded away while Yuga's never appeared. The two were at a lost on what exactly they were supposed to be seeing and gushing over.

"Ah at a lost for words huh…" He chuckled. "It's amazing isn't it? This is the start of the world's greatest company and your first places of employment!" Antoine said. "I recently came into a bit of money and decided to start my own company."

Yuga sighed while Toru audibly wowed.

"You didn't think to using that money for your family instead…?"

"Yuga my boy! That type of thinking is too limited! Why improve the life of my parents who are comfortably living their middle-class lives when I could take an investment now and improve their life 1,000,000,000x more in the future!"

"What are you even going to sell?"

"Wait we're going to work here?!" Toru asked.

"I'm glad you asked you sparkly handsome bastard. I plan on selling some of my non-dangerous tech to the masses and banking on their need for more and more. At first I'll just sell slightly better versions of everyday things we already have. Like a remote that works anywhere around the house, antenna-less. A cheap looking couch that's strangely comfortable despite how terrible it looks. Longer phone cords meant for charging. And then we ramp it up eventually in the future to selling hover bikes, having a delivery service that uses drones to delivery the objects, laptops capable of challenging supercomputers, and even tv dinners that taste like 5-star restaurant meals!" Antoine said excitedly.

"I see…." Yuga said not believing in Antoine's company the slightest bit.

"That's a lot of stuff you'll have to sell…" Toru said amazed at the large vision Antoine had for this company.

"Of course! I can't do it alone. That's why I have these robots and soon even people! The company will eventually split into different focuses but it will start off as a tech company! And once you two turn 16, you'll be my first workers!"

"We're getting paid?!" Toru asked.

"You bet! You won't even have to do anything for a while as most of the work will be done by the robots."

It was at this point Yuga smiled. He held out his fist and Antoine fist bumped him.

"I shouldn't have doubted you."

"That's more like it you son of a bitch! Hahahaha! We're gonna be filthy rich all thanks to my genius! Be glad you guys became friends with me!"

Toru and Yuga started bowing while praising Antoine's name before they both pulled his pants down and ran away laughing.

"YOU FUCKING DIPSHITS! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING FIRE YOU IN A HEARTBEAT!" Antoine cursed as he struggled to pull up his pants and chase after the two.

*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*

"Morning. Now about your end-of-term exams…. I hate to say that some of you have failed. And, as such…. EVERYBODY'S GOING TO THE FOREST LODGE!" Aizawa surprisingly announced.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" The failees shouted.

"There were zero failing grades for the written exam. For the practical, Satou, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero all failed." Aizawa informed.

"BUT WE CAN STILL GO SENSEI!?"

"For the exam, we "villains" left you a way to win while gauging how you faced the challenges we set for each of you. If we hadn't then you'd all have run into a dead end before the challenges even started."

"No wonder Power Loader was so easy to take down.. He must have been forced to use only a few of his creations." Antoine muttered.

"So when you told us you were coming at us to crush us you meant…" Tsuyu said before getting cut off.

"That was to drive you into a corner. The forest lodge was a boot camp to begin with. So the students who failed are the ones who need it the most. It was a logical ruse!" He revealed.

"A LOGICAL RUSE!?"

"Not again…! I suppose that Yuuei for you!" Iida cursed. "ALL THE SAME! IF YOU KEEP PILING UP "RUSES" THEN OUR TRUST IN YOU WILL BEGIN TO WAVER, WILL IT NOT?!" Iida questioned.

"Heh. You aren't supposed to trust his words in the first place fucktard. You think a villain would be honest with their words? Learn how to see through the deceit or crush through it with brute force." Antoine said.

Aizawa wanted to agree with the boy even though he could've put it in a less vicious way but kept silent as Iida seemingly thought about the vulgar boy's words.

"Anyway, It's not as if all of what I said was a lie. Failing grades are failing grades. So, you've all earned yourselves special remedial periods. And to put it bluntly, they'll be harder than they would have been had you stayed on campus. Now I'm going to hand out the lodge guides so pass them back." Aizawa said as he took out a pile of papers.

*AFTER CLASS*

"I'm glad we all get to go though." Denki said.

"A one week bootcamp huh.." Shoji said.

"I guess we'll need to pack heavy for all the stuff we need to take."

"Like night vision goggles." Mineta added.

"My laptop and work tools." Antoine added.

"My training sandbag and work out clothes…" Yuga muttered.

"Ah, in that case since tomorrow's free and exams have ended let's like go shopping together! C'mon everyone in Class A!" Toru suggested.

"That's a great idea! Actually won't this be the first time?!" Denki questioned.

"Yo, Bakugou, you come too!"

"Like I could stand going shopping…"

*THE NEXT DAY*

Antoine was watching as Midoriya was captured by Tomura in the middle of the mall. Before Uraraka could intervene though, he took her spot as the witness of this event.

"Hands up Shigaraki. Let the shithead go and a bullet won't go through your skull." Antoine threated as he pointed a dark black gun at Tomura.

He only started creepily laughing as he slowly put his hands up and backed away.

"Neil… I'll be seeing you soon…" He said as he walked off into the crowd with his hoodie back up.

"Wait! What is All For One's ultimate goal!?" Midoriya asked desperately.

Tomura shrugged his shoulders as he disappeared in the crowd.

"You should focus on yourself. Because, next time we meet, it'll be because I decided to kill you." His voice somehow lingered behind.

"Well Cabbage Head, look at you getting noticed by villains. If you didn't get fucking captured like a princess, I'd actually be impressed. Maybe you should take his advice and actually fucking take this hero shit seriously. Or don't. It doesn't matter to me, it's your life that's being targeted." Antoine laughed.

"I am taking this seriously… And did you call the police Neil?" He asked.

"Of course I fucking did you retard. You think I'd just let a villain freely walk in the public? Where's my thank you at by the fucking way?"

"Thank you…" Midoriya said although seemingly not wanting to.

"Hmph."

The mall was soon temporarily closed as both Antoine and Midoriya were taken to the police station for questioning. Antoine was very upset and unwilling but ultimately went along and didn't cause much of a fuss. The boys told detective Tsukauchi what happened, Tomura's physical depictions, and basically everything that went on. More so Midoriya than Antoine but yeah. After the detective got everything he needed, the two were released. All Might in his true form was waiting for Midoriya while Antoine's mom was waiting on him with an enraged look on her face. Antoine's body shivered before he quickly explained.

"I'M NOT IN TROUBLE! I WAS ATTACKED!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Alisha shouted, enraged as she pounced towards Antoine.

Detective Tsukauchi stood in front of Antoine and protected him before his mother could harm him.

"He's right ma'am. Today he was at the mall with his classmates and a villain showed up. Thanks to his quick reactions and level head, many lives were saved today. He's a great young man and a promising hero-in-training." He explained as Alisha's face slowly turned back to normal. She dropped her fighting stance and Antoine's body turned off its fight or flight mode.

She hugged him.

"My little troublemaker…. You always make me so worried!" She slowly started crushing him.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He yelled as the air going to his lungs was running out of supply.

"I WANTED YOU TO SAY YOU WON'T MAKE ME SO WORRIED!"

"That's…. impossible….." He fainted and she threw him over her shoulder.

"Thank you Mr. Policeman for saying such positive things about this little knucklehead. We'll be on our way now." She said politely and in a completely different tone from her aggressive and outspoken type of voice like when she was talking to Antoine.

She placed the fainted Antoine in the back seat before driving off towards their home as Midoriya and All Might just watched on in the background.

*SUMMER BREAK AND THE FIRST DAY OF THE FOREST LODGE*

* * *

Toru's and Yuga's final exam were shown just like some of you asked and the rest of the chapter was more of a slice of life type of thing. I really need to do more slice of life scenes or chapters because recently i realized the importance that they show with the characters. I don't need to do constant action action drama type stuff because a story needs more than that. (I just really fucking like fighting scenes, training scenes, and action ****. My flaw as a writer i suppose.) So, yeah going ahead i'll try and add more character interactions and development type stuff.

OH AND THIS IS A SURPRISE CHAPTER! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE OUT TODAY CONGRATS READERS! Now it's time for me to pass out.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	23. The Training Camp Arc Is Here!

Class A and Class B were boarded into their busses and officially on their way to the forest lodge.

"I swear to god if you keep using that move I'll break your nose in!" Antoine threatened as he rapidly mashed buttons on a controller.

"Heheh! Maybe if you sucked a little less, you wouldn't be losing so bad!" Toru gloated.

"How do I use my special move?" Yuga asked as his character just slowly walked over the edge and died.

"SHE'S A FUCKING CHEAT! THAT CHARACTER IS BROKEN AS HELL! WHY CAN SHE HAVE THAT MANY MOVES!? She can basically do anything and all I can do is watch as she rapes and murders my entire family in front of me." Antoine raged after Toru defeated the two boys in the game.

Toru giggled at Antoine's rage.

"No one told you to pick the worst character in the game."

"Did I lose? What happened?" Yuga asked as the screen showed Toru's character in the victory screen and the boy's defeat screen side by side.

"Fuck that noise. I'm going to kick your ass with this useless pink nut sack. Let's go again."

"Just try it!"

The game started again and certain students came and watched them play on their miniature television hanging on the window.

"Hey what game are you guys playing?" Sero asked as he, Kirishima, Mineta, and Kaminari came to watch after they were just chatting in the back.

"It's called Siblings Smacking Ultimate." Yuga answered as he finally figured out how to use his special move and nearly eliminated Antoine.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Antoine cursed as Toru's character followed up with Yuga's lucky hit and eliminated him from the round. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THIS GAME IS HORSE SHIT! IT'S SO FUCKING UNBALANCED!" He threw the controller on the floor hard and crossed his arms. "If I made a stupid fucking fighting game, I'd make every character viable in some way. Even the joke characters…" He pouted.

"Pretty intense huh…" Sero said.

"The girl fighters are pretty diverse." Mineta said with approval.

"Can I play?" Kirishima asked.

Toru and Yuga looked at Antoine and Kirishima realized who he was supposed to ask. Antoine showed a wide evil grin and suddenly Yuga and Kirishima's hearts started beating faster.

"Yeah sure." Antoine replied normally as he took out a strangely stylish futuristic phone from his pocket.

Kirishima and Yuga let out a breath of relief.

'I thought he surely was going to do something like make Kirishima-kun beg or owe him a favor or something…' Yuga thought.

"Wow this controller looks perfectly fine!" Kaminari pointed out.

"Of course it is. I built the damn thing. It could take the full brunt of one of Yuga's lasers beams and still work perfectly fine." Antoine explained as Yuga, Kirishima, Mineta, and Sero all picked up a controller and started playing together.

Toru realized that it would be unfair for someone as skilled as her to play with these guys who haven't even heard of the game and went off to a different seat next to the girls.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

"Hey what kind of fucking place did you drop us off at Sensei? Are we sightseeing now?" Antoine asked despite already knowing what was coming next.

"It is a pretty sight." Yaoyorozu stated.

"I gotta pee…." Mineta informed.

"Not exactly Neil." Aizawa said before continuing. "This would be all meaningless without some sort of goal, so."

"Yooooo Eraserhead! You haven't contacted us in a while!" One of the members of the Pussycats said. "Lock on target with our sparkly eyes! While our cute, cute stingers sting! WILD WILD PUSSY CATS!" The two middle-aged women dressed in cat-like costumes with skirts shouted during their introduction.

"The Pro Heroes who'll be looking after you lot are the members of the Pussycat." Aizawa explained.

"Great…" Bakugou muttered.

"Eh… low MILF tier…" Antoine muttered as he changed his view to somewhere else.

"I have to argue with you there Neil! Mid to High tier for sure!" Mineta disagreed.

"Whooa! They're a hero group comprising a joint office of four big names in one team! And they're a team of verterans who specialize in mountain rescue! This will mark the 12th year of their careers…" Midoriya expositioned for everyone at home before getting interrupted by a claw to the face.

"We're 18 at heart!" Pixie Bob fiercely stated.

"We actually own this whole area!"

"How much are you willing to sell it for? I could use all this area for some damn good research and various other matters." Antoine asked.

"Huh…?" Mandalay questioned.

"What about like half of it then?" Antoine asked before getting silenced by Toru and Yuga.

"Please continue Ms. Hero!" Toru said.

"Like I was saying… Your lodge is at the base of that mountain." She pointed in the far distance. The students were starting to get a bad feeling about this sudden sightseeing break. "Right now, it's 9:30 AM. If you make it early… you might get there around 12." She said with a smile starting to creep on her face. It was at this point most of the students began dashing back towards the bus. "All you kitties who don't reach the lodge by 12:30 don't get any lunch!" Mandalay stated.

"Sorry kids." Aizawa said as Pixie Bob used her quirk to make the surrounding earth rise and gush them off a cliff into the large dense forest area below.

"You can use your quirks all you like on our private land! You have two hours! Within that time, make it to the facility on your own two feet! And make it past this forest of devil beasts!" Mandalay explained as all the students were washed into the forest.

"How disgusting…" Antoine said as he dug into his pocket (Inventory) and unleashed a swarm of robotic bugs that began cleaning his entire person.

"I didn't take you for a clean freak Neil." Jiro said with a small smile.

"We can get to know each other more over this lodging trip." Antoine said sliding up close to her, also allowing his bugs to crawl onto her shoulder and soon her entire body.

She started screaming before using her quirk and stunning all of Antoine's bugs to falling on the ground. She then turned around pissed as all hell to see Antoine dashing away while smiling at her.

"TALK TO YOU LATER BABE!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jiro shouted before her words got caught in her throat as something else wanted to kill Antoine first.

A ferocious predator made of dirt pounced towards Antoine whose face turned serious for a second.

"LOOK OUT NEIL!"

Neil slid under the creature and once he made it behind the creature, he hopped onto its back before multiple layers of teeth grew in his mouth. His jaw and head started slightly enlarging as rows of multiple sharp teeth grew in. He bit down on the beast's neck and decapitated it before chewing its large head into pieces.

"Disgusting…." He said after crunching down and swallowing.

The class looked on in complete shock as Antoine's face, teeth, and head went back to normal. He smirked.

"Try to keep up kids." He said before dashing off towards the lodge. The class followed behind him as they were constantly attacked by earthen beasts of various sizes and shapes.

"Toru! Duck!" Yaoyorozu warned.

An earthen monkey leapt towards Toru's defenseless back and once Toru heard Yaoyorozu's warning, she threw a rock at its head and stunned it as it crashed on the forest's floor. Toru then jumped on top of the creature's back, knees first, and grabbed its arms before bending them until they broke off. To finish the creature off, she started kneeing its neck repeatedly until it started cracking and eventually breaking and decapitating the earthen beast.

She wiped off her forehead before thanking Yaoyorozu in a bubbly manner.

"Thanks, Yaoyao!"

Antoine threw a bandage roll at her for her bleeding knees and she wrapped her knees up after cleaning them.

**[Recovering Bandages – This item was made with slightly above average materials. Thanks to the improving skill of the craftsman who worked on this, it has been imbued with recovery effects.**

**+25% recovery rate when applied over wound.**

**Lessens pain of wounded area moderately.**

**Disinfects some harmful bacteria from entering wounds.]**

Antoine, Yuga, and Toru stayed ahead of the class for the most part as they worked together to easily defeat most of the earthen beasts. Antoine and Yuga could usually one shot most of the creatures if they had the chance. That chance was created mostly by Toru who acted as bait for the boys.

A dirt gorilla pounded its chest as it encountered the trio. They shared glances between each other and charged. Toru ran in straight towards the ape while Antoine ran in from the left and Yuga from the right. The beast mimicked roaring as it braced itself to attack Toru, who very flexibly dodged the attack and slithered herself up close to the beast. Antoine got on all fours before leaping and taking off the creatures left arm with his teeth and swallowing it after chewing it to tiny pieces.

'I really wish I could turn my taste buds off with this quirk… I'll have to invent a sort of taste bud dampener somehow…' He thought while wiping his tongue off as Yuga blasted the creature into pieces.

"How was the meal chief?" Yuga asked with a small smile.

"Real fucking funny chuckle nuts. Why don't you take a bite and see?" Antoine swore before they got on the move again.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Antoine, Toru, and Yuga managed to reach the cabin a bit ahead of the others.

"I think we found our all stars of the camping trip." Mandalay said as the trio arrived slightly out of breath and completely filthy.

"I'm serious about that offer though. I'll even rent it." Antoine said while catching his breath.

"No thanks kiddo."

"Fuck. What a tease… You're staying in low MILF tier." He said slightly upset.

"Whose kid is that by the way..?" Yuga asked.

"That's my nephew. Kouta come say hi, you're going to be living with them for the next week."

Kouta walked over to Yuga.

"Hey. I'm Aoyama," He smiled brightly, forcing the kid to shield his eyes from the brightness.

"Screw off! I'm not going to play around with a bunch of losers who want to be lame heroes… How old even are you!?" He yelled before leaving.

"Ooh that's a lot of angst for his age." Antoine stated.

"Did I do something wrong…?" Yuga questioned seemingly hurt by the child's outburst.

"Maybe he just needs some time to get used to us." Toru said optimistically.

"Go get your luggage from the bus and once you get settled into your rooms, grab dinner in the dining hall. After that, take a bath, kick back and unwind. The real deal starts tomorrow. Now move it." Aizawa said.

The trio did as their sensei said and after taking their bath all regrouped into Antoine's room.

"Wanna play uno?" Yuga asked.

"Sure but this time I'm shuffling the deck you fucking cheating bastard. There's no way in all fucking hell you could have got 3 draw fours when the game first began." Antoine said.

"Still upset you got your butt whooped last time?"

"Kill yourself. Now give me those fucking cards."

The trio started their game of Uno, which Antoine taught them when they were younger along with some other famous board games from his past life in America. The other students finally arrived around the time that their game was coming to an end.

"HAHAHAH YOU HANDSOME BITCH! NOW LICK MY BALLS AND TAKE THIS DRAW FOUR! UNO!" Antoine yelled as the other students came in.

"Excuse us…" Ochako said scared and exhausted before the other students awkwardly avoided Antoine and friends to go their rooms in order and then eat.

"Hehe… I wouldn't be so giddy yet Antoine." Toru giggled evilly.

"Don't you fucking fuck me.. Don't you fuck me.. Don't you dare fuck me over Toru… I swear you will regret it…" He pleaded as Toru forced Antoine to draw four more cards with her last card and effectively win the game.

Antoine exploded and jumped up on his feet. He pulled out a silver pistol from his shark pajamas pants and disintegrated the Uno cards with precise red laser beams.

"Such a sore loser…." Yuga smirked.

"Haha! Antoine you suck at games!" Toru laughed.

"I'M A PRO GAMER! DON'T MOCK ME! I'VE DEFEATED THE ENDER DRAGON WITHOUT ANY DIAMOND ARMOR! I BEAT DARK SOULS WITH JUST MY FISTS! I'VE PLAYED OUTLAST BLIND AND ONLY JUMPED TWICE!" Antoine crazily shouted as Yuga and Toru just tuned him out while continuing to make fun of him.

Eventually the rest of the class came and soon they began interacting with them and playing games with them before going to bed. They were forcibly awoken at 5:30 AM the next day and told to wear their gym uniforms. Antoine was given a premade uniform. The entire class was seemingly drowsy and sleepy with the exception of Antoine, Toru, and Yuga. Antoine rarely fell asleep anymore due to his endurance skill and rank. He wouldn't really suffer any negative effects of not going to sleep unless he stayed awake for at least two weeks straight. Toru and Yuga were simply used to waking up early and training in the morning till it was time for school.

"Good morning everyone. Today we begin a rigorous round of reinforcement training. This trip's mission statement is to strengthen everyone's quirks as a whole, thereby allowing everyone to achieve their temporary licenses. This is preparation to stand against and up to live-action hostility and aggression from your enemy. Prepare your hearts and minds. With that said, Bakugou try throwing this." Aizawa explained before throwing the measuring ball to Bakugou.

"This is from the physical strength exam…" He muttered.

"Let's see how much you improved since then." Aizawa said.

He then explained how most of the classes' growth have been emotional and technical rather than physical.

"So, starting today we will focus on upgrading your quirks. I will be pushing you beyond your limits… So try not to kick the bucket on me." Aizawa grinned excitedly.

'He says beyond our limits but the training is only half as effective as it would be if I gave the training.. I'll have Toru and Yuga on a different training regime from the others. I guess I can train my quirk some more…. But metal and other tough objects are really disgusting….'

"Follow me. We'll do our own training." Antoine whispered to Yuga and Toru.

"I don't think we should blatantly go against the teacher's training…." Yuga said.

"Aizawa-sensei isn't going to be happy Antoine." Toru stated with a smile.

"It'll be fine." Antoine said confidently.

Aizawa and the Pussycats then began setting up the training area and equipment for all the students. Antoine took Yuga and Toru into the forest a slight bit away from the rest of the students. Aizawa saw them before they could leave though.

"And where do you three think you're skipping off to?"

"Sensei this type of half assed training is only good enough for these fucking babies. What I have in mind is actual quirk training meant to push to the absolute limits. I'll show you some fucking Plus Ultra training." Antoine said.

Aizawa was slightly interested in Antoine's claim. He thought he was already pushing it with this set up.

"Alright then Neil.. Show me your Plus Ultra training." Aizawa said.

"This is the only fucking charity work you'll get from me. Anymore favors will cost you an arm and a leg." Antoine said before going behind a tree and coming out with a stack of suitcases.

"Where did he get those suitcases from…?"

"Wait? Yeah how the heck!?"

Antoine coughed loudly as he laid the suitcases across in a row and having them transform into 5 humanoid metal dummies and a child-sized medical robot. It got around on a single wheel and had a red plus sign on its body.

"Toru would you please demonstrate for me?" Antoine asked politely.

Toru nodded as she stepped up to the 5 robots.

"You guys might want to stand a bit farther away. It's going to get pretty fucking bright in a second." Antoine said while putting on some goggles. Yuga also pulled out some goggles from somewhere as some of the class stood back.

* * *

Double chapter today. No specific reason except that i feel like it.  
Can you guys guess what Antoine's quirk training is going to be like!? If Aizawa's methods were weak to him when students literally boiled themselves alive, shocked themselves retarded, and ate until they felt like puking their guts out. What will his be like!?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	24. Training Session An Ambush?

Toru's body started lighting up like a disco ball with a large assortment of colors.

"MY EYES!" A certain student screamed as Toru dashed towards the group of robots while generating a blinding amount of light.

She elbowed one robot in the chin and knocked it off its feet as the other four came after her. Toru jump split kicked two robots on the side of her before rolling forward and avoiding the two blows coming towards her from the remaining robots.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Ashido clapped.

"Make sure to keep using your quirk Toru." Antoine said with Medic suddenly appearing next to him with no one realizing. "This is meaningless if you don't strain your quirk to the absolute limit. Quirks can only improve through overuse and destruction. Kind of like how after an intense exercise your muscle fibers are repaired or replaced to make new stronger ones. Of course, you can strain your quirk without fighting at all but being placed in a precarious or life or death situation is much more effective in rapidly improving quirks." Antoine explained.

Toru nodded her head as she kept bending light throughout her invisible body and generating a bright light show while fighting against the robots. She expertly dodged and agilely avoided most of the robot's attacks but time was not on her side if she couldn't figure out a way of disabling the training bots. She has limited stamina while the training bots could go on for nearly forever in comparison. Toru wasn't able to put them in submissions and holds due to being outnumbered and her attacks were only good for incapacitating them for a few seconds. Her breathing was starting to heavy and sweat was starting to soak into her uniform while her light show dimmed in size. Antoine soon was capable of watching up close without his goggles at the size of her light refraction.

Aizawa looked at the boy and the sudden strange appearance of the middle-aged handsome doctor looking character next to him.

'How does he know that…?'

"Various tests were done in the past on quirks. Some of those studies never reached the day of light while others managed to stay. The amount of fucked of shit people did in the name of science and progress is absolute disgusting. But what kind of retard would I be if I didn't use that research for even greater findings and understanding!? Who doesn't want to make their quirk stronger or to understand ways of training their own quirks? A god damn idiot is who!"

Aizawa walked over.

"Whoa are you? And how did you find this place?!" Aizawa questioned seriously while attempting to capture Medic in his cloth.

Medic ducked under the incoming attack and adjusted his glasses.

"Pardon me Mr. Aizawa. I am no one special and certainly not one that will be meaningful for you to capture. I have accompanied the Young Antoine and assumed that all would be fine. Is that a reasonable explanation for you?" He asked politely.

"Sensei, stop bothering my research." Antoine said with his eyes focused on Toru's training that was getting increasing difficult. "Medic is the only one here capable of treating and healing any serious injuries and I'm talking about beyond basic first aid. If you're worried about someone finding out this place then I'm sorry to tell you that your defenses against this are horribly inadequate and complete shit. Especially adding the fact that there are only six pro heroes here for 41 students. With only one quirk useful in detection and she still didn't manage to locate Medic." Antoine said bluntly. "Maybe next time you plan a field trip for the student's safety, you can fucking have real Pro Heroes on standby that can detect any threat, protect the students against all potential harm, and successfully crush any unseen or detected threats. Why would you even try to hide this in the first place? Isn't this U.A.? The greatest hero school in Japan? Why the fuck are you scared of some villains?" He advised as Toru suffered a nasty hit to the chest and was knocked to the ground while her light was reduced to a tiny glow on the back of her palm getting dimmer and dimmer.

Aizawa was stunned at the boy's harsh and brutal reply towards his and U. A's method and plans for the forest lodge. He almost couldn't retort back towards the scarily smart boy. He'd have to have a talk with the rest of the faculty regarding Antoine's opinions.

"Regardless, of your opinion Neil. We can't have strangers near the students whose capabilities and intent is unknown." Aizawa replied.

"Think of him as my butler. Is that good enough for you? He's on the same wavelength that Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is but even more loyal."

Aizawa's eyes focused on the boy and Medic who was seriously staring at the completely haggard Toru. Toru managed to take out 2 of the training bots through quick wit against the bots. She slipped behind the robots so that they took out each other but once she got them down to three, they seemingly learned and she was unable to try the same trick on them a third time. The three training bots dashed at her already to pummel her into the ground while the light on her hand was apparently about to flicker out of existence. Her body was full of bruises and cuts as blood flowed over her uniform.

"I'm… not… done… yet…" She muttered, inaudible for everyone but herself. She struggled to form a fist for a few seconds while barely managing to take a step forward. "I… can.. still… take… one… more… down…" The three robot's fists descended towards her and suddenly…. The flickering light on the back of Toru's palm slowly grew into a blinding light that caused everyone to look away. Everyone could only hear the sound of mechanical destruction and Antoine's "butler" shouting out.

"BRILLIANT! IT'S AMAZING!" Medic exclaimed joyously.

A few seconds later the light faded away to reveal a fainted and injured Toru and three robots whose upper halves have been completely obliterated. Antoine grabbed Toru's body with a scary smile on his face.

"IT SEEMS I WAS RIGHT AGAIN! HAHAHAHHAHA! YUGA YOU'RE UP NEXT BUD!" Antoine shouted excitedly as he and Medic took Yuga back inside.

Yuga showed an awkward smile.

"Plus Ultra training huh… If I can have my quirk become stronger then I'd be crazy to not do it… What kind of hero wouldn't want to become stronger… and you can't become truly strong without putting in the effort …" Yuga muttered with unwavering trust in Antoine.

Aizawa had the students do his training regimen while a very select few were interested in Antoine's insane training method. Notably, Iida, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Midoriya. Although they didn't say anything they seemed to be taking their training much more seriously than the others. Antoine would come back about half an hour later.

"How is she?" Yuga asked.

"She's sleeping like a princess. She'll be fine by tomorrow mostly." Antoine answered. 'She better be fucking fine with all that medical shit I crafted.'

"Alright I got the next robots ready. And even though I said you were next Yuga, I decided I'll go next. Seeing my cute friend Toru fighting so determinedly and heroically really lit a fire into my soul as the future #1 Pro Hero. Even if I hate pain and physical labor, I can't have you two fuckers showing me up. How could I claim myself as the future #1 Pro Hero if I can't even go through a little training?" Antoine said as 5 training bots built of different material than Toru's training bots stood in front of him.

These bots were made of metal that Antoine couldn't easily chew through and would force his teeth to shatter or break off in the metal to regrow another set of teeth. So ultimately Antoine was forcibly putting his quirk, body, pain tolerance, and mind to the test as he forced his body to dodge and attack whenever he had the chance.

*HALF AN HOUR LATER*

"I really don't wanna do this anymore…." Antoine whined with his body full of bruises and the inside of his mouth bleeding. "I wanna play video games… I wanna go eat… I wanna go to sleep… this hurts…" He spat out some blood as four robots came after him again. "It hurts!" He cried out as he forcibly made his teeth regrow and chomp off one of the robot's arm while also being punched in the arm and knocked a few feet away. He laid on the ground hissing through his mouth (toothless) and holding his arm. "I'm going to cry. I think he just broke my arm…." Antoine said with just his gums.

He slowly forced himself back on his feet as his left arm became limp. A slight tear could be seen slowly falling down his face as he ran towards the robots. The robots attacked together and Antoine managed to dodge their attacks as he grabbed the arm he bit off earlier. He then smashed the closest robot up the head with his one good arm and repeatedly smashed its head into pieces before getting kicked in the chest by another robot and sliding backwards again, coughing up blood this time.

"Am I done yet Medic…. I don't think this training thing is really meant for me… I feel like I just punctured a lung…." Antoine whined even more as his body slowly forced itself up once more.

"At the pace you're going now, one or two more hits should be enough for forceful training cancelation." He said.

"Thank Cthulhu, Zeus, Barbie, and all the other celestials in heaven." Antoine muttered as he slowly walked towards the remaining 3 robots in a dazed and exhausted state. He wasn't even looking towards the robot as they came for him.

He sniffed once, and his head lowered, dodging the robot's punch. He sniffed twice, and he uppercutted the second robot off its feet. He sniffed a third time and his teeth grew three layers inside his mouth as Antoine turned around with his mouth open. His head and mouth slightly increased in size as the robot's fist went into his mouth.

*CHOMP*

The robot's hand was bit off and Antoine chewed and swallowed it whole before being hit upside the back of the head and knocked unconscious. The robots ceased all movement after Antoine went unconscious and the wheeling medical bot lifted Antoine over its body and took him inside.

"Patient acquired!" It said happily in a robotic voice.

Yuga was fighting against a separate group of training bots and he managed to take out 4 of them before failing to defeat the final one. Although near the end his laser seemed to have lasted a bit longer than it usually could. The trio were all being taken care of by Medic and the tiny wheeling bot and missed out on the curry feast. They wouldn't awaken until the next day around time for the test of courage.

"I feel like shit…" Antoine complained seemingly completely healed, along with Toru and Yuga.

"I never felt better!" Toru contrasted Antoine's negative attitude.

"I also feel great.." Yuga added after doing a few shadow punches.

"All right, the first class to be doing the scaring will be Class B. Class A will enter the route in groups of two, spaced out by three-minute intervals. In the middle of the route, there'll be tags with your names written on them, which you'll be returning with!"

"I fucking beat Alien Isolation, Slenderman, and fucking Fnaf all on the hardest difficulties. Like some little fucking babies would be able to scare me.." Antoine claimed.

"I don't know any of those games!" Toru exclaimed surprised. Antoine managed to cause Toru to gain a hobby in gaming growing up. However, Yuga never really got interested in video games and was more interested in physical activities and such. Antoine figured it was because of his strong desire to master and control his quirk.

When they were smaller, Yuga felt inferior to the rest of his peers due to his inability of controlling his quirk. He was born with a quirk far stronger than his body could handle and if he wasn't careful, he could possibly have caused his stomach to collapse from accidentally or overuse. Once he met Antoine who seemed to be so confident, bright, and smart, he felt a strange feeling. A strange feeling that told him if he became and stayed friends with Antoine, maybe he would become normal like the rest of the kids his age. Maybe Antoine would be able to build something that make him able to use his quirk as normally as the other kids… And he held onto that strange feeling for years until he finally saw the light with Antoine's help. Antoine told him if he strengthened his body and most importantly his stomach, he would be able to use his quirk as freely as he wanted. Antoine even told him with his tech and equipment, in the future he could possibly even control his lasers into moving whatever way he wanted them to and be strong enough to blast holes in skyscrapers.

"The scarers aren't allowed to touch you directly. They'll try frightening you using your quirks, so this should introduce you to some of them." Pixie Bob explained. "WHICHEVER CLASS USES THEIR CREATIVITY AND IMAGINATION TO MAKE THE MOST PEOPLE SHIT THEMSELVES IN TERROR WINS!" Tiger, the tall masculine transgender member of Pussycats whose quirk allowed him to stretch, flat, and bend his body in impossible ways, shouted.

The class was set up in pairs and the test of courage started without a problem. For a little while..

"It should be about time now… I've set all the pieces… Now let's see how much I gain from this little scenario…" Antoine muttered as Mandalay ordered the students to retreat while Midoriya went off to save Mandalay's niece.

*ON THE MOUNTAIN WITH KOUTA*

Kouta started running from the villain who murdered his parents while crying. Before he could successfully escape, the villain managed to dash ahead of him and nearly crush him into a pulp. But! He was stopped as his fist was captured by a mysterious savior. Midoriya grabbed Kouta and retreated a safe distance as the newcomer swung villain into the cliffside as another newcomer, smoking a cigar threw it underneath the villain's feet, exploding into a green gas.

"DO NOT WORRY CHILDREN! CLASS IS IN SESSION AND THIS PROFESSOR WILL MAKE SURE ANY NAUGHTY STUDENTS ARE DISCIPLINED ACCORDINGLY!" A hulking manly figure dressed in a professional suit and tie along with nerdy like glasses shouted in a heroic and deep voice.

"Let's make this quick Professor. I didn't bring enough smokes to mess around." The smoking newcomer said as he pulled out another cigarette. This one was a cool young-looking guy. He wore a normal t-shirt with the words "Screw Off" and a middle finger in the middle of it with jeans on. A Golden A was present on the back of his shirt.

The villain, Muscular, came out of his personally made human-shaped crater and was laughing uncontrollably. His face was smiling, but not by choice, as drool came out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"I'd imagine that laughing gas would've knocked you out but you're tougher than I thought…" The smoker said as he blew smoke in the shape of an exclamation point.

"G-Smoke! Don't smoke around the children! Think of their futures!" The wrestler rebuked.

"Smoking will kill you kids. Don't do it." He said in a monotone voice. "Now let's catch this guy and leave already. The boss has high expectations for this operation."

"You children can leave now! We will handle this villain!" Prof Infinite said confidently.

"Who… Who are you people…?" Midoriya asked as he carried Kouta on his back, ready to leave with 5% OFA activated.

"All I can tell you kid… Is that we're part of an organization called The Apex. Now get on out of here." G-Smoke said as Muscular attacked Prof. Infinite with his body completely covered in his overgrown muscle fibers.

Midoriya nodded as he took off with Kouta and left the two strange adults with the villain.

* * *

Finally the training sequence everyone has been begging for! Antoine has finally trained his quirk and body through means other than equipment! Toru has seemed to shown a glimpse of having her quirk show more than just invisibility and light generation! I wonder how it will continue to grow and evolve as the story continues?

Antoine's quirk also always allowed him to grow additional layers of teeth in his mouth and growing his head to adjust to the increase in teeth quantity. I just never really got around to showing it due to him never training with them or choosing to use them over his equipment.

Two of Antoine's robots have shown themselves and rescued Midoriya and Kouta! I wonder where this will lead to in the story and is there anymore surprises waiting for us or the villains!?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	25. The End Of The Camping Trip!

Infinite took the full brunt of Muscular's blows as his suit was shredded from the punches. He torso slightly caved in but Infinite could tell that he was running out of steam. He was running out of air from G-Smoke's gas. Infinite grabbed both of Muscular's fists and threw them into the ground, forcing their current foothold to be smashed apart. G-Smoke casually smoked as he jumped from rock to rock until he reached a safe place to smoke while Infinite watched the villain fall down into the forest below. He could still hear the villain laughing as he pushed the rocks off himself and leapt towards Infinite. Muscular's attack was dodged as Infinite got behind him and grabbed him around the waist, lifting him into the air he slammed the muscle quirk user on his head before flipping over and noticing that he managed to create a shield in time and defend himself. Muscular managed to elbow the Professor and release him from his hold. Infinite was sent sliding away as blue blood slowly flowed down his forehead.

Muscular's head tilted in confusion as a cigarette was suddenly flicked at his head. He turned around to look at the suspect responsible for it before suddenly being engulfed in a large fiery explosion.

*BOOOOOOM*

"Heh… All muscle no brain type of guy huh? That just makes this job so much easier.." G-Smoke said as he blew out a gas that slowly ignited into a fiery thumbs up.

Muscular was taken off guard by the sudden explosion and couldn't use his quirk to defend himself. He was knocked into a tree and currently unconscious. Professor Infinite walked over and placed the body over his shoulder. G-Smoke hopped over and held his finger underneath Muscular's nose. His finger opened up to reveal a metal hole that started releasing an invisible gas straight to Muscular's system.

"That'll keep him knocked out for a while. Let's return already… Our job is done."

"Well done G-Smoke! The Big Man will be quite pleased to know that our objective has been completed successfully!" Infinite stated as the two androids took off into the night with a sleeping company.

*AT THE CABIN*

"EVERYONE ON ALERT!" Mandalay announced telepathically. "We're under attack! There are two villains, with a possibility of multiple more! Everyone who can, retreat as swiftly as possible back to the facility! If you encounter a villain on the way, do not engage under any circumstances!" She ordered.

"Villains!?" A remedial student shouted in confusion.

"Vlad, I'm leaving here to you! I'm going to safeguard the students!" Aizawa said before rushing outside the door.

"It seems an unwanted visitor has arrived…." Medic announced before hopping outside the window.

Aizawa ran outside the door and stopped to witness the forest being engulfed in a huge blue fire.

"This isn't good…." He stated.

"I see you let your concern come first. Eraserhead." Dabi, the blue flame quirk user, said aiming his palm at Aizawa's head. His palms went ablaze in a blue flurry before suddenly being snuffed out as a mysterious figure hacked off Dabi's arm. Dabi hopped back.

"Who…. Are you?" He asked as a brown-liquid expelled from his arm.

"Just a mere butler." Medic replied as he adjusted his gloves with a loud smacking sound.

Dabi used his other hand and pointed at the two before they were suddenly snuffed out and Medic appeared in front of him.

"Clearly a fake. How dreary…" Medic muttered sadly as he beheaded the fake with his surgical saw.

Aizawa looked at the "Butler" with a conflicted gaze before eventually saying screw it.

"Follow me!" He said before taking off.

Medic looked at the man with disdain in his eyes.

"Hmph… Ordering me around? Be glad the Creator has ordered me to not to harm any "allies."" Medic muttered as he followed behind Aizawa.

*SOME TIME AFTER*

"EVERYONE IN CLASS A AND B ON THE NAME OF THE PRO HERO, ERASERHEAD YOU ARE HEREBY PERMITTED TO BATTLE!" Mandalay relayed to every student present along with another message. "THE STUDENT NAMED KATSUKI BAKUGOU! ONE OF THE VILLAIN'S GOALS ARE TO CAPTURE THE STUDENT NAMED KATSUKI BAKUGOU! AS SUCH, BAKUGOU SHOULD AVOID BATTLE AS MUCH AS HE CAN! IF YOU'RE ALONE DO NOT MOVE! UNDERSTOOD BAKUGOU?!" She also relayed to everyone.

"Good… It seems one of them managed to reach her." Antoine said as he wandered through the forest completely lost.

*WITH KENDOU AND TETSUTETSU*

The two were planning on ambushing the originator of this noxious gas that is surrounding the forest but were suddenly stopped by a huge hand. An obese figure was chewing on a large turkey leg looked down at them, basically towering over them. He was wearing a police uniform and was smacking loudly with his lips.

"You kids go on back. Leave this to the… Adults…" He said while chewing on the meat.

"Who…? Who are you!?" The iron quirk kid asked.

"How are you completely fine..?" Kendou asked.

"Save the questions for later. For now, please get away."

The two seemed hesitant to just leave after getting all worked up about taking down this villain but then the mysterious man reassured them.

"I may look like this, but I'm pretty strong kids. Now go on so I can do my duty." He patted his belly as he finished off his turkey leg.

"What's your name!?" Tetsutetsu asked while fleeing with Kendou, the giant hands quirk girl.

"Officer Guts. Blubber Guts." He said before walking into the mist and disappearing from the children's sight.

As he walked closer and closer to the source of the gas quirk, suddenly 2 bullets fired out towards him. The bullets deflected off of his huge belly.

"A gun huh.. Do you have a license for that carry sonny?" He asked.

"Where did you pop out from?" Mustard, the gas quirk villain, asked irritated.

"I got a call about suspicious activity in the forest. I came to investigate and seemed to have found a missing child." He answered as he continued to slowly walk towards Mustard.

"You…! You..! Why aren't you affected by my gas!?" He rapidly fired at Officer Guts before reloading and emptying another clip into him, all to no avail. He slowly started backing up while reloading his gun once more but it was at this time Guts finally took action. Guts jumped into the air and curled into a ball before landing and bouncing rapidly between the trees, breaking each one after bouncing from it. Mustard tried keeping his eye on the large figure but Guts was moving way too fast, even if he could sense the large man with his gas quirk. Eventually he found himself crushed into the ground from above and knocked unconscious. The gas soon cleared after the quirk's user was taken out.

"Another one bites the dust." Blubber Guts chuckled as he slapped on some handcuffs to the kid and took him away into the night.

*WITH SHOJI AND TOKOYAMI*

Toru was caught up in some strange gas with Jiro. Toru quickly covered her mouth with her uniform and Jiro quickly fell unconscious. Toru heaved Jiro over her shoulder and started to walk out of the gas area before meeting up with Shoji and a struggling Tokoyami with a rampaging Dark Shadow.

"What's wrong!?" Toru asked before suddenly getting attacked by Dark Shadow's claw.

She hopped out of the way and hid behind a tree just like Shoji was doing. He extending one of his tentacles over and explained the situation to her.

"Okay… I can solve this… Tokoyami-kun's weakness is light right?" Toru asked.

Shoji nodded before suddenly realizing what she was planning. He agreed with her plan and she got to work. She laid Jiro against the tree as she threw a nearby branch far away. Dark Shadow went after it like a dog does when fetching a bone and Toru jumped on its back before suddenly erupting into a large light show that immediately caused Dark Shadow to screech and shrink and size. Tokoyami was panting heavily as he fell on the ground.

"Thank you… Hagakure-san.. You saved me…" He told her.

"That's what heroes do! Now we have to go! We can't stay here for long. We also have to find Baku-chan." Toru said as Tokoyami soon also apologized to Shoji and the four began traveling through the forest together.

*WITH BAKUGOU AND TODOROKI*

The two all stars of Class A were currently under attack by the villain, Moonfish. They weren't able to land any hits on him and could only defend with Todoroki's ice or by avoiding his dangerous teeth. Eventually the numerous teeth blades managed to break through Todoroki's ice and Bakugou was about to blast it but the blades seemed to have shattered as a blur passed by.

"Neep! Neep!" The strange blue bird honked as the sound of relaxing beats came from behind the two boys.

"Heyyyy. What's up bros? You look like you could use a little help." The teenaged boy said. The boy looked as if he just came from a rave party. He was dressed in neon green and black outfit while wearing neon green headphones. He held two drumsticks in his hands as a drum hung around his neck.

The two looked at each other, both completely confused.

"Ah don't worry dudes. We're from Apex. We're the good guys. Just sit back and watch as we do our thing you know. By the way you can call me BeatB. She's RR or Runner Road." He said in a laidback manner as Moonfish unleashed more teeth attacks.

The teeth lengthened and sharpened as they aimed straight for the newcomers to the situation. Runner Road lifted one leg and let off a flurry of kicks that destroyed and shattered any of the teeth blades that came near or around her. BeatB hit his drums twice and any teeth in the direction that he hit his drum were broken into pieces. The two boys looked at their "saviors" in shock. They were having so much trouble with that guy and these two are making it look so simple.

Runner Road vanished before appearing in the air, kicking towards Moonfish's face. He was about to regrow his teeth into weapons again but BeatB pulled out a clarinet and played it in the toothy villain's direction. The villain suddenly started screaming in pain as Runner Road kicked the villain down towards the ground. Moonfish harshly crashed down on the ground with nearly all of his teeth destroyed, but Runner Road wasn't finished quite yet. She stomped on his back with both of her legs as he spat out blood and fainted.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!?" Bakugou shouted in confusion.

"Chill man…. We're from Apex." BeatB answered as Runner Road kicked the villain on her back and the two disappeared into the forest.

"Those two couldn't have possibly been Pro Heroes….. could they?" Todoroki asked.

"How in the hell should I know?!" Bakugou responded.

Then a group of students came bursting from the forest.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouted in relief.

Bakugou's face became irritated.

"Deku…."

"We found Baku-chan! Now let's get back to the cabin! I'm sure that's where sensei and Vlad-sensei would want us to go." Toru said.

"Don't call me that!" Bakugou yelled at Toru.

She giggled. "Sorry Bakugou. Slip of the tongue."

"The Pussycats are still engaging the villains at the square. If we take the path back, we'll get noticed by villains and lose valuable time. The best way is to cut a line straight through." Midoriya analyzed.

"We don't know how many villains there are! Not to mention those strange guys that just helped us." Todoroki said.

Midoriya looked at him seriously. "Strange guys?" He asked.

"Yeah a girl whose quirk turned her into a strange bird and some guy around our age. They said they were part of a group called Apex." Todoroki explained.

"More heroes…..? But I never seen or even heard about a group or agency called Apex…" Midoriya muttered while rubbing his chin.

"Maybe they're a new organization?" Shoji suggested.

"But how did they know about this place? Even the school has no idea about the trouble we're in!" Tokoyami asked.

"Someone must have leaked our location to them." Toru said seriously before reverting back to her normal upbeat voice.

"I'll kill them!" Bakugou promised.

"Let's save that for later Bakugou. For now, let's escort you to safety!" Toru said determinedly.

"With Shoji's detection ability, your ice, Tokoyami's dark shadow, and Toru's light to keep it under control… With a line up like this I wonder if we can even bring down someone similar to All Might…." Midoriya said.

"WHO NEEDS PROTECTING FROM YOU LOSERS!?"

"Stand in the middle Baku-chan. It'll be easier to protect you." Toru said.

"DON'T FREAKING GUARD, ME CRAP BRIGADE!" He yelled in protest as they began walking before encountering another student.

"I knew I recognized that shouting from somewhere. Is little firecracker upset that he's being targeted by the villains?" Antoine mocked as he came from the forest.

"Screw off Afro! We don't need anymore trash part of the Crap Brigade!" Bakugou responded.

"Antoine!?"

"Neil?!"

"It's me! Your hero has arrived. Now let's get this little shit back home so the Pros can deal with this villain crap." Antoine laughed as he joined the group.

"I'll freaking kill you!" He threatened.

"Let's save it for another time princess." A light bulb suddenly went off in Antoine's head. "I guess that is something you and Cabbage Head have in common! You both are little princesses who need to be saved by the big strong heroes!" He laughed out loud.

Bakugou's palms began sparking as he seriously thought of attacking Antoine. Antoine's eyes suddenly turned sharp and serious.

"Are you serious? If you light off one explosion and possibly alert the enemy to our location I'll kill you myself before the villains kill us. Always keep a cool head in times of emergencies, no matter the situation. If you are so fucking stupid, you will let your rage take control maybe you were never meant to be a hero." Antoine reprimanded.

The sparks died out as Bakugou crossed his arms.

"Fuck off Shitrag…." He muttered as the group slowly walked through the dark forest in silence.

It wouldn't be until a little bit later until the group met Uraraka and Asui being attacked by Toga.

"Uraraka!" Shoji yelled, distracting Uraraka and allowing the villain to escape.

"You got reinforcements, and I don't like the idea of getting killed so it's bye bye for…." She suddenly stopped talking as her face blushed for a second. She then ran away soon after.

"Who was that girl?"

"A villain! And a freaking crazy one at that."

"Uraraka you're hurt!"

"I'm fine. I can still walk just fine."

"Well for the time being I'm happy you're all right. You two should come with us! Right now, we're headed back to the cabin while escorting Kacchan!"

The two girls looked at him in confusion.

"You're escorting Lil'Baku?" Asui asked.

"What are you talking about Kacchan is right… behind…." Midoriya's words got caught in his throat as two members of their squad was suddenly missing!

"Oh him?" A masked man standing in a tree questioned while playing with two blue tiny beads. "I used my magic and palmed him. He ain't the kinda talent that should be on the hero side! So we're gonna take him to a stage where he can really shine!" He announced.

"Antoine..!?" Toru shouted after realizing that not just Bakugou was missing.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Midoriya shouted enraged.

"Give them back…?" The villain questioned. "What a strange thing to request… Bakugou and Neil aren't objects that anyone owns. They are their own people."

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Midoriya yelled surging his body into 5%.

"You filthy egotist! They own themselves."

Todoroki used his ice wall attack to try and capture the villain but he jumped out of the way as he retreated. "It may have only been a small while, but with this we must close the curtains! Head towards the recovery point within the next 5 minutes, as we agreed on!"

"WE CAN'T LET THEM.. DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" Todoroki shouted.

The Bakugou escorting squad chased after the fleeing magician.

*WITH YUGA*

"HOLY SHIT THIS THING IS BAD NEWS! YAOYOROZU! YOU ALIVE!? HEY! I'M BEGGING YOU, YOU GOTTA RUN! HE'S GAINING ON US!" Awase, the welding quirk kid in Class B, pleaded.

"I apologize… Awase…." Yaoyorozu said as she was being carried by Awase and fleeing away from a Nomu chasing them with four chainsaws coming out of its back, one drill, and one claw hammer.

Awase suddenly tripped and the two crashed to the ground as the Nomu seemingly prepared to kill the two. But before it could slash down and rip them apart with its chainsaws, A large bright blue sparkly beam blasted into it, knocking it away and through some trees. A handsome buff boy appeared from the forest as he ran over to the two injured students.

"Are you two okay?! Get up! My attack won't be able to defeat that thing..!" Yuga said while helping them up. He placed Yaoyorozu over his shoulder as they started retreating. The Nomu got up to chase after them but before it could get up a strange hissing sound was coming from behind it. It swung its chainsaw arms towards the sound.

*SHHHHINNNNG*

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out as the hissing sound increased in volume. The Nomu turned around to see a large snake looking down on it. The snake was seemingly camouflaged into its surroundings and basically invisible! The snake pounced and swallowed the Nomu whole before slithering off into the dark forest and with a Golden A on top of its head shining in the moonlight.

*BACK WITH TORU AND THE OTHERS*

"He's too fast…!"

"We can't give up…! We have to take them back..!" Midoriya softly but determinedly said. "But at this rate, he's only gaining distance! Uraraka quick! Make us float! And then while we're weightless, fling us using your tongue Asui! Shoji you can lug us while using your arms to correct our trajectory! It'll be fine as long as you can see all of us, Uraraka then you can judge how close we are to catching him and skill release!" Midoriya suggested.

The group then put Midoriya's plan into motion and took off towards Mr. Compress. They roughly captured the villain by landing harshly on top of him right in front of the rest of the villain crew. The villain crew attacked the kids to save Mr. Compress and the students were forced to get a safe distance away. Compress went over to Dabi and chatted while Shoji suddenly yelled to run. The three started running away until suddenly purple portals appeared for the villains and they started saying their goodbyes.

"Wait, the target is still…" Dabi muttered.

"Ah… It seems as though they're so happy they're about to pull a runner, but hey, they can keep them as a little parting gift. I'll admit it's a bad habit of mine. See, one of the basic rules of magic is that when you flaunt something…" He slowly removed his mask to reveal two blue beads rolling around on his tongue. "It means you have something to hide."

The two beads that that Shoji took transformed into ice and the villains vanished through the portal. The sound of a boy anguished shout was the last thing the villains heard. U.A has completely lost. 15 minutes after the villains left, the ambulances and firefighters arrived. Of the 41 students who were present, 15 were rendered unconscious by the villains' gas attack. They're still in critical condition. 11 sustained injuries, both minor and grave. 13 were unscathed. And…. Two students' locations were unknown. Of the Pro Heroes, 1 is in critical condition from head trauma and the whereabouts of another are unknown, though she left a large pool of blood at the scene. Of the villains, 0 were captured and their location was completely unknown. Although a few of the students said that a certain group called The Apex were seen dealing with the villains who attacked. The police started their investigation over this mysterious group who seemed to have saved the students but also suspected of taking the bodies of the villains. Not a single piece of evidence or anything that could give them a clue about these mysterious people was left. All the police could gain is that they are a group claiming to be heroes, their goals are unknown, they have at least 5 known members, and they are incredibly strong.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The U.A. staff was currently in a meeting discussing about the attack on the summer camp and the hounding media dogs outside.

"Those villains didn't just take Bakugou away.. They took society's trust in heroes away at the same time."

"Actually, the media is already ablaze with criticism of the academy. The reason they targeted Bakugou is most likely due to how violent and wild he acted during the Sports Festival. Neil was targeted for his boisterous claims as well. They most likely want to use him to build things for them." Nezu, the principal, analyzed.

Soon All Might received a call by his friend the detective police officer and told him that they may have snuffed out the villain's hideout.

*THE NEXT DAY AFTER THAT*

"Antoine Neil, the brilliant genius being limited by his heroic duties and Katsuki Bakugou, the wannabe hero! I know this is taking things a bit too fast but… what say you become one of us?" Shigaraki asked inside the villain's den with all the other villains present.

"What say you choke and die instead!?" Bakugou cursed.

"I don't know Shigaraki… These aren't exactly the best terms to try and talk deals now is it?" Antoine said signaling his lockings and bindings. Shigaraki turned on the television to the apology statement of U.A.

"Why are the heroes getting so much blame!?" Shigaraki asked. "They just make a little mistake! You gonna say it's because it's their job to protect?! C'mon everybody makes a mistake a two! They might as well tell them to be perfect! Things have gotten so strict and so rigid with heroes nowadays. Bakugou!" Shigaraki talked.

"The moment the simple act of providing protection started meriting compensation was the moment heroes stopped being heroes. That's what Stain taught us!" Spinner, the lizard quirk guy, said.

"The grotesqueness of converting people's lives into money and personal fame. A society that would enforce that with suffocating rules upon rules. And the citizens who, far from cheering on the defeated, would heap scorn on them! Ours is a battle of questions. What is a hero? What is justice? Is this society truly just? We'll make everybody question those things, one by one! And we plan to win." Shigaraki added. "You two like winning too right? Dabi remove their bindings."

"Huh? That kid'll go apeshit you already know that right?" Dabi said pointing at Bakugou.

"It's fine. We've gotta treat them like equals you know. We wanna recruit them." He explained.

"Bout time. Not to mention you could've picked some stronger material to bind us with." Antoine said as he bit his metal gauntlet apart and easily freed himself. He then sat in a more comfortably position as he looked at all the faces in the room.

"I wouldn't recommend freeing this one though. Dabi's right he'll go ape." Antoine chuckled as Bakugou cursed him out.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT BAG! ARE YOU TAKING THESE PIECES OF CRAP SERIOUSLY!? I'LL BLOW YOU UP MYSELF BEFORE LETTING YOU BE SWAYED BY THEM! AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO'S CONSTANTLY GOING ON ABOUT CRAP ABOUT WHAT HEROES DO AND CRAP!?" Bakugou raged at Antoine.

"See. I told you. He hasn't even been freed yet and he's trying to bite my head off! His own ally! Can you believe it? We're in this situation together and he wants to kill me instead of the villains. I think you guys made a great choice in picking your next ally." Antoine said casually.

"I'LL KILL YOU AFRO BASTARD!" Bakugou raged desperately trying to free himself from his bindings and attack Antoine.

Antoine sighed.

"Bakugou. Bakugou. Bakugou. You're really embarrassing me here. What kind of hero do you take me for? I think I've said it a million times already but I'm going to become the future #1 Pro Hero. How could I possibly accomplish that by becoming a villain?" Antoine kicked over Bakugou's chair as he wiggled on the floor even more pissed than ever.

"Sorry Shigaraki. I'll have to decline our partnership for the time being. Your reputation is a bit too negative for my company to partner with. Although, if you run into a large sum of money then maybe we can discuss something. But my skills doesn't come cheap you know.. Have you heard about Mr. Handy? You see how fast he's been rising in the ranks thanks to one of my works?" Antoine explained as he sniffed the air and suddenly smiled.

"I see.. I'm a reasonable person Neil and I believe I understand what you're getting at. But you do realize that with the situation you're currently in… our deal may come a bit earlier than you're thinking. Blackmist. Compress. Put them back to sleep." Shigaraki replied.

"Do you guys smell pizza?" Antoine smirked as a knock came at the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hello? This is Pizza-La, the Kamino Branch? Your pizza's here."

*SMASSHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

The front door was completely destroyed as All Might punched through it.

"There's nowhere to run for you, Villain Alliance… Why, you ask!? FOR WE ARE HERE!" All Might announced.

* * *

And here we are! Pretty long chapter compared to the others. I couldn't really find a good place to stop and just kind of kept typing but i finally found it at the end.

I wonder why the group of Androids that called themselves The Apex or Apex are capturing the villains? Shouldn't they be cooperating with the police and handing them over? I wonder what do they have in store for the horrendous villains they captured!?

It seems Antoine was captured along with Bakugou! I wonder if that was apart of his plans or not? Will he really plan on making business deals with villains in the future for enough money!?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	26. Losing Some And Gaining More

All Might and the other heroes captured the villains just as soon as they broke in.

"You two must have been scared… You did a great job enduring." All Might told the boys as he freed Bakugou from his restraints and helped him up.

"I think if you guys took any longer Bakugou would've pissed his pants."

"I wasn't scared! I could've handled this all my own!" Bakugou shouted unconvincingly.

"WARP IN AS MANY AS YOU CAN!" Shigaraki ordered.

After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"I must apologize Shigaraki Tomura… I'm afraid the Nomus that should be stored at the designated location aren't!" Kurogiri, the warping villain, stated.

"You're just as immature as I always imagined Shigaraki. You underestimated us far too much, oh Villain Alliance. Whether it was this young man's soul, this young man's mind, or the tireless investigations of our fine police officers and even the OUR TERRIBLE WRATH!" All Might shouted, making the villains shiver.

The warping villain was soon knocked out and had his quirk rendered useless. The villains' backs were to the wall and seemingly had no foreseeable way of possible escaping the heroes but just as all good things don't last, neither did this situation. Nomus began materializing through black liquid portals while the villains along with Bakugou and Antoine were teleported away.

"Oh this stuff smells like shit…." Antoine said forcing himself not to puke.

*TWO MINUTES AGO*

"Have we gotten them all? The heroes are on their way and we don't have all day. Move move move!" A man that looked like a carbon copy of a certain hero whose name rhymed with Baptain Gamerica.

"You got it C-man but I think we're a little too late…" A six-armed teenager dressed in a black spider costume noted after seeing a gigantic lady break through the building and swarm inside with cops and other Pro Heroes.

"Damn.." The person called C-man muttered before barking out more orders. "Guts! Take these creatures out of here. I'll provide cover."

"No problem Commander! See you in a bit." Guts yelled as he took off in the truck loaded with inactive Nomu.

"STOP THAT TRUCK AND CAPTURE THOSE PEOPLE!" A Pro Hero shouted.

"Whoa. Hey there! Can't let you guys pass." The multi-armed teen said as he hopped in the way of heroes. The heroes attempted to beat him and capture him but the mysterious guy was too agile. He easily maneuvered through their attacks and was able to contend with them even though he was only one man.

"You guys sure are pretty violent for heroes. No questions or anything just straight to full on violence." He said while shooting out a web and wrapping up Best Jeanist. The fiber controlling Pro Hero tried to unwrap himself but soon realized that the weird webbing he was wrapped up in wasn't made of any ordinary fiber!

"What will children think when they see their beloved heroes beating down on poor innocent men like me!?" He chatted before being knocked into a wall by Gang Orca's hypersonic waves.

"LOOK OUT ORCA!" One of the police officers shouted as a black shadow dropped from the ceiling and landed on Gang Orca. He was soon wrapped up and squeezed as a double headed figure wrapped around him.

Gang Orca struggled and tried to use his hypersonic waves, but the double headed assailant covered his mouth shut with his rubber-like body and continued to squeeze.

"We think you might want to fall back…." He said creepily as a knife appeared from underneath the cuff of his sweater. One of the cops managed to shoot the knife out of his hand as Mount Lady reached for the truck filled with the captured Nomu.

"Not on my watch.." Commander said as he looked at his round shield and threw it at the truck.

Once it reached the truck, the shield attached itself to the back of it and suddenly generated an electrified forcefield around the truck. Mount Lady was electrocuted and unable to grab the truck as it sped off into the distance.

"Alright men! Our job here is finished. Let's get back to…." The Commander's words got stuck in his throat as he scanned the newest enemy. "GET BEHIND ME!" He shouted as he ran in front of everyone and stood strong with his shield raised up. Multiple forcefields rose in front of the Commander in preparation for the new threat he's scanned.

"What is he talking about?"

"ARREST HIM!"

The six-armed jokester and the creepy multi headed guy listened to his orders and immediately got behind him and as far away as they could.

"Ever since my body fell into this state, my stock diminished a good deal as well…"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

All For One unleashed a huge blast that destroyed the entire building and directly hit Commander who was standing in front of everyone with his military-colored shield raised. The forcefields shattered instantly as the Commander took the full brunt of the blast for everyone. The warehouse was destroyed as Commander, the police officers, and the pro heroes were launched away by the force of the attack. The six-armed stranger who took the Commander's advice twiped out some webs and caught everyone he could from falling to their deaths. The Commander's shield slowly started crumbling into dust as his military-styled superhero costume was torn and almost destroyed. He stared into All For One's eyes and pointed at him.

"You…. Can't…. Beat…. Me… So… Easily…." He slowly started walking towards All For One with his fist balled up. All For One began clapping as Commander trudged his way towards him.

"Honestly. I'm impressed. I intended on killing everyone here and you managed to save nearly everyone!" He congratulated. "Although I have no idea how you knew what I was going to do or was capable of, you still managed to respond with quick timing and appropriate judgement!" He continued to talk as the Commander got closer and closer to him.

"Now.. Let's see exactly what quirk you have before I kill you." He stated as black drill-like bones manifested on his hands and stretched out towards Commander before piercing into his chest.

Blue blood split as a sudden realization came to All For One. The Commander grinned the widest grin he could pull off as he grabbed the tendril's cord.

"It turns out…. I never had a quirk in the first place…..!" Commander told him as he leapt at All For One and then….

"You aren't even human…." He muttered.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A large explosion detonated from where Commander and All For One were standing. The force of the explosion caused a fierce gale to blow outwards.

"You will be remembered Commander…. This Arachnid swears it." The six-armed teen said looking at his ally's sacrifice. "Let's go Shizu. Shizo." Arachnid said as he webbed the multi-headed figure and webbed away from the area.

But he may have left a little too soon, as All For One looked seemingly completely fine afterwards. He was seen dusting off his outfit.

"How peculiar…. Who could have the ability to produce such a thing..?" He questioned as the League of Villains were warped to him along with Bakugou and Antoine.

Antoine began puking as soon as he landed.

"Aw that shit was fucking awful. Having super smell for a power fucking sucks ass." He said wiping his mouth and looking around. "Who the fuck are you? The mastermind behind these clowns?" Antoine asked as All For One ignored him.

"You've failed again, haven't you, Tomura. Well, that may be so but you mustn't be discouraged. You should simply start over. Look, I've even returned your comrades to you. As well as these two young men, you deemed fit to add to your team. You can try as many times as you like. That's why your sensei is here! This is all for your sake." He told the kneeling man. "Ah there he is…" All For One stated before clashing with a suddenly arriving All Might from the skies.

"This is the worst business deals in the history of business deals. I don't think my company can associate with your little group anymore Shigaraki. This is goodbye." Antoine said as he pulled out a small metal box that slowly transformed into a jetpack. Antoine grabbed Bakugou by the shirt before jetting off into the sky.

"Don't let them get away!"

Magne, the transgender magnetism quirk user, used her quirk to pull the boys back but it seems Antoine prepared for this scenario. He pulled out a golden revolver from his other pocket (inventory) and shot at the immobile Magne. Magne was forced to stop using her quirk unless she wanted to be hit by the boy's bullets and the two took off far away from the battlefield. Antoine took the shouting Bakugou into the city and were soon met by Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing here?" Antoine asked as he put away his gun and jetpack.

"Neil! Bakugou! We came to save you!" Kirishima revealed.

"Like you fucking shits can save anyone. Leave the rescuing to the real heroes retards. I'm going home, this whole experience has been shit. Thanks a lot, Bakugou. You weak princess ass bitch." He said walking off into the crowd and disappearing from their sights.

Bakugou clutched his fists thinking back on this entire situation and how maybe it wouldn't have happened if he was stronger… The rescue crew just thought that maybe Neil needed some time alone after this stressful experience. But little did they all know that Antoine was currently rubbing his hands giggling in excitement.

'RESEARCH TIME BABY! ALL THOSE NOMU WITH MULTIPLE JUICY QUIRKS! THE MUSCLE AGUMENTATION QUIRK! THE TEST SUBJECTS FOR MY QUIRK RESEARCH! I'M GOING TO HAVE ONE FANTASTIC SUMMER! MAYBE IF I'M QUICK ENOUGH I CAN GET THAT MUSCLE QUIRK FOR MYSELF!' Antoine thought in excitement as he took out his jetpack and flew to his secret lab as fast as possible.

*AT THE SECRET LAB*

"Creator. I believe you will be quite pleased to know that we have progressed immensely after acquiring the test subjects." Medic said in a jovial tone as he led Antoine past a bunch of plotted plants and plants growing out of some dirt inside a special room.

The two walked until they reached a box with Muscular inside. He was sitting at a table eating a well-done steak before making eye contact with Antoine.

"Anything essential that has been gained yet?" Antoine asked.

"We managed to locate exactly what the quirk gene is and looks like while also the gene that supplements it or allows a person to use the quirk freely."

"I see.. So just like if someone was born with a quirk that gave them wings, the gene that supplements the quirk would allow that person to use those wings freely huh?"

"Correct Creator."

"So we managed to find the quirk and the quirk factor… Good.." Antoine muttered as he walked past all the other see through boxes filled with the other villains along with the inactive Nomus. All the box rooms were composed of a single bed, a toilet and sink, and a wooden table and chair.

"Let's see if my new creation will be able to make my dreams into a reality." Antoine said as he went towards the Animal Division inside his secret lab filled with all sorts of animals divided into groups. There were dogs pens, cat pens, mice cages filled with liters of mice, and many more.

And so, Antoine spent most of his summer inside his lab researching, testing, and crafting alongside his robots. He wouldn't see the light of day until his phone's alarm went off, reminding him the home visit that U.A would be doing today. He sighed due to having to stop his testing and research but then grinned wildly as his body suddenly beefed up and increased in size before his muscle fibers began coming out of his skin and wrapping around him like armor.

"HAHAHAHA THIS EARLY IN THE STORY AND I'M THIS STRONG ALREADY! CRAFTSMAN SYSTEM YOU ARE THE GREATEST!" Antoine crazily shouted as he stopped using his "quirk" and returned his body back to normal.

'Who knew nanomachines were capable of recreating quirks? It was just a dumb idea I threw around but who knew it would actually work!? The nanites just had to scan the quirk gene along with the quirk factor and once I injected them into myself, they would change my genes around while slowly allowing me to use the same quirk that they've copied! Effectively letting me have multiple quirks! Although I can't use multiple quirks that I've copied at once yet. It's just a matter of time before I'm exactly like All For One!

Antoine returned home and sat with his parents as Aizawa and All Might came into their house.

"Although I'm sad that my baby will have to leave me…. I'm sure this is for the best… Even though I was worried sick after hearing that he was kidnapped under U.A.'s watch, I noticed that he seemed to happier than ever lately. I guess being a hero isn't just a dream for him anymore.." Antoine's mom said while crushing the boy in her arms via a hug. He pushed her away as he fixed his hair.

"I've always said I was going to be a hero mom. No matter what happens, that will never change. But anyway, ALL MIGHT! LOOK AT YOU!" He busted out laughing, making All Might a little bit uncomfortable. "Why exactly can't you fight as a hero anymore? What was your quirk that allowed you to fight for so many years but then suddenly unable to anymore? Was it a transformation quirk that turned you buff and gave you super everything? Was it just a superpower quirk with a time limit that you overextended so much that you can't access it anymore? Or was it a quirk… that was never yours in the first place….?" He smiled as Aizawa interrupted this line of questioning and started talking to his parents again.

"That reminds me about something I'd said to you before I was kidnapped by dangerous homicidal villains sensei. Do you remember our conversation when you were questioning my Butler?" Antoine asked with a mischievous grin on his face as Aizawa's face turned guiltier by the second.

"Yes Neil. I remember every word and have discussed about it with the faculty members. Your advice has not been ignore and future events have been planned with them in mind." He said seriously.

Antoine shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah you're no fun sensei. Too serious." He chuckled before being zapped by his father and yelling.

"Don't tease your teachers. Apologize and we will be allowing our son to be admitted." Markus said.

"Sorry…." Neil grumbled while crossing his arms and looking away.

*AT HEIGHTS ALLIANCE*

"Pretty nice…" Antoine complimented as he saw the boarding house.

"It's gonna be just like when we had sleepovers as kids!" Toru said happily.

"I don't think it'll be exactly like that… but I'm sure it'll be just as fun." Yuga added.

"First thing's first, Class 1-A. We couldn't be more glad that you're all safe and sound, back together again. I'm going to give you all a brief explanation of how the dorms will work, now follow me inside." Aizawa said.

"It's a class to each building. The right side is for the girls and the left is for the boys. The first floor is a co-ed space. The mess hall, baths, laundry stuff, and the like are here. The dorms are located on the second floor up. Each of those floors have four rooms, for a total of 5 floors. Each individual room, meanwhile is outfitted with air conditioning, a toilet, a fridge, and a closet. All of the luggage we had you send us beforehand should be in your respective rooms. For the time being, go get all your stuff set in your rooms. I'll explain what we'll be doing tomorrow. You are dismissed." He explained while giving them all the tour.

* * *

Welp. I may regret giving Antoine this much power this early in the story. I don't know yet... We'll just have to see. I'm not a fan of making Antoine quirk focused but it would be a waste of the system's opness and his mind to not have him at least dabble in it and gain some sort of achievements in the field of quirks. So to be real, I don't know if this was a good idea or not. I might take it back or give it severe side effects if i'm not liking it too much.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	27. Preparing To Get His Hero License!

After Aizawa dismissed everyone, Antoine went straight to his room and began dealing with matters regarding his company. The construction for the store was finally complete thanks to his construction bots, he created to save money. Now he just had to spend time crafting the shit to sell. He would start things off small. Like a charger with a 10% increase in charging efficiency. Televisions that caused the watchers to have their luck increased by 2% along with a slight mood booster. Earbuds that could make the wearer nimbler on their feet or the wires never tangle together.

Antoine almost planned to use U. A's Development Studio for materials to craft his store merchandise but almost forgot that Power Loader oversees nearly every invention built inside the studio. He opened his email account and took a look at all the companies wanting him to build or create something for them.

'I definitely can't sell weapons or armor at this stage of my career. The fucking world would be engulfed in world war 3 or something if I allowed people other than me to have my shit. I'll maybe start selling harmful gadgets and dangerous stuff once my company starts taking over Japan and other countries are looking to steal my crafts.'

As Antoine continued to look and respond to whichever company paid the most and had the least shackles, the rest of his classmates started judging the best room between them all. Antoine's already seen most of their rooms from reading the manga so, he wasn't interested in seeing them again. But since he's claimed himself as #1 in Class A, he just had to make his room at least something good.

If someone were to enter from the door they would see that Antoine designed his room into a mini workshop basically. He had his tools and workbench on the left side of the room along with a refrigerator, a microwave, and large black chest. On the right side of the room, was the work side. Incomplete or completed inventions were laid about haphazardly while 3 small robots wheeled around the room cleaning it. One had a broom, one had a dustpan, and the last one had a tiny vacuum. Antoine was using his laptop on his workbench currently and soon his door was forcible kicked opened.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" The tiny cleaning bots screamed as they drove in circle repeating the same line.

Antoine's phone vibrated and a notification was given to him that someone was intruding in his room. He smiled as Toru and crew popped into his room.

"Antoine! We have come to judge your room as part of the competition!" Toru exclaimed happily as they took a look.

"Register as friendlies." Antoine ordered as the three mini bots began circling the group.

"They're so cute!" Uraraka said as she picked one up.

"Scanning! Please put CB-2 down!" It said in a high-pitched robotic voice.

"Where's your bed Neil?" Mineta asked.

"I don't sleep." Antoine replied as he turned around in his chair and faced the group. His bed was actually outside on the veranda.

"I guess you really don't mess around with this building stuff Neil." Kirishima said grabbing one of the metallic balls hanging up. The ball transformed into a spider and caused Kirishima to scream while the other students laughed.

"Why didn't you just join the support class if you like inventing things so much?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Joining the hero course would make me famous faster. And it did. That's all." Antoine answered.

"I'd have to give your room a big fat no Neil. How could you and your girlfriend do anything romantic in this room!?" Ashido rated.

"Well if you're really curious, you can come back later on tonight and I'll show you all sorts of romantic things." Antoine chuckled as Ashido put her thumbs down and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You wish!"

The gang left after that and Antoine resumed his work on his laptop. He deleted all the emails asking him to build something similar to his gym uniform or any weapons in general and started accepting some requests that were relatively simple. One company asked for him if he could design a security system that would only allow their employees to certain areas and log in to specific information on their company network. He spent all night doing this until it was time for class in the morning.

"As I told you all yesterday, our first priority is to acquire provisional licenses. Hero licenses are a serious responsibility. They are directly concerned with matters of life and death. As such, the exam to receive qualification is very hard. Even the average yearly passing rate for just the provisional license is only about 50%." Aizawa explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Antoine stated.

"Is it really that hard!?" Mineta asked.

"So, starting today, each one of you will be devising at least two super moves." Aizawa announced.

"That reminds me… I need to build some androids from fighting games as well. Like an Akuma bot or a Shao Kahn bot. That'd be cool as shit." Antoine muttered to himself as Midnight, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm walked into the classroom.

The class cheered at the upcoming activity of making their own super moves.

"That's right, super moves! In other words, killer techniques sure to win the day!" Ectoplasm explained.

"And any such technique that's truly one with you admits no imitation. The meaning of battle lies in how far you can push your unique skills!" Cementoss informed.

"And your moves are your symbols! In this day and age, if you're a pro hero without any super moves, you're an endangered species!" Midnight told them.

"We'll tell you all the details alongside some demonstrations proceeding in a logical manner. Go change into your costumes and come together at the Gamma Gym." Aizawa said.

The class got changed into their hero costumes and all assembled at the gym and walked inside. Sounds of awe and amazement murmured out as they looked inside the insanely huge gym.

"This is my personal facility; I can fashion whatever terrain or objects I believe best suit each individual student." Cementoss informed.

"So why do we need super moves for provisional licenses? Are they absolutely needed?" Yuga asked.

"Let me explain. Whether they encounter incidents criminal or accidental, disasters natural or manmade… It's a hero's job to recuse people from all kinds of peril. And the exam for the license will of course be judging your aptitude." Aizawa answered.

"Insight, agility, judgement, and fighting prowess along with other criteria such as communication skills, charm, and leadership ability. The exam will test your aptitude at many of these skills, as its contents change every year. But within that paradigm the item that will receive far and away the most emphasis for upcoming heroes is fighting prowess. So if you prepare for that, you won't have any cause for concern! Just keep in mind that having moves for battle greatly influences how likely it is you pass." Midnight told them.

'Fighting prowess again.. Seriously.. having a support power or anything not meant for combat has to be hell in getting your hero license. There can be heroes who don't need to fight to be useful. But I guess in this world where 80% of the population have superpowers, combat ones would be the most famous and popular.' Antoine thought as Cementoss and Ectoplasm began prepping the gym for their training.

"So, in the ten days of summer break we have left between now and the start of the next semester you're in for some two-in-one training. As you'll be whipping up new super moves and extending your quirks at the same time! Furthermore, you'll also be thinking of how best to upgrade your costume to go along with quirk extension training and new super moves."

**[Host has been issued a mission!]**

**[Mission - Develop two Super Moves by the time of the exam!**

** Reward: 5 gear effects, 200 exp]**

"Finally! You've come back to me my sweet prince! I've missed you…." Antoine blurted out to the silent system. "Fine you can act all shy you want, but I'm still gonna compliment the shit out of you you sexy system you. Never leave me again."

**[Tch… Quiet host…]**

Class then began and Antoine was face to face with one of Ectoplasm's clones.

"I'm going to be honest Ecto-sensei. I'm going to be using your clones to practice something. I hope you don't mind." Antoine said as strengthened all the muscles in his body while looking no different outwardly.

"Go ahead Neil-kun. This is training after all." He replied.

"Lackey. Street Fighting variant."

"_Understood Neil-sama."_

Antoine took off and kicked towards Ectoplasm's head. Ectoplasm blocked with his arm barely but almost didn't catch Antoine's tentacles attempting to trip him. But the veteran pro hero saw it and jumped over it.

"Got cha.." Antoine chuckled as he overhead punched Ectoplasm into the ground. Ectoplasm's clone dissolved after Antoine's follow up stomp to the face.

'That clone died way too fast for me to gain anything with this muscle augmentation quirk.'

"I need another clone! Mine died in like 2 seconds." Antoine shouted as Ectoplasm created another clone for him.

"How about we work on a special move instead of combat skill?" Ectoplasm suggested.

"I can think of something I guess." Antoine complained before thinking for a few seconds.

"Alright how about this?" Antoine grinned as he opened his mouth and starting pulling out his teeth and then held them in his hand before pulling out his revolver.

He loaded the sharp pointy teeth into the chamber and then aimed at Ectoplasm. Ectoplasm ran towards him while moving from side to side, making it harder for Antoine to hit him.

"Sensei! Are you underestimating me? You'll need to be as fast as the class president if you want a chance of avoiding my shots." Antoine grinned while thinking about his sharpshooting skill.

**[Intermediate Sharpshooter Lv7– Bang! Bang! Howdy pardner. It seems like you wanna become the greatest gunslinger there is. Practice long enough and shooting bugs in the dark will be as simple as breathing.**

**40% increase to Agility. **

**38% increase damage by gun-like weapons. **

**40% Increased Accuracy.]**

"I'll call this super move. Unyielding Jaws!" Antoine said as he fired two teeth into Ectoplasm's shoulders, two in his hands, and two into his prosthetic legs. The two into his math teacher's legs, stopped him from moving as Antoine reloaded a fired a final tooth into Ectoplasm's head, dispelling the clone.

"ANOTHER ONE SENSEI!" Antoine yelled.

"Ectoplasm! You died! Gimme nother clone!" Bakugou shouted while looking at Antoine before focusing back on his training.

"I need another clone as well sensei." Yuga stated.

"Me too!" Toru added.

Ectoplasm made clones for all those that requested for them with a proud look on his face.

"I call this one the Jaws Of Death." Antoine said while dodging Ectoplasm's attacks and also pulling out more teeth and holding them in his hand. Ectoplasm continued to kick and kick at the young boy who was seemingly dodging without even looking anymore.

Antoine's sense of smell was heighted quite a bit after leveling up his quirk skill.

**[Shark Quirk Lv2 (Advanced) – This Quirk is given to you by your mother! At initial stages, few shark traits are gained. As this skill gains proficiency more and more shark traits are available along with increased shark abilities. **

**21% Increase in Str, Agl, and Vit.**

**Shark Teeth gained! Teeth are now able to chew through most things human teeth aren't capable of! They are also capable of being grown back within 24 hours! **

**As this skill increases in proficiency, the strength of your teeth will improve, the rate at which they grow back will increase, and the number of rows will increase.]**

**[Enhanced Smell Lv9 – This skill is a byproduct of your quirk. This skill allows you to have the amazing nose of a shark! If you develop this skill far enough, you could even smell an odorless poison brewed by a master assassin.**

**Can smell 18x better than regular humans.]**

**[Shark Stomach Lv9– This skill is a byproduct of your quirk. This skill allows you to have the stomach of a shark! They are commonly known as the garbage cans of the sea for a reason!**

**Increases the strength of digestive system by x18.**

**Can now freely spew any material that is unable to be digested.]**

**[Enhanced Hearing Lv1 – This skill is a byproduct of your quirk. This skill allows you to have the amazing hearing of a shark! If you develop this skill far enough, you could even hear from distances as far 800 feet!**

**Can hear 2x better than regular humans.]**

**[Enhanced Vision Lv1 – This skill is a byproduct of your quirk. This skill allows you to have the amazing eyesight of a shark! If you develop this skill far enough, you could even see a baby mouse 100 feet away!**

**Can see 2x better than regular humans.]**

Just by sniffing the air, Antoine could tell the distance between himself and his opponents. Along with his other senses being enhanced, his sensei's clone by itself just wasn't a challenge. Antoine hopped away backwards as he threw his teeth in the air like confetti, the clone dashed after him and soon was dispelled as Antoine's tentacles slammed all the teeth towards it. The teeth were impaled into the clone and forced it to dissolve. Antoine chuckled.

**[Mission Completed!**

** Gained 5 gear effects, 200 exp]**

'Now let's see what the fuck gear effects are.' Antoine said to himself as he looked at the new stack inside his inventory.

**[ Infinite Gear Effect – Whatever this effect is attached to will have an infinite amount of something. It is recommended to attach this to an item that has a limited supply.**

**Fire Gear Effect – Whatever this effect is attached to will gain the ability to manifest fire. It is recommended to attach this to a crafted equipment that can harm.**

**Unbreakable – Whatever this effect is attached to will be unable to be destroyed. It is recommended to attach this to a piece of equipment that will protect the wearer's life.**

**Fortune – Whatever this effect is attached to will gain great luck! It is recommended to attach this to an accessory the wearer will always wear.**

**Growing – Whatever this effect is attached to will grow along with the wielder! It is recommended to attach this to an item that the wielder will always use or have a sentimental value with.]**

'YOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN GIVING ME THESE MOTHERFUCKERS SINCE I WAS BORN INTO THIS WORLD!?' Antoine yelled in excitement and anger.

**[System needed to undergo an update. Also, I must mention. The mix feature has been unlocked now that you've reach level 30. The mix feature will allow you to combine two materials into one new material at the cost of experience. Skill experience or experience from your level. ]**

'What if I dropped below level 30 using the mix function? Would I still be allowed to use it or will it be disabled?'

**[Once the system senses that you don't have the necessary experience for mixing, the host will not be allowed to mix whatever he is trying to mix.]**

'Damn… I was thinking I could cheat the system by going into negative levels and mixing forever and ever but I guess you're smarter than that aren't you beautiful bastard…' Antoine said to the system.

**[Hmph..]**

"Sorry to say this sensei but I'm sure my training bots are way better suited for this compared to your quirk. A real villain doesn't just vanish after being defeated. They could still pull off sneak attacks after being knocked down or out, and my training bots can simulate that perfectly. Not to mention they are as durable as shit." Antoine said. "If U.A. is willing to put up a small fee, I can definitely send over a few for testing purposes and if you're really enjoying them we can sign a contract where I'd be willing to send some over to you regularly for a monthly or even yearly fee. Any training bots that have somehow been destroyed or maimed in some way will be replaced free of charge due to our close relationship.." Antoine said trying to earn any money he could.

"Uh… Neil… I think we should…"

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT! How could I have been so foolish to talk all this great shit about my training bots without even backing it up!? Good thing I have one right here." Antoine said reaching inside his lab coat (inventory) and pulling out a suitcase.

"Where'd you pull that out from….?" He questioned before being interrupted again.

"Todoroki! My dear friend." Antoine smiled like a greasy card salesman as his tentacle stretched and kidnapped Todoroki from his training.

"Neil…"

"Don't worry you Icy Hot handsome bastard. This'll be many times more fruitful than training with sensei's little clones. Use this dumb looking fellow for your training and you'll definitely see an improvement in your training!" Antoine said as the suitcase transformed into a silver humanoid robot without any facial features. It had balls on his hands for fists and was around the height of an average man.

"Come now my creation! We have to make sure your partner understands what he's about to get into." Antoine said as the training bot walked over to him and Todoroki.

"Push this button on its back and a holographic menu will pop up asking you what difficulty do you want the training bot on. Easy, medium, hard, and super! Easy is if you want to fight against a blockhead or a wild animal that knows nothing but attack and come at you. Medium is fighting against someone who knows a little about fighting and can strategize a small bit, like a small time criminal. Hard is fighting against someone who has experience in fighting, like fighting against Aizawa sensei without his cloth. Super is not recommended in the slightest. Only choose this option if you wish to be beaten with an inch of your life left and want to see what it is like to fight against someone you have no chance against." Antoine explained as the whole class eventually started paying attention to him.

"Which difficulty would you like Todoroki-san?"

"Hard." He said as Antoine clicked on the hard difficulty.

"If you swipe to the right, you'll get to add in customized difficult parameters. If you only want the training bot to block, only to throw punches, only to throw kicks, to only fight dirty, or to only fight fair. But we won't use these for now." Antoine said as he swiped to the left twice. "If you swipe to the left from the starting screen, you can add different customizations to the training bot. Do you want him to use guns, swords, fists, a bat, a frying pan, needles, or even an umbrella! Most weapons are available for the training bot to use but once again we won't be using these since it's just a demonstration of its capabilities. It is also capable of transforming into a huge brute, the size of an ant, or even an octopus!"

"You might wanna step a few steps back before we start but it's up to you." Antoine told him.

Todoroki stood a few feet away and nodded. Antoine pressed start on the training bot. The training bot immediately dashed towards Todoroki. Todoroki used his giant ice glacier move and the robot barely managed to dodge. Tts foot got covered in ice. It bashed its ball-shaped fist on its foot and freed itself before heading towards Todoroki once more at the same speed. Todoroki sent waves of ice at the robot and the robot managed to agilely avoid them while kicking and punching any pieces of ice towards Todoroki. Todoroki chose to use his left side to melt the incoming ice shards before aiming it towards the training bot who was getting closer and closer to him. The training bot ran straight through the fire and Todoroki and the rest assumed the fight was over. He dropped his hand and stopped his flames, assuming it was over and to his surprise a red-hot training bot came bursting straight towards him and punched forward.

Todoroki in his surprised, hastily put up an ice wall that only managed to get smashed through. The training bot clocked Todoroki in the face and knocked him away before charging towards him once more. Todoroki used his ice to control himself as he flew through the air and sent another ice glacier towards the training bot who quickly jumped to the side and continued towards the slightly panicked Todoroki who wasn't expecting much from this simple looking robot. Todoroki created an ice wall for defense and to catch his breath but it didn't take long for the robot to show up once more.

The training bot smashed through the ice wall and kicked a large piece of ice back at Todoroki. Todoroki paused slightly as he looked at the ice pallet coming straight towards him. If he used his fire like before, then the robot would be on him just as fast. And he doubted he could take the thing in close combat. Todoroki dodged and began using his ice to slide around. The training bot was unable to catch him by simply chasing after him now and transformed its sphere hands into regular human hands. The robot started tearing apart the ice glacier Todoroki used early on and started flinging pieces of ice at him at very dangerous speeds.

"You can't run forever Todoroki! Although the ice sliding move is sick, you'll need to think of a different move to beat this villain!" Antoine told him as the class was surprised that one of their all stars were struggling to defeat a simple robot.

Todoroki continued to slide around, dodging the projectiles he made, while also getting closer and closer to the training bot. The training bot continued to throw and throw as Todoroki's body was getting covered in frost. Eventually Todoroki rode overhead the training bot and dropped down on top of it as it was reaching for another piece of ice. Todoroki landed on the robot's head and froze it as he dropped to the floor and started breathing heavily.

"Well done! What a very close battle that could've gone either way!" Antoine clapped as he helped the boy up. "Your quirk and quick thinking gave you the victory! I wonder what you would've done if he was immune to both your fire and ice? Well you could find out just by going into the difficulty parameters and adding temperature control! Now would anyone else like to test the training bot out!?" Antoine asked with a smile on his face as the training bot heated itself up and melted the ice trapping it.

Antoine saw Todoroki with a difficult look on his face. Probably wondering what would he have done if his ice or fire didn't work.

"Ooh let me try!" Kirishima said walking over.

"Go ahead my manly friend! Which difficulty would you like?"

"Hard!" He said balling his fist in excitement.

"And here…. We….. go!"

Kirishima hardened his entire body as he charged towards the training bot who did the same. Kirishima threw a straight right and the training bot deflected his fist with its ball-shaped fist and took out the boy's legs from below with a low kick. After tripping the boy, the training bot appeared over him ready to stomp his head into the ground, but Kirishima rolled over and tried to get up. But before he could get up, the training bot stomped him on the back and forced him back on the ground before dropping down and holding his hands behind his back and placing its knee down. Effectively capturing the boy despite his hardening quirk.

"Hahaahaha what the heck was that Kirishima!?" Kaminari laughed.

"I guess you should've taken easy mode! Hahahaah!" Sero also laughed.

The training bot released Kirishima and Kirishima got up slightly upset.

"Why don't you two give it a try?!"

"That was pretty pathetic man. You need to learn some sort of fighting or go through some quirk training hell. Since I think most of you guys basically fucking suck, I'll keep this training bot in the gym till it's time for the exam." Antoine said just as class was over. Toru and Yuga came over to him with as he would describe it the most disgusting smiles.

"Helping out your classmates hmmmmm?!" Toru said annoyingly chipper.

"Without even asking for anything in return hmmmm?!" Yuga said just as annoying.

"Fuck off! I ain't helping shit. This is all so that U.A can get into a partnership with me and I can get paid fat bucks. Nothing to do with those weak bastards inside…" Antoine said as Yuga and Toru continued to bother him as they walked back to the dorms together.

* * *

Yes! Made it before 12am! Alright so, i plan on involving the system way more in the story. Missions will be added more reguarly, skills will be shown more often, and the acquisition of skills! I'll need some help on that.

You don't have to think of like the skill effects or anything like that but i need ideas for more skills to give Antoine to learn. Although what the skill would give would be helpful though. An example would be like a cleaning skill, kicking skill, or lockpicking skill.

uhm... i think thats it. Also, i couldn't think of any good special moves for Antoine so, i had to do what i could haha.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	28. The Start Of The Provisional Exam

*FOUR DAYS LATER*

Antoine was watching as his classmates were training with his training bots as the teachers looked on with satisfied looks on their faces. Antoine's face was glowing in joy. The principal decided to make a deal with Antoine for U.A. to use his training bots. They signed a 10-month contract where Antoine would be paid 200,000 each month for allowing U.A. to use his training bots. He's sent 30 training bots over so far but will continue to send more if U.A. requests for more. He grinned as he saw some of his classmates enjoying themselves while others were getting the shit beat out of them.

"Hehe! Time to show off my Super Move! Bright Crushing!" Toru exclaimed as she gathered light above her raised hand. The hard difficulty robot she was facing against started rapidly darting from side to side to avoid whatever attack she had planned but it was pointless. The light she gathered above her palm disappeared and reappeared above the training bot before smiting the robot with a bright colorful light. The robot was crushed into a small midget robot and Toru cheered.

"It's not over yet! Here's my second super awesome move! Smiling Smash! She gathered light around the squished robot who was wobbling towards her with a determined goofy looking waddle. The light turned into rainbow lights and they captured the training bot before crushing it into a pile of metal.

She did a victory pose by throwing up a peace sign while looking at Aizawa-sensei. Aizawa was shocked at the way Hagakure's quirk has evolved. A couple of months ago she was just a student who was invisible and was great at fighting, but now she's capable of controlling light itself! Her attitude is perfectly suited for hero duty and she isn't that bad at thinking on her feet either. Soon she'll be one of the strongest kids in his class if she keeps this up.

"Shining KO!" Yuga yelled as he uppercutted the hard difficulty robot in the chin with his boxing gloves. A sparking blue laser shot out along with his uppercut, knocking the robot far into the air and nearly touching the gym's roof. Yuga shot out a laser from the shoes of his hero costume and blasted off towards the falling robot, appearing right in front of it as it was falling back down to the ground.

"Mousseux Straight!" He finished as he threw another laser added punch towards the stomach of the training bot and launching it at high speeds straight to the ground. It crashed and wasn't able to continue fighting. Yuga wiped off his sweat as he softly smiled in satisfaction.

"Not very creative, but what works works. Am I right?" Antoine teased.

"Shut up Antoine… Those aren't my only special moves. Just the ones I wanted to practice with." Yuga responded back.

"I see. Hiding your real special moves so that no one knows huh? That's smart. Why do you think I'm just walking around and doing nothing? So these idiots don't try to be sneaky and catch me slipping somehow." Antoine whispered before chuckling off to see more of his classmates training.

*WITH BAKUGOU*

"Like this piece of crap scrap metal can challenge me!" He roared while blasting himself towards the super difficulty training bot.

The training bot threw a punch towards the incoming explosion boy and had his attack dodged. Bakugou blasted himself around the robot and prepared to blast it in the back. He double palm exploded the back of the training bot and smirked in satisfaction. But then suddenly, through the smoke, the training bot grabbed Bakugou's wrists and slammed him face first into the ground. The robot then picked up the disorientated boy by the wrist and started swinging him around in a tornado motion. Bakugou tried to blast himself free, but the iron grip of the robot was too strong to break free from as it lifted him upwards and the slammed him into the ground. He was forced to cough up blood from the impact.

"I told you, you weren't ready for super yet, princess…" Antoine said to the fallen Bakugou whose rage seemed to have blocked out the pain he was feeling. The training bot raised its foot to stomp and finish Bakugou off but before it could land, a figure was sent flying towards it and stopped it.

"Deku!?"

"Cabbage head? Well I guess he might increase your chances of victory but only slightly." Antoine said as the super bot registered Midoriya as an additional fighter.

"Wait?! I was in the middle of fighting mine and got knocked over here! I'll get out of your way Kaachan…" Midoriya said before suddenly being assaulted by the super bot. Midoriya activated his quirk and barely managed to dodge the super bot's attacks as Bakugou came blasting over and blasting the bot.

"Stay out of my way Deku! This piece of scrap metal is mine and mine alone!" Bakugou was punched in the stomach as the super bot shook off Bakugou's explosion with barely any damage and shoulder bashed the airborne boy towards Midoriya.

Midoriya hastily and clumsily caught Bakugou as the two were sent flying into another student!

"Midoriya?! Bakugou!?" Iida yelled surprised. Bakugou and Midoriya groaned in response as the super bot was coming right towards the three. Bakugou clicked his tongue.

"Just don't get in my way!" He yelled. Midoriya softly smiled after realizing that Bakugou was allowing them to work together and realized that he couldn't defeat the super bot all on his own.

"Iida, do you think you can distract it? If me and Kaachan attack together with our strongest move we should be able to defeat it.." Midoriya said.

"I got it. Leave it to me. Recipro Burst! Iida shouted as he sped off towards the super bot while Midoriya and Bakugou began preparing to use their special moves.

Iida sped behind the super bot and attempted to kick it in the back to knock it over, but the super bot wouldn't fall that easily. It swayed its body out of the way and nearly punched Iida into the ground. Iida managed to get out of the way in time before coming back for a round two by kicking towards the face of the super bot. The super bot caught Iida's leg just as his special move ran out and his engines stalled, but it seems this was part of the plan as both Midoriya and Bakugou were about to attack with their special moves.

"Howitzer Impact!"

"St. Louis Smash!"

The two boys impacted against the super bot in a massive explosion. A large smoke cloud rose at the time of the impact and no figures were seen flying out of the smoke.

"No way…." Midoriya muttered.

"Are you freaking kidding me..!?" Bakugou asked in complete disbelief.

The super bot was seen holding Bakugou's wrist and Midoriya's leg while an unconscious Iida was lying on the floor. The super bot tilted its head as if it was confused that these boys thought that was enough to defeat it before lifting them both up and slamming them into each other. Antoine was laughing his ass off at the trio before finally stopping his creation.

"Alright alright that's enough. Deactivate you glorious bully." Antoine ordered to the super bot. The training bot shut down and stopped moving entirely.

"That's why you don't do super difficulty at your level kids. I'd suggest trying super when you all graduate. You'll probably stand a better chance." Antoine said as 3 robots came wheeling towards the unconscious trio and taking them to Recovery Girl.

"Hey Neil! How do I change the toughness?!" Mineta asked.

"Swipe left from the main screen and choosing average durability. It be as tough as a regular human."

"THERE WAS A WAY TO MAKE THIS THING NOT AS HARD AS STEEL!?" Ashido yelled as she agilely dodged her medium training bot while spraying sticky acid on the floor to try and trap the metal bucket.

"Yep! There was a help function on the main menu you know."

"YOU MEAN THOSE 50 PAGES OF WORDS!?" Jiro shouted while attempted to inject her jacks into the medium training bot who was slapping them away or dodging them. Eventually she realized that just whipping her jacks around wasn't going to work and plugged her jacks into her wrist amplifiers and knocked the training bot away with a sonic wave. The training bot was about to get straight back up but Jiro appeared over it and stabbed her jacks into the training bot and caused it to burst open.

"Yea." Antoine responded.

The two girls groaned in annoyance as they continued fighting against their robots.

"TIMES UP CLASS A!" Vlad, Class B's homeroom teacher yelled. "Today we arranged for Class B to use the Gamma Gym this afternoon!"

"We still have a few minutes left." Aizawa responded.

"Nah nadda nope. Get on out of here Eraser." Vlad said.

"Hey did you hear!? They say half the people who take the test for provisional fail!? SO WHY DON'T YOU FAIL FOR US CLASS A!?" Monoma, the copying quirk kid, harassed.

"Glad to see you're doing well Monoma-kun." Antoine greeted with a smile.

"Of course I'm doing well! Why wouldn't I be? Class B is always doing great!" He said.

"Good to hear. You know I always liked your personality Monoma. We should hang out some more." Antoine smiled politely, causing Monoma to be uncomfortable and unnerved.

"He is right though Neil. We will have to fight each other at the exam and not all of us could pass together." Yaoyorozu said.

"Actually.. We applied to have the two classes take the exam at separate arenas." Aizawa corrected.

"The Hero Qualification Exam occurs with the same challenges at three locations twice every year in June and September. To prevent students of the same school crushing their own, the standard practice has been to make students from every school take the test at different times and places." Vlad explained.

"Every school huh.. wow, I'd overlooked it before but each school is going to be eating into each other's pass rates." Sero said with a completely wrapped up medium bot wiggling behind him.

"And we're skipping over the normal course for obtaining licenses, too…" Tsuyu added.

"Yes, only a minority of schools has their freshman get provisional. To put it another way, it'll be a gathering of kids who have had more time to train and whose quirks you know nothing about. We can't know what's going to be on the exam but there's no doubt it'll be rough."

"It'll be a piece of cake sensei. You're definitely exaggerating this exam way more than it needs to be." Antoine said casually.

"Even you'll need to be careful Neil. Who knows what they will test you all on?" Aizawa told him.

"Regardless of what it is, I'll pass it. I'm the future #1 Pro Hero. What can't I do?" Antoine asked with an amused look on his face.

"Get a girlfriend." Toru said as Class A and Class B oooooooh'd.

"You…! I can get a girlfriend whenever I want! I'm already swimming in money! It'll be no problem to have women eating out of my palms!" Antoine said in embarrassed anger before walking off and leaving the gymnasium.

*THE DAY OF THE PROVISIONAL HERO LICENSE ACQUISTION EXAM*

"Are you guys nervous too?" Mineta asked.

"Nope." Antoine responded.

"Of course, you're not nervous Neil. I've never seen you nervous about anything." Mineta said.

"One of the perks of being the greatest, I guess."

"I'm nervous.. Who knows what they'll test us on? Yuga said.

"We got this!" Toru said excitedly determined.

"You three are totally abnormal…" Jiro commented as everyone got off the bus.

"If you can just pass this exam and obtain your temp license, then you will cease to be mere eggs and hatch into chicks… Into semi-pros. So give it your all." Aizawa motivated.

"Awesome, C'mon everybody, let's go hatch into chicks!" Kirishima said. "Plus….. ULTRA!" Most of the class shouted.

A strange guy appeared behind Class A and suddenly smashed his head into the ground while apologizing. Antoine started laughing.

"What a fucking egg head.. I guess this is Shiketsu Academy huh? Doesn't look like much." Antoine antagonized.

"So says the vulgar Yuuei student badmouthing others without even knowing them." The purple haired boy with the meatball quirk replied back.

"Like I'd need to know a bunch of fucking losers. Stay on the sidelines you small eyed fuck and don't try and talk to the big boys." Antoine said towering over the boy who had his arms behind his back standing rigidly.

"You obviously know nothing about acting with dignity and treating others with respect. I guess I'll have to beat that lesson into you during the exam. And my eyes are big and handsome!" He corrected.

"Like a fucking gnat has the balls to mess with a dragon. I'll be looking forward to smashing all those from Shiketsu in the exam because of you." Antoine smirked as he stared all four of the Shinketsu students down.

"That fiery passion! I'll respond to it in kind!" The hyperactive optimist boy with the whirlwind quirk shouted.

The Shinketsu group walked away.

"That kid… he's no pushover. His name is Yoarashi. At the end of the last school year… or in other words when you all were applying for the entrance exam, he was selected as one of the recommended students, but for some reason, despite his top of the line grades. He declined to enter Yuuei." Aizawa informed.

"Stronger than Icy Hot huh? You better look out Roki. I think he was giving you some stank eyes earlier." Antoine nudged Todoroki's shoulder.

"I think he was warning you Neil." Sero whispered and caused Antoine to bust out laughing.

"Like I need to be worried about anyone in this exam. That's a good joke sensei! You really got me with that one." Antoine said wiping a tear away as a different school came walking their way. He took off to put on his hero costume and then headed towards where they were supposed to be headed and got himself up front near the stage. The room started to get filled with seas of students in their hero costumes and one of the people who were part of making the exam, stepped on stage.

He started explaining exactly how the exam will be conducted.

"Gathered in attendance are precisely 1,541 examinees. You'll be vying for victory all at once. In the present age, in our so-named heroic saturated society there has been no shortage of voices raising doubt over the state of heroics since Stain's apprehension."

The state of heroics in where heroes shouldn't want to be compensated and that the title of hero should be granted following acts of self-sacrifice.

"The time that elapses between a case materializing and its resolution, has become very swift indeed. When you obtain your provisional licenses, you throw yourselves into that raging torrent. To be blunt, it will be very harsh on those who can't keep pace. As such, it's your speed that will be tested! Only the first 100 to clear the terms of the exam will make the cut." He announced as the room filled with thousands of hero candidates shouted in outrage and surprise.

"So this is how the exam will go." He held up a ball and a ring. "Each examinee will receive three targets. You may place them on any part of your body, so long as they're always open and visible. So no soles of the feet or armpits. In addition, you'll carry six balls on your person. The targets are built to respond only to contact with the balls. If you're hit in all three places, you're out. If you hit somebody's third target, you have defeated them. Victory is attained upon defeating two other contestants." He finished.

'Free for all dodgeball basically..' Antoine thought.

'This'll be pretty tough…'

'I can do this..! All I have to do is hit people with two targets lit up…'

"All right. We'll distribute the targets and balls. After that happens, the exam will commence one minute after everyone spreads out." He explained as the building they were in suddenly started breaking apart and flattening itself out. Soon the 1000s of students were in the middle of a large practice field.

"I believe you all have types of terrain you like and dislike. So, please do your best and capitalize on your skills."

Everyone started getting their targets and balls.

"This is going to be pretty fun… I'm actually a little excited to test a couple things out." Antoine admitted.

"Me too! But I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach to be honest… This is a lot more people than I'm used to being around." Toru smiled.

Yuga was taking deep breaths.

"See ya guys in the next part!" Antoine said as he flew off towards one of the cities with rocket boots.

"Bye!" Toru said as she ran towards a different terrain as well.

"Wait for me!" Yuga yelled as he shot off using his laser.

"Wait! Stay together guys! We can win if we stay as a group!" Midoriya shouted.

"4"

"You losers can stick together if you want! But I'm out of here!" Bakugou said running off.

"3"

"I don't like the idea of them going off alone…" Tsuyu said worried.

"2"

"Why?" Mineta asked.

"Because everybody knows what we can do!" Midoriya informed.

"1…. STARTTTTTTT!"

**[Host has been issued a mission!]**

**[Mission – Gain a provisional hero license!**

** Reward: 10 gear effects, 20 blocks of Adamantium or 20 blocks of Vibranium, 2000 exp]**

"No way….." Antoine muttered as an excited grin plastered itself on his face.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	29. The First Part Of The Exam!

Antoine arrived in the city location of the exam with a smile on his face. He had Lackey scanning for any useful quirks for his research and would release tiny robotic mosquitoes to steal their blood and storage it for later. But before focusing on anything like that… he would have as much fun as he can during this exam. He had three of his tentacles protecting his targets while the other three were meant for combat purposes. He had on the strength series of his hero costume and went off while using the muscle augmentation quirk. However, he didn't show it off and announcing to the world that he has a second quirk somehow. He wrapped and layered muscle over muscle while outwardly his body looked no different, but inwardly he was exploding with strength.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SIDE CHARACTERS READY TO DIE!?" Antoine shouted from atop a rooftop.

"That's the cheater from the sports festival!"

"His only quirk is his teeth! Get him!"

"If I take out the cheater who took first place in the U.A sports festival then I'll definitely become more popular!"

Antoine jumped down from the rooftop and landed on his feet.

*BOOOOOM*

A shockwave traveled through the ground and tore the street up, as if an earthquake raged through the city block. The streets were filled with injured, fallen, and off balanced students. Although a couple were still standing or flying safely.

Antoine grinned menacingly.

"Seems like not all of you are complete fucking trash! Good! Show me your stuff and maybe you'll live!" Antoine laughed before vanishing from his spot and appearing next to a girl whose quirk gave her bug-like wings and was hovering above the ground. Antoine kicked her in the stomach and launched her into the side of a building, she was knocked into a wall and fainted.

"What the!? Wasn't he just over there?! How did he get-" The student that was currently speaking while standing upright on the side of a building without falling via gravity was interrupted as Antoine appeared in front of him next and grabbed his face and they started falling towards the ground.

*CRACK*

The boy's face was smashed into the ground and a few robotic mosquitoes exited from Antoine's shoes and crawled on the boy.

'Hmm. Interesting quirk. I wonder if it works on any surface.. Like could I stand on air…? Liquids? It'll be interesting to experiment with.'

"Everyone! Get him before he gets us! Don't let him take the initative!"

"COME AND GET ME! THE STAR OF U.A.'S FRESHMEN! THE STRONGEST FRESHMAN IN EXISTENCE!" Antoine roared out, causing some of the students to falter slightly and lose their spirits.

"You're…. not even… trying to win… you haven't tagged anyone's targets with your balls…" A shivering busty girl said on the ground with her foot injured.

"Yeah… What kind of hero enjoys torturing others! You're no hero at all! You're more like a villain than a hero!

Antoine stared into her eyes and smiled, causing her to jump in fright as he suddenly appeared over her.

"A hero has to have his flaws." Antoine shrugged with a goofy smile on his face. "There's no such thing as the perfect hero. And one of my flaws just so happens to be I love beating the shit out of people! It's the beautiful imperfect nature of humanity that makes it all so forgiving. Now die." He smiled while rearing up his next attack.

"Oh really now…" A voice questioned as a figure suddenly appeared behind Antoine and reached for his target with their ball.

Before they could reach Antoine's target though, their throat was snatched up by one of Antoine's tentacles and held in the air choking.

"Close one. I have no idea how you managed to sneak up behind me… but take this as a consolation prize…" Antoine covered his fist in the tiny robotic mosquitos and punched the boy in the stomach, launching him through one of the buildings and unconscious.

"Damn… he's way stronger than he was at the sports festival… And now that he can use his equipment he's unstoppable!"

"Don't give up yet! I didn't want to do this but… it looks like I have no choice…" He smiled despite the tense and terrible situation.

The students who were uninjured and still wanting to fight against Antoine had their bodies covered in a golden light.

"Whoa.. I feel lighter…."

"I feel like my fists can cave through steel!" A student said while punching the air.

"I can think much more clearly now…."

The students who were about to give up on ever defeating Antoine, gained new confidence! They attacked together towards the boy as Antoine marked the boy who caused the golden lights to appear. A girl wearing a Chinese-based hero costume ran towards him and palmed towards his face. He crossed his arms while casually swaying his head from left to right as the girl continued to assault him with quick and nimble attacks.

"You're pretty cute you know. I'm liking the Chinese design. How about after these exams, I get your number and we can get to know each other a bit more?" Antoine chatted as the girl's face turned slightly red and her attacks turned fiercer.

"Like I would date a cheater like you! A man who knows no honor is no man at all!"

"ANNNNNNNN WRONG ANSWER!" Antoine yelled like a buzzer from a game show as he tripped the girl off her feet and his tentacle slammed her into the ground.

Another student quickly attacked after he took out that girl and suddenly his tentacles were inactive.

"Interesting.. A tech based quirk or a metal based one?" Antoine asked before getting assaulted from behind by a kid whose quirk transformed them into a half man half spider being.

They slashed, whipped, and stomped at him with his large spider legs. Antoine hopped away and held onto the side of a building with his fingers. He looked down on the increasingly confident students.

"We got him now! He's trapped like a rat!"

"Keep it and up and we'll have this cheater eliminated!"

"I can keep buffing you guys for a couple more minutes! Let him have it!"

Antoine grinned.

"I'm really being looked down on huh…" He muttered as he reached behind his lab coat and pulled out a large bazooka.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE THAT!?"

"GET HIM BEFORE HE CAN USE IT!"

They quickly came after him but before they could reach him, he jumped off the side of the building and on top of one of the rooftops. He shot the bazooka and a missile fired into the air.

"YOU MISSED! HAHAHAHA!"

"How clumsy of me. My aims been getting worse lately. I think i have to take a shit." Antoine said with a casual smile as the missile suddenly broke apart and split into multiple tiny missiles.

The tiny missiles then rained down from above and targeted whoever was near them.

"LOOK OUT!"

The battlefield turned into chaos as explosions covering the city in smoke and destroyed buildings. The sounds of injured students below along with screaming and crying caused a wide grin to appear on Antoine's face before suddenly a strange gulf of wind began taking everyone's balls, the smoke, and the fire engulfing the city.

"Inasa Yoarashi…." Antoine's eyes turned serious while his face looked annoyed.

"I believe that heroes need to have some hot blood! And with everyone fighting so heatedly, I can't help myself! Let me feel your heated souls as well!" He shouted from atop a rooftop as he sent the giant cyclone of fire, wind, and balls down towards the students below.

*WITH THE ANNOUNCER*

"Ah finally someone else cleared it…." He muttered as he was awakened by the sound of someone passing. "Wait a minute…. 119 EXAMINEES ARE NOW OUT! 119 HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT BY A SINGLE PERSON, WHO THERBY PASSES THE EXAM!" He shouted to all the remaining students.

"What a piece of shit…" Antoine muttered before appearing behind the super energetic student.

"You got lucky Commander Egghead… If you get in my way next time, I'll fucking destroy you." Antoine told him as numerous mosquitoes flew onto his body and disappeared into his tentacles.

"You're pretty fierce too! Although it's a shame I didn't manage to get you out, with our blazing passion, we'll surely meet again!" He shouted before walking off.

Antoine took off to more locations to scout for quirks and just to beat the shit out of people.

*WITH TORU*

"Hey be careful! Don't let his gum touch you or you'll get stuck!"

"Don't worry I know!"

As they two were dodging a bubble gum themed student and his quirk. A sudden figure came into existence and appeared behind one of the boys. The newcomer wrapped their arms around the boy's neck and silently choked him out.

"Hey Menetsu! Let's use our team attack!" The boy's friend called out. He waited a few seconds for his friend to respond but there was no answer. He turned around and noticed that his buddy was unconscious and eliminated! But that brief moment for when he looked at his partner, the hidden figure appeared behind the boy and took him down to the ground. They wrenched the boy's arm behind his back and causing him to loudly shout in pain before also getting eliminated.

The figure got up and wiped their forehead with a wide grin on their face.

"Completed! This first part was a piece of cake!" Toru said happily as she walked towards the Ante Room, or the room where the winners stay.

"Our first winner huh… That was quicker than usual." The announcer said before telling everyone of the first winner of the first part of the exam.

*WITH YUGA*

Yuga was on a bridge-like area where students were having a free for all. He saw some explosions and electricity on the other side of the bridge and wondered if those were his classmates' quirks. He moved in towards a person whose attention was directed elsewhere and punched them in the liver from behind with his boxing gloves. The student dropped to their knees from the excruciating pain and before he could eliminate him, Yuga was attacked by two others. One had a pink gooey body while the other turned into solid gold. The gooey once leapt at him and the gold one ran at him while sinking into the concrete slightly from his weight.

"I know him! He's from U.A.! He's the kid who can shoot lasers from his stomach!"

"He's pretty good at fighting, so I'll handle him! I won't even feel a thing from his punches. Capture him when you can!" The gold one said.

"I can hear you guys…" Yuga said embarrassedly as he prepared himself for the golden student.

The gold boy sent a wild right towards Yuga's head which he swayed away from easily. Yuga rapidly punched the golden figure and he started laughing.

"You can't hurt me with that level of strength!" He grabbed towards Yuga who avoided him and got on the side of the boy before punching him in the side of the face as a laser shot out of his elbow and waist, improving the power of his punch greatly, not to mention additionally adding a laser shot after his punch to the golden boy's face. The student's quirk faded as he crashed through the metal bars on the bridge and falling off the bridge.

"YUGIMORI!" The gooey boy yelled as Yuga threw his shades into the air and punched a laser beam out of his fist towards the lenses of the glasses. The shades appeared over the slime boy's head and laser deflected off of the shades and blasted down on the gooey student like an orbital beam from space! The boy was obliterated into hundreds of tiny pink goop and Yuga eliminated him with his balls.

After eliminating the duo, Yuga continued further down the bridge, after picking up his shades, to win this part of the exam and eliminate another contestant. Eventually he met up with Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari fighting against other students as well.

"Is that Aoyama?!" Kirishima said with his hardening quirk activating and fighting against a green panther.

"Hi guys!" Yuga greeted.

"Shining Bastard…." Bakugou muttered as he grabbed the head of a cow-headed student and exploded their head. He let them fall to the ground as they fainted.

"Yooo Aoyama! Nice to see another one of us here!" Kaminari said as he fired off electricity and shocked 3 enemy students.

Yuga was suddenly shot at from behind by a strange substance. He dodged and someone appeared from above and kicked down towards him with a diving kick after the weird projectile that was shot at him.

"Nice reactions." They complimented.

Yuga kept silent and focused on the spider-themed opponent.

"Not much of a talker huh? Well that's fine too. I'll be eliminating you now. No hard feelings bud." He said while shrugging his shoulder and leaping towards Yuga.

Yuga rushed forward and before the slender boy could land attempted to punch him from where he would be landing. The boy agilely twisted his torso and avoided the attack while kicking at Yuga after landing. Yuga ducked and turned around with a straight punch that was also narrowly avoided. Yuga then began his offensive assault and continued to fire punch after punch at the student. But it seemed no matter how many punches he sent or how fast they got, the boy was capable of just barely dodging them.

"Whoa! You're good! Even I'm! Having a hard time keeping up with you! Do you work out?" He asked while seemingly still joking around.

Yuga continued to not respond as he continued to rapidly punch at the boy who was slowly beginning to get tired.

"Hey isn't this enough now…? We can just call it quits now you know… If you're getting tired you can tell me bro!" The kid said before attempting to hop away and gain some distance from the untiring sparkling beast.

Yuga shot a laser beam in the boy's direction that just slightly missed and only grazed the boy's costume.

"You might want to work on that aiming Twinkles!" He joked before suddenly. "AGH!" He was shot in the back by Yuga's laser that deflected off of his shades that he threw earlier in the fight and knocked to the ground.

Yuga walked over and eliminated the spider boy who couldn't even move anymore.

"You got me good…. Yuga Aoyama…. Even with my arachnid senses, I didn't see that coming…"

"It was nice fighting with you. I didn't respond before because I didn't know if your quirk could be activated by me responding." He explained.

"Weirdo…. That would be a pretty awesome quirk though…." The boy said as he accepted his lost and fainted.

Yuga wiped off the sweat on his forehead with a relieved smile on his face.

"I got this."

*BOOOOOOM*

A figure appeared, crashing from the sky, and into the middle of the bridge.

"WHERE'S THAT FUCKING SQUINTY-EYED GNAT!?" A very familiar voice shouted.

"Antoine?! Why are you still here?" Yuga asked, knowing how easy it should have been for Antoine to win already.

"Duh! To fuck some bitches up!" He replied as one of his tentacles snaked towards a student and smashed them into the metal bars on the side of the bridge.

"IT'S THE CHEATER FROM THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!"  
"GET THOSE U.A. STUDENTS!"

"Nice going Neil! Now they're teaming up against us!" Kaminari complained.

"Deal with it you fucking pussy. This should be your greatest chance. In fact…" Antoine muttered before one of his tentacles snatched up Kaminari and threw him towards the horde of incoming students.

"YOU CRAZY JERK! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He shouted while his body sparked and electrified before letting off a huge electrical discharge and taking out a large portion of the students on the bridge and afterwards having his brain short circuit from the overload of electricity.

"Yay…" He repeated while raising his thumbs up and drooling.

"Afro Bastard…. Don't get in my way or I'll blast you as well!"

"Whatever princess. I'll be gone in a second." Antoine said as he appeared over the purple haired flesh manipulating quirk kid.

He had his robo bugs take his blood before taking off towards the main area where Midoriya was. He had to deal with a certain crazy fan-favorite villain and store a few more quirks! He took out his glider from behind his back (Inventory) and took off.

"Hmph.. I guess he really did leave in a second. I wonder what he even came here for." Kirishima said eliminating his second contestant and winning the first part of the exam.

"Take Drooly and make him take some of these mobs out." Bakugou ordered as he also eliminated his second person and winning the round.

Antoine soon appeared over the completely demolished rocky terrain and spotted Midoriya and a naked girl fighting.

He grinned as he leapt off of his glider and towards the disguised villain. She managed to spot him just in time before he landed and dodged his grab. Antoine continued to swipe and grab at the naked villain who managed to just barely stay out of his reach.

"NEIL!?" Midoriya said surprised.

"Hey, you were wiling to play around with that cabbage headed fuck but not give the time of day for me?" Antoine said while continuing to grab at her.

"You're not my type. Go away." She responded in complete disinterest.

"Well I'm not particularly interested in yanderes either but we can bang okay? Your body is lit as fuck." Antoine said as suddenly fired a round bullet into her gut and caused her to groan in pain before taking off and exiting the battlefield.

'That tracker should last me a while. Toga's pretty prominent later on in the story so, she won't die before that tracker can become useful.' Antoine thought.

"Thanks Neil. But did you know her?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah. I guess you can say something like that." He answered disinterestedly before taking off as Sero and Uraraka showed up.

"I just can't understand what drives him…" Midoriya muttered.

"What was that Deku?" Uraraka asked.

He shook his head before teaming up with the two to win the first part of the exam. Antoine appeared on the chaotic battlefield.

"HERES A U.A. STUDENT RIPE FOR THE TAKING! COME FOR ME!" He shouted before vanishing and clotheslining into a student's throat and knocking him away into a bunch of other kids.

"GET HIM AND THE OTHERS!"

Antoine gut punched a student into the air and appeared above him before double fisting hammer punching their back and launching them into the ground. He dodged a pink orb aimed for his head and kneed another student in their chest and took their breath away, they dropped to the ground incapacitated as Antoine was assaulted on all fronts. He only laughed as he continued to mercilessly crush the other students while his bugs drained the blood of certain ones.

"Pop goes the weakling!" Antoine joked as he stomped a student into the ground and then grabbed their unconscious body to beat other students with.

"HEY ISN'T HE YOUR FRIEND!? WHY IS HE HITTING YOU?! COME SAVE HIM! DON'T RUN AWAY!" Antoine taunted as he used the unconscious body of their friend to beat other students with before throwing them towards a fleeing student.

Another projectile was heading towards him according to Lackey, but he already sniffed out the object beforehand. He ducked and was about to pummel the person who threw it but the boomerangs returned back and headed straight for his head. He avoided them again but they just homed in on him as they turned around.

"Fine. You wanna play with toys. I'll show you toys." Antoine said as he reached into his lab coat (Inventory) and pulled out two completely smoothed out tonfas.

His tentacles caught the boomerangs and crushed them into pieces as Antoine whipped the two sticks and turned them into miniature helicopter blades. The eventually reached the owner of the boomerangs and he dodged them despite their terrifying speed and spinning, but before he knew it they doubled back and struck him in the back and side. He shouted out in agonizing pain as he dropped to the ground.

Antoine smirked.

"You're not the only asshole who can control thrown projectiles." He said as the sticks returned back to Antoine.

Antoine looked over the terribly destroyed and chaotic battlefield and managed to spot a few members of his class.

"Heh… Idiots! Aoyama isn't here to bring you all together this time. I wonder how things will turn out without Sparkles shooting his laser into the sky." Antoine murmured as his glider flew down towards him.

He hopped on and flew in the sky before hearing someone yell something.

"Isn't that Neil?" Mineta asked.

"That is him! We have to follow him! If we can see it everyone else can see it too!"

"You bastards… Don't fucking come to me!" Antoine yelled as the previously split up members of Class A came together at his location along with the fallen bodies of his untagged victims.

"You lucky bastards… YOU ALL OWE ME FOR THIS! MINETA, IIDA, KODA, TOKOYAMI, SATO, OJIRO, AND ASHIDO!" Antoine yelled as they eliminated the people he crushed earlier and passed this round. Antoine tentacles stretched and eliminated two people below from on top of his glider and flew towards the winner's ground.

"100 PARTICIPANTS HAVE MADE IT! IT'S OVER! WOOOO-EE IT'S OVER! AND NOW, THOUGH IT SADDENS US, WE MUST USHER THE EXAMINEES WHO FAILED OFF THE PREMISES." The announcer said.

*IN THE ANTE ROOM*

"ALL RIGHT!" U.A members cheered together.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Everybody in Yuuei made it through to the next phase!"

Antoine rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Lucky bastards… although… that was pretty fun…." Antoine softly smiled thinking back on his use of Broly's fighting style he uploaded into Lackey. "I gained a few nice skills as well."

**[Throwing Lv1 – You have learned how to throw things! Congrats! If you keep throwing things enough you'll be able to throw a dart at an ant in complete darkness! Or throw an ant with the force of a cannon ball! The possibilities are endless.**

**2% Damage increase in all thrown projectiles.**

**2% Speed increase in all thrown projectiles.**

**1% Accuracy increase.**

**More effects will be added as this skill is increased in rank.]**

**[Basic Hand-To-Hand Combat Lv1 – You walked onto the path of a brawler! Continue honing your fighting skills and soon you will be able to defeat even the heavens themselves in combat!**

**2% Damage increase thorough weaponless combat. **

**2% Attack speed increase. **

**3% Increase to Str & Vit.]**

**[Kick Mastery Lv1 – So, you like using your legs eh? Keep that up and no one will be able to contest you in a battle of skill.**

**5% Damage increase through all kicks. **

**5% Attack speed increase when using legs to attack. **

**More effects will be added as this skill is increased in rank.]**

**[Grapple Mastery Lv1 – OOOOH YEAH BROTHER! You have begun the path of a true close combat fighter! All types of grabs and hold are yours to eventually master. If you keep at it you'll become the greatest fighter in the world.**

**5% Damage increase through all grab attacks.**

**2% Defense increase during combat.**

**More effects will be added as this skill is increased in rank.]**

**[Muscle Augmentation Quirk Lv1 – You have somehow managed to acquire two quirks! This quirk gives its user the ability to manipulate and amplify their muscles. With the Craftsman system, improving this quirk to unknown heights is now possible!**

**3% Increase in Agl, Vit, Str**

**Can manipulate muscles.**

**Can amplify muscles.**

**More effects will be added as this skill is increased in rank.]**

**[Body Combat Mastery Lv1 – So you like to fight wild huh? Using your head, elbow, arms, and even chest to fight against opponents! Mastering this skill will allow you to fight against swordsmen and even bullets with just your tongue.**

**5% Damage increase through all attacks that aren't the hands and legs.**

**2% Defense increase during combat.**

**More effects will be added as this skill is increased in rank.]**

**[Artillery Lv1 – KABOOOM! So you like to fire weapons of mass destruction and small destruction? This skill will help you increase the amount of annihilation you can cause through your various artillery weapons.**

**2% Damage increase through all artillery weaponry.**

**All Artillery shells have a 2% chance of exploding twice.**

**1% Explosion range increase through all artillery shells.]**

**[Taunting lv5 – You really like upsetting people… AND THIS SKILL WILL HELP YOU DO IT EVEN BETTER! As this skill gets more and more experience you'll be able to drive anyone into an uncontrolled rage.**

**5% Chance of enraging target and forcing them into a mindless rage. **

**15% Chance of enraging target and forcing them into a state of anger.**

**25% Chance of annoying target.**

**10% Defense increase after successfully taunting an opponent.]**

**[Stats!**

**Name: Antoine Neil**

**Lv31 0/31000 **

**Stamina: 400/400**

**Health: Superb**

**Title: Villain Punisher **

**Money: $210,000**

**Str: C- (SS- with current equipment)**

**Agl: B (S with current equipment)**

**Vit: C- (B+ with current equipment)**

**Int: SS**

**Cha: C- (C+ with current equipment}**

**Luc: C**

**SP: 44]**

* * *

And here it is! The first part of the exam in its entirety. I think this chapter turned out pretty well overall but what do you guys think? Is there anything you guys wished to see that i didn't include?

Besides the gear effects which i forgot haha! My bad everyone. I'm still trying to decide what the hell i should put each gear effect for what gear. Give me some of your ideas! I already got quite a few last time and was very amused seeing someone saying to put the infinite on his wallet and gain infinite money!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	30. The Final Part Of The Exam!

"Ahem.. Everyone." The monitor inside the room came on showing the previous exam location.

*BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOM*

The entire multi-terrain erupted into explosions. It was being systematically destroyed all over, all to the mass confusion of the remaining 100 winners.

"The next exam is the last! You will all act as bystanders and conduct rescue operations at a disaster site!" The announcer explained.

Antoine whistled before laughing loudly.

"Looks like you guys are fucked!" He mockingly laughed at his own classmates. "We didn't do any fucking rescue training! HAHAHAHAH!"

"I don't see what's so funny Neil! You didn't get any rescue training either!" Jiro retorted.

"I trained myself! Hahahahaah!" He gloated as the announcer continued his explanation.

"You will not be acting as ordinary citizens, but as people who have already secured a provisional license. This will be a test of your aptitude for rescue operations."

"There are people out there..." Yuga pointed out.

"What!?"

"Old people and little kids!? What are they doing out there?! It's dangerous!"

"They just explained that this will be a rescue operation test…. For fucks sake listen you dipshits." Antoine muttered loudly much to the annoyance of some of the others.

"These folks are in very high demand for all sorts of drills as Pros at needing rescue! They're the staff of the Help Us Company or HUC for short!" The announcer explained.

'I might need a company like that… My robots can simulate life-threatening injuries if I create them too… Hm..'

"The folks at HUC are on standby all over the field disguised as casualties and it's your mission to extricate them. Now, this time you and your rescue efforts will be graded via points. If, at the end of the exercise, you have exceeded the watermark score, you will have cleared the exam. The test starts in ten minutes, so go use the facilities now if you need to."

Antoine pulled out a video game console from his lab coat (Inventory) and started playing it while waiting. Eventually Shiketsu students came over towards Yuuei and apologized for one of their friend's behavior. Antoine figured this would be a great time to rile some people up and maybe even gain some taunt skill experience. Antoine threw two pieces of bread at the Shiketsu students, one at the disguised Toga and the other at the completely haired boy who wanted to make good relations with Yuuei.

Toga managed to catch the bread while giving Antoine stank eyes while the furry boy, Mora, had the bread bounce off his hair.

"What a shame! A lot more of you managed to make it to this stage than I wanted." Antoine said while walking over.

"Neil! Don't be rude! These guys were just about to get on good terms with us!" Yaoyorozu said.

"Who would need to be on good terms with a bunch of fucking trash? You think Yuuei has degraded this far to just associate with any fucking hero school? Know your places and don't embarrass us any further." Antoine said to both his classmates and Shiketsu.

Yaoyorozu stepped up as Kirishima, Ojiro, and Sero grabbed Antoine away.

"HEY GET OFF ME! I'M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH! YUUEI WILL BE NUMBER ONE AS LONG AS I'M PART OF THE SCHOOL!" He shouted as Kaminari began apologizing for Antoine's behavior.

"I'm so sorry about that…. He doesn't speak for any of us. We would love to be on friendly terms with Shiketsu." She smiled while shaking Mora, the hair extension quirk guy's, hand.

Mora rubbed the back of his head confused but accepting the apology and walking away with the others. Antoine was about to fiercely break free from the three boys until an alarm started blaring inside the room.

"A TERRORIST ATTACK BY VILLAINS HAVE UNFOLDED! THE SCOPE OF THE DAMAGE ENCOMPOSES THE ENTIRETY OF X CITY, AND THE COLLAPSED BUILDINGS HAVE INJURED A GREAT MANY!"

"You fuckers are lucky the exam is starting or I would've kicked all three of your asses." Antoine said shaking off the three.

"Come on man! You don't gotta make enemies with everyone you see." Kirishima said.

"For real! We can just be chill sometimes!" Kaminari agreed.

Antoine ignored them as the building opened up again.

"THE DAMAGE TO THE ROADS IS SEVERE, CAUSING CONSIDERABLE DELAYS TO THE FIRST-RESPONDERS! THE HEROES ON THE SCENE MUST LEAD THE RESCUE EFFORTS UNTIL THEY MAKE IT THERE! SAVE AS MANY LIVES AS YOU CAN, EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE!" The announcer said as the 100 students barreled towards the injured civilians.

Antoine switched to the Agl series of his hero costume and was one of the firsts to arrive on the scene. He saw one of the judges crying his eyes out with blood dripping down his face and breathing irregular.

"MY GRANPA! YOU GOT TO SAVE HIM!"

'I have a soft spot for children but not actors… Although I can't afford to lose points by acting honestly.. Time to place my faith in my Lv.3 Acting skill.' Antoine prayed as he changed his entire personality.

**[Acting Lv3 – You're able to play nearly any character you want! Build this skill up higher to become the greatest actor or manipulator ever known.**

**All interactions will have a 6% chance of the recipient having a positive view of the user.**

**Has a slightly low chance of having people believe your acting.]**

Antoine smiled in a comforting way.

"Are you alright little man? Look at me." Antoine asked as the boy continued to scream about his grandfather but also following Antoine's commands as he made sure if the boy was okay. "Don't worry little dude. I'll go save your grandpa right away but for now I gotta make sure you're safe! Come on let's go and you'll see your awesome grandpa in no time!" He said while his tentacle detached and carried the boy in a safe and secure manner while returning to the scene of the crime and saving more people.

"How the hell did your old ass get stuck up there..?" Antoine muttered while looking at a woman hanging off the side of a tilted building. She was screaming for help as her grip was slowly loosening more and more.

Antoine flew up with his glider and picked up the old lady before slowly flying towards the makeshift evac center. As he gave the elderly woman who was thanking him while trying to stain his lab coat in tears and snot.

"She's fine for the most part just a little shooken up." He explained.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here." One of the heroes taking care of the "injured" civilians said.

*KABOOOOOOOM*

Explosions erupted once more around the already destroyed testing field. Which caused mass panic among the examinees and the "civilians."

'Finally, time to fucking have some fun.' Antoine said as the villains of this exam finally showed up.

His tentacles popped off his back and shapeshifted their tips into hands as they began searching and looking for more people to save and rescue. 'But a few little more rescue points could never hurt.' He chuckled while walking towards the villains.

"VILLAINS HAVE APPEARED OUT OF THE WOODWORKS TO GIVE CHASE! ALL WOULD-BE HEROES ON THE SCENE, KINDLY SUPRESS THE VILLAINS WHILE AT THE SAME TIME CONTINUING RELIEF EFFORTS." The announcer informed.

Antoine pulled out a replica of Shao Kahn's war hammer while equipping the Str series of his hero costume and amplifying his muscles secretly.

**[The Kahn's Hammer – This long-handled hammer with a heavy metal head was created based on the design of the original one. Due to being crafted with decent materials and identical looks to the original, additional effects have been added.**

**+80 Str added to stats when equipped.**

**+75 Vit added to stats when equipped.**

**Able to recall hammer telepathically.**

**Those defeated by the hammer have a 5% chance of having a random skill stolen from their "souls."]**

"Now let's conquer this realm!" Antoine laughed as he smashed his hammer into a single member of Gang Orca's group.

The mock villain was launched away like a flying star in a space. He spiraled all the way back through the hole the villains created and took a few additional ones with him.

"Not bad kid.. but don't you think you're-" The mock villain boss was cut off via small ice glacier attack and windstorm.

"HEY THESE FUCKERS ARE MINE YOU DIP SHITS! If you get in my way I'll kill you both myself!" Antoine threatened the two recommendation students before leaping towards the villains and smashing the ground underneath them. The impact from Antoine's war hammer caused the ground to quake and shake before breaking into pieces. The villains were halted in their assault and also mostly unbalanced.

Antoine threw his large hammer into the air and threw an icy-blue colored poké ball in the middle of the villains. Before the villains could escape from the strange item, the poké ball exploded into an icy wonderland. The ground and any nearby mock villains were encapsulated in ice, completely incapacitated. Antoine's hammer came crashing down from the sky towards the villain boss, Gang Orca.

"What an impressive kid… managed to halt our assault all by himself but I can't let this be too easy." Gang Orca muttered as he used sound waves to blast away Antoine's hammer.

He then ran straight to the boy whose hammer managed to return straight to his hand. Antoine swung towards the incoming Orca who used his sound waves to combat against Antoine's strangely powerful strength. His "henchmen" or sidekicks began shooting their cement guns at Antoine, Todoroki, and Inasa. Inasa and Todoroki began trying to fight against villains but since they were at odds with each other they ran into some problems. Antoine also couldn't completely focus on Gang Orca thanks to his henchmen backing him up. The numerous cement bullets coming towards him didn't allow him to fully give his all-in attacking Gang Orca and he was blasted away by the villain's sonic waves.

"Those side kicks are really cool….. I guess this is why they tell you in every game to get rid of the mooks first before you try and take out the main boss…" Antoine muttered while lying on the ground. Suddenly he felt a fierce heat heading straight towards him..

He looked up and saw a wave of fire coming to engulf him into a fiery hug.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Antoine muttered as he saw Midoriya coming to try and save him. Antoine grabbed the boy's hand and slammed him into the ground before swinging his hammer straight at the wave of fire and extinguished it with powerful winds created by his hammer.

He then glared at both Todoroki and Inasa while running his thumb across his throat. He then helped up Midoriya.

"My bad cabbage head… I just couldn't possibly let myself be saved in such a pathetic manner. I appreciate the gesture though. Take this." Antoine pulled out a regular looking watch that automatically attached itself to Midoriya's wrist.

Midoriya looked on, completely freaked out at the strange moving watch but didn't refuse Neil's gift. He was more freaked out by the fact that Neil apologized and even treated him like a decent human being! Midoriya watched as those tentacles that were originally part of Neil's costume flying around carrying and saving people.

The two distracted recommendation students were made incapacitated by Gang Orca after Antoine recovered and now Antoine and Midoriya stood against the remaining mock villains and their boss.

"That watch will boost certain attributes depending on the time. 12-3 will boost agility. 4-7 will boost vitality. 8-11 will boost strength." Antoine explained as Gang Orca was suddenly engulfed in a fire tornado and him and Midoriya started taking out the henchmen.

"Thanks Neil!" Midoriya said while thinking that maybe Neil isn't as horrible as he thought. Maybe he's just misunderstood.

Eventually the rest of the students that were capable of fighting joined in with Antoine and Midoriya, helping them fight back the mock villains while the non-combatant heroes continued evacuating the civilians. Before long Antoine and Midoriya were standing in front of a freed Gang Orca while Inasa and Todoroki were about to be eliminated by the villain boss.

"Although it's a bit unfair, get ready to get fucking murdered villain." Antoine threatened with a grin on his face and his hammer over his shoulder.

"We'll stop you Gang Orca!" Midoriya added with green lightning surging across his body.

The two charged towards him with Antoine taking the lead. Antoine appeared underneath Gang Orca and swung upwards towards his chin while Midoriya snuck from the side and kicked from behind. Gang Orca used soundwaves to clash against Antoine's strike and blocked with his metal gauntlet against Midoriya's kick.

"Erm—If I could have you're attention please. All stationed members of HUC have been rescued from the crisis area. This may be considerably selfish of me, but with that I must bring these provisional license examination to a close!" The announcer said.

Antoine clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stared at the #10 ranked Pro Hero.

"I'll get you next time Fish Face." Antoine said while walking off.

"Orcas are mammals. Not fish." Midoriya muttered softly.

"Shut the fuck up you nerd! I know what fucking dolphins are!" Antoine shouted.

"How did he hear me from all the way over there….?" Midoriya jumped in surprise.

"I'm looking forward to your future achievements kid. Shame I had to wear this restrictive protector on." Gang Orca said.

"Still would've kicked your ass…." Antoine said softly as his tentacles returned back to him and attached themselves back onto the back of his costume.

"After we tally the scores, I will present the results of the examination to you all here. Those who have suffered injuries, please direct yourselves to the medical office. The rest of you, please change back into your normal clothes and await further instructions. Thank you." The announcer said.

Everyone did as the announcer instructed and a couple of minutes later returned back to the field.

"I wonder how I did…" Yuga said slightly anxious.

"I'm nervous too! I wonder if they managed to catch my sweet rescues!" Toru said shaking with excitement and nervousness.

"Those assholes better attribute my tentacles as part of my rescue…" Antoine muttered.

"I couldn't show off my first aid techniques because none of them were really injured." Toru said sadly.

"It would've been more helpful if they were actually injured. I fucking hate ketchup." Antoine said rubbing his nose.

"Still don't like ketchup?" Yuga laughed.

"Fuck off you sparkling bastard. Everyone has different taste buds and mine say that ketchup taste like cock and balls."

"How do you know what that taste like? HMMMMM?!" Toru asked teasingly.

"HMMMMM!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ANTOINE!? BEEN TASTING SOME COCK AND BALLS LATELY!?" Yuga added on.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING TARDS!" Antoine yelled angrily before also laughing with those two dumbasses. 'That was a good one… They are learning some terrible habits from me…'

The group was eventually calmed down as one of the judges walked up on stage ready to present their results.

"In terms of how we went about evaluating you, between us members of the hero public safety commission and our colleagues from the HUC, we had two systems of point deduction that were combined to evaluate your performance. In short, we were examining both the quality and nature of your conduct in situations of crisis. The names of those who passed the examination will be displayed here in alphabetical order. With all that in mind, please go ahead and review the results yourself." The board behind him lit up and turned on before revealing a list of 100 student's names.

Antoine, Toru, and Yuga all saw their names on the boards.

"YAY!" Toru cheered.

"I passed… I really did it..! Without leaning on anyone either.. I really am progressing…!" Yuga claimed while clutching his fist in joy.

"Like any other outcome could have possibly happened." Antoine said smugly as the class began consoling Bakugou and Todoroki.

Antoine grinned as wide as he could before walking over. But before he could enact his plan, he was swiftly stopped by both Toru and Yuga.

"You traitors! LET ME MAKE FUN OF THEM! PRINCESS AND ICY HOT HAVE TO BE MADE FUN OF! I'LL KILL YOU LATER TODOROKI FOR ALMOST CHARRING ME!" Antoine yelled as he was taken away by his best friends.

"Ahem. All participants, have you had a chance to confirm the results? Moving right along now, we will distribute some handouts. The specifics of your scoring are described there in great detail, so please look over them carefully." The examiner said as men in black suits started handing out folders.

"Antoine Neil." One of the black suits asked while handing him his folder.

"AHAHAHAHAH 99 POINTS! ME! HAVE YOU BLIND FUCKS REALIZED YET THAT I'M THE GREATEST!?" Antoine gloated to his classmates who expressed explicit disbelief and shock before Antoine showed them.

"The cutoff line was 50 points. We utilized a point reduction system to determine your scores. You can read over the various actions and behaviors which resulted in a deduction of your points, followed by how many points were deducted for each one."

"How did he get 99 points!?" Iida said completely shocked.

"I'm surprised as well.." Shoji said.

"He only lost a point because he harmed a fellow teammate!" Mineta said.

"Who did he attack!?" Uraraka asked concerned.

Midoriya chuckled nervously before bringing attention to himself.

"It's fine. I'm sure Neil didn't mean to do it on purpose." He excused.

"I got 95!" Toru shouted.

"93 for me! It seems I could've smiled a bit more and acted more positively when rescuing the old people."

Antoine shrugged his shoulders as the examiner began talking again after everyone looked at their scores.

"To all of the participants who passed… from now on, depending on the nature of the emergency, your new position will grant you the authority to exercise privileges equal to that of Pro Heroes. That is to say, combat against villains, conducting disaster and accident relief, and the like… even without orders from pro heroes, you are now able to act at your own discretion. However, with that power comes an even greater responsibility to society, which with every individual action you take… will grow even larger! You'd do well to remember that!"

"Blah blah blah… sum it up already you drowsy-eyed fuck…" Antoine softly said annoyed while Yuga was listening wholeheartedly and Toru also listening intently.

"And lastly… erm, to all those who were not fortunate enough to pass.. you do not have the luxury of allowing yourselves to become dejected over losing too many points. There is still a chance remaining for you all! After first attending a special training course in March, if you produce strong results on your individual tests, we intent to issue all of you provisional licenses as well!"

Eventually, everyone left with those who gained their licenses in high spirits and those who failed getting motivated to try even harder in the special course in March.

**[Mission Completed!**

**Gained 10 gear effects and 2,000 exp. Choose which reward you would like: 20 block of Adamantium or Vibranium.]**

"Vibranium." Antoine said as he received all of the rewards and quickly looked inside his Inventory to see 20 blocks of Vibranium and 10 gear effects. 'Inventory.' He pulled up.

**[ Freezing Gear Effect, Random Gear Effect, Boosting Gear Effect, Vampiric Gear Effect, Vicious Gear Effect, Speedy Gear Effect, Advancing Gear Effect, Defensive Gear Effect, Charisma Gear Effect]**

"I'm going to be up all night…. Labeling all the blood, deciding what to make with this Vibranium, choosing which gears should receive gear effects, which skills I should use as experience for mixing certain items, and using up my skill points finally. I'm going to be a new man or at least half of a new man. I doubt I'm going to get even half of my current plans done by tomorrow. I only got a couple of hours! I need to hurry!"

Antoine took off towards his secret lab underneath his store and started work alongside his android lab assistants who take care of things while he's gone. Antoine looked over his plant test subjects and saw that none of them manages to manifest a quirk or anything like it quite yet but his animal test subjects have already shown signs of awakening.

He watched as a white mouse emitted a strange gas from its body and caused the other nearby mice to fall asleep. A different cage held a rabbit completely covered in sharp thorns. Any thorns removed were immediately replaced by another thorn however, it seems it couldn't continuously replace the thorns forever. After enough thorns are destroyed, the rabbit starts bleeding if it tries to create more forcefully and now has the appearance of a regular rabbit.

*AUN! AUN! AUN! AUN! AUN!*

"THE MONKEYS HAVE BREACHED CONTAINMENT! ALL ON-SITE PERSONEL PLEASE HEAD TO THE MAMMAL'S AREA!" A robotic voice shouted over the alarm via intercom.

"I guess I should've replaced that glass with stronger material capable of defusing or spreading out physical force better…" Antoine muttered as he headed over to the rampaging monkeys.

He eventually came face to face with the group of troublemakers making a mess of the hallway and almost leaving the mammal area. One primate had bones projected outwardly from his body. The second one's skin was red and steaming. The third one had their arms disconnected but attached through lengthened connective tissue. The last one was capable of taking out its spine and having it regrow within seconds and was waving it around like a stick while beating anything near it.

"While I'm insanely happy at the number of various quirks I'm seeing, I'm not a fan of beating animals." He said with a hypocritical smile on his face as he headed towards the group of primates.

The monkeys started hooting and hollering before running towards Antoine ready to attack him together. The steaming monkey was much faster than the others and pounced at Antoine before he could even blink. He was tackled and taken to the ground as the monkey was about to start clawing his face.

"Oof. That speed was surprising…." Antoine muttered as he headbutted the monkey off of him and launched towards other monkeys.

Antoine then pulled out a black gun and fired at the pile of monkeys. A net shot out of the muzzle and entangled the creatures. Even with their quirks, the animals weren't capable of freeing themselves from the strengthened net and were soon sedated by the armed security androids in the lab.

"Hm.. well… it's time for crafting and science!" He shouted before getting to work.

* * *

And so... Antoine has gotten his license and successfully completed his mission from the system!

What kind of item do you think Antoine should make with his 20 blocks of vibranium? Send some suggestions in the comments!

His infinite gear effect has already been decided! But feel free to comment about what type of gear should the others one be attached to!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	31. Slice Of Life Chapter? And Other Stuff!

*THE NEXT DAY*

Antoine barely made it to school on time after staying up all night. He accidentally skipped the opening ceremony before class. Thankfully no one managed to catch him and he made it into class without any being the wiser. Nothing in particular happened today in class except with Aizawa-sensei explaining about hero internships. Hero internships are basically hero activities done off-campus. A more formal and serious version of the field training done after the sports festival.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF TRYING SO HARD AT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL THEN!?"

"The hero internships are an opportunity for you to make use of the connections you made at the sports festival. They're not linked to classes at all, but rather managed at the discretion of students themselves. That being the case, if you made no such connections at the sports festival, I imagine it'd be very difficult to participate in such activities. In the past, each office would conduct their own recruiting efforts, but it often caused a lot of trouble because they would fight over U.A. students. And that's why it is the way it is now." Aizawa answered.

"Oh. I understand now.."

"Now Present Mic will be taking over for first period now." Aizawa said as he walked away with a very eager and loud Present Mic coming in.

The rest of the day was spent learning and soon school was over. Antoine, Toru, and Yuga were inside Toru's dorm room. Yuga was laying on the bed throwing some bandages in the air and catching it while Toru and Antoine were playing on her video game console.

"Hahahaahah how do you like you fucking noob!? Eat my fucking shotty bitch!" Antoine cackled into the gaming headset.

"Hehehe! You need to play better than that if you wanna kill me!" Toru giggled into the mic.

The two of them were playing an online first-person shooter and partied up to play against other players around the world. The two teams were separated into teams of 8 and currently Antoine was mvp for his team while Toru came a very close second behind him in terms of placement on the scoreboard.

"Fuck up noob! I facking eat your mother pussy! Mother bitch." An opposing player on the enemy team insulted.

Antoine had a wide grin on his face as he stared at the screen while moving his hands like a gaming legend.

"Maybe talk shit when you can get a kill you fucking 0-10 piece of shit!" Antoine responded back.

"Can you guys stop being so toxic…? It's just a game."

"SHUT UP NOOB! YOU SUCK DICK!" The foreign player from earlier cursed.

"YEAH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE PUSSY BITCH! Ooh stop being toxic. Ooh my feeling are being hurt. Ooh I'm in need of a desperate cock in my ass." Antoine mocked his voice.

Toru was laughing her ass off as Antoine, the foreigner, and the "peacemaker" went back and forth all throughout the match.

"I'll just report and mute you guys… I don't know why I even bothered talking in the first place…" The Peacemaker said as he went silent.

"YOU ARE LITTLE BITCH! ONLY BITCH NOOB REPORT AND MUTE!" The Foreigner continued to yell with his low-quality mic.

"Yeah! Fucking do it you little pussy ass bitch! Run away and hide like you probably do in real life!" Antoine added on as the Peacemaker suddenly left the game.

It was at this point that Antoine, Toru, the Foreigner, and a few others inside the match laughed after realizing the Peacemaker left the server.

"AHAHAHAHAH THE MOTHER FUCKER QUIT! AND HE SAID I WAS TAKING THIS GAME TOO SERIOUSLY!" Antoine hollered over the mic.

"HAHAAHAHA!" Toru couldn't control herself either and started laughing over the mic as well.

Eventually Antoine's team won the match and he received a friend request from the Foreigner with the shitty mic. Of course, he accepted it and Antoine and Toru started looking for another lobby to join. After a couple of hours later, the two stopped playing video games and decided to go see a movie late at night with Yuga.

"I'm been wanting to see this movie for so long!" Toru said excitedly as the trio walked to the movie theaters.

"Yeah I can't believe we finally got around to get up and actually go see it." Yuga said.

"Well there's just so many great things to watch on NetFlex and other streaming programs like it." Antoine pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. But we need to get out more often though! Even though we're training to be heroes that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun and act our age at the same time!" Toru said as Antoine paid for their tickets for the movie and went inside the movie theater.

They had around half an hour before their movie started and decided to play a few of the arcade games to pass the time.

"Thanks for paying for us Antoine." Yuga said as he inserted a token into the air hockey machine.

"Yeah yeah. If you really wanna pay me back just hook me up with a fine little piece of ass alright?" Antoine responded putting in his own token into the machine.

The air hockey table whirred to life as Antoine and Yuga grabbed their strikers. Yuga placed the puck on the table. Toru was behind them playing one of those shooting arcade games where you shoot at aliens, dinosaurs, skeltons, or whatever creature the game was based on that jumped on the screen and came towards you. She held a large toy futuristic gun attached to the arcade machine while firing at whatever enemy appeared on the screen. Sometimes growling in anger when accidentally shooting friendlies that popped up on the screen.

"I don't think I could do that. Not to mention that I don't even know any girls really except for Toru!" Yuga said seriously as he knocked the puck forward.

"Come on Yuga! A handsome fit bastard like you has to have women just waiting in lines for ya. I definitely noticed some of the girls in class staring from time to time." Antoine smiled as he returned the puck back to Yuga.

"No way…" He answered back not believing it in the slightest. "Who..?" He asked after a few seconds.

Antoine grinned as Yuga's skill was decreasing the more he distracted the boy.

"I could name a few….." Antoine intentionally dragged on.

"Like who? There's no way one of the girls could be interested in me…" Yuga said still obviously very interested in which girl(s) were looking at him.

Antoine scored a point on the mentally distracted teen in puberty and soon the second round began.

"I mean…. I know for a fact that whatshername looks at you nearly every day in class. What was her name again…?" Antoine asked himself as he exaggeratedly strained to think of which girl it could've been.

Yuga would've figured out that Antoine was messing with him if he was in a better state of mind because both he and Toru know that Antoine doesn't forget anything and can recall any piece of information from his memory.

"Is it Ashido?! Asui!? Jiro? Or Yaoyorozu?!" He sprouted off as Antoine scored a second point on him. He slammed the puck on the table as Antoine continued to mess with him.

"Nhnnnn…" He groaned acting as if he didn't know which girl was which. "I think…. It was….." Antoine saw the puck coming towards him and Yuga's left side defense was completely open.

"URARAKA!" Antoine shouted as he struck the puck as hard as he could into Yuga's open left side.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Yuga yelled back as he returned Antoine's attack with a fierce counterattack.

The puck seemingly vanished as Yuga returned the shot and scored into Antoine's goal, making the score 2-1. Antoine looked on in disbelief and shock at the fact that Yuga managed to score a goal on him.

"Uraraka likes Midoriya! Now I know you're just messing with me!" Yuga shouted as a fierce blue light of fire sparkled in his eyes, intent on gaining revenge on Antoine.

"Hey… wait a minute Yuga my best bud… my best pal…" Antoine tried to calm down the enraged boy whose had his feelings played with.

Antoine placed the puck on the table and hit it towards Yuga's side. Yuga seemingly uppercutted with his striker, struck the puck into Antoine's goal like a meteor crashing through the atmosphere. The table jingled as it tallied the score to 2-2 and Yuga's fighting spirit ablaze. Antoine realized it was do or die time. There was no way he was capable of taking the victory with Yuga in that state… Unless…

Antoine started lowly chuckling as he secretly buffed his muscles up without changing his outer appearance too much and placed the puck on the table and fired off towards Yuga's goal with a new found speed. Yuga returned the shot back towards Antoine and the two engaged in a high-speed game of air hockey.

*CLANG*

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD SINK SO LOW ANTOINE!" He hit the puck with enough force to cause the striker to crack.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY HOW FAR I WOULD GO TO WIN!" Antoine responded back as he launched the puck so hard it seemingly vanished while his striker also cracked from the large amount of strength being used on it.

"YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT BUT THAT'S STILL A CRAPPY THING TO DO!" He returned the basically unseeable shot and caused his striker to crack even more. Most likely unable to handle another shot similar to that last one.

"YOU ARE TWO LIVES TOO LATE TO LECTURE ME ABOUT WHAT'S CRAPPY AND WHAT'S NOT!" He blasted the unbelievably fast puck back towards Yuga's goal and caused his striker to be on the verge of destruction.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

"WHO KNOWS!?"

Yuga struck his striker against the puck and had it shatter from the impact. Antoine returned the puck back with a destructive counter and also had his striker crumble into pieces. However, the game wasn't over yet just because their pucks were destroyed. Yuga refused to be stand down over this, he will show Antoine the error of his ways by defeating him in this ARCADE SPORTS GAME! Yuga sent a right straight towards the incoming puck with just his fist and launched it towards Antoine.

"YOU FUCKING SPARKLING BASTARD!" Antoine shouted in defeat as the puck struck against his chest and knocked him all the way into the opposite side of the room. His muscle quirk softened much of the blow against the wall for him but didn't lessen the blow of the huge defeat he suffered against Yuga.

He hung his head down in anger and regret.

'That desperate piece of shit….!' Antoine cursed as a hand suddenly appeared in front of his face.

Yuga stood over the downed Antoine with a relieved smile on his face and his hand held out.

"Let's go watch that movie now."

Antoine slapped his hand and got up.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You got lucky punk. I'll win next time." Antoine muttered before calling Toru over.

The three went to see their movie and left behind a few new marks at their local theatre. The remains of two red strikers, a missing puck, and an unbelievable new high score added to the Predators vs Unidentified Beings arcade game.

*THREE DAYS LATER*

Antoine was watching as his classmates faced off against the Big Three. Togata, the intangibility quirk guy with the vault guy face from that one game. Hado, the very blunt and endlessly curious girl with the shockwave quirk. And lastly the shy one, Amajiki, who could assimilate characteristics of whatever he has previously ate that's still in his system. Antoine wondered if he ate a human would he gain the ability to manifest a second brain, or heart, or limbs. It was a rather dark line of thinking but interesting nonetheless.

"Why aren't you two out there?" Aizawa asked.

"I haven't obtained my provisional license yet." Todoroki explained.

"I'm not getting my assed kicked. I haven't made something to counter that broken ass quirk without any gear on me." Antoine responded.

"You won't be able to prepare for everything out on the field Neil.." Aizawa told him.

"With enough experience I will. I mean after seeing Vault Boy over there, I now will have something to prepare for opponents who can phase through things." Antoine replied.

"What if you're in a position where you meet an opponent whose quirk you didn't prepare for?" Todoroki asked.

"It wouldn't matter. Unless they have reality-bending powers, time powers, or something like that, I can handle mostly anything that comes at me." Antoine said while to Aizawa and Todoroki it sounded like the bragging of an arrogant genius who hasn't been taught a lesson yet.

After Togata completely wiped out Class A, school continued on as normally and ended soon after. Antoine brought Toru and Yuga to his secret lab with a creepy grin on his face. He avoided any areas where his test subjects were and brought them to the area he wanted.

He evilly laughed as they arrived in a small white room.

"So. Yuga. Toru. What did you think of Vault Boy?"

"Vault Boy…?" Yuga asked confused.

"Oh my god he does look like him!" Toru suddenly realized.

"Togata." Antoine clarified.

"He's really strong. Really strong…" Yuga said touching his bruised stomach.

"Yeah he's amazing! He worked so hard to become that strong! I'll have to step up on my training as well!" Toru decided, now motivated to work even harder.

"I'm glad you said that Toru! I've put together a training plan just for you two! You see… Vault Boy is incredibly powerful but how is that..? His quirk just allows him to phase through things and become intangible. But why was he strong enough to incapacitate both Midoriya and his superpower quirk and a hardened Kirishima with just his bare fist? That's because… OF ALL MIGHT'S PREVIOUS SIDEKICK! Sir Nighteye composed an inhumane training regimen for Mirio and allowed him to gain his inhuman body, prediction skills, and vast mastery over his quirk." Antoine explained in a grandly excited manner.

"Wow… I guess anyone that's involved with All Might has to be impressive.." Toru commented.

"Are you planning on having us on a training plan that's similar to Mirio's training?" Yuga asked.

"CORRECT A MUNDO! I've recently devised a serum that will completely heal any damages to the body as long as the drinker has enough energy. Somewhat like Recovery Girl's quirk but without the threat of death. If you don't have enough energy, the serum will simply not work and your body won't be healed. I will be using this serum and giving it to you two after a long intense and terrible training session that will break your body and possibly mind apart. But that's if you two even want to try it out."

Toru and Yuga looked at each other for a second and then looked back at Antoine.

"Well of course we'll do it!" Toru replied.

"You won't catch me missing any chance of getting stronger!" Yuga answered.

"Fantastic! I'll turn you both into superhuman capable of punching through steel itself, running faster than people with speed quirks, and tough enough to withstand the weight of buildings! The limits of the human body are meant to be broken and overcame! THROUGH SCIENCE AND WILLPOWER!"

"WILLPOWER!" Toru and Yuga shouted along with him just as excited.

So, Antoine had the two begin their insane training programs as multiple androids scanned their vitals and bodies amidst their training. If any signs of danger is present the training will be stopped and the medical androids dressed in pink would take care of them till they recovered enough to start the training again. They were nicknamed Nurse J and all looked very similar to each other, as if sisters.

It was nearing nighttime and Antoine had the two stop. Toru and Yuga dropped to the ground unable to move a single muscle as Antoine fed them the serum. Their bodies twitched and spasmed in an unnatural manner for a few seconds after swallowing the bright blue serum and soon they were capable of moving again.

*ROARRRRRRRR*

Their stomachs growled with the intensity of a starving dragon and their eyes turned red.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" They demanded.

Antoine led them to a large table filled with various foods. All the food were all part of a proper balanced diet with no unnecessary or unhealthy food added in the mix. Drool flowed out of their mouths like a waterfall before they pounced on the food like starving lions.

Antoine laughed as he went into the kitchen.

"I guess making this bad boy wasn't a waste of time after all." He slapped the stove as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

**[ Enhanced Stove – This kitchen appliance has been created with the intention of enhancing all food prepared on or inside of this item.**

**25% Increase in quality of cooked foods.**

**40% Increase in taste of all finished products.**

**20% Decrease in time needed to finish cooking products.**

**All cooked products give a moderate mood boost when eaten. (Can not stack)]**

Antoine returned back into the makeshift dining room and saw a huge bellied Toru and Yuga lying on the middle of the table. They had a perpetual smile on their face as they rolled around like pigs. All the food was gone or reduced to the parts you don't eat.

"That was the greatest food I've ever tasted….." Toru said aloud.

"Who made those heavenly delicacies….? It's a chef d'œuvre.." Yuga commented.

"A training plan is nothing without a balanced and proper diet. But everyone knows that eating tasty food is way more important than a crummy diet. That's why I've made the best of the best for my best friends in the whole world! Both healthy and tasty!"

"I love you Antoine…." Toru rolled onto the floor with a bounce.

"Marry us…." Yuga said holding his stomach in a blissful manner.

"Yeah yeah I'm the best in the world I know. Come on you two. We need to get back to the dorms." Antoine said rolling them out of his secret lab and onto the streets. He grabbed two gliders on his way out and gave them to Toru and Yuga as all three of them flew back towards the dorms.

"Whoa…! How do I control this thing?!" Yuga asked flying clumsily and trying to gain his balance.

"Use your feet to direct it, lean your body forward, and that's it. You won't fall because your feet are strapped in." Antoine told him as Toru was flying circles around the two screaming in joy.

"WHOO HOOO!"

Eventually the trio made it back to the dorms and fell asleep soon after since they had classes in the morning.

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

Antoine applied to intern with Fat Gum along with Kirishima. Amajiki brought them to Fat Gum and he accepted the two boys quite easily. There wasn't a test or anything like that necessary. So, Antoine was quite elated at being accepted by the hero despite his hidden objective for even applying with the hero. The group was currently patrolling outside.

"These days all the hoodlums and delinquents have been getting into so many fights!" Fat Gum stated while eating a whole tray of takoyaki.

"Anyway, the hero office here doesn't really like to take up arms. You two are in the right place." He told Kirishima and Antoine.

"Looking forward to it!" Kirishima responded enthusiastically.

"Sounds good to me." Antoine responded.

"If only you went after Mirio or Nejire… the way you came after me so forcefully was scary." Amajiki commented about Kirishima.

Antoine offered the boy a meal at a local joint to be introduced to Fat Gum's agency and couldn't say no after being pressured by Antoine's shameless personality.

"Tamaki, we've got to do something about that cruddy mentality of yours. You've got so much talent too!" Fat Gum pointed out.

"That kind of pressure will only bring me down further." He retorted.

The group continued their patrol until a civilian shouted out for help. There was a fight nearby and the group dashed over to find out what was happening. The group responsible for making the trouble ran straight into the hero group and were swiftly taken down. Antoine searched and found the guy who was going to shoot shy senpai with the bullet that temporarily stops the use of quirks. He ran towards the shooter who had the gun. One of his tentacles caught the bullet as Antoine chased after the frightened criminal.

"GET AWAY! I SAID DON' FOLLOW ME!" He shouted while running to a dead end.

"Don't fucking shoot and run you pussy. I ain't gonna hurt ya much!" Antoine chuckled as he cornered the man.

The criminal realized he had no way out and sprouted three small blades along his forearm. He attempted to slice Antoine's throat but was kicked in the stomach before he could. Antoine crossed his arms with an evil smile on his face.

"It's not fair… I only pop out 10cm or shorter blades ya know… That's like a cutter knife… so unfair.." He sobbed. "I jus' wanted ta save mah friends. I'm so stupid! But it's so scary..! Yeh should praise me for bein' brave enough to pull the trigger..!"

A few seconds of silence passed by.

"Are you fucking retarded? Who would praise a gunman for shooting his gun? In what world does that make sense ya fucking idiot!?" Antoine mercilessly berated as his tentacles held down the criminal's arms and legs while his searching for the treasure he's been looking for this entire time. Eventually he found it on the inside of the villain's shirt pocket and stuffed it into his inventory before any civilians could see him pocketing something.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S MINE!" He cried out deliriously before being punched in the stomach by Antoine's tentacle and fainting afterwards.

"Did you all enjoy the show?" Antoine asked turning around with a satisfied smile on his face.

The people in the alleyway started clapping and cheering for him.

"Thanks kid!"

"Nice going man!"

"What's your name!?"

"The Ultimate Craftsman. The future #1 Pro Hero!" He responded as he handcuffed the criminal's hands and legs while covering his mouth close with a strange piece of silver tape.. He had one of his tentacles carry him as he returned back to his group.

'I might have to help Kirishima unlock his second form after taking away his plot powerup… Or he'll be useless in the upcoming raid on Overhaul.' Antoine thought before sighing. 'Fine I guess I'll help him at least gain the form.. But after that he'll have to train on his own. This is only because he helped me gain the hint to evolving or at the very least upgrading quirks for my own.'

Antoine returned to Fat Gum and the other two with the criminal in hand.

"Wow! I'm impressed Craftsman! You took down the villain, saved Tamaki from being shot, and helped all those people without a single injury or problem. Those little octopus arms of yours are really cool." Fat Gum complimented.

"Yeah Neil you were awesome! You went straight towards that shooter like a madman! I swear I even thought you were smiling when you went after him!" Kirishima pointed out.

'Was I really smiling…?' Antoine thought back unsure.

"Such a terrible showing… What kind of senpai am I?" Amajiki said sullenly.

"Don't think too much on it senpai. We all get lucky sometimes and I guess it was just my turn to be lucky." Antoine comforted him.

The group then headed back to the office and separated for the day.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	32. Planning A Rescue & Raid!

*SOME TIME LATER*

"Me found them! Me found-" A excited little girl's voice was cut off as a similarly sized figure shushed her.

"Shh! We can't let them know we found their hideout. We have to make sure they have the thing. Go look through the window but don't get caught." A little boy's voice told her as his body was slowly spinning around.

The wild looking little girl nodded excitedly as she started scaling the building with just her fingers and toes. They dug into the building quite easily and she soon reached the floor the suspicious figures were. She raised her head and looked through the window.

"This is all the trigger we could bring on such short notice. Getting imports from Asia isn't that easy you know. Do you have the cash?"

"Here." The feminine figure threw over a black suitcase slight opened, filled with cash.

The scarred huge man with the drugs handed his case over as well. This is when the little girl signaled to her little friend. He nodded before jumping through the window. The little girl followed behind him by pouncing towards the drug case and grabbing it before jumping to the top of the ceiling and digging into it with her claws, making her hang from the ceiling like a monkey. She then placed the handle of the suitcase in her mouth, freeing her hands for combat.

"Sarah! Make sure they don't take the case! I've called her and she should be here in a few moments!" The childish voice said.

"WHO THE FUCK!? CHILDREN!? GET THEM!" The large burly man said as a group of men started charging inside the room.

"It's you two….." The feminine figure said slightly shivering.

"Woman! She scaped! Last time Tiptop!" Sarah tried to say as one of the goons tossed a black sphere like object at her.

Sarah bounced from the ceiling and pounced towards the guy who threw the strange object at her. He wasn't able to react in time to her unnatural speed and was kicked in the gut by the child robot and launched through the wall. The large criminal charged towards Sarah but was stopped by Tiptop, who kicked him in the arm and made him slide across the room.

"That actually kind of hurt you stinking brat!" He said rubbing his arm. His body started changing as he activated his quirk. His shirt tore apart as white wings sprouted from his back along with a white spiral horn atop his forehead.

"Haha what the hell? A big tough guy like you with a freaking Pegasus quirk?! Hahahahaha!" Tiptop laughed as the criminal seemed ready to burst one of the veins on his forehead.

The man aimed his horn at Tiptop before firing a pink beam towards the pokémon android. Tiptop's body began rapidly spinning and as the beam made contact with the brown and blue cyclone, it deflected back towards the large man and blasted him out of the window.

"AGHHHHHH!" He yelled while falling out of the building before suddenly stopping his decent with his wings and slowly hovering in the air even more pissed than ever.

He was about to fly back into the building but just before he could start rising upward, he was kicked out of the sky and lodged into the ground.

"Neep!" A familiar bird honked as she easily defeated the flying man with a yellow aura swirling around her.

She ran up the building and into the room where all the action was taking place to see Sarah and Tiptop finishing up the rest of the criminals. Sarah had a fiery aura swirling around her while Tiptop had a light blue icy aura around him.

"Rawr Rawr!" Sarah shouted happily as she ran on all fours over to Runner Road with the drug case's handle bit down in her mouth.

"RR." Tiptop corrected as he grabbed the money case and placed it on top of his head, slowly spinning 360 degrees like the rest of his body.

Runner Road rubbed Sarah's hair with her foot before motioning the two to get on her back. Sarah crawled up her leg like a bug and Tiptop jumped up. The trio of androids heard sirens in the distance and vanished without a sound with their objective successfully completed.

*SOME TIME LATER THE SAME DAY*

"I assume the mission went well…" Medic asked the trio who arrived in the secret lab.

"Me did it!"

"It is "I did it." Sarah. Did the modifications work as intended?" He asked while taking the drug case from Sarah.

"Yep Doc. They worked perfectly. Too bad those guys were so weak; I barely had the chance to use it." Tiptop stated unsatisfied.

Sarah's blonde hair slowly lifted in the air before bursting flames along with her body. Tiptop's body started ramping up in speed as he turned into a mini blizzard cyclone. Runner Road reappeared in different spots in the room without even looking like she took a single step. Medic smiled in satisfaction as he started walking down the corridor.

"I seems our Creator's modifications are quite impressive. Not even I know how he managed to harness the power of the elements and more. Such a grand and mysterious individual…" Medic said with passion and fierce reverent.

"Neep. Neep!" Runner Road honked.

"Ah yes… You're right. My apologizes Runner. Let's not get distracted." Medic refocused.

The group walked into a room and were met face to face with a purple furred adult gorilla. Its body was filled with scars and stiches. As soon as saw Medic, it went into an absolute rage and began banging on its containment cell. It was a large see-through box type of cell. The amount of strength in its punches caused its cell to violently shake. Sarah growled at the primate and bared her teeth at it while Tiptop started taunting it.

"To make sure that you all weren't fooled, we have to test one of them to know if they work." Medic said as he opened the door to the gorilla's cell and quickly closed the door behind him as the Gorilla ran full speed towards him.

Medic pulled out a few surgical sutures as the beast leapt towards him overhead with its fists intent on smashing him to paste. Medic smoothly avoided the beast's attack and got behind him as his thread wrapped the animal up. It screeched and hollered as it tried to break free from the seemingly normal looking threads that tied its body up. Eventually once it figured out that brute force wasn't enough, green smoke began ejecting from its body.

"You're sleeping gas won't be able to affect me. I have no need for breathing after all haha." He politely mocked before injecting the creature with the drug known as Trigger.

The gorilla started screaming even louder than it was earlier before suddenly…. Medic's threads passed right through it.

"Oh ho…. It does work. It seems the quirk enhancing drug managed to advance your sleeping gas quirk into becoming a gaseous being entirely!" Medic exclaimed excitedly.

The gorilla, now a green gaseous figure shaped like a gorilla, punched forward with its enlarged fist. Medic was sent flying to the other side of the cell from the attack and recovered effortlessly. He dusted off his medical suit as he put away his sutures and pulled out two light blue gloves.

*SLAP SLAP*

"Now. Let's begin shall we?"

The Gorilla seemingly mindless flew towards Medic intent on smashing him to pieces. The beast wildly punched repeatedly as Medic easily dodged the now even stronger creature. Eventually the creature's mind came back to it as it suddenly used its gas to surround Medic and then capture him! Medic's body was completely immobilized as the creature's gas slowly crushed him.

"Well done." He smiled. "I didn't think you'd be capable of such tactics. But I've gained enough data from you. It's time to put a halt to this line testing." Medic spoke calmly as his hand went into his arm and came back out transformed into a hose.

The hose then began sucking up the quirk-using animal's gas body. It screamed and shouted while trying to resist the suction force from the hose but wasn't able to get free itself in time before Medic completely sucked it up. Medic eventually released the gas creature into a sealed jar before exiting from the containment cell and smiling in a satisfied way towards the other three.

'I'd say its gas is strong enough to put a herd of elephants to sleep when it only previously capable of making a human sleep for 24 hours at full strength.'

"The mission was a success. I thank you all for your hard work. You may return to your usual activities while I send this to get analyzed." Medic said holding the case full of Trigger.

"Bai Bai Medic!" Sarah waved as she got on Runner Road's back.

"See ya later Doc. I'm going to go see if Smokey is doing anything fun after I give this moolah to the money dudes." Tiptop said.

The four androids went along their way and did whatever they usually do when they aren't asked to do something. While on the other side of the secret lab, three teenagers were together.

"I got somewhere to be today, so I won't be able to stick around after you two. The foods already made in the "feast room" apparently and the nurses will give you the serum when you're done." Antoine told them even though they were being worked so hard that they couldn't even give him a response.

"Don't forget to push your quirk to the limit as well! Alright I'm out bitches! Got hero shit to do." Antoine said as he left Yuga and Toru in the secret lab and then hopping on his glider and flying off.

The Overhaul arc was coming soon and Antoine just had to get his hands-on Overhaul's broken ass quirk. Not to mention that his research with the Trigger drug is almost complete. Soon he'll be able to exponentially increase the power of someone's quirk without any side effects! All through a neat device that could attach itself to the wearer. He couldn't wait to test it out himself and maybe even give Yuga and Toru a copy. He was interested in seeing the peak of Yuga's powers and his many stolen quirks at their possible apex.

Eventually Antoine made it to the meeting where the heroes and sidekicks were going to talk about saving Eri and raiding Overhaul's hideout. He landed down just as Midoriya, Kirishima, Uraraka, Asui, and the big three were about to enter the large building.

"Senpai. Hardhead. Others." He greeted.

"Neil is here too?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Something big has to be going on for sure." Midoriya pointed out.

"Well you fuckers ain't gonna figure out standing out here. Let's go in already." Antoine said as he was about to go in through the electronic sliding doors.

"Hey wait up Neil! I wanted to thank you for those badass gloves you gave me and helping me take my quirk one step further. You ran off before I could thank you man." Kirishima thanked.

**[ Relentless Battle Gloves – These gloves were made based on the ancient battle gauntlets used in Ancient Greece boxing competitions. The main intention of this weapon was for the user to have an unrelenting offensive assault till their opponent is broken and beaten into submission.**

**+50 Str added to stats when equipped.**

**+50 Vit added to stats when equipped.**

**Consecutive attacks gives an attack speed buff that increases by 5% every critical blow. (Critical blows are achieved when attacking an opponent in a debilitating way. Such as breaking a limb, incapacitating blows, eye attacks, and such.) Buff lasts for 2 minutes and restarts when a critical blow is achieved.**

**All strikes slightly drains the opponent's stamina. (Does not give drained stamina to wearer.)**

**Wearer slowly becomes weaker when on the defensive and will progressively get weaker the longer the wearer stays in a defensive position.]**

Antoine looked at him annoyed as Midoriya, Asui, and Uraraka had shocked looks on their faces. But Antoine was actually pretty happy his work was being appreciated, not to mention Midoriya is still wearing his watch he gave him from the provisional exam.

"Hmph. I didn't do it for you Rockhead. I just can't stand being brought down by others." He snorted before walking inside without them.

"Does he think that me and Fat Gum are liabilities as well…? He gave us some gear too…" Amajiki questioned in a sullen mood.

"Haha don't worry senpai! I got a feeling that maybe he's just doing it to protect us in his own special way." Kirishima said while patting Amajiki's back.

"I kind of have that feeling as well Kirishima." Midoriya agreed.

"He's still kind of scary to me though.. I mean did you see the way he took down the shooter in that video? It was so brutal and shocking…" Uraraka shivered.

"It made me a bit scared too. The way he treated that guy and didn't care for a second about his crying and desperate pleas. It makes me shudder thinking about what if he was on the other side.." Asui added.

"Come on now! Is that any way to talk about your fellow classmate?! Let's go inside and figure out what we're all needed here for!" Togata said trying to defuse the negative atmosphere.

*INSIDE*

"Gran Torino huh…. I'm happy even the elderly are still respected in this hero business. You must have a really strong quirk for them to have invited you as well. And hello sensei." Antoine chatted to Gran Torino and Aizawa.

"Not a bad guess kid." He said before turning away while Aizawa greeted him back.

"Fat Gum. How are the boots so far?" Antoine asked.

"I'm still getting used to them but they are great! They resize to whatever shape I'm in and now I'm more capable than ever! You're pretty amazing Neil." Fat Gum complimented.

**[ Rocket Boots – These boots were made with decent materials and were intended on burst speed rather than constant high-speed movement, long distance movement, or flight.**

**+30 Str added to stats when equipped.**

**+30 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**Wearer can use the engine built inside to boost their speeds.**

**Capable of boosting wearer's speed in three different speeds. X2, X3, and X4.**

**Higher chance of malfunctioning at higher speeds.**

**Can reform to fit any user.]**

"Good to hear."

Then the man of the hour came inside the room, Sir Nighteye.

"Thanks to all of the information you supplied, the investigation has progressed considerably. The small Yakuza organization, The Eightfold Cleansers… What exactly are they plotting? Along with the sharing of acquired information, I would like to consult you all today!" He told them as they were led into the meeting room.

The meeting began and Nighteye and his sidekicks began explaining how they have been observing a certain villain group known as The Eightfold Cleansers. Sir Nighteye's office has been investigating the group for over a year and found out that the organization is moving with the intent to expand themselves and accumulate funds. Not to mention that they have been in contact with the League of Villains.

"Not those fuckers again…" Antoine muttered.

"Oh yeah… aren't you the boy that was kidnapped by them?" Hado bluntly asked.

The irritation could be visibly seen on Antoine's face as he controlled himself not to fiercely rebuke Hado, despite her remark being correct in that he was kidnapped. His classmates fully expected him to curse out Hado for bringing up that experience for Neil but were genuinely surprised when he held it in and let it go. Aizawa was similarly surprised as well and pleased to see that maybe Neil was changing slowly.

But despite their thoughts, Antoine hasn't changed at all.

'I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you fat tittied bitch. I don't even know how fucking Compress managed to sneak up behind me even with Lackey's assistance. Like I could've done anything against that bullshit.' He cursed internally.

"Please continue…" He grinded his teeth.

The meeting continued on to talk about how the Eightfold Cleansers were in acquisition of a bullet that erases quirks. Albeit, temporarily. The bullet was identified as capable of damaging a person's quirk factor and not allowing them to use their quirk for hours. But it was explained that the quirk factor could recover from this damage with plenty of rest. (A quirk factor is the mechanism that actively lets a person use their quirk, not the quirk itself.) And the ingredients used to manufacture such a bullet was identified as human blood and human cells, causing many in the room to show a myriad of negative emotions.

"In other words… That effect is derived from a person or, a quirk… A quirk to destroy other quirks…"

The meeting continued on and explained that this drug was connected to the Cleansers loosely. But then Sir Nighteye brought forth some more information that would connect the drug to the Cleanser more solidly.

"The quirk of the capo, Chisaki is named overhaul. It's a power that can disassemble and reassemble any target. A quirk that can dismantle… To destroy and repair at once. That, along with the bullets that can destroy quirks."

"So he's making bullets out of the kid's body.." Antoine muttered for everyone too slow on the uptake.

Making many of the pros and sidekicks enraged and sickened. Though eventually, they calmed down enough to continue the meeting to discuss exactly how they should go about attacking the gangster group. They've found many locations and groups that are associated with the Cleansers and asked all the heroes and sidekicks present to help in locating the Cleansers.

"Locating the girl and securing her rescue! Our goal is to resolve the situation as quickly and effectively as possible. Thank you all for your cooperation." Sir Nighteye said, finishing up the meeting.

Everyone dispersed and the U.A. students took off together. They sat together at a table as Midoriya explained exactly why he and Mirio were so bummed out.

"So frustrating….."

"Deku…."

"While I can't say I would have done the same, I can't exactly fault you. It's not like you would've stood a chance against a guy who's capable of disassembling and reassembling anything. But then again… with your full speed and Vault Boy's speed, I'm sure you could have easily outran that fucker after taking the kid…" Antoine muttered, not helping in the slightest.

"Neil!" Uraraka shouted.

He glared at her and swiftly shut her down.

"Neil come on man." Kirishima said indicating that what he said wasn't cool.

"No… He's right… but that's in the past now. I have to make up for my mistakes. I will save her this time." Midoriya said determined, also rousing Mirio from his bad mood.

"You're right Midoriya! We have to do our best now to make up for the mistakes we made failing her before. We will save that child." Togata said.

The group eventually dispersed and everyone went home. They were on standby until Eri's whereabouts were determined the days afterwards.

*IN THE SECRET LAB*

Antoine was watching over as the animals in his care continued to show more and more quirks related to those he's stolen from people over time. Using nanites, he was capable of rearranging the genes of embryos of pregnant animals. He had the nanites reform them into similar genes like those of the quirks he's stolen.

"A dog with an additional tail capable of spinning them at fast speeds and propelling the dog into higher speeds. A goldfish that is able to harden its fins and use them to defend itself or attack others. A turtle with wings. A cat that can shapeshift its tail into different objects. And even a chicken that's the size of a giraffe." Antoine started chuckling lowly before erupting into a full-blown mad scientist laugh. "FANTASTIC! BUT THIS ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! Everyone knows that evolution is made through successfully passing on genes that were made to survive. So, having all of these animals in this testing environment is more harmful than beneficial future wise." Antoine said while rubbing his chin.

"It seems I might have to create something like Jurassic park… or a type of area where these guys can live freely, die freely, and breed freely." His face slowly transitioned into a smile. "I'm going to have to make a fucking better version of zoo if I want to see any big changes. I'll have to make an environment fit for all these different types of animals and make sure they aren't affected by any human actions." Antoine decided before ordering certain androids to come to his position.

"I need some free land. Wide enough to contain all these creatures to live like regular wild animals. If it's not in the budget, then open up trades across the world. I'm sure that the rest of the world would like to buy some of our wares. Build some cages or boxes that can hold these animals when it's time to transport them. Even the intangible ones. I'll open up a few more things to sell to the masses, to increase the amount of money we're gaining." Antoine said. 'I'm sure the world would like some T-shirts that increased their confidence or made them appear a bit more attractive to others. Or some appliances that gave certain buffs to the things they've worked on.'

"Use the drones for transporting like usual, but if something unfortunate happens to them on their journey, make sure they self-destruct along with the costumer's item. Have a different drone take a different route to resend that costumer their purchased merchandise and give them a 10% discount for making them take longer. You can leave now." Antoine ordered the robots. 'Eventually I'll make drones capable of flying fast enough that it'll only take a few hours to deliver even if the costumer is in Canada!'

The androids dispersed and Antoine grinned as he watched his progress on the trigger drug increasing more and more.

"Maybe it'll finish before the raid starts. But I'm not sure I'd be able to use it with so many people around. Let's keep it a secret for now. Until I get enough power to take over countries I suppose. Who knows what could happen to me if I revealed I had a way to upgrade quirks? Even I'm not all-knowing.

* * *

It seems Antoine is capable of modifying his androids with gear effects as well!

I wonder if i should make a Android chapter only and just switch from different Android viewpoints from what they do daily.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	33. Raid On The Eightfold Cleansers!

*THE DAY OF THE RAID*

Antoine just got the text late at night for him to come to Sir Nighteye's place for the operation. He put on his clothes and then went to the front of the dorms. He met up with the other students part of the raid. Midoriya, Uraraka, Kirishima, and Asui met up with him and the 5 of them went towards the office. The 5 freshman ran into their 3 seniors on the way to office and the group joined together. The U.A. students eventually made it to the office and Sir Nighteye explained that they finally found a time frame for when all the Cleansers would be at their hideout and that the heroes have their warrants.

"ALL RIGHT, MIDORIYA LET'S DO THIS! WE GOTTA!" Mirio said pumped up as all hell.

"I'm as excited as you are, Vault Boy. This rescue mission will definitely boost society's declining image of heroes. All the heroes have suffered so far are losses in publicity, especially since All Might's retirement. But once they see all of these heroes going in to save a single little girl, I'm sure a little bit of faith will be restored in heroes." Antoine said.

"I didn't take you the type to care about people's opinion Neil." Asui said.

"Of course, I care about the people. Who else is going to claim me as the #1 pro hero?" Antoine replied.

"I guess that makes sense.." Midoriya said.

Once everyone was let in on the plan, everyone started suiting up in their hero costumes and heading off to the Cleanser's hideout. When they arrived, everyone was split off into different groups while working alongside the police.

"Hey heroes. There's no helping it if it gets a little rough out there. If you see the slightest hint of suspicious behavior or resistance, please deal with it immediately! Our opponents are yakuza types who, at the very least, survived long enough to see this day. So I want everyone of you fulfilling your roles to the utmost. Without letting your guards down for a single second! NOW MOVE OUT!" The police chief ordered.

Everyone got into position as the police chief went up to the yakuza's main door.

"The moment I'm finished reading the warrant, that's your cue to gallop in! Please be quick about it."

The police chief was about to ring the bell, but just before he could press the button.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" A large hulking figure punched through the door where all the police officers were and sent them flying into the air.

Antoine's tentacles popped off and flew in the air like metal snakes. Grabbing some of the airborne police officers and saving them along with a few other heroes doing the same.

"Strength series. Let's have some fun…" Antoine said as he swapped equipment and pulled out his golden revolver.

**[Vicious Upgraded Golden Revolver – This weapon has been modified multiple times. A gun capable of dealing out high points of damage onto weakened targets.**

**+90 Agl added to stats when equipped.**

**60% Increase to Accuracy when equipped.**

**Can rapid-fire an entire clip.**

**Bullets cause a 10% decrease in defense when an enemy is successfully hit.**

**Bullets deal an additional 30% damage to weakened foes.**

**Bullets have a high chance of targeting weak spots.]**

Antoine casually took aim and fired at the yakuza who was distracted by one of the pro heroes. The spherical bullet struck the villain's chest and knocked him off his feet. The pros were about to capitalize on Antoine's attack but the bullet Antoine fired suddenly exploded into ice. The yakuza member was frozen solid as tiny miniature robotic ants dug into his skin, not that anyone could see or know this besides Antoine. Who intended on stealing this villain's stamina draining quirk.

'It'll be super cool if I could drain people's stamina like freaking Dr. Gero and Android 19.' Antoine thought greedily.

"Nice going kid! Everyone move in!"

The heroes and officers started rushing into the Yakuza compound. They met some yakuza members inside who decided to resist and fight back against them. Antoine used his tentacles to grab and throw them out of his way as he headed forward. Sir Nighteye opened up the hidden entrance inside the house and from the stairway, three goons popped out. Nighteye's side kicks took care of them and everyone else continued to rush forward. They headed down the stairway and soon encountered a wall in their way.

"This wall shouldn't be here." Antoine said.

"Let me take a look." Mirio said as he went to look through the wall. "The path stretches on just like it should! This wall was made to block our way!" He shouted.

Midoriya and Kirishima took down the wall using their quirks and suddenly the entire underground base started shifting and twisting.

"It's Irinaka! It's his quirk that allows him to enter objects and control them freely!" The police chief explained.

The floor beneath them opened up and everyone started falling to the lower levels, except for Antoine and Mirio who went on ahead since he was immune to Irinaka's quirk. Antoine stabbed his tentacles into the walls and prevented himself for falling.

"Don't wait up!" He told everyone who was falling below. "Lackey you finished scanning yet?" Antoine whispered before smiling and looking towards a certain direction.

He fired his gun and his bullet shattered the twisted wall.

"Don't run! I haven't even touched you yet!" Antoine yelled as he started swinging towards the yakuza, seemingly locked on to his location.

The yakuza member started fleeing rapidly as Antoine chased him from behind constantly firing off shots after shots. Eventually, he was cornered and Antoine pounced forward with his tentacles swinging him towards the yakuza. He saw a panicked face and a hole in the wall that suddenly opened up and swallowed Antoine whole. Antoine was sent through the wall and lost track of Irinaka. The room he landed in was rather dark and would normally be hard to see for anyone else.

"Isn't this the fucking place where Kirishima and Fat Gum fought those two….."

Antoine was suddenly struck straight in the chest from a masked yakuza member. The blow seemingly did nothing against the boy who was wearing nothing but a black t-shirt. He didn't flinch nor was he moved back by the force of the assailant's strong attack. He grinned as he looked up at the yakuza member.

**[Growing Vibranium T-shirt – What was once previously just a regular shirt made with some of the strongest fibers the crafter could get his hands on has now been mixed with the previous fictional metal known as Vibranium.]**

**+100 Vit added when equipped.**

**+40 Cha added when equipped.**

**85% of all blows are absorbed.**

**10% of blows that can not be absorbed are redirected and dispersed outward.**

**This gear has the capability of growing alongside the user in battle.]**

"You're pretty tough for a kid! Try this!" The bird masking wearing buff yakuza shouted excitedly as he began unleashing a flurry of punches on Antoine.

Antoine let the villain continue his assault until he had to recharge and grinned deviously as he took out a shiny silvery metal brick and attempted to smash the tired-out yakuza members face.

**[Random Makeshift Adamantium Brick – This weapon was made after countless hours of research on a similarly metal. The design could've used a lot of work but the craftsman working on this item got distracted and forgot to shape it during its creation and couldn't change it afterwards.**

**+150 Str added when equipped.**

**+100 Vit added when equipped.**

**Can not be manipulated into any other shape.**

**Is undamageable to nearly all forms of damage.**

**50% Chance of having random effect given to user or enemy after a blow has landed with this weapon.]**

But before he could hit the yakuza member, a forcefield was created around him and momentarily saved him from Antoine's attack.

*SHATTER*

The forcefield shattered and Antoine leapt towards the duo once more.

"Don't get hit by that weapon! It is unnaturally strong." The forcefield guy said.

"Don't give me orders! Stay out of my way while I have some fun. This kid is strong." The buff yakuza said while charging towards Antoine.

The villain let off another flurry of punches as Antoine used his brick to attack again. Another barrier was created between him and the hot-headed villain. The villain's flurry of punches weren't able to break the barrier but the brick smashed through it once more and Antoine used his tentacles to jump towards the barrier guy.

"Rappa!" He shouted.

"YOU LIKE BARRIERS HUH!? HOW ABOUT A FUCKING BRICK TO THE FACE!?" Antoine shouted as he smashed through the yakuza member's hastily made forcefield and then smashed his brick into his face, launching him into the wall unconscious. A pinkish aura began swirling around Antoine's body.

**[Random effect activated. Healing aura gained!]**

The healing aura surrounding Antoine's body began healing the villain he just ko'd.

'I better finish this up fast or this could take forever.'

"I didn't expect this show of strength from a kid. But good! Now this is a real fight to the death! Come on!" He ran towards Antoine while not caring about his partner in the slightest.

Antoine took a fighting stance in preparation of Rappa's attack. He laughed in glee as he let off another rapid-fire of blows. Antoine used his tentacles to catch Rappa's fists and uppercutted him in the chin with his brick, slightly knocking him in the air. The young teenaged hero then smashed his block of metal into the stomach of the hot-blooded yakuza and blew him all the way to the opposite side of the room.

"Well a barrier quirk and a…. arm quirk? Well whatever, who am I to look a gift horse in its mouth." Antoine said as his tentacles shapeshifted into syringes and drained some blood from the two unconscious villains.

He then took off towards where Mirio was using the tracker he placed on him secretly, knowing that the boy would be facing off against Overhaul and his minion around this time. He passed the bodies of the drunkard quirk guy and the confession quirk guy, also taking some of their blood before wrapping them up in a specially made net and sending them to the surface via two of his tentacles. While at the same time making sure all of his equipment is ready to take on Overhaul with.

*SMASH*

Antoine forced his way into the room where Mirio was fighting against Overhaul and Chronostasis while also protecting Eri. Overhaul just threw a case with 4 bullet-like objects inside of it and Antoine's tentacles stretched and caught it before Chronostasis could.

"What are these cute little goodies for?" Antoine asked while smirking.

"Craftsman!" Mirio shouted in surprise.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Chronostasis shouted as his hair shot out like a snake towards Antoine.

Antoine's tentacles caught the yakuza member's hair and Antoine stomped Chronostasis's back, nearly severing his spine and causing him to faint from the immense pain. His healing aura was still active so the villain wouldn't be permanently crippled, but he'll definitely be out for a while.

"Chrono! Who are you!?" Overhaul asked enraged.

"Who am i…" Antoine slowly started to smile. "Well I'd thought you'd never ask! I'm the Ultimate Craftsman! Future #1 Pro Hero of Japan! I'm here to save a little girl and kick the shit out of some Yakuza scum. Like this little fucker right here." Antoine introduced grandly as he roughly kicked Chronostasis body far away from Overhaul.

Mirio took this chance to launch an attack on the distracted Overhaul and completely overwhelm the villain with his permeation quirk. Overhaul couldn't touch Mirio while Mirio could go completely all out now that he doesn't have to protect Eri anymore.

"Hey there Eri.. Let's stand back a bit so that your hero can shine. Doesn't he look cool?" Antoine chatted with a soft smile on his face. Eri didn't respond but Antoine could see the sparkle in her eyes as her abuser and murderer was being beaten left and right. Her savior dishing out the punishment that her abuser oh so deserved.

Mirio continued to beat and batter Overhaul while suffering no damages to himself. Overhaul's arms broke from the power of Mirio's fists and ribs cracked from his blows. Eventually Overhaul was forced to his knees as Mirio stood over him.

"This is it Chisaki… You're done."

"No….. No…. NOOOO! THE YAKUZA WILL TAKE OVER ONCE MORE! A BUNCH OF NO GOOD HEROES LIKE YOU WILL NEVER! NEVER TAKE FROM ME AGAIN…!" He slammed his palms on the ground and destroyed it into millions of pieces before reforming them into spikes and shooting them towards Antoine and Eri.

Antoine put Eri on his back as his tentacles transformed into propeller blades and sliced apart any rocks coming their way. Mirio kicked Overhaul in the chin and knocked him into a wall before finishing up with a fierce punch to the face, knocking Overhaul out and unconscious.

'Wow… this turned out completely different now that Overhaul wasn't allowed to fuse himself with his henchmen and Vault Boy didn't get his quirk erased permanently. I'm seriously jealous of that intangibility quirk but I really don't wanna put in the effort to train it.' Antoine sighed. 'The struggles of a lazy genius I suppose…'

Antoine's miniature robotic bugs began taking samples of Mirio and Eri's blood without any of them noticing. Mirio caught the hand cuffs that Antoine threw at him and cuffed the unconscious severely beaten Overhaul. It was at this time that a wall was broken through and Midoriya, Eraserhead, and Sir Nighteye showed up.

"Well well. Nice to see you all fucking made it in time. Vault Boy over here apprehended the boss and I saved the girl." Antoine greeted with Eri on his back.

"My prediction…. Was 100% completely wrong….." Nighteye muttered stunned looking at the two boys.

"That's kinda what happens when you rely on your quirk too much. Not to mention you had me a part of this operation so, it was already guaranteed to succeed." Antoine boasted without shame.

The rest of the police officers came and took Overhaul and Chronostasis away. Antoine returned to the surface with Mirio, Midoriya, Aizawa, and Sir Nighteye who was staring at him as if he was a freak of nature.

"Hey hey Nighteye. You keep staring I might have to charge ya you know. I know I'm amazing but I'm not into men." Antoine joked.

"What? No! It's just that…. Any future I've seen have never been twisted or so thoroughly wrong before and I'm curious just how did you do it?"

"You know for a guy who looks so smart, you really are a dumbass. Have you ever heard of parallel universes? Or anything like that? Your quirk probably allows you to see one timeline of a person's future. But the thing is that there are infinite numbers of timelines and infinite futures you could be seeing. You've just been either really lucky or the people who you used your quirk on didn't try hard enough to change their fates. Although I'm a bit skeptical about the trope where if you work really really hard you can change your future." Antoine explained as Nighteye somehow gained a startling realization.

'Maybe this boy is right… The future I see isn't the only one…. But most likely just the one with the highest chances of happening..' Sir Nighteye thought.

"What a fruitful day… Way easier than I thought it would be." Antoine laughed thinking on all the heavy weaponry he brought for Chisaki's fused form. 'What a waste.. hopefully those guys will be able to get the biggest treasure of all though.'

*A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER ELSEWHERE*

"There they are…" A certain smoking figure pointed out.

"Let's get rid of this League of Vermins and take the goods." A figure who whipped out a silver pistol wearing a cowboy hat said in a southern tone.

"Mmmph!" A figure wearing an asbestos-lined suit and a flamethrower cried out as they jumped onto the road and unleashed a wave of flames towards Shgaraki, Compress, and Dabi.

Dabi let off his own blue waves of flames to compete with the suited figure and neither was capable of gaining the upperhand on each other.

"Who are you people…?" Tomura asked as the strange group gathered around Overhaul's body.

"I'm no one special… but you can call me G-Smoke. We're from Apex to get this." G-Smoke answered placing his foot on Overhaul who was completely restrained.

"Apex…? It doesn't matter… get out of my way or else.." Tomura threatened.

*BANG*

A bullet fired towards Tomura's direction and shot him in the shoulder. He quickly got behind some cover along with Compress.

"Flamey. We got the loot. Let's go." The cowboy said to the suited figure.

Flamey blasted out a large wave of compressed air that overpowered Dabi's flames and launched him away before putting up the middle finger and mumbling something. The three members of Apex jumped off with Overhaul and vanished below.

"I think we just got robbed." Dabi said.

"Apex…. Let's get out of here before the cops show. We'll get them back…" Tomura said.

The trio of villains left the scene of the crime empty-handed along with a new enemy besides society to crush.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	34. Cultural Festival!

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

"The incident in which the police escort carrying the criminal, Chisaki, was attacked, was an unprecedented failure. The current suspects are the League of Villains and another group recently gaining traction called Apex. Very few of their members have been seen and their organization's goal is shrouded in mystery. They seem to be a group capable of taking on Pro Heroes and Villains equally without any statements or rumors of quirks being used."

"Wait… so you're saying that a rogue group of quirkless people are going out and fighting people with quirks and winning?"

"While reports don't explicitly say that their goal is to go against those with quirks or fight in general, it is known that they are extremely crafty and dangerous. They seem to always know when the police are near or headed by so, it is suspected that they might have an inside man on the police force or someone with a quirk that's capable of intercepting the police transmission. With the former being more likely though."

"So scary… What could they want so badly to be going against heroes, police, and villains…? God only knows what we'll do when they start targeting regular people like us…"

"Actually… Most of Apex's actions seem involved with criminals doing criminal activity and then the police or pro heroes showing up in the process. The members of Apex would then refuse to stand down to the heroes and officers and get away after a resisting arrest."

"So, they're a group of vigilantes basically… And I thought it was bad enough with the Yakuza trying to make a comeback.. I guess with All Might gone, everything is going to crap. Even a group of quirkless is capable of raising hell."

*SHUT OFF*

Antoine turned the television off in his lab and took a sip of his red Powerade.

"Haha who knew people could be scared of a few quirkless with tech? Maybe this'll start a quirkless revolution who knows." Antoine chuckled as he walked towards one of his containment cells.

He grinned at the confined person inside the cell.

"Thanks for the quirk….. Chisaki. Honestly it makes crafting items 1000x times easier! All I have to do is disassemble the materials required to build it and then reassemble it in the perfect form that I desire! Like this baby here!" Antoine boasted as he pulled out his recently changed creation.

**[Random Makeshift Adamantium Bat – This weapon was made after countless hours of research on a similarly metal. The design could've used a lot of work but the craftsman working on this item got distracted and forgot to shape it during its creation and couldn't change it afterwards. Has been altered and rearranged into the form of a baseball bat!**

**+160 Str added when equipped.**

**+100 Vit added when equipped.**

**Can not be manipulated into any other shape.**

**Is undamageable to nearly all forms of damage.**

**Critical blows gives the user a guaranteed random buff.**

**50% Chance of having random effect given to user or enemy after a blow has landed with this weapon.]**

"You may not realize the greatness of this little bat but let me tell you it is one of the strongest weapons on earth!" Antoine gloated to the confined and pissed yakuza leader. "To tell you the truth, I was planning on shaping it into a hammer but then I realized that I could just make some more and make a hammer from it! So what's the point ya know?" Antoine continued to chatter on as more and more veins appeared on Chisaki's forehead.

He was about to continue chatting with the fallen criminal but was interrupted as one of his faceless droids interrupted him.

"Sir. 'That item' has been completely finished! Would you like to see it now?" It asked in a robotic voice.

A wide almost innocent smile of joy appeared on Antoine's face.

"Let's go fucker!" Antoine and the robot rushed to the room with the completed item and Antoine walked towards the metal case. He slowly opened it up to reveal a strangely designed device. The device was small and spider-like with an all-black coloring.

Antoine grabbed the device and slowly placed it on his scalp, separating his afro for the device to reach his scalp. He pressed a button and the device attached itself to Antoine's skull before electrocuting him. But despite the pain he was feeling all over his body, the smile on his face and strength coursing through his body were much more important. His body started to grow more muscular and bigger. His already tall height increasing even more as the device continued shocking him. His skin began rapidly changing to a light blue color. A large bulge was seen moving on his spine before shooting out and turning into a shark's fin, his fingers and toes grew into sharp claws, a shark-like tail formed above his buttock and his head transformed into a shark's head. Gills appeared on the side of his neck as his transformation stopped along with the electricity.

Antoine was now taller than most humans and easily towers over most. A deep guttural growl emitted from the transformed Antoine before suddenly turning into loud boisterous laughter.

"IT WORKED! I'VE MADE A DEVICE CAPABLE OF ENHANCING QUIRKS!" Antoine shouted loudly, causing a sound wave to burst from his body. The now hulking shark-boy grinned with his shiny white teeth filled to the brim with sharp and terrifying teeth and walked towards the training room.

"GIVE ME FOUR SUPER BOTS!" Antoine ordered.

Four super bots rolled out from the wall and surrounded Antoine. One was a ranged type capable of shooting flames from its hands, one was an agile type with a capturing scarf, one was a bruiser type with a large figure, and the last one was equipped with a rifle. The rifle bot and flame bot fired at Antoine almost immediately.

Antoine vanished and appeared in front of the gunner bot ready to claw its upper half off. But these super bots weren't to be underestimated. Despite Antoine's large increase in strength, The gunner bot managed to narrowly avoid his attack but couldn't avoid the follow up attack where Antoine bit the super bot's head off. His vision was suddenly covered and he felt blows on his side as a flaming blast continually hit him from the other side. But Antoine didn't need his eyes anymore to see. He was fully capable of fighting blind. He grabbed the bruiser bot's fist and launched him in the direction of the flame bot, making them both crash into the wall on the opposite side of Antoine. Antoine then vanished once more and appeared over the agile bot and continually slashed at him. But the agile bot on super difficulty was nothing to scoff at. He easily avoided Antoine's attacks and even struck back during his dodging.

He kicked Antoine in the eye but didn't count on Antoine's eye being shielded by his enhanced eyelids and had its scarf severed. This didn't slow the agile bot down though. If the eyes weren't a weak point it would continually try more and more places. It elbowed his neck, kneed his ribs, kicked his solar plexus, and even tried to punch him in the balls! Antoine soon realized that he doesn't have the necessary fighting skills to defeat the super agile bot despite his increase in strength and decided to cheat a little bit.

He switched quirks and suddenly a dome-shaped spatial field appeared around Antoine. The agile bot started suddenly floating as if it was in space and momentarily was confused. Antoine took advantage of Uraraka's quirk being enhanced and struck the agile bot in the chest with immense force, knocking it into the wall along with the bruiser and flame bot.

"WHAT A RUSH!" Antoine exclaimed as he called for even more bots to test with and spent the rest of his day doing this.

*****HOURS LATER*

Antoine could be seen in his original form scarfing down food into his gullet with the quirk enhancement device still attached to his scalp apparently deactivated. As the sound of explosions and fighting rang out in the training room.

A sparkling blue figure could be seen hovering in the air with a spider-like device attached to the back of its neck. The figure could only be identified as humanoid in shape with round spheres for fists. It was a being of sparkling light that was currently blasting a laser out of its chest towards a bear bot. The bear bot tried to claw through the attack but only managed to get penetrated and a hole through its chest, but the beam wasn't done yet, it suddenly changed in direction and homed in towards a child-sized robot wielding claw gauntlets. The claw bot athletically avoided the beam but the sparkling figure shot out another laser beam with its hand and eventually destroyed the claw bot.

"This is amazing….." The figure spoke.

"ITS TOTALLY AWESOME YUGA!" Toru shouted as she manipulated the light inside the room to manifest into different constructs and destroy the training bots.

"Heheh.. You two definitely owe me big for this present." Antoine chuckled, looking at them having fun with their enhanced quirks.

"YOU'RE THE BEST ANTOINE!" Toru exclaimed gleefully as she created a solid light clone of herself that elbowed a robot in the back and then stomped a hole through its back after it fell down.

Antoine started getting a bit antsy all over again looking at them having fun and almost decided to join in but he refrained himself. He already showed them the enhanced version of his quirk and haven't told them about how the nanites can rearrange his genes and allow him to use quirks of other people. He didn't find the benefit of telling them that much information.

"Those fuckers are having too much fun…." Antoine softly smiled before activating the quirk enhancing device and joining along in the robot murder spree.

"Haha I told you he'd join in eventually! That'll be my 20 dollars later!" Yuga stated.

"You won this time Yuga but I'll win the next bet!" Toru playfully said angrily.

"Don't be fucking betting on what I'll do you god damn bastards!" Antoine yelled as he kicked in the stomach of a training bot and had it cave in on itself.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"We have a culture festival." Aizawa announced dramatically with a serious face.

"SO SCHOOL-LIKE!" Most of the class shouted.

"Is it really okay for us to be so carefree at this point in time!? During the proliferation of villains age!?" Kirishima asked.

"That's an excellent point. However, U.A. doesn't revolve around the hero department. If the athletic festival is sponsored by the hero department, then the cultural festival is in the domain of other departments. The level of exposure isn't comparable, but to them, it's an exciting festival. Moreover, the truth of the matter is that there's a considerable number of students who are stressed out from the daily activities of the hero department and its new boarding system."

"Since you put it that way… I really don't have anything else to say…" Kirishima said.

"I've already said we're not the main drivers of this event, but as a rule, each class has to pick one program. Today, we'll be deciding on that." Aizawa informed.

The class then engaged in a fierce shouting contest to decide on which theme they should do as a class. Maid café, a mochi shop, crepe house, dancing, a petting zoo, or a titty bar. But overall nothing was chosen and no conclusion was made before the bell rung.

"It was a pointless meeting in the end, huh? Make a decision by tomorrow morning. In the event that you can't decide… We'll have a public lecture!" Aizawa threatened.

After class, everyone returned to their dorms and continued to dwell on what they should choose for their class theme. Before eventually deciding on doing a live performance and dance with party space. Antoine didn't feel one way or the other about it but was sad that the titty bar idea Mineta suggested as dismissed so readily. The class continued on with the live performance idea and Antoine decided to choose his position.

"I'll do the staging. I can easily make some things to make our class the top of this entire cultural festival." Antoine said.

Most of the class gasped and showed shocked reactions at Antoine's active participation.

"DON'T FUCKING ACT SHOCKED! Even if this isn't something for the hero course, I'm still going to fucking destroy every other class here." He spat.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised now."

"Looks like it's a good thing that you hate losing so much! We'll have the greatest staging with the stuff you can make!" Kaminari said with his arm around Antoine's shoulder.

"I'll fucking blow the gymnasium into space. Don't look down on me." Antoine replied.

Class A continued to plan their performance late into the night and eventually all the roles were decided.

"ALL THE ROLES ARE DECIDED!" Iida cheered with heavy bags under his eyes.

Band Team: Jiro, Bakugou, Tokoyami, Mineta, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu.

Staging: Neil, Todoroki, Aoyama, Sero, Kirishima, and Koda.

Dancing: Hagakure, Iida, Midoriya, Ashido, Asui, Uraraka, Sato, Ojiro, and Shoji.

The class then dispersed for the night after spending the entire day planning the performance and Antoine was currently on his veranda seemingly waiting for someone with a hot pocket in his hand. He took a bite and suddenly a dark figure appeared on the edge of his balcony.

"Are the preparation ready, Commander?" He asked in a serious tone.

The figure that appeared was dressed in a military uniform with a shield made of small interlocking plates shaped in a completely circle on his wrist. The shield had a golden A on the front of it.

"Yes sir. We have Flamey to take care of any regeneration. Professor Infinite for manpower. G-Smoke for capture. Gunner and BeatB for ranged support. And Medic for repairs."

Antoine took another slow bite of his hot pocket.

"Make sure to keep any civilians as far away as possible. If any serious injuries occur, tell Medic to solve it. I want no deaths in this mission. But realistically I want you all to return with the capture target with as few casualties as possible. If capturing the target isn't feasible then retreat. If casualties are too high then change mission parameters into saving as many civilians as possible and forgetting about capturing the target." Antoine said.

"Yes sir. I will inform the rest and will be on my way."

Antoine nodded as Commander back flipped off of his balcony and used the darkness to his advantage as he stealthily left just as he came.

"Getting my hands on High-End will be pretty good. Although I won't ever go the route of transforming unwilling humans into something greater, the nomu will be a great source of information." Antoine said before finishing up his hot pocket and getting on his crafted desktop.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	35. A Mysterious Visitor? The Project!

It was the weekend for Class A and they were spending their time practicing and making sure everything was prepared for the live performance. Antoine was inside his room creating equipment for the performance. Lights that will cause a high mood boost to those hit by it. A spinning flying rotating disco ball that make those who see it "Feel the groove", make their bodies feel 20% better, and feel jovial. Audio equipment that will more or less do much of the same thing as the lights. Overall there's no way anyone will be able to resist loving their class's performance.

'Hell I think I could even make Endeavor dance and smile with this much shit.' Antoine softly smiled before the door to his room was forcibly kicked open.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The three cleaning bots screamed and wheeled around in circles as four people came in his room.

"Register as friendlies." Antoine said as the three cleaning bots began scanning the "intruders."

"Neil! You've got some guests and a cute little girl wanting you! Go give them some company and take a break from working on the stage stuff!" Toru shouted.

Eri, Togata, Aizawa-sensei, and Toru were the ones that came into his room. Antoine softly smiled as he looked at Eri. Eri's face lightened up at this before looking at the cleaning bots.

"We got permission from the principal for this little outing. To make sure she doesn't get shocked or panicked, we're to bring her here beforehand to get used to the place." Aizawa explained.

"Eri-chan asked to see you Neil! I'm planning on taking her around U.A. to get a feel for the place and wanted to ask if you wanted to come along." Togata asked.

'Hmm… I wonder why he isn't taking part in his class's theme even though he still has his quirk.'

"Sure. I could use a break Vault Boy. I'll be out in a second and we can go." Antoine replied as the group left and he got changed into his school outfit.

The trio, consisting of Neil, Eri, and Togata, left the dorms and were now walking across the campus.

"Today's a day off, but because of the new boarding school model, lots of people are continuing with their preparations." Togata explained.

"I didn't really ask ya know. But thanks anyway. Its not like any of these chumps will be able to compare to my class's performance. Eri-chan. You better make sure you come if you want to see the greatest performance of a lifetime." Antoine boasted before talking to Eri.

She nodded despite his forward nature with a little bit of determination behind her shy eyes saying that she wouldn't miss it.

"Well, if it isn't Togata!" Faceless mook third year exclaimed.

"A kid!?" Faceless mook #2 added. "What did you do during your break…!? Don't tell me you…"

Togata remained silent at the accusation and the mooks handed them flyers for Class A's performance. The trio continued to walk around to see the many U.A. students hurriedly making things for their class's themes. The campus was filled with energetic, excited, and somewhat hectic students doing their best to get ready for the cultural festival. The trio eventually ran into Class B moving a dragon prop.

"Watch where you're going Iron Fu- Blockhead." Antoine censored.

"Sorry bout that… I was- WAIT IT'S NEIL FROM CLASS A!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WHA!? CHIT-CHATTING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? YOU GOT THAT MUCH TIME ON YOUR HANDS?!" Monoma asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do. You think the future #1 Pro Hero couldn't handle a little cultural festival? I'm already finished with my part of it." Antoine lied while comforting the startled Eri by hiding her behind his back.

"No way! We still got a week left! You're definitely lying!" Tetsutetsu refused to believe.

"And that just shows the difference between us. Some men were just created unequal. I just happened to be one of those men." He smirked.

"I don't believe that for a second Neil! I hear you guys are putting on some kind of live performance!? I WONDER HOW THAT'LL GO! THIS TIME I'LL TELL YOU STRAIGHT UP: WE OF CLASS B ARE GONNA BE BETTER THAN YOU!" He yelled. "ROMEO, JULIET, AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN: THE RETURN OF KINGS! CLASS B'S COMPLETELY ORIGINAL SUPER SPECIAL FANTASY PLAY! BETTER GET READY BECAUSE WE ARE GONNA SHAME YOU TO TEARS! I'LL BRING A HANKERCHEIF!" Monoma was soon knocked unconscious by Awase, the melding quirk kid from class b.

"Sorry bout that.. Kendo's not here, so he went unchecked."

"No worries. I like his competitive attitude. Its good for a hero to have someone they can compare themselves to." Antoine said as Togata apologized to Eri about showing some of U.A.'s bad side.

The trio then headed off to the support department. Inside was a bunch of students working on many different things. Robots, blueprints, jetpacks, but the most prominent was robots. The room was very active and abuzz with activity and loud sounds of mechanical tools.

"All of the grades hold a technology exhibition together!" Togata explained.

"I'm sort of a tech guy myself Eri. If you ever need something mechanical made or fixed just hit me up. They didn't let me partake in this because they knew I'd blow out the competition." He told her with a grin.

A small smile surfaced on her face.

"Okay Neil-san. I'll count on you." She replied courteously.

"I disagree! The cultural festival is the support team's moment to shine and even though you make some good stuff Antoine. ITS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY BABIES!" Hatsume exclaimed suddenly as she popped from out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ…." Antoine muttered holding his rapidly beating heart. "Eri. This is Hatsume. She's in the support department and makes tech stuff too, but not as good as my stuff." He whispered that last part in her ear.

"Hello.." Eri greeted softly.

"I HEARD THAT ANTOINE AND TAKE A LOOK AT MY ADORABLE CHILD #202! YOU THINK THIS CAN'T COMPARE TO YOUR CRAPPY CREATIONS!?"

"Crappy isn't a word that could ever be used to describe my equipment. Be glad I'm not in this competition or you'd need to work 10000x as hard if you wanted to defeat me." Antoine gloated with his arms crossed.

"HEH!" She stifled a laugh. "I THINK YOU MEAN 1/10 AS HARD!" She corrected.

Eri had a small smile on her face as she watched Antoine and Hatsume going back and forth. Togata eventually broke them up from their little argument.

"For the hero department, the sports festival was already the second place to garner attention. But! This time, it's us that've been given the opportunity to be the main attraction! A ton of companies will get a careful look at my little child! I can't raise him to be no shy boy!"

"I think your little child is on fire." Antoine sniffed.

"Huh?"

*BOOOM*

"BABY!?" Hatsume cried out as her "child" just exploded into flames and metal pieces.

"HATSUME AGAIN!? SOMEONE GET THE WATER!"

Antoine and Togata escorted Eri out of the room safely and continued to explore more and more of U.A. Eventually the trio arrived at the cafeteria and started eating.

"What did ya think Eri?" Antoine asked.

"Will you be okay with this?" Togata asked.

"I… think so… So many different people are trying their hardest… So, I kinda want to know how it will turn out.." She replied.

A wide grin etched itself on Togata's face as he looked at Antoine. Antoine smirked before rolling his eyes at Togata's silly face.

"We call that feeling excitement." Midnight explained from the table across from them. Principal Nezu was also seated next to her eating some cheese. "Seems like it was worthwhile, don't you think?" She asked Nezu.

"I'm also excited for the cultural festival! In order to throw the best festival they can, many of the students bring encouragement, excitement, and try to create a good time for everyone! Well anyway.. I hope you all enjoy the cultural festival!" Nezu said while walking away and flicking off a bug that managed to crawl on his pants leg and whipping another one to death with his tail.

'Fuck! HOW DID THAT MOTHER FUCKER KNOW IT WAS THERE!? Shit, I guess he isn't the principal for nothing. But I won't give up that easily.. That high spec quirk is too good to give up on.' Antoine internally cursed.

"Oh, yes! Talk of class a's program has even made it to the staff room! Work hard young ones!" Midnight encouraged.

"Work smarter not harder sensei! That's my motto. Our concert will blow the gymnasium's walls down and roof to the fuc- freaking sky." Antoine responded back.

Antoine and Togata eventually had to break up their play date with Eri as Aizawa-sensei came to pick her up to go to the hospital. Antoine returned to his room to continue working on stage equipment and the rest of the week was basically uneventful.

*AFTER SCHOOL ON FRIDAY. EXACTLY 6 DAYS LATER*

A news program was on and it showed previously missing villains completely restrained and quirkless. The villains were identified as Kai Chisaki, Moonfish, Muscular, and Mustard.

"The police are suspecting that the dangerous vigilante group known as Apex is behind this but are completely lost to what are the motives to this action. The group of villains were interrogated after being discovered and the police were unable to gain any clues on Apex nor any of their members. It was as if they gained amnesia when questioned to anything related to Apex, being kidnapped, where have they been, or their newly gained scars." The news reporter informed. She was about to go on but then the television was shut off.

Antoine was eating inside his secret lab within the dining room filled with many trays of various food as a bluish glow appeared from his back and slowly materialized a shiny heavily dense silver block of metal. And then a grayish-black block of metal came out from his back and joined the pile of metal behind Antoine.

"Oh Momo Yaoyorozu… How I love you…." Antoine muttered as he continued materializing adamantium and Vibranium blocks from his back while recharging his fuel by eating many fatty foods.

He planned to make some very very beautiful and glorious upgrades to his arsenal and android army. But this process of eating and materializing was rather boring. So, eventually he had one of the female androids hand feed him while he materialized the metals and played games.

"Sir. One of the business androids have informed me that a suitable place for Project: Quaternary Park has been found." The feminine chef bot told him.

"Good! Let's go see what they managed to find. I'm planning on incorporating at least 6 different biomes! This place better be as large as I fucking said it had to be." Antoine muttered as he put on a shirt from his inventory and started walking out of his secret lab. Once he made it outside of his store, he got on his glider and flew towards the location of his business bots.

Antoine flew for about half an hour and his face slowly widened into a large smile. He was flying over a large forest filled with trees, plants, wild animals, ponds, and even more nature stuff just rip for destroying and recreating his project. He flew down towards the business bots. They were dressed in black business suits with dark glasses that hid their faces. Kind of like those glasses that the agents wear in Men in Black.

"How did it go? Did they settle for less or more?" Antoine asked.

"We managed to haggle them down considering that we chose to clear out the land ourselves instead of asking them to." The black business bot responded.

"Good. I can easily build some autonomous robots that can clear this forest within a couple weeks or a couple of months. The hard part will be making the technology capable of simulating or transforming this large forest into a 5 other biomes. But I'm sure I can figure something out by the time this is done." Antoine muttered on. "Oh. You're dismissed. Good work." Antoine said remembering the business bots in front of him.

The androids walked off and got into a black car with tinted windows before driving off. Antoine chuckled seeing them and then headed into the forest.

"I feel a bit bad for all these suckers when the quirk animals swoop in and basically invade their home but oh well. A man's gotta get results somehow. And having those animals staying in cages and such won't bring very fruitful results." He said aloud to himself as he casually walked through the forest.

Suddenly Antoine was met face to face with a horde of fleeing wild animals. Deer, rabbits, birds, and the like came rushing straight towards him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Antoine questioned as he pulled out a blue bouncy ball from his pocket.

The animals avoided Antoine and he similarly avoided them as they stampeded past him. Eventually he managed to find the source of the forest animal's troubles.

*ROOOOOAAARRRRR*

A brown bear was rampaging through the forest. It clawed a tree down and spotted Antoine in its mindless rage. The massive predator slowly started to run towards Antoine before breaking into a full sprint.

"I don't know why…. But now I'm wondering if Eri's quirk could be used to recreate dinosaurs…." He muttered while shaking slightly. 'Seriously… I'm scared a fucking bear? After all the shit I've been through and seen, a god damn bear is causing some sort of primal fear to rise up in me? Yeah no. Fuck off body.' Antoine willed his courage forward as he flicked the blue ball at the bear.

The ball suddenly increased in size and speed as it slammed into the bear and took it right back on the path it came while breaking through several trees. The ball shrunk in size and Antoine got a good look at the unconscious bear. He walked over to the large beast and saw that a sizeable splinter was stuck in its foot. Antoine pulled it out and switched his quirks as the beast awoke in a rage from the immense pain of having a splinter pulled out from its foot. He was previously using object gigantification that he got from the provisional exam and now he's using Koda's quirk that lets him command and control any creature in the animal kingdom.

"I already took out the splinter ya fucking baby. Calm down and follow me." He ordered. 'I think I just severely overlooked this quirk and its applications..' He thought with a mischievous grin on his face while rubbing the bear's head. The bear suddenly exploded into a mass of blood before reforming into a completely healed state. "That was the most fucking disgusting shit ever… but totally cool as well." Antoine muttered with his outfit covered completely in blood.

A figure soon left the newly owned "Quaternary Park" on top of the back of a huge grizzly bear as a sizable helicopter came and picked them up. The helicopter was all black with a golden U on its side as it flew off in the distance.

* * *

I sometimes forget Momo is even a character and how broken her quirk is. Not to mention Koda as well. That mother fucker could have literal armies of animals to do his biding!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	36. The Concert Is Finally Here! Punishment?

*THE DAY OF THE CULTURAL FESTIVAL*

Antoine and his classmates with the exception of one were all readying up to get on stage.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Toru excitedly bounced in her dancing outfit. Her skirt lifting up but somehow not lifting up far enough to show her undergarments, much to the dismay of a certain purple haired student in class a.

"We still have 45 minutes until it starts. Calm down." Antoine said nonchalantly while wearing a basic T-shirt and shorts.

"I'm getting kind of anxious too..! This will be the first time I'm ever performing anything. I hope I don't mess anything up." Yuga said completely suited up in his hero costume.

"You'll do fine Aoyama-kun. You were great during practice! You can totally do this." Ashido encouraged.

"Thanks, Ashido. You're right.." Yuga said with his nerves slightly more in order now.

"I wonder what's taking Midoriya so long to get back?" Uraraka asked aloud.

"Probably fucking slipped and fell on his dick or something. Who knows what that fuckhead could be up to?" Antoine said halfheartedly.

"You're no help at all Neil..!" Uraraka yelled with slightly reddened cheeks.

"I'm wondering where he is as well. It couldn't take that long to buy some rope could it?" Iida added.

"The bastard will make it when he makes it. Just make sure you all are ready to blow everyone away!" Bakugou stated.

"Yeah what princess said." Antoine supported.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou roared as he broke his drumstick in half. Antoine busted out laughing as the class got ready to get on stage.

*WITH MIDORIYA*

Midoriya has currently encountered the viral villain, Gentle Criminal, and his partner in crime La Brava. The two of them were about to clash but before they could two figures jumped down from the rooftop and landed on top of the two eager fighters. They were restrained by metal bracelets and a third figure appeared in the middle of the two.

"Sorry about this boys but this is a strict no fighting zone." A western looking handsome man said as the two fighters continued to struggle.

"Who are you people?!" Midoriya yelled.

"This is quite the start but La Brava begin recording!" Gentle ordered the little girl whose camera was just shot and destroyed.

She screamed as the camera broke into pieces in her hand.

"La Brava!" Gentle yelled as he tried to activate his quirk.

Seconds went by but nothing seemingly happened.

"My… quirk.. What happened…? I can't activate it." He muttered before the mysterious assailant on his back punched him in the jaw and knocked him out.

The gangster looking man who was on top of Gentle slung him over his shoulder and walked towards La Brava.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Midoriya yelled as he activated his quirk and tried to break free of the bracelet trapping his hands.

But even as he ramped up the power of his quirk, he still couldn't manage to break free from the silver restraints on his hands. The thuggish criminal placed the crying and screaming La Brava over his shoulder as well before taking off with the cowboy.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE BUT YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Midoriya swore as he ramped up his quirk even more before kicking off the ground and launching him and the assailant on his back in the air.

"Whoa there kid! Be careful throwing around that power. You know we were ordered not to harm you, but if you insist on making things difficult I can't help you out." The six armed guy said as he and Midoriya faced each other.

Midoriya tried to kick the man but he flexibly avoided the attack and shot out a white substance from his wrists that resembled spider webs. The webs completely wrapped up Midoriya as he fell to the ground trapped in a ball of webs.

"It's time to hit the hay pardners. We got what we wanted." The cowboy said as all three of them began walking off with Gentle Criminal and La Brava.

Midoriya struggled fiercely and even used 100% OFA to try and break free of his bindings but even with that he couldn't free himself from the strange bracelet.

"How…..? Just what is this thing…?" He questioned as the bracelet suddenly split open and started flying.

Midoriya was about to try and grab it but the bracelet avoided his hand and flew off rapidly into the sky. The webs wrapping him up also dissolved and he was completely free. He activated his quirk and tried to chase after those mysterious people but no matter how hard he looked it was as if they disappeared into thin air. He was forced to give up his search because it was getting close to the time of the performance. He already called the police and let them know about the kidnapping but would also tell the faculty members after the concert.

*TIME OF THE CONCERT*

"WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS IT FIRST YEARS?!"

"YAOYOROZU! YAOYOROZU! YAOYOROZU!"

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Bakugou shouted as he slammed his drumsticks on his drum set, followed by an explosion firing off from him slamming the sticks on the drums.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING BLOW THIS PLACE TO PIECES! GET READY YOU FUCKS!" Antoine shouted as well.

The explosive music rocked out and blasted into everyone's faces. The dancers dramatically hopped on staged as the musicians played amped and rocking music for everyone. The sound of the music was so loud, yelling at the top of their lungs was the only way for the audience to communicate to each other.

"THANK YOU FOR COMING!" Jiro yelled into the mic as fireworks blasted above the stage along with the dancers showing off their impressive moves that they've trained hard for.

Ojiro was using his tail along with his dance moves as he whipped and jumped and spun all over the place. Yuga, Midoriya, and Sato performed their synchronized skillful and popping dance moves as the disco ball started flying all over the gymnasium. Mineta threw his balls up into the air and Sero caught them with his tape as Yaoyorozu shot out projectiles from her body that Midoriya caught and threw using his quirk, making them shoot out incredible fast and joining up with Mineta's and Sero's combined quirks. All so that Todoroki can use his ice and freeze all the projectiles.

"WE'RE AT THE HOOK EVERYBODY! BEAT EM DEAD!" Bakugou yelled.

The now frozen projectiles shaped into beautiful icicle tendrils that shot out past the crowd and above their heads. Asui balancing herself on one of the colorful ice tendrils, grabbed Uraraka with her tongue and carried her across the crowd so that she could high five the members of the audience and send them floating into the sky. The crowd went wild with their screaming and shouting as Antoine watched from above.

'I guess it's time to step this up a bit.' Antoine thought as he pressed a button and suddenly the entire gymnasium began shaking.

"KEEP FUCKING GOING!" Antoine shouted to Class A as electricity ran through his body and transformed him into his shark form. He switched to Uraraka's gravity quirk and enveloped the entire gymnasium in a spatial field as the building began rocketing off into the sky.

The crowd was eating it up and screamed and cheered even louder while Class A was very confused and very scared, but they didn't stop playing. They didn't stop their performance and acted as if this entire thing was part of the concert originally. The audience began floating and flying around even if they weren't touched by Uraraka. The building opened up and showed a projection of space. It was as if the entire gymnasium was transported into space and were flying around as the beautiful stars, planets, and galaxies floated all around them. Anytime that a person was close to falling outside of his gravity domain, he forcible controlled them and made them float somewhere else. The audience members were performing flips, spinning, and all sorts of moves in this now zero gravity concert while the musicians somehow managed to continue playing perfectly.

'Well its not like they'd notice any little mistakes in setting like this.' Antoine grinned as sweat slowly dripped down his forehead and his stomach started getting slightly nauseated.

"THIS IS SERIOUSLY OVER THE TOP!"

"HOW COULD THEY MANAGE TO DO ALL THIS!?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MOMMY!"

Eventually the rockets propelling the building lowered in power and the building came to a slow controlled descent back to the ground as the concert came to an end. For the finale, Jiro ended off with a scream that was joined in by Class A that literally caused the roof to be blown off.

Antoine smirked as Eri was seen giggling and smiling and having just as much fun as everyone else. He deactivated the device and returned back to his normal form before anyone could see him. But he knew that he was gonna be in an annoying situation in a few seconds from the look on Aizawa, Present Mic, and the other pro heroes who came to investigate after seeing one of U.A.'s buildings rising into the sky like a rocket. The audience started leaving after giving a gracious amount of positive remarks and applause and Class A all stared at Antoine.

"NEIL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"WHY DIDN'Y YOU WARN ANY OF US?!"

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

Antoine smiled at the terrified and shocked faces of his classmates.

"Don't worry. What kind of future #1 pro hero would I be if I let someone die or get harmed due to my carelessness? It was all under control." Antoine smoothly replied before getting berated harshly by the class even more.

"UNDER CONTROL MY ASS! MY HEART LITERALLY JUMPED OUT OF MY CHEST!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE UNDER ATTACK BY VILLAINS!"

"THAT WASN'T COOL NEIL!"

Antoine sighed in an irritated manner.

"Did anything go wrong in the end?" Antoine asked.

The class was momentarily stumped as they were still receiving praises for their concert by passing audience members.

"Exactly. Now I'll be in the principal's office getting punished for being the most amazing stage member in the world." Antoine stated as he was escorted by Aizawa and All Might to the Principal's office.

"SORRY ERI-CHAN! GLAD YOU CAME KIDDO!" Antoine yelled behind him as Eri looked at him with a sudden sad look on her face. Previously she had the look of an excited child that was ready to tell their parents about their super amazing day.

*IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE*

"Normally I'd expel you immediately… but Neil. I want you to give me one good reason why I shouldn't expel you right now."

"You absolutely don't believe that I had the entire thing under control do you?" Antoine asked.

"How can I? Did you see what happened out there? A million things could have gone wrong!"

"The one time I decide to participate with the class and look what happens… This is never happening again that's for sure." Antoine muttered.

"Well… To be honest sensei. I don't think you'd believe me even if I stated all the safety measures put in place for this. And even if I did, you'd still find some way of saying how it wasn't safe or how this could of happened of what if this happened. So, overall sensei this entire argument is bullshit and you just want to hear me reflect on my actions despite them not causing any harm or problem."

"Young Neil! It seems you don't understand something. When it comes to the safety and protection of those within our walls… Nothing is considered too much. We will go to any length to make sure that everyone is safe and comfortable. The major point of this conversation is why didn't you inform anyone of this "surprise?" If you would have let your classmates and your teachers know of your plan then this could've went off fantastically. Of course… more time would have been spent making sure that it was 100% safe and there was in no way anyone could have gotten hurt during it but the safety is worth it." All Might explained.

Antoine crossed his arms as his face turned ugly. (Irritated/Annoyed)

"There wouldn't have been enough time for all that. Nor would I expect the idea to get approved by anyone. I mean do you really think that U.A. would've let me pull off that stunt after all the bullshit they've been involved with concerning safety concerns and practices? You guys are effectively cornered like rats by the media and any sniff of a scandal or injury would place you guys into a fucking hole. Probably take away your #1 status as the greatest hero school in Japan. I mean all the villain attacks, the kidnapping, and the general useless faculty members that can't seem to protect their own students really don't sound like #1 hero school to me. But anyway, I'm rambling. Expel me or keep me sensei, regardless I'm becoming the #1 Pro Hero and I will let nothing stop me."

All Might sighed as Eraserhead seemingly was about to give the ban hammer to Neil.

"Do you even understand what you did wrong Neil-kun?" All Might asked.

"I'm not retarded All Might. You both are upset that I pulled off something "incredibly dangerous" without telling anymore and then acted like it was completely fine afterwards. I should've talked with my peers about my idea and included them into the plan along with telling the adults so that they can make extra sure that my plan was completely safe." Antoine said.

"Then why didn't you?" Aizawa asked dumbfounded.

"I told you already. There wasn't enough time to have you braindead idiots trying to check over my work. Do you know how many times you all failed to secure something or protect something involving us students? If anything, you all would've somehow fucked it up and spoiled the surprise or something. Not to mention fucking Gentle Criminal…" Antoine muttered that last part.

Aizawa was about to say something but then All Might pulled him out the room for a second to whisper something to him.

"It seems Young Neil has completely lost faith in us as adults and Pro Heroes after all the incidents that Class A have suffered through. I think we should give him a break this time Eraserhead and prove to him that we are someone that he can rely on and trust to go to." All Might suggested.

"And let him off basically scot free just like that time at the sports festival? No way All Might. Neil needs to understand that his actions have consequences. And this sort of reckless behavior regardless of how well it turned out, needs to be addressed accordingly."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't punish the boy. I'm just saying that maybe expelling him isn't what we need to do. If anything, it's just going to push the boy into his habits even further while distancing himself from adults and pro heroes even more. What we need to do is have Antoine become more open to his classmates and the adults around him." All Might concluded.

Eraserhead sighed. He knew that All Might was correct in his judgement about Neil but was still somewhat bothered by this whole situation. He sighed again as he looked into All Might's eyes.

"Fine… I'll add a few more teamwork focused hero classes and discuss with the principal about implementing even more security measures. But he will be severely punished." Aizawa said as they both walked in the room again.

"Neil. I've decided not to expel you, but you will be severely punished for this stunt you pulled. There were too many risk factors for us to not punish you."

"Yeah yeah. Go ahead and tell me the punishment already. I got a cultural festival to experience too you know." Antoine waved off.

"4 weeks of cleaning the school, no machines to do it for you either. An apology gift for all of your classmates. A verbal apology towards me and All Might and later your classmates. And lastly you're under house arrest and cleaning for 3 weeks." Aizawa said.

Antoine exaggeratedly groaned as he got up.

"I'm sorry for making my class have the greatest theme of the entire cultural festival and improving the lives of hundreds of people."

"Neil…." All Might dragged.

"And possibly putting the lives of hundreds of people at risk…." He said really low. 'But not really. Fucking dickheads! I HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL! NOT TO MENTION I EVEN STOPPED A FUCKING VILLAIN FROM INVADING U.A. AGAIN! Useless motherfuckers. But I guess its better to have useless adults that think they are useful rather than useful adults that are completely useless.' Antoine internally stated.

Antoine was then let go and free to enjoy the cultural festival but by the time he made it back to where everything was it, it was already over.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Antoine cursed into the sky before walking back to the dorms.

'I might have to make that android copy of myself sooner than I thought with this punishment… Not to mention Apex will be capturing High End soon…' Antoine thought.

He sudden kicked the ground.

"FUCK! Now I'm really excited to research High-End's body! I can't wait to watch how it'll turn out! But I wonder when should Apex join in the fight… Before it even begins or after Endeavor gets his scar? The scar is pretty badass and symbolic so I guess they'll just hang in the background and help out that feather guy save people before joining in the fight…" Antoine muttered to himself as he made it back towards the dorm to see all of his classmates waiting for him with stern looks on their faces.

"I'M SORRY YOU FUCKS!" He quickly shouted before retreating into his room to avoid his classmates.

* * *

Trying to describe the concert was way harder than i thought it would be. I guess this is why i never see anyone going in explicit details about concerts in most novels. I hope i did a well enough job to paint most of the picture of the concert for you all.

Yes those were Adamantium bracelets that Midoriya was binded by.

I wonder what plans does Apex have for Gentle Criminal and La Brava?

Do you guys think that Antoine was fairly punished, under punished, overly punished, or shouldn't have been punished at all?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	37. Apex's First Official Appearance!

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

Antoine is still under punishment and is currently cleaning the dorm house manually.

"What am I a fucking maid? No wait I'm not even getting fucking paid. This is definitely slavery in full force." Antoine muttered while freeing the windows of dust.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw a tantrum Antoine." Yuga said relaxing on the couch.

"Me too! I thought you would definitely run away from U.A. or something and then come back in a dramatic way when we were in trouble." Toru agreed.

"Shut up you fucking idiots. What am I a god damn 8-year-old? I'm not really being punished in any meaningful way. This is all just for show for some secret plan those two fuckers thought of." Antoine spat.

"A secret plan for what?" Toru asked.

"To show me some sort of lesson or to reflect in some way. I still haven't figured it out yet but they haven't banned me from classes yet so it will be apart of one of our classes eventually. I'm still trying to find their angle, the sneaky bastards…" Antoine said now spraying the window and wiping it clean.

"I don't think you should call All Might and Aizawa-sensei, sneaky bastards just because you got rightfully punished." Yuga told him.

"Are you on those assholes' side too!?"

"Its not that simple Antoine…" Yuga told him.

"It sounds to me like you think Eraserfuck and All Dick were right and I deserve to be punished!"

"What he means is Antoine the teachers are probably just upset that you aren't showing the right attitude of a hero and not giving them the respect that they deserve." Toru explained.

"How the fuck would those asshats know anything about the right attitude of a hero! While you may be right about the second part the thing is, what does respecting them give me?! All Might is effectively useless after losing his power and only use now is as a semi-decent teacher. And Aizawa is a fucking dickhead. I could kick his ass no problem." Antoine huffed.

"That's the problem Antoine!" Toru and Yuga said together.

"You can't be thinking of people in terms of usefulness or how much you like them. That's what a dick would do." Yuga explained.

"That's how everyone thinks basically! Even if they don't want to admit it, people do judge others by how useful they are to their current needs or future needs."

"Even if that's true, there are more to people than just being useful or not. A hero has to work with people they dislike and even hate from time to time even if they don't want to. And a hero has to be someone seen as trustworthy and dependable. How could anyone depend on you Antoine if they knew you thought of them as either useful or useless and not as human beings with thoughts and feelings?" Toru asked.

Antoine gritted his teeth before sighing.

"You think I don't know that!? I'm just pissed I have to clean all this shit and wanted to vent a little you assholes! I understand that type of thinking isn't the right way of looking at people. I was just angry okay? Next time I'll go the "proper route" and inform everyone involved if I ever decide to participate in another class activity…" Antoine muttered as he moved to the opposite side of the wall and started cleaning those windows.

Yuga and Toru locked eyes with jovial smiles on their face before appeared on the side of Antoine and hugging him.

"We're so proud of you!" Toru squealed.

"AH! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKS! I DON'T CONSENT! AHHHH MY BONES ARE BREAKING!" Antoine screamed as the two continued to hug him with loving looks on their faces. The results of their intensive training by Antoine and his androids are really showing nowadays. Their entire constitution is becoming more and more enhanced as the days go by.

"You don't know how happy we are to hear you actually reflecting aloud! You're so shy sometimes!"

"I'm… losing… consciousness…... Tell my family… I love them…. And fuck you guys..….." Antoine managed to sputter before everything went black and fainting unconscious.

*ELSEWHERE*

"The boy has continued to reject our goodwill, no matter how much we sweetened the deal." A mysterious figure said amidst a table of other black suited figures.

"We've even increased the money to an amount that would even slightly harm us."

"Such arrogance! Does this boy not know who he is dealing with?!"

"He understands fully who we are but has continued to deny any deals involving weaponry or defensive products. Either he has something prepared for us or he's severely looking down on us."

"I say we send in a secret team to raid his lab. He may think that he's hidden it so well underneath that store of his but a child is just a child in the end." The figure scoffed.

"I think that may be a bit rash. We should give the boy more time while figuring out more of his weaknesses, desires, and capabilities."

"And wait till another organization snatches him up before our eyes!? We can't afford such a disastrous outcome! We must attack now while the iron's still hot! If we don't move in now we'll be able to grow so powerful no one would be able to stop us!" The figure banged his fist on the desk.

"I still think you're exaggerating things… The boy himself has stated that he has no plans to sell any weaponry and such to anyone. I say we should make a deal with the boy involving his other products and slowly build that relation up until we're capable of requesting something to boost our strength."

"SO PASSIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT WOULD TAKE!? WHY EVEN BE FRIENDLY WITH THE BOY WHEN HE CLEARLY SHOWS SUCH CONTEMPT AND DISRESPECT TOWARDS US!?"

"I feel that it would be a much safer option to do rather than going against the boy genius capable of such impressive technology."

"WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF!? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE!? WE ARE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL ORGINZATIONS IN JAPAN AND YOU THINK WE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF ONE SMALL CHILD!?"

The figure at the end of the table coughed lightly.

"I agree. It would be simple to take the child's laboratory and his equipment for ourselves. He has shown promise but it isn't to the extent where it's capable of harming us. And in the case where we can't raid his laboratory for some reason there is always the second alternative to where we simple take the boy for ourselves and force him to work for us."

"I… I still think we should just work with the boy peacefully.. I doubt the boy has any intention to sell any weaponry to anyone."

"I see.. Well let's put it to a vote shall we.. Those who are in favor of sending in a special team to acquire the boy's wares for ourselves raise your hand."

A majority of the figures raised their hands, effectively making this is chosen plan.

"I understand…" The figure who was against the aggressive approach said.

"Just in case the boy hasn't fully revealed his capabilities make sure to send "that team."" The figure leading the meeting ordered.

"Yes sir!" The figure who was spearheading the group wanting to go against the boy and take his tech for the organization.

"Meeting adjourned."

*HOURS LATER*

Antoine groggily awoke as mostly everyone in the class was inside the room with him watching the television.

"What the fuck is going on…?" He asked as Ashido and Kaminari plopped down next to him.

"Shh! The Billboard Chart is coming on!" Toru shushed him.

Antoine got up and looked around to notice that most of his chores were done already.

"Did you two motherfuckers….?" Antoine questioned Yuga and Toru who cheekily grinned before shushing him again. This caused Antoine to softly smile before sitting on the couch with everyone else to watch the new top 10 hero rankings, even though he already knows which heroes got what place.

"I was thinking of interning under Miruko after the sports festival." Antoine revealed.

"What? Why didn't you do it?! Do you see her figure?!" Mineta asked as if Antoine was crazy.

"Her figure is one of the things that scared me off. She seemed like the type to make me train or practice with her to get stronger or learn how to fight or something. You don't get that type of lean, muscular, and powerful body packed with explosive strength by luck you know. I just wasn't feeling that type of way no matter how good she looked."

"I think it would've been worth it… Getting squished between those thighs, I could die a happy man." Mineta blissfully said.

"No thanks…" Antoine said.

The show continued on and explained to the viewers exactly how the rankings are made. It was said that by looking at a hero's activity over the past year, the public safety commission evaluates the number of incidents resolved, level of contribution to society, and national approval ratings within that timeframe and enters them into a distinct formula. The resulting ranking is shown after that. Antoine gave the group an excuse to go to his room after the broadcasting was over and flipped open his laptop to see that Apex was already preparing for the attack. They already were in position for any situation. Antoine explicitly told them to fully move in once Endeavor takes a fatal or critical hit. But before that to assist in helping any civilians from the damages of the upcoming fight.

"How are the new modifications everyone?" Antoine asked through his mic.

"Ready to party yo!" BeatB responded. The android who carries around a miniature drum set on his back and dressed in a neon green and black hoodie. He wore headphones on his head and drumsticks on his waist.

"Mmmph!" Flamey responded as they toted a golden flamethrower. Flamey wore a red asbestos-lined suit with a large golden A present on their suit and flamethrower. A pressure tank could be seen on Flamey's back attached to their mask.

"I FEEL INFINIIIIIIITTTTTEEEEEE!" Professor Infinite roared while flexing his large biceps and body like a bodybuilder. Professor Infinite was dressed in a professional suit and tie that would regularly be seen on a college professor while wearing a black wresting mask with a golden A etched on the front of it. His body seems shiner than before.

"Feel like a million bucks Boss Man.." G-Smoke responded halfheartedly while blowing out a thumbs up via cigarette smoke. G-Smoke wore a normal t-shirt with the words "Screw Off" and a middle finger in the middle of it with jeans on. A Golden A was present on the back of his shirt. He looked around the age of a 20-years-old.

"Locked and loaded Sheriff." McKenney said placing a silver revolver into his holster. McKenney wore a cowboy hat along with the stereotypical look for a cowboy. He had a southern accent and rough middle-aged appearance.

"Ready to perform." Medic replied as he slapped on some medical gloves dressed in a different variation of his usual doctor scrubs along with an old timey plague doctor's mask. A golden A was present on the front of his medical outfit.

"We're all ready sir." Commander said through his mic.

"Good. I'll be watching." Antoine responded as Hawks and Endeavor made it inside the fancy restaurant building.

Apex was watching the building where Endeavor and Hawks were having dinner from atop of one of the surrounding buildings. They were all watching from afar as the Nomu, also known as High-End, was seen crashing into the building. Endeavor punched the artificially human out of the building and the two began fighting in aerial combat. Endeavor with his fierce flames and the Nomu with its various quirks battled with ferocious intensity. The top half of the building was cleaved in half by High-End using Endeavors body and Hawks came to rescue of the many civilians with his powerful feather quirk. The two continued to battle until eventually the powerful Nomu sent out multiple Nomu's from its body.

"Sheriff take them out. Assume they have regeneration like in the reports of all the artificially humans." Commander ordered.

"Its high noon…" He stated while aiming at the Nomu below trying to harm the innocent civilians.

He fired off eight insanely fast shots towards the four Nomu he spotted. The bullets impacted against the skulls of the Nomu and then the second bullets entirely froze the lesser Nomu's bodies. He was then shooting off more shots towards the ones he couldn't hit in a full clip, also freezing them as well while Endeavor was seen firing off a huge fire blast towards High-End which reduced it to around 10 or 5% of its body left. But the creature still managed to pull a fast one over the #1 hero. It appeared in his blind spot and impaled his torso and seemingly destroying the left side of his face.

"Move in." Commander ordered as Endeavor was seen completely defeated without his flames covering his body anymore.

Commander, Flamey, BeatB, Infinite, G-Smoke, McKenny, and Medic all appeared in front of High-End. Medic got work on treating the severely wounded Endeavor as the rest of them started their capture. Endeavor suddenly rose up quickly and was about to blast Medic with a heat wave, but Medic injected a syringe into the determined and courageous hero and instantly put him back to sleep.

"The lone villain that appeared suddenly is now rampaging across the city! We cannot confirm this, but we have received information that modified Nomus are also appearing in large numbers… At present, the heroes are executing battle evacuation procedures. However, Endeavor who was the first hero on the scene, has been…. Wait a second.. WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE!?"

"Strong…. Heroes….?" It asked.

"I wouldn't call us heroes varmin.." McKenny replied.

McKenny fired a full clip of explosive rounds into High-End and blew its body into pieces. As it was about to start regenerating BeatB, beat on his drums and forced the pieces of the nomu to come together via sound waves. Flamey unleashed a high intense flame from its flamethrower and nearly incinerated the Nomu into ash, but managed to stop as it was reduced to around 1% of its previous body. Infinite leaped in once he saw the Nomu reduced to the size of a gumdrop and swallowed it whole.

"Well… That was anti-climactic…" BeatB said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah I expecting something harder from the way the Boss Man was preparing us for this." G-Smoke said smoking his cigarette.

The nomu regenerated somewhat inside Professor Infinite's body and tried to expand and escape using everything it had. Its muscle augmentation quirk, shoulder-mounted jets, super regeneration, transforming arms quirk, power quirk, and storage quirk. But no matter what it tried; Infinite's body wouldn't budge. His adamantium layered exoskeleton and adamantium laced inner structure were far too strong for the top quality Nomu to deal with. However, Infinite had to keep his mouth completely shut so that the creature couldn't try and shoot out of his mouth somehow.

"A MYSTERIOUS GROUP OF NEW HEROES HAVE SHOWN UP AND EASILY TAKEN CARE OF THE MODIFIED NOMU!" The reporter from inside the news helicopter yelled. "No wait! I'm getting reports that this is actually a group of vigilantes! The infamous group known as Apex has appeared and taken care of the villain!"

Medic finished up suturing Endeavor's body and grouped back up with the rest. Commander rose his shield in the air that split into numerous pieces and flew off in random directions.

"But why would they do such a thing?! Is the age of vigilantes returning due to the absence of our symbol of peace?! Even the #1 hero Endeavor was defeated by the nomu while this mysterious group handle it without a problem!"

Commander's split shield brought back the 9 frozen Nomu from earlier and spoke into his uniform as a cloaked figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the group. But suddenly from the side, a large blue blast of flames erupted towards Apex. Flamey fired out a compressed blast of air that shot the flames into the sky, affecting no one or the surroundings and McKenny fired off 3 shots in the direction of the flames. He heard 2 of his bullets hit as the assailant quickly retreated.

"It is time to leave now…." A deep guttural voice said as Apex were suddenly warped away.

"APEX HAS DISAPPEARED! THAT MYSTERIOUS CLOAKED FIGURE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN A USER WITH A TELEPORTATION QUIRK! SO IT SEEMS THAT NOT ALL OF APEX MEMBERS ARE QUIRKLESS BUT THEIR MOTIVES ARE STILL A MYSTERY!" The reporter announced before suddenly realizing something. "THE MODIFIED NOMUS ARE ALL GONE! WAS APEX'S PURPOSE OF COMING HERE TO CAPTURE THE NOMU ALL ALONG!?"

The news cast would continue to go on and on before going back and reporting about the evacuation and Endeavor's unconscious body. The cloaked figure and Apex were teleported into a familiar secret lab as the cloaked figure threw away his cloak and revealed to be Antoine's shark form.

"Fantastic work everyone. You can release him now Infinite." Antoine said in his shark form.

Infinite opened his mouth and pounded on his stomach and spat up a small shrunken form of High-End. High-End tried to immediately attack but was grabbed by the head by Antoine whose body turned into ice and flames. His left side emitted flames and his right side emitted ice. High-end's body was completely frozen into a flaming ice cube just like the other Nomu. A mass of scentist looking androids swarmed in and took away the bodies of the Nomu. Medic gave one of the scientist bots a vial of blood along with McKenny who gave another one a bullet filled with blood.

"Endeavor and Dabi right?" Antoine asked.

The androids nodded and Antoine grinned.

"Okay you guys did a little too fucking well. I don't see why heroes don't team up more often. If any capable heroes teamed up like you guys did I don't see why they'd ever have any problems. But anyway you're all free to do whatever you want for a while. I gotta get going before I get caught. Make sure you brief "those two" about the do's and don'ts of the organization." Antoine said as he transformed into his regular form and teleported back into his dorm room.

'Sweet. No one noticed a fucking thing and I seemed to have gained everything I sought to today. This might change a bit of the story but who fucking cares about Todoroki and Endeavor? I mean I like how much of an asshole Endeavor was but Endeavor tries to change for the better around this time and that's wack.' Antoine looked at the time and sighed before grabbing a broom, dustpan, and trash bag.

He started walking towards the main building of U.A. and from behind him two voices called out.

"Antoine! Wait up! We're coming to help you!" Toru said carrying cleaning supplies along with Yuga.

"You two are really trying to make me a better person aren't you…" Antoine asked overjoyed at the fact that his friends are taking time out of their day to spend time with him and help him with his punishment.

"That's what friends are for!" Toru smiled cheerily.

"We can't let you do this all alone." Yuga said smiling just as happily.

Antoine rubbed his eyes before putting his arms around their shoulders.

"Alright we'll need to go back and get you guys some of my specifically made cleaning tools. If we use just any fucking regular ole cleaning supplies it'll take forever. But with my shit, this'll take no time!" He said taking them back into his dorm room.

*AFTER GETTING EQUIPED WITH BETTER CLEANING TOOLS*

"CLEANING!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE THIS BUILDING FUCKING SPOTLESS! CLEANING PLUS ULTRA!"

Luckily for the trio, it was afterhours and no one could hear their overexcited enthusiastic cleaning.

* * *

A mysterious orginzation is planning on raiding Antoine's secret lab! I wonder who exactly is "that team" and how will the mission turn out?!

Apex has finally came out in full force to the public and revealed a few of their member's appearance! How will this affect a society without a symbol of peace!? Will it affect it at all?! Endeavor's time in the spotlight was effectively stolen by Apex! Will that mean anything in the near future!?

Antoine has accquired another batch of Nomu! I wonder what is his goal in collecting all of these artifically humans?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	38. Making Fun With The Punishment! & More?

*TWO DAYS LATER AFTER APEX'S FIRST OFFICIAL APPEARANCE*

"It's been two days since that fateful attack, and the opinions of the #1 hero along with surging interests in vigilantes are surging." A news reporter stated before showing the testimonials of various citizens.

"Endeavor was completely shown up by that group of vigilantes. He may be ranked #1 hero but he isn't my #1 hero. Especially after losing like that." A middle-aged business man stated.

"Didn't some other heroes catch Nomus easily? Why couldn't Endeavor take that one out just as easily? Apex is the best!" A young college looking man exclaimed.

"Endeavor might have gotten beat up but… he didn't stop trying to protect us! And I think everyone is just forgetting that he tried his absolute best to protect everyone from that villain!"

"Apex let me join your group! Quirkless unite!" A high school girl cheered.

"Can you believe that a group of quirkless could take down that villain when the #1 hero couldn't!? Maybe the age of quirks isn't rising as high as we previously thought.."

The television was turned off as the news station started talking about something completely different. And Antoine could be seen finishing up mopping an entire hallway. The hallway was sparkling and shining as if it was made for the gods themselves. Antoine grinned in satisfaction before the students began walking down the hallway and sliding around like a slip and slide.

"WHOAAAAA!" One girl who slipped and slid all the way down the hallway.

"WAHH!" A boy tried to stay on his feet while sliding down the slippery beautiful hallway but couldn't hold it and slipped as well before disappearing down the next hallway shouting.

"Whoa there!" One girl activated her quirk that allowed her to effortlessly skate across the floor.

"Ashido. Welcome to the Hallway of Doom. Many have fallen and few have made it through unscathed. Congrats on becoming one of the chosen ones." Antoine announced as a hologram appeared on the wall at the end of the hallway and added her picture to it. Along with 10 other familiar students.

"What the heck Neil!? What if someone gets hurt!?" Ashido asked concerned.

"Eh don't worry about it. I think a few heroes in training can handle a little brain trauma. Not to mention that if I have to suffer this punishment, I'm going to do my best to enjoy it." He evilly laughed.

"I don't think setting up death traps for other students counts as cleaning the school!" Ashido yelled.

"Look at this glorious hallway and tell me it is not clean." Antoine said motioning her to look and see the shiny and clean hallway. Not even a speck of dust could be seen anywhere along the hallway, not even the corners which usually contain the highest filth.

Ashido gritted her teeth in annoyance of being proven wrong.

"This still isn't okay!" She skated off.

Antoine chuckled as he watched her shaking lower region from behind in satisfaction before walking off to his next place of enjoyment. The bathrooms! Antoine arrived between the boy's restroom and the girl's restroom and stood posted up against the wall.

"YOU DARE PISS ON ME!? YOU DARE PISS ON ME!? TAKE THIS!" A robotic voice coming from the boy's urinal shouted before the sound of water shooting out and a male student shouting in confusion, terror, and anger.

Antoine has modified the five urinals in the boy's restroom to shoot out a burst of water when a student is using it. The result leaves a male student covered entirely in water. But the trick is… The urinal is randomized every time it is activated so, there is no set pattern for which urinal it could possibly be since they are all modified. So, it's basically a game of chance every time someone uses a urinal on the first floor.

The sprayed boy ran out of the bathroom in a drenched panic before laying his eyes on Antoine.

"NEIL!" Iida shouted enraged completely soaked with his fly open.

Antoine started laughing loudly as the class president shook in anger before storming off in a direction towards a teacher. He quickly caught up to him while catching his breath and pointed towards a suspicious out of place closet on the opposite side of the bathrooms.

"If you… Hahahaha…. Go in there…. It'll fucking dry your clothes…. Hahahahahaha!" He started busted out laughing again as Iida embarrassedly rushed inside the closet.

Loud sounds of blasting air came from the closet and a few moments later, Iida came out completely dry and with his hair blown back.

"I do not find this funny in the slightest Neil. I demand you to fix the urinal or I will be telling a member of the faculty." Iida threatened.

"Okay okay don't blow it out your ass. Follow me." Antoine said as he walked into the boy's bathroom. He had Iida stand by the sinks while he used the same urinal that Iida used. No strange voice yelled at him nor hosed him down with water after he finished.

"See. It was a one time thing. It was just a prank president, no need to get to serious." Antoine shrugged his shoulders as Iida stared at his suspiciously. But overall, he accepted it and was about to leave to go where he was headed but heard Antoine's voice yell something at him.

"Nice fucking tighty whities president!" Antoine yelled before bursting into another fit of laughter along with some of the passing students who heard him and looked at Iida's open fly.

Iida's face blushed in embarrassment in anger and he quickly tried to walk away before walking down the Hallway of Doom and sliding all the way down it shouting…

"NEIL!"

Antoine laughed even harder before walking away from bathroom as the sound of a girl's scream also rang out.

"EEEEEEEE!"

"YOU DARE PISS ON ME!? YOU DARE PISS ON ME!?"

Antoine quickly made his getaway from the bathroom as the hallway was getting pretty crowded.

'Can't be sexist. Girls deserve a little pranking too.' He chuckled mischievously before heading towards the teachers lounge to set up his next prank.

He arrived in the teacher's lounge to see Midnight and Cementoss on break drinking coffee from the coffee machine. Antoine ignored them and acted like he was still moody about cleaning the school while silently cleaning the teachers lounge. While in actuality, he was both cleaning and setting up his next prank. His crafted feather duster beautifully and effortlessly cleaned and dusted the room free of all dust and dirt. But the main item of his deviously plan was the coffee machine. Besides that, there was really nothing inside this room.

'I definitely gotta up my break room. I'll add a fucking marvel vs capcom arcade machine in that bitch. Haha that'll be sweet as hell. And fuck some coffee man. I'll make a vending machine that'll give out soda, water, juice, hot chocolate, and some mother fucking crushed ice.' Antoine thought as he hid in front of the coffee machine and started tinkering with it. With both Cementoss and Midnight conversating behind him, he had all free reign to fiddle with the machine.

*ELSEWHERE*

"The organization has really fallen to steal from a kid." A big tough commando looking guy said while sitting on a very comfortable couch smoking a fat cigar. He held a moderate-sized gun strapped to his back along with a few military-looking grenades strapped to his waist.

"Shut up jackass and get off your fat ass and help me! This bookcase isn't going to move itself." A commanding feminine voice shouted, currently trying to move a large bookcase. The woman was dressed like a secret agent in all black with a beautiful slender figure. A sleek black pistol was seen on holstered on the side of her hip.

"I'll get it." A slender lanky type of man stated. His limbs weren't attached to his torso and were floating next to them. His arms flew towards the bookcase and easily lifted it out of the way to reveal a metal door locked with a huge metal wheel.

On top of the door held the words "SECRET LAB" etched into it.

"Heh.. we are just dealing with a stinking brat." The lanky one said relieved and sort of mockingly.

"Don't let your guard down Daichi. Those greedy bastards wouldn't offer us this much money if it was a simple mission." The fourth and final member of this group said seriously to the limbless man. The last member of this group skin was hot pink and was around the size of a child. His face was as smooth and as cute as a child but his voice was a deep masculine type of voice. He wore a large backpack that seemed like it would crush him if he got off balance just for one second.

"Come on Yuichi. You don't really think this brat who hid his secret lab behind a freaking bookcase is anything to be scared of do you?" Daichi asked in disbelief.

"Just be on your guard." Yuichi responded.

"Okay. I can't get this vault door open. Anyone else wanna give a try?" The only woman of the group asked after trying to spin the steel wheel to the right and left.

"Heh. Watch this Tomoko." The cigar smoking commando-looking man said as he cracked his knuckles, neck, and back and then placed his hands on the steel vault to spin it open.

His muscles bulged as he forcefully tried to spin the door open. Veins popping up all across his body along with his skin turning red. His groans increasing slowly into yelling as his placed more and more power into trying to spin the steel vault wheel. He eventually reached a point to where he was forced to use his quirk to try and force this thing open. His skin began shifting through various colors like he's achieved some sort of hyper mode and the steel wheel finally began showing signs of movement.

"How the hell would that kid get this open if it takes Kazuo this much effort to get it open? His quirk was just shark teeth right?" Tomoko asked.

Yuichi looked around the room and noticed that one of the books on the bookshelf was strangely tilted forward even though the bookcase was leaning backwards against the wall. He walked over to the book and pulled it down. The group heard some sort of mechanism from beyond the walls and the vault door suddenly swung wide open, sending Kazuo almost tumbling down a long flight of stairs.

"Now I'm not feeling sorry in the least for this fucking brat." Kazuo said as his skin returned back to normal.

"Haha don't blame the kid because you got tricked!" Daichi laughed while patting him on the back.

"You were just as lost as he was idiot." Tomoko informed.

"Let's move." Yuichi said as he led the group down the stairs.

The group walked down the long flight of stairs in complete darkness before finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. They reached the inside of the secret lab and the walls were completely white. In front of them stood three security doors. One going towards north, another going north-east, and the last going north-west. Above each doors held a plate with specific words on them.

Miscellaneous

Work

Play

"The brat would hide the important stuff down the work one." Kazuo said as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Why not down the play door? He is a kid isn't he? Wouldn't he place his fun "devices" and technology through there?" Daichi suggested.

"Miscellaneous could be where all his important projects he's placed to the side, so it can't be that one." Tomoko crossed off.

"I wouldn't be so quick to erase it off. The kid is crafty.." Yuichi said.

"Why don't we just split up? I doubt there's anything in this place that can stop us. So let's go down all three." Daichi said.

"Good idea. I'm going through the work door." Kazuo stated as he walked through the work door and down the hallway.

"I'm going through play door." Tomoko said.

"Me too!" Daichi added as they both walked through the automatically opening doors and down the hall.

"Miscellaneous it is.." Yuichi muttered as he walked through the door.

*WITH KAZUO*

Kazuo made it through the second door of the work route and managed to find a whole room filled to the brim with machinery, gear, and equipment.

"Heh… I knew I was right.." He chuckled in satisfaction as he grabbed one of the jetpacks hanging up and put it on his back.

But just as he was lost in his findings, one of the doors opened up and a group of people came walking through.

"No way. You can't be serious RR." A smoking fellow said.

"Neep!" She insisted.

"Heh. If there's one thing you shouldn't do G-Smoke, it is doubt a woman's words." A large obese behemoth dressed in a police uniform chuckled.

"I gotta agree with the big guy. I was there too! You should've seen the way they reacted once they recognized that we were part of Apex!" A 6-armed costumed man added.

"I guess I have to believe it now. Who knew that we'd be so popular with the kids?" He chuckled in slight disbelief as he puffed out a smoke cloud shaped as an exclamation point.

The group of weirdos passed by without noticing Kazuo and the beads of sweat passed down his forehead.

'Apex!? What the hell!? Does the fucking kid have connections with Apex!? How?! I gotta get out of here or I'm fucking dead meat..' Kazuo decided in a heartbeat after remembering how outnumbered he was and how strong they were. 'Does this mean that the kid was giving Apex their advanced weaponry or is Apex for some reason supplying the kid..?' He began wondering while sneaking his way through the door the members of Apex came from.

*WITH DAICHI AND TOMOKO*

The two reached the second door and reached a playroom of sorts. Meant for children and teenagers. There was a large slide with interconnecting colorful tunnels, a large deep ball pit that could probably drown a child if they weren't careful, and a video game section filled with various consoles. On the other side of the room was 2 children, 1 adult, and 1 teenager. They locked eyes and the adult of the group stood up and revealed his powerfully built body along with his professional outfit.

"Who are you people?" He asked while closing the book in his hand and putting away his glasses.

"Get the kids! I'll handle him!" Tomoko yelled. 'No matter how buff you look, once you're hit by my bullet quirk you'll be spewing like a fountain.' She thought confidently.

An orange aura appeared around her as she flew off towards the masked man as if she was some sort of living bullet. She appeared and headbutted the man right in his stomach.

*CLANNNNNGGGG*

The sound of metal rang out as Tomoko dropped to the floor out cold with her skull bleeding and partially cracked. The masked man picked her up gently and carried her as Daichi was currently busy trying to dodge the crazy little girl and boy's attacks. The boy was spinning his body in an inhumanly manner while the girl was moving around like some wild animal.

"Hey! Tomoko..! I might need a hand over here!" He asked while wielding knives with his floating hands and mouth. He didn't hear a response back and looked over to see that she was captured by the big guy. His expression turned serious before suddenly yelping in pain.

"AGH!"

The little girl managed to bite his hand during his brief lapse of concentration and the spinning boy kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Haha man you're pretty weak. Who even are you though? He hasn't told us about any guests…" The strange looking boy asked.

The little girl came over with the man's floating hand in her mouth along with the masked hulking man and the teenager.

"That's not a toy Sarah.. You can't eat that." The boy said.

She growled when he tried to reach for it but eventually let him take it after seeing him offer her a colorful ball. Daichi quickly used his other hand to pick up one of his knives and stab the little girl in the neck from behind only to hear a sharp distinct clang.

"You got to be kidding me….."

The masked man stomped down on Daichi's stomach and he started foaming from the mouth as the world turned black for him.

*WITH YUICHI*

Yuichi walked into a completely black room and using the light from the hallway he just came from walked straight forward to the next door. But suddenly, as he was halfway from reaching the other door. He suddenly heard strange clacking noises on the side of him. The light in the room turned on all of a sudden and revealed that white skeletons were lined up completely surrounding him. They were all staring at him and the one closest to him moved its jaw.

"Spooky Scary Skeletons."

The skeletons began to rattle their bones rhythmically as they began to dance and sing while also blocking the doors, preventing Yuichi from escaping.

"Screeching skull will shock your soul and seal your doom tonight." The skeletons started dancing closer and closer towards him.

Yuichi, however, wasn't having it in the slightest, his backpack opened up and shot out a wave of pink goo that blasted all the skeletons away. The goo caused the skeletons to be stuck to the walls and unable to dance anymore.

"Spooky Scary Skeletons are silly all the same. They'll smile and scramble slowly by. And drive you so insane!" They sang simultaneous as Yuichi left the room and entered the next. This room was filled with multiple full-body suits that looked on par with military-grade stuff.

"So the kid was holding out on us…" Yuichi muttered with a smile as his pink goo began swallowing up the gear and retreating back into his large backpack.

Amidst his stealing, eventually two figures entered the room. Yuichi's pink goo shot out like a predatory slime towards the figures and his slime was sent bouncing straight back towards him!

"Make sure you're recording La Brava! This will be our first video back after our recruitment into Apex! Can you allow me to take care of this intruder Doctor?" He asked politely with a small bow. The figure was dressed in dark purple jacket with etched with a golden A on the back of it along with enlarged collars and coattails, a pair of loose, pinstriped pants and two belts. He also wears a pair of cuffs, a woolly scarf, a futuristic pair of gloves and shoes, and a strange scouter item worn over his left eye.

"Very well Gentle. I'm looking forward to see how the adjustments came along." He said as he stood to the side along with the recording La Brava.

"Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen! What I deliver to you now is the return of romance by the wonder man! Yes I am Gentle! The Gentle Vigilant! I'm sure you noticed that my name might have changed but I am all the same as before! Just now I am working alongside some more Gentlemanly like persons." He explained as Yuichi sent his goo towards Gentle once more. The goo was about to crash into Gentle but just like before it was sent flying back.

Yuichi finally gave the group his attention after he finished stuffing the suits into his bookbag.

"Don't blame me for getting a bit rough. You decided to resist after all." Yuichi said as his goo grew in size around him like some sort of protective living wave. The goo formed arms on the side of itself and punched towards Gentle. Gentle elegantly tapped the ground and bounced out of the way of the attack.

"Trust me. Getting rough with you is the last thing I'd want to do. It just isn't my style to be so barbaric." Gentle replied as he began bouncing all over the room while the pink goo around Yuichi began slowly getting chipped away.

"How irritating… Just like a bug." Yuichi muttered as his pink goo surrounded him and engulfed him entirely, transforming into a large pink goo monster.

"Hoho! It seems I'll have a chance to use the gracious gifts given to me by Apex! Watch in awe everyone at the new strength of the Gentle Vigilant!" He announced as he caused the air to be elastic and started stretching it backwards with his glove. Yuichi attempted to grab the now stationary Gentle, but before he could reach him Gentle released his grip and the pulled back elastic air burst forward towards Yuichi.

Yuichi's pink goo was completely blasted away as his body was goo free. Gentle blasted himself forward by making the ground and air elastic and kicked the momentarily stunned Yuichi in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. He stood next to the mercenary's body while pouring tea into a cup while holding the kettle way over his head and spilling most of it on the floor while facing La Brava.

"And it is finished! Thank you doctor for allowing me to continue my gentlemanly exploits." He said as La Brava cut the video.

"As long as you continue to perform as well as this and listen to orders, we can accommodate you no problem." Medic replied as two medical bots rolled in and grabbed Yuichi's body. Medic and the two bots left the duo alone and went elsewhere.

"Kyaaa! You were even more fantastic than usual today Gentle!" La Brava exclaimed excitedly.

"It is thanks to them that I will be able to reach my dream even sooner. All I wish for is for my name to be etched into history. So that others will be able to see what I've accomplished and aspire to do the same once life isn't going in the direction they'd like." Gentle expressed.

"So cool! Who wouldn't want to be inspired by you!?"

"Hoho! Once we accomplish even more projects in Apex, there will be no chance of us failing La Brava!"

*BACK AT U.A.*

"Antoine Neil, can you please come to the principal office immediately." The intercom stated all over campus.

"Fuck!" Antoine cursed while watering a strange plant in his personally made garden. The plant was giving off a strange green aura and was shaped like a square. "I didn't even do anything!" He grumbled on his way to the principal office.

* * *

Antoine's decided to have a little fun with his punishment! I wonder how else will he decide to terrorize his fellow peers for amusement and joy!?

The organization have finally made their move and sent in mercenaries to steal from Antoine! However i don't think they knew exactly what they were getting in to! What will Apex do with these vile criminals who were willing to steal from an "innocent" child!?

And will that strange plant at the end hint at anything for future encounters?! I wonder what is it's purpose!?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	39. Joint Training With Class B!

*VERY LATE AT NIGHT*

Antoine could be seen entering his store and walking towards the breakroom. He was already informed of the "guests" who rudely came in and grinned.

"Fucking idiots took the dummy path. I knew making an alternate entrance to the lab would come in handy. This way only leads to faulty and dummy goods along with the highly preferred path of my robots. So even if they managed to sneak in and take something, it'd only be useless malfunctioning trash." Antoine chuckled to himself as he sat on the couch and threw a very small tack into the wall that smoothly stuck in.

After throwing the tack, he picked up a red bead on the table next to the very comfortable couch and threw it in a very small dent on the ceiling. The bead somehow stuck and the couch Antoine was sitting on flipped and Antoine fell in the couch! He was now sliding down a silver and huge slide as his surroundings changed entirely. The unbelievable large secret hideout underneath his small store was now present to Antoine's eyes. After a few more minutes, the fun and crazy slide part was finally over and Antoine arrived in front of a large security door.

"SCANNING! SCANNING! SCANNING!" A robotic voice shouted as a red grid laser scanned every inch of his body. Eyeballs, fingerprints, and everything else.

'I might need to add some more turrets and sentries that can harm people with fluid-like bodies and extraordinarily hard bodies. I'll tell one of the engineering bots to do it..'

"CLEAR! WELCOME MR. NEIL!" The robotic voice chimed with a nice bell as the large door opened up and quickly shut back as soon as he made it through.

Antoine walked through the gate and saw many of his robots moving around looking quite busy. He switched quirks and teleported to a certain area inside his true secret lab. He was face to face with the numerous Nomus he's stolen over time and walked into a containment cell with one. The Nomus were completely inactive due to not being able to function without orders from members of the league. Except for High-End. Antoine had High-End captured inside a container filled with green liquid. Its mind was in complete stasis and basically asleep for as long as Antoine wanted.

But anyway, Antoine came here tonight specifically to test a few serums he's created and seeing how safe they would be to test on humans. Antoine switched his quirk to High-End's power quirk as he harshly kicked the Nomu off its feet and watched it smack its brain against the floor. Antoine pulled out the test serums from his inventory and forcibly opened up the Nomu's mouth. He held it open with a modified mouth prop and poured down the first test serum down its throat. He then took a few steps back and switched his quirk into Vault Boy's quirk.

He turned his body intangible but was still standing perfectly fine on the ground. His clothes on the other hand, completely phased right through him.

'This quirk is an absolute fucking nightmare. I would rather take Bakugou on a fucking date than sit and train to use this quirk again. After weeks of training, the only thing I can fucking do is stand in place. I used to fall through the floor every time I tried to use this son of a bitch quirk. And don't get me started on trying to walk. Seriously… This is why I couldn't be a main character. I hate training.' Antoine thought annoyed as he saw the Nomu suddenly burst into flames.

"That isn't what I wanted to happen..." He muttered before teleporting into the next Nomu's cell and testing out the next serum.

That Nomu's upper half exploded, the next one grew thumping large boils and bumps on its body, the one after that legs exploded, the one after that one grew luscious beautiful golden hair. Antoine marked that one for the future as he continued to test more and more of his serums on the Nomu equipped with super regeneration. It was almost time for class by the time he was done and he quickly teleported back in his room, dressed up in his uniform and raced to class.

*CLASS TIME*

Class A was currently at Ground Gamma all donned in their hero costumes.

"This is exciting!" Toru stated.

"I think our winter gear is so cool!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Nice outfit princess. Trying to look good for the ladies or what?" Antoine mocked Bakugo's winter costume.

"Screw off! Ya afro squid bastard!"

"I would say more octopus than squid but what could you expect from a dumb princess?" Antoine shrugged with a mocking grin.

"I'LL SHOW YOU DUMB YOU DAMNED!" Bakugo lunged after him.

"Yuga you're seriously blinging out!" Ashido complimented.

"Ah.. yeah." He embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head. "It matches with my quirk and how I fight."

"Yeah I can see that! You're seriously pulling it off too." She smiled.

Yuga was about to shrink his head into his neck like a turtle from embarrassment.

"Wow Asui! You're really prepared for this winter cold huh?" Toru asked impressed.

"My quirk needs me to feel warm or I'd get too cold and fall into hibernation." She replied.

"Sheesh, got a nice party atmosphere goin' here don't we?" A familiar voice asked that suddenly just arrived. "You guys are looking down on us, are you?"

"Oh! You guys made it! Nope! We're not looking down on ya! We're just excited!" Kirishima responded.

"Haha, I see.. but too bad. The tides are surely in our favor this time." Monoma muttered. "COME, CLASS A! TODAY'S THE DAY! LET'S SETTLE THIS RIVARLY ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Monoma shouted out with crazed fighting spirit.

"HELL YEAH!" Antoine cheered. "LET'S FUCKING GO!"

"ARROGANCE WON'T SAVE YOU THIS TIME CLASS A! WE'LL-" Monama was cut off by a piece of cloth wrapping around his throat.

"Quiet." Aizawa said.

"We have a special guest today." Vlad, Class B's homeroom teacher, informed.

"Try not to look stupid in front of him." Aizawa said.

"A guest?"

"I'll blow him apart!"

"Is it a girl?"

"Let's work hard together!"

"He's applying to transfer to the department of heroes. This is Shinso Hitoshi, from Class C, of the department of general education." Aizawa introduced.

'Now that I remember… Shinso and fucking Midoriya haven't fucking met! Shinso didn't make it to the final part of the sports festival, so no one fucking knows him or his quirk!'

"Wait, is that Mr. Aizawa's binding cloth?"

"I guess the mask must be something that goes with his quirk."

"It's good to have you with us dude!"

"I know I've encountered many of you at the sports festival, but you won't catch me thinking that we're all buddies now that we've exchanged blows. I'm not some good-natured person trying to tout a superficial sense of sportsmanship. The fact of the matter is, I've gotten a late start and I've already been left in the dust by hundreds of steps by you all. I'm sorry but I'm desperate." Shinso introduced. "I will become a great hero, so that I can use my quirk to help others. All of you here today are obstacles that I must overcome. I have no intention of making friends."

Some people started clapping at the end of his introduction.

"HAHAHAH YOU FUCKING MESSY-HAIRED SHIT! You've picked the wrong obstacle to try and overcome. I'm Antoine Neil. The #1 pro hero in the future. You're gonna need the heavens themselves watching over you to try and overcome me." Antoine greeted happily.

"I like this one…" Monoma muttered.

"You…" He muttered towards Antoine before not finishing his sentence and looking away.

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU DOPEY FACED BASTARD!"

Aizawa coughed and Vlad began speaking.

"COMBAT EXERCISES! This time around it's a battle between Class A vs Class B! And the stage will be this section of training field gamma! Each side will split up into groups of four, and one team from each will battle it out at a time!"

Training field gamma was modeled after an industrial area. There are very few open spaces, and its notorious features are its poor visibility and footing.

"Today, Shinsou will be participating in two battles. One of Class A's side and one of Class B's side. In other words, out of the five matches one of them will be 5v5 instead of 4v4 like the others and one will be 5v4."

"But that means the team with only four have a clear disadvantage!"

"Trying to integrate Shinso, who has next to no experience, into your team of five will likely be an even bigger disadvantage. It's true that the team of five has numerical advantage, but they'll still have a handicap. The setting for this battle is "The heroes move to surround the villain group and capture them!" Each team shall perceive the other as the "villains!" Once either team captures four members of the other, it's their victory!"

"They have been saying the villains are becoming organized after all…"

"Nice and simple, just how I like it!"

"In each team's camp, we've installed a "wicked cute irredeemable prison". The moment you imprison your opponent in there, they'll be considered "captured".

"That means rendering your opponent's unable to fight close to your own base would be the most efficient… But that sure won't be easy.."

""Once either team captures four members of the other".. So that's the handicap, eh?"

"Yeap. Not only do you have to team up with an inexperienced member, but also, even if you're a team of five you'll still lose if four of you are captured."

"So we're stuck with dead weight is what you're saying.."

"Dude! Don't say it like that!"

"It's fine. It's true after all." Shinso agreed.

"It's time for lots!"

Class A and Class B started grabbing for lots and very soon after the teams were decided!

"Heheh. Looks like I'm with you fucking bunch!" Antoine happily greeted.

"Hello Neil…." Uraraka said unenthusiastically.

"Hey Neil.." Midoriya said nicely.

"No jerkish attitude Neil! I still haven't forgiven you for that little hallway prank of yours!" Ashido said.

"That was you!?" Mineta asked surprised.

"Nah that wasn't me. You think I don't got better things to do with my time than waste it pranking you fucking babies?" Antoine denied.

Mineta was conflicted because it does seem like Neil wouldn't waste his time with little childish pranks..

"Don't believe him Mineta! He told me himself!"

"Who are you going to believe Mineta? Some thick booty pink thot or your fucking broooo!?"

Mineta took a glance at Ashido's rear and then her angry face before slapping Antoine's hand.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Antoine cheered over an angered Ashido.

*WITH TORU*

"Let's do this team!" She exclaimed.

"That's the attitude Hagakure!" Sero agreed.

"You bastards better not slow me down!" Bakugou shouted.

"Oh boy…." Jiro muttered with her head hanging.

*WITH YUGA*

"I'll think of a plan to take on their team for us." Yaoyorozu said.

"Me and Tokoyami's quirks wouldn't work out so well because its weak to light." Yuga added.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." She replied.

"This will be an eternal symphony of light and darkness."

"Don't forget sugar too!" Sato added.

After everyone got into their groups, the first battle started. Everyone got to watch as Shinso showed off his brain washing quirk and skills with the binding cloth along with the skills of Kaminari, Asui, and Koda working alongside him vs Class B's Shiozaki, Shishida, Rin, and Tsuburaba. The match started off with a weak start from Class A. They were ambushed and didn't have a solid plan to face off against Class B due to trying to understand Shinso's quirk and chat with him a bit about theirs. But Class A was no stranger to being ambushed and taken by surprise. They managed to make an abrupt plan after being driven into a corner and decisively take the win from Class B by imprisoning them all.

Aizawa and Vlad made their classes reflect on what they could take from this battle before moving on to the second round. Yuga's team was facing off against Fukidashi, Kuroiro, Kendo, and Komori. The teams got in position on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"START!"

Yuga watched as Tokoyami sent forward his Dark Shadow. The group started moving forward together.

"Ah he came back so soon." Sato, the sugar quirk guy, said.

"Everyone, disperse!" Tokoyami yelled as the returning dark shadow all of a sudden punched him in the stomach!

Kuroiro, the class b student who can phase into all things black and control them (if they can be controlled) popped out of dark shadow. Yaoyorozu whipped forward some nets to try and capture Kuroiro but the boy quickly phased into the shadows of the numerous pipes around them.

"Fumikage Tokoyami. I shall…. Bore straight through you!" Kuroiro challenged.

"Very well. I accept your challenge, and meet it head on…. With my new technique I devised under the tutelage of Hawks "Black Fallen Angel"!" Tokoyami challenged back as he removed his cape that as covering his torso.

Yuga was watching as Kuroiro was constantly merging into different black objects all around them. Waiting patiently to strike. He clicked a button on his fancy shades that Antoine made for his costume and managed to lock on to Kuroiro's position, no matter how fast he was moving around.

"Stay together." He asked politely before blasting off towards Kuroiro's hiding spot behind him. He shot his navel laser from his stomach and appeared where Kuroiro was.

A surprised cry was heard as Kuroiro was forcibly taken out of the shadows. Yuga uppercutted the boy and sent him slightly upwards in the air. He started flipping on his way down and crashed into the ground. He was seen motionless after crashing and Sato walked over to see he was completely knocked out.

"Dang Yuga… What kind of punch was that…?" He asked impressed.

"Just a normal one." Yuga said before looking all around. "There's one far away from us just standing still, one coming towards us, and the other one is just wandering around. Follow me." Yuga said, intent on surprising the one coming towards them.

He athletically hopped from pipe to pipe and headed straight towards the figure. But before Sato, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami could catch up a large wall of giant letters appeared and split the group! Yuga attempted to punch through it, but he only managed to damage it halfway before being attacked by Kendo!

'She's the girl who can make her hands big..' Yuga remembered as Kendo attempted to smash him into the ground.

He sent a corkscrew punch towards the large hand above him using all the muscles in his arm, torso, and legs to strengthen the punch as much as possible. Yuga then fired off a laser through his boxing glove that made contact with Kendo and blasted her hand in the air, knocking her off her feet. She used her other hand to recover quickly as Yuga appeared right in front of her trying to smash her face in with his gloves, but she managed to block in time with her giant hand and grabbed him.

Yuga was captured by Kendo's giant hand and shot out lasers from nearly every part of his costume, forcing Kendo to release him from the ever increasing pain that she was experiencing due to Yuga's lasers. Both of her hands were numb but she didn't plan on giving up yet.

"I didn't know you were so strong! The whole first part of my plan was destroyed by you." She grinned.

"First part..." Yuga muttered as he dashed towards Kendo who has now joined her hands together and attempted to knock him away.

Yuga narrowly avoided the hit by leaning his body to side and got in real close to Kendo before punching her in the gut from down below. Kendo spat out as she was sent flying through multiple pipes and crashing into a wall.

'Gotta make sure she's out.. or he'd definitely make fun of me later.' Yuga thought as he walked over to the imprinted wall. Kendo's hand were back to normal size and she looked pretty out of it. He went in slowly with his hand to touch her and all of a sudden.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed while pushing her hands forward and enlarging her hands to push Yuga away.

But her hands were half the size of what they were previously and Yuga avoided the double palmed blow before finishing Kendo off with another punch in the gut. Kendo fell over face forward and fainted.

"Phew… I'm glad I didn't just leave her there. She was pretty strong." Yuga wiped his forehead which wasn't even sweating in the slightest. He then shot off into the air via laser from the bottom of his shoes and looked over the entire battlefield.

He saw them covered in mushrooms with goggles on heading towards two figures a little bit ahead of them. Kuroiro was wrapped up in a net surrounded by lanterns. Yuga let himself fall back down to the ground. He trusted that his teammates could handle the last two of Class B and picked up Kendo's body and moved to pick up Kuroiro's body. He then dropped off the two into the prison and waited there for a while but he suddenly noticed that it was taking them quite a while and decided to go check out what's happening.

He shot off into the air and saw all three of his classmates fainted on the ground in front of Komori, the mushroom quirk girl, and Fukidashi, the comic quirk guy.

'I don't know how they managed to defeat them all… Especially Tokoyami.. but I better be quick. I can't let whatever they did to them happen to me.' Yuga thought as he blasted off downward towards the two.

His lasers shooting out from behind him, strengthening his descent even more.

'Fukidashi couldn't have done this. His quirk isn't that subtle. It had to be Komori. One of her mushrooms must be poisonous…' Yuga guessed as he suddenly appeared from above and punched Komori into the ground.

Komori was smashed into the ground and a small crater formed from the impact of her body. She could be seen unconscious while mushrooms began growing on Yuga. Fukidashi shouted out in surprise before getting ready.

"BANG!"

A large explosion of words shot towards Yuga and blasted him away. Using his lasers to control himself, he shot upwards before he could smash into some pipes and flew towards Fukidashi. Fukidashi continued to shout out onomatopoeias towards at the flying Yuga. Yuga avoided the large letters and shot a laser beam from his boxing glove and knocked Fukidashi out from above. He landed down below and grabbed both Komori and Fukidashi before flying off and putting them inside the cage, winning the game for his team singlehandedly.

"2nd SET: A 4-0 VICTORY FOR CLASS A!"

The recovery bots began wheeling in to grab Sato, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami who were slowly recovering from throat mushrooms.

"Ahaha! That's my boy!" Antoine shouted.

"Whoo! Good Job Yuga!" Toru cheered as well.

"Dang… Aoyama is way stronger than I thought.." Kirishima stated.

"You usually don't notice him because he's so quiet." Jiro said.

"The damage was quite a bit." Shinso said.

"While we move the stage how about we take a short break?" Aizawa suggested.

Class A and Class B sat around in groups.

"Monoma! My favorite Class B member. Buddy talk to me." Antoine said jovially.

"Although your arrogance towers over skyscrapers, I have to say, I still dislike you."

Antoine grabbed his heart as if it was pierced with a thousand blades.

"Monoma-kun! I have to say despite your quirks drawbacks of relying on others, there's still so much you can do on your on you know." Antoine said pulling out golden watch.

"What's that suppose to be?" He asked.

"This is a gift! You see I really like how antagonistic you are towards Class A. If you're willing to do a small favor for me during our battle. I'm willing to give you and a certain someone else of your choosing a specially crafted gift from me." Antoine whispered into his ear.

"I've heard of your works. I'm listening…" He agreed while whispering back.

"All I want from you is to absolutely beat the shit out of my team. Beat Midoriya, Uraraka, and Ashido into the ground just like Yuga did. Our deal will be settled once those three are knocked out and we can just fight normally after that. You and whoever you want of Class B will get a specifically made gear from me once you done this."

Confusion and slight irritation grew on Monoma's face. He couldn't possibly understand why Neil would want something like this for his class. Is the rift between Antoine and his classmates truly this terrible? That he would team with the enemy just to spite his own side? Monoma just couldn't get Neil's angle in all this.

'Just why? What does he gain from this!? Is this another one of Class A's tricks!?' Monoma thought nearly wanting to tear his hair out.

'Heheh…. Now this will be entertaining to watch. I hope Midoriya's plot armor isn't so strong that it'll destroy Monoma's team regardless. That watch should be enough to boost his physical parameters enough to decimate Midoriya. Even if he uses 20% of One For All, Monoma should be able to handle it.' Antoine chuckled. 'I don't know about afterwards though.' He grinned as Monoma shook his hand in agreement.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal." He said as he accepted the watch and placed it on his wrist.

"Thank you so much Monoma-kun! You don't know how happy I am! Good luck!" Antoine shouted as he walked away. "By the way… Midoriya's a dud…." He somehow muttered only to Monoma.

Monoma's face turned serious.

'How much information does he have on us..?' Monoma wondered. 'How could he know exactly how my quirk works when we don't even talk to Class A all that often? I'll have to tell my classmates to be careful around him.' Monoma decided.

* * *

I wonder if Antoine is really only aiming to have his classmates hurt just for fun... or if there is some sort of gain for him in all of this?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	40. Finally Some Romance! Toru's Battle!

The third set of battles included Class B's Tsunotori, Kaibara, Honenuki, and Testsutetsu vs Class A's Todoroki, Ojiro, Shoji, and Iida. Antoine was freely chatting with some members of Class B.

"So like I was saying… Komori-chan. You and me should definitely go see a movie after classes today. Have you seen that new one including that projection hero guy?" Antoine asked.

"I don't know… I have to take care of my mushrooms after class." Komori replied.

"Well shit we can do that too. I've been growing a little garden of my own too. You should check it out with me after we see yours."

"Well okay..! What kind of plants are you growing?" She asked suddenly more interested.

"All kinds of plants. Miniature trees, flowers, bulbs, and even some fruits. But the fruits haven't really grown much yet." Antoine chatted with a smile.

"That's so cool. No one in my class is really interested in my mushrooms outside of class."

"That's a shame. Mushrooms have their own beautiful qualities too. I guess that's why a girl like you is so interested in them." Antoine grinned.

Antoine could see a small blush appear on her face once she realized what he just said.

"Yeah… Mushrooms are pretty amazing aren't they…" She replied trying to hide her face slightly.

"What's wrong are you okay?" Antoine asked as he softly put his hand on her forehead and lifted it up to match eyes with him.

This appeared to completely reduce the young mushroom girl's hp to 0. Her face lit up like a tomato as she stared into Antoine's eyes.

"You don't feel hot… Do you need to go to see Recovery Girl?" Antoine asked as steam started coming out of her mushroom-cap hat from her costume.

"I'M FINE!" She quickly removed Antoine's hand and rolled away.

'Uh…. I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction… but it was pretty cute.'

"We're still on for later right!?" Antoine asked.

"EEEP!" She replied.

'Oh dear. Did I just get rejected in squirrel?' Antoine wondered as he walked off to chat with another Class B student.

"Yooo Kamakiri!" Antoine waved to the mantis-faced boy who could produce blades from all over his body.

"Sup." He replied.

"What's going on man? Been a minute since we talked. The sports festival to be exact."

"I'm excited for my next battle. Bakugou is pretty strong and I wanna find out just how strong he is for myself." Kamakiri said excited for battle.

"If you want a better chance of winning, I'd tell you for a price….." Antoine asked like a wish-giving devil whose only purpose is to turn wishes against the wishee's heads.

"I'm good. I have to beat him on my own terms or it'll mean nothing. But thanks anyway man."

"No problem man! Do what you gotta do you know? See ya later."

"Peace."

After chatting with Kamakiri as the third set was going on, Antoine walked to another member of Class B, Yui Kodai. The girl who could increase the size of things after touching them with all five of her fingers.

"What the hell is that Afro bastard doing….?" Bakugou muttered in annoyance.

"I think he's conversating with Class B." Toru answered him.

"No duh Lightstick! I meant why is he doing it?!"

"Because Class B doesn't know him." Toru answered simply.

"He's probably trying to scam them or something…" Jiro suggested.

"That's more like the Neil I know. Did you know one time Neil tried to make a deal with me? He said he could make a certain skin product that would instantly revitalize my skin after I overuse my quirk all for the "low low" price of working for him for a week. And I was thinking well its only a week, how bad could it be? Tell me why this dude wanted me to use my quirk to tape flyers and advertisement posters about his store all over town.." Sero stated.

"Why didn't you do it?" Toru asked completely confused.

"I got better things to do than run errands for Neil! I'm not some homeless kid! I'm a hero-in-training!" Sero exclaimed.

"Dumbass.." Bakugou stated.

Jiro and Toru nodded with his statement while Sero was completely confused.

"And that's why I'll never trust a dog ever again." Antoine said as Kodai stifled a giggle.

He grinned.

"And then there was this other time with an ape at the zoo! Don't get me started on that story. Did you know Apes could throw things really far? My father had to find out the hard and stinky way. If you know what I'm saying." He nudged her with his elbow repeatedly until she started giggling softly.

Antoine smiled.

"Your smile is pretty cute you know?" Antoine said trying to place the final blow.

But before he could see the payoffs of his efforts, he was suddenly captured and whisked over to Class A.

"HEY! I WAS FUCKING IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING! KODAI-CHAN I'LL GET BACK WITH YOU LATER!" Antoine yelled as she waved goodbye while cupping her mouth, hiding her smile, and he appeared next to Asui.

"What's the big idea Froggy?! If you ain't trying to get the D, I don't need you cock blocking me." Antoine told her.

A small blush appeared on her face.

"Stop annoying people… You're embarrassing us."

"Hoho… So you took it upon yourself to assume my actions were annoying to others? You know Asui, if you weren't so fucking hot, I would've gave it to you right here and now."

"I…" Asui didn't know how to respond towards the compliment and tone of Antoine's response.

"So.. To make it up to me. You. Me. Movies. Tomorrow night." Antoine stated.

"What? No way Neil."

"Okay let's make a deal then. Go on over to Kamakiri, Komori-chan, or Kodai-chan and ask them if I was annoying them or bothering them in any way. If you're right then I'll shut up for the rest of the day and apologize to you right this instance. If I'm right however… We're going on a date tomorrow night." Antoine said.

"Aren't you still on house arrest..?" Asui asked getting somewhat unsteady at Antoine's confidence.

"And?"

"You aren't planning on leaving the dorms when you're under house arrest are you?"

"Depends… Are we going to see this movie or not? Now go on and stop wasting time. Go ask them." Antoine said.

Asui's feet were merged to the ground.

"What are you waiting on Asui? Aren't I the annoying Neil that bothers everyone? Go on and prove that you were right." Antoine grinned.

A certain someone came from behind Asui.

"Stop bullying Tsuyu Neil!" Ashido butted in.

Antoine internally groaned. 'Just when I had that bitch…'

"Whatever. You know you owe me Asui. I'll talk to you later." Antoine said as he walked off.

The 3rd set was finally finished and ended in tie. Since mostly everyone in the 3rd set was injured or unconscious then their reflections would have to come later. The 4th set was now getting ready.

Class A's Hagakure, Bakugou, Jiro, and Sero vs Class B's Tokage, Bondo, Awase, and Kamakiri.

Bakugou was currently self-designated team leader and was now spewing out orders to the rest.

"Listen up, underlings! You have one job: Follow me, you punks! I'll push forward in the front! You asshats do whatever you can to support me! Ears, make sure you're always listening for the small fries' locations!" Bakugou shouted.

"Don't call me ears…" Jiro muttered.

"Huh? We're goin on the attack just like that? They've got a squad full of high-level counter attackers, you know? We've got jiro here so why don't we just cautiously wait for a good opportunity?" Sero suggested.

"Dumbass! That's exactly why we need to take the initiative, or we'll be screwed! We don't sit and wait for an opportunity we make one ourselves!" He responded. "As long as we can see them, we have the advantage!"

"I'm with Baku-chan's idea." Toru said innocently. "KUN! I meant Bakugou-kun!" She tried to correct.

"I'll blow you apart if you ever call me that again. But one more thing… When you dumbasses are in trouble, I'll save you… got it? And when I'm in trouble, you dumbasses can save me."

"You can count on me Bakugou!" Toru said bubbly.

Only to the annoyance of Bakugou. The 4th round soon began once the two teams reached opposite sides of the battleground and set off. Toru quickly maneuvered through the industrial battlefield with ease alongside Jiro, Sero, and Bakugou.

"YOU'RE SOOOOOO SLOW, YOU DAMN SLOWPOKES!" Bakugou roared at them.

Toru caught up to him and kept an equal pace with him while parkouring on the pipes, walls, and rails.

"You know I'm also "listening" as I'm running right?!" Jiro replied.

"Just shut up and follow me!" He retorted.

"Hold up! Someone's there! Ears!" Bakugou ordered.

"I HAVE A NAME!"

Jiro started listening in to their surroundings by stabbing her earplugs into the surrounding pipes.

"Wait.. I knew it! They got us!" She yelled.

Toru looked around before noticing small objects started assaulting Bakugou. Sero used his tape to try and capture the small parts to attack and suddenly a large amount of glue splattered down from above, coating Sero's tapes and most of them and their surroundings.

"CRAP IT WAS A SET UP!"

"THIS WAY!"

The pipes above them were sliced apart and were now falling towards them. They were surrounded by the glue and tape that were everywhere and had no where to go as the pipes were falling down towards them. Toru rose her hand in the sky and seemingly gathered a bright rainbow-colored light in it. The light could be seen coming from the sun and it suddenly expanded and shaped into rainbow energy wave that destroyed and blew away the incoming pipes.

"Take out Jiro! She's the most troublesome!" Tokage shouted from above.

Kamakiri came diving from above towards Jiro intent on taking her out.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Toru shouted as she controlled her large light blast to redirect towards the back of Kamakiri.

But Toru's attack wouldn't make it in time before….. Bakugou could save Jiro instead!? Bakugou blasted Kamakiri with his explosion and saved Jiro from the surprise attack.

"Tokage! THE HELL ARE YOU DOINNN!?" Kamakiri asked.

"Are you for real….?" Tokage asked as she saw Kamakiri being crushed into the ground from Toru's attack from behind.

The spirited bladed boy was rendered unconscious from Toru's attack and Bakugou looked at her with a surprised look. But quickly refocused himself to chasing after the fleeing Tokage. Sero quickly taped the unconscious boy to some pipes that weren't sticky from the glue and followed after them.

"Thanks!" Jiro shouted.

"Shut your mouth! They ran away, so get to searchin!" Bakugou responded back.

"I don't care if its Class A, or whatever! I've decided! We're going to win this match with a perfect victory! 4-0 with everyone unscathed! That's the only kind of victory there is for the strongest guys out there!" Bakugou declared.

"Plus Ultra!" Toru happily exclaimed.

"Quit it with the racket already… they're all getting further away! Tokage's interfering so it's hard to get a handle on them, but… There's less of those sounds than before!" Jiro relayed. "If I focus I should be able to discern their actual sounds!"

"I managed to get rid of a few pieces from the ones I saw." Toru said.

"So they're trying to regroup for another attack, eh? Bastards…! They're underestimating me! Let's go!"

Bakugou blasted off with more speed.

"How can you move like that Hagakure-chan…?" Jiro asked Toru who was currently parkouring around the entire industrial area with enough skill to match Bakugou in speed even without using her quirk.

"It's not that hard Jiro-chan! I'm getting real good at moving my body lately with this new diet I've been having. And new training I've been doing for a few weeks." She responded.

"I wish I had a diet that let me move like that.." Sero said swinging around with his tape.

"Well my figure has been getting better.." Toru revealed slightly embarrassed.

"QUIT YAKKING AND KEEP UP!" Bakugou shouted as he was suddenly ambushed by Awase and melded to some pipes. The pipes were attached to Bakugou at the atomic level and he was hung posted like some of scarecrow.

Sero tried to capture Awase with his tape but he was quick on his feet and managed to escape before Sero could get him. Toru gathered some light around her arms and broke the pipes that Bakugou were attached to and freed him.

"Here you go Baku-chan!" Toru said happily.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND HEY BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" Bakugou blasted off towards Awase and ahead of the group.

Awase started melding steel plates to his face and body as Bakugou suddenly blasted himself in the air.

"ITS ALL YOU!"

Jiro attached her jacks to some sound-amplifying devices and blasted the armored Awase. Awase was rendered incapacitated from the sound waves penetrating through his armor and Sero tapped him up as Bakugou and Toru continued on ahead. Bakugou blasted towards Bondo as Bondo attempted to spray him with a large amount of adhesive liquid from his mouth. Bakugou dodged and blasted Bondo with multiple explosions as Toru latched onto Bondo and placed him in a submission technique. She heard him yell in pain as he tried to force his way free, but she simply bent his arm a little bit more and caused him to cry out louder and stop resisting.

"I wouldn't try that again Bondo-kun." Toru warned him with her usually happy-go-lucky voice.

Bakugou was then seen finishing off Tokage with a medium-sized explosion. Toru pulled out from shiny silver handcuffs from her pocket and attached them to Bondo's wrists. Class A then placed all of their foes into the prisons and effectively won.

"In less than 5 minutes…! With unexpected teamwork, Class A… EARNS A 4-0 VICTORY!"

Toru and Jiro hugged each other in joy while Bakugou walked away with a satisfied look on his face. Sero was smiling alongside Toru and Jiro as they all returned back to the others.

"You captured and imprisoned the other team quickly and efficiently without causing any more damage than necessary. Using Bakugou, with his superior mobility and strength, as your axis, the three of you demonstrated great team unity. Well done." Aizawa complimented.

"Toru! How could you let princess take the reins!? You could've easily won!" Antoine said.

"It's fine to let Baku-chan take the lead. It'd be worse if I tried to take the leader spot. Our cooperation would've fell apart if me and Bakugou were at odds."

"Who cares about that!?"

"Anyone who's on a team cares about the chemistry between each member…" Yuga said walking over.

Antoine sighed.

"These are the troubles of the ultimate hero I guess… I just can't understand the minds of lesser heroes…" He lamented dramatically.

"I'll kick your butt Antoine!" Toru declared.

"Lesser heroes!? You trying to pick a fight!?" Yuga added on.

"You two punks think you're capable of taking me on? Come on then! Put em up!" Antoine barked back.

The trio was broken up as Aizawa pulled Antoine towards his teammates who were preparing for their upcoming fight.

"Pay attention and quit horsing around." Aizawa said.

"WE'LL SETTLE THIS LATER YOU PUNKS!" Antoine yelled.

Antoine landed in the middle of the group on their way to the battlefield.

"Alright you fucks. Here's the plan. Don't get in my way and don't fucking make me lose by getting caught. See ya." Antoine said as he walked off by himself while Midoriya was using his quirk and moving on ahead.

"First things first, we should take care of Shinso yeah?" Mineta asked.

"Try not to focus on that too much though. After all, they've got a bunch of members who could attack from anywhere at any time without even showing themselves." Uraraka said.

"I float!"

"I melt!"

"I stick!"

"Yeah we're at a huge disadvantage here…."

"Come on, there's no way anyone will get trapped in your grape grape pluck plan."

"It's the pluck-pluck grape plan! And it'll work for sure! We just need some sort of decoy.." Mineta said.

"I can be the decoy! Leave it to me!" Midoriya said returning by skidding the ground and landing cooly.

"The 5th set and final match of the day! Are you prepared?! Do your best out there, and stay focused through the very end! BEGIN!"

"Where's Neil!?"

"No time! We'll have to hope he shows up later!"

"Aughhhh we do not need this uncooperative behavior!"

* * *

oho... I wonder if Antoine's flirting will lead to anything substantial... or did the author add in it to simply give the readers hope for something more? I wonder i wonder...

I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO KEEP FOLLOWING AND READING THE BOOK TO FIND OUT!

Just so you guys know. I'm not big of romance in stories but i do realize that it is a needed part in some stories. You can't simply have a story devoid of romance or any type of love because that isn't really logical? realistic?

But anyway yeah we're getting scarily close to catching up to the manga... I'm still torn on what i should do. I have no idea if i should continue and start free writing while leading away from the canon or just place this on hiastus until like a bunch of more chapters come out for MHA and continue writing.

I'm not very good at free writing but i can try it.. I just been kind of hugging the shit out of the MHA plot and abusing it however i wanted.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	41. The Final Joint Battle!

The battle has already started and Midoriya was off to a fast start. He was hopping ahead of Uraraka, Mineta, and Ashido. They were communicating with hand signals. Midoriya was scouting up ahead before he was suddenly sieged by random barrels.

"KYAHHHHH!" Uraraka's voice screamed out behind Midoriya, forcing him to rapidly turn around to see if she was okay and met eye to eye with Monoma casually swinging a golden watch.

**[The Golden Watch Amplifier – This watch was made out of a nearly indestructible material. It can tell time no matter the situation while at the same time strengthen those who wear it. How much they are strengthen depends on how much they are able to handle.**

**\+ 70 Str added when equipped.**

**+80 Vit added when equipped.**

**Can amplify wearer's physical body.**

**Will physically attach itself to the wearer regardless of will.**

**Creates a small field around the wearer in which they can control time for 2 seconds at the cost of rapidly draining the user's physical stamina.]**

"Oh? Looks like you found me. After witnessing Bakugou's performance, there's no way I wouldn't be wary of you as well. People like you, who have the strength and moves… Of course I have to be cautious of them. That's what any clever person would think." Monoma chatted as he attached the watch to his wrist.

The watch seemingly stabbed into his wrist as it attached itself to him. He showed a pained expression as tapped the screen of the watch.

"But at the same time, a clever person would also think: "Bakugou was only able to draw out his true strength with the help of the other three. So I should crush the other three first!" A part of Monoma's hair grew golden yellow. "You were standing out on purpose to reveal your location to me, yes? But it seems my comrades have already found the other three." He taunted.

"That's four on three, you know! Do you think they'll be alright? And Shinso's there as well. They won't be able to communicate effectively. You need to hurry to their side… BUT WAIT! WHAT IF THAT "KYAHH" WAS JUST SHINSO!? That would mean we actually haven't discovered their location yet, and you would end up being the one to give it away! HAHAHAHA WHAT A PICKLE!" Monoma goaded more and more.

Midoriya jumped in the sky and took aim towards Monoma.

"You won't even take a glance at your allies? How cruel of you!" Monoma pointed out, slightly upset that his plan to gain a hint of Class A's location failed. "I had a little chat with Shinso early about how blessed people will destroy the world. Bakugou's your friend, isn't he? SO TELL ME! HOW IS IT THAT HE'S ABLE TO SMILE SO CASUALLY, GIVEN THAT HE'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR BRINGING AN END TO THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!?" Monoma asked as he revealed to have several small items in his palms.

Antoine who was watching a few distances away nearly gushed.

"AHAHAHAHAAH TELL THAT MOTHER FUCKER! AND BAKUGOU FELT GUILT OVER THAT SHIT TOO, SO IT'S REAL AS HELL!" Antoine giggled to himself as he watched the battle unfold while playing with his game console he brought along.

Midoriya was about to fire off towards Monoma but suddenly his gauntlet exploded as a dangerous black energy source manifested from his hand. Midoriya could be seen with a painful grimace on his face.

"So you've attained a new power yet again? How irritating..." Monoma stated as he quickly dodged out of the way of Midoriya's dangerous black tendrils sprouting from his arm..

The tendrils destroyed the nearby pipes and area around Midoriya as it continued to grow out of control.

"Shinso!"

"Run away….! I can't control…. My power…!" Midoriya said struggling to get his arm under control.

A few of the tentacles came towards Antoine and his tentacles shapeshifted into hands. They easily blocked them with their palms and Antoine continued gaming in peace.

"YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD! WHY WOULD YOU STEAL MY MEDKIT!? YOUR MOTHER SHOULD'VE SWALLOWED YOU YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH!" He raged as the battlefield continued to descend into chaos.

Midoriya was screaming at his power to try and get it under control. He was trying with all of his might and willpower to try and get his quirk situated. The tendrils started spinning wildly around him, tearing any nearby surroundings to shreds. But one courageous and brave girl managed to jump out and glomp the young Midoriya in the hug of a lifetime.

"SHINSO! USE YOUR BRAINWASHING TO STOP DEKU!" Uraraka yelled.

"MIDORIYA! LET'S FIGHT ANOTHER TIME!" Shinso yelled.

"NNNNGGGHHH! YEAH!" He managed to respond as the tendrils quickly retreated back into his arm and suddenly lose consciousness for a second.

He was awoken by Uraraka lightly slapping his face as they floated down. The two then started to leisurely chat in the middle of combat and Monoma took advantage of this. Monoma used a nut and increased the size of it as he surfed towards the duo. He appeared behind Uraraka and chopped her neck, knocking the light out of her eyes and then kicking towards Midoriya's face.

"HELLO?! DID YOU THINK WE WERE DONE HERE!?" Monoma yelled as he kicked Midoriya in the chin and into one of the large metal containers.

Midoriya imprinted into the container and haggardly walked out of the human-shaped hole he made. As he made it out, he was suddenly assaulted by numerous levitating objects and launched through the container entirely.

"Are you alright Monoma?!" Yanagi, the girl with the poltergeist quirk that allows her to telekinetically manipulate objects close to her, asked as she arrived on the scene.

"NICEEEEEE POLTERGEIST!" Monoma cheered.

"Thanks to the black stuff appearing everywhere, our plan got ruined!" Shoda, the boy whose quirk made it so he can cause any attack in an area to repeat in the same place a second time with even stronger impact, said as he arrived with Kodai.

"Mn." Kodai nodded in agreement.

Class B was suddenly attacked by Mineta's and Ashido's quirks as they arrived on the scene as well. Kodai increased the size of a small piece of metal she had and blocked the balls and acid as the battle suddenly turned into a 5v2 battle. Mineta and Ashido were quickly besieged by Class B's quirks and were about to be taken out. But a green patch of hair suddenly appeared to the rescue as Midoriya showed up in the battle with his quirk activated.

"HEY WAIT A MOMENT MR. MAIN PROTAGONIST! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Monoma said as he slapped Midoriya's chest and knocked him into the air, suddenly floating weightless.

"Heh.. Since you were a dud.. I had to take my chances with sleepy over there." Monoma revealed as Midoriya continued levitating higher and higher.

Midoriya was about to flick air shockwaves to maneuver himself around regardless of his currently gravity status but before he could get one off, he was wrapped up in Shinso's capturing scarf and suddenly started falling down back towards the ground. Midoriya crashed roughly against the metal platform and Monoma stepped on his body as Ashido was taken out by one of Kodai's barrels that was increased in size.

"Heheheh… Looks like this victory GOES TO CLASS B!" Monoma shouted crazily.

Mineta was the last one standing and Shoda knocked him out as well. Class B started gathering the bodies of Class A and were taking them to their prisons as a figure watched from a distance. Class B were about to throw four of Class A's members into their prisons but before they could a figure crashed in front of them. Antoine's tentacles caused cracks to run across the ground.

"You guys fucked them up pretty good." Antoine whistled impressed. It seems that not even the famed Plot Armor was capable of getting you out of this one Cabbage Head." Antoine chuckled.

Monoma stared at Antoine with suspicion on his face while motioning to his team to be prepared. Midoriya looked at Antoine with bulging eyes as he was wrapped up like a mummy all the way to his lips.

"Good work Class B… To be honest I was still not really sure you were capable of winning even with the "help" I gave you… You see.. Cabbage Head is quite scary for anyone that isn't me. Or Princess it seems. Things tend to always benefit him in some way or the other and I think that's a little unfair. His quirk even evolved or mutated today into another power he can use! Talk about being blessed." Antoine chuckled as Class B suddenly started getting weaker.

"I feel…. Drained…." Shoda stated as he dropped to the ground.

The rest of class B started dropping to the ground as well, fatigued and energy-less. Everyone except Monoma who still had the golden watch attached to his wrist. Antoine smiled.

"Our deal is completed Monoma. Make sure to talk to me later about what kind of item you want along with that special person of your choosing."

"What did you do!?" Monoma asked as he got ready to attack.

The golden watch attached to his wrist suddenly unattached itself and floated high in the sky as he also was rapidly being drained of his strength.

"What…. kind of device does this…?" Monoma asked before collapsing along with everyone else.

"It's a quirk actually." Antoine said to the fainted boy. The cameras and recording devices around the training site suddenly reactivated after Antoine's tentacles finished throwing Midoriya, Ashido, Uraraka, and Mineta in Class B's prison.

"THINGS GOT DANGEROUS AND A LITTLE WONKY IN THERE BUT IN THE 5th SET! CLASS B WINS WITH A 4-0 VICTORY!" Midnight announced as Antoine was the last man standing. Class A and Class B's vitality suddenly recovered once Midnight announced the winners.

"And with that, we're finished with all five sets. Throughout all the battles, everyone came to know their enemies, know themselves and fought bravely. The 1st set was won by Class A! The 2nd, Class A! The 3rd, was a draw! The 4th was Class A! And the final set was won by Class B! Therefore the winners of these training battles is Class A!"

Class A cheered in joy as Class B lamented their defeat. Everyone was gathered together afterwards.

"Ahem… First things first. Neil." Aizawa said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Antoine cut him off.

"Why did all the equipment cut off whenever you were around?" Aizawa asked.

"Maybe because you have shit equipment. I've been telling you guys to buy some more of my shit but nooo. "BUDGET CUTS!" Yeah right."

"It just seems a little strange Young Neil.. Because they worked perfectly fine anytime you weren't around." All Might said.

"Maybe I'm awakening my second quirk like fucking Broccoli head over there and it messes with technology passively." Antoine deflected.

Aizawa stared at the boy but could tell he would never admit it if it was in the wrong. He sighed before focusing on Midoriya.

"Speaking about that… For a new move… it seems to deviate quite far from your "Superpower" quirk. Don't you think? How does it work?" Aizawa asked.

"I also…. Don't fully understand it… My power suddenly started overflowing, and I couldn't suppress it. It felt like… The power I'd always trusted suddenly bared its fangs at me. I was really scared myself.. But thanks to Uraraka and Shinso for stopping me, I quickly realized that wasn't the case. If Shinso hadn't knocked me unconscious, I have no idea what would've happened."

"Yeah see. My power started overpowering too. Whenever I felt something recording me, I just felt like I had to lash out and stop it! I couldn't control myself and I tried to stop it!" Antoine unnecessarily added to Midoriya's heartfelt response.

"Yeah right Neil! You're full of crap!" Kaminari responded.

"I think it's about to go out of control again….! I can't stop it….!" Antoine said as one of his recently upgraded tentacles punched Kaminari.

**[Adamantium Boosting Metal Tentacles - These additional appendages are controlled by Lackey, A self-improving AI created by the young craftsman Antoine Neil. These tentacles are capable of contracting themselves to a limit of 10 ft and extending themselves to 36 ft max. Each individual tendril is capable of lifting very heavy things. It is said that this craft was based on a design already built by another.**

**+200 Str added when equipped.**

**+150 Int added to stats when equipped. **

**Gains a 2x boost for wearer every enemy defeated. No limit given.**

**Can choose to give the boost to either the wearer or the tentacles themselves.]**

"Neil. An additional two days added onto your punishment." Aizawa said before talking to the lamenting Shinso and revealing that he would be transferring into the hero course next year.

"Bullshit! Don't use your quirk on me when I'm just awakening my second quirk! What if you got rid of it or something!?" Antoine yelled as class was ending.

Class A and Class B were separating.

"Yuga! Toru! I'll see you guys later or maybe tomorrow. I'm going to be busy today!" Antoine told them while catching up to a certain person of Class B.

"Busy with what!?" Yuga asked as he saw Antoine placing his arm over Komori's shoulder and walking away with her.

Komori shrunk her neck in embarrassment as she and Antoine walked away.

"Soooo Komori-chan. Let's go see those pretty mushrooms you were talking about earlier. I'm excited to see what kind of mushrooms a cute girl like you would grow." Antoine grinned.

"They aren't that special…." She responded.

"Of course, they are special Komori-chan. You grew them with your love and care. And if that isn't anything special then I don't know what could be."

She was rendered speechless and beet red as Antoine continued to go on the offensive. Antoine realized that maybe he was coming off a bit strong but he wouldn't let that stop him.

"I've given a lot of care and love to my lovely little plants too. I didn't realize how fun it would be growing them when I first started. I was really not looking forward to taking care of them to be honest. I thought that growing plants and things like that were for girls and stuff like that but once I gave it a try, I was like. Damn this shit is kinda cool. Watching the plants grow slowly while taking care of them and showering them with everything I could. It's a special feeling ya know?" Antoine bullshitted.

Antoine actually just used the radiation from the Vibranium to mutate the plants and fruits he was growing into supernatural plants. He only did this after remembering about the Heart-Shaped Herb from Wakanda and realizing that the plants and fruits really didn't want to manifest quirks unlike the animals. Right now, he was just sprouting some bullshit he thinks a real botanist would love to hear and it seems it was working. He got Komori to started chatting about her love for mushrooms in particular and more about her personally grown mushrooms as she brought Antoine to her mushroom garden behind her dorm room.

Mushrooms of multiple varieties were present in her mushroom garden. Antoine thought that mushrooms would take different environments to grow but apparently with her quirk any mushrooms can thrive with her care.

"These are my ionomidotis frondosa. And these are my tricholoma equestre. And this is!"

"The Enoki mushroom. They are pretty good in soups I hear." Antoine smiled.

"Yeah! They taste pretty great with soup! But these little guys over here are even tastier than them!" She excitedly explained as she continued to show Antoine her mushroom garden with glee.

Antoine softly smiled as she talked on and on and on about her mushroom garden. The sun was lowering now and Antoine decided to save things for tomorrow.

"Komori-chan. I had a lot of fun on our mushroom date today but it's getting late. Here's my number. We should hang out in a couple days whenever your free." Antoine said as her wide smile slowly whittled down.

"Oh.. it is late.. I'm sorry I kept you for so long!" She apologized.

"No no it's fine. I had a lot of fun Komori-chan. I can tell you really care about your "babies." He chuckled. "Maybe next time you can have some FUN with a GUY like me." He joked.

Komori and Antoine started laughing at his bad pun and she walked with him to the front of the dorms.

"I'm just saying! Maybe next time you wanna borrow something from me, try not to ask for it when I specifically told you that I needed it that day!"

"I hate that too! It's so frustrating!"

"I know right!? Like come on bruh… Get your shit together."

They made it to the door and Antoine placed his palm on the wall behind Komori and stood over Komori, trapping her between the wall and himself. Her face quickly redden as Antoine's face got closer and closer. He looked into her eyes and she lowered her head.

'I don't think I'm ready for this yet…. Neil-kun is a great guy and all but.. its too soon! Its too soon! I have to tell him no..!' Komori thought as she bravely looked up and saw Antoine's lips getting closer and closer.

"I had a great time Komori-chan. See ya later." He whispered directly in her ear in a deep intimate voice before leaving her behind and walking inside the dorm.

Antoine was internally laughing his ass off thinking about how cute Komori-chan was.

'Seriously a girl like that could be taken advantage of so easily just by showing a small interest in the things she likes. But it guess it's no different from usual Japanese anime women.' Antoine thought.

Komori on the other hand… Was collapsed outside against the wall on her knees breathing heavily. She held her hand over her heart.

"I feel like my heart's going to burst out of my chest..! That was so scary! I don't know why I reacted like that… Do I really feel that way about Neil….? We just met today..! I can't be thinking of him like that already!" She rapidly blabbered out as mushrooms covered the ground and grass around her.

She managed to find her footing and stood up still red in the face.

"He's… just a nice guy I think nicely of! That's all there is!" She declared confidently outwardly as she walked inside and towards her room while consciously choosing to not look in the direction of Antoine on the left side of the room and blushing.

"Damn those fuckers aren't back yet?" Antoine asked looking for Yuga and Toru. "The training exercises must have increased today." Antoine muttered as some of the guys were playing the game on the tv in the lounge room.

Antoine walked over Monoma and grinned. He held the golden watch he gifted to him earlier and tossed it to him. Monoma caught it while looking at Antoine with suspicion.

"What's this for? Our deal is over right? I haven't picked the other person yet if that's what you're wondering."

"I told you. It was a gift." Antoine then walked away, leaving one of the leaders of Class B confused as the golden watched attached itself to his wrist once more and stabbed into his wrist.

"Gah! CLASS A!"

Antoine walked away and plopped on the couch next to the kuudere type, Kodai, and started chatting to her.

"Kodai-chan! I finally got back with you." Antoine said after making sure that Komori-chan was not present.

She looked at him blankly and Antoine started talking up a storm.

'I like the silent types. Don't get me wrong. Komori is cute and all but the silent and walled up type girls are where its at! It adds even more if they are cynical and typically don't care about what others think about them.' Antoine thought as he continued to joke around and talk with Kodai.

* * *

Lol how the hell do i write female characters as real people? I've been doing fine with Toru i believe but when the women are suddenly being romanced and not friendshipped THINGS SUDDENLY GOT A LOT HARDER TO WRITE! I probably shouldn't try and write a romance when i don't know shit about it. Maybe i'll just make them act like friends and then try and gradually increase it instead of this awkward shit i wrote here..

Anime is not something you should take notes from when it comes to romance kids.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	42. Gigantomachia? Some Hero Work!

*LATE AT NIGHT*

Antoine was up late at night on his laptop.

'Its almost time for the League of Villains to meet up with All For One's main man.. and Gigantomachia.. I suppose I can crash a villain's reunion party this weekend.' Antoine smiled as he sent a message to Apex.

Antoine finished typing on his laptop and closed it before teleporting from his dorm room and appearing in his secret lab. The security cameras focused him on him while several turrets appeared aiming down on him, ready to pump him full of holes at any second.

"INTRUDER INDENTIFIED! DEFENSE SYSTEM DEACTIVATED!" A robotic voice announced as the turrets flipped back onto the other side of the wall and the security cameras continued to turn left from right.

"Well. Good to know my defense against teleporters works. Now to get started on what I was planning to do here." Antoine muttered as he walked into a greenhouse filled with vibrant and colorful strange looking plants.

Antoine strolled around the lab-made greenhouse and looked at his supply of mutated plants. He grinned as one of the plants seemed to turn into a predatory plant. This plant was given lab rats as feed instead of the solar energy coming from the solar-powered lights above and water. The chomping plant tried to bite Antoine's finger when he attempted to pet it and was swiftly punished with a smack on the head.

"Don't fucking try to bite me you shit! I made you and I can destroy you just as easily. Don't push me." He threatened the plant who continued to try and bite him.

He took a deep breath before switching quirks using his nanites. His large afro hair rapidly started turning green before changing into something else entirely. The previous curly black hair that Antoine had was now replaced by green thorny vines entangled in each other! Electricity ran across Antoine's entire body via the quirk enhancement device and Antoine transformed into his shark form that was quite different from how it usually looked. Leaves were grown on the skin of his shark fin, his shark tail was turned into a type of bladed grass tail, his light blue shark skin was now a light green, and lastly the vines that were previously on his head seemed to have gone inside his body.

Antoine balled his fist and opened it before vines shot out of his fingers.

"I guess this is the effect when I use two mutant type of quirks at the same time and enhance them both.." He muttered with a deep guttural voice.

Antoine returned the vines back in his body as his senses were still getting used to this.

"The plants…. I can…. Control them now…" Antoine muttered, feeling the plants in the room and trying to control them.

"My hypothesis was correct! Using vine girl's quirk and enhancing it had to give me control over more plants than just vines! And if it didn't well.. I'm sure Koda's quirk may produce something similar. From controlling animals to controlling all life! Who knows?" Antoine chuckled as he forcefully made all the mutated plants grow to full maturity.

He then controlled the plants to shoot out seeds for their next generation to grow and then accelerated their growth! He rinse and repeated until he was suddenly starving from the energy expenditure of overusing his new plant quirk. He deactivated the quirk enhancer and returned back to his normal form with his stomach growling like a starving beast. He switched his quirks once more and used the air around him to collect all the fully-grown plants as he shuffled to the kitchen. The plants were riding the wind current Antoine was manipulating and he shoved them all in his inventory as he made it into the kitchen holding his stomach.

"I feel like I went without food for weeks… Jesus… I guess with enhanced quirks come larger drawbacks as well… I might have to start storing full course meals in my inventory soon." Antoine muttered to himself as he pressed a button and had a few chef androids come to the kitchen.

"Sir!"

"Make me as much as you can. Use some of the funds from the company to refill our food stock if I'm not stuffed before we run out of food." Antoine ordered as he went to the dining room and laid his head on the table as his stomach decided to roar out in protest.

To pass the time while suffering from stage 5 starvation (Not a thing), Antoine decided to play on his game console. It wouldn't be long until a part of Antoine's 5-star meal started coming out. A wide grin appeared on his face as he put away his game and started stuffing his face. Apparently in his hunger, he was too caught up to notice that he was eating both the silverware and the plates after eating the food. The chef robots were too busy cooking and quickly bringing out more food to satisfy Antoine to notice his bizarre eating.

It seems that the food supply did have to be refilled because Antoine cleared out all of their supply by the end of his feeding frenzy. The chef bots could be seen gasping and breathing for air in the kitchen afterwards after finally fulfilling the blackhole that is their master's stomach. A loud burp that could probably be heard all over the lab rang out from the dining room and smiles appeared on the chef bots' faces.

"Damn that shit was good!" Antoine exclaimed before looking at the time. "Well. That was a good breakfast I guess! Time to get to work." Antoine said realizing it was morning and almost time for battle. He walked into the debriefing room with a few members of Apex present. The debriefing room consisted of a large oval-shaped table with chairs all around it and a large bright screen in the front of the room. The screen showed the globe and certain percentages from different continents. 80% was from Asia, 10% from America, 5% from Europe, 2% from Africa, 2% from Australia, and 1% from Antarctica.

"Alright everyone. I'm sure I sent the details of your part in this operation but just for fun let's go over it again." Antoine announced.

"We are to either hold off the League of Villains as you take on the one named Gigantomachia. Capture or detain the other villains as you fight Gigantomachia.

"Correct! You see… I plan to capture Gigantomachia for myself to study! But I still have plans for the other members of the League of Villains. So I can't let them interrupt me as I take on the strongest villain. That's why I chose you all."

"Neep! Neep!" Runner Road honked with confidence and pride.

"Mmmmph!" Flamey responded happily.

"If you say so Boss Man…" G-Smoke replied as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Heh this spider is on the case!" Arachnid, the six-armed android responded.

"A few students in need of disciplinary punishment? I'm your teacher!" Professor Infinite stated.

"Well. You all look ready. So let's go." Antoine said as his quirk got enhanced and transformed into his shark form. He then switched quirks as he and the other members of Apex vanished from the debriefing room and appeared in a forest clearing.

Antoine looked around to see some parts of the forest completely decimated and some completely fine. But the League of Villains were completely absent.

"Lackey. What you got?"

"_One life source sensed 25 meters ahead. No other life signals present." _Lackey responded.

"Shit… Did the liberation army already threaten the league of villains? I must have got my timeline confused… or it changed for some reason. Well no matter. The plan doesn't change much. You all are to head to Deika City in Aichi. The League of Villains will be facing off against the Meta Liberation Army there. You will all watch the battle unfold and then attack once both sides have been weakened enough to easily take care of. I've called the other members of Apex as reinforcements and they'll meet you there. I want both of them destroyed and under our control. No fatalities if you can help it." Antoine ordered as Apex went off.

Antoine cracked his neck and body in preparation for his fight. He started heading towards where Gigantomachia was sleeping. He used the nanites to switch his quirk and grinned. Apparently the villain managed to sense him and awoke with a bellowing roar. He looked at Antoine in confusion.

"Get on your fucking knees villain! The Ultimate Craftsman is here to beat the shit out of you." Antoine grinned.

"Weakling! I'll crush you child!" He responded, leaping towards Antoine.

"Too easy…." Antoine chuckled as the villain was soon brainwashed by Shinso's quirk that Antoine stole.

Gigantomachia's eyes were completely dazed out as he slid face first across the forest ground.

"Get up." Antoine ordered.

The large villain did as he commanded.

"You are to now listen only to me and me only. Follow every one of my commands to the tee until explicitly told not to. I'm your new boss now and anyone associated with All For One is now your enemy."

"Yes…" It responded.

Antoine switched quirks and teleported himself and the still brainwashed Gigantomachia to his lab. He commanded the villain to enter a containment cell made for subjects with high physical strength quirks and left him there as a swarm of scentist bots entered the room with notepads and other lab equipment. Ready to test and examine every nook and cranny of the giant fucker.

"Well since taking care of that was so easy, I guess I'll go solve some crime!" Antoine decided as he teleported to the nearest city in his hero costume. "Lackey! Point me toward some crime!"

"_There is no crime in your local surroundings."_

"Fuck! Alright I guess I'll just fly around and see if any crime is going down myself." Antoine said as he pulled out his shark glider from his inventory and started flying above the city.

**[Adamantium Shark Glider – This strangely designed hoverboard has been crafted in image of a shark. It has recently been recreated and used with superior materials this time around, increasing its capabilities to the peak. **

**Flying speed is increased by 75% when chasing foes. **

**When 1/10 of the glider is covered in blood, it will shift into overdrive. **

**Speed is increased by 150% percent and defensive capabilities are increased by 90%.]**

"Haven't flew this baby around in a while." He grinned. "I should get out more." Antoine said as he felt the cold December air blasting his body as he flew above the city.

*BOOOOOOM*

A large explosion sounded out and Antoine quickly flew towards it. Antoine spotted numerous civilians in trouble and 5 possible criminals getting away.

'I can't save these fucking idiots and beat the shit out of those guys at the same time…' Antoine thought as he saw people trapped under rubble, running away from the fire, and stuck inside the burning or collapsing buildings.

A news helicopter was flying overhead already and a small number of heroes were present down below also trying to save people. Antoine reached into his inventory pulled out three briefcases and threw them down below as he flew towards the fleeing villains. The briefcases transformed into faceless training dummies and Lackey gave them Antoine's orders to save the nearby people. The first training dummy ran towards the first person it saw. Their lower body was trapped underneath some rubble and they couldn't lift the large piece of rock off of them.

"SAVE MY MOMMY! PLEASE! SHE'S STUCK AND I CAN'T… I can't…" The sobbing terrified little girl tried lifting the piece of building up as her hair slowly lifted up.

"Please….. make sure my daughter…. Gets to safety…." The mother trapped said, giving into her fate.

The training bot transformed its spherical hands into human hands as the little girl desperately tried to lift the rubble. Her hair that was now lifting up entirely suddenly erupted into flames, firing a large wave of fire above them. The training bot easily lifted the rubble off of the mother and the little girl was hanging off the rubble from above waving her feet.

"MOMMY!" She exclaimed as she dropped down and hugged her mother who started crying along with her daughter. Her legs were pretty much mangled entirely and there was little hope of her every walking again but that didn't stop her from embracing her daughter.

"I thought I would never see you again…" She hugged her daughter with as much love as she could while her heart was running a marathon in relief.

The training bot threw the rubble away as it picked up the crippled mother and her daughter who recently awakened her quirk. It took them away to the ambulances, police officers, and fire trucks outside of the burning street.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much…. Whoever you are…" The mother said with as much gratitude as she could.

The training bot pointed to its chest.

"Made by The Ultimate Craftsman…. Funded by Universal Crafts Emporium…" She read as she and her daughter was taken away by the ambulance men.

"THANK YOU MISTER ROBOT-SAN!" The daughter said with a large cute smile as her hair was still ablaze and puffy eyes

The training bot waved goodbye before dashing straight back into the burning area as the other two training bots were bringing more civilians out.

*WITH NEIL*

Neil blasted forward with newfound speed now that he was actively chasing someone with his glider. He easily caught up to the criminals who most likely caused this incident and hopped off his glider to land in front of them.

"Alright you fucking pieces of shit. Get ready to die and be fucking eviscerated by your local hero The Ultimate Craftsman!" Antoine said swapping his quirk. And also noticing that they were all young men.

"Who the hell are you!?" The blocky criminal asked.

"I just told you…." Antoine groaned.

"Just fucking kick his ass already! We gotta get out of here before more heroes show up!" The shortest out of the bunch said.

Antoine grinned.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Antoine vanished as he reappeared in front of the short teen. The short teen didn't even see him appear as Antoine kicked him in the stomach and launched him away at fast speeds into one of the buildings.

"Katsuo!" One of the criminals yelled out.

"I'm guessing that guy was the leader of you little shits? Too bad he's fucking dead now." Antoine laughed as 3 of the total 5 young villains ran towards him.

'Legohead, Giraffe neck, and pudgy… Let's see what ya got.'

Before the three could reach him though, he felt a strange pull on his body. He was lifted into the air and being pulled towards one of the criminals who stayed back.

"With my Drag quirk, you'll be forced to come towards me without being able to resist at all!" He revealed.

Legohead materialized iron chains from his body and shaped them into the form of a knife as he stabbed towards the helpless Antoine. Although Antoine didn't have control over his body all that much, his tentacles however were not affected. The metal appendages blocked the large chain knife with ease as Antoine's body continued to float towards Glasses using his drag quirk. But it seems that this group of criminals weren't just any half bit group. After seeing Legohead fail, Giraffe neck and pudgy tagged in. Pudgy's hand started glowing orange and he smacked Giraffe neck's back with a loud smacking sound. Giraffe gritted his teeth as his body started rapidly vibrating and glowing orange and then he disappeared.

PunchPunchPunchKickKickPunchElbowKick

Antoine was rapidly attacked by the high-speed moving kid all within a matter of seconds.

'Holy shit. These kids' quirks are pretty fucking good. Why the hell would they want to be villains when they can easily be heroes with quirks like these. And they even got some coordination with them, so they had to have been training to use them this well.' Antoine thought as most of the blows were absorbed and didn't affect him at all thanks to his Vibranium t-shirt.

Although Antoine was interested in knowing why these group of promising young men would want to become villains, being ganged up and treated like a punching bag was very annoying. Antoine's tentacles finally finished analyzing the speedster's movements and captured him in one swift grab. With two of his tentacles busy, a third one shot a yellow laser beam at the telekinesis quirk user and blasted him away.

Antoine pulled the Legohead towards him with his tentacles and with his new found freedom with his limbs, he shot upwards in the air and uppercutted him away. After landing back on the ground, he saw Pudgy shaking like a leaf. He grinned as he slowly walked towards him as his tentacles stretched out like animated snakes and captured the bodies of Legohead, Giraffe Neck, and the Telekinesis Fucker.

"It's your turn to die now. Can't leave your friends all alone am I right?" Antoine said with a villainous smile.

Pudgy however, had a different idea and turned tail and ran. Antoine's fourth tentacle snaked towards the slow boy and was about to snatch him up as well, but the boy suddenly smirked as his body gained an orange aura and vastly increased in speed. Pudgy picked up the short teen that Antoine knocked out early on in the fight and leapt up top of the building with him. He smirked as he looked at Antoine and was about to jump away before suddenly being speared by Antoine's shark glider and crashing into the city streets below right next to Antoine.

"You fat son of a bitch. You were the real mastermind weren't you!? You seriously would've got the upper hand against me if I wasn't the greatest fucking hero around." Antoine said to the unconscious boy.

His fourth and fifth metal arms captured the remaining boys and Antoine dropped them off to the police. Most of the civilians were evacuated and rescued by the other heroes and police officers while most of the city block was still on fire or crumbling into rubble. Antoine switched his quirks and hid from sight before using the whirlwind quirk and gathering all the fire above the city. He then blasted a wave of air below the fire and shot it upward into the sky and clouds, getting rid of all the fire in the city.

After getting rid of the fire, his training bots were currently being held up by the press and the rescued people who wanted to give their thanks. They repeatedly pointed to their chest and tried to escape but the surrounding people instead tried to lift them up and throw them into the air in celebration. But the training bots were heavier than they thought and they couldn't lift it off the ground. Thankfully though, the people realized that the training bots were in a hurry and got out of their way as they headed into the city and towards Antoine. He smiled at the antics of the people as he had the training bots turn back into suitcases and put them into his inventory and fly away on his glider.

"I wonder if the liberation army and the League of Villains are done yet…." Antoine muttered.

* * *

Welp guys. We reached the point to where i'm caught up with the manga entirely. And to be honest.. I have no idea if i should continue this story by making up my own shit. (I don't really know where i could go with this story except by having Antoine take over Japan and then moving onto a worldwide scale. But i have huge doubts i would be able to present such a story in a good way because i'm weak at free writing. (Writing up my own scenarios and situations to continue the story.)

So I mean i can continue to write more chapters for this or just wait till more chapters come out from the offically manga but i think i made Antoine too strong to really follow the plot anyway even if more chapters come out. Soooo tell me what you guys think! Should i keep writing or put this on hiatus until more official chapters of MHA come out?

If you think i should keep writing please send in ideas for me to center chapters around. But to be honest i might just put this on hiatus so i can start on the novel i have planned after this one is finished. (I haven't tried to write two novels before but i'm pretty sure one would be a weekly release while i mainly focus on the other.)

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	43. A Thriller Filled With Emotion!

Antoine was currently flying on his glider above the skies. Every now and then he would swoop down like a preying eagle if he managed to spot any signs of crime. Recording his heroic exploits as he took down any criminals or saved anyone below. Of course, it wouldn't be till much later than Antoine would find out the repercussions of doing so. However, in the meantime Antoine gained much more positive exposure to himself as a hero. Doing these daily acts of heroism was much more effective than showing off his tech on his YouTube channel. Even though his YouTube channel was going well it wasn't so much effective in bringing positive attention to his heroic achievements. So… to bring more attention as a hero, he made a separate YouTube channel for his hero side and linked it to his tech channel.

"_Bank Robbery in progress." _Lackey informed him.

Antoine controlled his glider down as he headed towards the scene of the crime.

"And here we go! We're about to head into a bank robbery in progress with plenty of hostages, guns, and criminals! The Ultimate Craftsman is about to fuck some shit up!" Antoine said as he burst through the glass ceiling of the bank.

The glass shattered and was about to rain sharp pieces of dangerous glass down below. The gun-wielding criminals were surprised and shielded their eyes from the incoming glass while the hostages panicked and tried to get out the way. Antoine switched quirks and reverted the glass back to its unbroken state as his tentacles stretched from his back and captured the criminals.

"No need to fear fuckers. The Ultimate Craftsman has saved the day!

"A kid?"

"A hero!"

"We're saved!"

The innocent people in the bank started cheering as the police swarmed in and restrained the criminals.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS WHAT YOU DID KID! YOU COULD'VE GOT SOMEONE KILLED WITH THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU PULLED! NEXT TIME LEAVE IT TO THE PROFESSIONALS!" An angry chubby police officer yelled.

"And that's how you fucking stop a bank robbery folks. Just beat the shit out of the criminals before they can do anything to you or the hostages." Antoine said to the video camera, ignoring the police officer.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME KID!? YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN LUCKY THIS TIME BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THIS COULD'VE ENDED?!"

"And certainly don't listen to this fat fuck behind me. His plan was to wait till the criminals stole all the money and then used a hostage to get away scotfree like a dumbass." Antoine chuckled as the police officer's face started turning red from rage.

"Alright! That'll be it for this video. Kind of short and not very exciting but not all hero work can be so action-packed. See ya." Antoine ended the video as his glider came slowly flying towards him. The police officer was about to let Antoine's ears have it once more, but Antoine hopped on his glider and flew away before he could even get started.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR LICENSE REMOVED IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Antoine heard the man swear as he flew in the sky.

"Good luck with that lard ass." Antoine laughed as he started flying back towards U.A.

Once he made it near the school grounds, he placed his glider in his inventory and teleported back inside his room. He let out a relived breath of air before suddenly jumping in the air.

"NEIL!" An angry voice yelled out as 3 figures appeared in his room being surrounded by his 3 cleaning bots.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Antoine pulled out a round radar-like device and saw it flashing a red exclamation point.

"Why the hell is this thing muted?!"

"Neil. Where have you been?" Aizawa asked pissed beyond belief.

"Jerking off in my closet. What's it to you?" Antoine responded.

"YOU WEREN'T IN THE CLOSET! I'VE CHECKED THIS ENTIRE ROOM! AND GRRRR GRRRR RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!" Hound Dog barked out from anger.

"If its not one fucker yelling it at me, it's another… Well. What's with the sudden visit All Might, Aizawa, and Hound Dog?" Antoine asked slightly annoyed.

All Might pulled out his phone to show Antoine's latest video on his hero channel.

"Oh shit. Hahaha I see you guys met my twin! Yeah he's such a kidder that asshole. Likes to dress up like me and go around and do hero shit just to get me in trouble! I hate that guy…" Antoine lied.

"Antoine. We aren't playing around. All Might has convinced me to give you chance after chance and this is the last straw. Punishment means punishment. Bypassing and trying to get around the punishment isn't allowed which I'm pretty sure you know. So, because of your actions today, you are officially suspended until further notice." Aizawa announced.

Antoine suddenly started busting out laughing as the face of the teachers' darkened. All Might's face turned solemn. Aizawa's was angry. And Hound Dog's face was even more furious than it usually was.

"Oh you're serious?" Antoine asked in a much more serious manner.

"Your suspension starts today. You are to leave school grounds within 2 hours and not to return until officially told so by the principal." Aizawa said.

Antoine grinned.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO U.A.!" He raised his middle finger up towards the three teachers and flew outside the room with rocket shoes.

Flying in the air above the room, Antoine decided to give U.A. a piece of his mind.

"FUCK THIS SHITTY ASS SCHOOL ANYWAY! LIKE YOU COULD FUCKING PRODUCE ANY REAL HEROES IN THIS JANKY ASS MOTHERFUCKER! SINCE YOU FUCKERS DON'T WANT ME HERE I'LL GO MAKE MY OWN SCHOOL! IT'LL BE A BILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THIS SHITSHACK YOU CALL A SCHOOL! YOU'LL REGRET THIS DECISION U.A.! YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER SLIGHTED THE FUTURE #1 GREATEST HERO!" Antoine cursed as he flew away from U.A.

But Antoine didn't just leave empty handed… Mass rumbling rang out all across U.A.'s grounds. If one were currently standing near the entrance gate of U.A., they would now be watching hundreds of training bots, small robots, and other type of technology flying in the sky following behind Antoine.

"IS IT THE APOCALYPSE!?"

"HAVE THE ROBOTS DECIDED ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH!?"

"MOMMY!"

Antoine flew all the way home along with everything he's created or given to U.A. As he landed down on his lawn he placed everything in his inventory or deconstructed it into smaller metals so it could fit into his inventory. He got key to his door and walked into his home.

"I'M HOME!" He yelled only to find out that the house was empty.

"Great…. Just what I fucking needed right now…" He kicked the side of the couch in the living room.

He walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of powerade as his phone started ringing.

Invisible Thot

He sighed as he let the phone ring. He took a drink and went inside his dark and empty room. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv as his phone continued ringing in the kitchen. Muttering and slight sounds of laughter could be heard from inside the room.

*HOURS LATER*

Antoine could be seen with a large red stain on his school uniform as his television was playing a repeat episode of a cartoon show. His powerade was completely empty and he was feeling quite groggy and shitty. Antoine rubbed his head and messed up his already messy afro even more as he went into the kitchen. He took a look at his phone.

Invisible Thot -Antoine! We heard about your suspension! Pick up the phone!

Sparkling Bastard – Antoine! Just because you got suspended doesn't mean you need to throw a tantrum! Come talk with us man. You aren't going to be suspended forever.

Invisible Thot – Antoine! We know you can see our messages! Answer us or else!

Sparkling Bastard – We're coming over tomorrow you little cry baby! We would've came right now if Aizawa wasn't watching us like hawks!

Invisible Thot – Get ready to have your butt kicked for ignoring us and making us worried about you!

Thick Mushroom B – Hey Neil… I heard about what happened from some of your classmates… Are you okay? You can talk to me if you need to.

Thick Mushroom B – I guess you aren't feeling good enough to talk. I hope you're okay Neil.. and.. I hope we can spend some more time together in the future. You're a pretty cool friend.

Unknown Number – Hello Neil. We have a business proposal for you…

Unknown Number – It would be in your best interest to respond back to us immediately….

It was at this point the strange text showed a picture of Antoine's mother and father completely tied up. Bruises were present on his mother's face and his father was unconscious. More and more pictures were sent while Antoine was asleep that showed them both in worse and worse conditions.

'How?! With all the protection I had set to protect them in case anything like this happened, how could anyone get to them!?' Antoine's face twisted into a rage as he smashed down onto the kitchen's counter and split it in half.

'They must have someone with a very strong quirk or rare…..' Antoine called up the number as he ordered Lackey to track down the phone's location.

"Where are they?!" Antoine asked.

"Neil... I'm so glad you got back with us. I'm not sure your whimpering father would be able to handle much more. Your mother on the other hand is much more trouble than we thought… But she's far more resilient than your father so, she could probably take a little bit more "convincing" if you catch my drift." The modified voice chuckled.

"If anything happens to them…. You can kiss anything and everything you love erased from the face of the Earth…!" Antoine threatened with such ferocity in his voice that it would even surprise himself.

"Well Neil… You aren't in the position to be making such threats now. Tony break his finger." The modified voice ordered.

The sound of Markus's scream came through the phone.

"I'M SORRY! STOP! Please… I… what do you want…?"

"That's better. Now. You see I've acquired an interest in your works and I would like you to make several items for my organization. My team that I sent to investigate that little lab of yours never came back to me. And I think it's because you are a lot more capable than you've led everyone to believe Neil. I would like some weaponry and armory for my organization and once we've acquired those items, you can have your parents back. Simple as that."

"Fine… You'll get your dumb equipment. Just don't hurt them anymore! Promise!"

"We'll see Neil. Go to this location and I will be there to receive it when you make it."

"I already have it made. I'm on my way."

"Fantastic news Neil! I'll be ready to receive it. I'm sure your parents will be overjoyed."

Antoine was flying as fast as he could to the coordinates where Lackey located the signal of the phone call. Completely ignoring the location that was given to him by the piece of shit on the phone. His face still filled with anger and rage. He located a large skyscraper business-type building with black glass on the outside.

'That's where the signals coming from…' Antoine said to himself as he stared at the top floor of the building.

Inside the building and on the top floor were multiple people. There were 2 people tied up and around them were multiple figures. Antoine's eyes focused in on the figures and couldn't find one that particularly stood out. He balled his fists as he activated the quirk enhancing device attached to his scalp. Electricity swarmed all over his body fueling his anger even more.

Now transformed into his monstrous shark form, he flew towards the building and crashed through the reinforced glass.

"What the?!"

"What is going on!?"

"KILL HIM!"

Antoine's eyes glowed red. Drool was seen coming out of his mouth, bringing to attention his terrifying shark teeth along with his muscular buff and powerful looking body. The people tried to pull out guns or use their quirks but Antoine raised his hand and all movements ceased.

"I CAN'T MOVE!"

"IT MUST BE HIS QUIRK!"

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"You fucked…. With the wrong one you sons of bitches…" Antoine muttered as he slowly crushed his hand partway.

The bodies of the kidnappers were slowly crushing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AGH! MY BONES!"

"HE'S KILLING US! IT'S THE FREAKING KID!"

Antoine slowly continued to crush them more and more with a sickening grin on his face until suddenly.

"ANTOINE! IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO STOP YOU MYSELF!" A voice rang out with such viciousness but if you looked into her eyes you could see nothing but love behind them.

Antoine stopped his actions but didn't completely let go of the kidnappers with his borrowed enhanced quirk. (Yanagi's quirk) He walked over to his beaten and bruised parents and crouched down with tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. His mother's fin was crooked and most likely broken. Some of her teeth were missing with bruising all over her body. His father was in a much worse looking state.. The fingers on his right hand were completely bent in all sorts of directions. Blood was slowly coming out of the pours where his father's jellyfish tentacles usually pop out from. His face was lumpy and hardly distinguishable from the father he's always known and loved. He gently rubbed his mother's face.

"Mom…. I'm…."

"Shut up you little troublemaker… Hurry up and save us hero… We can cry afterwards." Alisha told her son with tears coming down her face.

Antoine steeled his face as he clawed the ropes and set his parents free. He reached into his inventory and pulled out two bright blue liquids inside lab bottles and fed them to his parents. Their wounds and injuries started healing at an accelerated rate. His father was still unconscious, but his mother was completely fine now. Antoine hugged her and finally let the gates open as tears flooded from his eyes. She patted his back.

"Momma is fine honey… I'm tougher than you think."

Antoine wasn't listening to her however and kept hugging her while crying.

"I'm so sorry Mom I let this happen…" Antoine sobbed.

"It's not your fault baby….. You can't blame yourself for this..." She comforted him.

"But if i… but if I would've made some more equipment, I could've protected you better... This whole thing would've never happened at all.."

"Sweetie… It's not your fault…" She patted his back as he got all the tears out of his system.

Eventually Antoine got himself somewhat together as he grabbed both his mom and dad and flew away. Antoine was currently flying to their home with a stern look on his face.

'I can't let anything like this happen again… I was too confident.. too careless… too… weak. What's the point of having unlimited potential if you don't do anything with it?! Never again will I be complacent. Definitely not at the expense of my loved ones….' Antoine thought as his mother was staring at his face.

"Antoine…" She muttered, concerned about the grim look on his face.

*AT THE SKYSCAPER BUILDING*

The almost mangled and crippled bodies of the kidnappers were completely reversed as Alisha made Antoine give the kidnappers some of the regeneration serum as well.

"Well… Change of plans everyone." A green-haired woman wearing a business suit announced. "We'll have to go after his two little friends this time around and next time set up a decoy for him to follow. Now that we know he can track phones, we can make a fantastic trap for him next time around."

"So you haven't learned a thing. Good. That means we can carry out this mission without any issues." A figure dressed in military uniform with a shield said as he hopped in through the window with two other figures.

"So these are the punks who went after the Boss's family.." A teenager that looked like he just came from DJing a rave party said.

"Take them out." Commander ordered.

"Sounds just right to me." McKenny said as he aimed at one of the kidnappers' head.

The criminals used their quirks to fight back against the sudden intruders but ultimately it was futile. None of them were capable of harming the android's adamantium exterior and none of them had any quirks capable of affecting or stopping the androids from harming them. Commander tossed his shield and decapitated a few of the kidnappers while McKenny loaded some of them up with lead. For those immune to decapitation or adamantium bullets, were destroyed or taken care of by BeatB's sound waves. The aftermath of the battle was bloody and destructive. A good chunk of the top floor was destroyed and if noticed from outside looked as if a bomb exploded inside the room.

"Good work you two. Let's head out and let the others deal with the aftermath." Commander said as he hopped out of the top floor of the large skyscraper.

BeatB and McKenny followed after him and deployed their parachutes just like Commander did. In the morning, a majority of the local populace will wonder how did a skyscraper disappear overnight while the local police and some pro heroes investigated the disappearance.

* * *

Welp. I still haven't really came to a decision on what i want to do with this story... Most of the suggestions i got that wanted me to continue this story were to tell me to expand the universe and add different sources into bnha or for Antoine to go to a whole new world. Both interesting ideas but i would be more likely to go with the first because of the title of this novel. It would be sort of wrong to have him go to other worlds when the title says "In My Hero Academia."

So yeah.. i might continue on with a few more chapters of this but it won't be my priority once i start my new novel. I won't completely stop working on it but the releases for it will surely slow down and become weekly or bi-weekly probably.

Thank you all for continuing to read this idea of mine and sticking along with me for so long! I appreciate it and fair warning this is probably where the quality for this novel will drop haha sorry.

I'll post what my next story will be about on the next chapter of this novel in like 2 days or tomorrow.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	44. The Morning After

*THE FOLLOWING MORNING*

"KNOCK KNOCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

*BOOOOOOM*

Antoine's door was knocked down as two figures shot into the room.

"Wah!? Lackey!? What's going on!? Why haven't you activated the defense systems!?" Antoine woke up with a start before the two figures made it over him and started stomping and kicking him.

"YOU WANNA IGNORE OUR MESSAGES HUH?!" A cute feminine voice asked as she stomped Antoine on his bed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU!? AFTER YOUR LITTLE OUTBURST, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT CRAZY THING YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DOING!" A masculine voice told him as he stomped and kicked Antoine on his bed.

"YOU LITTLE SONS OF A BITCHES!" Antoine roared as he transformed into his shark form and knocked the two intruders away. "YOU KNOW COMING INTO SOMEONE'S HOME AND ASSAULTING THEM IS A CRIME!?"

The two figures were knocked through Antoine's wall and recovered smoothly as they stared at Antoine.

"YOU DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR GHOSTING US!" Toru shouted as she gathered light in her fist.

"NOT TO MENTION WHAT HAPPENED TO MRS. NEIL!" Yuga added as he got into a fighting stance.

"OKAY LISTEN! YESTERDAY WAS A WILD FUCKING DAY OKAY?! IT WAS VERY STRESSFUL FOR ME AND I WAS VERY CONFUSED AND ANGRY!" Antoine yelled.

The two worried friends dropped their combat stances and walked over to Antoine and hugged him.

"Don't fucking hug me you gay boys…" Antoine muttered while not resisting in the slightest.

"You wish you little bitch…" Yuga told him.

"Even if we can't help with the situation Antoine… we can still be here for you and listen." Toru said.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue. "Like I'd want to talk to you fucking fags…." He lied.

Toru uppercutted Antoine with a rainbow light covering her fist, empowering its strength at least five times over. Antoine was launched through the roof of his room and sent flying upwards until he came crashing down and landed on top of his tv, destroying it entirely.

"Ugh….." He groaned while rubbing his head.

"Just being honest would be way less painful Antoine." Toru reprimanded him.

"IF YOU KNEW I WAS KIDDING WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?" He shouted as one of his teeth fell out and then another one instantly regrew back in its place.

"You got a smart mouth." She stated.

"You got a dumb face…" He muttered to himself as he got up.

"What was that?!" She asked.

"I said EAT MY DICK!" Antoine yelled back as he rolled out the way of her next attack and kicked her away.

Yuga left the two to mess around as he went into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was Mrs. Neil.

"Thank you for coming over with Toru-chan, Yuga-kun." Alisha told him as she stirred a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

"No problem Mrs. Neil. We would've done it even if you didn't ask." Yuga told her confidently.

She smiled warmly.

"Are you and Mr. Neil… okay?" Yuga asked worried.

Alisha suddenly started laughing as she placed her cup down and hugged Yuga.

"We're okay Yuga-kun. Thank you for worrying about us. My son swooped in like hero he's always wanted to be and saved us before anything really horrible could happen." She comforted him.

Yuga blushed heavily as Alisha's impressive perky assets were being smooshed into his face but still let out a relieved breath of air after hearing that she and her husband are fine.

"That's good..."

She let him free and rubbed his head.

"Thanks for staying friends with my little knucklehead Yuga-kun.. I don't know how he managed to find two little friends as sweet as you two." Alisha said as she grabbed her cup and took a sip just as Toru came flying past and being sent through multiple walls.

"Is this okay…?" Yuga asked getting more concerned now that they were involving parts of the house that weren't Antoine's room.

"HAHAHA HOW'D THAT FEEL TORU!?" Antoine mocked before being blasted by a yellow beam of light and launched into the surprisingly empty street.

"SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU ASS!" She yelled before giggling.

"Yeah it's fine. We're moving soon anyway. Antoine said he's bought a whole new house for us to live with the money from his company."

"Doesn't the bank own the house? Wouldn't they want it back not destroyed…?" Yuga asked.

"Not anymore. Antoine bought the house off for us."

"Oh… Well where are you guys planning to live? Is it far?"

"No. It's just a couple cities over. Antoine will tell you when we officially move. Most of important stuff are already over there."

"What!? How!? Hasn't it only been a day since Antoine was expelled?!" Yuga asked shocked.

Alisha motioned towards the sky with her head as she took another drink of her hot cocoa. Yuga looked up and saw a dozen black drones flying down from the sky towards the house and Antoine's flying body? Antoine was sent flying in an arc shape over the drones after Toru blasted him in the chest with a rising kick attack.

He shook his head as he refocused his attention on the drones and saw them opening up from the bottom and from inside, a claw was ejected from the drones that latched onto certain materials and items from the house. Once they managed to get a good grip, they started to fly off at high speeds and soon disappeared from sight.

"Cool aren't they?" Alisha asked. "It saves so much time, effort, and money using Antoine's toys."

"What about the heavy stuff like the beds, furniture, and fridge?"

"That stuff has already been taken care of, so I guess this stuff is staying here."

"He's so useful…." Yuga muttered.

Alisha didn't verbally agree with Yuga's statement but from her eyes you can tell that she agrees wholeheartedly. It was around this time that Toru's and Antoine's fight came to a decline and eventually stopped. He threw her a regeneration serum and drank one himself.

"I'm going to miss this old house." Antoine said.

"Me too.. So many memories were made here." Toru agreed.

"You mean the time you pissed your pajamas and wanted me to make a new one to hide it from my dad?" Antoine chuckled, only to receive a kick in the shin.

"That one can stay gone!"

"Panmnesia remember?" Antoine said pointing at his brain.

"I thought that was eidetic memory was when you remember everything." Yuga said confused.

"That's actually a misconception. Eidetic memory just means you're really fuc- fricking good at remembering things and keeping that information fresh. You can still forget things, it's just going to be a rarity for you to not be able to recall something you seen before. While pamnesia means you cannot forget no matter what." Antoine informed them.

"Hmm…" Toru hummed. "Hey Yuga.. do you smell that?" Toru asked while sniffing.

Antoine sniffed and didn't smell anything strange and in his transformed state there was rarely anything that could escape his nose.

"Yeah… I smell it too.. I wonder.. what can that be?" Yuga said.

"What the fuc—freak are you guys talking about?" Antoine censored himself.

"Yeah… I think I know what that smell is.."

"Yeah me too…."

"IT'S A BIG FAT NERRRRRDDDDD!" They shouted.

Antoine facepalmed and sighed.

"HEY NERD BOY WANNA TELL ME THE LAST DIGIT OF PI!?"

"HEY HEY SMARTY PANTS WANNA TELL ME WHAT'S THE CAPITAL OF AUSTRALIA!?"

The two continued to mock Antoine while his mother watched holding back her laughter.

"SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOUR PEA-SIZED LITTLE BRAINS CAN'T COMPARE TO MINE DOESN'T MEAN YOU INSULT ME!" Antoine yelled.

"UH OH LOOKS LIKE WE MADE THE NERD MAD!"

"WE BETTER GIVE HIM SOME MATH PROBLEMS SO HE CAN CALM DOWN! HAHAAHAH!"

"HAHAHAAHAH!"

It was at this point Antoine lost it and picked up both Yuga and Toru and tossed them across the yard. While sliding across the ground and creating a dirt trail, the duo were still laughing.

"Anthony! It's time for work!" Antoine's dad shouted from upstairs, interrupting Antoine who was planning on pouncing after the two and pummeling them some more.

"FUC—FRICK!" He corrected himself. "COME ON YOU DIPWIPES! ITS TIME FOR WORK!" Antoine told the two still laughing their guts out.

They slowly got up and dusted themselves off. Antoine returned back to his regular form and walked up to the two trying to hold their laughter in.

"You laugh and I'll kill you fuckers." Antoine whispered.

Toru couldn't hold and choked out a laughter before holding her hand over her mouth and motioning with her other hand that she was sorry. But Antoine couldn't see her hands and had his glider crash into Toru and launch her away.

"Dickhead…" Antoine muttered as he hopped on his glider and started flying to his store.

Yuga helped Toru up and the two started laughing all over again. After getting that out of their system, they pulled out tiny metal boxes with a red button out of their pockets. They pressed the button and then threw the boxes in the air. The boxes quickly transformed into gliders as well! Toru's glider was bright pink and had an assortment of cute images all over it. Yuga's glider had sparkling gems and a bright blue coloring. The two hopped onto their gliders and caught up with Antoine.

"Hey, Antoine, are you really done with U.A.?" Toru asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to make my own academy that will be greater than U.A. and all the other hero schools around the world. Just to spite those fuckers for kicking out the future #1 pro hero." Antoine told her.

"Seems pretty overboard just for revenge." Yuga said.

"Trust me. This isn't anywhere close to the other ideas I had. This is definitely the most civil." Antoine told him.

"I guess we'll have to see it with our own eyes!" Toru beamed.

"I wonder what kind of students will be made with you as the principal."

"What are you fuckers talking about? Do you know how long its going to take to build a fucking hero school? Or a fucking school in general? Although money isn't an issue with our company increasing in demands worldwide… There is a lot more to this shit than just shoving money at it and hoping things will go right. I might be making this school for a purely petty reason but that does not mean I'm going to half ass this shit. I will make this school the greatest hero school in the world and have people from all over the planet trying to get accepted into my school. Those that manage to stay to the end will easily become a hero good enough to stand on the world stage or at the very least help others efficiently." Antoine declared.

Toru and Yuga started clapping.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so seriously Antoine." Yuga said.

"You're really growing up…" Toru fake wiped a tear from her eye.

"Fuck off you assholes… I'm always serious." Antoine softly said as the trio arrived at his store. A few number of people could be seen waiting outside. "NOW GET TO WORK!" He yelled as he unlocked the door.

Toru and Yuga went past the counter and into the break room to put on their uniforms. A couple of arcade machines could be seen posted up against the wall in the break room. No quarters or tokens were needed to start these machines up. A large wide flat screen tv was hanging above a black desk where various game consoles, controllers, and more were placed. Opposite to the television was a black sleek looking couch that was crafted by Antoine.

**[Amazing Black Couch – This piece of furniture was crafted with multiple materials that are not naturally capable of being mixed together. But besides that, this is one of the most comfortable couches in the world due to the amalgamation of materials that makes it up. The only entrance into the Lab of Antoine Neil. **

**Durability 500/500**

**When sat on, the sitter will experience a very comforting feeling and may make them want to never leave.**

**Gives a 200% mood boost to those that get up after use.**

**Items dropped in couch will inexplicably return to the owners.**

**5% boost in LUC given to those that use this item for 24 hours. (Does not stack and can only gain this buff every 7 days.) **

**Stamina is regenerated 50% faster when using this object to rest.]**

The uniforms were a standard short-sleeved button up type of shirt. The shirt was a dark black all over and had the words Universal Crafts Emporium etched into it in gold. Besides that though, everything else was up to the employee to decide to wear. Toru had a diverse variety of pins all over her shirt and Yuga had a sparkling bright pin on his. The duo soon came out of the break room and went to the counter. Toru was behind the register and Yuga was behind the second register. A few customers came to them after browsing through the items on the shelves and on display.

Antoine noticed 2 people on the bench. One was a girl that looked plain and shy. The second one was a handsome guy who would definitely be considered a jock or the most popular guy in class.

'In a fucking high school movie or something. You look older than me fucker.'

Antoine walked over to them.

"I'm assuming you are the two who filled out the resume online?" Antoine asked.

"Yes sir! You don't know how much this means to me." Mr. Handsome said a little too overjoyed.

"Don't get your hopes up yet fucker. We still have an interview and on-the-job training test to put you through." Antoine shut him down.

"Yes sir! Sorry!" He bowed a little too far down. A bit surprised at his new boss's language.

"And you. Say something. I'm going to need all my employees capable of speech. Except those that work in the back."

"Hello..! Nice to meet you..!" She bowed, making her hair fall in front of her face. She embarrassedly fixed it but Antoine and her possible new co-worker already saw everything. As far as she knew this job opportunity was already over for her.

'Great, an awkward shy type. I could have fun with this one if she makes it through the interview.' Antoine thought deviously. 'Oh! That reminds me! I need to get in touch with Komori-chan. I guess I'll invite her to go see a movie or go out to eat or something. Might have to look up some fun date ideas on the internet later.. I'm not sure what a mushroom-lover like her would like to go and do.'

"First up is Seta Kazuhiro over here. I'll call you in when he's done." Antoine said as he gestured the guy into his office.

The office was a seemingly normal business office. A wooden desk with a desktop on top of it. A neat pile of papers and a weird potted plant with teeth looking around were the only things present on the desk besides the computer. On the sides of the office were file cabinets and strangely colored and shaped flowers. The weird thing to Kazuhiro though was that even though the plants were colored strangely they still somehow managed to look nice with the office. He felt much more relaxed and free inside this office for some reason.

'I never seen any flowers like those before… And… it smells great in here.' Kazuhiro thought as he took a seat in the chair opposite to Antoine's desk.

Antoine took a seat at his desk and grabbed the pile of papers. He looked through them and then placed them back down on his desk. He then reached into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a bite-sized bacon-wrapped sausage pierced with a toothpick for handling. Kazuhiro was confused out of his mind but the serious look on his possible new boss's face forced him not to show his confusion or any other emotion that isn't eagerness to work for his company.

Kazuhiro watched as the boy rubbed the head of the strange teeth plant and fed it the piece of meat. The plant stretched out with the fierceness of a starving dog and chomped down on the piece of meat. It licked its lips and turned its head towards Kazuhiro.

"Now let's get this show on the road." Antoine suddenly stated, breaking Kazuhiro's staring contest with the plant.

"Why do you want to work for my company?" Antoine asked.

"I've read about the great benefits your store gives to its employees on your website and I use your shopping tab very frequently. I also live nearby and heard about the great service and the big Going Green with Universal movement your company is involved with." Kazuhiro smiled.

"I see." Antoine replied monotonously, making Kazuhiro slightly nervous.

"Any previous work experience in retail?"

"None at all but I'm a very hard worker!"

"Okay. What would be your biggest strength? Are you a people's person? A person who works best alone? Good at working with your hands or your talking with your mouth?"

"I'm a people's person. There's basically no one I can't get along with or be friendly with. I love helping others and putting myself to good use."

"Hmm.. That's strange…" Antoine stated as he started looking through the files, while inwardly smirking.

"What do you mean?" Kazuhiro asked confused

"It says here that…. You spent two years in juvenile detention for Assault.. It seems… I wonder what's that about… Care to clarify about that Mr. Kazuhiro?" Antoine laid back in his chair as Kazuhiro started sweating like a leaky faucet.

* * *

Okay I'm a fucking liar and a lazy piece of shit. My bad. I know i said i would get this chapter out in 3 or 2 days ago buttttt i got lazy.

Anyway i finally decided what i will do with this story. I will not be hiatusing it or abruptly ending it with some half-assed ending. I will be continuing this story but the releases will slow down to weekly or bi-weekly when i focus on my new novel. I love Antoine's character so much and couldn't possible just trash it. Along with the many supports from you beautiful people, this will continue to go on.

I haven't wrote the first chapter of my new novel because i'm still in the process of getting all of it figured out. But i will tell you the name of it. It will be called SCP Gacha System In A Cultivation World

It's still heavily in development and probably won't be released anytime soon, so for now you all are stuck with Antoine and his adventures in My Hero Academia.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	45. Two New Hires? We're In Space?

"I.. That's… uh…." Kazuhiro stuttered.

"Yes..? It's what exactly? Although this may have been two years ago, how am I to know you won't suddenly assault one of the customers?"

"I would never hurt someone!" Kazuhiro shouted in defense.

"That's not what this paper says.. But it also doesn't give me a reason on why you decided to send a trio of teenagers to the hospital with grievous wounds, broken bones, and ruining any chance of them ever procreating in the future…" Antoine read off the paper. "I can't have such a dangerous timebomb working at my store…."

"Please sir! Just give me a chance…! I'll even work for less pay! But I need this job.." Kazuhiro begged on his knees while staring into Antoine's eyes.

"Unless… You can explain why such a situation occurred in the first place." Antoine finished.

Kazuhiro was silent. Pain, anger, sadness, and helplessness flashed on his face before he turned around, hiding his face from Antoine. He balled his fist while shaking silently.

"My sister…. Was in trouble…." He managed to spit out. "She… started hanging around a bad crowd.. and been getting into more trouble. Skipping school, not coming home on time, using her quirk in public places, and smoking. I tried to get her back on the right path but she wasn't listening to me and we got into a big fight one night and she ran out the house... I went after her but with her quirk, it was impossible to catch up with her. I spent most of the night looking through the city like a crazed maniac until I decided to look at one of the places she usually hangs out with her group of friends. I was almost thrown out by the security in the place but I forced my way in after hearing my little sister's scream." He took a few moments to gather himself together as Antoine continued to listen patiently.

Truthfully, Antoine already knew of what happened with Kazuhiro and his little sister. He had a very extensive background check on the two once he received their only applications. The only reason he was forcing this guy to spill his life story to him was just because he wanted to be an asshole. He still didn't even know if he wanted to hire the guy yet. But maybe adding more faces to the company would be better for publicity..

'I don't know… If I denied this guy even after hearing his tragic story that would be really really shitty of me…' Antoine inwardly smiled. 'I would be a real fucking asshole to make this guy spill his sad tale and then deny him the money he and his punk little sister desperately needs after their parents died a while back from a villain attack.' Antoine continued to think as Kazuhiro finally finished his story and was now looking at Antoine.

"I don't regret my actions one bit and would repeat them in a heartbeat if my sister was in trouble again." Kazuhiro said with confidence.

"Alright kid. Get out of here and go take a seat on that bench. Call Nozomi in here." Antoine said with a neutral look on his face as he fed another bacon wrapped piece of meat to his plant.

"Did I…. get the job..?" He asked with his eyes shining with hope.

"THE INTERVIEW ISN'T OVER FUCKER! GO TAKE A SEAT AND WAIT!" Antoine roared as Kazuhiro quickly ran out of his office stumbling.

A few moments later Nozomi walked inside and took a seat.

"Tell me about yourself Nozomi." Antoine stated, putting the poor girl on full blast.

Nozomi started playing with her hair while avoiding eye contact with Antoine.

"Uhm.. I'm a person who works best alone.. I think I can get along with others well though.. I-"

"Let me stop you right there." Antoine bluntly said with authority in his voice. "Stop playing with your hair. Look at me in the eyes and speak clearly." Antoine ordered to the girl.

She jumped in fright from the tone in his voice and was barely able to meet his eyes. Her hands dropped to her lap and she was slightly shaking.

"There's nothing in your file that says you were born with a speech impediment or any medically diagnosed anxiety. So get your shit together and sell yourself to me! Why should I hire you and not kick you out of my store for wasting my time?!" He asked as he banged his fist on his desk.

Antoine could see a bit of anger or hate behind her eyes as if she wanted to say something and it turns out that Antoine was really interested in hearing what she had to say, so. He switched his quirk and asked Nozomi a question.

"Do you have something you want to say?" He activated the quirk.

"YEAH WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING EAT SHIT AND DIE YOU FUCKING TALL BLACK PIECE OF SHIT! ITS HARD FOR ME TO TALK TO AGGRESSIVE AND PUSHY PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TRY AND SHOVE YOUR STUPID OPINION DOWN PEOPLE'S THROATS! ITS OKAY FOR PEOPLE TO BE QUIET AND NOT WANT TO CONSTANTLY SOCIALIZE WITH PEOPLE AROUND THEM! FUCK YOU!" She screamed with the fierceness of a punk rock star.

Her hair was a mess along with her clothing that got rustled during her outburst. She was breathing heavily while staring into the eyes of Antoine and pointing at him before the slow realization of her actions settled in. Her eyes slowly widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"I.. I didn't mean…"

"Oh yes you did. Now get the fuck out of my office and I'll be out there in a second."

She turned around and walked out still in complete shock and sat on the bench next to Kazuhiro, lost in her own world.

'Well. With a little bit of training, she'll be perfect! What an absolutely lovely girl. I think my heart just doki doki'd during her little speech.' Antoine said with a loving smile on his face. He pulled out two more bacon treats from his inventory and fed his plant before walking out of his office with a stern face on as he stared at the two new possible employees.

"Follow me." He told them.

The two came behind the counter and followed Antoine into the back of the store. The two witnessed a large production line moving with items and boxes going down the line. Large metal shelves lined up in rows that held wrapped items on top of wooden plates. A line of robotic arms that placed the incoming item and boxes into the hands of robots who then placed them on the shelves or on differently categorized pallets that were meant to be taken out to the store and shelved on the shelves.

"This is where the magic happens. And where you two will have the greatest chance of being accepted by this company. Follow me." Antoine told them as he walked towards one of the robots. He deactivated two of them and threw them out of the way.

"Now do exactly what these things were doing."

"Taking items from the robot hands?" Kazuhiro asked.

"Yea. Take those shipments and place them in their designated areas. They will usually have a tag or paper on there that tells you where they should be placed. I'll be back in like 5 minutes or so, so don't fuck anything up while I'm gone." Antoine said as he left the two somewhat confused alone in the warehouse and appeared next to Yuga and Toru.

"Being a real dickhead as usual huh Antoine..?" Yuga said.

"Yep! You don't understand the joy I feel making others feel like shit or seeing others like me." Antoine admitted.

"I still don't understand why you act like this. You had a perfectly normal childhood. Your parents are one of the nicest people I know. You weren't bullied or anything… Why do you get off on being an asshole Antoine?" Toru asked sincerely interested.

Antoine smiled.

"Toru. You're looking too deeply at this. There doesn't have to be some deep profound meaning or some intense situation to make someone act a certain way. Some people are just born a certain way." Antoine explained casually.

"So you were born wanting to be an asshole?" Toru asked.

"Well… Yes actually! Hahaha! A couple months after being born I made it one of my life goals to become the greatest asshole hero there was."

Toru sighed.

"I'm being serious Antoine. I want to know why." She said, not believing him in the slightest.

'I was being serious my dear Toru.'

"I just find it very amusing and entertaining Toru. Just like how some people like white chocolate or dark chocolate. Or how some people like to read over watching movies and others like watching movies over reading. I just happened to really enjoy being an asshole.

Toru sighed once more.

"Well I guess everyone is born with their own problems."

"Yeah like the fact that you're a dumb bimbo."

Toru punched Antoine across the room when no customers were looking.

"I'M YOUR BOSS! I CAN FIRE YOU ON THE SPOT MISSY! DON'T FORGET WHOSE PAYING FOR THAT NICE JUICY U.A. TUITION!" Antoine yelled as he pulled himself together and fixed his clothes.

Toru and Yuga started giggling as Antoine excused himself back to the back room.

"I CAN FIRE YOU TWO IN A HEARTBEAT! DON'T FORGET IT!" Antoine shouted as he made it back in the back room to see Kazuhiro and Nozomi carrying boxes around.

Antoine reactivated the two robots who had been replaced by Nozomi and Kazuhiro before walking over to the two. Nozomi arms were shaking as she held up a big box while Kazuhiro had a carefree look on his face while carrying plastic-wrapped lotion bottles. Antoine clapped once and surprised the two.

"Alright! That's enough. Drop the crap and meet me in my office." Antoine told them.

Nozomi strained to gently lower her box down, scared to break whatever was inside but thankfully one of the robots grabbed the box for her and continued its work.

"This is absolute torture…. Although I said I was fine with any position I don't think I can handle doing this every weekday after school…" Nozomi said as she felt the air conditioning blasting all over her body while relishing in the amazing cool wind.

"It wasn't that bad. It's good for the body all this walking, lifting, and carrying. At least he has air conditioning back here. Most places I tried didn't even have anything close to that. The best alternative other places had were big fans but those places usually only had one giant fan. So yeah this place is definitely the best so far." Kazuhiro said.

"Even if this is the best alternative.. it doesn't mean I want to do it." Nozomi said as she and Kazuhiro walked into Antoine's office.

Their stress, nervousness, and general anxiety were being calmed as soon as they stepped into the office. Ahead of them was Antoine playing with his plant by waving food in front of it and watching it try to chomp on the food. He soon noticed they were inside his office and coughed before taking on a more serious appearance.

"Well. I've seen and heard a lot from you two today. Mr. Kazuhiro with his tragic life story and Ms. Nozomi with her very strong opinion about me and people like me." Antoine stated making both of them embarrassed. "The only thing I have to say to you two is….."

Kazuhiro and Nozomi felt as if they were standing in front of a judge getting ready to decide their future. Even though it was just a totally normal job interview and there were definitely other jobs they could apply for, their possible new boss had a certain aura around him at times that just forces you take him seriously.

"Congratulations. You two have been hired. Come back tomorrow so we can discuss your pay, benefits, schedule, position, and anything else that needs to be discussed about your employment here."

"But….. How? I said some pretty terrible things to you earlier." Nozomi asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY OFFICE AND BE HERE BY 1:00 P.M TOMORROW! ANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED THEN!" Antoine roared as Kazuhiro and Nozomi quickly scrambled out of his office.

The two were met with the stares of Toru and Yuga grinning at them.

"Is he normally like that…?" Kazuhiro asked breathing heavily.

"You'll see." Toru smiled.

'I just had to pick this store for my first choice of employment….' Nozomi thought regretfully. 'But the starting pay is way too freaking good for me to not apply here.'

Toru and Yuga watched as the new hires walked out looking way more exhausted than they came in. One with a relieved smile on his face and the other with money signs in her eyes and a creepy grin.

"I think they'll do fine." Yuga smiled.

"Not if Antoine decides to mess with them. I'm pretty sure he's been playing a character for their entire interview." Toru said.

"Haha I don't know. Maybe Antoine has an idea of how an asshole boss character is like and is trying to be like that." Yuga guessed.

"So lameeee." Toru giggled.

"AM I PAYING YOU TWO TO FUCKING LOOK PRETTY!? GET TO WORK YOU FUCKING BUMS!" Antoine yelled at the two.

"No one purchasing anything at the register." Yuga told him.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. Alright. Take care of the store, I gotta deal with some shit real quick. Lock the back room when its time for you two to get off." Antoine told them as he threw his keys at Toru and walked into the warehouse.

Antoine then teleported away to a deserted location. Sand was beneath his feet and a bunch of people were building an object.

"How's the satellite going?" Antoine asked.

"The satellite is completely finished and we are now putting the finishing touches on the actual rocket to send it off into space."

"What about the other satellites?" Antoine asked the androids.

"They are just beginning production."

"Alright let me finish this up for you." Antoine said as he switched his quirk and slapped the satellite, disassembling it into millions of tiny pieces before reforming into the same exact state it was beforehand.

**["Armageddon" – This satellite was built with the top of the line materials. Due to these materials, the power of the satellite has increased tenfold. This satellite was built for the purpose of complete annihilation from space. It has a built-in laser powered by solar energy.**

**Durability 750/750**

**+250 Str added when attacking.**

**+500 Str added when completely charged up.**

**Can connect to the AI known as Lackey regardless of its position around Earth's orbit.**

**Laser beam can use heat force or concussive force.**

**Capable of hacking other satellites and taking control of them.]**

"Heheh. That's good. Now let's make these other ones as well." Antoine chuckled as he started disassembling and reassembling the satellites and rockets within mere moments to the exact measurements and specifications listed in the blueprints and with them all having stats and such given by the system.

"LET'S HAVE TAKE OFF BOYS AND THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMEONE STARTS INVESTIGATING!" Antoine shouted as the androids celebrated with their own cheers as well.

The 10 rockets started firing off and soon they were blasting off in the air completely synchronized before eventually splitting off in different directions. Not all of the rockets were going to be circling around Earth. Antoine decided to have a few satellites orbiting around a few other planets in the solar system just because he thought it would be cool to explore space eventually. With the system, he's sure that even traveling through time and different dimensions wouldn't be out of reach. Especially since he's in a world filled with people with superpowers. Eventually there's going to be people with powers that extend to time, space, and alternate worlds.

'Not to mention this will be a very effective weapon to use if anyone dares to threaten my family again..' Antoine smirked as he transformed into his shark form and teleported away with the group of engineers back into his lab.

* * *

Oof.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	46. Taking A Step Forward! Unless?

*NIGHTTIME*

Antoine had his laptop opened on his desk and on the screen was a video. That video was showing a part of Earth's surface and the only thing that could be seen was clouds… Until Antoine zoomed in with his mouse and the image of a certain presidential building was shown in clear sight. A smile appeared on Antoine's face as he shifted the view of the satellite he was controlling. The satellite homed in on one of the many satellites floating around in space.

"Hmm… Earth's orbit is a little too clustered! Why don't I clean it up a bit with some good ole fashion LASER MAYHEM! IF ANYTHING, I'm DOING THE PLANET A SERVICE!" Antoine declared as he dramatically clicked and fiercely held down the left mouse button.

The satellite began charging and materializing a bright blue light in front of its nozzle. The unsuspecting innocent satellites of the other countries across the world didn't know what was coming as Antoine's satellite finished charging up its attack.

"BOOOOOOM!" Antoine audibly announced as the satellite fired off a continuous laser beam that disintegrated any pieces of metal in its crosshair.

Maniacal laughter rang out as Antoine went on a rampage with his satellites, making sure to obliterate every satellite except for telecommunication satellites and the global positioning system. There would be a lot more problems if he decided to shoot down every single satellite without any care in the world. Some of those satellites are quite helpful and would turn Antoine into an indirect mass murderer if they just so happened to be turned into space dust. So instead he and his 10 laser-firing satellites played hide and seek with the thousands of objects currently going around Earth's orbit and turned them into dust once it was found it that it wasn't a telecommunication or GPS satellite. And once all the other space-faring objects were destroyed, Lackey was going to hack into the remaining space stations and only Antoine would be in control of them.

Meanwhile, in other parts of the world, military divisions of every country were currently running around like a bunch of headless chickens, wondering what the hell happened to their eyes in the skies. Or space in this case. Little did Antoine know that his actions that night would cause turmoil throughout the world. The very next morning, a majority of the human race awoke to the news of several countries accusing each other of sabotaging their satellites. Either through a very strong and dangerous quirk that could somehow reach into space or through some new technology, it didn't matter. Several world leaders were considerably upset, suspicious, and damaged in some way from the event now coined as The Mysterious Space Attack. The most popular guess for the MSA (Mysterious Space Attack) was through new technology gained by one of the countries. The second was someone's quirk and that they needed to be identified as soon as possible. A large number of people were wanting this person to fess up or be put on trial for their actions. There was even a group of people that believed that the MSA was done by aliens and soon it was Earth's turn to be destroyed. This group was starting to cause a little damage and mayhem in the name of the space lords that will soon rule over Earth. They called themselves The Survivors.

Some people believed that this group was ridiculous and were just a bunch of no lives that wanted to cause some chaos and take advantage of the current situation to do whatever they want. Most people just ignored them unless they were directly involved in one of their anarchist attacks. The police just called them vigilantes and collaborated with the local heroes in their areas to put this group behind bars. But it turns out that wasn't the best move by the local authorities because the recent increase in vigilante groups and criminals in general placed the police force and professional heroes in a 2v3 disadvantage.

A person who's capable of destroying a majority of the satellites in space and hijacking the remaining ones is an individual most world leaders believe should be killed or recruited to their side. But since no one knew who the person was, they could only accuse their enemies and hope that they can force them to fess up by sending threats till they spill. While on the other hand, soon most of the military divisions across the world realized that if their eyes in space are compromised, so are their enemies. And any actions that would possibly cause hostile relations or a war, can't happen if they don't know about it.

An example would be the current sights that Antoine is watching unfold in the Black Sea. Some Russian men were currently mowing down a group of Ukrainian vessels that have already surrendered.

"What a perfect time to test one of these lovely sophisticated pieces of tech out," Antoine stated. "Lackey sink those ships but make sure not to fucking vaporize any of the soldiers. Even if they are a bunch of assholes. I'm a hero, not a killer." He smirked. "Directly anyway."

*IN THE BLACK SEA*

The Ukrainians were desperately hiding in their ships to avoid the onslaught of bullets. Some of the people even decided to jump overboard and try and swim away to save themselves.

"Xахаха, коси этих украинских подонков!" (Hahaha mow these Ukrainian scum down!)

"Это как стрелять в рыбу в бочке, товарищ! (It's like shooting fish in a barrel comrade!)

One of the innocent Ukrainians were about to use their quirks in self-defense. A pink crystal gathered in front of the palm of one of the overboard women. She aimed it towards the bloodthirsty and lizard-faced Russian man who seemed to be having the greatest pleasure in killing her fellow Ukrainians. But before she could shoot it forward, a shining blue light appeared beyond the clouds.

"Čo je to svetlo ?" (What is that light!?)

"JE TO TAKÉ JASNÉ! (IT'S SO BRIGHT!)

The blinding blue light split off into 5 branches of beams like lightning and struck every Russian vessel. Causing the ships to explode internally and forcing the Russians to jump overboard or sink along with their ships. Shouts of confusion, anger, and suspicious came from the Russians as they looked at their current enemies. But the Ukrainians were just as confused as the Russians but nevertheless, they thanked whoever caused those godly lights to strike upon their enemies.

But they wished they did it in a more harmful manner because now the two sides were both stranded at sea with a few of the Ukrainians still on their ships. And since one side still had ships and wanted revenge for many of their lost friends and loved ones, they began attacking the sea stranded Russians with their quirks.

"You idiots! I didn't stop the Russians so that you could stoop to their level! You fuckers are lucky I don't have better shit to do!" Antoine swore as transformed into his shark form and teleported above the skies in Mongolia and then after 5 seconds teleported once more and appeared in the next country of Kazakhstan.

5 more seconds passed by and Antoine finally appeared over the Black Sea where the Ukrainians and Russians were. He stood witness to the violent revenge of the Ukrainians as they shot down the Russians with the same viciousness and savageness they were subjected too not too long ago. Antoine continued to fly above the scene with his jetpack before switching quirks and telekinetically stopping every person that was still alive. Murmurs of confusion and anger sounded out before Antoine blasted them all into the sky, nearly reaching the clouds themselves before switching quirks once more and teleporting everyone back to their nearest country. The Russians back to Russia and the Ukrainians to Ukraine.

A soft sigh rang out from Antoine switched quirks again and pulled up all the fallen bodies.

"Hah.. It seems no matter what world it is, we'll always find some stupid reason to want to kill each other," He stated. "While I won't be able to revive you all, I can at the very least give you a proper burial. Even if some of you were worse than shit."

Antoine landed on one of the still standing ships and disassembled and reassembled it into a large flat metal platform. He then manipulated the metal to form 20 tombstones and 20 human-shaped holes of various sizes in front of the tombstones. After finally setting up the whole thing, Antoine gently lowered the bodies into their prospective graves and sealed their bodies within the metal platform.

"I'm getting ahead of myself a bit here. I should try and take care of my own country first before trying to intervene in other country's problems. Hell, even the famous Boy Scout doesn't leave his city unless the entire Earth is in danger or something. I guess I should clear my city of crime and then work towards Japan as a whole, and then start moving onto the big stage. And what better time to start than now I guess." Antoine decided as he suddenly vanished from the Black Sea, leaving the metal graveyard floating above water.

As soon as Antoine left, it seems as if the waters grew angry and fierce. The metal graveyard that people would normally look at with sadness suddenly grew a conscious and was boiling mad. Seemingly wanting to tear out at anything in sight without any care. Blood suddenly rose from below the metal platform as fishes with red eyes and red and black glowing veins all over their bodies went on a killing spree to anything that wasn't glowing red like them.

**[ Metal Graveyard of Violence – An unintentional crafted work crafted by an Expert Craftsman. Although the crafter's feelings were quite melancholy and remorseful, the feelings of the departed were stronger in this case. This object carries a strong hatred in its many souls.**

**Durability 510/510**

**Causes any creatures within 100 meters of the object to be fueled into a blinded rage.**

**Creatures will be doubled in strength when consumed by rage.**

**Creatures' durability will be doubled in strength when consumed by rage.**

**Can only affect up to 20 creatures maximum.**

**30% Chance of increasing growth in certain creatures.**

**Any creature can be taken hold of by the spirits of the departed except those with exceptionally strong wills.]**

A small group of 10 anchovies were tearing apart a camouflage angel shark from the inside out. The angel shark attempted to swallow them whole as usual when it finds prey, but it seems this time it chose the wrong prey to try and eat. The red slightly beefed up anchovies ate through the stomach of the shark and tore open a small hole through the back of the angel shark. But it seems the small group of fish weren't done yet. They continued to eat at the barely alive angel shark until their stomachs were close to exploding from overeating.

But this group of fish wasn't the only thing affected by the metal graveyard. A nearby Eel was taken hold of by the infinite rage and violence given off by the metal graveyard and slithered towards a smooth hammerhead shark as power raged through its body and mind. It's previous sleek black and blue body turned black and red with red colored veins appearing all over its body. The size of the creature was also increased through the otherworldly power flowing through it. It was previously only around 5 ft (1.524 m) and now it grew to around 13 ft. (3.9624 m) Now somewhat larger than its chosen victim, the smooth hammerhead shark, it whipped its thick tail at the head of the shark, stunning it momentarily. The eel didn't stop after one hit though. It continued to slap, whack, and beat the shark till blood started exiting from it. The shark wasn't able to retaliate except for widely opening and shutting down its jaw in an attempt to bite the eel's tail but eventually it was beaten and whipped so many times it couldn't even do that anymore. The eel's passion for violence didn't stop even after its "predator" was beaten into submission; it slowly wrapped its body around the shark and started to squeeze.

The aftermath of that "battle" only led to a very fed European Eel.

If Antoine returned back to see what he inadvertently created, he would've destroyed it without a second thought. While at the same time learning some new abilities that his system could create. Shame that he wouldn't take notice of this object until much later in time. So, Antoine returned back home and deformed back into his regular appearance as he started making plans on getting rid of crime or severely lowering the rate for it.

'While I could try and do what Superman did in Injustice, I'm not so big on the whole ruling with an iron fist thing. I'm enjoying my life with my family and friends. I don't want to ruin that by drastically changing the world around them so, I'll have to start small. Let's get rid of the League of Villains and that other fucking group they were fighting against." Antoine said as he transformed once more and teleported to the city where the League of Villains and the Liberation Army.

Antoine appeared above the city of Deika hovering with his jetpack turned on so that he wouldn't fall to his death. He saw the ruins of the city along with bodies strewn all over the place. Thousands of Twice clones were seen placed within the others being turned into sludge by many of the androids. Thousands of androids in a specialized battle suit were present down below. All with different races, sizes, shapes, and accents. Some even had altered appearances that made them look as if they had mutant quirks. His other androids had the remaining members of the battle in adamantium bracelets or other specialized restraints. Antoine lowered himself down to Commander giving out orders.

"Is everything handled here?" Antoine asked.

"For the most part, everything is handled sir. The remaining members of the League of Villains can't escape their binds along with the remaining members of the Liberation Army.

Antoine looked over and saw that Dabi and Spinner were currently missing from the League of Villain's lineup and guessed that they were the fatalities that the League of Villains lost in this battle.

'Now what the hell am I going to do with thousands of crazy fanatics?' Antoine asked himself as he placed his hand on his chin. He started thinking about the many quirks he's obtained around this time and via his system's inventory, let loose a sea of miniature robotic bugs to swoop in and steal the blood of the thousands and hundreds of people in front of him before he forgot to. Around half an hour later, after acquiring the blood of the many people he switched his quirk to Storage and held out his palm. A black swirling vortex appeared in front of his palm and began sucking all the captured and imprisoned quirk users into Antoine's body.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

"THE LIBERATION ARMY WILL LIVE ON!"

The captured soldiers screamed and yelled as they were absorbed into Antoine's body. Antoine's body externally and internally weren't any different in any way despite the mass consumption of thousands of people at a rapid rate. That was because the sucked in victims were transported into an alternate space frozen in time. They were lined up in rows with no consciousness present in any of them. The alternate space they were trapped in was seemingly just a gigantic black room. Nothing else could be seen inside except other people and blackness for the floors and walls.

"Well. I guess I'm a fucking liar after all haha." Antoine said remembering back on his statement earlier.

"About what sir?" Commander asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine," Antoine told him. "Alright. Everyone can return to base. Thank you all for your hard work." Antoine said as multiple large helicopters came flying in from all directions into the city of Deika. The androids loaded into the copters and Antoine began thinking of his next move.

* * *

So uh... I've decided to release my new upcoming novel's first chapter on Monday. I'm not sure if this is a smart move but i think i got a majority of the first arc thought through.

So this novel will change to a weekly schedule every Thursday, if i'm not a fucking liar and do upload the new novel on Monday. But i'll let you guys know if anything pops up.

Antoine's little space adventure turned out to cause a little it more damage than he would have ever thought. How will this affect the world as a whole due to his careless actions.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	47. Not a Chapter! An Announcement!

The first chapter for my newly focused novel has been released! That's pretty much it. So give it a look if you like the SCP mythos or xianxias or systems i guess.

Please remember that now that i will be focusing on that novel this novel will now have weekly releases every Thursday! I have not given up on this novel and i don't plan to any time soon. It'll just be focused on a little less compared to my new novel that's out since I caught up with the My Hero Academia manga. Please continue to send in ideas or little things you'd like to see in this novel continuing forward because i'm not a very creative man and suck balls at thinking of interesting scenarios and such.

Thank you all for continuing to read this fan-fic of mine and giving me so much support.

Name of the new novel SCP Gacha System In A Cultivation World


	48. The Rise of Evil!

*SOME TIME LATER*

The world continued to be on high alert as the object or person who destroyed the satellites in space has still not been identified and a majority of the countries were desperately trying to build more satellites to replace the ones that were destroyed while at the same time sending in spies and using other methods to try and see which one of their enemies or even allies were responsible for the MSA. This MSA event caused a huge rise in criminal activity all across the world except in a few places.

On the other hand, Japan was currently suffering from a rise in criminals, vigilantes, and Survivors. Criminals were using this chance while the military was distracted and confused to do whatever nefarious activities they wanted, depending on how organized or strong they were against the local heroes and police. Certain vigilante groups were rising due to the popularity of the mysterious Apex group. They either took a stand against the police for trying to constantly capture the group or took a stand against villains and criminals who they suspected Apex was trying to get rid of. Survivors have somewhat gone a different route from their first appearance and origins. At first they were simply a group that was making fun of the satellite situation by saying it was done by aliens and we should accept our new alien rulers with open arms. Then the group somehow started devolving into a group of radical terrorists. Of course, the many reasonable people stopped supporting the group right away once it started to not be just a joke anymore but there was still a lot that stayed once the leader of the Survivors started his campaign.

He was known as the Liberator. He took a stance against the world leaders trying to send more satellites into space and wanted the world to understand that space isn't human domain. Earth is. And we as humans should try and fix the hellhole they live in now. He resonated with the many people around the world that felt dissatisfied with their current life and way of living and promised them paradise. Some said he was mad, some said he was delusional, naïve, insane, a criminal, a terrorist, and many more. But he ignored them all and continued to build his group full of people wanting their own paradise. People wanting to find a place they belong and be free.

* * *

From above a news helicopter could be seen flying above a city. Distraught, worry, and sadness was present on the passenger's faces as they looked down at their city.

"I can't believe this is happening…"

"It's like a bunch of inmates were released from a maximum-security prison… I thought the Survivors were just a joke…"

"What are the heroes and police doing?! We need their help now!"

"They stand no chance… Not against them….."

* * *

"KIKIKIKIK! YOU LIKE THAT YOU CHEATING WHORE!?" An angry madman yelled as he stood over a terrified and crying young woman with a prominent mark on the side of her cheek. The man had wild orange messy hair, a skinny body but rather tall in height, and wore a student's school uniform despite looking like a middle-aged man beginning to bald.

The man was wildly waving around a gun as he continued to scream and shout at the woman before finally taking aim at her. The woman started crying before begging the man to spare her.

"ITS TOO LATE NOW BITCH! YOU SHOULD'VE DONE THIS AGES AGO! GOODBYE KIYUMI!"

"IM SORRY EISUKE!" She begged with a scream as she hugged his legs in pure desperation and fear.

Before the man could fire off his gun aimed at his ex's head, the look on his face suddenly changed. The previous maniac look on his face changed to a more serious and focused one as he turned around.

"I'll have to warn the others. That's a dangerous son of a bitch coming in…" He said with his quirk fully active. The whites of his eyes were glossed over as if he was blind. He kicked the woman off of him and managed to roll out the way as an invisible energy just blasted through a wall where he previously stood.

"A little hero bitch huh…" Eisuke muttered.

He started running around as more and more impacts blasted the place where he was until he jumped backwards and avoided a blast that was aimed where he was going to be.

'How can he know where I'm going to attack?' The invisible hero asked as she used her quirk and dragged the woman away to safety.

The man's eyes were still glossed over as he looked directly where she was and quickly let off a round of bullets in her direction. She athletically avoided them with her amazing physique and skills while running towards him. He was reloading and she sent a punch straight towards his jaw. He effortlessly dodged her punch as he continued reloading his gun. A surprised look appeared on her face after seeing him dodge her punch.

She was completely invisible right now along with her hero costume that was upgraded by Antoine to absorb sound and make most if not all of her actions silent. Not to mention the perfume made by Antoine that got rid of her smell. So, this guy couldn't just have enhanced senses… He has to have something else.

Eisuke finished reloading and evilly grinned as he fired right into her gut and knocked her away. She was sent sliding back and the bullet dropped in front of her.

"What kind of shit is that!? If I shoot you, you should bleed!" Eisuke yelled as he fired more bullets at her.

Toru was breathing was slightly heavy.

'How scary… I have to be more careful. If it wasn't for this outfit, I would've died for sure..' Toru thought as she made herself an invisible baton made of solidified light and deflected the bullets into the nearby surrounding buildings and street.

Toru's new costume was mixed together with a few other materials to allow comfort during use, but the most prominent material was the Vibranium mixed within suit. This allowed the hero costume to be durable and handle most impacts and other dangerous attacks.

"What the hell is that? Some sort of stick?! Ahahaha what are you some sort of cavegirl!? Just die already you dumb bitch!" He said while continuing to shoot at her.

Toru could easily see the speed and trajectory of the bullets with her strength now. The training that Antoine put them through for months has definitely made them much better than before. The healing serum that reformed their muscles, bones, blood, nerves, and more after training has transformed their bodies into something greater. Toru used her weapon and batted away the bullets as she closed in on the villain.

Eisuke knew he stood no chance against this hero bitch if he continued to stick around. He turned around and ran while calling for backup on his phone. The hero bitch was running behind him shooting more invisible shits to try and break his phone as he continued to run away. Using his quirk, he dodged the attacks as best as he could.

"Yeah I need some help over here! I got a hero on my tail and I can't deal with them alone!" He yelled into his phone as Toru was catching up to him with her much superior physique. He clicked his tongue as he started firing behind him, each bullet somehow perfectly finding their way to Toru or where she was planning to go, but with her baton she could deal with them without a problem. The delay between each fired bullet was long enough so that she didn't have to deal with more than 2 at a time.

Eisuke suddenly stopped dead in his track as the street suddenly erupted in holes. Toru created numerous pink tentacles made of light and forced them all to attack the villain. His face scrunched up in annoyance and anger as he clumsily but somehow perfectly avoided all the capture attempts of Toru's light constructs. He made multiple very awkward stances and dodges to avoid the tentacles. It was as if he was playing twister with his life on the line as he dodged the appendages. His breathing was rapid and he was sweating all over before madly grinning.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN ME OUT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! IT'S ALL OVER NOW YOU DUMB BITCH!" He laughed while looking up on one of the rooftops.

Atop of the rooftop was a calm stern looking woman. She wore a business suit and had her eyes focused on Toru's position, who was completely invisible. The woman looked like a CEO of a huge company.

'She can see me too?! I guess staying invisible is useless now.' She thought as she revealed herself to the two villains.

"What's so troublesome about her Eisuke?" She asked.

"The bitch can create things with her mind and shrug off bullets and turn invisible! I want her dead Hanako!" He told her.

She looked at Eisuke and then back at Toru. She took her hands off her hips as she sat on the edge of the building and crossed her legs. From behind her a group of 6 people appeared.

"Get her associates." She ordered as the 6 strangely moving people took off down the side of the building towards Toru like a pack of wolves.

Toru strengthened her resolve and stood towards the group of villains with a grim look on her face. She pulled out a metal baton on her waist and clicked a button as it popped out into a staff.

'I hope this staff is as great as you advertised it to be Antoine…' Toru thought as she dashed towards the incoming villains.

* * *

"This world shall know change." A beautiful young teenaged girl said. She wore a rather revealing outfit that highlighted her curvy and slim figure. Her light blue eyes with pinkish hues and symmetrical black and white hair that was evenly divided on each side.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU PSYCHOPATHS WILL GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" A man yelled at her on the ground trying to crawl away.

She looked towards him with a blank expression on her face as a black portal appeared above the man. The man's eyes widen in fright and despair once he saw the object coming from the portal. He impulsively held up his hands to catch the object but knew that he stood no chance of surviving. The last thought he had was at least he died at the hands of a beautiful girl.

*SQUISH*

A gory and disgusting shower of human innards exploded from the deceased victim once the large piece of rubble descended upon him from the portal. The look on the young murderer's face didn't change in the slightest after witnessing the scene. Up ahead she saw barricade of police riot shields and started walking towards it. She created a white portal underneath the large concrete she used the kill the man with, making the piece of rubble and the bloody remains of the man fall inside.

"Resistance is futile. The Survivors will claim all and change all." She said dully as she created a second portal that was black in front of her and in front of the police barricade.

*SCHOOOOM*

The large piece of rubble shot out from her portal at insane speeds towards the police force. The piece of rock was coming so fast that even if the policemen wanted to use their quirks to defend themselves, they wouldn't make it in time. They dropped their heads in resignation to their incoming fate.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" An incoming sparkling figure shot towards the concrete and punched it into pieces.

The pieces shot into the riot shields and the newcomer's jumpsuit hero costume, bouncing off harmlessly. He stared at the blank expression villain who looked around the same age as him with anger in his eyes.

"Thank you young man!" The police officers shouted in relief and joy.

The shining boxer hero focused his eyes on the villain in front of him.

"You're welcome but try to get some distance away. This might get bad in a couple of seconds." He told them.

"What's your name!?" They asked after heeding his words.

"I'm the Sparkling Boxer! Now get to safety please!" Yuga told them as he fired off a laser beam towards the cold beauty.

A white portal appeared in front of her before the laser could reach her and sucked it in.

'What kind of quirk is that…?' Yuga thought before quickly leaping to the side after seeing a black portal manifest in front of the girl.

The black portal shot back his own beam towards him with even faster speed than he sent it with, shocking Yuga greatly.

"What is your goal here?!" Yuga asked.

"The world is in need of a change. The Survivors will bring that change." She answered.

"How is killing and terrorizing innocent people going to change anything!?"

"Some culling is always needed for true change in the world."

'This isn't going to be easy… But I'll have to do what I can to stop her. She's too dangerous to be left alone.' Yuga stated as he blasted towards the girl with his laser shooting out of his feet.

* * *

A brown-haired teenager with a broad muscular body could be seen battling 3 heroes. One flame-type, one physical-type, and a water-type. The teenager was seen tanking the brutish hero's blows with ease. The physical hero was beating the teen with all he had, but no matter how hard he hit the boy, no signs of damage was appearing on the boy in the slightest. The boy grinned as the hero knocked him into the air with a powerful looking uppercut. The flame hero and water hero sent blasts of their prospective quirks towards the airborne boy while he was mid-air.

"It's my turn now right?! Take this. Leg Shattering Blow of the Titans!" The boy shouted as he whipped his right leg downward.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The area below him was warped and sunken in from the impact of his attack. The three heroes were crushed into paste and the boy landed down in the large hole with a satisfied smile before seeing a strange figure ahead of him. The figure had metal arms waving in the air that was attached to his back and had a scary grim look on his face. Although the boy was pretty strong himself and doubted there was much that could harm him, he didn't want to test that on this guy in front of him. He pulled out his phone behind his back for his backup to get him out of here as quick as possible and he slowly stood up and faced the mysterious guy.

"The Survivors huh… You guys fucking grew famous pretty quick despite being based on a shitty meme." The figure said.

"We're a serious group! We got followers all over the world you know!? Japan isn't the only place that's going to be taken over by us and changed for the better! Now that the world leaders and their armies are distracted by those missing satellites and defending themselves from foreign enemies, we can finally make the world a better place!"

"A better place…. Are you fucking retarded? Causing riots, killing people, and destroying shit isn't going to make anything better. If it was so simple to change the world that way, it would've been done already."

"What do you know!? We're going to make the world a better place. We won't need heroes! We won't need governments trying to restrict our god-given abilities! Everyone will live in peace once we got rid of the shitty people ruining it further."

"A better place by killing everyone who disagrees with you? Sounds like the fucking greatest plan in the world."

"Everyone who disagrees is just trying to ruin the world even further! Our leader will change the world! Even if we have to get rid of everyone who goes against us! There is no progress without sacrifice!"

"I've heard enough. Get ready to fucking die shithead." Antoine flicked him off.

Antoine's tentacles zoomed towards the boy who simply smiled as he let the tentacles smash into him. The first tentacle punched him into the air, the second tentacle appeared behind the boy and smacked him back down, the third tentacle punched him in the gut, and the fourth tentacle smashed him in the back. The tentacles continued to juggle and combo the boy in the air before finishing him off with a combined double punch towards the concrete street below.

*BOOOOOM*

The boy crashed harshly into the street and showed no signs of movement. Antoine grinned as he walked over to the boy with a smug look on his face. He used his tentacles to pick the boy up by the shirt.

"Got cha!" The boy suddenly opened his eyes with no damage on him whatsoever as he held his palm out at Antoine and released a huge destructive shockwave right in Antoine's face.

The shockwave completely destroyed the street and buildings behind Antoine as he stood perfectly still and unharmed. The young man's mouth dropped in sheer shock.

"Abo Ryuichi… Good try you little fucking brat. You're lucky no people were back that way or I would've had to bury you 100 ft into the ground." Antoine said as hand inched closer and closer to the entirely frightened boy.

"Impossible….. Not even the Sergeant could've stood up to that blast… Who… are you…?" He stuttered in fear.

"The Ultimate Craftsman. Your local grim reaper." He answered before the Ryuichi was suddenly enveloped in white angelic feathers and vanished right in front of him.

An irritated look appeared on Antoine's face.

"What the fuck!? Who the hell!?" Antoine shot high into the sky so he could get a better look over the entire city and still failed to spot Ryuichi or any white feathers.

He dropped back down into the city.

"These motherfuckers are a lot more fucking organized than I thought! No one fucking told me they had a teleporter!" Antoine shouted.

Antoine then sniffed the air and headed towards the most populated place in the city currently. With that one sniff he could almost map out the entire city in his head. This was only possible due to his INT stat being so high. If it wasn't Antoine could've put himself in a coma from the insane amount of information he gained from that one sniff. His nose is so strong through the various skills he's acquired, there is almost nothing he can't sniff out.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE BELOW**

**Alright i think i'm getting somewhere with this plot now... **

**Antoine's little satellite idea turned out to cause more problems than he could've ever thought! **

**How will Toru match up against an enemy with procognition abilities and another with an unknown quirk!? **

**Will Yuga be able to taken down the portal girl or will she be too much for him?! **

**The Survivors are a lot more organized than Antoine thought! They even refused to let one of their own get captured! I wonder what is waiting in store for Antoine at the center of all this chaos!**

**Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.**


	49. Getting Played & Budding Interests!

Antoine flew over to see City Hall as the safe haven for most of the citizens inside the city. Heroes were taking a defensive position around the building. The remaining heroes inside the city surrounded the white building even if their quirk wasn't meant for straight up combat. Antoine figured it was to make the locals feel secure. But from what he could see, the heroes themselves were just as scared as the fucking people they were protecting. Antoine chuckled from this as he showed up on the scene. Confusing most of the people who heard and saw him with such a joyous expression on his face

'Good to know that heroes are still people on the inside on this world too. I know I'd be scared shitless against this terrorist group.' Antoine thought as he sought to take over the scene.

Some even suspected him to be a villain from the aura surrounding him and were about to attack, but the hero taking charge of this operation calmed the other heroes and stopped them from attacking. It seems he recognized Antoine from somewhere. Antoine surely didn't recognize him though.

"You're the owner of Universal Crafts. The company with a hero for the president.." The leading hero said.

"Yep. That's me. Although I'm heroing right now so just call me The Ultimate Craftsman or just Craftsman." Antoine told him.

"Well... Although I'm not hoping much, can you tell me if you have any supplies to give out for the people inside? They're not doing too well."

Antoine could pull out enough food from his ass (Inventory) to feed 10 African villages. These few hundreds of people weren't much. Not to add that most of the food was boosted by his specially crafted stove and made all the food taste 60% better and had a 50% increase in quality. With his stove, he could roast a marshmallow on top of it and make it give actual valuable nutrients to the body instead of being just junk food. Antoine's favorite snack to cook in his stove was cake. All that sugar and fat turns in whatever beneficial nutrients the person who is eating it is lacking the most. Antoine chalked it up to the system's "magic" in dealing with certain things that were definitely impossible to explain through actual science and didn't look further into it.

But feeding these people with his inventory would be an issue. Antoine's quirk was listed as his shark quirk, not storage or a spatial quirk. And he doesn't plan on revealing his multiple quirks quite yet. Not until he's turned all of Japan into paradise and he's ruling it.

"Nope! I don't have anything on me except my hero gear and gadgets." He replied casually.

The leading hero's face fell immediately. But he quickly picked it back up so as not to worry the people behind him. Antoine just smiled.

"Don't worry fuckers. I got something better for ya." Antoine declared as he pulled out a tiny metal box from his pocket.

"What is that going to do?" The hero asked.

"Making your jobs 100x easier." Antoine answered before throwing the metal box at the side of the building.

Countless faces were visible from the windows of the building. Each one having a different emotion on their face, but a majority of them showing fear and sorrow. If it was in Antoine's character, he would try and calm the panicked and frightened citizens but he figured it would be better if he focused on saving them and beating the shit out of the group responsible for causing this mess in the first place. Especially since it interrupted his current plans of fixing Japan into the utopia he wants it to be. Of course, it won't be the perfect country, but Antoine plans on making it damn near it.

Antoine's box exploded open and a silvery liquid exploded from it and latched onto the building. It exploded with as much liquid as a water balloon can hold but the heroes and locals watched as it slowly grew larger in quantity and began stretching all over town hall. The heroes and locals watched in confusion and amazement at what they were seeing. The citizens were initially worried but once they saw that Antoine was another hero, they were relieved.

"Yeah. This goop is strong enough to tank several tank missiles once it solidifies. Finding this chemical solution was a bitch though. You don't wanna know how many accidents were made trying to make this shit." Antoine said as the silver slime continued to spread over the surface of the inside and outside of the building.

Some curious children inside tried touching it before their parents could restrain them, but were sad upon finding out that they didn't become silver as well or couldn't play with it. Their parents swooped them up and quickly admonished their reckless behaviors even though they were secretly glad that no harm came to their children from their slow reactions. Antoine would've laughed if he saw the scene for himself.

"Alright that crap should protect them for nearly any attacks, so you all don't have to worry about protecting them if something arises. I'm gonna go and help out any stragglers still in the city." Antoine told the leading hero.

Antoine was about to blast off with his rocket shoes but before he activated them, he heard a strange sound appearing above city hall. The sound of fluttering feathers. He turned around and saw a large ball of white feathers descending down towards the building. If he wasn't so sure that this was the dramatic entrance of a villain, he would describe the scene in front of him as beautiful and divine. The texture and appearance of those wings couldn't be described in any other way besides seraphic and magnificent. They were so amazing that some of the heroes fantasize being enveloped in those wings would make anyone think they were in heaven.

The ball of wings unfurled themselves and a sudden sound rang out from the ground!

*BANG*

The feathers on the wings quickly attached themselves to the being inside the wings and transported a few meters to the left, avoiding the projectile aiming for them. The heroes down below finally got a good look at what was inside the white feathers and they could only be described as…

"An angel…" One hero muttered in disbelief.

The figure had large white wings sprouting from their back. Their facial features were so aesthetically pleasing that regardless of gender, they made both male and female heroes present bodies heat up and faces redden. The being's body was seemingly sculpted to perfection. Their arms, legs, abs, and everything was just perfect. Even if someone had a perfectly opposite taste in people, they would still feel compelled to worship and fall for the figure above them.

Well. That is if your name isn't Antoine Neil and the fact that you just shot a sniper round towards an angel-like figure.

*SPLURT*

The bullet that missed the figure came soaring back towards them without them knowing at all and pierced through their wings. A heavenly scream rang out as the figure started falling to the ground. Pure shock and worry was exchanged between all the heroes present.

"You may have these fuckheads charmed you beautiful asshole but you won't get me! I know you're part of The Survivors." Antoine said with tears of envy in his eyes.

The young hero leapt towards the falling figure and was about to snatch them up with his metal arms but before he could, the angelic figure lifted their head and looked at him with a death glare, making Antoine even more angry at their attractiveness. Their wings opened outward and a figure appeared from the middle of them and blasted Antoine away with magma. Antoine's adamantium tentacles took the brunt of most of the magma and he flicked it to the streets below after he landed down. He looked at the newcomer slightly pissed that he didn't get to punch the shit out of the heavenly angel villain.

"The Ultimate Craftsman…. We just got a warning about you. You're a lot more dangerous than your file states. So dangerous that I, a Sergeant, had to come and deal with you." The newcomer stated.

"Fuck off Ghostrider copycat!"

Antoine flicked him off.

"That shitty lava quirk won't be enough to deal with me." Antoine antagonized.

The sergeant fully came out of the angel's wings and he landed down on top of city hall as the angel teleported themselves away. The sergeant had a fierce aura around him. He honestly scared most of the heroes down below with just his aura alone. The other half was scared due to his face. An actual skull with magma flowing out of it! Every time he talked magma spittle flew from his mouth. Antoine was confused on how eloquently he was speaking despite spitting every time he talked. It didn't even sound like he had magma coming out of his mouth at all.

"We'll see about that Craftsman..." The sergeant said as magma suddenly poured out in massive amounts from his body and shot upwards into the sky as lava sprout.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE IF YOUR QUIRK CAN'T FUCKING PROTECT YOU FROM LAVA! NOW!" Antoine shouted as the lava started falling down towards them like an ocean wave.

The heroes ran as fast as they could to make it inside the armored town hall. Antoine had a few of his tentacles pop off to save the extra slow assholes as he used the remaining to shapeshift into a metal dome to protect himself. But it seems that the sergeant was planning on this outcome somehow because as soon as Antoine went into his dome, he jumped from the roof and appeared in front of Antoine's ball. He shot out lava from his chest that was going to engulf Antoine's dome and completely captured it in a lava bubble, trapping Antoine inside. If he tried to break out, lava would soon flow inside his ball and melt him alive.

"Heh. This was easier than I thought. Dumb brat. My mission was just to stall you until we can get all our members out of here. Not defeat you." The sergeant chuckled.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FIGHT ME PUSSY!" Antoine raged after falling into his trap.

Even while Antoine was raging after falling into the trap, his mind was quickly looking for solutions to solve this without exposing that he can use more than 1 quirk.

'I got too cocky… This sucks dick! Now i gotta use my actual brain to get out of this before they can escape…' He groaned.

* * *

*SWOOSH*

Yuga avoided another object sent at high-speeds from the portal girl and blasted back towards her. He punched towards her face and just before he could reach, a small white portal appeared in front of her face and a black portal appeared on the side of his.

*BOOOOM*

Yuga was sent flying back from the force of his own fist with added force from the girl's quirk. He figured out generally how her quirk works but that was a new application of it that he's just now seeing… Apparently she can make the portals bigger and smaller as well. The white portal sucks things in and the black portal shoots things out that the white portal sucked in at a faster speed. Yuga was having a hard time getting past her defenses. A straight on offensive was useless against her. As well as long ranged combat.

'But what about an attack she can't see…?' Yuga thought.

Yuga took off his shades and tossed them far into the sky. The villain's face was blank as usual and she never took her eyes off him. Yuga's body started sparkling brightly and the villainess attacked by sucking in some more debris through her white portal and launching them towards the shining Yuga.

"Won't even give me a moment to set up my plan?" He muttered as he was forced to dodge out of the way and his body lost all its shine from earlier.

He tried charging up again but it seems the young villain caught on to the fact that he was attempting something and didn't rest up on sending speeding rocks towards him. Yuga had to try something else or he'd be forced to constantly follow her pace. He shot a laser beam from his sparkling boxing glove towards his shades that were now floating in the air. The beam reflected off the shades and streaked towards the attractive and slim girl, taking her attention off of Yuga momentarily.

'Chance!'

He started charging up his move as the villain was forced to handle the laser beam about to crash down upon her. She calmly looked up and waved her dainty hand horizontally. A white portal appeared in front of the laser beam and a black portal appeared in front of her aiming directly at the charging Yuga.

'This is going to hurt..! But I won't get another chance like this!'

The portal sucked in Yuga's laser beam and the black one shot it towards Yuga himself. Yuga braced himself as the beam came zooming towards him.

*BOOM*

Yuga was sent sliding far down the street from the impact of his attack amplified. A slightly bruised and dusty Yuga could be seen still shining brightly from the opposite end of the street. A small grin could be seen on his face as his move was finally ready. Even though he was sure his shoulder just got dislocated.

"Disco Starlights!" He shouted.

An uncountable number of small laser beams shot out from Yuga's body. It was as if a universe suddenly came into existence and a large cluster of lights were birthed from it. The numerous sparkling lights bounced around the city streets down towards the villainess. They bounced from buildings, to the streets, lamps, windows, and even Yuga himself. It was an inescapable attack that Yuga devised himself after watching Antoine add so many homing features to most of his ranged weapons. An attack that can't miss is an attack anyone would want.

The laser beams bounced around with speeds that would cause a normal person to faint just from looking at them and they were all headed straight towards the young villain. Yuga finally managed to see some emotion appearing on her face.

* * *

Nikki's eyebrows slightly furrowed. She understood that getting through this move wasn't possible if she took it head on. Her portals have a size limit that they can increase to and shrink to. And making a portal big enough to handle this attack would be impossible unless she wanted to put enough physical strain on her body to put her in a wheelchair for a few months.

'Sparkling Boxer was it…?' She thought as a brief look of interest appeared on her face. 'Change will have to come another day. Hopefully… I'll get to see you again..' Nikki thought as Yuga's attack was just about to strike her.

Nikki was sucked into her white portal and disappeared. She reappeared after a black portal materialized in the sky shooting her far above and then another white portal appeared and sucked her in. This continued until Nikki shot herself far away from the young hero and on her way back to HQ.

* * *

"Damn!" Yuga cursed as he forcefully placed his shoulder back in its socket and drank a healing serum.

His laser beams attempted to chase after the villain but even they couldn't catch up to her speed after being shot out of the black portal for a second time. He took out his phone to see if he had any messages from Antoine or Toru.

"Nothing? I guess those two would be fine. I should try and see if there is anyone still in need of help!" Yuga stated as he shot off into the sky by shooting lasers from his feet and grabbing his shades. He placed them on his face and used them to scan for any people nearby.

* * *

Author's Note!

Alright it's out! I'm sorry guys. This was supposed to be out yesterday i know but my laptop started acting funky and i had to send it away to get fixed. So now i'm on a much worse laptop and is stuck with it until i get my original laptop back in 3 to 5 or 7 business days.

Since this chapter was late i plan on making it up by having an additional chapter next week on Monday. This novel's release date is now exclusively thursdays only but since i made a mistake you guys will get an additional release on monday.

Next chapter we'll focus on Toru's battle and this little city attack will be finished up. After that i'll focus on Antoine's plans for upgrading his city and eventually japan as a whole.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	50. Saving The Day!

*WITH TORU*

Toru was sandwiched between two villains. One capable of seeing the future or had enhanced senses that could sense any danger or attack that came his way. The other could control people with her fingers like some sort of master puppeteer. The puppeteer was controlling these 6 possibly innocent people and having them attack her without any regards to their safety. It was as if they were wild animals with the way they were coming after her. With her adamantium staff gifted to her by Antoine, she took on the unnerving and savage controlled people. Toru whacked the first person to the side with her long staff and then slammed it onto the ground. She swung around the staff and kicked the rest of the puppets away.

She then blasted a white beam of light from her palms to the ground and shot towards the puppeteer on top of the roof. The look on her face never changed even though Toru was headed straight for her. She simply parted her hair to side as Toru was suddenly impacted on the side of the head by something and was knocked off course. The puppeteer showed a small smirk as her puppets were directly below Toru, ready to capitalize on her current state. She looked towards the laughing orange haired villain and realize that no matter what she tried he would continue to get in her way.

`I guess I have no choice.. I was struggling against him when he was alone but now that he has a friend it's just impossible to win the way I am now.. At least I know now that his quirk can't be heightened senses.' Toru thought before finally deciding to use it.

A spark flared from Toru's back. She gritted her teeth as she was still not completely used to using this device. Electricity began sparking and racing across her body as a bright white light illuminated from her figure as she fell down below. The two villains were forced to shield their eyes from the intense light.

* * *

"I CAN'T SEE SHIT! HANAKO! CAN YOU SEE ANYTHING!?" Eisuke shouted before the realization of his quirk smashed him in the face.

"I'VE TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MY NAME! CALL ME MADAM CONGLOMERATE! AND NO I CAN'T!" Hanako responded back just as blind as Eisuke.

Hanako's puppets dropped like a sack of potatoes after she was blinded and Eisuke was desperately mashing on his phone before realizing that it was far too late.

"God damn it…" He cursed as a blinding figure smashed him in the jaw from below.

He was launched upwards in the air before the figure threw their palm in his direction and he smashed into something hard with his back.

"Gah...!" Eisuke spat out blood from the impact and started falling down to the city streets below with a dazzling light waiting for him.

Eisuke landed in some sort of blue bird cage. The opening of the bird cage closed shut once he was inside it and he knew that a majority of his bones were broken or on the verge of being broken. He's definitely going to be feeling this crap in the morning. Especially since the Survivors don't have a member that can heal with a quirk yet. Eisuke groaned in pain as he struggled to pull out his phone. As he pulled it out, he managed to get a clear look at the hero that put him in this god forsaken state.

She was a completely new person. The little girl from earlier that couldn't be any older than his niece, was gone and replaced by this thing! A luminous being of a myriad of colors. Eisuke swore he saw colors on that freak that he didn't even know the name of! Her hair was in the form of a bob-cut parted to the left. She grew tall enough to tower over him like some sort of Amazonian freak!

'She has some nice fat tits and ass like this though. I'd stick my fucking schlong in this bitch if I had the chance.' Eisuke thought not entirely displeased with her new appearance.

She disappeared in less than a second after appearing in front of him and Eisuke heard Hanako scream momentarily and then there was silence once more. He could swear she was moving at the speed of light. Eisuke took this chance to quickly send a message for help and just before he hit send, the fucking bitch appeared in front of his cage and broke his phone.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME ON THE UNIVERSAL CRAFTS WEBSITE!? IT WAS THE LAST ONE IN STOCK TOO!" Eisuke raged as he saw Hanako hanging over the girl's shoulder.

The hero bitch ignored him as she pulled out a much cooler looking phone from her body?

* * *

Toru checked her cell to see if there were any messages from Antoine or Yuga. Antoine sent her one earlier that said that the villains had a teleporter on their side.

'_Don't let them use their phones. If you couldn't stop them then take them far away from the location they sent it in and arrest them with the cuffs I gave you two. Once you restrained them inject them with the quirk neutralizer and they should be as harmless as kittens for you two.' _The message read.

Toru controlled the bird cage and made it float in the air. She was about to take off withthe two villains just in case one of them managed to send a message before she used the quirk enhancing device attached to the middle of her back. But before she could, an injured angelic figure appeared behind her with blood seeping out from their wings. They quickly glanced at her before looking at the two villains she captured. She noticed the orange haired villain make eye contact with the winged person and rapidly shake his head. Toru was about to speed towards the villain but she felt a tingle in her spine that forced her to stop for an instant.

The divine-like villain soon vanished in a cluster of feathers and Toru soon wrapped up the puppeteer on her back that stifled her movements with her quirk piercing into her back. The Conglomerate as she called herself was now wrapped up like a mummy and floating along with Eisuke trapped in the bird cage she made. She then dropped the 6 controlled people inside the bird cage with Eisuke. Toru flew away to take care of this group by bringing them to the police force waiting outside the city.

* * *

"Mother fucking little prissy gay ass ghost rider wannabe bitch…." Antoine cursed as he juggled two thin lab beakers filled with liquids.

One was steaming green and the other was bubbling purple. Antoine pulled out a third beaker from his inventory using his mouth and grasped it using his toes before finally mixing the green and purple liquid into the empty beaker. The two liquids possibly only known to Antoine mixed and released a white gas from the top of the beaker, forcing Antoine to cough violently before emerging with a wide grin on his face. The green and purple liquid mixed and formed a light yellow color. The finished product was a beaker filled with vibrating yellow fluid.

"HAHAHA SCIENCE TO THE MOTHER FUCKING RESCUE!" Antoine cheered as he opened up a small hole in his dome shield.

Lava immediately poured inside and Antoine chucked his chemical solution at the lava.

*SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

The lava immediately flash froze into ice chunks. .

*CRACK*

*CRACK*

*SHATTER*

Antoine broke free of his previously molten prison and laughed in triumph. He looked around to see massive amounts of ice all around him.

"HE'S OKAY!" A childish voice shouted.

"DID THAT CHILD JUST OPEN THE SHUTTERS!?"

"OH GOD WHAT IF THE LAVA WAS STILL OUT THERE!?"

"HE DIDN'T MEAN TO ALRIGHT!?" The mother defended her child while embracing him.

"HE ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"

The leading hero soon took charge of the situation and began to placate the people.

"It is fine everyone. We are all okay. The Craftsman managed to subdue the villain. You are all safe." He said.

"Yeah…. No thanks to you…" A voice whispered sending the whole building into discussion and shouting once more.

While this was happening, Antoine was checking out the sergeant's frozen body. It seems like he couldn't react in time before getting frozen alive along with his lava. Antoine pulled out two orbs and threw them in the air after pressing the red buttons attached to them. The two orbs quickly began to transform and Antoine gave them orders.

"Take this dickhead to the cops outside the city. And tell them….." He pushed a few buttons on his phone and a ding sounded out. "It's safe to reenter the city. The remaining members of the Survivors have been taken care of." Antoine declared after checking the reports given to him by a few members of Apex that haven't been identified to the public.

The drones flew above the chilled villain and spun around while ejecting a black wire. The black wire wrapped around the sergeant and the two drones took off. They flew high above and sped out of the city with the villain in tow.

A few moments later, Yuga came with two captured villains over his shoulders. They were both unconscious and softly breathing.

"Alright everyone! We got the fucking shitheads responsible for attacking the city! You are all safe now." Antoine announced confidently.

"Really…? Is it finally over…?"

"Can we finally go home…?"

"Well I wouldn't try to go home yet. The police, ambulances, fire fighters, other heroes, and a whole bunch of others will be coming in soon to help restore this city back to normal. Not to mention that my company will be aiding in the relief efforts to get this city back to normal. Whether its food, structural repairs, or even just comfort and someone to talk to about this situation. My company will be here to solve most if not all of your needs!" Antoine added.

"So do we still have to stay in this dumb building? It's getting cramped in here…"

"Nope! You're free to come outside but don't fucking wandering off like shitheads just because you wanna go home. The city has to make sure that you are alive and counted for once they come in. Just stay in this general area." Antoine told them as he finally noticed Yuga behind him.

"Yuga! You sparkling bastard! I see you got pretty fucked up! Your face looks like shit!" Antoine laughed at him.

"Just so you know I did this to myself! I certainly didn't get beat up by anyone." Yuga defended himself.

"AHAHAHA! So what happened did you just decide to start hitting yourself in the face to scare these two into submitting?" Antoine jokingly asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"AHAHAHAHAH YOU DEFINITELY GOT TRICKED OR SOME SHIT LIKE A DUMBASS AND HIT YOURSELF!"

"LIKE YOU HAD A FLAWLESS EXPERIENCE EITHER! ROBOTS AND VILLAINS FIGHT COMPLETELY DIFFERENTLY!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WON MY FIGHTS WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH ON ME!" He lied. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT PATROLLING MORE!"

"I GOT CLASSES! I CAN'T FIGHT VILLAINS EVERY DAY! HELL I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Antoine was too busy holding his gut from laughter to even hear Yuga excuses anymore. Yuga continued to yell and shout at Antoine as Toru came walking towards them from down the street. She transformed her hero costume into her school uniform and looked very tired. Her shoulders were drooped down and she was dragging one of her feet as she walked towards them.

"It looks like you weren't the only one to take a pounding today. Toru looks like she just got done going through a few rounds, if you know what I mean." Antoine started elbowing Yuga's shoulders.

A faint reddening of his cheeks betrayed his attempt of ignoring Antoine as he was forced to briefly imagine Toru in such a way.

"AHHHH YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! HAHA! With how flexible she is, you know she gotta give good-" Antoine was interrupted with a jab in the gut and was knocked away.

"DON'T PUT THAT THOUGHT INTO MY HEAD! THAT'S GROSS ANTOINE! SHE'S LIKE OUR SISTER!" Yuga shouted with his cheeks ablaze.

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT! AND CORRECTION! SHE'S OUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" Antoine yelled back as he recovered flawlessly and headed back over to him with Toru finally making it to them.

"Hey…. guys…." Toru greeted tiredly.

"You don't look so good…" Yuga pointed out.

"No… No I do not… I had to give it my all or I'm not sure I would even be standing here right now." She revealed.

"Yeah. Taking that many at once would definitely wear someone out." Antoine whispered into Yuga's ear.

"I'm having trouble just walking after that fight. Antoine do you have any of that?" She asked.

Antoine was having trouble holding in his giggles.

"I bet she would after taking so many di-" Antoine was once again punched away by Yuga.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME ANTOINE! TORU WAS IN A SERIOUS SITUATION!" Yuga shouted.

Toru was confused looking at the angered face of Yuga and the out of breath laughter of Antoine. She then tried to piece together the situation from Yuga's emotional outburst and Antoine's wheezing.

"He was joking around wasn't he?" She asked not surprised at all.

"He was… talking about…" Yuga's face turned beet red. "_Those_ types of things… when you were explaining how worn out you were and how you could barely stand…" He talked in an increasingly smaller voice.

Yuga was expecting her to get angry or upset at Antoine but Toru only sighed and mumbled something about not expecting anything else from him. A vial with a familiar colored liquid was tossed towards Toru's face. She instinctively caught it and recognized what it was.

"Thanks, you dick." She said as she gulped down the liquid and began regenerating from all the damage accumulated from her battle.

Antoine could only try and laugh more after hearing her call him a dick.

"SHE SAID DICK! HAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"

The two ignored him as sirens started blaring throughout the city.

* * *

*AT A LOCATION UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME*

A pair of feathers could be seen phasing into existence as 10 figures emerged from within two slightly bloodied wings. The 10 figures had various degrees of injuries and appearances. Some were even unconscious. But there was one trait that was shared between all of them.

"About damn time Ienobu. Those damn cops were about to stuff me into a freaking iron maiden! If I didn't steal one of the phones from Hanako's followers and send you my location, I would be incarcerated right now!" A familiar voice rang out as his orange messy hair was being fixed by the falling feathers surrounding him and his associates.

"My… Apologies… Eisuke.. The Craftsman was a much bigger threat than I initially assumed." The wounded warper said through haggard breaths.

"Even after I went through all that trouble of warning you. The little bastard even took out Greg! One of our sergeants! I'm telling you guys. We need to place that fucker as a top priority threat." Eisuke ranted.

"What!? He took out Greg!?" A brown-haired average looking teen exclaimed.

Ienobu nodded as they gently floated down towards the sand below.

"But.. How!? Not even I could stand up to Greg without someone constantly feeding me a large amount of power!"

"That doesn't mean that others aren't capable of such a feat Ryu-kun." Ienobu told him.

The boy was in disbelief as another familiar face appeared in front of the group.

"I see you got out without a scratch." Eisuke stated bitterly.

She looked at him with a deadpan look before focusing on Ienobu.

"EI DON'T IGNORE ME NIKKI! YOU JAILBAIT LITTLE!" He was unable to finish his statement from the severe pain in his jaw.

Nikki conjured a black portal and a man dressed in a messy and wrinkly scrub suit walked out of it. Stains of alcohol, food, and other unidentifiable spots were present all over his outfit. The man had wild black hair that would remind people of a lion's mane as it extended all the way to his lower back. He held a lit cigarette in between his fingers as he took a good long smoke as he gazed at the retrieved members of the Survivor group that went to Japan.

"You guys look like crap."

The group couldn't exactly disagree with that statement since most of them did get defeated and are suffering from injuries.

"Yeah no shit Doc. I think my fucking jaw is about to shatter into pieces and my spine about to crack into a million more pieces." Eisuke complained.

The designated doctor's eyes began glowing green. The injured members of the Survivors felt a chill in their body as a perverted and lust-filled gaze appeared on the doctor's face.

"Yeah you guys really do look like shit. It's even worse than I thought. Let's get back to my office at Base Bravo and I'll fix you bums up the best I can." He said blowing out cigar smoke.

The group walked inside the white portal created by Nikki and disappeared from the unknown beach Ienobu took them to.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm a little bit more interested in these villains i sort of made up in a spur of the moment. I gave them personalities that I enjoy and now i'll have to make up backgrounds and a reason for them that would explain their personalities. And just so you guys know after i left the canon behind, everything after it is basically made up on the spot. I hope to form something coherent enough to make sense and not seem like its all over to place with the big satellite event but honestly. It's all up in the air for real.

The next few chapters will either be on the relief efforts for the city and Antoine's company, Toru and Yuga at U.A, and certain bits and pieces involving the Survivors. If i can find some inspiration I might do a chapter completely away from Japan and show a perspective of this quirk world in a different part of it like America. Like some teenaged kid in highschool in america and how their culture has devloped ever since the introduction of quirks.

And so yeah here u guys go. I normally only upload on Thursdays for this novel but since i was unable to produce a chapter last thursday this is to make up for that.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	51. Messing Around

*THE FOLLOWING MORNING*

The beautiful warming sun was shining over Niigata. Its inhabitants still recovering from the villain attack, were in no mood to enjoy such a lovely morning however. A majority of their city was ruined from the terrorist group and was currently being restored and made even better than before. This was due to the collaborative effort of many different groups and people. Seeing the massive amount of support given to their city, it was almost good enough it offset the horrible and terrifying attack they suffered yesterday. But the lives of their friends, loved ones, neighbors, and families, are something that could never be brought back.

This was addressed by the locals and they decided to build a statue as a memorial for those who lost their lives from the attack. They haven't decided on what the statue should be yet, but they decided to discuss it later in the future. For now though, the people of Niigata will try to rebuild their city and quickly return to their normal lives before with the help of local heroes, the government, and certain organizations.

* * *

"Alright get to work you fucking bums. I don't wanna see no lazing around." Antoine said to a group of men and women wearing construction clothes and safety equipment.

"We haven't even started yet Mr. Neil.."

"And that's the problem right there isn't it Phil!? NOW GET TO WORK!" He ordered with a sudden megaphone.

The workers groaned collectively as they slowly got to work.

"I wonder what's up his ass.."

"He is at the age ya know.. He's probably just got rejected by some girl and is taking his anger out on us."

"Oh yeah.. I kind of forget sometimes that our boss is only 17."

"A fucking 17 year old multi-millionaire! Don't forget that! We can make fun of him all we want, but the things he's accomplished at his age isn't anything to joke about."

"Wasn't he just born in a rich family? It would've been pretty easy to get big like that."

"No man! He was born in a regular middle-class family. No one knows how he got his business to get so big in so little time, some people even think he was born with a quirk that made people more likely to listen to his suggestions and in turn buy whatever he wants them to! Or even a quirk that could make money! It's highly debated online if his shark quirk is really his quirk or not."

"I wish I was born with a quirk that made me a damn multi-millionaire. But all I got is a stupid hammer for a head."

"Even if you had a quirk like that, you'd be too stupid to use it right."

"Hey I'm plenty smart! I even learned how to make an account for the company website last night."

"The fact you couldn't figure it out for 2 weeks since we started working here, proves my point. This conversation is done Phil."

"You're just mad because Ana rejected you on the ride here."

"I'm not mad about that! Drop it already!"

"Heh. Whatever you say Shou." Phil sneered.

A third worker came over to the two men.

"What are you two talking about while the rest of us are suffering?"

"Hey Ana…."

"We were just talking about how you rejected-"

"PHIL! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SMASH YOUR TEETH IN!"

Phil didn't finish his statement but Ana already realized what the subject matter was about. An awkward look appeared on her mousy and cute face.

"HEY HEY HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? SOCIAL HOUR!? BREAK TIME!? PHIL! SHOU! ANA! ANYMORE BULLSHIT ON COMPANY TIME AND IT'S ALL YOUR ASSES!" Antoine yelled once he noticed the lack of work getting done.

The three quickly straightened up and got to work. Ana sighed after being caught up with the two and hoped this didn't ruin her chances for future development in this company. Phil made a mental note in his hammer head to make sure not to slow down his work while chatting or he'll get crap for it. Shou was looking at Ana apologetic and hoped she wouldn't try to bring up her rejecting his coffee date.

Antoine continued to watch over the workers for a while longer before walking off to head to a different area. His company has expanded from their starting point of being a tech company and headed into a more diverse type of company. Something that resembled Google and Amazon in how they have so many different focuses but technology being the main and most important focus for them. Although his company was far too small in comparison to those two right now. Expanding his company was good and all but he needed to make sure his origin was the best and safest it could be. But the thing is, Antoine didn't have a base.

He simply made any electronic store item he saw other companies selling and with the system, it added stats, passives, and sometimes actives to the items. Making them better than the competitors and more likely to be bought by customers. Although the price factor did draw away from some customers. Antoine increased the prices of his products more than those in his local surroundings due to how superior they were. He absolutely refused to sell his crafted works at a price that didn't reflect how amazing they are.

This action caused his store to stagnant heavily in the beginning along with some other factors. No reasonable adult would really trust that a kid is able to make or sell anything that is better than the hottest items on the market. Especially not at the prices he was selling them at. Most people just took him as a dumb kid trying to make a quick buck. Antoine didn't really care how well or badly his company was doing.

His goals didn't need for him to become a world famous business tycoon. His true goal was always to become the #1 hero. The most toxic hero this world has ever seen. And force them to love him and his terrible behavior. Because they will have no choice because of his status as #1! This whole company thing is just a current hobby for him.

A slight chuckle escaped from Antoine's mouth as he saw more and more of his employees helping throughout the city. Tearing down buildings, fixing buildings, giving comfort to the survivors or particularly scarred locals, handing out food and drinks, and free toys and such for the children. It would be quite the enjoyable sight for anyone that liked such a peaceful atmosphere but Antoine wasn't such a person! And since Yuga and Toru were busy at UA, he had free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted.

'But sadly I can't do it here. I am somewhat the cause of this due to the satellite shit, it would be a little too much if I decided to fuck around here after causing so much trouble. I'll just make sure to improve this city 10x better than it was before to make up for it and make sure no one knows I'm partially responsible for the loss of multiple lives all across the world and technological attacks on multiple governments and… hijacking the undestroyed satellites...' Antoine started to realize.

'Now that I think about it… I kind of caused a lot of trouble trying to make sure my loved ones were safe.. I guess becoming a worldwide hero is inevitable now if I ever wanted to make up for what I've done.' Antoine said with a serious look on his face.

The corners of his lips slowly started to turn up after a few seconds.

"BUT THAT SHIT IS FOR LATER! HAHA WHAT'S THE HURRY WHEN I HAVE THE LEGENDARY SYSTEM!? EVEN UNIVERSAL HEROISM WON'T BE THE LIMIT OF MY GLORY!" Antoine crazily screamed as he took off across the sky with his glider.

Now that he was momentarily free from his duties as both a hero and a CEO. Antoine shapeshifted himself into a completely different person with one of the many quirks he's had his nanites record. He had to get himself quite a few distances away from Niigata just to be safe and once he spotted a perfectly innocent city down below, he hopped off his glider. His glider continued flying off into the sky as he landed in a dark alleyway void of people.

"Hmm.. the sound of crime already!? Are you fucking kidding me?" Antoine muttered to himself as he heard the sounds of a fighting and crying.

He was considering ignoring it due to the pain in the ass timing it had, but ultimately decided against it. Maybe he could have some fun beating the shit out of these assholes nearby. Antoine walked over to the sounds and watched as three shitheads were beating the crap out of some costumed kid bawled up in fetal position, sobbing.

'The fucking kid tried to be a little hero huh…' Antoine figured.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Antoine burst into laughter, confusing the three delinquents and the weak "hero". "NO GET SOME MORE LICKS IN! BEAT THAT IDIOT'S BRAIN IN! MAYBE IT'LL TEACH HIM NOT TO BE SO STUPID ANYMORE! HAHAHAAH!" The delinquents were put off by Antoine's behavior and were about to walk away from someone they collectively designated as a psycho old man.

But before they could walk away, Antoine kicked off the ground and appeared in the middle of the trio.

"Hey hey hey…. When I tell you shitheads to do something…. You better-" One of the delinquents suddenly swung at Antoine and cut him off in the middle of his warning.

*PSSSSHHHH*

A yellow liquid squirted out towards Antoine and effectively splashed on the fist coming his way. The yellow liquid did nothing to stop the fist's speed and it almost landed on Antoine.

"HEY YOU FUCKING LITTLE IDIOT! YOU ALMOST PISSED ON MY FUCKING OUTFIT!" Antoine yelled as he effortlessly dodged the fist and kicked in the teen's shin, causing him to fall over and fall on his face.

The other two delinquents moved in to strike Antoine who was posing as a disgusting old man currently.

"Seriously. Teaching a bunch of youngsters like you some manners isn't my plan here. I just came to this city to have some fun." Antoine muttered as he dodged both attacks and grabbed the arms of the two before slinging them into the wall.

The three groaned in pain and Antoine looked at the young vigilante in the making. He crouched over him and assessed his injuries.

"Fucking kid… Trying to be a hero when your only quirk is shooting piss out of your hands… Drink this and you'll be fine. And i swear to god if you try to follow me with ur body like that I'll kill you myself." Antoine threatened him.

The boy's heart shivered at the tone of his savior. Even if he looked quite ugly, gross, and smelled like horses' dung, he still saved him…

"Seriously what a waste of time… At least join a fighting class or something if your quirk isn't a combative one.." He finished as he vanished from the area, unknowingly gaining a new admirer in the process.

Said admirer just finished drinking the strange juice given to him by his savior and felt his injuries disappearing somehow.

"Wha?!" He felt his body all over and didn't feel any pain from that beating those thugs gave him earlier.

He raced out of the building to try and thank the mysterious old man but couldn't find any signs of him through the sea of bodies currently on the street. Not knowing that the old man didn't leave at all and was standing on top of the building above him, watching him.

'Is this fucking kid some kind of mc? Do people just not listen anymore? Who the hell would try and chase down some stinky gross looking hobo? Fuck…' Antoine thought as he looked at the kid.

Antoine took off and ignored the child. It didn't matter if there were more main characters besides Midoriya, he'd just have to make sure to stay on top of his own shit. Even if there was an army of main characters after him somehow, it wouldn't bother him in the slightest. Not with his tech.

'Now… To find a perfect spot...' Antoine thought while looking down from a roof at a sea of people down below.

A smile slowly creeped itself onto his face. He reached into his inventory and pulled out 4 items. One cane, one plastic nose, one murky green liquid inside a test tube, and one perfume bottle. He swallowed the green liquid with a satisfied look on his face and sprayed the bottle on his outfit. He then quickly placed the plastic nose on his nose and wielded the cane in his left hand. Antoine then dropped down below into the crowd.

* * *

"Sorry no entry. There was an incident up ahead." A hobo said stopping anyone from passing.

Everyone who was on their way somewhere or just enjoying a leisurely stroll all collectively crinkled their noses once they took a whiff of this old man.

"Mommy, he stinks!"

"Sir… Do you mind letting us through?" A beautiful school girl asked the old man.

"No can do sweety. But maybe if ya give me a sloppy kiss I'll make an exception for ya." The old man said, smiling widely with his discolored teeth filled with holes and spots of green inside.

The young girl nearly hurled along with some others who managed to see the sight. Her skin paled as she took a few steps back defeated. Another youngster followed up after her attempt and tried to barrel through.

*SMACKSMACKSMACK*

The boy was whacked three times and forced to retreat backwards from the crazy hobo's attacks.

"ARE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!? YOU CAN'T HOLD US HERE!" A particularly busty red-headed woman yelled as she stomped towards him.

"I ain't holding no one. No entry allowed. There was an incident up ahead. Can't let you all hurt yourselves."

Up ahead laid nothing at all. No incident or any signs of anything besides more shops and people.

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!" Busty Mctits screamed.

"Who said you had to see it? Just know there is no entry past this-"

*SMACKSMACK*

The old man vanished and whacked the back of the head of someone trying to get past him on the far left.

"OW OW!" The man cried before turning around angrily at the old man and raising his fist.

The crowd looked on slightly conflicted. Although they didn't like the stinky geezer, they didn't wish for him to be injured. He was most likely just some mentally ill old man who got away from his keeper or something.

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM!" Someone screamed.

But it was too late. The man threw his fist at the stinky senile paitent and the crowd was stunned into silence.

*SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK*

The hobo's cane seemingly blurred as it rapidly hit the man all over. It looked like the old man hit him 20 times over in basically a second! Leaving him a weeping sobbing mess in the middle of the street.

"Hmph. Youngsters these days…" The old man muttered with a huff. While inwardly, Antoine was laughing his ass off being a dick to these people. He returned back to his original spot with his cane.

"Let's just go a different way. This isn't really worth the time guys…" A young man said.

A smile appeared on Antoine's face.

"Let's go around then…" They agreed while looking quite sullen and angrily at the hobo.

Antoine waited until they all dispersed away and grinned widely before vanishing from his spot and disappearing from that part of the city.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Bad news guys... I'm going to have to start shortening the chapters or delay the release of them because i've recently started my sophomore year in college and it is eating up a lot of my free time that I usually use to write. So, i will try to shorten the chapters length rather than dragging it days on end before finally releasing them.

So yeah just a heads up for the future: shorter chapter lengths.

I wasn't a fan of this chapter... But restarting it after spending so much time on it that wasn't even used productively or interestingly seemed like a lost. I'll try to do better in the future with chapters like these but for now I felt like i just had to get something out

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	52. Important Announcement

Well... I'm sure you all noticed about my lack of producing chapters recently and all i can say is...

I don't know. I just haven't really been in the mood to write much of anything lately. Even when I gave myself time to sit down and just write, I just couldn't start writing anything. Maybe I'm in a slump or something, I don't know myself but all I can say is I probably won't be uploading anytime soon.

The reason i put up this announcement is simply because I felt like you all deserved it for supporting me for so long. I know my work isn't the best or most coherent types of novels but nevertheless I really appreciate all the support you all have given me so far. Even the constructive and downright hateful ones. It all helps me try to improve as a writer.

So overall, I don't know when i'll start producing chapters again but when i do, I'll make sure to continue on strong and finish all the stories I have out now.

P.S: No I'm not depressed or suffering from any type of mental or physical illness/condition. But i did recently start my junior year in college and realized that it takes a lot of willpower to get through the work and keep putting out chapters, so that may have had an effect on me being unable to write lately.


	53. Gaining Some Attention!

Two young teens were seen walking together towards the entrance of U.A. It was a boy and a girl. They were wearing the standard uniform everyone else was wearing but for some reason they were capturing the attention of everyone nearby. They didn't have any strange accessories or unusual appearances either. So, for what reason was everyone's eyes glued to these two young heroes-in-training? Is it because one of them is so devilishly handsome or unbelievably beautiful? Possibly. Although the persons in question would definitely deny such a flattering statement.

"Look its them!"

"The freshmen who were said to play a big part in saving that city that was nearly destroyed by the Survivors!?"

"Yeah right. Like those two could've possibly did anything big. They're just freshmen." An upperclassman said in jealousy.

"It's true! It was all over the internet with videos of those two saving people in the city and capturing members of Survivors."

"They probably just swooped in to take the credit of the real heroes who were on the scene."

"Nope that's not it either! A lot of people from Niigata tagged them on social media about how heroic those two were and how thankful they were! A few police officers even said that the handsome guy saved them from one of Survivor's head members!"

The upperclassman shut his mouth at this point. He hmph'd and started walking into the building. Leaving the rest of the students of U.A. to continue gossiping and talking about the two.

* * *

"He's so buff and so handsome..."

"Look at those muscles! His uniform can barely hold em!"

"Don't even get me started on his butt! It's so cute!"

The many young girls of U.A. gossip'd while ogling the sight of the boy. His face reddened as he overheard the comments of the girls. A mischievous giggle came from his side and a slight jab from her elbow into his side, makes him even more embarrassed.

"Look at youuu Yuga. Getting a girlfriend is just a matter of time now." She giggled playfully.

"Please shut up." He pleaded while hiding his face with his hand.

"There's nothing embarrassing about being popular with the girls you know." Toru told him.

"That's not why I'm embarrassed! Hearing them talk about me in that way is embarrassing!" He quietly shouted.

"Guys talk about girls in that way all the time, don't they?" Toru innocently asked before suddenly thinking again. "Or have we been hanging out with Antoine a bit too often?"

"Definitely the second option. When I'm thinking of a girl, I definitely don't think about that stuff first." Yuga innocently remarked.

"So, you do think of that stuff..." Toru said teasingly.

His already red face brightened up to the color of a tomato.

"It's normal to sometimes think of that stuff at my age! Don't try and make me out as a pervert." He reasonably said.

Toru began wiping imaginary tears from her eyes and making sobbing sounds.

"My little Yuga... Has already grown up this much... sniff sniff..."

"Shut up!" He started walking faster up ahead, leaving her behind, giggling to herself.

Toru quickly caught up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder while laughing. She was trying to apologize amidst her laughter but it only seemed to upset Yuga more.

"Don't act like you don't have thoughts like that too!" Yuga redirected.

"I never said I didn't have thoughts like that Yugaaa. I think of some guys that way too."

"Guh..!" Yuga was rendered speechless and a slightly bit more embarrassed. He didn't expect her to honestly answer him without any shame or embarrassment.

He shut his mouth and they continued to walk inside U.A. while Yuga tried to filter out all the flattering comments aimed towards him. The two of them were about to reach their classroom door but up ahead two girls they've never seen before were hanging near the door. Yuga and Toru reached the classroom door and were about to ignore them and go inside but before they could.

"Uhm! Excuse me!" A squeaky voice shouted.

One of the girls bowed towards Yuga while holding out a decorated pink letter. The girl had a large bushy squirrel-like tail coming from beneath her skirt and brown hair in the shape of an acorn.

"Please accept this!" She asked with all of her heart and courage.

"Me?" Yuga asked, quite confused.

"Yes!" Her face was starting to heat up.

Yuga grabbed the letter and the two swiftly ran down the hall after he accepted it.

"I wonder what that was all about..." Yuga muttered as Toru felt like facepalming.

"It's your first love letter Yuga!" Toru excitedly squealed.

"LOVE LETTER?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Mhmm."

"No no no no. You're kidding. She probably just wants me to deliver this to someone else." Yuga vehemently denied the truth.

"If that's true just read it then. You'll see who it is meant for."

"No no no no no no no. How could I read a love letter meant for someone else? That would be low. What kind of hero would I be if I-"

"Yuga! You better man up and stop running away! Girls are not as scary as you're imagining them to be. Even more so for love and romance. You better respond to that girl's letter by the end of today or I'm kicking ur butt." Toru told him as she walked into the classroom, leaving Yuga behind.

* * *

Yuga sighed. Toru was right and he knew it. It was just all so sudden! He wasn't used to receiving the attention and interests of the opposite sex until recently. It wasn't until he started showing noticeable results from Antoine's training program that he noticed the stares and whispers of women around him. He refused to talk to Antoine about it because no doubt he'll be made fun of. But talking to Toru seems so embarrassing! The only girl he even talks to on the regular is Toru but they've been friends for so long that he doesn't even recognize her like that. He doubted he could treat other girls like he treats Toru! It'd be weird wouldn't it!? Not to mention he feels that growing up with Antoine has made all three of them sort of weird compared to other people.

He sighed once more.

`I guess I'll just have to do what Toru said and man up! There's nothing to be scared of! It's not like she's planning to eat me alive or anything!' Yuga said with new found confidence.

"Please do not block the door Aoyama-kun and head inside. It's time for class." Aizawa-sensei suddenly said, spooking the boy out of his internal thoughts.

"Ah sorry sensei..." Yuga responded as he headed inside and took his seat.

The noise within the classroom stopped as soon as Aizawa stood up at the podium near the board.

"With the state of how things are right now, the instructors have chosen to have you guys start learning ways on how to protect yourselves and others more. P.E. will be replaced by hero lessons for the time being." Aizawa said.

"Doesn't that mean we'll have hero lessons throughout the week then?" Mina asked.

"That's right. But I'm not finished with all the announcements yet. Internships are coming back."

The class erupted in noise.

"Internships!?"

"Are they trying to work us to death!? We're only first years!"

"I can't wait to work with Fat Gum again!"

"I guess it is for the best... With all the villains and such running around nowadays, it's good if we get as much experience on the field as much as we can."

Aizawa glared at the students and they swiftly quieted themselves to let him finish.

"So, use your time over winter break to get in touch with who you want to intern with. But for now, let's start class."

* * *

*AFTER SCHOOL*

"You better not chicken out Yuga! I really will beat you up if you don't respond to her feelings earnestly!" Toru yelled.

Yuga was currently on his way to gym. After reading the letter, he wasn't allowed any room to doubt anymore. It was a letter addressed to him telling him to come to the gymnasium after school. What awaited him inside that gym couldn't be anything else but a girl waiting to confess to him. Just the thought of it made his nerves go crazy.

He arrived outside the door of the gym. His face was slightly flushed from nervousness. He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle of the door. He opened it and walked inside to see the same girl from earlier this morning. Her brown fluffy tail was swaying from side to side. She stood while twiddling with her fingers and looked up at him with a tinge of red coloring her cheeks.

"Aoyama-kun... You actually came..."

"Ahh.. Yeah...I did..." Yuga responded.

"Thank you for actually coming..."

"You're welcome..."

Heavy silence reverberated throughout the large gymnasium. The two young shy heroes-in-training stood awkwardly as neither of them could manage to bring themselves to speak. Yuga was more nervous facing this girl than he was fighting villains! He just couldn't understand why he felt this way at all.

"So... What did you wanna talk to me about...?" Yuga finally gathered the nerves to speak up.

Her face reddened even further.

"Aoyama-kun... I would.. Like for you..."

Yuga's heart starting beating faster and faster. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He wasn't ready for something like this so soon. His heart felt like leaping out of his chest. He could barely hear anything besides the beating of his chest. He needed to run. He needed to escape. He needed to be anywhere but here right now.

"To take me under your wing as an apprentice!" She shouted with all her soul.

Her voice echoed throughout the gymnasium, repeating deeply in Yuga's ears.

"?!" Yuga's heart spoke.

A few seconds of silence passed by with nothing being spoke.

"Aoyama-kun?" She spoke.

"So you weren't confessing to me...?" Aoyama softly asked.

"What did you say Aoyama-kun?"

"Nevermind... Sure..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll see you tomorrow senpai!" She fist pumped 4 times before happily skipping out of the gymnasium and humming a happy tune.

Yuga was left alone inside the gymnasium. His heart was still out of wack. He didn't understand anything that just happened to him. In all his 16 years of living, this had to be the most nerve-wracking and embarrassing moment he's ever experienced. If he had to say, this was more embarrassing than the time he got pantsed by Antoine in middle school in the middle of the cafeteria.

She wasn't in love with him. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him at all! Yuga felt like the biggest idiot in all of the world! The only redeemable part of this entire situation was that thankfully no one was around to see him make a fool of himself.

*PAT*

A hand grasped his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Yuga. You'll get your chance at love one of these days..." Toru's voice came from his side.

"TORUUUUUUU!" Yuga's face turned bright red like a tomato.

Toru's school uniform came into existence as she turned visible. She giggled and ran away from the furiously embarrassed Yuga.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING LOVER BOY!" She happily laughed as Yuga started chasing after her.

The two dashed from the gymnasium in a high-speed sprint. Yuga was slowly catching up to Toru as his physique was better than Toru's but only because he was a man and the fact that they started Antoine's training program at the same time. Toru is actually quite strong in comparison with the average male. But when compared to Yuga, she can only be found as his lesser in strength.

Yuga was inches away from grabbing onto Toru. But before he could grab her, Toru abruptly stopped in place, causing Yuga to knock into her.

"Antoine?!" Toru shouted.

"Yep. It's me bitches." Antoine greeted with a smirk on his face. He appeared from beneath a hole in the grass. The hole soon closed up with metal doors and the grass appeared over it once more, making it look like a perfectly normal patch of grass.

"Antoine..? What are you doing on campus? I don't think the school would want an expelled student on the premises..." Yuga asked.

"Fuck this school." Antoine responded. "But to answer your question, I had some business come up and came to deal with a few things before I went to handle it."

"What's up?" Toru asked.

"I've got to go to Russia and take something of mine that they stole."

"Russia!?"

"Can you even speak Russia?" Yuga asked.

"Cyka Blyat." Antoine responded in a perfect Russian accent.

"What does that mean?" Yuga asked once more.

Toru started laughing as she understood where Antoine learned those words from.

"Is it something from a video game!? That's the only thing I can't relate with you two about!" Yuga said.

"Anyway! I just came to let you guys know what's up."

"Do you need any help? We are on winter break and all." Toru asked.

"If you two could speak Russian, I could've brought you along but I got it. Don't skip out on work just because I won't be there either! I'll find out if you do!"

"Like anyone would try and do something like that. The pay is way too good to try to take risks like that." Toru told him.

"Yeah! Why the heck are you paying so much for a job that's so... normal? I don't know the word but literally anyone could apply and they would be able to do something." Yuga asked.

"I just feel like the world is a bit unfair to middle class and lower class. Minimum wage should actually be enough for someone to call it a living wage. I've done plenty of research and the pay I give to my employees, depending on their position, is the perfect amount for them to live somewhat normally with." Antoine answered seriously.

Toru and Yuga almost felt like they were talking to a different person.

"That's pretty kind of you Antoine." Toru said.

"Where are you getting this money from anyway?" Yuga asked curiously.

"With my brain, getting some cash ain't shit to me! Do you know how many emails and calls I get trying to get me to create something or sponsor something? Money is not an issue I need to worry about." Antoine answered.

'To be honest though, I just used Momo's creation quirk and made fat stacks of cash for hours on end till I got bored of it.' Antoine thought.

"Alright. See you guys in a few weeks or so. I have no idea where they took my thing but this isn't official hero duty. So, don't tell anyone about this. Just say I'm on vacation if anyone asks. If my mom or dad asks you, tell them I'm on secret hero duty!"

The two nodded as they waved goodbye to Antoine, who opened up the hole in the grass and jumped down it. The entrance closed itself and the area looked no different from a normal spot of grass.

"I was planning on going to the mall with Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka, and Momo tomorrow, but I guess I can't now that I can't skip work..." Toru said sadly.

"Let's head to the lab. I'm itching to train today."

"Oooh gonna try and train your problems away Yuga? Don't forget you have to meet with her tomorrow. I." Toru teasingly sounded out Yuga's new status.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" Yuga just remembered.

Toru loudly laughed as they headed off to do their daily training plan made by Antoine.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys.. I'd like to thank everyone who still has this book in their library. I don't know if anyone is even gonna read this chapter but I want to let you guys know that i have a good frame of where this story is going to head. It's gonna be ending soon with one last arc or mini-arc left before i decide to end it. The mini-arc will be Antoine's mission in russia. But before we get to that I'll be putting out chapters somewhat similar to this one. I'll put a comment to let you guys know more.

The next upcoming chapters will focus on everyone but Antoine and then finally Antoine and his journey. I don't wanna spoil the ending but just know that it definitely won't be a satisfying ending. It'll just open up to a type of ending where a sequel would pick up off at. But tbh writing a sequel isn't in my plans anytime soon. I have a bunch of book and fanfic ideas loaded up every since i took a break and after this book i'll focus on my scp fanfic next.

Thank you all for staying with me if you have, I can't say i'll be regularly uploading again for sure, but no more 3 month long breaks before a new chapter. That's for sure.


	54. Just Your Average Group Of Robots

5 figures stood atop of a snowy hill. The area down the hill laid nothing but a blanket of snow. The fierce blizzard blowing through the area seemed not to affect these 5 people in the slightest. None of them were wearing clothes appropriate for the season. One of them wore a standard blue police outfit and was eating a box of chocolate donuts, another was wearing a suit and tie that most lecturers wear along with a wrestling mask, and one was even wearing a full-body suit with a gas canister on his back. What could these 5 strange individuals possible be doing here in the middle of nowhere? But the bigger question was... Did the golden A present on each of their figures have to do with anything?

"Is this the hideout Doc?" A southern voice asked.

"Correct. Daruma Ujiko is hiding just below us." He responded.

"This lesson is sure to be an educational one! I'm fired up! Let's do this Doctor!" The masked man shouted as his suit looked as if it was on the verge of being stretched into oblivion from his large muscles.

"MMMPHHHH!" The full-body suited figure agreed as they lifted their flamethrower in the air and shook it up and down.

"Time for police duty boys. Hahaha." The largest of the 5, said while patting his round belly.

"Let's move out then." Medic ordered.

The 5 members of Apex headed down the hill towards the middle of the snowy plain, following Medic's lead as he seemed to know exactly where they needed to go.

"Infinite. I need your assistance. The hideout is located right below us. Do you mind opening it up for us?" Medic asked politely.

"I thought you'd never ask! Haha give me some space." Professor Infinite said jovially.

Everyone gave Infinite room to pull off whatever he was planning on doing.

"Algebraic Elbow Drop!"

Infinite jumped high in the sky and aimed his elbow down towards the bed of snow below.

*CRASH*

The sound of metal tearing apart and opening rang out along with a large rise of snow. The snow rose into the air from the impact of Infinite's attack. Infinite was seen falling down below into a huge hole.

"HOOOOOOO! YEAHHHH!" Infinite shouted as his voice also fell with him.

"Well ain't that something..." McKenny muttered.

"Mhphhh!" Flamey hopped down the hole after Infinite with excitement.

"Well. Let's head down gentlemen." Medic said as he also hopped down the hole with no seeable bottom.

Officer Guts, or more commonly known within Apex as Blubber Guts and McKenney followed after the rest of their comrades and entered the seemingly bottomless hole with no reservations left.

* * *

"Get them! Don't let them ruin our chances of getting into the Survivors!" A young man with a crazed look in his eyes screamed.

"Haha like a bunch of losers like you guys could ever do anything." A childish voice stated.

"What... are you...?!" One of the criminals asked in terror as he looked upon the "child".

"What do you think? It's my quirk obviously." The boy lied as he rapidly spun and became a mini cyclone.

The boy was the size of a regular 5- 8-year-old child but looked nothing like an average kid. His body was spherical and mostly blue with a brown triangular patch on his chest. He has short legs with white bands near the hands and feet. His feet are large, blue and have a circular brown pad on the underside. Along with a skinny brown tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it. His head is round and brown with flat, curved extensions on either side and a single spike on top. He had spherical hands with no digits.

The frightened man used his quirk in retaliation and fired multiple wooden spikes out of his fingers at the boy. The situation he was in currently didn't allow him to spare any care for anyone but himself. Even if he had to maim this child, he wouldn't let himself get caught here. The spikes were deflected by the child and as he got close to the man, he kicked him from below into his jaw, launching the man off his feet.

"I can't call myself TipTop if I don't finish you off properly!" Tiptop said as he jumped into the air and finished the criminal off with a spinning kick in the side of the head, knocking the villain back towards the ground with a harsh impact. Instantly knocking him unconscious.

"Retsu! Damn it...! What's with this freakish girl?! I can't get a read on her! She's like a wild animal!" Another criminal stated angered as he continued to fire yellow goops out of his cannon-shaped chest towards her.

The girl in question was a young girl around the age of 5. She had blonde hair and was wearing a pretty pink dress with sunflowers decorated all over it. She was currently hanging onto the ceiling like a monkey watching the man.

"Not freakish! Sarah cute! Don't say mean things to Sarah!" Sarah yelled as she pounced towards the criminal.

"I got you now, you dumb kid..." The criminal smirked as he fired directly at the incoming Sarah.

Sarah flexed her fingers as she ripped straight through the yellow goo and landed roughly on the man's stomach, nearly causing him to foam at the mouth just from the power of her body. She grabbed his face and smashed the back of his head on the floor, knocking him out for good.

"Guh..! Even Yanma was taken down! I'm getting out of here!"

The female criminal reached the edge of the window and was about to leap out of the window to get away but before she could, she felt a strong pull on the back of her jacket.

"Whoa there lady! You can't skip out so soon you know! You gotta pay the price for trying to take our local government representative hostage to try and get into Survivor. And the price of that is..." The six armed young teen dressed in a tight hero spandex pulled the lady next to his feet and wrapped her up body in his webs.

"A nice cold jail cell."

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING GIT! I'LL RIP YOUR TESTI-"

*SPLAT*

Her mouth was covered by his webs.

"Jeeez lady. There are kids around you know? Watch your language for goodness sake." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You're local Apex member, Arachnid, is finished up with his part! How's it going up top BeatB?" Arachnid spoke into his communicator.

"That's what's up man! Me and RR are almost finished up with the baddies up top. He's a lot tougher than the usual guys we deal with." BeatB answered.

"Need any help?" Arachnid asked.

"Nah dude. We got this in the bag. He just keeps trying to use his friends as hostages. We'll be down there in a bit." BeatB disconnected from the call.

"We're all done here Arachni. Is RR finished yet?" TipTop asked with his arms behind his neck, looking as if this didn't even make him break a sweat.

"She'll be done soon apparently. They said they had it covered so, we should tie these guys up and wait for em."

"Boooring.. . You can handle the tying them up part. I'll go play with Sarah." Tiptop said as he headed over to Sarah.

Arachnid chuckled to himself. He is the oldest out of the group appearance wise, so he didn't mind doing the tedious part of the job. He started gathering the unconscious or incapacitated bodies of the criminals and just before he got to the last member, he heard the sounds of groaning behind him. He turned around to see the two kids playing hot potato with one of the criminals' bodies.

TipTop kicked the well-built man in an arc towards Sarah. Sarah with a large smile on her face ran on all fours towards where the man was going to land and used both of her feet to launch him back towards TipTop. An amused smile appeared on TipTop's face as he received Sarah's toss and with a small spin back fisted the man straight towards Sarah. With an innocent and adorable giggle, Sarah leapt towards the incoming body and body bashed it with her own.

"Ah guys! Don't get too rough. He might not be able to handle it." Arachnid worriedly warned.

"Don't worry man. He has a quirk that makes his body tougher. I know better than to play with something that could break so easily." TipTop casually responded.

Arachnid accepted this response and let the kids continue their game but it seems fate had different plans for the two kids. As TipTop was just about to receive Sarah's hit, a large body came crashing down from the upper floor and smashed into their current "potato". The body from upstairs and the potato were taken all the way down to the first floor of the building.

"What the...?" TipTop asked as he looked up and saw Runner Road. "Ah." He understood immediately.

"Awh..." Sarah sadly lamented at their game being over so soon.

"We can play some more when we get back home." TipTop tried to cheer her up.

Sarah's sullen expression quickly changed back into one of happiness. She hugged TipTop excitedly while repeatedly saying the words "Play at home! Play at home!" TipTop couldn't stop the small smile from forming on his face and just patted her back in response.

BeatB hopped down in his classic neon green and black outfit while Runner Road suddenly vanished from the third floor and appeared on the second floor.

"Time to head out dudes. The feds are on their way, and the representative has been saved." BeatB announced.

"Where are we headed to next?" TipTop asked.

"Yeah! Where next!? Where next!?" Sarah repeated.

"We're getting close to finding the recruiters of Survivor. The guy downstairs that RR beat got an invitation to an official recruitment of Survivor from taking the representative hostage. We're gonna infiltrate the place and try to find out as much as we can."

"Neep! Neep!" RunnerRoad added.

"Oh, and if we can, try not to cause much of a ruckus. The goal will be to have one of us infiltrate and successfully pass the recruitment test. The person who passes will act as a spy for Apex and gain as much as they can while posing as a member of the Survivors." BeatB told them.

"I'm getting excited thinking about it. I can't wait. When is it going to be held?" TipTop asked.

"A few days from now. So, we'll have to prepare a plan just in case things go wrong and in case things go perfectly right." BeatB said.

"Neep. Neep." RunnerRoad said, finishing up their current matters.

Sarah crawled up and onto her back while TipTop hopped on. The three soon vanished from the building while BeatB and Arachnid were left alone.

"Hah... I guess we're walking back home." Arachnid lamented.

"Haha. You already know RR only lets 3 people on her back. I'll take the train back to the base. See you later man." BeatB said as he started his music from his glowing green headphones and started walking down the stairs.

"I guess I'm swinging home." Arachnid said as he balanced himself on the edge of the window and shot out a web towards the top of the building, taking off into the sky swinging like another certain web slinger does.

* * *

It was night time in this certain city in Japan. But like in most cities, it was still active and quite bright. Whether it was day time or night time, with it being the 21st century the time of day didn't matter for most people. Especially those that tend to dabble in the type of stuff that normal people generally refuse to. Such as doing drug deals! Like this group is currently doing right now.

There were two different groups of people in this abandoned back alley. One dressed in professional black and white suits. The other dressed in hoodies and coats due to the winter weather. The group not dressed suspiciously had a man in a big black coat walk up with a briefcase in his hand. The suits sent their own man to retrieve the case. He had green hair.

But what both groups were unaware of was the third group watching from above. These guys all sported the same golden A symbol on their outfits as they watched the two groups. One cool looking man was smoking a cigarette. He wore a regular graphic t with a golden middle finger pictured on it and some ripped jeans. He exhaled the smoke as if he was sighing and started scratching his head.

"What a bother... Can't these guys just learn to live with what they got?" G-Smoke mumbled.

"Hoho I'd have to disagree with you there Smoke!" A mustached middle-aged man commented as he held a kettle of tea in one hand and a cup in the other. "While this group is indeed in the wrong, sometimes trying to live with what you got isn't always the best choice." He attempted to pour the kettle full of tea in his cup, but instead of landing in the cup, the tea whisked off into the snowy air.

"Such enlightening words Gentle..!" La Brava added.

"Gentle, Elastic, and I will subdue everyone. La Brava, disrupt any electrical signals from leaving this area. G-Smoke, you'll be handling anyone trying to escape. Move out." Commander ordered.

With an army outfit and a circular shield with a golden A on it, Commander hopped off the roof with Mr. Elastic. Elastic had the appearance of a middle-aged man who looked like he would spend the rest of his life in a dead-end office job with no hopes of ever getting promoted. He wore the type of glasses that made him look quite weak and timid. Most people would think of him as the type of guy that definitely got bullied when he was younger and thought that once he grew up, he would be on top and the bullies would be jealous and never got anywhere after high school.

Gentle stylishly used his quirk to bounce from the elastic'd air all the way down. The items given to him by Apex have allowed him to increase his strength even more. And with more strength, it would be much easier for him to get his name known throughout Japan. He was given 3 items. A pair of futuristic looking gloves that increased his strength, some shoes that matches his gloves, and a scouter over his left eye.

La Brava pulled out her phone that was given to her by Apex and began her portion of the mission by blocking any signals from leaving the area. G-Smoke stayed atop of the building and flicked a cigarette below as he watched Commander, Gentle, and Mr. Elastic land in the middle of both groups. His cigarette exploded behind the group dressed in coats and hoodies, forming a large smoke cloud.

"The Gentle Vigilant is here to put an end to your plans!" Gentle announced.

"Take them out." The green haired suited man ordered.

The three members of Apex were suddenly aimed at with multiple pistols by the suited men while the group of civilians tried to run through the smoke G-Smoke made. Anyone who got a whiff of the smoke immediately fell asleep, making those who haven't yet run into it hesitate momentarily. But as they looked back at the guys aiming guns in their direction, they willingly chose to fall asleep rather than risking getting shot over some stupid drug money.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter will be about the survivor members that attacked Niigata or one of the special fan favorite characters that everyone hasn't definitely totally forgot about.

Fun Fact: In the early stages of this novel's creation, it was originally going to be a Mortal Kombat System In My Hero Academia. But then i thought.. "How the fuck am i going to get the coolness of mortal kombat in this pg-13 fucking super hero manga? Well without the main character being a villain of course. If i made him a villain it would be simple to implement. But i didn't want to write a villain for this story, so. I got rid of this idea after realizing how i wouldn't be able to use the mortal kombat system to its full potential with a hero as a main character. Well atleast not in this world. Maybe in ONe punch man's world where killing villains/monsters is allowed.


	55. Just Your Average Group Of Androids

*WITH THE UJIKO RAIDING GROUP*

"It's pretty dark down here ain't it? Flamey mind helping us out a bit pardner?" McKenny asked as they roamed the dark, empty, and silent Labatory.

"Mhp." Flamey replied as they stood in front and with their flamethrower aimed straight ahead at the dark path in front of them.

Flamey's golden flamethrower somehow seemed to shine even in this place with no light present at all. This beautifully crafted weapon is said to be one of Antoine's greatest works that he doesn't use for himself. The second one would be Medic's secret weapon. Antoine's been trying to figure out a way of recreating that weapon ever since he was 2 or 3 years old. It wasn't until recently that he finally managed to gather the necessary material and make the weapon. But if you asked him about it, he would say "Can you really call it a weapon though? It does have gun in the name but it doesn't really hurt anyone."

This secret weapon was currently residing on his waist connected to a strange backpack with a medical plus sign on it. It's uses are only known to two people. It's creator and it's wielder. But back to Flamey! Flamey was charging up their flamethrower. The flamethrower was shaking violently as a bright orange light gather near the tip of the muzzle.

"MMMMHHMMMM!" Flamey shouted as they unleashed a fiery hell from their golden flamethrower. A gleeful innocent laugh came from Flamey as they saw the aftermath of their work.

An explosion of flames torrented out from the muzzle of the weapon into the dark pathway ahead. The heat released from this blast would be enough to even melt a Nomu on the scale of High-End into a black puddle of goo. Even Blubber Gut's donut box tragically turned into ash while he was trying to protect it from the heat. A farewell salute was given by Officer Guts along with a sorrowful tipping of the hat from McKenny.

"Let's hurry on ahead. Flamey's blast should've been enough to light the rest of the way for us." Medic said.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that the flames literally guided them. Flames burned on the metallic walls, the very floor beneath their feet, and the ceiling above them. It was as if they were walking straight towards hell with no intention of stopping in the least. The flames seemed to not affect any of them as they walked in the laboratory. These flames that have been released by Flamey's weapon are flames that have been enhanced by Antoine's system! These flames are flames that would instantly cause a normal human to combust into flames from just the heat coming off of them. These flames could cause even ice and water to burst ablaze. Even people with flame quirks would be sweating as if they've been in a sauna for hours with this heat.

Antoine would say that the best way of dealing with Flamey would be to run away from them immediately. There is nothing to gain from dealing with an adamantium-laced android that is hell bent on causing as much pain and fire as it can. It would be better to think of it as a natural disaster rather than an enemy. Not to mention its skewed view of the world. The things Flamey does in its mind are not the same things we picture it as doing. If we were to see it roasting a person alive, it would actually see it bathing the person in bubbles and rainbows while it laughs and plays in it.

But enough about Flamey for now. Apex continued their journey inside All For One's right-hand man's lab and finally stumbled upon something that wasn't turned to ash from Flamey's blast. They came into a room filled with 12 human sized test tubes. Six tubes of the left and six tubes on the right. Inside the tubes were a green slimy liquid but no bodies. Each of the tubes were busted open with the slime dripping to the floor. Medic went over to investigate the liquid. He gathered a meagre amount on his gloves and sniffed it once and then placed it in his mouth.

"Ja! Incredible!" Medic exclaimed after processing the liquid through his body.

"It is... Isn't it?" A voice suddenly stated from ahead of them.

Apex quickly got ready for combat as they locked on to the new figure.

"Dr. Ujiko. We didn't think you'd still be down here." Medic said calmly as he looked upon the small man sitting in the swirling chair.

"After the mysterious disappearance of the League of Villains and Gigantomachia, I didn't have much else to work on. So, I've been here working all this time..." He replied.

"Working on what exactly Doc?" McKenny asked as he pulled out his silver revolver.

"Ooh.. Are you planning on stealing my Nomus once again Apex?" Dr. Ujiko asked while swirling in his chair.

"At first that was our plan. But we have no further uses for anymore artificial humans." Medic answered him.

"Then why are you here?"

"It's called doing our duty Ujiko." Officer Guts responded as he threw his baton at the sitting doctor.

The baton twirled through the air as it sailed towards Ujiko. The calm and unperturbed look on Ujiko's face didn't change in the slightest as the weapon came towards him. If anything, a small smile could be seen on his face. Causing the members of Apex to ready themselves for whatever trick he could be planning. Flamey aimed his flamethrower at the doctor, Mckenny aimed his gun at the doctor's dome, Medic calmly walked behind his allies and pulled out his secret weapon, and Officer Guts twirled some handcuffs.

The baton was stopped mere inches away from the Dr. Ujiko's nose. As if a strange force forcibly stopped it from hitting the villainous doctor. McKenny shot a single bullet towards Ujiko but unlike the baton, it wasn't stopped before reaching its target. The sound of flesh being pierced was clearly heard by everyone. Apex focused their attention on where McKenny's bullet went and noticed a black liquid slowly dripping from midair.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my greatest works." Dr. Ujiko announced.

11 black figures emerged from the narrow hall behind Dr. Ujiko. Each one varying in size, gender, and shape but not color. The previous floating black liquid suddenly disappeared as a figure now took its place. It was another black figure that was simply invisible and took the brunt of Apex's attacks for Ujiko.

"Looks like this is turning out to be a battle royale!" Infinite shouted with excitement.

"Guess ya can't call it anything else but that. Time to get rid of some varmin and hopefully for good this time." McKenny added.

"Like I've stated before, we don't need any more Nomu. Feel free to destroy them at your leisure everyone." Medic relayed to Apex.

"Get rid of them my High-End Nomus!" Dr. Ujiko ordered.

"HOOOO YEAHHH! CLASS IS IN SESSION STUDENTS! FIRST LESSON OF THE DAY IS LEARNING HOW TO AVOID A SUPER GEOMETRIC CLOTHESLINE FROM HELL!" Infinite shouted as he blasted off towards the group of High-Ends.

Infinite clotheslined four of the High-ends with both of his arms and nearly took the heads off of the four High-Ends. Some of their necks were even ripped to the point of nearly being completely decapitated.

"THE ANSWER TO THE FIRST LESSON IS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY! HAHAHA! BUT I'M NOT FINISHED JUST YET KIDS! LET'S TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE A BIT LESS CROWDED!" Infinite yelled once more before grabbing one of the High-Ends he knocked down.

Infinite lifted the body of a multi-headed nomu and slammed it down with a sickening impact. The spinebuster Infinite just pulled off was strong enough to completely decimate the floor, taking him and the other 4 Nomu into a completely different area entirely.

The battle between Apex and the remaining forces of the League of Villains begun. One, a force of absolute science and machinery and the other of pure evil and absolute science. Who would come out on top and who would survive this encounter is unknown even to the most knowledgeable of men.

* * *

*AT APEX HEADQUARTERS*

RunnerRoad, Sarah, TipTop, BeatB, and Arachnid were in the break room at Apex HQ. RR was currently playing arcade games with TipTop and Sarah using only one of her feet to control her character with. Sarah was just mashing buttons because she found it the most fun way to play the game. But even with her crazed mashing of buttons, for some reason she was still doing pretty well at the game! This fact confused TipTop to no end. He was forced to play in a way similar to RR due to not having fingers to press the buttons with. TipTop played with the spiked end of his tail to press the buttons.

Currently RR was ahead in terms of high score, Sarah was second, and TipTop was last. Everyone but TipTop seemed to be having fun. TipTop was annoyed that he was doing the worst out of the three. Arachnid and BeatB were watching cartoons on the flat screen tv hanging from the ceiling.

"Soo guys.. I think we may need to change our plans a bit." BeatB said as he muted the television.

"What's wrong with our current plan?" TipTop asked.

"Well the members we have going to the recruitment place need to be swapped out now that I think about a few things. The first thing is... The kids can't go."

"That makes sense." Arachnid said. "I don't think the Survivors recruit actually children in their group. Teenagers like us yeah, but not actual kids."

"Exactly.. Second, I won't be able to go in either. I'm a known member of Apex. My face has been shown to the public. Neither will RR be able to go in. She won't be able to communicate to anyone there." BeatB said.

"If I was part of that stupid group, they would've easily taken over a country or two." TipTop arrogantly boasted.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about that. After that upgrade by the leader, it'll be hard for most people to stop you. But who should we ask to replace you guys?" Arachnid asked.

"I'll have to ask for a few favors from some people. But if worse comes to worst, I'll just contact the boss for help."

"Snakey has to go!" Sarah suddenly yelled.

"Snakey?" Arachnid asked confused.

"Wanda. The big purple snake that the Wanderer rides around."

"Snakey gets lonely here! Snakey wants to go out more!" Sarah gave her reason why she thought Wanda needed to go on the mission.

"How can that thing infiltrate an enemy group?" TipTop asked, not believing that it could work in the slightest. Wanda is a freaking huge serpent. She's almost bigger than an elephant.

"Neep. Neep." RunnerRoad suggested.

"Oooh that's a smart idea RR! We could ask Wanderer to take along Wanda as his pet and say that she's an anaconda that's gained a quirk." BeatB praised.

"Who else are we going to ask then?"

"We have 3 for now, but we need two more. I'll have to look around to see who's free. Ever since the boss's company been expanding to different branches all throughout Japan, more and more Apex members have been going out and working on different tasks."

"Alright then. Tell us if you need any help." Arachnid said as he unmuted the television.

* * *

*BACK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DRUG DEAL*

Multiple rounds of bullets shot towards the members of Apex.

"They're part of Apex! I recognize the army guy." One of the black suits yelled.

"Apex!? Call for backup now!" Green haired man ordered as he fired at Apex.

"I can't get any signal! They must have someone with a quirk that can block our phone signals!"

"Damn it! Just kill these bastards and get out of here!" Green haired leader said as he threw the briefcase towards his men.

Commander ran towards the suits with his shield. His shield that was a combination of both adamantium and vibranium easily deflected the bullets headed his way. But his shield didn't do all the work for him. Commander was weaving and dodging through the bullet storm with superb reflexes. Even if the bullets managed to get past his shield, Commander was capable of dodging the bullets with just his senses alone.

Antoine doubted that there was any force capable of destroying or getting past this shield in the world of My Hero Academia. Except for those like Chisaki's matter restructuring quirk, Vault Boy's quirk, or Tomura's decay quirk. With the exception of those types of quirks, Commander was truly unstoppable. Antoine believed that the current Commander could possible even best All Might in his prime. Even though Commander was originally built to be a more supportive and defensive type unit meant to protect the other androids, with the advancements in crafting materials, he also turned out to have quite the terrifying combat prowess.

Mr. Elastic stretched his arms out towards the suits as the bullets came towards him. The bullets bounced off his skin like it was made of rubber and Elastic captured a number of suits by wrapping his stretched out arms around them like a snake.

"Please don't struggle so much. I'm not good at controlling my strength quite yet.. I'd hate to see any of you in pain." Mr. Elastic asked meekly.

The suits felt humiliated being captured by such a pathetic looking whelp. So even though they were captured they continued to fire at Mr. Elastic, ignoring his warning entirely. But that all changed within a few moments as they felt a terrifying pressure squeezing their bodies. Their very bones were getting crushed. They felt like they've been captured within the vice-like grip of a snake. The suits quickly gave up all thoughts of resisting against this pitiful looking foe.

"I'm sorry but I did warn you..." Mr. Elastic said with a sorry look in his eyes.

"No need to be so Gentle with these folks, Mr. Elastic!" Gentle punned as he created an elastic aerial barrier to defend him from the hail of bullets flying his way.

"These are the types of people that'll won't get the message until their taught a lesson in humility."

The Gentle Vigilant made ground itself elastic and bounced high in the air. As he was in the air, He clicked the side of his scouter as he took note of the remaining suits left willing to fight. Commander was moving from enemy to enemy landing fierce blows on them with ease. All it took was one punch usually and they were down. An android with an adamantium laced exterior is nothing to scoff at. While it might not be capable of stabbing, clawing, or slicing through anything, it'll surely put the hurt on anything it touches.

Gentle managed to see the green-haired man attempting to escape with the briefcase filled with the Trigger drug. Commander and Mr. Elastic were almost finished cleaning up the rest of the suits, so Gentle took it upon himself to capture the supposed leader of this group. He made the air elastic and used it to bounce towards the man. The green-haired man was not blind though, he kept his eye on Gentle as soon as he knocked himself into the air. He fired multiple shots towards the incoming mustache'd man, forcing Gentle to bounce himself out of the way with another elastic air barrier. He kept firing towards Gentle while slowly making his escape as well.

"This type of trick won't work on me! With this excellent gear, I can already see the pattern!" Gentle announced.

Gentle turned himself into a hyper bouncing man. He started bouncing off his elastic air barriers, this caused his speed to increase every time he hit one of his barriers. After bouncing from four barriers, Gentle turned into a blur at this point. Catching his figure was basically impossible, not to mention determining where he was even going to land!

The green-haired man knew that it was unfeasible for him to get out of this situation in one piece. His men are all defeated, the other two Apex members were on their way towards him, and evading the special move of the one in the sky would take nothing but a miracle. There was only one option left for him. He opened up the briefcase filled with multiple syringes of Trigger, the drug that gives a boost to an individual's quirk.

"The Gentle Vigilant! Is coming!" Gentle announced as he streaked down towards the last remaining member of the suits like a meteor crashing from space.

The final suit injected himself with all the syringes of the drug inside the briefcase.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:There will most likely be only 1 or 2 more chapters with these guys before i switch tempo and focus on something else. Most likely one. And like i said before last chapter, the chapters after this will most likely be about the Survivors or a long forgotten fan favorite.

I have a steady little thing going on right now! For the first time in like ever with this book. I'm glad my break wasn't for nothing and I actually have thoughts on where i want the story to head and eventually end. So everything that is gonna be shown in the future chapters all have a purpose, whether meaningful or just a callback, it'll add up in some way. But the important thing is, I know where im going with this story for now.


	56. Maybe They Aren't So Average

*WITH THE DRUG DEALING TEAM*

"AGGGGHHHHHH!" The supposed leader of the suits screamed while the veins in his body became more visible and prominent.

Commander, Elastic, and Gentle suddenly stopped. Gentle was no longer crashing towards the last suit, Commander was stuck in the air, inches away from decking the green-haired man in the face, and Elastic was unable to move his extended arms towards the man.

"This stuff is said to only last a couple of minutes so I'll have to finish this fast. Don't hate me for this, you were the ones who decided to stick your nose in someone else's business. Especially since it's that man's business." The Suit spoke.

The members of Apex couldn't even move their mouths to speak as the Suit lifted the three in the air just by directing his finger. The Suit forced the three into crashing together into one ball-like shape.

"I don't know what the side effects of this will be, but I don't expect to be alive or capable of moving afterwards. A failed mission of this size means it's better for me to die than come back, so I'll be sure to take you 3 along with me."

The Suit telekinetically controlled the three and began smashing them repeatedly into whatever was near him. The hard-concrete ground, the walls of the buildings nearby, and even the suits own cars. And as time passed, he continually increased the speed of his telekinetic control of the trio. The figures of Commander, Elastic, and Gentle became harder to see as the speed increased. Originally, they could be seen individually but now at the speeds they were moving, they all became one indistinct figure.

Gentle would normally be in the absolute worst position due to being one of the only two humans on the squad. But thankfully due to his quirk, the amount of damage he was taking was much less than what it should be. Gentle turned his own body elastic, somewhat mitigating the damage from being smashed with the adamantium androids and the nearby surroundings. But even though this put off some of the damage, Gentle was still getting hurt more and more as time passed. If this situation continued, he was sure he'd be hospitalized for a few weeks. He didn't expect his teammates in Apex to have such strong bodies!

* * *

"What's with you three? Even someone with a quirk that made their bodies tougher would be rendered into paste by now. At least let me hear some bones breaking..." The Suit was starting to get unnerved. Even with the screams of Elastic and groans of Commander, he wasn't sure he'd be able to finish this off before his body broke down.

He began using everything he had into his enhanced telekinesis quirk. Even he himself was starting to have trouble following the combined figures of the three. But then again, did he really need to see them to use his quirk? This train of thought led him into closing his eyes and getting a much more intimate experience with his own quirk. One that would have most likely never happened if he wasn't forced into this situation.

He could feel the weight, texture, heat, and even more things he normally never felt while using his quirk. He never felt anything like this before with his quirk and wondered just what in the hell was happening to him right now. But that type of thinking can be saved for later. The Suit almost chuckled aloud. Saved for later... What is he thinking... There is no future left for him after this failure.

His sister mysteriously disappeared one day after investigating a boy called Antoine Neil. He knew there was something more to it that the higher-ups weren't telling him. He intended on investigating for himself once he gained a high enough position in the agency, but as things stand now... he'll be lucky if he can get a painless death in a few minutes.

As he continued to be deep in thought, he started to feel something strange from the three Apex members he was controlling. They felt entirely different from the other one. They were far stronger compared to the other one... Almost like they aren't even humans.. The thumping from their heart are on a different tempo and speed., the temperature of their blood were colder, and they had much more resistance to his quirk than the other one.

'What the hell are those two...?' The Suit questioned before suddenly sensing a searing heat right next to his face!

He quickly created a barrier and barely managed to save himself in time from the large explosion that would've surely blasted him to bits. He reopened his eyes and saw a singular figure standing on top of the roof of a building.

'There was a fourth one?' He questioned before suddenly feeling another new presence with his quirk. Something he wouldn't have been able to do a couple of minutes ago. 'No five!?' He looked over to see a very short child or... woman? Saving one of the Apex members.

She grabbed one of them and with a grapple hook swung away with the unconscious man slung over her arms. Relief filled his mind as he only had to deal with the same number of enemies. But wanting to stay alive and survive wasn't his goal... was it..? The Suit grabbed his head in anguish, not knowing what he truly wanted. The sudden improvements to his quirk made him start to think that getting to the bottom of his sister's disappearance isn't just a dream anymore but a real possibility! Even if he's hunted by the organization for the rest of his life, finding out what happened to his sister is the only thing he has at this point and she's the only thing he's ever really had.

The green-haired man made up his mind, he didn't have much time left anyway. The drug was wearing off by the second and the strain on his quirk and body are slowly surfacing. The Apex member on top of the roof was too far a distance for his telekinesis to reach but that wouldn't be a problem with his current plan. He controlled the two Apex members and hurled them far away into the night-time sky. The speed and force they were launched with made them unseeable within a few seconds while the Suit also launched himself in a certain direction. One with a much smoother landing place than the one he threw the Apex members in.

"AGHHHH!" The Suit screamed as the side effects kicked in from taking that many triggers at once.

* * *

The remaining Apex member stood alone on the rooftop. A puff of smoke exited from his mouth in the shape of three dots.

"I think this is the first mission I've ever failed." G-Smoke said nonchalantly as he took another puff of his cigarette. "I hope the boss won't be too upset. Maybe we can find an easier way of finding corrupt people in power."

G-Smoke pulled out his cell and called up Commander.

"Mission failed Commander. He got away." G-Smoke relayed.

"Understood. Return to HQ. We'll get em next time." Commander responded.

"Of course, I failed my first mission..." Mr. Elastic muttered to himself. "I'm sorry you were stuck with someone like me Commander..." He apologized.

"Instead of apologizing soldier, work on how you can become better to those around you. If you find something about yourself lacking, then work towards improving those points." Commander told him.

"Improving myself..." Mr. Elastic murmured. As if the thought somehow never came to him.

"Now let's head back. We can't stay in this public dump forever."

"Aha... I guess we do look a bit silly with trash covered all over us." Elastic realized, finding some humor in the situation.

* * *

*WITH PROFESSOR INFINITE BACK AT UJIKO'S LABORATORY*

"Let's get on to lesson two my rowdy students!" Infinite loudly announced.

The nomu, after regenerating from the damages they suffered, attacked Infinite with no hesitation. Either with no interest in his words or not having a mind of their own and attack like wild animals. Infinite was attacked by all four of the High-Ends. The High-End were so fast that Infinite wasn't even able to continue his talking about the topic for his next lesson!

But Infinite had no mind to try avoiding or dodging the attacks of these artificially humans he calls his students. With his fighting style, you either get hit or hit back. There are no other options. So, when the High-End all attacked him simultaneously, he quickly struck back with his own attack.

"SPINNING HISTORICAL CYCLONE OF 1972!"

Infinite started spinning with both of his fists completely stretched out. Three of the High-Ends were launched in three different directions while the remaining one continued to attack Infinite. Infinite's fists somehow passed right through this nomu, as if its body turned into smoke! But Infinite just laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! EVEN THAT WON'T SAVE YOU MY NAÏVE STUDENT! HISTORY IS INESCAPABLE!"

He ramped up his spinning speed even more. The nomu that turned into smoke was unable to escape Infinite's educational cyclone and was trapped swirling around him. The sound of Infinite boisterous laugh rang out as he suddenly opened his mouth and started to inhale the smokified nomu. The nomu's smoky figure was almost entirely inhaled by Infinite but the villain was able to turn itself back into normal. But at the cost of reducing its size to a baseball.

The other three nomu managed to recover by this time and chose to use their quirks this time around instead of attempting to pummel Infinite to death. The smokified nomu was slowly regenerating back to its original size. The one to the left of Infinite was shooting out blades from body, this one was the tallest of the nomu present. The nomu on his right had multiple heads with sharp teeth. The sizes of the heads started to grow larger and larger. And the third nomu who's front half of his face was missing entirely started to grow armor around its body.

They all attacked at once. Bladey seemed to have a speed quirk along with his other quirks because he arrived the fastest. He had a blade growing out of his wrist and attempted to slice Infinite's throat. Infinite let the blade slash across his throat before smiling cheerfully at the nomu. The blade didn't even leave a mark on Infinite's skin.

Infinite pulled Bladey's leg from under him, making him fall to the ground. Infinite then grabbed both of his legs and started twirling him around in a circle. (Giant swing) The armored nomu was forced to stop or he'd hit his ally. Multi had no such complications however, the multiple heads stretched out and aimed to bite Infinite's head and legs off.

"HAHAHA WHAT A GOOD MOVE! BUT WHAT IF I DO THIS!?" Infinite asked in high spirits.

Infinite started spinning Bladey's body up and down so that he wasn't just being twirled in a horizontal rotational direction. Bladey erupted in blades as he was being spun around. The blades all directed themselves straight towards Infinite but it was all useless. His blades couldn't leave a mark on Infinite's adamantium body. His outfit was the exact opposite though. His suit was completely shredded and his dress pants were in ripped in multiple places. But strangely enough his wrestling mask was completely fine even though Bladey aimed numerous blades towards his face.

But anyway, Infinite launched Bladey upwards. All the blades on Bladey's body were broken apart as he was thrown through multiple layers of rock leading to the surface.

"INFINITE POWER!" Infinite roared afterwards.

His roar seemed to cause the remaining nomu to momentarily freeze up. Even Smokey's regeneration was halted by the shout. A big grin appeared on Infinite's manly face. He turned to Multi and leapt towards him like a pouncing tiger, but much more terrifying than just a simple tiger. The many heads on Multi couldn't react in time from the explosive speed of the professor and paid the price for it. The high-end artificial human's midsection was speared in half by the impact of Infinite's tackle. (Shoulder block takedown) The two parts of the high-end were slowly floating in the air.

It seemed this battle between android and artificial human was nearing its end. Or so one would believe at this current point. But Multi wasn't finished just because it was speared in half! The two halves stretched out and latched onto Infinite. Infinite ripped and tore the nomu even further but this didn't slow it in the slightest. Infinite's body was slowly being covered by the nomu with no way to stop it! Even with his nearly impenetrable body and herculean-like strength, it was all useless against an opponent that was semi-liquid in nature. Infinite's body was completely swallowed by the nomu.

The nomu began to reform itself once more by regenerating its lost heads on top of its new form. Multiple heads grew from Infinite's body. The hulking mass of muscle that was once known as Professor Infinite was no longer present outwardly. Multi attempted to move around with his new body.

…

It tried once more.

…...

No response? It was confused.

"Why can't... I... control... my new body..?" It asked its brothers.

"Did... you.. Kill.. Him...?" Armored asked.

"...He...should...die...soon." It realized as it could still feel Infinite's heart beating.

"Then...we...wait...and then...help... Doctor..."

But minutes went past and there was no change whatsoever.

"Humans...need..air...to..breathe...?" It asked as if unsure about this basic knowledge regarding humans.

"They...need...air." Smokey answered, partially healed. It was now in a child-like form.

"...?" It was confused even further.

But no matter how long he stayed with Infinite's body, Infinite would never die from something like this. Because androids don't need to breath in the first place! Infinite was currently using all his strength to prevent the high-end from manipulating his body. He had no feasible ways of eliminating this foe on his own after getting caught, but the thing is... he wasn't on his own! He simply had to wait till his allies come and save him from his current situation.

*MUFFLED GUN SHOTS*

And there they are! Infinite felt his body becoming more and more free by the second. And soon he felt his body become his again. The nomu that tried to take control of his body was frozen and shattered into pieces across the floor. He looked up and saw McKenney blowing smoke from his gun barrel.

"THANKS KEN I WAS IN A REAL TOUGH SPOT THERE!" Infinite shouted with gratitude.

"Just doing what I do best, Tex."

"MMMMPH!" Flamey shouted as they jumped down into the hole.

Flamey blasted Smokey with compressed air from his flamethrower and the poor thing was instantly separated into millions of smoke particles. Flamey then pulled out some sort of futuristic pistol-looking gun and began sucking up the smoke particles. An innocent giggle came from them as they happily captured every part of the gas-like nomu.

Armored attempted a sneak attack on the peacefully playing Flamey only to receive a surprise attack from above.

*BOOOOOOM*

Officer Guts used his big round belly to completely flatten the nomu into a pancake.

"Heh. Didn't expect that one did ya?! Looks like our job is finished here boys. Case shut and closed." Guts said with a hearty chuckle.

"It was a shame I was unable to use my new weapon. But I suppose it would be better to perform a few more tests before I try it on humans. Dr. Ujiko couldn't even endure a few moments of it. Let us return to the lab." Medic announced.

Infinite leaped straight up and out of the deep hole he made back to the main lab. Officer Blubber Guts bounced on his stomach and shot out of the hole right behind Infinite. Flamey, however, was looking at the flattened body of Armored. A slow tilt of the head like a curious child showed their interest in it.

"Make sure to report back to us Flamey. We'll be heading out now." Medic replied.

And so, Apex has successfully stamped out one future trouble waiting and hiding to commit evil in Japan. But who knows how many more could be lurking and waiting to show out there?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And now we are finished with the androids! For now i think...

Can you guys guess what the topic for Professor Infinite's second lesson was?


	57. Lesson 1 & She Takes After Him ?

"Sensei! I'm here to receive your teachings!" A young bucky squirrel girl announced in a karate white gi.

Yuga looked at the enthusiastic girl with slight palpitations. He's never really trained anyone before and he doubted that she could handle the training he normally goes through. Not to mention he didn't even really mean to accept her request to be her mentor. He was just so shocked from not being confessed to that he freaked out and couldn't respond properly. But looking at her determined and pumped up face, he couldn't just tell her straight out that he wouldn't train her.

If he took a step back and looked at the situation, what does he really lose from doing this? Normally he would be using this time to go into work early and help out around the store or hanging out with Antoine and Toru. So, after thinking about it for a few second, Yuga wasn't that against spending his time training her. Maybe it could be even fun.

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking..." Yuga suddenly remembered.

"This disciple's name is Hada Fumiki!" She responded loudly, completely contrasting her first appearance.

"Fumiki-san. Why do you want me to train you?" Yuga asked.

If he was going to be training her, he should at least know the reasons why she wants training.

"To become a better hero! A hero capable of saving many lives and never losing in the face of adversity!" Fumiki answered with a smile.

"What type of hero do you want to be?"

"There's only 1 type of hero... isn't there?" She asked confused on his words.

"No what I mean is-"

"OOH I GET IT! I want to be a hero like All Might!" She answered.

Yuga didn't get a direct answer to the question he asked but it was basically an answer all the same. What he meant by his question before was did she plan to specialize in a certain field of heroic or not? She chose all of them indirectly. The fields of heroics that she just chose to focus in are rescue ops, aiding evacuation, and combat.

Antoine taught both him and Toru about the what type of hero someone can be specialized in long ago. Just thinking back on it made Yuga laugh at their innocence. Antoine was the first one to say he would focus on them all and become the greatest hero.

"How the fuck could I become the #1 hero if I can't do everything a hero should?" Were his words back then.

"Yeah! I'm gonna become the best hero too! I'm gonna be a great hero who can rescue people, help them, and beat up bad guys' butts!" Toru quickly joined Antoine with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

Yuga was the last to also agree to do the same. Back then, he wasn't so sure he could ever become a great hero like Antoine and Toru. If he was being honest, he would say he even felt inferior to them. Even when they treated him like a normal person and like their best friend, he still felt like they would be much greater heroes than someone like him. Antoine's unmatched confidence always made him feel like he was lesser because he didn't have that same type of confidence. Or really any type of confidence at all. Toru's positive and always caring personality helped offset that but she didn't really know how to be unsure of herself either.

He's come out of that type of thinking ever since the three of them came to U.A. together. His potential as a hero is definitely no less than those two anymore. But he can't say he came to this type of conclusion on his own. Without the support of his friends, the experiences he's gone through, and the people he's saved, he can't say that he could ever have made it to where he is now without them.

An up-and-coming rising future hero superstar, the potential new Hawks, the young handsome savior of Niigata. Yuga knows if he keeps working as hard as he does now, it won't be long before he becomes a hero capable of standing with the future #1 hero. Or becoming that #1 hero himself. Yuga inwardly laughed at the thought of him becoming Japan's #1 hero and Antoine #2 or #3 because of his personality. If that ever happened, he would definitely die on the spot from laughter.

"Sensei?" Fumiki brought him back down to earth.

"Ah. Sorry. Okay to start let me see what you can do. Try and hit me." Yuga said kindly.

"I won't hold back sensei!" She let loose a cutesy battle cry as she ran towards Yuga.

Her nails extended into claws and she clawed right towards Yuga's face. Yuga easily swayed out of the way and Fumiki clumsily fell past him, not expecting him to have dodged her attack. Fumiki fell face first and Yuga looked at her worried. Her attack wasn't bad but it didn't seem like she had any intention of hitting him in the first place. He was almost a second too late in dodging because he didn't know if she was planning to feint or not.

Fumiki hopped up from the ground with a bloody nose but still full of fighting spirit.

"Let me try again sensei!" She asked.

"Your nose is bleeding."

She quickly wiped it with her gi's sleeve and ran back towards him. She didn't try the dashing claw attack move again and instead clawed repeatedly towards his face. Yuga only used his upper body to dodge her attacks. Sweat was already dripping from her forehead after a couple seconds of this training. Her breathing was ragged and uncontrolled as she desperately attempted to touch Yuga even once. More and more swipes came towards Yuga who dodged them as if he was a swaying leaf being blown by the wind.

"AHHHHHH! I WILL HIT YOU ONCE SENSEI!" She screamed as she threw all caution to the wind and attempted to tackle the boy who hasn't moved once.

Yuga froze up at the sight of a girl near his age jumping towards him. He could have easily dodged this suicidal attack if he was in his right mind. But the toll on his young developing mind was reaching its limits. Her white gi has loosened up and Yuga could see her dark brown shoulders in their entirety. But that wasn't the only thing causing him to freeze at this moment. Her gi loosened far enough for him to see the top half of her glistening chest puppies.

His poor tolerance towards such things caused a delay in his movements. And this gave Fumiki the critical chance she needed. She wrapped her arms around Yuga's body as she attempted to tackle him to the ground.

…...

…...

Yuga didn't move an inch from her attack. Fumiki exerted herself even further and attempted to push down the boy who seemed as unmovable as a statue. The boy in question had his face as red as an apple. His disciple, luckily couldn't see this, as she was still attempting to knock him to the ground. But it wasn't long before she dropped to the ground herself as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"No fair... pushing you felt like trying to move my dad's truck with my brothers..." She said while panting.

Yuga quickly put himself back together before acknowledging his new student. He'll have to work on his defenses against women in the future. He never had this problem when he was facing off against Toru. But now that he thinks about it... Lately he's been fighting her while she was completely invisible, so he's never had a distraction like that with her. Sure, there were a few accidents here and there but Yuga doesn't think of Toru in that way so they usually didn't bring attention to it. But with Fumiki-san, she's completely different from Toru. Toru may be bigger in the top part but for some reason Yuga felt like Fumiki had more to carry than just that. His eyes wandered from her face, to her lips, to her shoulders, and all the way down! This cannot go on, maybe Toru can figure something out for him next time they meet.

"Well... You didn't hit me but let's count that as a pass for now since you tried your hardest..." Yuga said with a gentle smile.

"YES! YES! YES! I passed my first task as your student!" She shouted despite being sprawled out on the training mat breathing heavily.

"It's almost time for me to go to work so we'll have to break for today. You really worked hard Fumiki-san." Yuga said smiling with bright blinding sparkles appearing behind him.

Fumiki was forced to shield her eyes.

"Sensei... Are you an angel...?"

Yuga just laughed.

"You need any help before I leave?" He asked with the sparkles increasing in intensity and number.

"Sensei please. I'm going to go blind and die if you stay any longer. I got someone coming for me soon." She responded while still laying in a x-shape on the mat.

"Haha okay then Fumiki-san. See you tomorrow."

Yuga began heading out of the gymnasium and on his way out he saw a somewhat familiar face. It was the girl who was with Fumiki when she gave him that letter. As they passed by each other, she flashed him a strange look before quickly walking past him and into the gymnasium. He didn't know why she looked at him like that but didn't think much of it. He continued on his way and before he left the gymnasium, he heard something very problematic.

"WHAT DID THAT PLAYBOY DO TO YOU HADA-CHAN!? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? I HAVE TO CALL THE COPS, NO WAIT THE SCHOOL TEACHERS! THEY'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"!?" Yuga's brain expressed.

Yuga felt as if he needed to clear this misunderstanding up right this instance, but before he could he was suddenly snatched away and into the sky!

"Toru!?"

"Hehe. Have fun on your little date?" She asked.

"It wasn't a date! Wait no! I have to clear my name first! Let me down!"

"Nope! It's time for work and since I can't call in absent to go shopping with Mina-chan and the others, you are definitely coming with me!"

"I'm going to work! You know I haven't missed a single day of work yet! I'll just be a little late! I have to clear something up right quick!" Yuga pleaded.

"And let you tarnish your perfect attendance record? What kind of best friend would I be if I let you do that Yuga?"

"Please... Toru. Please let me go..." He asked. "I'm not a playboy pervert I promise..." He sadly muttered to himself as Toru placed him on her bright pink glider filled with cute images as they headed to work.

* * *

*INSIDE QUATERNARY PARK*

The lush green forest of Quaternary Park was flourishing. Thick healthy trees and a vibrant sea of grass filled exactly 1 area of this entire park. And inside that 1 area was a number of diverse, interesting, and peaceful animals. Well... mostly peaceful. The queen of the forest isn't exactly someone you could picture as peaceful and kind. If the creatures of the forest were allowed to speak their minds, they would say she's an arrogant, tyrannical, selfish, evil, powerful brute. But if even one of them dared to look at her with something that isn't respect, reverence, or fear they would quickly learn exactly why she's the queen of the forest and stayed queen ever since she defeated the previous ruler. The previous ruler of the forest was of the same species as the current queen. The dreaded and frightening grizzly bear.

The previous ruler was the complete opposite of the current ruler. He was loved throughout the forest and even the other quadrants had fond impressions of him due to his kind nature. But it turned out that that kindness was the weakness that got him defeated. The current queen held the king's cubs hostage unless he blinded himself with his own claws. His cubs mournfully cried out for their father and he blinded himself without hesitation. Unfortunately, this is where the story turns dark. The queen killed the two cubs as soon as the king was blinded and launched a brutal unfair assault on the king. He was thoroughly beaten into submission and became the queen's unwilling mate.

It wasn't until later that he learned his children and ex mate perished at the hands of the Queen. The news broke him and he was never the same since then. This tragic event made the citizens of the forest quadrant wonder just where in the world did the Queen come from? And why was she so cunning and strong? The unknown truth that is only known to the Queen herself is that she's actually the bear that Antoine picked up in the past! After being experimented on by Medic, she's become more than just your average grizzly bear. And thanks to hanging around Antoine at the lab, she's taken after his personality but in the worst ways possible!

In the forest there are no rules and laws preventing her from doing whatever she wanted. Killing, stealing, maiming, just about anything goes for animals! Unlike how it is for Antoine who holds himself to a number of rules and limits. She was completely free in this lawless animal land and intended on doing whatever she wanted without letting anyone stop her! But she realized that she couldn't do what she wanted just by herself. So, she quickly rose to the top using any cruel and merciless tactics she could.

She didn't even need to take the previous king's offspring as hostage to take his seat away from him. It was just that, she wouldn't be able to create strong cubs for herself if she killed him, the strongest bear in the forest. And she definitely knew someone as stubborn and kind as him wouldn't submit to her with strength alone. So, she did the only thing she could to ensure her path to the throne and cutting off any future troubles. So where is the Queen now? Well..

The Queen is currently looking towards 2nd part of the park, the Grasslands with a looking of greed painting her pupils. Behind her, laid her soldiers. Nervousness, anxiety, and fear or reverence were painted all over them. Except for one. The captain of the soldiers, an American bison. His large stature easily dwarfed over the other soldiers which were an assortment of different forest creatures. He was even somewhat bigger than the Queen. But even though he stares at her with no respect, reverence, or fear, he isn't killed by the queen due to his value. The Queen recognizes his skills and without him, the power of her quadrant would dwarf greatly. He was also the first to escape major injury during a fight with the Queen.

The Queen's quirk was undoubtably one of the strongest within the forest quadrant, if not the strongest. She could control the very earth itself to her whim and seemingly without limit. The initial battle between the Queen and King destroyed a large chunk of the forest quadrant and if the Queen didn't decide to abandon the battle and later take the king's cubs hostage, who knows if the forest would still be as great as it looks now.

So why was this queen looking towards a different quadrant with wanting in her eyes? Because of her greed of course! How could she stay satisfied with only 1 measly forest? She's the Queen, isn't she?! This entire park will become hers in due time. This one little quadrant is just the start of her domineering and ruthless rule throughout Quaternary Park. And she doesn't intend on letting anyone stop her. Not to mention she's the pet of Antoine Neil! The future #1 pro hero. While the Queen didn't understand what a pro hero was, she definitely knew what it was to be #1 of something. And she planned on becoming the #1 ruler of this park no matter what.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter we will getting back to our controversial and asshole main character! We'll be finding out the reason why he needs to go to Russia and a few other stuff before he actually heads over there.

Once Antoine get's back from Russia the end of this book will be very very near. like 1 or 2 chapters after he's done with his business in russia.


	58. Taking Care Of Business

**[Notification alert!]**

**[Notification alert!]**

**[Notification alert!]**

**[Host! You have a notification pending! If you do not awaken within 10 seconds the system will release itself from your soul and find a new host.]**

Antoine's eyes opened immediately. He threw off his cover and sat up.

"SYSTEM! BABY! HONEY! I'M UP WE CAN TALK THIS OUT WAIT A MINUTE OKAY!?" Antoine yelled, freaked out.

**[Hmph... I see you woke up then.]**

"Ahaha sweetie... you know I had a rough night last night. Not just anyone could spend hours shitting on randoms in Counter Strike. Do you know how many people I got banned last night by trolling? Why would you ever say something like finding a new host? You know if you want my attention all you have to do is ask..." Antoine sweet talked his system.

**[Just read the notification.]**

"Of course of course! I'd do anything for you. You know you're my everything right?"

[…]

"I couldn't have accomplished 1% of what I have without your help!"

Antoine felt like he's done enough to appease his system and opened up what it wanted to show him.

**[The Metal Graveyard of Violence has evolved! It is now the Soul Container of Hatred]**

…...

"The fucking what has evolved? I don't remember making something called... wait a minute.. I did make a metal graveyard but where does the of violence part come from?"

**[Host! I can only relay that one of YOUR creations has evolved.]**

"Since when could my fucking crafted works evolve!? What kind of pokemon bullshit is this!? I've made fucking thousands of crafted shits and none of them evolved! What's so special about this one!?"

**[Host! I CAN ONLY RELAY THAT ON OF YOUR CREATIONS HAS EVOLVED!]**

"I'm sorry. I love you. I know you're trying your best. I was just a little confused and upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Please forgive me."

**[Host has been issued a mission!]**

**[Find out where the Soul Container of Hatred is and why has it evolved!]**

**[Reward: Soul Container of Hatred, Knowledge on Evolution, A perk]**

Antoine smiled happily at the mission request and the rewards. He was intrigued on what the hell even is this Soul Container of Hatred. The thing sounds like it's in the wrong fucking universe if you asked him. Souls aren't a proven thing in this universe as far as he knew. Unless they had something related with souls past chapter 229 of the manga. Antoine died before he could read chapter 230, so he didn't know about what events happened after that chapter.

But the second most important part was that it was a soul container of hatred. Antoine has never made any one of his thousands of creations with the feelings of hatred. He hated certain things like lag, the tangling of earbuds, wet socks, and putting his body through pain but not really people. He used to hate people back in his old world but ever since acquiring the system, there isn't a need to hate anyone since he can become better than anyone with enough time.

'But who said that it had to be my feelings of hatred though... I mean it is a fucking graveyard of all things. Let alone the event that happened before I made that graveyard.' Antoine thought to himself before finally thinking of one possible answer.

"Did those fucking shitheads die and then curse my graveyard with their lingering emotions!? Even after I did the humane and good thing of giving them a resting place, they shit all over my good intentions by turning it into a fucking thing of violence somehow!" Antoine yelled.

"Seriously... If I had a ghost quirk, I would beat those pieces of shit to death all over again! You don't mess with a man's work!"

"Do you know how h-"

"Antoine! Come down to eat!" His mother yelled, interrupting his ranting.

Antoine left his room and went down the swirling staircase. He hopped on top of the rail and slid down with his shark-themed slippers. Using the momentum from his descent, Antoine slid into the kitchen with style.

"The greatest son has arrived! For breakfast." He announced loudly.

Antoine's father had a smile while wearing his light pink kitchen apron that said I love my family over his work suit. His mother was dressed in her work suit as well with a tired look in her eyes. Antoine had a wide smile on his face as he took his seat and waited for his dad to give him his plate.

"You know dad, I could hire us some butlers you know to do all this stuff for us so you don't have to. Especially since you are working now and mom recently got promoted." Antoine said.

"It's okay boogie-bear. I enjoy cooking for my beautiful wife and loving son." His dad replied as he started passing out the food.

A smile appeared on his mother's tired face.

"Is working for your new boss really that tiring mom? You two do know you don't have to work for the rest of your lives, again right?" Antoine told them. "I have more money than I know what to do with. So I don't mind spending a little bit of it to make sure you guys live stress-free for the rest of your lives. It's the least I can do as your son."

Antoine's words suddenly enlightened the parenting duo. But more specifically, his mom's eyes started glowing.

"OUR SON IS RICH AND WE'VE BEEN WORKING FOR NOTHING! DAMN IT!" His mother slammed her fist on the kitchen counter and made a large bang.

Antoine and his dad prepared themselves as soon as his mom's muscles started showing flexing. They quickly grabbed their plates and held it up as Alisha completely split the kitchen counter in half with her strength.

"WE COULD'VE BEEN FLYING TO ALL SORTS OF PLACES AND DOING EVERYTHING WE'VE IMAGINED!"

"You still can mom. I'll send you two some money with the bank we use on our family plan and you can do whatever you want." Antoine told her as he placed his plate on his lap and continued to eat.

"Honey. Go pack your suitcase now." Alisha commanded.

A frightful shiver ran through Markus's spine as he recognized that type of glint in Alisha's eyes. The type of eyes that were only used when Antoine wasn't around or sleep. The type of eyes that told him refusing is not an option and the only answer is to do what she says.

"But what about work...?" He asked fearful for the condition of his body in the very near future.

"SCREW THAT PLACE! WE ARE LEAVING NOW TO GO ON VACATION!"

"Shouldn't we buy some stuff before we leave though sweetie...? With the money Antoine just gave us we can prepare better for the trip..." Markus persuaded, trying to keep the inevitable from happening just a little bit longer.

Alisha took a moment after hearing this. She only has a few outfits for the places they planned to visit. This wasn't nearly enough now that she was given a second to think about it. So, she compromised.

"Alright. Let's go buy some outfits for the trip." Alisha said grabbing Markus's hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Honey! My apron! Let me take it off first!" Markus pleaded.

"I'll take it off later! Stop whining and come on!" Alisha responded with no hesitation.

Antoine looked at his very in love parents and thought to himself.

'Aggressive women have their charms too. But that reminds me... KOMORI-CHAN! Just texting her isn't enough anymore. If I want to get closer to her I'm gonna need to meet up with her more often. And since I gotta go out the country, I should go visit her before I leave.'

Antoine started thinking about if he had any other matters to take care of before he leaves the country.

'Once I get back, I should take the hero exam and get a permanent hero license instead of the temp I have now... make a hero agency of my own and post a YouTube video looking for sidekicks... go out on a few more dates with Komori-chan and officially ask her out... stay good friends with Kodai-chan and Teri if things don't work out with Komori... and remind Yuga and Toru to not skip work!' Antoine listed his current things to do.

"Hmm. I guess I'll visit my cute thick assed future gf first! Those two fucking losers can wait while I try and get some ass." Antoine decided as he finished up his breakfast and walked out the door of his mansion.

He took out his glider from his inventory and started flying towards U.A. with nothing but the look of a predator on the hunt. His eyes were only filled with the thoughts of Komori as he flew towards the school that threw him away. It didn't take more than 10 minutes before he arrived outside of U.A. And since he wasn't a student anymore, he couldn't just walk right in.

So, he did the next best thing and used one of his secret entrances he built before he was kicked out. The secret entrance was hidden in plain sight near U.A. Antoine laid his eyes on the indiscriminate patch of grass

"Lackey!" He yelled.

The genius AI Antoine built in his youth responded to his command and the patch of grass slowly began to split open, revealing a hole underneath leading straight into U.A.'s campus! Antoine already checked his surroundings before opening up the secret entrance and soon hopped straight in. The tube-like system began sucking Antoine through the complex and large tube pathways underneath U.A.

Antoine got the idea of this transportation system through the old show Futurama. Where people could travel through tubes and go wherever they pleased. He also thought it'd be fun as hell to build and go through. If he had the time, he would definitely build a badass amusement park or something like that with a futuristic theme. It'd just be a shame if an idea like that never came into fruition. He has the technology, manpower, and money! Antoine mentally put this idea on his to do list later. Right next to the sex androids and real VR that allows people to experience things in the game as if they were in real life.

As Antoine was in his thoughts, he soon arrived outside Komori's dorm. He was shot out of the tubes and into the air as the hole closed up on its own. Antoine safely landed on his feet and looked up at Komori's balcony.

"Class should be out right now; I hope she's home." He muttered.

Antoine jumped on top of her balcony and knocked on the glass. He heard movement inside and grinned. It seems he hasn't come here for nothing after all. Komori opened the blinds and saw Antoine perched on her balcony with a grin on his face. She was dressed in a nice shapely mushroom-themed pajama one piece that hugged closely on her D or E cupped tits and thick ass. Antoine mentally gave her a 9/10 in his head. He would definitely like to come home to something as cute and sexy as Komori's current appearance. If they were a little bit closer to each other, Antoine doubted he would have the self-control needed to not attack her right now.

Komori's x-shaped pupils widened in surprise as she quickly closed blinds after realizing who was out there. Antoine was surprised.

"Did I just get rejected right out the bat? Maybe it was too soon for a private home visit." Antoine asked himself.

A few moments passed by before he was about to knock on the glass again to make sure he didn't just get rejected, but as his hand was nearing the glass, it suddenly opened. Antoine stayed his hand to see an out-of-breath Komori dressed in a simple cute and dainty little dress in front of him. Past her, he could see that she clumsily attempted to clean her room.

'All this for me? Maybe it's time for me to ask her out once I get back from the system's mission.' Antoine thought to himself.

"What are you doing here!? Did anyone see you!? Hurry up and come in!" She asked frantically.

She aggressively pulled him inside and looked out the balcony to make sure the coast was clear before closing her sliding glass door and closing the drapes. Antoine looked at her with a sly smile. An angry look was present on her face that looked just the cutest to Antoine.

"Do you know how cute you look when you're worried about me?" Antoine asked.

Komori's face rapidly reddened but this did not change the expression on her face.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in for trespassing here!? The school could report you to the police!" Komori ranted.

"How are they going to find out Komori?" Antoine asked with his shit-eating grin powered up x10.

"The school has cameras! Oh my god... did you avoid the cameras at least?! What if they already know you're here?! What if they find out that I'm hiding you here?!" Komori panicked.

Antoine walked over to her and placed her hand in his. He stared into her x-shaped pupils and kept smiling.

"Quit acting like this isn't a big deal Neil! You gotta hide! " She tried to shake her hand free in her angry/worried state but Antoine used this chance to grab hold of her other hand and hold it as well.

"Kinoko-chan." Antoine calmly said. (Her first name)

Komori's cheeks looked as if they were painted with a red brush and took on a permanent blush kind of look.

"Calm down. No one saw me. No one knows I'm here right now besides you."

"How do you know that though..." She asked with a softer tone of voice but still holding his hands.

"Just trust me."

Komori nodded and believed in Antoine. The type of feeling he was giving her made her eventually give in and trust him. He was acting very calm for someone who isn't supposed to be here and is breaking the law she was pretty sure.

"So, why are you here? Popping up all of a sudden, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I wanted to hang out for a little bit. I'm not gonna be in the country for a little bit so, I came to talk to you before I left."

Komori's heart started beating at the possible meaning behind those words and quickly freed her hands from Antoine so that he couldn't tell.

"Where are you going?" She asked with curiosity.

"Vacation!" He answered.

Komori started laughing at Antoine's answer.

"I said where are you going not what are you going for." With a small giggle.

"Oh! I don't know to be honest. One of the countries near the Black Sea is all I know."

Antoine could see the confusion appearing on Komori's face but didn't really want to go into specifics. He didn't know where the fuck he was headed either. So, to change the subject he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Your room is a lot neater than I thought it would be." He grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you think I'm a messy type of girl or something?!"

"Well thinking about that one time we went out to eat, your eating habits made me wonder."

"I told you already that was the first time I've ever eaten at a place like that! How was I supposed to know how good their food would be?"

"After I told you it was a 5-star restaurant."

"And you expected me to believe you?! What kind of guy our age would actually take someone out on a date to a 5-star restaurant?!"

"Probably a guy whose interested in that person." Antoine answered with a smile.

This response made Komori suddenly embarrassed. She went over to the couch and sat next to Antoine.

"Are... you even serious about me..?" She asked hesitantly.

"At first, no. I wasn't. I just thought about how cute you were and it would be fun to mess with you." Antoine honestly answered.

Antoine could see that that answer dealt some harsh damage to her. She was gripping her dress rather tightly.

"But... After spending more time with you Kinoko-chan... I realized that I was interested in dating you. I wanted to spend more time with you, I wanted to do more things with you, and I didn't want anyone else taking you instead."

"You're a fat jerk! You know that..." Komori said with shaking in her voice. "Please take care of me..." She finished.

"Please take care of this brilliantly handsome devil as well." Antoine responded, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Komori.

"Hehehe. shut up... Antoine."

'YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND IN OVER 36 YEARS IF I COMBINED BOTH OF MY LIVES! I CAN'T SCREW THIS UP! I WON'T SCREW THIS UP! I WILL FINALLY RID MYSELF OF THIS ACURSED VIRGINITY! WAIT NO! IT'S TOO EARLY TO BE THINKING OF THAT! I CAN'T RUIN THIS WHILE THINKING WITH MY SECOND HEAD! FIRST HEAD ONLY! LET'S WORRY ABOUT ROMANTIC SHIT FIRST!' Antoine thought to himself.

"Soooooooo now that that's out of the way, wanna watch something on NetFlex? I still got some time left to kill before I have to go, and I wouldn't mind spending it with you Kinoko."

"Oh my god have you seen that new comedy crime show with the detective whose quirk makes him tell the truth all the time?"

"Nope."

"Great! Let's watch it then! Trust me, you're gonna love it!" Komori said with excitement.

"Oooh big words. Making me laugh is no easy task you know? I've seen thousands of comedy shows and movies. Tickling my humor bone is harder than fucking the rear end of an elephant with a toothbrush."

"That's gross. But shut up and watch!" Komori said as she turned on the show.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I might be able to produce another chapter tomorrow. I'll try to if I can, but i'm a lazy son of a bitch.

Welp some romance was added to the story. I also kind of retconned Komori's personality because her personality that i gave her before wasn't really true to her character. So what i wrote this time around should show a better showing of her real personality.


	59. Wannabe Gopnik?

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

Antoine has just left his new girlfriend's dorm room and is now traveling through the tube system towards Yuga and Toru. He didn't have much to tell them except to not fucking skip work just because he wasn't there. But as he was traveling towards the two, his phone jingled with a notification.

"_Creator. I've found a number of missing person's report stationed in Norilsk, Russia and numerous criminal reports of battery and homicide throughout the country of Russia. The probability of this being the location of the missing object is around 95%." _Lackey reported.

"Fucking Russia? Those fucking..." Antoine balled his fist as if he was upset before eventually saying. "I don't really have anything against Russians. If anything, I do find them entertaining. Based on the random Russian youtube videos I've seen and some of the music I've heard from Russia, honestly it seems kind of lawless and pure fun. I wonder how life would've been for me if I was reincarnated in the Russia of my hero academia."

'I'd probably be crafting sick ass cars, making the best tasting or strongest feeling vodka, or finding multiple Russian brides. For some reason I don't think I'd choose to become a hero if I wasn't born around the plot of the manga.' Antoine thought.

Although Antoine said this, it wasn't as if he was regretting his choice to become a hero. He was simply stating that if circumstances were different, he would have chosen a different route in life. With his system, there are hundreds if not thousands of different choices he could've gone with the craftsman system. Some small, some big, and some world-changing. But none of that matters right now!

Antoine met up with Toru and Yuga and told them what he needed to say before hopping back down inside the tube system and on his way out of U.A. grounds. Once he left the school and finished with all the business he needed, he took out his glider and began flying towards Russia at his fastest speed. As he was flying through the clouds themselves, he started to think about just how should he execute this mission. Doing it all serious and heroic like wasn't his style. For some of his androids and friends, yes but him, no way.

And since the place he was heading to had a very interesting culture, what better way to show his appreciation than to come acting like a natural Russian? So, he started prepping his equipment to ready himself and the Russian government who he has no doubt he's going to meet and come into conflict with.

"It isn't like I could come in and nicely ask for the container. Doing something like that is a quick way of getting shot at. Especially since all the countries are basically on high-alert due to the satellite thing." Antoine said to himself as he was currently crafting an outfit made out of a special material.

This special material is a combination of vibranium and ultra-strong fibers. The creation of this material took many skills as sacrifice. After living with the system for all these years, Antoine has tried many many many different ways of abusing the system to try and somehow cheat it. But no matter what he tried, it seems that it was impossible to cheat and benefit from the system.

Until... He gained Momo and Chisaki's quirks. With Momo's quirk, he could basically create anything as long as he knew the atomic structure of the object. And with his tech, finding the atomic innings of something was as easy as breathing. Just this alone was broken on its own. Any reward the system gave Antoine, he could duplicate it with Momo's quirk and make as much of it as he wants!

Chisaki's quirk isn't as hax as Momo's but it is certainly convenient for Antoine. Especially with all the Proto-Adamantium he works with after combining his stash of vibranium and adamantium together with the system. That shit is absolutely impossible to alter without Chisaki's quirk. If he didn't have his quirk, all Antoine would have right now are metal bars of adamantium, and proto-adamantium. Completely useless unless he planned on fucking throwing them at his enemies to death.

But anyway, the outfit he was making was something that no Russian could be without! An adidas track suit, adidas tennis shoes, and just to add to the authenticity a little Ushanka hat. Antoine was already feeling like squatting and talking shit to some people for no reason. But he wasn't done just yet with his preparations. Even as he was currently flying over Russian right now towards the city Lackey told him about, he was still preparing to make an exciting and respectful entrance.

About half an hour later, Antoine has reached Norilsk. His nose instantly picked up the smell of something foul and horrid. He instinctively covered his nose to try and spare himself from the horrible aroma plaguing this city but soon realized that it wasn't an ordinary smell. He's never smelled anything this rank in his entire life. He covered his nose as he flew over to where the smell was flowing from. The place the smell was coming from was quite a distance away from the city he came to. Isolated and blanketed with snow. Antoine noticed that the smell was coming from beneath the ground and wondered if there was some secret base or something underneath this place.

"I guess I'll have to find out for myself... Lackey, once we head in, try and locate the item." Antoine said before remembering what he planned to. "Time to bring out the ultimate form of flattery and appreciation!"

Antoine turned on some high intensity hardbass music, pulled out an unknown brand of vodka, and readied his best Russian accent as he hopped off his glider and leapt down towards the snow.

"Ya lyublu mat rassiu i vodku moy drug!" (I love Mother Russia and vodka my friend) Antoine yelled as he crashed through the snow and into the secret Russian base hidden underneath.

Falling from the roof of the base, Antoine landed in squatting position as the base's scientists freaked out from the sudden intrusion.

"Call security!" (They are talking in Russian.)

"Unknown infiltrator inside the base!"

"A BLACK!"

"CYKA BLYAT!" Antoine yelled as he threw the empty vodka bottle at the guy who called him black.

The bottle shattered against the forehead of the scientist and he was instantly knocked out on the floor. Causing the remaining scientists to panic even more from the sudden infiltrator.

"CYKA CYKA BLYAT!" Antoine yelled even louder as he materialized another vodka bottle with momo's quirk and threw it at the scientist calling for backup.

A purple forcefield appeared around his body and shielded him from the bottle. Antoine switched quirks and while still in squatting position, slid straight towards the scientist while also pulling out one of his main weapons.

**Random Makeshift Adamantium Bat – This weapon was made after countless hours of research on a similarly metal. The design could've used a lot of work but the craftsman working on this item got distracted and forgot to shape it during its creation and couldn't change it afterwards. Has been altered and rearranged into the form of a baseball bat!**

**+160 Str added when equipped.**

**+100 Vit added when equipped.**

**Is undamageable to nearly all forms of damage.**

**Critical blows gives the user a guaranteed random buff.**

**50% Chance of having random effect given to user or enemy after a blow has landed with this weapon.**

Antoine demolished the purple shield with the bat's hardness and was about to bat it into the scientist's stomach but before he could, his body was forcibly stopped by the soldiers behind him. A weird grey gas surrounded him and made it hard for him to move. The scientists took this chance to quickly retreat out of the lab and further into the base.

"Ya vipil mnogo vodki, at tiper ya ochen' vozbujden!" (drank lots of vodka and now i am very horny) Antoine screamed at the soldiers.

"Huh?"

"Vodka? Horny? What the fuck is he on about?"

"Ignore his ramblings. Capture him and interrogate him. Not just anyone would be able to sniff this place out." The leader of the soldiers commanded. "And shut that fucking music off for god sake."

"Tvoya mama yebanaya shlyuha!" (Your mum is a fuckin bitch) Antoine yelled as he touched the grey gas and began sliding on it, freeing himself from the quirk.

After freeing himself, Antoine was now sliding through the air while squatting and yelling more insults and obscenities as the soldiers began firing their guns or using their quirks at him.

"CYKA BLYAT YA SONS OF BITCHES! GOVERNOR RUSSKI! LORH!"

Antoine increased the speed at which he was sliding at and avoided the quirks and bullets aimed at him as he threw vodka bottle after vodka bottle at the very angry soldiers.

"WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!? I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"YOU'LL RUSH MY LOWER TUNNELS?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

"SOMEONE JUST TURN THAT FUCKING MUSIC OFF BEFORE I GO CRAZY!"

"STOP FIRING! I think it's time we test one of the subjects. Ivan, bring the creature here." The leader ordered before nearly receiving a vodka bottle to the dome.

The bottle was caught by the leader without him even looking at it and soon all the soldiers started retreating.

"Hey! Wait a second! I haven't even told you about what I think of your grandmothers!" Antoine said in perfect Russian without the thick accent he was doing earlier.

He was about to start sliding or squatting towards them before the space in front of him was sliced open. He stared curiously as a large creature slowly tore its way through the portal. Antoine crinkled his nose from the offensive smell coming off the creature.

"Either this thing ate what I'm after or is one of the products of it..." He muttered to himself.

The creature finally made it through the portal and inside the laboratory. The creature looked as if it was juiced up with steroids. Its body was rippled with muscles and looked 10x stronger than any other member of its species. This creature's staple white fur has become distorted and altered into a mix of dark red, black, and white. Its normally black eyes have turned red and its size has increased to that of a large truck.

"A fucking monster polar bear?!" Antoine cried out loud. "That's so fucking cool... The evil appearance just makes it look so much more badass too! If this thing didn't stink to all fucking hell, I would definitely take this back home. But for now, I guess I'll knock it out and see if it ate what I'm looking for."

The monsterized polar bear apparently did not like Antoine's hardbass music playing and the fact that he was out of reach squatting in the air. So, to fix this problem it chose to grab whatever it could take hold of and throw it at Antoine. It shattered the suspiciously empty human-sized test tubes without reserve and threw the large containers at Antoine. Antoine slid on the air and out the way as he headed towards the bear with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Antoine slammed his bat into the creature's thick skull after switching his quirk to a strength-enhancing one.

The bear was launched into the wall and made a fairly impressive shape into the metal wall. Antoine saw no signs of movement and wondered if he accidentally killed the polar bear. A worried expression was present on his face. Those things are endangered as fuck! Antoine knows exactly how bullshit the laws are for protecting endangered animals and even if one of these motherfuckers are about to kill you, defending yourself is not an option if it involves hurting or putting your hands on the animal.

"I should make sure no one knows of this incident... I don't think even my identity as a hero will be enough to save me if someone finds out I killed an endangered animal." Antoine said to himself as he walked over to the slumped over bear.

He placed his hand on the bear and a sudden rush of emotions assaulted him. He stumbled backwards as he held his head in agitation. Anger, hate, violence, murder, kill... kill... destruction!

'I want to fight! I want to kill! I want to destroy!'

Antoine's mind was being affected by the affliction which ailed the polar bear. Red lightning began surging around his figure as he struggled to resist this. His veins could be seen slowly changing into red and his skin was turning into the color of charcoal. His muscles could be seen slowly expanding and contracting as if unsure which direction it should go.

'WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT!?' Antoine angrily cried inside his mind. 'Is someone trying to take over my mind?! Is this what it's like to experience a brain-washing quirk!?'

Antoine's body was slowly but surely continuing to transition into the alternate form as his resistance was slowly weakening.

'No! No! No! No! I can't get a game over here! I'm too powerful to be controlled! I could fucking ruin the world if I go berserk! What would a protagonist do in this situation!? Uh fuck! Fuck! My family! Friends! GIRLFRIEND! How can you lose your virginity if you're brainwashed retard!? COME ON FIGHT BACK YOU PUSSY!' Antoine fiercely struggled against the foreign power attempting to take hold of him.

"LACKEY...! ACTIVATE... MD1A!" Antoine managed to yell out as he felt himself close to losing himself entirely.

"_Order Acknowledged." _Lackey responded.

*ZZZZTTTTTTTT*

Antoine's body was electrocuted. Most of the changes his body went through changed back to normal. Antoine could be seen coughing as he slowly pulled out his healing serum that he mostly uses on Toru and Yuga after their training program. He swallowed the tasty liquid and his body recovered at a visible rate. He coughed a few more times as he started moving his body around to make sure there were no lasting effects.

**[Host has just defended himself from a soul possession! You have gained a new perk!]**

"Soul possession?! I almost got fucking got by something made from what I fucking made!?

**[Strengthened Soul – This perk increases the resilience of the host's soul.]**

"Even if that perk is good. I'm still fucking pissed off! If I didn't prepare for a situation like this before hand with program Mental Defenses 1-A I would've became a mindless beast of carnage and rage! I definitely need to upgrade that program now to automatically switch through the different files if one doesn't work."

"Lackey how are my vitals?"

"_You are completely healthy creator. Only 1 change is present." _Lackey answered.

"Change? What fucking change? I don't feel anything."

"_Creator's pupils have turned red. "_

Antoine looked around and grabbed one of the shattered pieces of glass lying around before staring at his slightly changed appearance. He looked at his new pair of eyes and inwardly cringed.

"I look like a fucking cosplayer with these eyes. Once I get back I definitely gotta fix this. What kind of fucking hero has red eyes? What am I? A hero that's gone down the wrong path or about to head down the wrong path?" Antoine complained before eventually storing the polar bear with his stolen storage quirk and heading inside the Russian base.

He wasn't feeling all that festive and appreciative of Russian culture after that scary experience. He turned off the hardbass music but kept everything else. Antoine eventually arrived inside the room with the evolved crafted object. To greet him were numerous creatures and humans affected by his crafted object.

'I guess they decided sending these guys after me was better than trying to take me out by themselves. Can't really say they're wrong. If I was a normal hero it would definitely be impossible to get out of this unless they were really strong or had a really broken quirk.' Antoine thought as he silently changed his quirk.

Antoine began walking towards the urn-like object surrounded with red electricity. The possessed animals and humans immediately pounced after him, fully intent on tearing him to shreds and licking up his blood afterwards. Antoine made no effort to defend himself or react in any sort of way. The possessed were literal inches away from clawing into Antoine but just literal seconds before they could touch Antoine, hair erupted from his body.

The hair exploded outwardly like a powerful and violent tsunami. The possessed were forced against the wall. Clawing, biting, and trying to rip away the hair to get at Antoine, none of the attempts worked. The hair slowly wrapped around the bodies of the possessed animals and humans, making them utterly harmless to Antoine as he walked over to his missing object.

**[Soul Container of Hatred – The evolved form of the Metal Graveyard of Violence. After causing enough bloodshed and violence through the actions of a multitude of hosts, this object captured the departed feelings of hatred and rage and evolved into a higher form of wickedness.**

**Durability 1500/1500**

**Causes any creatures that touches it to be inhabited by one of the souls in its collection.**

**The strength of the possessed will be quadrupled. **

**The durability of the possessed will be quadrupled.**

**Can possess any creature as long as souls are present inside the container.**

**Souls can be gained through weak-willed creatures taking hold of the container or the death of creatures through the possessed.**

**30% Chance of increasing growth in certain creatures.**

**The possessed can attempt to take over the bodies of those that physically touch it.**

**Any creature can be taken hold of by the spirits of the departed except those with exceptionally strong wills.]**

"Ooh you are one nasty son of a bitch..." Antoine couldn't help but say.

**[Mission Completed!]**

**[Gained Soul Container of Hatred, System's Evolution Manual, and the perk – Limit Analysis]**

The Soul Container went inside his inventory along with the evolution manual. Antoine was a bit confused on the perk he gained so he brought it up.

**[Limit Analysis – This perk allows the user to analyze the limits of that which they see.]**

"What a confusing explanation.. I'll find out about this stuff later. I'm ready to go home. I'm sick of Russia." Antoine said as the soldiers from earlier came rushing inside the room guns ablazing.

Antoine couldn't switch quirks in time and shielded himself with his thick cover of hair. The bullets were unable to pierce all the way through the cocoon of hair and once Antoine heard the Russian soldiers run out of ammo, he switched his quirk to give these assholes a piece of his mind.

'Using my works for your own nefarious goods!? Not without a good fucking beat down as a payment!'

"Poshel naroy!" (Go fuck yourself) Antoine yelled as his hair turned back to normal and his body turned into a blur.

Antoine disappeared and started shattering the shins of the soldiers with his bat. Once they were all down, he started beating them to a pulp for the crimes. Those missing persons report he got from lackey had to be used by these dick bags. Most likely as test subjects for the soul container. Antoine knew exactly how much punishment to give out before it was considered going too far and heading into Anti-hero/Villain territory. Leaving them just barely able to crawl with their hands should be good enough he decided.

The cries and screams of the Russian soldiers echoed throughout the room and once Antoine was done, nothing but whimpering and crying could be heard in his aftermath. He quickly got on his glider and flew out of the hole he made. Heading his way back home with an irritated feeling going through him.

"This mission was a complete shit shack..."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This original thought that somewhat swayed the creation of this chapter was a counter strike video i watched with a very angry russian cursing as he was being griefed.

Alright guys! Final Chapter is next! And then I'm officially done with this novel and this will be considered my 3rd finished book as a newbie writer.


	60. The Last Chapter

*IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY*

"NOOOOOO!"

"KILL THESE SONS OF BITCHES ALREADY!" A soldier shouted.

"THEIR QUIRKS ARE TOO STRONG! WE NEED BACKUP! CALL IN THE HEROES!"

Gun fire rang throughout the facility. Dozens of soldiers equipped in the latest military equipment were defending this facility. But to be more specific they were protecting a certain someone inside the facility. This facility was currently the secret hideout for a very important government member. And all these soldiers were hired by her, to protect her from the latest terrorist group that was after her head! The woman was holed up inside a fortified metal bunker that wouldn't even dent from multiple missiles impacting on it. Inside with her were two powerful heroes from her country.

The first hero was named Captain Crass! Captain Crass is a hero that graduated from the best hero school in Canada. After graduating, he quickly made a name for himself with his powerful quirk and pleasant personality. Although he isn't ranked #1 on the hero charts, he's in the top 10! He is definitely a hero that shouldn't be looked down upon. Not to even say about his young age! Only 20 years old and he's this famous already! Some say his future potential could even compare to All Might's!

The second hero was called Steuern. Steuern is an underground hero due to the nature of his quirk. His quirk becoming public knowledge could reduce the effectiveness of it and possibly make his job as a hero much more troublesome. Few people even know of Steuern, but what is known of him is his overwhelming attachment to money. As long as you have enough cash, there is no job he's willing to turn down. No one knows exactly what he needs the money for, but due to his anti-social behavior, everyone just chalks it up to him being another hero who only cares about cash and not the actual act of helping and saving people.

"Madam? Are you sure all of this preparation was necessary?" Captain Crass asks.

"Captain Crass, I hired you to protect me, not question me. Those men up there won't be able to take that group out so easily. They are just being used to soften them up for you two. My life is in your hands, so please do not go easy on these terrorists." She said with a strange calmness.

Captain Crass rubbed his head, still not completely sure that all of this preparation was needed. It's just some villain group isn't it? Villains teaming up together is the recent craze going around the nations ever since the popularity of groups such as the League of Villains, Apex, and Survivors reached mainstream media. Captain Crass has tackled a few villain groups but all the ones he took down were just a bunch of amateurs or people that just got caught up in the craze. Nothing to be scared of really.

"Well alright. I'll make sure to protect you Ms. Piper." Crass said.

Steuern looked up to the ceiling. A large noise sounded out from above them with plenty of screaming, shouting, and shooting.

"Get ready men." Piper said while reaching into her vest and clutching onto her hidden weapon.

* * *

"KIKIKIKIKIKI!" A crazed man laughed while firing round after round into the soldiers with pin-point accuracy. The man had a tall and lanky build with a pudgy stomach poking out. His wild messy orange hair and receding hairline gave away the identity of this madman immediately. It was none other than Eisuke! The foul-mouthed villain with the quirk of prediction! He's an absolute nightmare in combat and he knows it! His current glossed over eyes that made him look like a blind person meant that his quirk was fully active!

Even though he was shooting his gun at irregular angles and holding it improperly, every single time he fired his bullets would find their way into one of the soldiers. It was as if his bullets had a mind of their own and each one of them wanted to find the closest person near them and hug them at the speed of 1,700 mph. Unfortunately, the soldiers were not very accepting of these little hug monsters. Their screams of pain and terror highlighted their reactions to the bullets.

"Would you shut up already?" A tall and beautiful woman asked in an annoyed manner. This woman was wearing a professional business suit and currently controlling 6 soldiers with her fingers. Her villain name is Madam Conglomerate and the public knows her for her devious quirk and large assets!

Madam Conglomerate used her quirk to control 6 of the soldiers to fire upon their own allies! The controlled soldiers had no way of retaking control of their bodies. They couldn't even move their own mouths! Some of the soldiers even had tears falling from their faces as they fired upon their teammates. Completely at the mercy of the villainess, the soldiers were nothing more than puppets to do her willing. Their thoughts, feelings, and morality were not given a single thought by Madam Conglomerate! And after taking out all the other soldiers in the room, she had the decency to put them out of their misery by having them shoot each other in the head.

"Alright then. Now where is this little rat hiding?" She asked.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know Hanako? If they ain't trying to attack me or intending to hurt me, I can't see shit!" Eisuke replied.

"It's Madam Conglomerate! And I wasn't asking you in the first place." Hanako replied.

"Hush." The third and final member on this squad commanded. This third member was one of the more prominent members of the Survivors and could even be said one of the figure heads based on the number of times she's appeared in the media.

It was Nikki! The second youngest member of the Survivors at age 15. But despite being only 15, she surely didn't look like it in the slightest! She wore a skin tight black and white outfit that matched with her dual black and white hair. It was all black on one side of her hair and all white on the other. She had one of the most dangerous and flexible quirks out of all the members of the Survivors. A quirk she named Portal. Portal was a quirk that allowed Nikki to create two different types of portals. A white one that can suck in anything and a black one that shoots out whatever fell into the white one.

"Oi! Go hush your mother you little cun-"

A small black portal materialized next to Eisuke's head and shot out a combat knife towards him. He didn't even need to use his quirk to dodge after seeing that familiar black portal appear right next to him. He quickly dove to the ground and avoided the high-speed projectile that would've surely imbedded itself into his brain.

"Could you not try and kill me while we're out on an assignment!? For fucks sake..." Eisuke asked with sweat dripping down his forehead after that close call.

"They are below us." Nikki said, ignoring Eisuke entirely.

"How did you find that out?" Hanako asked.

She looked at Hanako with her default emotionless face.

"You don't need to know. Just follow." She responded.

Hanako would normally get upset if anyone else talked to her in such a disrespectful manner, but this was Nikki of all people. She doesn't have the power nor position to reprimand her. Even if she wanted to give the little brat a smack upside the head sometimes. Hanako knows that it's just the way she was brought up and not just trying to be anti-social and a jerk.

Nikki created a white portal large enough to fit all 3 of them and they walked in. Seconds later they reappeared outside a black portal and in front of them stood 3 figures. One of them being on the kill list.

"MOVE!" Eisuke shouted as he fired in 4 completely different directions. The bullets bounced around the metal safe room without rhyme or reason.

It seems Captain Crass took the initiative to attack with his quirk, Acceleration. Nikki sucked herself into her portal to dodge the speedster. Madam Conglomerate wasn't as lucky, it seems Steuern used his quirk and manipulated the metal floor to ensnare her feet in metal, making her unable to move. She would've been punched directly in the face as she was falling if it wasn't for Eisuke's bullet reaching where Captain Crass would've been. Captain Crass quickly changed his target and focused on Eisuke while leaving Madam Conglomerate to his associate.

"Fucking fast heroes man.. First it was that little bitch in Japan, now it's this ugly fucker." Eisuke muttered before slowly laughing with crazed excitement.

"BUT I'VE ALREADY MADE SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR FUCKERS I CAN'T REACT TO! I WAS SAVING IT FOR THAT STUPID BITCH IN JAPAN BUT IT WON'T HURT TO TEST IT ON YOU FIRST!" Eisuke yelled as Captain Crass punched him directly in the stomach.

Eisuke was forced to spit up saliva as he was slightly lifted off the ground from the punch. Captain Crass was about to punch Eisuke across the room but before he could finish his attack, he felt a sudden pain strike his body.

*PUKPUKPUK*

Eisuke fell to the ground laughing in pain.

"Hey, you piece of shit... I didn't even get to use it yet and you fell for trick #1?" He said to himself while laughing.

Captain Crass had 3 bullet holes over his body. One coming from his right torso, one in the middle of his abdomen, and the last one hit through his left hip. He tried to ignore the pain and finish the fallen villain off but the pain wracking his body was too much for him and he couldn't activate his quirk or it could aggravate his current injuries.

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG*

Eisuke unloaded onto the wounded hero while laughing with glee. The bullets easily penetrated through the hero's body.

"You dumb son of a bitch! Did you think I fired those first 4 shots out of fear!? I already knew exactly what you were going to do once we came in this room. You never stood a chance from the start. KIKIKIKIKI!"

After finishing off the hero without much trouble, Eisuke looked over to see Nikki holding Piper's throat from behind and Hanako controlling Steuern with her quirk. It seems the underground hero tried to encase Hanako in metal but before he could, she shot out one of her strings and made him trip. After making him fall, she started to whip his body around with her string before finally reaching his spine and completely controlling him.

"Watch out Jailbait! She has a-" Eisuke yelled as his quirk warned him of the weapon Piper had hidden beneath her vest.

*PEW*

The silence pistol went off and the bullet fired at Nikki's skull homed in to plow through her brains. Her unexpressive face stayed the same as it always does. A thin small portal appeared in front of her face and swallowed the bullet before it could reach her. She then created a black portal right above Piper and watched as the bullet dive bombed straight through Piper's dome and entire body, killing her immediately.

"There's no fucking way you could have reacted to that in time!" Eisuke cried out.

She looked over to Eisuke.

"You don't need to know how. But thanks. Now let's return." She said without a single change in her face nor her monotone voice.

'Thanks...? That fucking shitty brat hasn't thanked me once ever! My warning must have helped her in some way from avoiding that bullet.. But even with my warning, there's no way she had enough time to react to a bullet firing from that fucking close. She's hiding something about her quirk... I can feel it...' Eisuke thought as he entered through the white portal with Nikki and Hanako. They exited out of a black portal and appeared in front of the Survivor's HQ. They began walking into the building.

"Hey aren't we getting new recruits today?" Hanako asked.

"Oh yeah. There was that fucking recruitment test to get rid of the weaklings and spies. I wonder if it's there are any legal sexy chicks." Eisuke wondered.

Hanako looked at him with disgust.

"Like anyone would be interested in a man as disgusting as you."

"Even if your eyes were made of shit, you'd still be able to notice how charming I am! I'm only 18 you know?" Eisuke revealed.

Hanako's mouth dropped in shock and Nikki's eyes widened as well.

"What's so surprising?" He asked.

"YOU'RE 18!? YOU LOOK LIKE A BALDING MIDDLE-AGED MAN WITH A BEER GUT!" Hanako yelled.

"What! Shut up you old bitch! I look like a perfectly heathy young man!" Eisuke replied, insulted.

"Liar..." Nikki responded, not believing him in the slightest.

"I REALLY AM 18! WHAT'S SO HARD TO BELIEVE ABOUT THAT!?"

"LOOK AT YOU! EVERYTHING IS HARD TO BELIEVE ABOUT THAT!" Hanako told him.

The trio would find themselves in the assignment room together before taking notice of 3 new faces. The first one was in a tattered robe and wore a straw hat with a golden A etched onto the top. He had the appearance of a middle-aged man whose fallen down on some rough times and had to resort to begging for change to get by. He was sitting on the head of a large purple snake that curled itself in comfort. Underneath the butt of the bum, A golden letter A was sketched onto its head. The second one was a practioner of karate. He wore a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, medium length hair, a long red headband, a black martial arts belt and walked bare feet. The third was an average looking woman. There was absolutely nothing special or unique about her. She had black hair and a modest figure.

"Ah what a fucking disappointment!" Eisuke cried out. "Are these the only ones that passed!?"

"Yes." Ienobu, the resident angel and warper, responded.

"I'm pissed."

"Don't be upset so soon Eisuke-kun. They still have to complete a few assignments before they can officially join us. So, if they can't prove themselves to be trustworthy, we'll reject them." Ienobu said.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. I'm going to go talk to my niece." Eisuke shrugged as he pulled out his latest phone from Universal Crafts Emporium.

* * *

A mysterious figure could be seen in an abandoned shipping yard filled with locked or opened shipping containers. The figure was sitting in a wheel chair with their eyes shut. Half his hair was green and the other half was completely bald.

"Antoine Neil... I will find out what you did my sister... and when I do..."

All the large shipping containers suddenly rose into the air. The objects inside either fell to the ground or were hoisted in the air along with the containers. The mysterious figure suddenly closed his hand into his fist and all the levitating items smashed together. He then started kneading the air with his hands, forcing all the objects to get smushed and crushed before forming into a tiny cube that hovered above his palm.

* * *

"WELCOME, MY LOWLY INTERNS TO THE GREAT AGENCY OF THE ULTIMATE CRAFTSMAN!" Antoine dramatically announced as he sat in his seat in front of 3 figures.

"Tell me why we had to come intern under you Antoine..." Yuga asked with a groan.

"Because you can't get the experience you'll get here anywhere else my dear friend!"

"Why do I feel like you did this just so you can annoy us?" Yuga said mostly to himself.

"Hold your tongue fucko! What kind of hero do you think I am?! You really think I would abuse the relationship I have with those close to me just to fuck with them!?" Antoine asked outraged.

"Yep."

"Of course you would."

"It wouldn't be surprising if you did."

"KOMORI! DON'T AGREE WITH THESE FUCKS!" Antoine yelled in a shocked manner.

"Even your girlfriend knows how much of an ass you are!" Yuga laughed.

"Oh my god! She agreed with us!" Toru chimed in with some loud laughing as well.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I DIDN'T INVITE YOU FUCKS HERE TO TALK SHIT ABOUT ME OKAY!?" Antoine shouted before calming himself down.

"You picking a fight with us Squiddy!?" Toru yelled.

"Don't think that just because you got your own hero agency that we won't beat you up!" Yuga added.

"THAT'S IT! ITS ABOUT TIME I PUT YOU TWO FUCKERS IN YOUR PLACES! YOU DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT A LITTLE STRONGER, I CAN'T BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Antoine roared back as he leapt out of his seat towards the two.

Toru and Yuga prepared themselves to face off against Antoine and charged towards him on their own. The duo was stopped as a mushroom wall appeared in front of them. They saw Komori walking over to Antoine's side and they grinned. (Not that anyone could see Toru grinning.)

"While I do think you're in the wrong here Antoine, I can't just let my boyfriend get beat one-sidedly." She said while preparing herself to fight too.

"Hey hey hey! It's starting to sound like you think I can't beat these dipshits on my own! Don't you know who I am?" Antoine asked with a voice of self-importance.

Komori rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just shut up and make sure not to hold me back okay?"

Yuga blasted the mushroom wall apart.

"She's starting to sound like you already Antoine." Toru commented.

"Let's hope she doesn't take too much from him... I don't think I'd be able to handle two Antoines. One is just enough for the world I think." Yuga said.

"A second me would be fucking great! What are you assholes even spouting over there!? Think of the greatness I emit and multiply that times two! That's like having two perfect human beings!"

Komori giggled.

"You're not perfect what the heck. You can't even wash your own clothes." Komori said.

"That's what the robots are for! Why should I take the time to learn how to do such basic and tedious work when I can have others do it for me!? It should be enough that I'm a fucking hero and helping people."

"You're just lazy." Komori revealed.

"Nope. I can't believe you would even say something like that. I'm starting to not want you on my side anymore if all your gonna do is badmouth me."

"Is that so...?" She asked staring him in the eyes.

A single drop of sweat fell from Antoine's forehead.

'What the hell is that sexy look supposed to mean? Is she trying to seduce me in front of Toru and Yuga? No no no my thick mushroom girlfriend. I'm not into the type of play where other people can watch. I'm sorry!' He thought to himself.

Komori suddenly kicked Antoine away and Toru and Yuga took advantage of this betrayal. They charged the surprised Antoine and started going all out against him and his tentacles.

"BABE! WHAT THE FUCK!? I WAS KIDDING WHEN I SAID THAT!" Antoine yelled in distress as Toru and Yuga were managing to keep up with his tentacles.

"It didn't sound like you were kidding."

"OF COURSE I WAS! WHY WOULD I EVER WANT YOU NOT ON MY SIDE!?"

A faint smile appeared on Komori's face.

"You sure know how to use that mouth of yours for sweet talking... But I guess I'll forgive you. I'm not heartless after all.

Komori grew a giant mushroom in between Antoine, Toru, and Yuga. Separating the trio before controlling the mushroom to extend and slam Toru and Yuga outside the office. The two recovered mid-air and looked at Antoine's secretary glaring at them. Their bodies were paralyzed from her stare.

"Hey... Nozumi... We were just..." Yuga tried to explain but she cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't care. Whatever you break, you fix or pay for." She told him before returning back to typing on her computer.

"AHAHA HOW'D THAT FEEL YOU SONS OF BITCHES!? THIS DREAM TEAM IS UNSTOPPABLE!" Antoine shouted as he appeared from out his office with Komori on the side of him.

"THAT WAS ONLY ROUND 1! THIS AIN'T OVER YET!" Toru replied with equal excitement before charging towards Antoine.

"Don't hold back on me too much you two! I'm not that weak!" Komori told the duo as she grew mushrooms all around the waiting room.

"I'll try my best...!" Yuga replied weakly while blasting towards Komori.

The outcome of this battle would end with a single person coming out of top, a half destroyed newly built hero agency, numerous injuries to all those present in the battle, and a video of the battle reaching the #1 Trending on YouTube in multiple countries. The popularity of the four involved with the battle will rise from their interesting personalities and cool looking quirks. Except for Antoine's of course. The viewers mostly focused on his amazing equipment and tech he pulled out during the fight once he realized he couldn't win with just his tentacles.

After the battle, the four of them got themselves fixed up and started to do their jobs as heroes. Toru and Yuga would refuse to join Antoine's agency as sidekicks and tell him they will start their own hero agency in the future that'll beat his. Komori decided to join as his sidekick to be closer to Antoine after she's done with school.

"Are you still gonna build that hero school that's gonna top U.A?" Toru asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking all over the world for some good teachers to teach there. I already know where I want it built but there is a bunch of other stuff I still got to get together before I can go through with it publicly."

"You sound like you thought a lot about this." Komori said surprised.

"Yeah but its all such a pain in the ass! Who knew trying to build the greatest hero school in the entire world would take so much careful planning and effort?"

"I don't think I ever heard of someone complaining like that before..." Yuga said.

"Well you know. I'm not gonna be the #1 future pro hero for nothing you know. What's impossible for others is not impossible for a handsome genius like me." Antoine grinned.

"Handsome?" Toru, Yuga, and Komori asked at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

The three of them laughed at Antoine's outburst as he continued to try and question them on their response to what he said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew... It's been a journey everyone. I really didn't know where i was going to go when i first started this story. I just started writing when the idea came to me. Of course i realized many things after doing such a thing and learned alot while writing this story.

First thing is, the system sucked. I didn't even know how the hell my own system worked, not to mention the stats were graded by letters but i had number stats on the crafted items. There was no measurement system between the grades that made you understood exactly where Antoine laid. Like what the hell was an A-rank grade mean? So yeah, when working on future novels I will definitely get a working functional system that is easily understood by me and the readers.

Second thing is knowing the direction of my future novels. After catching up with the manga of this fanfic, i had absolutely no idea where to go whatsoever. I don't believe i even planned to write after that point. But after falling in love with Antoine asshole character, I felt like i couldn't just abandon him in an unfinished story. SO that's why i kept writing even after catching up with the manga. Strangely though a majority of readers hated Antoine even though i specifically said he was going to be an asshole in the story's summary. Just read the top comments of the first few chapters and you'll see how much he's hated! But that's okay. I wanted Antoine to be unlikeable. The negative comments on his personality just prove what a good job i did with him.

There is no third thing i think. I just want to thank you all for reading this to completion even with the long ass break I took in the middle of it. Your comments mean everything to me. Positive, negative, and constructive. While views are nice and all comments are what really motivate me to keep writing because the views are just numbers while comments are much more. Even if its something like this novel is shit or comment that says a, i'll enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
